Solamente Mia
by Claridad
Summary: ¿Podrá el amor vencer recuerdos del pasado, obstáculos y miedos? Descubrámoslo juntos en este mi primer fanfic, una pequeña, larga historia de amor entre Albert y Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Protagonistas principales:_**

**_ William Albert Ardley_****_ y Candice White_******

La mayoría de personajes en esta historia pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. Esta historia fue escrita solo por entretenimiento sin remuneración económica para el autor.

**Renuncia de Responsabilidad**

Considero que mi historia es limpia (K+) sin embargo me gustaría que mis lectores fueran mayores de 18 años solo por el hecho que no apoyo el noviazgo en menores de edad y no quiero fomentarlo con mi historia. También hay cierto contenido sensual que solo se debería de dar entre adultos, y sexual entre personas casadas, en mi punto de vista. Gracias.

Cualquier parecido de mi Fanfic con otra historia es total coincidencia.

La historia de Candice White Ardley no terminó con un brindis en el hogar de Pony. Ese día, ella conoció la identidad del príncipe de la colina, su primer amor. La historia sigue:

**_Solamente Mía_**

**_Por Claridad_**

**Capitulo I Adiós recuerdos**

Tres meses habían pasado desde el día que Candy recibió la impactante noticia de los mismos labios de Albert: él era el tío abuelo William, su padre adoptivo y más tarde se reveló ante ella como el príncipe de la colina, quien fue su primer amor.

Candy se había despedido de amigos que no regresarían pero que estarían por siempre en su corazón. Recordó el rostro sonriente de Anthony en su portal de rosas y a Stear portando su uniforme de piloto de guerra. Después recordó a Terry, emprendiendo su marcha en un camino lejano a ella. Archie y Annie le mostraron un reportaje en el periódico donde anunciaba que Terry había regresado a su compañía de producción teatral Stratford, y a Susana. Imaginó sus rostros sonriéndole y les deseó felicidad. Terry, Anthony y Stear estarían siempre en sus recuerdos más gratos.

Albert le había sugerido que regresara al hogar de Pony por algún tiempo, hasta que decidiera qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida. Durante los últimos tres meses, Candy se había concentrado en ayudar a la hermana María y la señorita Pony en el cuidado de los niños, les daba clases y era una buena enfermera para ellos. Por las tardes, se complacía en dar largas caminatas por la colina, luego se envolvía en la lectura y en ocasiones se quedaba hasta muy tarde contemplando el vasto espacio celestial con sus espléndidas luminarias. De vez en cuando, se había notado una pequeña lágrima en sus mejillas y las damas mayores en el hogar de Pony, entendían que algún recuerdo triste, talvez el de Terry todavía la perseguía.

En una noche espectacularmente estrellada y tibia, Candy yacía acostada en el césped en algún lugar de la colina recordando y pensando.

_-Terry, ¡estás triunfando en Broadway y eres muy famoso en Londres! Me alegro por ti y por Susana, ella te ama. Estarás siempre en mi mente… nunca te olvidaré. ¡Cuánto sufrimos Terry!… ¡casi muero con nuestra ruptura! pero ya me siento recuperada y me consuela saber que eres feliz – _hizo una pausa en sus atribuladas memorias mientras se daba tiempo para aspirar y disfrutar el aroma de la naturaleza _- Dios, tú siempre me ayudaste. Aunque no conocí a mis padres, me diste dos madres que me enseñaron a ser buena. También pusiste en mi camino a la familia Ardley, una familia buena y generosa y justamente en las ocasiones difíciles, me enviaste a Albert para que me consolara, incluso me salvó la vida cuando caí en la cascada. Ahora entiendo que no estuve sola, me rodeaste de buenos amigos, ahora sólo te pido fuerzas para continuar con mi vida sin ver hacia atrás – _El pensar en su príncipe siempre la llenaba de ternura y de una sensación especial difícil de describir _- Albert… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?... quisiera creer que estás en algún lugar del bosque contemplando las estrellas igual que yo, o talvez andes de viaje, como siempre. ¡Te extraño tanto! Como quisiera escuchar tu voz de nuevo, sentir la calidez de tus brazos. ¿Por qué no vienes a verme? Ayúdame a entender mejor, estoy confundida. Albert, mi padre, mi príncipe…mi primer amor… Te quiero, pero saber que eres mi padre adoptivo me incomoda, nunca podré quererte de nuevo como a un hermano, ¡mucho menos como a un padre! ¡Cuánto extraño nuestros días juntos en Chicago! Éramos una familia, al principio como hermanos, después nuestros sentimientos cambiaron, teníamos un hogar…pero te fuiste y todo cambió – _Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de dejar atrás la tristeza_ – No, no debo estar triste, por fin conocí a mi príncipe de la colina – _una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro –_ Albert... ¡jam_á_s lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Eres mi príncipe! ¡Que lindo es estar viva! Gracias Dios. _

Continuó contemplando las estrellas y admirando la belleza infinita del universo, sintió cómo su corazón se llenaba de energía y vitalidad y muy sonriente regresó al Hogar de Pony.

Esa misma noche, no muy lejos de ahí, en una pequeña colina en el bosque de su mansión, Albert también contemplaba el mismo cielo estrellado. Pensaba en Candy y en cuánto la extrañaba. Recordaba la vez que la vio en Londres. Todo comenzó esa noche. Había sentido algo especial por ella que no había sentido antes, sólo que la rubia había conocido a Terry y estaban enamorados, por eso él había decidido vivir en África. Con el tiempo entendió que la quería y la extrañaba, y decidió regresar a America, también tenía que revelar su verdadera identidad. Luego perdió la memoria y durante ese tiempo se había enamorado más de ella. Al recobrar la memoria la primera persona que recordó fue Candy. Después le había confesado su interés por ella, diciéndole que era lindo compartir entre dos e hicieron la promesa de compartir sus alegrías y tristezas y ser más amigos. Luego le reveló su verdadera identidad y desde entonces la había dejado sola para que tuviera tiempo de meditar.

_-Han pasado más de seis meses Candy ¿Recuerdas mis palabras en el parque aquel día? - _hizo una pausa regresando el también a ese momento_ - Ese día quería decirte que te amaba, pero era muy pronto para ti, me conformé con pedirte que fuéramos más amigos. Sigo pensando igual que antes pequeña…te extraño,…te quiero Candy – _suspiró lentamente _ - Tiempo…necesito saber si puedes amarme. _

La estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, el cielo se mostraba en su esplendor y la noche parecía acompañar a Albert en su meditar. 

_-Dejaré que la vida tome su curso por ahora. No puedo pedirte que dejes el apellido porque no tendría manera de protegerte. Primero necesito saber si puedes amarme y en caso de que así sea, haré los trámites necesarios para que dejes de ser mi hija adoptiva y convertirte si así lo deseas... en mi esposa. Eso es lo que más quiero en la vida. Candy…no quiero nada más que saberte mía. _

Un mes más tarde, en una despejada mañana, Candy caminaba por la ciudad de Lakewood haciendo algunos encargos para el hogar de Pony. Mientras avanzaba por entre las calles recordó que, un poco más de un año atrás, por ese mismo lugar conoció a Mary Jane, directora de la escuela de enfermeras. Sonrió al recapitular todo el esfuerzo que hizo para obtener su título. Parecía que había pasado ya mucho tiempo y se sintió un poco vieja a sus dieciocho años.

A lo lejos vio un grupo de inquietas señoritas frente a un puesto de revistas, se aproximó y entonces entendió el motivo del revuelo: fotos, reportajes y más fotos, de la boda de Terry y Susana.

La chica lentamente tomó uno de los titulares y mientras lo hojeaba sintió cómo una sombra de tristeza se iba apoderando poco a poco de su corazón. Dejó la revista y con el rostro bajo y el alma atribulada continuó su camino. ¿Comprar la revista? ¿Para qué? Recordaba cada una de las fotos donde aparecía la pareja. Ella sonriente con su vestido de novia y Terry elegantemente vestido, con la mirada triste y casi sin sonrisa. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer por su pasado amor. El había prometido ser feliz y debía de confiar que así sería.

Al llegar al hogar de Pony, las damas notaron la tristeza en los ojos esmeralda y se preocuparon.

Candy les contó a grandes rasgos sobre la boda de Terry y las innumerables fotos que invadían las revistas y los periódicos sobre el suceso, quizá por eso las damas se esmeraron más en cuidar y consentir a Candy el resto del día. Platicaron con ella sobre diversos temas, prepararon su cena favorita pero de nada valió, ella suspendió su paseo diario y se retiró temprano a su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola.

En su cama, la enfermera intentaba inútilmente dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sus pensamientos viajaban hasta Terry.

_-Debes de ser feliz mi querido rebelde, lo prometiste. Tienes que darte cuenta de la belleza interior de Susana, ella te ama tanto o más de lo que yo te amé. Estuvo a punto de dar su vida para no interponerse entre nosotros, pero la vida es lo más preciado que tenemos. Debemos de vivirla felices aunque nos haya separado Terry – _Candy entendía, pero indiscutiblemente algo en su interior se rompió esa tarde en el puesto de revistas_ – ella es ahora tu mujer… tu mujer Terry..._

Algunos días después Candy retomó sus actividades y se fue a su acostumbrado paseo. Ėsta vez llevaba un libro con ella y se recostó sobre la hierba a leer. Estaba completamente sumida en su lectura cuanto repentinamente sintió la presencia de alguien y volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡Albert!- exclamó con genuina sorpresa y poniéndose en pie lo más rápido que pudo -¡Albert! ¡por fin viniste! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

- Y yo a ti pequeña - contestó emocionado al verla - que linda estás, ¿no me das un abrazo?

- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió la rubia lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡Que buen mozo estás! - exclamó sinceramente y sin pensarlo – perdón – se corrigió de inmediato y algo apenada - todavía me cuesta entender que eres mi padre adoptivo, perdóname, se que debo ser mas respetuosa.

Albert sintió como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

- La señorita Pony me dijo que te podía encontrar aquí – cambió el tema- ¿Quieres sentarte? - invitó galante mientras la ayudaba a hacerlo - ¿Cómo has estado pequeña? - preguntó con interés - Te veo tranquila y relajada.

- Sí – suspiró mientras hablaba y lo veía a los ojos - estos meses en el hogar de Pony me han dado paz, me siento casi como nueva – hizo una breve pausa recordando los sucesos de algunos días atrás - ¿Supiste que Terry se casó?

- Por eso vine, estaba preocupado por ti – respondió sinceramente el magnate.

- Ah – contestó suspirando lentamente – bueno, no te voy a negar que me sentí muy triste, pero cada día que pasa y veo un lindo amanecer, me hace sentir más fuerte y optimista y me digo a mi misma: "Candy, eres invulnerable" - añadió riendo y Albert uniéndose a ella.

- Que bueno verte sonreír Candy, pensé que te encontraría triste.

- Hace unos meses recibí carta de Susana, me sorprendió tener noticias suyas, decía que lamentaba como habían pasado las cosas. Yo le escribí respuesta, luego escribí una carta para Terry pero no las envié, me arrepentí porque no quería volver al pasado, para mí eso quedó atrás.

- No se si creas que lo que te voy a decir es una buena idea pero ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Desde aquella dolorosa tarde, no han tenido la oportunidad de conversar, ¿no crees que eso te haría bien?

- No – cortó de inmediato la rubia - no hay nada más que decirnos, Terry y yo hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, nuestras vidas siguen y debemos ser felices – añadió decidiendo dejar por un momento sus recuerdos y a Terry y concentrarse nuevamente en Albert -Pero, cuéntame de ti, ¿que has hecho este tiempo? ¿has viajado?

- He viajado muchísimo estos meses, solo he estado en Lakewood pocos días. A penas regresé hace dos días y pasado mañana parto a Canadá luego a Nueva York.

- Con razón te veo cansado y en tu mirada hay un dejo de tristeza –dijo buscando la mirada azul.

_- Es que hay alguien que me hace falta, tu Candy_, pensó él.

- Debe de ser lo que tú dices, cansancio –añadió el joven con media sonrisa.

- Quisiera poder ayudarte.

- Tu mirada y tu sonrisa son suficientes para fortalecerme, pequeña.

Se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos y se regalaron una linda sonrisa.

- ¿y Archie, como está? –dijo cambiando el tema- Annie me escribe pero nadie me ha visitado. Creo que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para dejarme sola con mis pensamientos – dijo haciendo un mohín que le causó gracia a Albert.

- Te mandó saludos, le dije que vendría a verte. El trabaja conmigo y George y es muy astuto en estrategias de negocios.

- No me extraña, siempre fue muy inteligente. Se que él y Annie continúan entendiéndose y no sabes cuanto me alegro por eso.

- ¿Y tú Candy? ¿Qué has hecho durante este tiempo?

- Ayudo en los quehaceres, doy clases a los niños, jugamos y soy su enfermera. Por las tardes, paseo por la colina y me he vuelto aficionada a la lectura especialmente poemas. He tenido tiempo de leer mucho y siento que me hace bien.

- ¡Esa si es noticia Candy! pensé que los libros te aburrían porque eres una chica muy activa.

Candy se quedó un momento pensativa.

- Desde que estuve en Escocia un verano comenzó a gustarme la lectura. Creo que al igual que tú, el tiempo me va cambiando, tanto que dudo que todavía pueda saltar de rama en rama, pero sigo siendo diestra para ¡subir árboles!

- Eres única Candy – le respondió con cariño - me complace escuchar que te guste la lectura, a mi me agrada leer literatura clásica Inglesa y Americana. Podríamos tener interesantes discusiones tú y yo.

- Me encantaría que me enseñaras más de literatura Albert – exclamó realmente emocionada la pecosa.

- Lo haremos algún día Candy – dijo poniéndose en pie y ayudando a la chica a hacer lo mismo - Me dio gusto verte y me voy tranquilo al verte tan bien.

- Ya te dije que Candy es ¡invulnerable! - afirmó sonriéndole.

- Me gusta tu optimismo.

- Albert, antes de que te vayas… ¿Cómo está la tía abuela?

- Siempre igual, parecen que los años no pasan por ella. Ahora le ha dado por pasar largas temporadas con los Leagan – añadió recordando lo dura que fue con Candy y lo mal que se porto Neal - Neal, no te volvió a molestar ¿verdad?

- No

- No le gustó nada tener que desmentir el compromiso ante la prensa. Aún recuerdo su cara… no le quedó más remedio – añadió sonriendo.

- Gracias por todo Albert – Lo miró a los ojos y tuvo un momento de duda – No estoy segura de que sea el mejor momento para pedírtelo pero, ya le había comentado a la tía abuela que le dijera al tío William sobre mi decisión de renunciar al apellido Ardley. No se si ella te lo dijo. Ya te imaginarás que de desagradecida no bajé y se puso muy mal por mi presencia – hizo una breve pausa al ver la expresión en la cara del rubio – Albert, quiero dejar el apellido y también necesito que me ayudes con una carta para que el doctor Lennard me contrate de nuevo como enfermera ¿podrías hacer eso por mi?

- Entonces ¿ya estas decidida?

- Si Albert, desde que dejé Londres he estado resuelta... me dejé llevar por el apellido, por favor concédemelo.

- Candy, ¿Por qué no esperas un tiempo más? Que estos meses te sirvan para descansar y meditar, no tomes decisiones drásticas que pueden afectar tu vida por lo menos por ahora. Después hablamos de eso pequeña ¿quieres?

- Está bien Albert lo que tú digas – accedió la joven - lo dejaremos para más adelante pero no creo que cambie de opinión. - volteó a verlo mientras le sonreía – Y no te olvides de escribirme, donde quiera que estés, ya sabes que me encanta saber de ti.

- Y a mí, de ti, así que cuenta con eso.

- Albert…cuídate mucho por favor.

- Lo haré, tu también.

Ambos se veían a los ojos pero el percibió timidez en ella:

- ¿Sucede algo Candy?

- N…No…

- _¿_Te parece un abrazo de despedida entonces? - la enfermera se acercó para perderse en sus brazos nuevamente.

- _¡Cuánto te extrañé! - _pensaba la rubia resistiéndose a separarse_ - Extrañaba oír tu voz, la calidez de tus brazos…_

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa Candy? hay algo diferente en tu mirada y no puedo adivinar qué es._

_******_

_Continuara...._

_Mil gracias a Calemoon por su ayuda en editar los primeros capitulos, sin su apoyo talvez no me hubiera atrevido a subir esta historia. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II ****De Regreso a Lakewood**

Durante los siguientes cuatro meses, Candy y Albert se comunicaron por medio de cartas. Platicaban de todo, lo que hacían durante el día, cómo había estado el trabajo. La rubia le decía del progreso de los niños en sus estudios, de sus paseos por las tardes y lecturas. Les dió también por intercambiar poemas, opiniones y confirmaron lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo sabían: tenían una afinidad innegable y se entendían a la perfección. Les disgustaba las mismas cosas: las multitudes, las normas impuestas por una sociedad hipócrita y la guerra. Gustaban de las mismas cosas: la naturaleza, los animales, las flores, las estrellas, los niños, las buenas amistades. Confirmaron que eran personas sencillas, sin complicaciones y libres como el viento.

Por medio de las cartas ella sentía que podía expresarse libremente con él, no había barreras que los separaran. Ambos esperaban ansiosos recibirlas, hasta que durante las últimas semanas Candy notó que Albert había dejado de escribirle.

Después de uno de sus paseos por la colina, Candy regresó sonriente al hogar de Pony, ya era tarde y todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Se dirigió a su cuarto, se preparó para dormir y se acostó. Pensaba en proyectos futuros, se sentía lista para emprender un nuevo camino. Ya había pasado casi un año desde aquella dolorosa despedida y el recuerdo de Terry parecía lejano, el tiempo había sido su aliado sin dudar. Decidió regresar a Chicago, a su antiguo apartamento y buscar trabajo en el hospital Santa Juana. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de ser vencida por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó al escuchar el ruido proveniente de su estómago avisándole que era hora de desayunar. Se puso en pie, lavó su rostro y optó por usar un vestido blanco con encajes rojos y una diadema del mismo tono escarlata con el cabello suelto, luego fue hacia la cocina donde la señorita Pony y la hermana María servían el desayuno a los niños.

- Lo siento me quedé dormida. Déjenme ayudarles -se ofreció solícita mientras tomaba un plato y comenzaba a servir también el desayuno a los niños que faltaban.

- Candy - dijo la religiosa - anoche llegaste muy tarde de tu paseo, tan tarde que no te sentí llegar. Creo que no debes estar tanto tiempo fuera y sola. Podría se peligroso.

- Tiene razón hermana María, señorita Pony perdónenme. Anoche tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar. De hecho he decidido regresar a mi antiguo trabajo en el hospital en Chicago – anunció sonriente – y si es posible, también al departamento que rentaba.

- Candy – habló la señorita Pony - sabes que nosotras te apoyamos en todas tus decisiones., pero estarás sola allá ¿no te sentirás triste con tus recuerdos y en una ciudad tan grande?

- No, señorita Pony, mi trabajo de enfermera es demandante y estaré ocupada casi todo el día. No se preocupen por mí – añadió - estaré bien. Además, tengo que afrontar mi vida sola y buscar mi camino.

- ¿Y que le dirás a los Ardley?

- Albert entenderá – contestó despacio - él quiere que encuentre mi propio camino, además creo que es mejor así...-dijo pensativa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Eh? Ah…nada. Iré a despedirme de Albert, Archie y Annie y regresaré a Chicago.

- ¿Cuándo piensas irte?

- Mañana mismo – contestó segura la enferemera – Hoy iré a despedirme.

Después del desayuno, se escuchó un toque en la puerta y Candy fue a abrir.

- ¡Albert! - exclamó sorprendida al verlo frente a ella.

- Candy ¡que bueno verte de nuevo!

- ¡Que grata sorpresa! - añadió ruborizándose.

Ambos se admiraron. Cuatro meses de pronto parecían toda una vida. El lucía más apuesto y varonil que nunca y ella madura y femenina.

- Candy ¡estás preciosa!

- Gracias, tú… te vez muy bien – contestó apenada - Pasa, por favor siéntate.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Deben de estar en la cocina – contestó haciendo una pausa pero observando detenidamente al rubio - ¿Te preocupa algo Albert?

- No se te escapa nada ¿verdad Candy?

- Tratandose de ti … no.

- Veras – hizo una pausa pensando en cómo explicarle la razón que lo había llevado hasta ella – La verdad es que necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algun problema? - preguntó intrigada.

- No lo llamaría problema, pero sí una situación de alerta.

La mirada de Candy le dio entender que no acababa de comprender lo que decía.

- Candy ... la tía Elroy está muy enferma, la presión alta se le ha mantenido constante. El doctor no se muestra optimista porque no ha habido mejoras. Sugiró cuidados y yo creo que tú eres la persona indicada. Tienes los conocimientos médicos para atenderla y además tu natural alegría estoy seguro que seran beneficos para ella.

- Albert - interrumpió la joven – creo que te estás olvidando de algo muy importante: La tía abuela me odia... dudo que mi presencia le haga bien.

- Candy, tu dulzura puede ser la mejor medicina. Confia en mi … creo saber lo que ella necesita – la estaba viendo directamente a los ojos y fue entonces que él también notó un cambio en ella – Tus ojos brillan nuevamente dulce Candy. ¿Acaso ya decidiste tu camino?

- Eh...no...no – mintió de prisa. No sería justo hablarle con la verdad porque seguramente la alentaría a seguir con sus planes iniciales - Voy contigo a Lakewood Albert, quiero ayudar a la tía. Sólo espero que mi presencia no empeore su salud – hizo una pausa - Le tengo cariño y le demostraré que no soy ingrata, que sé agradecer a la familia que me ha dado tanto.

- Gracias Candy.

- Voy a empacar mi ropa y nos vamos a Lakewood.

Más tarde ambos se despidieron de la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Albert tomó el equipaje, lo puso en la cajuela del auto y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Candy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y parecía que nada podría sacarla de ese transe.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Candy? - preguntó finalmente Albert y viéndola de reojo - Pequeña … yo se que tenías otros planes. No me veas así – añadió riendo por la cara que puso la chica al escuchar sus palabras – Te conozco muy bien Candy … a mi no puedes engañarme.

La rubia sonrió antes de contestar. Era imposible no ser un libro abierto para él.

- Había pensado regresar a Chicago, pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Lo importante ahora es la salud de la tía abuela. La presión alta afecta también al corazón y puede ser bastante peligroso para alguien de su edad.

- Si, lo sé -contestó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz - pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo atenderla y cuidarla lo mejor posible. Yo se que con tu ayuda ella mejorará.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Porque te conozco, y una de tus mayores cualidades es el amor incondicional que das a todos los que te rodean y a tus pacientes. A parte de cuidados médicos, la tía necesita amor y sólo conozco una persona que esté dispuesta a dar amor sin esperar nada a cambio … tú pequeña. Se que la tía ha sido dura contigo y sin embargo yo sabía que aceptarías venir conmigo. Eres una gran persona Candy … noble y buena.

- Por favor, me haces avergonzar..

- Extrañé verte – cambió el tema tomándola de la mano, mientras Candy sentía el corazón desbocado por el contacto - pero sabía que necesitabas tiempo para ti. Me gustó mucho el poder comunicarnos a través de cartas.

- Yo también extrañé verte pero tus cartas me ayudaron a no sentirme sola. Me gustaba escribirte por las tardes durante mi paseo. Nadie me interrumpía o me molestaba y podía escribir todo lo que quisiera … de hecho escribía tanto que creo que parecías mi diario.

- Yo presentía la llegada de tus cartas y las leía caminando por el bosque. No importaba si eran cortas o largas, las leía una y otra vez. Me costaba mucho ser breve al responderte, tenemos tanto en común pequeña - añadió sonriendo.

- Albert, se que has trabajado mucho desde que te convertiste en la cabeza de la familia, ¿Cómo has podido vivir todo este tiempo alejado de los animales que tanto amas?

- Los bosques de Lakewood tienen buena variedad de animales. Además, he establecido una fundación en África para la preservación de especies y otra aquí en America. He logrado encontrar un balance en mi vida haciendo las cosas que me gustan, pero también he aprendido a asumir mis responsabilidades y lo hago con agrado por la memoria de mis padres. Ya he conocido y visto bastante, ahora quiero concentrarme en otras cosas importantes en mi vida.

- Te entiendo – contestó la rubia - Terry y tú tienen eso en común. Ambos siguen adelante en sus carreras y siguen su camino libremente. Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo, por eso quiero regresar a Chicago.

- Y ¿Por qué en Chicago? ¿Cómo sabes que no encontrarás tu camino en Lakewood? Puedes trabajar en el hospital Saint Joseph.

- No lo sé, por ahora quiero alejarme de Lakewood, e irme a Chicago – contestó con un dejo de tristeza mientras sus manos se separaban.

Albert escuchó el tono de voz triste de Candy y entendió que había algo que a ella le preocupaba pero no quiso dejar el tema para después y continuó:

- Candy, casi me olvidaba – dijo entregándole un sobre – llegó esta carta para ti. Al parecer la enviaron a la mansión de Chicago y desde allá la hicieron llegar aquí. Viene de Francia.

- ¡Francia! ¿para mí? - exclamó realmente sorprendida y revisando el remitente - Michael Lambert – sus manos recorrían el sobre mientras su memoria trabajaba tratando de recordar - Michael desde Francia…

Por fin lo logró. Fue en Chicago donde conoció a ese joven militar de origen Francés, cirujano auxiliar que pronto iba a ser médico y fue llamado a servir al frente. El fue quien la había rescatado cuando ella bajó por una cuerda desde la torre de la mansión.

Albert vió cómo el rostro de Candy lentamente se iluminaba de alegría y sus ojos resplandecían al recordarlo. Le contó todos los detalles de cómo lo había conocido para que entendiera su reacción.

- Por lo que me dices, se conocieron brevemente. Debiste causarle muy buena impresión para que te recuerde después de tanto tiempo.

- El también me impresionó mucho – se apresuró a contestar - era un joven valiente, fuerte, educado y sencillo. Elisa también estaba muy entusiasmada con él. Ahora ya debe de ser doctor ¡Que bueno saber que esta bien y con vida!.

- Me imagino que estarás impaciente por abrir la carta.

- La leeré en la noche, en mi habitación – contestó la rubia - Pensará que no quise contestarle porque la fecha está atrasada. ¡Que gusto recibir noticias suyas!

Albert no pudo sonreir esta vez, se concentró en manejar runbo a Lakewood completamente en silencio.

- Albert, pondré todo de mi parte por que la abuela mejore, tal vez así me quiera un poquito, ya lo verás.

- Lo sé Candy.

Lo vió muy serio. Por un minuto se acordó de aquella tarde en que el le había pedido que fueran más amigos, que era lindo compartir entre dos, pero desde ese día había pasado muchos meses, y el hecho de haberse enterado que era su padre adoptivo, había cambiado algo dentro de ella, tal vez en ambos.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III ****Muestra de amor y humildad**

Albert y Candy fueron de inmediato a ver a la tía, mientras una de las doncellas llevaba el equipaje a su habitación. La tía abuela estaba en cama. Una mujer que siempre tuvo un aspecto fuerte y prepotente ahora yacía postrada en una cama con aspecto frágil, casi vencida. Candy la vio demacrada, débil, casi irreconocible, la situación quizá era peor de lo que imaginaba.

- Enfermera, por favor déjenos solos - dijo Albert.

- Si señor.

- Buenas tardes tía Elroy – saludó amablemente la rubia.

Esperó respuesta para saber si su visita era grata o no, pero al no obtenerla decidió continuar.

- Tía, no sabía que estaba enferma, de haberlo sabido habría venido antes.

- No te necesito, tengo otras enfermeras -respondió con débil voz y girando su rostro para no verla.

- Albert – habló la joven volteando hacia el patriarca - ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?

- Tía … sólo le pido que escuche a Candy. Ella quiere ayudar – dijo antes de abandonar la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta con la intención de intervenir si la abuela humillaba a Candy o se presentaba algún contratiempo.

- Tía abuela – comenzó a hablar la chica - yo sé que mi presencia nunca le agradó pero le pido que me de una oportunidad. Yo le tengo cariño, respeto y agradecimiento a usted y a ésta familia que me adoptó …

- ¡No tuve más remedio que aceptarlo!

- Lo sé tía, también sé que no soy de su agrado para llevar el apellido Ardley, sin embargo les estoy muy agradecida por la bondad y el cariño que me han dado – añadió mientras se ponía de rodillas al lado de la cama – déjeme cuidarla, permítame regresarle a la familia un poquito de lo que me ha dado. Tía, Albert y Archie están muy preocupados por su salud. Yo también lo estoy, yo…yo no quiero que algo malo le pase, yo la quiero – añadió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas - aunque usted no me quiera a mí – completó mientras el rostro de la anciana mostraba auténtica sorpresa – Se que le va a resultar difícil de creer, pero usted y yo tenemos algo en común – continuó haciendo una pequeña pausa - ambas sufrimos la pérdida de seres queridos, ambas amamos a Anthony y a Stear y lloramos inconsolablemente sus partidas. Su corazón ha soportado tanto dolor, tanta tristeza al igual que yo, pero usted es fuerte y la admiro por eso. Yo entiendo su sufrimiento tía, yo me siento tan triste como usted.

La señora Elroy no despegaba la vista de Candy, que al igual que ella tenía el rostro surcado por el llanto.

-Yo sé que usted quiere lo mejor para su familia y en estos momentos lo mejor es que se recupere. Por favor tía – insistió la enfermera - déjeme cuidarla. Si le pasa algo malo, Albert, Archie y yo no sabríamos que hacer, no soportaríamos más tristeza en ésta casa. Si usted quiere culparme, si quiere tratarme mal, hágalo, pero déjeme estar a su lado por favor.

Albert detrás de la puerta estaba emocionado por las palabras de la joven.

La tía recordó una vez que Candy la cuidó cuando ella tubo fiebre y recordó las tantas veces que la había humillado y reprochado en público. Le era difícil entender como ahora le pedía que la dejara estar cerca para cuidarla. Durante su vida, la tía nunca vio a alguien que pagara con amor y humildad tantas ofensas y se sintió conmovida.

- Está bien – aceptó finalmente con voz temblorosa.

Candy emitió una leve sonrisa y trató de reponerse.

- Gracias tía. Yo pondré todo de mi parte para ayudarla a mejorar. La cuidaré con todas mis fuerzas ¿Puedo retirarme? tengo que hablar con su enfermera. No se preocupe por nada tía, tiene que estar tranquila, verá que pronto estará bien.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del cuarto encontrándose con Albert. Estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta que los ojos de Albert estaban llenos de amor y admiración por ella.

- Candy – murmuró tendiéndole un pañuelo para secar su rostro - Eres…eres…¡maravillosa!

- La cuidaré con todo mi amor, y se repondrá pronto ¡ya veras! Ahora tengo que irme – dijo antes de salir apresurada rumbo a la cocina.

Candy se puso de acuerdo con la otra enfermera y dio instrucciones precisas en la cocina para que la abuela tuviera alimentos saludables y balanceados, lo cual era necesario para fortalecer el corazón y controlar la presión sanguínea. También dio instrucciones a todos los asistentes para que la tía no fuera perturbada, cualquier problema o visita tendría que ser consultada con Albert y con ella antes. Las instrucciones para las comidas se las daría ella a su debido momento. La servidumbre se sorprendió de la determinación de Candy y no dejaron de pensar que la mansión Lakewood tenía una nueva dueña.

Esa noche Candy pidió ser disculpada y se retiró temprano a su habitación. Albert se imaginó que quería contestar la carta de Michael desde Francia y se entristeció.

Al día siguiente, Candy se despertó muy temprano porque quería preparar ella misma el desayuno de la abuela. Se arregló y bajó a la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una taza de café. Poco a poco el café tuvo efecto y comenzó a sentirse más animada. Después llevó el desayuno a la tía y le dio de comer para después tomar sus medicinas.

La tía se quedó de nuevo dormida y Candy aprovechó para bajar rápidamente porque tenía que poner en el correo la carta para Michael. Al bajar vio a Albert y Archie que salían del comedor después del desayuno.

- Hola … hace un lindo día hoy ¿No les parece? - saludó alegremente la rubia.

- Buenos días Candy -dijo el sonriente rubio.

- ¡Que animada estás! - contestó Archie.

- Y ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¡El día está precioso! Me retiro chicos porque quiero dejar la carta en el buzón antes de que pase el cartero – comentó mientras se alejaba de prisa.

- Debe de ser una carta muy importante, ni siquiera nos dijo como estaba la tía abuela, hasta me sentí ignorado ¡ni siquiera me dijo lo elegante que luzco hoy! - reclamó Archie mientras Albert sonreía.

- Candy recibió carta de Francia de alguien llamado Michael Lambert. Tú lo debes de conocer, Candy me dijo que lo conocieron hace tiempo en una fiesta de Elisa en la mansión de Chicago, cuando Stear todavía estaba con nosotros.

- Michael Lambert…eh…Michael, ¡si! ¡ya lo recuerdo! ¡Un gran tipo! El arriesgó su vida para rescatar a Candy cuando ella bajó de la torre por una cuerda. Era militar, un doctor auxiliar y fue llamado a servir en el frente. Recuerdo que Candy se deslumbró por él y bailaron juntos toda la tarde. Recuerdo la cara de envidia de Elisa porque ella se burló del vestuario de Candy y Annie pero Michael fue un gran tipo y no le importó para nada ese detalle.

- Ya veo, respondió Albert desganado.

- Esa noche, Michael llevó a Candy en su coche hasta el hospital …

- Disculpa la interrupción, se nos hace tarde para irnos al despacho. George debe de estar esperándonos - interrumpió el rubio un tanto molesto.

- Si, perdón, vamos.

Durante los días que siguieron, los Leagan visitaron a la abuela varias veces pero ante el mal carácter de Elisa, Albert les había pedido de la mejor manera, que sus visitas fueran breves. La abuela no podía sufrir ningún exalto ni enojo.

El doctor Ross revisaba a la anciana una vez por semana y había aprobado los arreglos y el cuidado de Candy por lo que ella se sintió más resuelta que nunca en continuar la rutina que ya había establecido.

Le había pedido a Dorothy, quien ahora trabaja con los Ardley, que la despertara a las 6 de la mañana todos los días. Ella personalmente quería supervisar la preparación de las comidas de la tía, le llevaba el desayudo y controlaba la puntualidad de sus horarios. Era la costumbre de Candy dar instrucciones una noche antes sobre las comidas y cualquier actividad programada para el día siguiente. De ésta manera trascurrieron dos semanas.

La tía abuela Elroy estaba impresionada por los esfuerzos y mimos de la chica. Como si fuera una niña la alimentaba en la boca, le limpiaba los labios, la mantenía limpia y arreglada y permanecía con ella la mayor parte del día. Candy le leía libros de poesía y permanecía pendiente de la abuela mientras ésta dormía. Cuando la abuela quería caminar en su cuarto, le alcanzaba el bastón y la abrazaba para evitar alguna caída. La tía vio como algunas veces la rubia anticipaba que ella podría tener frío y tomaba una manta más para cobijarla.

***

Continuara....


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV ****Reflexiones**

La anciana vio en Candy tanta gentileza y bondad que le recordaban a Rosemary. Recordó cuando se opuso a que una mujer Ardley tuviera un trabajo como cualquiera y nunca se imaginó que gracias a que la rubia era buena enfermera ella estaba recuperándose. Tuvo tiempo suficiente de reflexionar y poco a poco su duro corazón se fue ablandando y su actitud comenzó a cambiar.

Durante la tercera semana, Candy notó una leve mejora en el semblante y espíritu de la anciana, y le pidió que juntas tomaran pequeñas caminatas en el jardín de rosas para tomar sol y respirar aire puro.

La tía accedió con agrado. Juntas paseaban después del medio día. Candy le mostraba las "dulce Candy" que Anthony cultivó para ella. Notó nostalgia en la mirada de la anciana pero parecía que ya no la culpaba por la muerte de Anthony ni de Stear, por lo menos no lo decía. En ocasiones, la abuela veía que Candy, como una niña, se alegraba por cosas tan pequeñas como el aire fresco o una colorida mariposa o una ardilla subiendo a un árbol. Vio el bonito contraste, entre una niña ingenua y una mujer fuerte y preparada para afrontar la vida.

En ocasiones Albert las acompañaba en sus paseos por el jardín y ambas se mostraban más que encantadas por su presencia.

Durante este tiempo, Albert notó que la correspondencia entre Michael y Candy se hizo más frecuente. La veía correr al el bosque con papel y lápiz para contestar las cartas y regresando entusiasmada y de estupendo humor. Su pequeña prefería tomar la cena en su cuarto alegando cansancio. El rubio sentía la distancia aumentando entre ellos y dañando seriamente su relación.

Recordaba con nostalgia la proximidad que había existido entre ellos desde siempre, especialmente cuando compartieron el apartamento y durante los meses que se escribieron. Aquella Candy había quedado totalmente atrás, ésta era lejana, ya no compartían poemas, palabras, amistad, miradas, no compartían nada.

Una noche en su habitación, Candy pensaba en todas las cosas que Michael compartía con ella en sus cartas, algunas experiencias de cuando sirvió en el frente, otras en el hospital de Paris, hablada de su vida cotidiana, de teatro, literatura y de cualquier otra cosa.

Por medio de cartas, había descubierto que Michael era un hombre tierno, amable, inteligente, valiente y muy educado. Sentía que podía confiar en él plenamente, se había convertido en un gran amigo y quería conocerlo más.

Después recordó la amistad que siempre existió entre ella y su príncipe de la colina y su corazón se llenó de tristeza. Recordó las cartas que compartieron por meses, de un pequeño estuche las sacó y comenzó a leer algunas de ellas mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Luego sacó el emblema que se le cayó a su príncipe la primera vez que lo vio, lo apretó junto a su pecho y lloró más.

Extrañaba mucho a Albert, a su amigo, el hombre quien vivió con ella en Chicago, la persona que ella quiso tanto. Lamentaba no poder conocer mejor a su príncipe y no poder amarlo, porque Albert y el príncipe eran una sola persona, su padre.

Comenzó a escribir unas líneas para expresar su tristeza, guardaría la carta para ella, sólo necesitaba desahogarse, luego la guardó en su libro de poemas y aún con lágrimas en su rostro se quedó dormida.

En la última visita a Lakewood, el doctor Ross expresó su satisfacción por los cuidados de las enfermeras, dijo que el mayor problema había pasado, de seguir con la rutina, la abuela continuaría mejorando y tendría un buen prospecto de vida bajo cuidados.

¡Candy irradiaba felicidad! Dio instrucciones para que se preparara una cena especial como celebración, sería una cena entre familia por lo que Archie invitó a Annie, su prometida y los Leagan fueron invitados por cortesía.

Esa noche, Candy se esmeró por lucir hermosa. Quería mostrarle a la abuela lo contenta que estaba por su recuperación. Eligió un vestido verde esmeralda y se recogió el cabello. Sabía que se veía más madura con ese peinado y que la tía aprobaría su atuendo. Cuando la rubia entró al comedor, todos notaron lo bella que se veía, especialmente Albert quien sonrió de medio lado al quedar fascinado por su belleza. No dejó de sentir tristeza porque extrañaba conversar con su pequeña, estaban tan distantes que se sentía como un extraño ante ella.

Poco a poco la familia se reunió puntual a las 8:00 de la noche. La señora Leagan llegó con sus hijos Neal y Elisa, su esposo no atendió debido a que se encontraba en un viaje de negocios. Albert y Candy los recibieron al entrar.

- Buenas noches tío William- dijo Elisa en tono altivo ignorando a Candy.

- Buenas noches Elisa.

- ¿No comentas nada sobre mi aspecto? – preguntó coqueta.

- Siempre tan elegante Elisa – respondió cortésmente

- ¿Cómo estás tío William? - saludó Neal amablemente.

- Muy bien Neal, bienvenido a casa.

- Candy, te ves preciosa - añadió Neal galante.

- Gracias Neal, buenas noches.

- Señora Leagan, bienvenida - dijo Albert.

- Gracias por la invitación William -respondió ignorando a la rubia.

Procedieron al comedor, Albert asignó los asientos correspondientes y pidió que todos se mantuvieran de pie para el brindis:

- Familia, brindemos y demos gracias a Dios por la mejora de nuestra querida tía abuela Elroy. ¡Que su buena salud dure para siempre! -inmediatamente todos dijeron ¡salud!- Después tomaron asiento y la cena comenzó.

No se podían quejar, estuvo deliciosa y la conversación fue placentera. Al finalizar, el grupo se dirigió al salón de té.

- Tía Elroy, el doctor Ross no pudo darnos mejor noticia que su recuperación. Si continuamos con la rutina establecida seguirá recuperándose poco a poco -dijo Albert sonriente mientras sostenía una taza de té.

- Sí tía, estábamos muy preocupados por usted, pero gracias a Candy y al doctor Ross usted ya está mejor -añadió Archie entusiasmado mientras sostenía la mano de Annie entre las suyas.

- Debemos de dar gracias a Dios primero, además la tía puso todo de su parte ¡ella es fuerte!- dijo Candy sonriéndole a la tía.

- Candy, tengo que agradecerte. Cuidaste muy bien de mí, gracias.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tales palabras viniendo de la siempre orgullosa y altiva tía abuela Elroy. Candy se sintió conmovida, sonrió levemente y se quedó en silencio.

Albert estaba una vez más sorprendido por la modestia y sensibilidad de la rubia; su belleza y valiosas cualidades le atraían y más que nunca quiso acercarse a ella y recuperar la amistad y cercanía que había existido antes entre ellos.

Los Leagan, al escuchar las palabras de agradecimiento de la tía hacia Candy permanecieron callados como tumbas porque aunque eran familia cercana nunca se preocuparon verdaderamente por la salud de la ella hasta el punto de cuidarla.

Esa noche, Candy fue admirada por los caballeros de la familia por su capacidad como enfermera, su bondad y belleza. Annie permanecía callada y se limitaba a sonreír. Notaba la admiración que Albert y Archie desplegaban hacia su amiga, incluso Neal no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Annie también sentía admiración por su hermana pero al ver que los ojos de Archie continuamente se dirigían hacia Candy y no hacia ella, se sintió desconcertada y triste.

Los Leagan se apartaron del grupo un poco, Neal les dijo a su hermana y su madre que ya era inútil hacer algo en contra de Candy porque la tía estaba del lado de ella y se burló porque todas las intrigas pasadas no habían servido para nada.

Las damas Leagan se retorcieron de rabia al darse cuenta que las palabras de Neal eran ciertas. Decidieron que era más conveniente dar una tregua; más tarde le cobrarían a la recogida la humillación que Neal soportó cuando desmintió su compromiso con ella.

Era ya de noche, Archie llevó a Annie a su casa y los Leagan se despidieron. La tía Elroy se retiró a su cuarto donde otra enfermera la esperaba para darle sus medicinas y acostarla.

Albert y Candy decidieron salir brevemente al jardín. Era una noche cálida, no había luna y solo las luces lejanas de la mansión alumbraban un poco en la oscuridad.

- Candy, gracias, sabía que con tus cuidados la tía se pondría mejor- dijo Albert mientras caminaban despacio entre las rosas.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Lo esperaba, cuidaste a la tía con tanto cariño, con tanto amor y el amor lo puede todo Candy. ¡No sabes cuánto te admiro pequeña! -_¡deseo tanto que seas mi esposa! – pensó _mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

- La tía es fuerte, debemos seguir cuidándola –dijo Candy con cierto entusiasmo pero bajando la vista ante los penetrantes ojos celeste viéndola.

- Es fuerte igual que tu.

- Yo he sido afortunada porque en los momentos más difíciles, siempre he tenido a alguien que me ha ayudado y esa persona fuiste tu Albert, gracias- añadió la rubia mientras buscaba su mirada.

- ¿Fui? ¿no lo soy más? - contestó sorprendido - Candy, durante las últimas semanas te has mantenido alejada de mí, algo ha cambiado en ti. Extraño nuestras conversaciones ¿ya no confías en mí como antes? - se quejó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Nunca dejaré de confiar en ti. Es solo que he estado muy ocupada, debo de concentrarme en ayudar a la abuela, además eres un hombre muy ocupado y no quiero molestarte con mis cosas.

- No hables así Candy, no sé que ha pasado, entre nosotros siempre hubo una profunda amistad. Dime… ¿cómo va tu amistad con Michael?

- Muy bien, es un gran amigo, le tengo mucha confianza y admiro su trabajo en el Hospital de Paris. Nos entendemos muy bien, ojala algún día puedas conocerlo, dijo la rubia sonriente.

Albert se detuvo, ella hizo lo mismo, la vio fijamente a los ojos.

- Antes derramabas tu corazón conmigo, ahora lo haces con Michael- dijo el joven con voz tenue y un dejo de reclamo y tristeza mientras se acercaba más a ella.

- El... es un buen amigo… – dijo la rubia dulcemente como dándole una explicación mientras bajaba su rostro sumisa a sus sentimientos por el joven en frente de ella.

- Una vez nos prometimos ser más amigos y compartir juntos nuestros problemas y tristezas ¿lo recuerdas pequeña? – murmuró mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y le levantaba el rostro.

- Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fuiste tú quien no cumplió su promesa – añadió Candy un poco molesta mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos- no confiaste en mí tus problemas, te fuiste y me dejaste más sola que nunca – hizo una pausa y dio un paso alejándose de él- Sabía que cuando recuperaras la memoria te irías como siempre lo hiciste antes, después de ese día, todo cambió.

Albert la buscó de nuevo, se paró en frente de ella y la tomó de las manos.

- Entiendo que me reproches, no podía quedarme más contigo porque te quería y te ponía en riesgo que hablaran mal de ti, también no quería ocultarme más.

- Yo hubiera entendido si me hubieras explicado lo que te pasaba. Te necesité tanto, además la muerte de Stear fue un golpe muy duro para mi sola – dijo un poco angustiada.

- Perdóname Candy, no pude estar contigo en esos momentos no me lo permitieron.

- No quiero sufrir más, toda la gente que quiero se va, todos se han ido. Tu me dejaste sola aquel dia, no lo puedo olvidar.

- Yo estoy aquí Candy contigo, eres tú quien ha cambiado conmigo.

- Yo no he cambiado Albert, sigo confiando en ti. -_Las cosas ya no son igual que antes, no lo son - _pensó_._

No quiso seguir viéndola triste y decidió cambiar el tema a uno más ameno mientras le indicaba el camino de regreso a la mansión.

- No pensemos en cosas tristes, dime, ¿has visto como la tía ha cambiado contigo?, aunque no dice mucho, está agradecida por tus cuidados. Te las has ganado, ni siquiera Elisa o su madre han hecho por ella lo que tú has hecho-dijo el rubio tratando de animarla.

- Si, me alegra mucho…

- Candy… me gustaría que compartiéramos más tiempo juntos ahora que la tía está recuperada. ¿Te gustaría si después de la hora del té, caminamos por el jardín y paseamos por el bosque? Podemos cabalgar, pasear por la cascada y por la casita de campo. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! ¿Te gustaría Candy? -pregunto sonriente.

- Si Albert, ¡me encantaría! ¿Cuándo comenzamos? –exclamó realmente entusiasmada.

- ¡Mañana! -Contestó el en el mismo tono.

- Te veré en el jardín entonces -dijo sonriendo

- Entremos a casa Candy.

Ambos se sentían felices por la recuperación de la abuela y porque pasarían las tardes juntos. Candy no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos, extrañaba la compañía de Albert y añoraba reanudar su amistad con él, sin embargo había algo dentro de ella que no coincidía, que no concordaba y la perturbaba.

***

Continuara...

Calemoon mil gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V ****Confusión**

Durante todo el mes anterior, Candy había estado muy ocupada cuidando de la abuela y de la casa, pero necesitaba tiempo para meditar ya que en su mente y corazón existían una serie de emociones y sentimientos distintos que necesitaba atender.

Por una parte se sentía muy contenta porque se había ganado la voluntad de la tía Elroy quien cada día mejoraba de salud y estaba complacida de haber aprovechado su tiempo. Pero, por otra parte, cada día que pasaba deseaba más regresar a Chicago porque, aunque la compañía de los Ardley era buena, en realidad, no se sentía verdaderamente parte de la familia.

_- Tendré que hablar con Albert al respecto. La tía abuela está agradecida pero en el fondo no soy el tipo de dama que ella hubiera deseado para llevar el apellido. Albert es todo un noble, en realidad los Ardley son muy distintos a mi y yo de ellos. _

¡Hora de levantarse! para su gran sorpresa, se había acostumbrado a despertarse temprano. Después del baño, se vistió y se fue a la cocina para ayudar en la preparación del desayuno de la abuela.

Como de costumbre, le dio el desayuno, y sus medicinas. La convivencia hizo que se acostumbraran la una a la otra y se sintieran en confianza. La tía la felicitó por hacer un buen trabajo con la casa y le pidió que continuara haciéndose cargo mientras ella se recuperaba.

- Candy, te debo una disculpa por haberme dejado llevar de los consejos de los Leagan y haber querido casarte con Neal. Se que el no era de tu agrado pero lo último que quería era que otro miembro de nuestra familia se enlistara en el ejercito –dijo la anciana en tono bajo disculpándose mientras Candy acomodaba mejor las sábanas.

- Eso está olvidado tía, no se preocupe más por eso. ¿quiere que lea algo de poesía? – dijo mientras caminaba al armario para tomar el libro.

- Gracias Candy.

La tía le pidió que dejaran los libros de poesía y que leyeran Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare. Candy sintió que su corazón dio un brinco al oír la petición, pero no pudo negarse, se sentó en una silla a la par de la cama y comenzó a leer en voz alta las páginas del libro. Cada palabra y cada frase, se imaginaba a Terry recitándolas en el teatro. Después la anciana se quedó dormida por los efectos de las medicinas, pero Candy continuó leyendo recordando melancólicamente al que fuera alguna vez su rebelde Romeo. No pudo evitar recordar cuando bailó con él vestida de Julieta, lo recordó con tanta fuerza que su corazón se llenó de tristeza.

- _Cumple tu promesa… se felizTerry_… -murmuró la rubia melancólicamente.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Albert, Archie y George dejaron el despacho para tomar sus alimentos y fueron al comedor, Candy y la tía abuela bajaron de la habitación para reunirse con ellos. Cuando las damas se aproximaban al grupo, una doncella le entregó a Candy una carta de Michael, lo cual hizo que se apenara.

Mientras comían, Albert notó cierta preocupación en los ojos de Candy, parecía pensativa y preocupada.

- ¿Todo bien Candy? – preguntó Albert en voz baja mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino- Candy – volvió a repetir al no obtener respuesta - ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? ¡perdón! ¿Decías? –respondió apenada.

- Debe de estar exhausta - dijo la tía abuela- Candy me ha cuidado durante todo un mes, tiene que distraerse. ¿Porqué no contratas a otra enfermera William?, así tendrá más tiempo para ella misma.

- ¡No! no tía, me gusta cuidarla- respondió la rubia un tanto alarmada- quiero estar siempre ocupada, no podría estar en ésta casa tan grande sin hacer nada.

- Te mantendré ocupada porque me gustaría que continuáramos con nuestra lectura de Shakespeare después tendrás el tiempo libre- agregó la anciana mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- ¿Shakespeare? – exclamó Albert un tanto sorprendido mientras fijaba sus ojos en Candy.

- Insisto en que William contrate a otra enfermera que te releve Candy.

- Estoy de acuerdo tía- afirmó Albert.

- Entonces está decidido ¡así será!- concluyó la tía.

Archie mencionó que su boda con Annie estaba cerca y que la celebración sería en la mansión de los Britter a petición de los padres de su prometida, noticia que trajo alegría a todos los presentes. El almuerzo terminó y la mayoría se retiró del comedor excepto Candy y Albert.

- Candy ¿qué tienes? - preguntó delicadamente el hombre - ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ver esa tristeza en tus ojos pequeña? – añadió mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello que le caía por la mejilla.

- En realidad hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo ¿te parece si hablamos durante nuestro paseo ésta tarde?- preguntó la rubia mientras trataba de ocultar el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando los dedos del caballero rozaron su mejilla.

- Si claro- hizo una pausa - no me gusta verte triste Candy -dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de las manos - Cuando te veo triste, yo también lo estoy.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

- No es nada, ya hablaremos, gracias Albert.

Hubo un silencio y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.

- Tengo que irme pequeña, George y Archie me esperan en el despacho, no nos esperen para el té, tenemos mucho trabajo- dijo el empresario mientras soltaba las pequeñas manos muy a su pesar.

La hora del té fue amena a pesar de la ausencia de los caballeros de la casa, la tía Elroy y Candy tuvieron la grata visita de Annie, quien llegó a pedirles ayuda para los preparativos de su boda. La señora Britter ayudaría pero estaba ocupada atendiendo eventos sociales con el señor Britter quien recientemente había regresado de un largo viaje de negocios.

Candy estaba muy entusiasmada y feliz por su hermana y se ofreció a ayudarle en todo lo posible. Por fin encontró una buena razón para mantenerse ocupada y alejada de cualquier triste recuerdo que quisiera invadir su tranquilidad. Annie la recogería todos los días por la mañana y estarían de regreso después de la hora del almuerzo, tiempo justo para que Candy tuviera los paseos por el jardín con la abuela y las tardes se las dedicaría a Albert.

Las dos hermanas caminaron hacia el portal de la casa donde un auto esperaba a la morena quien antes de abordar, le mostró a Candy un artículo en el periódico:

- Candy, aquí hay algo sobre Terry, pero no te preocupes puede ser un rumor nada más.

La rubia vio fotos de Terry y Susana y leyó la nota:

_El Matrimonio Grandchester destrozado en las rocas_

_Terruce y Susana lo han negado, pero fuentes cercanas a la familia aseguran que la pareja vive en total desacuerdo. Cuando los entrevistan dicen que tienen problemas como cualquier otra pareja que es una etapa que superarán……_

- Siento lo de la noticia, pero me pareció correcto que supieras - dijo Annie al darle un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida y entrando al auto se marchó.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse triste, quería la felicidad de ambos y esperó que solo fueran rumores.

En esos momentos escuchó un sonido familiar de un pequeño zorrillo particularmente travieso que conocía muy bien.

- ¡Pupé! - exclamó con mucha alegría, como si el minuto anterior de tristeza no hubiera existido-. ¿Te mandó Albert a consolarme? ¡Te ves muy bien! Es la hora de mi paseo con Albert ¿quieres venir con nosotros? se alegrará de verte Pupé -puso al zorrillo en su hombro y lo detuvo con una mano mientras corría hacia los jardines.

Albert vio a Candy que se aproximaba corriendo con Pupé en su hombro, el animalito saltó a los brazos de su amo en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance mientras recibía las caricias que había estado buscando.

- Pupé ¡que bueno verte! ¡Te ves muy bien! ¿Ya tienes familia?- preguntó el rubio alegremente mientras lo acariciaba.

- ¡Yo creo que sí, se ve muy contento! –añadió Candy también acariciándolo.

- Es que las cosas son más lindas cuando se comparten entre dos- respondió Albert

Candy se quedó estática al escuchar aquellas palabras y Albert lo notó.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó desconcertado mientras continuaba acariciando a Pupé.

- Eso dijiste un día…antes que supiera que eras el tío William - respondió la rubia sin pensar al mismo tiempo que se arrepentía de sus palabras- Perdona, no sé por qué dije eso.

- Lo dijiste porque está en tu corazón y tú nunca me has ocultado nada.

- Disculpa, es que algunas veces no se como tratarte, tengo que acostumbrarme a tratarte distinto a antes…

Albert puso a Pupé en el suelo y le prestó toda su atención a la perturbada rubia en frente de él.

- Soy la misma persona y sigo pensando igual que antes.

- Fue Albert quien dijo esas palabras y hoy eres el tío William.

- No me digas eso Candy, soy el mismo Albert de siempre, míralo en mis ojos – la tomó por los hombros y se vieron fijamente- Perdóname pequeña, quisiera borrar toda tu tristeza…

El par de ojos azul cielo viéndola con ternura y amor le dieron la paz que necesitaba en ese momento, le sonrió a su príncipe y desistió de dar rienda suelta a su confusión, quería pasar ese lindo momento con Albert ... sólo con él dejando cualquier preocupación atrás.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el bosque.

- Albert... ¿viste el periódico?

- ¿Te refieres al rumor sobre el matrimonio deTerry?

- Si

- Puede ser sólo un rumor, ¿Cómo te sientes con la noticia?

- Me preocupa porque se que Susana lo ama, ambos merecen ser felices.

- Estamos de acuerdo.

Siguieron caminando un rato en silencio, él le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó y se sorprendió al sentir los fuertes músculos entre sus manos, sintió el deseo de acercarse más pero resistió el impulso.

- Albert… desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de hacerte una pregunta pero es muy personal.

- Puedes preguntarme lo que sea Candy.

- Bueno – carraspeó la rubia dándose valor - ¿alguna vez te enamoraste?

Realmente lo tomó por sorpresa. Siguió caminando por un momento hasta que finalmente se detuvo, se quitó el saco y lo puso sobre la hierba para que se sentaran.

- Tú mejor que nadie sabe que siempre he viajado de un lugar a otro, en medio de ciudades y negocios, no he tenido tiempo suficiente para conocer detenidamente a alguien – respondió clavando su azul mirada en los ojos color esmeralda - En verdad Candy, la única persona que quiero y a quien extraño durante mis viajes es a ti.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamó sorprendida.

- Así es, cuando estuve en África te extrañe mucho, y decidí regresar a America, además tenía que revelar mi identidad.

- Y durante todos estos años ¿no conociste a alguien que llamara tu atención? –quería saber si su príncipe había amado a alguien antes.

- Si, conocí a algunas… pero no a cualquier chica le gustan los animales – respondió el joven sonriendo.

- ¿Hubo alguien en particular? –insistió la rubia.

Albert hizo una pausa y ella regresó a sus recuerdos.

- Hubo alguien que conocí en mi última visita a África. Era de familia muy importante en Londres, se enteró que en África hacía falta ayuda médica para los niños y sus padres y se embarcó a pesar de la oposición de sus padres. Era una mujer bondadosa y muy inteligente –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Le gustaban las mismas cosas que a ti?

- Si, le encantaban los animales, además era muy liberal en su forma de pensar.

- ¿Guapa? – preguntó Candy preocupada.

Albert sonrió al oír la última pregunta, sabía que Candy estaba celosa.

- ¡Muy bella! - respondió sinceramente.

- ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó rápidamente un tanto angustiada.

- Se llama Grace Colville, su padre es Frances y su madre Inglesa –respondió tranquilamente ignorando la congoja en la rubia- Es hija única, una mujer culta, habla varios idiomas y sabe mucho de medicina.

- ¿Pero cómo es? Dices que es bella…-insistió Candy con tono de voz tranquilo tratando de ocultar el remolino de emociones dentro de ella.

- La verdadera belleza es interna Candy, lo importante es la nobleza del corazón en las personas, pero para contestar tu pregunta ella es alta, un poco menos que yo, esbelta, ojos verdes y cabellos castaños. Tiene una voz dulce como la tuya. En verdad, ella me recordaba mucho a ti.

- ¿Por qué no la mencionaste en tu carta? -sorprendida por la belleza de la dama.

- No se, no lo vi necesario.

Albert se deleitaba al contemplar el par de esmeraldas un tanto inquietos por sus respuestas. Los ojos de su pequeña eran un libro abierto para el, trataba de ocultar su alegría al sentir que tal vez lo amaba igual que el a ella.

- ¿Que pasó con ella?

- Creo que se quedó un tiempo más en África, yo tuve que regresar a America, me imagino que estará en Inglaterra. Su padre es un importante banquero.

- Que interesante…y… ¿piensas buscarla?- preguntó la chica finalmente con el corazón en la boca.

- Por supuesto que no Candy – respondió el rubio en tono dulce viéndola a los ojos sonriente, no quería que su pequeña se angustiara y le contestó con sinceridad- En estos momentos no tengo planeado ningún viaje al exterior. Quiero quedarme en casa.

Al oír eso, Candy se sintió más tranquila y Albert muy alegre porque sintió que la conversación había servido para acercarlos más.

- Que curiosa eres pequeña, dime, hoy dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo, ¿Qué es?

- ¿Te parece si hablamos de eso en nuestro próximo paseo? Creo que ya es tarde.

- Si, está bien.

Albert le ayudó a ponerse en pie, recogió su saco, lo sacudió y lo puso alrededor de los hombros de Candy para protegerla del frío. Al sentir la proximidad de sus cuerpos, Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica por la espalda y una punzada en el corazón. Aspiró el olor deseable a maderas y lavanda y el tibio aliento en su frente y se sintió atraída. El le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella aceptó un poco dudosa y juntos caminaron hacia la mansión.

Entraron a la casa risueños cuando el mayordomo les recordó que faltaba solamente media hora para la cena. Se vieron a los ojos asustados y juntos corrieron por los escalones hacia el segundo piso mientras emitían sonrisas que se escuchaban por toda la sala. Corrieron a sus habitaciones para darse un baño y cambiarse para la cena.

La tía Elroy fue la primera en llegar al comedor, luego llegó Archie, después Albert y cinco minutos retrazada, Candy.

Por supuesto que la abuela se quejó por la tardanza de la enfermera pero el resto de la velada fue agradable. Candy les contó a todos que ayudaría a Annie con los preparativos de la boda por lo que Archie se mostró muy contento. Candy le dijo a la tía que su guía y consejos en los preparativos de la boda eran imprescindibles, por lo cual la tía se sintió halagada.

Albert admiraba la ingenuidad de Candy porque no se daba cuenta que con sus sinceras palabras, se ganaba cada vez más la voluntad de la anciana.

Después de la cena, la tía se retiró a su habitación mientras que los jóvenes se trasladaron al cuarto del té. Ahí Archie y Albert jugaron un partido de ajedrez, mientras Candy leía un libro de poemas de amor. Después de un largo rato, Candy sintió que el sueño la vencía y se disculpó con los caballeros. Ellos acordaron terminar el juego y fueron a sus habitaciones. Candy fue primero a la cocina a dar las instrucciones de la comida para el día siguiente, luego se marchó a su habitación.

Al aproximarse a su habitación, vio a lo lejos una figura masculina alta y esbelta apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto:

- Albert, pensé que estabas en tu habitación. Fui a dar las instrucciones para la comida de mañana – dijo intrigada por la presencia del apuesto joven.

- Quería darte las gracias por el lindo paseo esta tarde –dijo el rubio muy dulcemente- Espero que mañana lo volvamos a repetir – hizo una pausa y sacó una flor de su saco- es para ti – murmuró entregándosela- La corté mientras paseábamos y todavía está fresca. Candy olió la flor y le regaló una bella sonrisa, no dijo más porque estaba nerviosa.

- ¡Eres tan linda cuando ríes! – dijo el joven causando que ella se sonrojara- Buenas noches Candy.

- Buenas noches Albert _mi príncipe de la colina - _pensó.

Entró a su habitación, inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta se recostó en la cama y olió nuevamente la flor, respiró profundo y sonrió pensando en Albert.

Ya lista para dormir, Candy notó que su sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios. Vio la flor solitaria que había puesto en un vaso con agua y nuevamente sonrió, pero un par de segundos más tarde, su rostro se entristeció al recordar quien era verdaderamente Albert y nuevamente se sintió confundida.

Después leyó otra carta que Michael le mandó y escribió respuesta. Luego antes de dormirse, le dio gracias a Dios por el día, le rogó que protegiera a la hermana María, la señorita Pony y a Albert…Albert…y hablando con Dios, se quedó profundamente dormida.

***

Continuara...

Calemoon, gracias linda!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI ****Preparando una boda**

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó con un toque en la puerta.

- ¿Si, quién es? – preguntó Candy desde su cama aún somnolienta.

- Dorothy.

- Pasa Dorothy ¿Qué horas es? - se dirigió a la chica tan pronto entró.

- Las 7:30 Candy.

- ¡Es tardísimo! – exclamó exaltada

- Tranquila - le dijo sonriendo - no te preocupes por el desayuno de la Sra. Elroy, ya conocemos bien los alimentos para ella, de hecho ya desayunó y preguntó por ti. Le dijimos que estabas cansada, y dio órdenes que no te molestaran.

- Que bueno, gracias Dorothy – murmuró recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

- Vine para recordarte que la señorita Annie pasará a las 8:30 para irse de compras.

- Si, prepárame un baño por favor, tengo el tiempo justo – dijo saliendo de entre las sábanas y dirigiéndose a tomar una carta que estaba sobre el armario- Dorothy ¿puedes poner esta carta en el correo por favor?

- Por supuesto Candy – contestó tomándola.

- Gracias.

Después del baño, eligió un bonito vestido amarillo con encajes dorados y diadema del mismo color. Bajó al salón principal y vio a Albert salir apresurado del comedor, elegantemente vestido con traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja con leves rayas color gris.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sonrieron coquetamente. Ambos lucían espléndidos en sus atuendos.

- ¡Que linda estas!- dijo el rubio con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Y tú muy elegante –respondió ruborizándose lo cual Albert notó y se acercó más a ella.

- Tengo una reunión en la oficina del banco –comentó viéndola tiernamente - pequeña, nos vemos más tarde para nuestro paseo.

- Si, hasta entonces – respondió casi sin aliento al verlo alejarse y sentir su corazón latir desbocado de la impresión.

Segundos después, Annie hizo su entrada en la mansión.

- Buenos días Candy –saludó la morena muy sonriente.

- Annie, buenos días. Estoy lista, pero antes de irnos me gustaría ver a la tía Elroy, ¿me acompañas?

- Claro, vamos

En su habitación, la abuela leía un libro cerca de la ventana sentada en su silla de ruedas.

- Pase - dijo la enfermera al escuchar el llamado a la puerta.

- Buenos días tía abuela -saludaron las dos chicas al entrar.

- Buenos días - respondió la anciana alegre al tiempo que le indicaba con una mirada a la enfermera que la dejara sola con las jóvenes.

- Tía ¿cómo se siente hoy? – preguntó Candy mientras tomaban asiento cerca de ella.

- Me siento bien gracias. Se que van de compras por los arreglos de tu boda Annie.

- Si tía - respondió tímida la morena.

- Espero Candy, que estés de vuelta para nuestro paseo por el jardín. El sol me sienta muy bien y quiero que continúes con nuestra lectura del libro –dijo la anciana en tono un tanto demandante.

- Si tía, estaré de regreso a tiempo. A Annie y a mi nos gustaría que usted nos diera algunos consejos de cómo organizar una gran fiesta, nadie mejor que usted para saberlo.

Annie vio a Candy con ojos de aprobación. La tía abuela había organizado grandes recepciones y entretenido a nobleza ¡nadie mejor que ella para aconsejarlas!

- Entonces tomen nota –respondió la abuela con su usual voz ronca.

La siguiente hora se fue rápidamente. Al escuchar las sugerencias de la tía, las jóvenes se impresionaron por su exquisito y fino gusto. Candy se preguntaba ¿cuánto costaría todo aquello? Y Annie se imaginaba que su boda sería la boda del año. Tomaron nota de cada una de las sugerencias y estaban ansiosas por comenzar su tarea en las tiendas.

- Bueno niñas, estoy cansada –murmuró con voz firme dando por concluida la reunión.

- Si tía, gracias por todo - dijo Annie.

- Gracias tía, descanse por favor, nos vemos más tarde. Llamaré a su enfermera.

Las jóvenes tomaron el auto de los Britter y se dirigieron presurosas a la ciudad.

- ¿Ya hiciste la lista de invitados? -preguntó Candy imaginando la cantidad de personas que asistirían a la boda.

- No, primero el vestido y la decoración, luego los recuerdos ¿qué hay de la comida? ¿y la música? ¿la iglesia? ¡ah!- exclamó la morena dándose cuenta del arduo trabajo que se les venía encima-¡Creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda!

- Invita a Patty que pase una temporada contigo así nos ayuda con todo.

- Si, tienes razón- contestó Annie con alegría- le enviaré un telegrama hoy mismo a Florida ¡no se puede negar! Tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, después de almorzar juntas en un café, Annie regresó a Candy a la mansión Ardley justo a tiempo para tomar el paseo por el jardín con la tía abuela. Candy fue a buscarla a su habitación pero Dorothy le dijo que ella la esperaba ya en una de las bancas del jardín acompañada de una de sus enfermeras. Cuando Candy llegó, la enfermera leía del libro de Romeo y Julieta.

- ¡Que bueno que llegas Candy! –dijo la anciana alegre- lee para mí por favor porque ésta muchachita no sabe leer a Shakespeare como tú lo haces.

- Si tía – respondió Candy apenada, tomando el libro y dándole a la enfermera una sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

_Julieta _

_Ya quieres irte? Aun no es de día. _

_Era el ruiseñor y no la alondra_

_El que hirió_

_El fondo temeroso de tu oído._

_Todas las noches canta en aquel granado._

_Créeme, amor, era el ruiseñor. _

_Romeo_

_No, era la alondra,_

_heraldo de la aurora, _

_No el ruiseñor. Mira, amor, _

_Que perversas franjas de luz_

_Ribetean las nubes que se rasgan_

_allá en el oriente. Se han extinguido_

_los candiles de la noche y gozoso el día_

_se para de puntitas en las brumosas cimas _

_de las montañas. _

_¡Preciso es que parta y viva, o que me quede y muera!_

_Julieta  
Esa luz no es luz del día, lo sé bien;  
es algún meteoro que el sol ha creado  
para ser esta noche tu antorcha  
y alumbrarte el camino de Mantua.  
Quédate un poco, aún no tienes que irte. *_

Candy no pudo seguir leyendo, el amor entre los dos personajes era tan intenso que se identificaba con ellos, sentía que los entendía a la perfección, quería amar a su príncipe de la misma manera pero al pensar en eso se llenó de tristeza.

La tía abuela y la enfermera se quedaron asombradas al escuchar la impecable lectura con el dulce tono de voz y sentimiento que era dado por Candy. Para sorpresa de todos, un aplauso rompió el encanto del momento. Era Albert que se aproximaba emocionado al haber escuchado a su pequeña.

- No quise interrumpirlas. Candy ¡fue hermoso! Ahora entiendo por qué la tía insiste tanto en sus paseos por el jardín- dijo Albert sonriente.

- No soy la única persona a quien le gusta pasear con Candy – respondió la abuela insinuante.

- En efecto tía, pasear con Candy es lo mejor que tengo durante todo el día. Si ella sigue acompañándome, yo pretendo tomar ventaja de eso.

- Me parece bien –dijo la anciana para sorpresa de todos- Llévenme a mi cuarto, ya tomé bastante sol por hoy.

Después de que la tía se hubo retirado, Candy y Albert se quedaron planeando su paseo.

- Todavía es temprano, ¿Que te parece si vamos a la casita de campo?- sugirió entusiasmado con mirada expectante.

- Si, hace mucho que no vamos… pero tengo que cambiarme para montar –respondió también emocionada ante la posibilidad.

- Entonces te veo en las caballerizas en media hora.

Albert subió a su habitación y se cambió de atuendo. Escogió un traje con pantalón blanco ajustado a sus piernas, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra, y botas negras hasta las rodillas. Se veía elegante y guapísimo. Sujetó su cabello en la nuca y emprendió rumbo a las caballerizas para esperar a Candy.

Ella por su parte, escogió también un lindo atuendo. El pantalón era color blanco que marcaba sus esbeltas piernas, la blusa blanca con un delicado vuelo en el cuello y en las mangas, chaqueta hasta las caderas color rojo. Se acomodó el adorno del cuello y las mangas a modo que salieran de la chaqueta, botas negras hasta las rodillas. Dorothy le ayudó a acomodarse su cabello recogido, detenido por un broche dorado que iba perfectamente con el color rubio de su cabello. ¡Se veía bellísima!

- ¿Estoy bien Dorothy? – preguntó Candy viéndose cuidadosamente al espejo.

- ¡Estás preciosa! – respondió la doncella contemplándola de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que el cabello suelto sería mejor? – preguntó mientras seguía acomodándose mejor el cabello - Quiero verme linda. ¿Me pasas el perfume?

- ¡Pero si sólo es un paseo a caballo!…

- Eh…si, tienes razón, no sé en que estoy pensando – contestó rociando discretamente su cuello con el delicado aroma.

Candy se marchó rápidamente a las caballerizas y Dorothy se quedó con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Albert y un sirviente tenían ya los caballos ensillados y listos para el viaje. Albert sostenía por las riendas a uno y el sirviente al otro. De repente, vieron a Candy acercándose a ellos y ¡lucía extraordinariamente bella! El sirviente notó la expresión de admiración y la boca un tanto abierta de Albert y se limitó a sonreír.

- ¡Candy que linda te ves!- su voz mostraba real admiración.

Es impresionante lo que el ojo humano puede notar en un par de segundos. La vio de pies a cabeza y notó sus firmes y esbeltas piernas. Con el cabello recogido se veía más madura, el adorno en el cuello de la blusa le daba un toque muy femenino y sensual y sus ojos esmeraldas irradiaban un brillo irresistible.

Ella por su parte, no salía de su asombro. Albert se parecía tanto a Anthony con su cabello recogido… con razón los había confundido. Sus ojos tan celestes como el cielo la hipnotizaban y su sonrisa la desarmaba. Su traje blanco y negro lo mostraban en todo su esplendor. Se veía más alto y varonil que nunca. Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para disimular su impresión.

- Gracias. ¡Tú también estás muy apuesto! –dijo sonriente la rubia.

- Gracias ¿Nos vamos Candy? – invitó con dulce voz.

- Estoy lista.

Candy fue asistida por el sirviente y ambos subieron a sus corceles, luego los jóvenes partieron.

- Me pregunto si saben que se gustan- murmuró el sirviente divertido- aunque ella es su hija adoptiva – hizo una pausa recapacitando - ¡son demasiado jóvenes! ¡él nunca podría ser su padre! ¡Terminarán casándose!

*****

*(Romeo y Julieta, todos los derechos a su autor William Shakespeare)

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII ****Dolorosa Incertidumbre**

Mientras cabalgaban, Albert volvía su vista hacia la chica una y otra vez. No podía dejar de hacerlo, estaba totalmente cautivado por su belleza. Candy, apreciaba la ancha espalda del apuesto jinete, sus fuertes piernas dirigiendo el corcel, su maravillosa sonrisa y la intensa mirada celeste en ella. Ambos cabalgaron sonrientes uno a la par del otro. El bosque parecía darle la bienvenida a tan bella pareja, a la vez que los árboles se mecían en un vaivén como saludándolos.

Cada minuto que pasaba el viento se hacía más fuerte pero los jóvenes no lo notaban porque estaban distraídos el uno con el otro. Luego Albert apreció maravillado el resplandeciente cabello de la rubia caer libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda al perder en el trayecto el prendedor que lo sujetaba, y pensó que nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa que ella.

Llegaron a la casa de campo entusiasmados, ninguno se percató que el viento soplaba fuertemente, luego ataron los caballos.

- Recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos aquí, fue cuando supe quien eras verdaderamente – dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa y sin pensar.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – respondió inquieto.

- Ah, perdón, que torpe, no me di cuenta – completó apenada e intentando cambiar la conversación – Me emociona ver que todo está como aquella vez… siento que hay algo especial aquí –dijo viendo los alrededores.

- A mi también me gusta, es una casa muy acogedora y el lago lo hace aun más, por eso los animalitos del bosque la frecuentan mucho, ¿Entramos Candy? –dijo dulcemente poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Encontraron la casa limpia y decorada con muebles rústicos muy acordes al estilo del inmueble. La chimenea estaba encendida y sobre la mesa había té caliente, café y bocadillos.

- ¡Esta precioso! - exclamó sinceramente la chica - ¿tú ordenaste todo esto Albert? –preguntó sorprendida y a la vez halagada.

- Quería tomar el té contigo a solas y como supuse que no te negarías pedí que arreglaran la casa. ¿No te molesta verdad? –dijo con tono suave y persuasivo que mandó escalofríos a la rubia.

- Por supuesto que no.

De repente vieron como una sombra envolvió la casa, encendieron las luces y se asomaron a la ventana, vieron que negras nubes cubrían el bosque. Una tormenta se acercaba peligrosamente y era anunciada por fuertes vientos que espantaron a los caballos y ocasionaron una falla en la electricidad.

- Tenemos que cerrar las ventanas Candy. No llegaríamos a tiempo si nos regresamos ahora. No te preocupes...

- No estoy preocupada – interrumpió ella - contigo siempre me siento segura.

Cerraron las ventanas y encendieron velas. El viento seguía soplando con fuerza y comenzó a llover.

Albert tomó un impermeable de un armario.

- Tengo que ir afuera, debo de llevar los caballos al establo, la lluvia será más fuerte de lo que pensé.

- ¡Te ayudo!

- No, quédate, no quiero que te enfermes.

Ella sonrió tiernamente y Albert salió. Candy pensó en que su príncipe siempre se preocupaba por ella ¡hasta de la lluvia la quería proteger!

Después de un rato, Albert entró a la casa rápidamente para salvarse de la lluvia, se quitó el impermeable, lo colgó en un gancho y caminó hacia la chimenea para calentarse un poco. Frotó sus manos para darles calor y dejó libre su cabello sacudiéndolo levemente hacia atrás dejando el rostro y los fuertes hombros bordeados por un sedoso y fino manto dorado. El brillo de su cabellera y de su piel resaltaba a la luz de las llamas. Candy no pudo evitar admirarlo en silencio mientras su corazón latía apresurado.

_- ¡Que buen mozo es!_ -pensó.

Era muy difícil luchar contra sí misma. Se sentía atraída por Albert, había tratado de reprimir sus sentimientos e ignorar el hecho que lo quería desde hacía tiempo.

Pero, contrario a lo que realmente sentía, sus pensamientos se tornaron dolorosos, tormentosos, casi impropios y se sintió incómoda.

No dejaba de repetirse que Albert era su padre adoptivo.

_- Eres mi padre adoptivo –_ pensaba -_ mi padre… no m__á__s mi pr__í__ncipe. Todavía soy tu hija ..._

Se sintió perturbada, lentamente caminó y se sentó en una silla del comedor:

- ¿Te sirvo té? - preguntó despacio al rubio.

- Si, Candy por favor – dijo tomando asiento en una silla cerca de ella.

- Albert, nunca podría llamarte, tío o padre… – dijo con voz insegura mientras le servia la bebida.

Albert se sorprendió y se quedó pensativo.

- Lo sé pequeña, eso está muy claro entre nosotros, ¿o no?

- Legalmente soy tu hija – dijo con un deje de angustia.

- Entiendo que te sientas confundida…- exclamó tomándola de la mano mientras buscaba los ojos esmeralda.

- Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea… - habló con leve sonrisa – precisamente de eso quería hablarte…con la enfermedad de la tía y los preparativos de la boda de Annie, no he tenido tiempo – hizo una pausa y respiró profundo tratando de tomar valor - hace tiempo te mencioné que quería renunciar al apellido Ardley.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Sigo pensando igual – dijo decidida - Quiero recobrar mi nombre e irme a Chicago después de la boda de Annie.

- Por favor Candy, no me pidas eso –dijo angustiado soltando la mano de la chica.

- ¿Por qué?

- Entiende pequeña que quiero estar cerca de ti para protegerte y ayudarte en todo. Cuando dices que no quieres llevar el apellido Ardley, siento como si rechazaras mi apoyo. Desde que te vi por primera vez, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

_- Es tan bueno…no quiere dejarme desamparada, pero yo no encajo con los Ardley, y no quiero seguir siendo su hija…._pensó.

- Candy, ¿me escuchas?

- Gracias Albert, eres muy bueno, yo solo quiero valerme por mi misma –respondió dejando sus pensamientos atrás- debo de encontrar mi propio camino- añadió resuelta.

- ¿Quieres alejarte de mí? –preguntó directamente y temiendo la respuesta.

- Albert, no soy una Ardley –dijo viéndolo a los ojos- todos sabemos que nunca lo seré. No pertenezco a la sociedad a la que pertenecen ustedes. Mi mundo es otro y quiero regresar a él.

Albert se puso de pié y caminó hacia la chimenea donde se quedó contemplando el fuego ardiente. Afuera, la lluvia azotaba fuertemente todo a su paso.

- ¿De qué mundo hablas? –exclamó dolido.

Candy se levantó y avanzó hacia la ventana. Movió la cortina y solo pudo ver oscuridad, luego volvió la atención a su interlocutor.

- El mundo del dinero y la sociedad, ese no es mi mundo. Mi mundo es el Hogar de Pony, el hospital Santa Juana, mis pacientes, mi apartamento, los quiero recuperar igual que mi nombre porque es lo único que verdaderamente tengo –contestó mientras veía la alta y espigada figura varonil resplandecer por la luz del fuego.

- Me tienes a mí –dijo el viéndola de lejos.

_- Yo quería y tenia a Albert,… tú y yo somos distintos - _pensó – Se que tengo tu apoyo, nunca terminaré de agradecerte, –dijo mientras caminaba y se sentaba en un sofá que estaba a su espalda porque no quería ver la tristeza en sus ojos - No es mi intención rechazar tu protección pero tengo que seguir adelante.

- ¿Por qué hablas así Candy? ¿Por qué me excluyes de tu mundo? –reclamó con amargura.

- Seguiremos siendo amigos Albert, yo sólo quiero recobrar mi nombre y volver a lo mío.

Se sentó descuidadamente en un sillón en frente de la chimenea. Albert se sintió herido, Candy lo estaba sacando de su vida sin miramientos y se alejaría de él. No sabía que pensar o bien qué decir.

- Candy – dijo con voz a penas audible y sin verla – Si eso es lo que quieres… así se hará.

- Gracias. Quiero volver a ser quien soy: Candice White, simplemente Candice White.

Por un largo rato, ninguno pronunció palabra. La lluvia continuaba azotando el bosque y Candy veía a Albert pensativo con el rostro triste, sentado cerca de la chimenea. Ella no se había movido y seguía a cierta distancia detrás de él. Ni un sólo sonido, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se sentía hasta cierto punto culpable. Sabía que con sus palabras había dañado algo muy profundo en él. Había excluido de su vida al hombre que siempre estuvo junto a ella apoyándola, cuando en realidad lo que quería era estar junto a él para siempre, seguir sus caminos juntos, si tan solo todo volviera hacer como antes…cuando no había ningún obstáculo amenazante, cuando él no era su padre adoptivo y no habían diferencias sociales que vencer.

En ese momento se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, sintió que lo quería y tenía un enorme deseo de abrazarlo. Su corazón se apretaba al verlo tan triste. ¡No podía soportar verlo así! Instintivamente se puso de pié y caminó hacia él y tendió su mano para invitarlo a que se pusiera de pié también. Al instante lo abrazó por la cintura tiernamente y escondió el rostro en su pecho. El la tomó entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello. ¡Necesitaban tanto aquel abrazo! Candy apretó levemente la ancha espalda y sintió que lo amaba, pero con un amor que no podría ser, y lloró.

_-Quiero quedarme entre tus brazos para siempre y no pensar en nada – _pensó mientras sus lágrimas rodaban.

- No te vayas – le pidió él adivinando sus pensamientos – contigo siento que no me falta nada.

Afuera se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que hizo que Candy lo abrazara más.

- Parece que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, no podemos regresar a estas horas, es peligroso – dijo el rubio con mirada suave.

- En la casa saben que veníamos, no creo que estén preocupados.

- Arriba están las habitaciones, voy a mostrarte la tuya.

Ambos tomaron los candelabros y caminaron al segundo piso. Una vez ahí Albert le mostró a Candy su alcoba que era a la vez elegante y espaciosa.

_-Demasiado grande y oscura para una noche de tormenta_ – pensó la rubia mientras Albert se retiraba a su habitación.

Candy se quitó la chaqueta y botas, se acostó en su cama, y trató de ponerse lo más cómoda posible. Afuera la lluvia no cesaba y ella poco a poco se perdió en sus pensamientos.

_- Albert, aquellos días en Chicago cuando te podía querer, no volverán- _hizo una pausa recordando las varias ocasiones que habían estado juntos-_ Debo olvidarme de ti, regresar a Chicago lo más pronto posible y comenzar una nueva vida, alejada de los Ardley. Tendré que olvidarme de mi príncipe de la colina._ _Aunque muy pronto dejaré de ser su hija, aun así, no pertenezco a su mundo. Dios dime que es lo que debo hacer – _no pudo evitar las lágrimas cuando llegó a este punto.

Pasadas algunas horas llamaron a su puerta.

- Candy – se escuchaba la voz de Albert - ¿estás bien? Se que te asusta la oscuridad y los truenos.

- Albert…-exclamó en voz débil y temblorosa – el rubio no esperó y abrió la puerta, encontró a Candy sentada en la cama, cubierta hasta la nariz con una sábana, con las piernas recogidas, y los ojos fijos en la ventana.

- ¿Qué tienes Candy? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo entrando apresurándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido en la ventana? – exclamó temblorosa.

Albert puso el candelabro en la mesita de noche y caminó tranquilamente al ventanal, abrió un poco la cortina y vio una pequeña rama seca del árbol tocando levemente el vidrio causando un sonido tétrico en la oscuridad.

- Es una rama que toca el vidrio, nada más.

- Ese ruido me espanta, es como si alguien raspara la ventana con las uñas – dijo en voz quebrada desde abajo de las sábanas.

- Candy, que imaginación tienes –exclamó divertido - veré que puedo hacer.

El rubio abrió la ventana y una ráfaga de aire frío y lluvia lo golpeó haciendo que cerrara los ojos y bajara el rostro; a como pudo quebró las pequeñas ramas que tocaban el vidrio resolviendo temporalmente el problema.

Candy vio cuando Albert cerró la ventana y se dio vuelta, tenía el cabello, el rostro y el pecho empapados por la lluvia, se alarmó, e instintivamente saltó de la cama y corrió al baño, para regresar con una toalla.

Se puso de pié en frente de él. Despacio y tiernamente comenzó a limpiarle el rostro en pequeños y suaves toques sobre su piel, entretanto el joven veía la angustia en los ojos esmeralda:

- no te preocupes, estaré bien –dijo enternecido.

- No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa – exclamó dulcemente con voz dolorida - tienes de costumbre llegar cuando más te nenecito, harías cualquier cosa por que yo esté bien – añadió en tono amoroso con lágrimas en los ojos, mandando un escalofrío al cuerpo del hombre.

Mientras seguía con su labor, sentía la mirada celeste sobre ella llena de amor. Los toques de aquella toalla sobre su piel eran tan suaves como si fuera la misma mano de ella acariciándolo. Candy continuó secándolo suavemente bajando lentamente hasta el fuerte pecho. Su imponente presencia la embelesó, sintió que sus rodillas temblaron, un fuego se encendió en su sangre y su rostro enrojeció.

- Tienes que secarte mejor el cabello y quitarte la camisa antes que te de un resfriado – dijo escondiendo el rostro y sus ansias mientras se alejaba de su lado.

- Voy a estar bien –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- El ruido en la ventana cesó, gracias Albert – Candy estaba de pié cerca de su cama sosteniendo la toalla contra su pecho.

- De nada Candy, espero que ahora si puedas dormir tranquilamente – dijo sonriente.

- Gracias a ti lo haré. Espero que no pesques un resfriado, si te sientes mal me despiertas, debe de haber algunas medicinas en la casa.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes tanto – exclamó abriendo la puerta.

- Me preocupo, igual que tu por mi, ¿recuerdas cuando nos cuidábamos mutuamente en el apartamento?

- Recuerdo como si fuera ayer -dijo con melancolia.

Se quedaron en silencio recordando y se vieron fijamente a los ojos como queriendo volver a aquellos días.

- Buenas noches Candy.

- Buenas noches Albert.

Al día siguiente, la casa de campo se despertó con el dulce trinar de las aves del bosque. Candy se arregló y bajó.

- Buenos días Candy.

- Buenos días – le respondió - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien, no hay señas que me haya resfriado.

El llamado a la puerta los interrumpió en ese instante.

- Adelante- dijo Albert.

Era uno de los sirvientes que había enviado la tía abuela.

- ¿Están bien señor William?

- Sí estamos bien. Por favor recoge todo, Candy y yo regresaremos a Lakewood y no menciones esto a nadie- aclaró mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

- Si señor.

Candy y Albert salieron de la cabaña. Los caballos estaban listos para emprender el camino de regreso. Albert le advirtió que el camino estaría lodoso y difícil debido a la tormenta, así que avanzarían con mucho cuidado.

Los jinetes tomaron su tiempo y observaron durante el trayecto una densa bruma, nidos y ramas de árboles caídos.

Albert estaba resuelto a no dejarla ir. Sentía que ella le correspondía, su sonrisa, su mirada, su preocupación por él, su incomodidad que legalmente fueran padre e hija, confirmaba una vez más que ella lo quería como hombre, no como hermano, nunca se quisieron de esa manera. Comenzaría rápidamente los trámites legales para que ella abandonara el apellido como se lo había pedido, talvez eso era la mejor para los dos.

Después de un tiempo, llegaron a Lakewood.

Debido al viento y el camino, ambos recogieron lodo en su ropa, cabello y rostro. Llegaron primero a las caballerizas donde un sirviente los recibió. Albert dio instrucciones que alimentaran y bañaran a los animales lo cual pareció gracioso al sirviente dada la fachada en que ellos mismos se encontraban. Entraron por la puerta de servicio causando la risa de los sirvientes. Tenían que pasar por los salones principales para poder llegar a sus habitaciones y bañarse.

En la sala principal estaba un pequeño grupo de personas. Trataron de no hacer ruido, para no tener que dar explicaciones aún. Caminaron despacio hacia los escalones que los llevarían al segundo piso pero debido al lodo en las botas, Candy resbaló y cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda dando un grito de dolor.

El grupo se percató de los jóvenes y vieron lo sucios que estaban. Annie fue la primera en sonreír calladamente, George trataba de reprimir una sonrisa y Archie no salía de su asombro. La tía Elroy no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro.

- ¡Candy! Después que te bañes vas a mi habitación, quiero hablar contigo – fueron las palabras de la anciana antes de darse vuelta y apartar la vista de los muchachos.

Candy y Albert se miraron.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Albert preocupado.

- Me duele – se quejó la rubia mientras fruncía el ceño y se tocaba la rodilla.

- Ven te llevo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Albert la cargó en sus brazos. Abajo, el grupo se quedó callado.

Mientras subían las escaleras Albert dijo que se daría un baño y bajaría al estudio.

- Parecen esposos - murmuró Archie al ver al joven con la chica en brazos.

Albert abrió la puerta de la habitación de Candy e inmediatamente llegó Dorothy a asistirla. La sentó en una silla de la salita y le preguntó si se sentía mejor, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de su mano causando en ella una sonrisa.

Nos vemos más tarde Candy. Creo que ahora no tendremos paseo, yo ya tendría que estar trabajando.

Si nos vemos más tarde.

********

Continuará

Calemoon, ¡gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII ****Dos corazones ocupados**

Dorothy preparó el baño de su amiga y regresó a la habitación:

- El joven William te tiene mucho cariño Candy –dijo la doncella mientras abría la puerta del armario para escoger el vestuario.

- Claro Dorothy, soy su hija adoptiva – respondió la rubia desganada tomando la toalla en sus manos.

- Perdona la indiscreción- continuó acercándose a la rubia y hablando en voz baja- ¿no has notado la forma en que te ve? Sus ojos no mienten, ¿acaso eres tan ingenua para pensar que un hombre tan joven puede ser tu padre y quererte como tal? – se acercó a su oído y habló en voz baja - Lo he observado, está enamorado de ti.

- Dorothy, por favor no lo menciones a nadie más –dijo un tanto alarmada al oír la verdad que su amiga había descubierto- El una vez me confesó sus sentimientos- añadió recordando aquel día en el parque – fue algo que me sorprendió…

- Sospeché que lo querías desde que regresaste a Lakewood.

- Si Dorothy, lo quiero desde que vivíamos juntos en Chicago, pero lamentablemente no puede ser – hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos se perdían en la ventana - quisiera irme a Chicago en este instante…

- Estarías huyendo de tus sentimientos, porque ustedes se aman –respondió la amiga con una dulce sonrisa.

Permanecieron calladas, luego Candy pensativa y con paso lento se dirigió a ducharse.

Dos cuartos de hora después, Candy bajó a la sala principal donde una doncella le comunicó que Annie se había marchado y dejó el mensaje que pasaría por ella al día siguiente para reanudar las compras. Cuando preguntó sobre Albert, le respondió que ya estaba en su despacho trabajando y decidió ir a ver a la tía de inmediato.

- Adelante- dijo la enfermera de guardia cuando escuchó el llamado a la puerta.

- Buenos días tía Elroy –saludó sonriente - ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

- Enfermera déjenos solas – solicitó la anciana desde su cama un poco molesta mientras la enfermera salió del cuarto.

- Candy ¿qué ha pasado entre tú y William? – preguntó directamente haciendo que la rubia tambaleara al sentarse.

- No, no entiendo su pregunta abuela, ¿insinúa que pudo pasar algo entre nosotros?

- Eres muy ingenua. No es propio que un caballero y una dama estén solos toda la noche en un lugar tan alejado – señaló sin dejar de fruncir el seño disgustada.

- Abuela, soy la hija adoptiva de Albert, nosotros no haríamos nada indecente.

La tía abuela al igual que Dorothy había notado que William estaba enamorado de Candy y quería cerciorarse.

- Ustedes son muy jóvenes y no hay que confiarse, además él no es tu padre sanguíneo –dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos- Sé que no harían algo deshonroso pero aun así ¡no es propio para una dama Candy! ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- Ayer Albert y yo fuimos a la casa de campo ...

Le contó la mayor parte de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada emitiendo sus sentimientos por Albert.

- Está bien, que no se repita –dijo la anciana más tranquila.

- Le prometo que no hicimos nada malo.

- Lo sé, los conozco a ambos- concluyó y cambió el tema rápidamente- ¿cómo andan los preparativos de la boda de Archie?

- Apenas comenzamos, creo que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Patty. Annie le mandó un telegrama y la esperamos pronto.

- ¡Estas niñas de hoy día! ¡Necesitan tres para organizar una sola fiesta! – exclamó la anciana indignada causando que la sonrisa de Candy desapareciera- Yo organicé fiestas más pomposas sin ninguna ayuda –hizo una pausa - No te olvides de nuestro paseo por el jardín, te veo en el almuerzo.

- Tía, perdóneme me gustaría que me disculpe a la hora del almuerzo –dijo la rubia tímida- estoy cansada y quisiera permanecer en mi cuarto.

- Está bien, nos veremos en el jardín más tarde, puedes retirarte.

- Gracias tía con su permiso- respondió sonriente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y se marchaba.

Candy le pidió a Dorothy que más tarde le llevara un poco de té y luego el almuerzo a su cuarto. La doncella notó en la chica cierta preocupación y pensó que talvez la conversación con la Sra. Elroy la había afectado.

Candy subió a su cuarto, se sentó en el borde del ventanal en cojines de terciopelo y vio el bello jardín de rosas y parte del bosque. Pensaba en las palabras de Dorothy y de la tía.

_-Dorothy se dio cuenta y la tía Elroy se preocupó por lo que pudo pasar entre nosotros, debe de haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por mi _– pausó pensativa_-. Entonces sus palabras en el parque_...-sonrió_- ¡recuerdo que me dijo que todavía sentía lo mismo que antes! Me ha dicho que me quiere –_sus ojos se llenaron de resplandor _-, que me extraña y que mi tristeza es la suya, me ama,… me ama…-_sonrió ampliamente_- Dios, yo también lo amo –_mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo y sonreía_- nuestros días en el apartamento…, y durante todo el tiempo en el hogar de Pony, extrañé su presencia, oír su tierna voz…esperaba ansiosa sus cartas._

Hizo una pausa y suspiró, su vista se perdió en el jardín de rosas y su mirada de amor y ternura poco a poco se fue transformando en una mirada de tristeza.

_- Candy, ¿Qué estás pensando? _Se dijo a si misma_- él no es para ti, esa es la realidad- _alzó su vista más allá del bosque y se sintió determinada -_ En Chicago encontraré mi camino. Tendré que ser fuerte. Dios, ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta.

- Soy Dorothy te traje el té – dijo la doncella entrando.

- ¡Pasa! Déjalo en la mesita por favor ¡gracias!

Dorothy vio a Candy preocupada pero prefirió no decir nada y se retiró.

Candy fué lentamente hacia la mesita de la sala, se sentó y vació una taza de té, tomó un sorbo y desganadamente mordisqueó una galleta. Luego se quedó inmóvil con sus ojos perdidos, recapitulando las ocasiones que se había encontrado con Albert desde que era niña en la colina de Pony cuando la animó con su música, la rescató de morir ahogada en la cascada, la consoló cuando Anthony murió, la rescató de los raptores en México, se vieron en Londres, le escribió desde África, vivieron juntos en Chicago y luego descubrió que era su príncipe. Sintió que iba ser imposible olvidarlo y dejarlo de amar, ¿_Qué es lo que quieres verdaderamente Candy? _se preguntó - su decisión de regresar a Chicago se hizo vacilante en ese momento. _No quiero dejarlo – _se respondió pero su mente y corazón se debatían_- no debería de amarlo, pero ya es muy tarde para eso…no se qué pasará, sólo quiero demostrarles a él y la tía todo mi cariño y agradecimiento por su bondad. _

Era la hora del paseo con la tía. Candy tomó el libro de Romeo y Julieta y fué al jardín, donde para su sorpresa vio a Albert sentado en una de las bancas acompañando a la tía. La enfermera estaba sentada no tan distante a ellos. Candy se acercó y saludó.

- Buenas tardes- dijo la chica sonriente.

- Buenas tardes – contestaron los dos mientras Albert se ponía en pié y ofrecía su asiento a la rubia.

- Albert, dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo – dijo Candy intrigada a la vez que se sentaba.

- Eran más que todo firmas las que terminé, y estadísticas que Archie terminará por mí, así que pude escaparme – dijo sonriente.

- Lee Candy por favor - pidió la anciana.

La chica abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

_Lady Capulet:_

_A fe, hija mía, el próximo jueves_

_Por la mañana muy temprano,_

_el gallardo joven y noble caballero, _

_el conde Paris, en la iglesia de San Pedro,_

_felizmente habrá de convertirte_

_en su gozosa novia. _

_A lo que Julieta responde:_

_Pues por la iglesia de San Pedro y por San Pedro_

_no me hará ahí una gozosa novia._

_Me pregunto a que esta prisa_

_Que deba yo casarme_

_antes de quien deba ser mi esposo_

_me corteje._

_Os ruego que le digáis a mi señor padre, _

_Señora, que no quiero casarme todavía, _

_y cuando tal haga, juro que será con Romeo _

_A quien sabéis que odio, mejor que con Paris. _

_Esta si que es noticia! _

_Señora Capuleto  
Aquí está tu padre. Díselo tú misma,  
a ver cómo lo toma._

_Capuleto  
Cuando el sol se pone, la tierra llora rocío ,  
mas en el ocaso del hijo de mi hermano,  
cae un diluvio.  
¡Cómo! ¿Hecha una fuente, hija? ¿Aún llorando?  
¿Bañada en lágrimas? Con tu cuerpo menudo  
imitas al barco, al mar, al viento,  
pues en tus ojos, que yo llamo el mar,  
están el flujo y reflujo de tus lágrimas;  
el barco es tu cuerpo, que surca ese mar;  
el viento, tus suspiros, que, a porfía con tus lágrimas,  
hará naufragar ese cuerpo agitado  
si pronto no amaina.- ¿Qué hay, esposa?  
¿Le has hecho saber mi decisión?_

_Señora Capuleto  
Sí, pero ella dice que no, y gracias.  
¡Ojalá se casara con su tumba!_

Capuleto  
Un momento, esposa; explícame eso, explícamelo.  
¿Cómo que no quiere? ¿No nos lo agradece?  
¿No está orgullosa? ¿No se da por contenta  
de que, indigna como es, hayamos conseguido  
que tan digno caballero sea su esposo?

_Julieta  
Orgullosa, no, mas sí agradecida.  
No puedo estar orgullosa de lo que odio,  
pero sí agradezco que se hiciera por amor._

Candy detuvo su lectura, se sentía muy conmovida por la situación de Julieta y sentía su dolor. Albert la vio con dulzura por su sensibilidad y hubiera querido decirle algo pero en esos momentos no podía.

- Tienes un don para lectura – expresó impresionada la anciana.

- Estoy de acuerdo, tenías bien guardado este secreto – añadió Albert sonriente.

- Me sale naturalmente, no tengo que hacer ningún esfuerzo - respondió la rubia un tanto apenada por tantos halagos.

Hubo silencio que duró un breve instante y la anciana continuó:

- Candy, ¿no has pensado en tener novio?

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron ante la pregunta.

- ¿Novio? eh, no….-respondió sin saber que más decir.

- Espero que ya hayas olvidado al joven Grandchester, o talvez el joven Lambert puede ser un buen pretendiente, invítalo a la boda de Annie para conocerlo – dijo la tía viendo a la rubia a los ojos mientras descansaba sus dos manos sobre el sostén de su bastón - En la boda pobras conocer muy buenos partidos, estarán los Collins, los Marshall, los Foster, los Turner...son buenas familias y estoy segura que más de algún joven se fijará en ti. Si me permites puedo presentarte con las mejores familias.

Las palabras de la tía fueron como un baldazo de agua fría para Albert.

Por su parte Candy no sabía qué decir, miraba a Albert buscando apoyo pero éste tenía la mirada clavada en el piso con un semblante serio.

- ¿Qué piensas tu William? - preguntó la anciana.

- Candy sabe que ella es libre de escoger tía y creo que sería mejor no intervenir en eso –respondió afectado.

- Está bien, los jóvenes serán invitados a la boda, yo solo le sugiero, que mantenga sus ojos abiertos porque esa noche habrán buenos partidos para ella – insistió la anciana.

- Como gustes tía - dijo Albert cortante y en voz baja mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se retiraba.

Fue notorio que la conversación no había sido del agrado del rubio. Candy notó muy bien la seriedad y tristeza en su rostro y de nuevo confirmó que estaba enamorado de ella y sonrió.

- Sigamos la lectura Candy - pidió la anciana.

Candy continuó leyendo del libro al mismo tiempo que pensaba en Albert.

La abuela también había confirmado sus sospechas, ya no tenía dudas, Albert estaba enamorado de Candy.

Las horas pasaron y era tiempo para la cena, sólo Archie y George dominaron la conversación con temas de negocios. Candy se preguntaba si la seriedad de Albert era debido a lo que la tía había dicho temprano.

La cena terminó, la primera en retirarse fue la tía, después Archie. George y Albert intercambiaron algunas palabras pero el rubio se disculpó con George al ver que Candy estaba a punto de retirarse y le pidió que le concediera unos minutos. Fueron brevemente al cuarto del té. Eran las 9:00 de la noche, todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones.

- Candy, siéntate por favor - le pidió señalando un cómodo y delicado sofá al tiempo que tomaba él mismo un lugar al lado de ella.

- ¿Pasa algo Albert?

- Sobre lo que dijo la tía Elroy…no me gustaría que te sintieras presionada en elegir pronto a alguien como tu novio – dijo con voz suave y dulce que llenó de amor el corazón de la rubia- Creo que sabrás escoger a alguien cuando tú quieras y a su debido tiempo. Te digo esto porque pronto dejaré de ser tu tutor –concluyó viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Candy sonrió tiernamente al ver la preocupación en los ojos celestes y oír su cálida voz, al mismo tiempo lo veía con una mirada amorosa. El percibió que en el corazón de ella ya había alguien, pero se alegró porque el par de esmeraldas le decían que esa persona era él.

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos, ella trataba de leer en la mirada celeste algo que él no decía, necesitaba saber con certeza ¿_me ama? _El tomó una de las delicadas manos, la llevó hasta sus labios y besó el dorso. Candy sintió un hueco en el estómago y tiernamente sonrió al mismo tiempo que le apretó la mano un poco en señal de aprobación al beso. Después la acompañó hasta su habitación. Ahí Candy vio como casi de la nada, Albert hizo aparecer una preciosa rosa, se la entregó, ella la aceptó con una sonrisa y nuevamente se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

Buenas noches - dijo el sonriente con mirada seductora.

Buenas noches –respondió ella sonrojada con mirada tímida.

Ya dentro de su habitación, Candy emocionada, olía la rosa y suspiraba.

*******

Continuara

Editado por Calemoon, mil gracias linda!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX ****Abrazando de nuevo al amor**

Durante las cuatro semanas que siguieron, Candy se mantuvo ocupada con los preparativos de la boda de Archie y Annie, también se ocupaba de la tía abuela quien mejoraba día con día.

Las cartas entre Michael y Candy continuaron. Tenían mucha afinidad y la medicina en común, lo cual ayudó a fortalecer su amistad por lo que esperaba ansiosa recibirlas.

Patty había llegado a Lakewood hacía dos semanas y ayudó muchísimo en los preparativos de la boda. Las tres amigas recorrieron todas las tiendas de la ciudad y con la ayuda de la tía abuela los preparativos estaban casi terminados y las invitaciones repartidas a un mes antes del evento.

Los paseos cotidianos de la tía abuela y Candy continuaron hasta casi terminar Romeo y Julieta. La tía le explicaba ciertos detalles en la literatura de Shakespeare que la enfermera desconocía y las conversaciones entre ellas se hicieron más amenas y se sentían en confianza.

Los Leagan visitaron a la tía un par de veces bajo la supervisión de Candy, misma que no permitía ni el más mínimo intento por alterar los nervios de la anciana y dio instrucciones a las enfermeras que tampoco lo toleraran por el bienestar y la salud de la anciana.

Albert le había dicho que el proceso para que dejara el apellido estaba avanzado y ella se sentía alegre porque no solo recuperaba su identidad sino que finalmente podía amar libremente a su príncipe. Se había encontrado en un debate entre irse o quedarse, quería a Albert pero sentía que no encajaba en el ambiente que lo rodeaba, sin embargo a medida pasaron los días y su amor se volvía más fuerte, se doblegó a sus sentimientos por él y había decidido permanecer a su lado.

Los paseos entre ellos por los jardines y el bosque continuaron. De nuevo se convirtieron en el confidente uno del otro igual que cuando vivían juntos en Chicago, se volvieron 'más amigos'.

No había ocasión que no aprovecharan para estar juntos y la amistad y amor que sentían por el otro los unió más. Algunas veces la tía Elroy los veía desde su ventana sentados en la banca del jardín leyendo algún libro. A la distancia, parecía que Albert le explicaba el significado o contenido de la obra, pero era ella quien leía en voz alta para los dos. Sus risas llenaban el jardín y la anciana veía como algunas veces Albert sin disimulo acariciaba la mejilla de la chica y ésta le correspondía con una tierna sonrisa.

Varias veces fueron vistos en las caballerizas ensillando los caballos y galopando libremente hacia el bosque desapareciendo por horas. Durante ése tiempo algunas veces preferían leer y discutir la obra, se acostaban en la grama muy juntos, Candy usaba el fuerte brazo del joven como almohada, otras su pecho mientras leía. A veces contemplaban silenciosamente el cielo, había tanta paz entre ellos que no era raro que se quedaran dormidos en la grama, despertaban abrazados para su asombro, ella recogida en su pecho, el con un brazo en la pequeña cintura; después regresaban sonrientes, llenos de energía y felicidad.

De vez en cuando Albert sorprendía a Candy con algún toque en su puerta después de la cena sólo para entregarle alguna flor y desearle buenas noches. Candy guardaba breves notas escritas por el: "te espero en el jardín, no tardes" "te veías linda hoy en la cena", "no sabes cuánto adoro tu compañía". El chico era bueno, atento, dulce y ¡tan apuesto! pensaba ella. La llenaba de regalos y atenciones y ella apenas podía corresponder con una sonrisa.

Un día después de la hora del té, Albert la invitó a dar un paseo en auto.

El manejaba por las calles del gran parque de la ciudad de Lakewood. Detuvo su auto frente al lago, y ayudó a Candy a bajar. Ambos caminaron hacia el césped y se sentaron cómodamente. El se acostó, puso sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza y ella se sentó a su lado.

- Ah, que bien me siento en el bosque – exclamó sonriente el rubio aspirando el aire puro- ¡me encanta todo esto!

- A mi también –respondió sonriente e inhalando el aire – hizo una pausa y buscó sus ojos - dime, ¿extrañas tus días al aire libre?

- Un poco, pero nuestros paseos y tu compañía me llenan por completo, gracias pequeña, no se que haría sin ti – su voz era suave y sus ojos no se separaban de los de ella.

- No tienes por que darlas, adoro tu compañía también - dijo con mirada coqueta a la vez que se acostaba a su lado haciendo que Albert tendiera su brazo para ella.

Albert escuchó que Candy se reía entre dientes:

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? –dijo él alegre contagiado por la sonrisa.

- Me imagino la cara de la tía abuela si nos viera acostados juntos en la grama.

- Ja, ja, ja creo que ¡se desmayaría en el acto!

La cercanía de aquel bien formado cuerpo le fascinaba, sintió que su pequeña le correspondía, pero se le vino a la mente una duda que tenía, giró su cuerpo acostándose de lado para verla directo a los ojos. Candy se sonrojó al ver que de repente el rostro de Albert estaba arriba de ella:

- ¿Te incomoda que estemos así? –dijo con voz suave.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió tímida.

- …quiero preguntarte- hizo una pausa- ¿cómo está todo entre tú y Michael?

- ¿Eh? –la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa- llevamos una bonita amistad, es una gran persona. Dice que hará lo posible por venir a América –contestó un tanto distraída por el par de brillantes ojos celestes encima de ella.

- ¿Vendrá a verte? –exclamó intrigado.

- No vendrá solo a verme, tiene planeado venir a América a especializarse en cardiología. Dice que irá a visitarme a Chicago –continuó la rubia esperando atenta su reacción.

- Entonces estás decidida a irte - afirmó Albert decepcionado.

- Bueno…no estoy segura…-contestó, bajando la mirada, no quería hacer obvio que había decido quedarse por él.

- Me haría muy feliz que te quedaras…

Albert contemplaba el bellísimo rostro de la chica. Ella se sentía vulnerable en ese momento, sentía demasiadas cosas para definirlas, el bello rostro varonil estaba muy cerca de ella, se sentía nerviosa pero no quería ni podía deshacer ese momento. Sintió el dedo índice de Albert tocándole delicadamente las pecas, luego la punta de la nariz y vio como sus ojos de repente se entristecían:

- Candy, ¿has olvidado a Terry? – preguntó directamente - Quiero decir…si lo has dejado de amar…entiendo que solo ha pasado un año desde entonces…-insistió delicadamente buscando los ojos verdes.

- Si, lo he dejado de amar –respondió espontánea viendo los ojos celestes – aquella noche nos despedimos para siempre, lo sabíamos, lo dejé ir esa noche y él a mí. –pausó triste- ahora solo queda un cariño especial, pero te confieso que algunas veces he tenido el impulso de buscarlo para hablar con él.

- Creo que les haría bien hablar, te lo sugerí una vez antes- pausó- puedo acompañarte a Nueva York si quieres –dijo el joven tratando de ocultar su desbordante alegría por lo que escuchó.

- No creo que sea apropiado, especialmente si están teniendo problemas en su matrimonio como dicen los periódicos, no me gustaría que Susana pensara que puedo interponerme entre ellos.

- Temo que en éste caso los periódicos dicen la verdad –dijo acostándose de nuevo en la grama - Terry y yo nos escribimos recientemente, está pasando por un momento difícil en su vida, pero se repondrá. ¡No estés triste Candy! sé fuerte - dijo el rubio en voz suave.

- Me da pena saber que Terry no es feliz, tengo la esperanza que todo se arregle entre ellos, quisiera poder hacer algo, pero es mejor no intervenir. Gracias a Dios, yo te tengo a ti, tú me das fuerzas para continuar - sonrió viéndolo a los ojos.

- Y tu me las das a mi, pero sino estuviera, tienes que encontrar las fuerzas dentro de ti misma, hazlo, eso te hará más fuerte. Ven, vamos a caminar - dijo poniéndose en pié y ayudando a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

Caminaron del brazo sin decir palabra adentrándose en el bosque. El silencio era otra forma de comunicación entre ellos donde se sentían más unidos por un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad.

Era difícil describir lo que sentía cuando caminaba de su brazo. Se sentía segura, protegida, feliz, tranquila, orgullosa, completa, amada y en casa. Su príncipe le traía paz a su alma, pero luego sentía el olor irresistible del hombre a su lado, una mezcla de lavanda y maderas que despertaban en ella fuertes instintos y deseos de estrechar más el fuerte brazo entre sus manos. Se sentía totalmente atraída por él y cada vez era más difícil ocultarlo. Instintivamente, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del joven y atrajo el fuerte brazo hacia su pecho, causando en Albert un provocante escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

El sintió el suave aroma herbal del rubio cabello y el olor a rosas emitiendo de aquel escultural cuerpo. Sintió las pequeñas manos rodeando su brazo y quiso acercarse más a ella. La química entre ambos era fuerte, sentían que sus cuerpos se llamaban y se atraían como imanes.

Candy sentía gran ansiedad y nerviosismo en el estómago, y un deseo irreprimible de estar entre sus brazos. El sentía lo mismo porque detuvo el paso, vio a Candy fijamente a los ojos con todo amor y la envolvió tiernamente entre sus brazos. Ella correspondió abrazándolo por la cintura, luego Albert se acercó a su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió los labios carnosos del rubio besándola muy cerca de su boca y le entregó su mejilla para que sus labios la exploraran. El sintió la entrega y besó la mejilla con pasión, luego se inclinó y la besó igualmente en el cuello mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda con fuerzas y fervor.

El abrazo y los besos se volvían mas intensos cada segundo que pasaba, la boca de Albert besaba apasionadamente su cuello, luego su mejilla y sus manos acariciaban su pequeña espalda.

Sus cuerpos se deseaban, se atraían y se acercaban más y más hasta quedar muy pegados uno al otro. Albert sintió los delicados y voluptuosos senos en su pecho, ella sintió cuánto la deseaba en esos momentos. Luego sintieron como sus corazones latían rápidamente y su respiración se hacia más intensa. Querían estar aún más cerca, Candy sintió que un fuego recorría su vientre y él sus cuerpos estremecerse por el deseo; en ese momento decidió apartarla lentamente.

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos mientras seguían abrazados por la cintura, Candy suspiró profundo y dejó caer su cabeza en el fuerte pecho estrechándolo con fuerza. El, apoyó su mejilla en la rubia cabeza y la abrazó con igual fuerza. Así se quedaron por un momento.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, sin embargo con ese abrazo muchas cosas quedaron en claro, ellos nunca se habían querido como hermanos mucho menos como padre e hija. Se amaban desde hacía tiempo, se deseaban y el momento para estar finalmente juntos se acercaba.

El joven buscó los ojos esmeralda.

- Candy, debemos hablar…

- Es mejor que nos vayamos – respondió ella percatándose que estaba muy nerviosa, mientras se separaba de él - Vamos a casa.

Ella se adelantó un poco evitando que él le ofreciera su brazo, quería evitar cualquier contacto físico en ese momento. Lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte, algo que no había experimentado antes con nadie. Su cuerpo le pedía demasiado y estaba totalmente asustada.

Mientras Albert manejaba de regreso a la mansión, Candy pensaba en ese abrazo y lo que sintió en aquellos momentos. Lentamente alzó su rostro y vio a Albert quien parecía sumergido totalmente en sus propios pensamientos, porque no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos verdes lo estudiaban.

El viento azotaba suavemente el rubio y largo cabello del joven y el sol hacía que sus ojos azules relumbraran como el cielo más despejado.

- _¿Qué me pasa?_ _Nunca me había sentido así, me atrae demasiado. Lo amo y lo deseo… ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! – _pensó inquieta.

Sintió pena por sus atrevidos pensamientos y bajó su rostro, casi en el mismo instante, de reojo vio los fuertes muslos del joven un poco abiertos mientras manejaba, de nuevo sintió deseo pero apretó sus ojos conteniéndose y giró el rostro para no verlo.

De repente como por arte de magia llegaron a la mansión.

- Eh... ¿ya estamos aquí? Preguntó Candy –sorprendida.

- ¡No me preguntes!- respondió Albert, entendiendo perfectamente que el viaje de regreso fue rápido y que quizás se habrían transportado en una nube.

Para la hora de la cena ambos se disculparon y pidieron la cena en sus habitaciones. La tía Elroy cenó con Archi y George y se imaginó que algo había pasado entre ellos pero se mantuvo al margen.

Dorothy le llevó la cena a Candy a su habitación y puso la bandeja en la mesa de la salita. La rubia le pidió que se quedara a conversar y se sentaron, mientras Candy servia té para las dos, le contó _casi_ todo lo que había pasado esa tarde en el parque.

- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡lo sabía!- exclamó la doncella entusiasmada.

- En realidad sólo fue un abrazo significativo –le había dado pena contarle todo con detalles- Albert quiso decirme algo, pero yo estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Te lo dije, el te ama, insistió la doncella sonriente.

- Dorothy estoy tan contenta que tengo deseos de llorar, lo amo – dijo dando paso a lágrimas- Muy pronto dejaré el apellido, eso me hace feliz, el es tan bueno…

- ¡Si lo es! Creo que éste día has encontrado el amor de nuevo- exclamó la doncella mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica.

- ¡Si Dorothy!

- Candy, dejarás el apellido pero más tarde lo tomarás de nuevo como la esposa del joven William.

- Dios te oiga Dorothy – dijo mientras ponía su otra mano en la de su amiga - Sabes, lo conocí desde niña a los seis años y me enamoré de él ese día. Luego aparecía y desaparecía rápidamente en mi vida y le tuve un cariño especial –pausó mientras rememorizaba días pasados y se soltaban de la mano- Una tarde, cuando vivíamos juntos en Chicago pensé que se había marchado y me angustié muchísimo – dijo frunciendo el seño- pero cuando regresé al apartamento y lo vi ahí preparando la cena, entendí que me había enamorado de él - añadió sonriente - El día que en verdad se marchó, mi mundo se vino abajo. Luego me enteré que era el tío William y no supe que pensar entonces.

Dorothy guardó silencio pensativa.

- ¿dices que lo conociste a los seis años? Entonces cuando estabas con los Leagan ya lo conocías…

- Si

- ¡No me digas que el era el príncipe de quien siempre hablabas!

- Si, es él, no hacía más que pensar en él todo el tiempo. Pensé que era Anthony por su gran parecido, pero era Albert, tenia que ocultar su identidad por eso desaparecía rápidamente. Te imaginas Dorothy, después de tanto tiempo encontré a mi príncipe y me ama…

- Es un cuento de hadas…-dijo la doncella soñadora.

- Me siento como una cenicienta, todavía recuerdo cuando dormía en el establo de los Leagan…habló con un deje de tristeza.

- Ya me imagino la rabia de Elisa cuando se entere que el señor William, un hombre tan prominente, está enamorado de ti. Estoy segura que le gustaría estar en tus zapatos.

- William no se fijaría en ella porque es mala, el es bueno, ¡soy tan feliz Dorothy! – se quedó pensativa- pero el no me ha declarado su amor todavía.

- Talvez espera que el proceso legal termine. El joven William es el hombre más correcto que conozco. Deja que las cosas pasen a su debido tiempo.

- Dorothy, gracias, muchas gracias –concluyó Candy con una luz en sus ojos.

Las amigas continuaron conversando por un largo rato hasta que era hora de dormir por lo que Dorothy se retiró. Esa noche Candy dio gracias a Dios por el día y le pidió que siguiera guiando su camino y el de aquellos a su alrededor. Con una sonrisa en sus labios recordando un par de brillantes ojos celestes, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en su cuarto Albert pensaba en la mujer que había estado entre sus brazos en aquel apasionado encuentro en el parque.

_- Candy,....te amo…muy pronto __dejarás_ de ser mi hija adoptiva, solo espero que puedas amarme con la misma fuerza que yo a ti. 

_***_

_Continuara_

_Otro capitulo editado por Calemoon, ella le pone sal y pimienta a mi relato, gracias linda. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X ****Candy Blanca a secas**

Al día siguiente, Candy se despertó un poco más tarde que de costumbre pero de buen humor. Se bañó y se apresuró a vestirse, luego bajó a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar todo tipo de postres y galletitas y a hornear un pastel. Gladys, la cocinera, se sorprendió por la habilidad de la joven pero no le cayó en gracia que la chica utilizara su cocina ¡sin previo aviso! Sin embargo, la pecosa con su buen humor se ganó la confianza de la cocinera y como agradecimiento horneó un segundo pastel para la servidumbre. Dorothy observaba a su amiga desde lejos y sonreía en complicidad porque entendía perfectamente el motivo de su alegría.

Antes del almuerzo, Dorothy acompañó a Candy a su habitación y le ayudó a arreglarse un poco. Escogieron un lindo vestido color dorado con delicado escote redondo y una cinta satinada en la cintura que entallaba bien su esbelto cuerpo, se recogió el cabello con algunos rizos rebeldes cayendo libremente por el cuello y la espalda, se puso una suave fragancia, una mezcla de acentos de rosas, polvo, iris y ámbar que la hacían sentirse femenina y elegante. Complementó el atuendo con un par de delicados aretes y unas lindas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color del vestido.

Dorothy dio su aprobación final cuando vio lo atractiva y fina que Candy lucia. Luego ésta bajó al comedor a esperar a la familia.

La rubia fue la primera en llegar, el último fue Albert. Cuando vio a su príncipe entrar al comedor y sus miradas se unieron, hubo un contacto electrizante entre ellos. El corazón de la rubia brincó de alegría pero bajó la mirada tímidamente ante los penetrantes ojos celestes_._

La presencia de Candy le traía a Albert solo sensaciones maravillosas,

_- __¡Que bella se ve, parece un ángel! Ese color realza la belleza de su tersa y delicada piel… – _pensaba sintiendo todavía la sensación en sus labios besando el fino cuello, por lo que sonrió levemente_._

El pobre estómago de la chica era un torbellino de emociones, se sentía tensa, ansiosa, nerviosa, _¿Se dará cuenta que cociné solo para él?_ _¿Le gustará lo que preparé? - _A la vez se sentía alegre y cautivada por la imponente presencia del hombre _- __Dios, que apuesto está hoy, ¡me besó, ayer en el parque, me besó! Candy, contrólate, disimula, no debes ponerte en evidencia – _se reprimía tratando de recuperar su usual alegría_. _

Albert lucia radiante en un traje negro y camisa celeste de seda.

El rubio ayudó a la tía a sentarse a su derecha y cuando sacó la silla para que Candy se sentara a su izquierda, olió el delicioso aroma a rosas y aspiró silenciosamente para llenarse de ella. Mientras su ángel tomaba asiento y el seguía de pié detrás de ella, sus ojos disimuladamente se concentraron en el blanco cuello y los suaves rizos cayendo sobre la delicada espalda, _es tan sensual…_ pensaba; luego con media sonrisa en los labios, tomó su asiento en la cabecera. Candy olió el provocante aroma a maderas y lavanda y cuando ya estaban sentados se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron coquetamente.

Durante la velada Albert y Candy permanecieron silenciosos la mayor parte del tiempo. La tía abuela, Archie y George conversaban sobre la guerra y como ésta afectaba los negocios. A Albert parecía que el tema no le importaba y prefería voltear el rostro al lado izquierdo para contemplar la bella mujer a su lado. Ambos intercambiaban miradas y se regalaban suaves sonrisas que solo ellos podían notar.

A la hora de servir el postre, la tía observó que no era lo que había ordenado. Candy se disculpó y dijo que ese día se había levantado con deseos de cocinar postres. La abuela no se opuso y pidió que le sirvieran un pequeño trozo del pastel de chocolate. El rubio notó que todo lo que Candy había preparado eran sus favoritos y con una tierna mirada y sonrisa le agradeció, ella entendió muy bien el mensaje y con una dulce sonrisa le contestó.

El almuerzo terminó y los caballeros regresaron al estudio. La tía regresó a su habitación y Candy la acompañó. La anciana pidió cancelar solo por ese día el paseo en el jardín pero le pidió que leyera un poco de poesía, a lo cual Candy accedió cordialmente.

En el despacho, Albert parecía distraído y ausente porque Archie y George le repetían las cosas varias veces y apenas avanzaron en el trabajo. Archie se quejó y el rubio reaccionó prontamente. Vio el reloj y entendió que sino se apresuraba no terminaría a tiempo su trabajo para ver a Candy a la hora del té. De repente tomó la delantera en todo y uno por uno estudió, aprobó, y firmó, todos los documentos con asombrosa rapidez.

- ¿Tienes prisa Albert? - preguntó Archie asombrado del repentino cambio.

- No, solo que estábamos retrazados por mi culpa – exclamó el magnate sin dejar de leer los documentos.

- ¡Has visto el reloj miles de veces!, ¿te pasa algo? –insistió Archie.

Albert guardó silencio, mientras que en el rostro de George se dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

- No, ¿Qué me puede pasar?, te quejaste que no avanzábamos en el trabajo, solo me apuro para terminar –dijo el rubio concentrándose en más documentos.

Los ojos de Albert parecían absorber todos los documentos tan rápidamente como sus dedos pasaban página por página, hasta que todo el trabajo quedó completo unos minutos antes de la hora del té.

- ¡Listo! –exclamó triunfante el empresario.

Dejó caer sobre la mesa el último documento al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta. - ¡Buenas tardes caballeros! – exclamó sonriente saludando con la mano, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

Archie se quedó con un rostro de interrogativa y sorpresa mientras que George continuaba con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en los labios.

Albert caminaba hacia la sala del té pero a lo lejos a través del ventanal vio a Candy sentada en la banca del jardín y salió a acompañarla. Después de unos minutos, se escuchaban las risas de los jóvenes llenando el jardín. Una doncella le llevó a Candy una carta de Michael, lo cual apagó instantáneamente la sonrisa del rubio pero las miradas amorosas, la sonrisa y la presencia de su ángel lo reconfortaban. Por la ventana la tía abuela vió la pareja y mandó a un sirviente a avisarles que la hora del té estaba pasando.

Entraron tomados del brazo, ambos se disculparon por haberse distraído, se sentaron juntos en un sofá y la tía abuela dijo seria:

- ¿Por qué no nos cuentan de qué se reían tanto en el jardín?

Los rubios se vieron uno al otro y sonrieron.

- Bueno si insistes tía, -respondió el con amplia sonrisa - Veras, durante el tiempo que perdí la memoria y vivíamos juntos en el apartamento -la tía hizo un rostro de disgusto- Archie, Stear y Candy se enteraron que una persona que entrara en shock podría recuperar la memoria –pausó recapitulando tiempos atrás- Una tarde que yo regresaba del trabajo, Candy puso una cesta llena de nueces arriba de la puerta para que al tiempo que yo entrara, la cesta dejara caer las nueces ¡en mi cabeza! Como vio que no dio resultado, preparó una sartén caliente con copos de maíz, cuando yo destapé la sartén, el maíz comenzó a saltar por todas partes ¡causando un gran alboroto en la cocina! – dijo alegremente causando las risas de todos.

- Luego cuando iba a sentarme, Candy haló la silla y ¡caí sentado en el piso! ¡Todo para que yo entrara en shock, tía!

El grupo carcajeaba ante el divertido relato.

- ¡Creo que mi trasero todavía recuerda ese día!- Agregó el joven divertido tocándose esa parte.

El público gozaba sonriente de su relato. Después de un rato de sonrisas, Albert continuó en un tono mas serio:

- Pero no todo salió bien porque ese mismo día, Archie y Stear recrearon el día de mi accidente simulando el ruido de un tren, un incendio, alarmas y llenaron los pasillos con humo. Ya te imaginas la cara del dueño del edificio, casi nos cuesta el apartamento. Todos querían ayudarme, son momentos que nunca olvidaremos - concluyó viendo a Candy sonriente.

- Y que me dices del día en el parque de Chicago - habló Archie desde su asiento poniendo la tasa de té en la mesa de centro para decir su relato- ¡Tía, tienes de oír esto! –pausó entusiasmado- Estábamos en un picnic comiendo, Stear caminó por detrás de Albert, sacó un martillo y lo ¡golpeó en la cabeza!! – dijo recreando el movimiento del martillazo- Albert cayó sentado en el piso pero consiente. Stear nos explicó que el martillo era de goma para que no doliera y el golpe causaba ruido para que la persona entrara en shock. – pausó levemente dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿sabes como se llamaba el invento de Stear tía? Se llamaba "el recuperador de memorias." –concluyó Archie en carcajadas mientras se escuchaban las risas de los demás.

Después de un largo rato de conversación sobre Stear y sus inventos, la hora del té llegó a su fin. Todos se pusieron de pie y eventualmente salieron del cuarto, excepto por Albert y Candy. La rubia se acercó a él seductora y delicadamente puso una mano en el firme pecho:

- ¿Por qué no les contaste la vez que me salvaste de Tongo, el león? –dijo con voz cálida e invitante.

El rubio tomó la delicada mano en su pecho y besó el dorso:

- Es nuestro secreto pequeña –hizo una pausa mientras se dibujaba una señal de disgusto en su rostro- Sabes, esta tarde no podremos tener nuestro paseo. Tengo que acompañar a George y Archie a la ciudad.

Los ojos esmeralda se pusieron tristes e hizo un mohín gracioso, el se acercó despacio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella respondió abrazándolo por la cintura, luego el la envolvió en sus brazos.

- Está bien –respondió ella con voz tenue- nos veremos más tarde entonces.

Muy a su pesar se separaron, el se retiró a buscar a George y ella se retiró a su cuarto porque se sentía agotada por toda la actividad de ese día en la cocina. Comenzaba a dormirse cuando escuchó un toque en la puerta:

- ¿Quien es? –preguntó soñolienta desde su cama.

- Dorothy.

- Entra por favor.

- El señor William te manda una nota - dijo la doncella con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¿Ah si? Dámela - dijo Candy entusiasma sentándose rápido en la cama y perdiendo el sueño de inmediato.

Dorothy permaneció de pié enfrente de su amiga esperando que ésta compartiera con ella el contenido de la nota.

_Pequeña,_

_Gracias, se que cocinaste para mi, todo estuvo exquisito. E__res una mujer maravillosa y te necesito siempre cerca. Quédate conmigo, no te bayas nunca._

_Tuyo,_

_Albert_

_P.D. Hoy te veías particularmente hermosa_

Dorothy vio como el rostro de su amiga resplandecía de alegría después de leer la nota por lo que no pudo contenerse:

- ¿Y? ¿que dice la nota? - preguntó ansiosa la doncella.

- ¡Dorothy no seas curiosa! – respondió Candy sonriente preparándose para leer la nota de nuevo esta vez en voz alta.

- ¡Que romántico! – exclamó Dorothy entusiasmada después de oír el contenido juntando las manos por la emoción, luego se dibujó en su rostro una señal de duda - ¿Por qué en la nota pide que te quedes?

- Pensaba regresar a Chicago después de la boda de Annie y Archie.

- Pero no te entiendo, ¿y el señor William? -dijo y mientras se sentaba en la silla adjunto a la cama.

- Cuando deje el apellido tendré que irme de la casa- pausó pensativa- también hay otras cosas que me hacen dudar –luego en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa - pero lo amo y no podría separarme de él. Tienes razón, ¡no quiero irme ahora!- añadió sonriendo.

- No te bayas Candy, el también te necesita – pidió su amiga haciendo una pausa y cambiando el tema - Dime, ¿ya has pensado en el vestido que vas a usar la noche de boda de la señorita Annie?

- ¡No! Y solo faltan unas semanas –respondió preocupada- ¿Me acompañas a las tiendas a buscar un lindo vestido? Tú tienes buen gusto y confío en ti.

Las amigas hicieron planes para ir de tiendas y buscar su vestuario para la gran noche de la boda.

En su afán por terminar los últimos preparativos, Annie, Patty y Candy pasaron las dos semanas antes de la boda en tiendas, corriendo de un lado a otro mientras los caballeros trabajaron desde la oficina del banco en la ciudad.

Los paseos entre Albert y Candy disminuyeron pero el tiempo que podían verse era bien aprovechado. Entre miradas, suspiros, flores, notas, y sonrisas se hicieron indispensables el uno para el otro. Candy correspondía a cada sonrisa, mirada y detalle y poco a poco se formó un vínculo aun más fuerte entre ellos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, hora del té. Ese día en particular, el grupo constituido por la tía Elroy, Candy, Archie, George y Albert vieron que éste último estaba particularmente silencioso.

- ¿Te preocupa algo William? - preguntó preocupada la tía.

- Hay algo que me gustaría discutir con usted después del té, si no les importa - dijo dirigiéndose al resto del grupo- Después me gustaría hablar contigo Candy –añadió clavando los tristes ojos celestes en ella.

- Si.

La hora del té pasó, la tía Elroy y Albert permanecieron en el salón mientras que el resto del grupo desapareció en la inmensidad de la casa.

- Tía, hace algunas semanas, en realidad hace ya varios meses, que Candy me ha pedido renunciar al apellido Ardley y yo se lo he concedido – dijo en tono solemne mientras caminaba hacia un gabinete, sacó unos documentos y se los mostró - Estos son los documentos constando que Candy deja de ser parte de nuestra familia.

La tía abuela se quedó en total silencio.

- ¿Y no has hecho nada para impedirlo? –respondió la anciana impactada.

- Había notado su cambio hacia ella, pero no sabia hasta que punto – dijo el magnate asombrado.

- En otros tiempos confieso que la noticia me hubiera alegrado, pero las cosas han cambio William – pausó y recapituló las veces que Candy la cuidó cuando estuvo enferma - Candy es una chica excepcional. Ninguna de las enfermeras me cuidó con tanta dedicación, yo diría que lo hizo con amor – hizo una pausa y lo vio fijamente - si tú hubieras visto ¡como me cuidaba! –bajó la vista apenada - yo que la humillé tanto, un día le pedí que se marchara de la casa cuando todavía se reponía de una fiebre, no tengo perdón –dijo entre lágrimas - Supongo que cuando uno está al borde de la muerte, recapacita y reconoce sus errores y se da cuenta quienes son sus verdaderos amigos y familia. – suspiró profundo- Me dejé llevar por la tradición y el linaje, la verdad es que nunca conocí a alguien más buena y bondadosa que ella, es digna de llevar el apellido Ardley, yo estaba equivocada, y te agradezco que la hayas traído a cuidarme –concluyó la anciana enternecida.

Albert todavía no se acostumbraba a la nueva actitud de la tía hacia su pequeña. La anciana continuó:

- Hablaré personalmente con ella para persuadirla que vuelva a llevar el apellido – dijo mientras se ponía de pie apoyándose en su bastón- Creo que su decisión fue por culpa mía –añadió apenada- Dile que mañana después del té, quiero hablar con ella.

- Tía en mi opinión es mejor dejar las cosas así –respondió el joven poniéndose de pie - Candy está decidida y creo que es lo mejor.

- Esta bien William, como tu digas.

Acompañó a la tía a su habitación donde esperaba una de las enfermeras. Después fue a buscar a Candy y la encontró en el jardín donde ella lo esperaba ansiosamente.

- ¿Caminamos? – sugirió el rubio atento y pensativo caminando lentamente por el jardín de rosas.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Por qué ese rostro tan serio? –preguntó la rubia buscando su mirada.

- En realidad, es algo que te hará feliz – añadió deteniendo el paso a la vez que de la bolsa de la chaqueta sacaba documentos que le entregó - señorita Candice White, aquí están los documentos devolviéndote tu nombre –agregó el joven con voz solemne y mirada triste.

Candy tomó los documentos en sus manos y sintió una serie de emociones distintas. Alegría porque recuperaba su identidad y podía amar a su príncipe libremente, y tristeza porque tendría que irse de la casa y dejarlo. Ella alzó el rostro para ver al joven, quien la recibió con una mirada triste y una leve sonrisa.

- ¿No dices nada pequeña? Pensé que te alegraría –dijo mientras le tomaba una mano y la miraba fijamente.

- Si me alegra, en efecto es lo que quería y creo que es lo mejor –respondió con leve sonrisa bajando el rostro- por otra parte no me alegra tanto como pensé…-_Se que tengo que irme de tu lado_, pensó_._

Como adivinando su pensamiento Albert se acercó más a ella y la tomó por la barbilla mientras levantaba suavemente el rostro:

- Quédate más tiempo como nuestra invitada, ¡no te bayas! Dijo casi rogando con voz dulce y mirada amorosa.

Ella sonrió tiernamente al sentir la emoción transmitida en la petición.

- Me quedaré más tiempo contigo – dijo en voz tenue viéndolo a los ojos- _no podría dejarte, _pensó_._

- Gracias, _no te dejaré ir. Te lo diré en cualquier momento mi amor, creo que tú también me amas, _pensó_. _

Continuaron caminando hacia el bosque tomados del brazo, estaban muy contentos porque permanecerían juntos.

***

Continuara, gracias Calemoon por tu gran ayuda.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI ****Una despedida de soltero**

Los últimos detalles para la boda de Archie y Annie tomaban precedencia. Dos días antes de la boda se sentía un ambiente de alegría y tensión en la mansión Ardley y Britter.

Hubo una expresión de cariño hacia el joven Archie de parte de algunos miembros del personal de servicio quienes se acercaron a desearle felicidades y no pudieron evitar llorar, especialmente la cocinera que lo había visto crecer. La tía abuela y Archie agradecieron el cariño y lealtad brindado a la familia durante los años.

El día viernes, un día antes de la boda, la señora Britter organizó en su mansión una pequeña reunión de damas en honor a su hija. El auto de los Britter recogió a Candy y la tía abuela a las cuatro de la tarde. Candy escogió un lindo vestido de seda color celeste verde con encajes oscuros, su cabello suelto y un listón del mismo color que hacia las veces de diadema, usó unas lindas zapatillas de tacón color negro.

La fiesta estuvo amena, se sirvieron toda clase de bocadillos, postres, té, café y Champagne. Se reunió un grupo considerable de damas con sus hijas y Annie recibió todo tipo de regalos y atenciones por parte de las invitadas.

A las 9:00 de la noche, el auto de los Britter devolvió a la mansión a Candy y la tía abuela. Al mismo tiempo que ellas entraban, Archie, Albert y George salían de la casa muy elegantemente vestidos.

- ¿A donde van tan elegantes? – preguntó Candy sorprendida.

La tía abuela ni se inmutó, sabía perfectamente que los caballeros también habían organizado una fiesta de despedida de soltero para Archie. Ninguno respondía, hasta que Albert dijo:

- Vendremos temprano, no se preocupen por nosotros, hasta mañana – dijo el rubio cortante dándole un beso en la frente a la tía y un beso a ella en la mejilla.

Los caballeros se retiraron.

- ¿Tía?- preguntó Candy con un signo de interrogación en su rostro y un hueco de aflicción en el estómago.

La anciana entendió la pregunta y le explicó que al igual que las novias, también los caballeros tenían una despedida a su soltería pero no quiso decir más y se marchó a su habitación.

Su corazón estaba inquieto, algo le decía a Candy que había algo más que la tía no dijo por lo que decidió buscar a Dorothy y le pidió que la acompañara a su cuarto. La doncella ayudó a Candy a prepararse para dormir mientras la rubia le preguntaba que era lo que los caballeros hacían en una fiesta de despedida para el novio. Le dijo que los hombres de la casa salieron elegantemente vestidos y que daba la impresión que tardarían en regresar.

Dorothy rió al escuchar el dilema y poco a poco le explicó con detalles en qué consistían las fiestas de los caballeros. Recalcó que no todos celebraban de la misma manera y al ver el rostro de terror en Candy, la doncella le aseguró que el señor William era un caballero y que nunca haría algo deshonroso e indecente.

- ¿Y Archie?

- No creo Candy, ellos son caballeros.

- ¡Pero son hombres! –dijo la rubia enojada paseándose de un lugar a otro- ¡Por algo las fiestas de caballeros tienen tan mala fama como dices! –añadió sonrojándose al pensar en algunas de las 'actividades' que Dorothy le había descrito.

La doncella trató de consolarla pero fue inútil y después de un rato se retiró del cuarto.

Candy no podía dormir, a pesar que conocía muy bien a los chicos y sabía que no harían nada deshonroso, su mente la traicionaba y no podía evitar pensar lo peor. Se los imaginaba tomando mucho licor, con chicas provocativamente vestidas a su alredor, luego se imaginó a Albert muy sonriente abrazando a una. Ese horroroso pensamiento hizo que dejara la cama y caminara de un lado al otro como una fiera, estaba exaltada y enojada con el rubio como si el pensamiento hubiera sido realidad.

Luego se preguntó si Terry habría tenido una despedida de soltero cuando se casó. Se lo imaginó con sus amigos actores, tomando licor, rodeados de mujeres y se sintió peor aún.

- ¡Hombres! - dijo la rubia de mal humor.

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Cerca de la una y media de la madrugada, Candy despertó al sonido de los frenos repentinos de un automóvil.

- ¡Son los chicos! – exclamó exaltada saltando de la cama y corriendo hasta la puerta de su cuarto para escucharlos pasar enfrente de su habitación.

Escuchó un enorme ruido en la puerta principal cuando los jóvenes entraron. Oyó que los caballeros hacían mucho ruido al subir los escalones y escuchó risas y carcajadas, pero no eran de Albert. Vencida por la curiosidad, Candy abrió la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo que Albert y Archie pasaban en frente.

Al ver la puerta abierta, Albert se detuvo. Tenía a Archie abrazado para que éste no cayera al piso debido a unas copas demás. Albert también había tomado pero no en exceso. Candy sintió el fuerte olor a alcohol en la vestimenta de los chicos y con la mano apartó el mal olor del aire, frunció el seño y se echó hacia atrás.

Albert por su parte, estaba inmerso en otro mundo e ignoraba por completo todo a su alrededor. El rubio, con un rostro maravillado y boca semi abierta recorría con su vista el cuerpo escultural de la mujer en frente de él, desde la cabeza a los pies y repetía la hazaña varias veces deteniéndose por largo rato en el escote.

El pijama era largo de seda color blanco y destacaba bien su curvilenta figura. Tenía tirantes delgadísimos hechos de encajes, los pechos cubiertos por pequeñas copas de encaje dejando al descubierto gran parte de los blancos y voluptuosos senos. Su cabello rizado caía sensualmente sobre sus hombros y el olor a rosas era embrujador.

La chica no se percataba del shock en que tenía a Albert. Lo cuestionaba pero él no la escuchaba. Después de un par de minutos sin tener éxito, Candy dejó de preguntar y se percató del rostro de sorpresa en el joven. Ella bajó su mirada para entender mejor, y se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que ¡había olvidado ponerse la bata! Se sonrojó, inmediatamente se cubrió los senos con los dos brazos, arqueó su espalda hacia el frente y juntó sus rodillas para cubrirse al mismo tiempo que cerró la puerta con fuerza - ¡BAM!

Por el ruido, Albert despertó de su trance y muy a su pesar continuó su camino con Archie en brazos quien estaba dormido desde hacía buen rato, lo llevó al cuarto, luego él se fue al suyo.

En la intimidad de su habitación y mientras se desvestía, Albert revivía una y otra vez la imagen de la hermosa mujer en pijama blanco. Se aprendió de memoria su figura, cada encaje y cada fibra de seda, y al acordarse de los sensuales pechos, no podía evitar que su imaginación volara. Así, con una sonrisa en los labios se quedó profundamente dormido.

¡Por fin Sábado! ¡El gran día de la boda de Archibald Cornwell y Annie Britter llegó! La boda religiosa seria a las seis de la tarde para seguir con una recepción en la mansión Britter que duraría toda la noche.

Archie pasó todo el día recuperándose de los estragos de la noche anterior. Candy, la tía Elroy y Albert almorzaron juntos. La rubia apenas dijo palabra y durante todo el tiempo no le quitó la vista a su plato de comida. Estaba avergonzada porque Albert la había visto en pijamas la noche anterior. El joven había notado un sonrojo en el rostro de la chica lo cual le pareció encantador. El almuerzo terminó y Albert acompañó a la tía abuela hasta los escalones donde un sirviente la ayudó a subir a su alcoba, luego buscó a Candy y la invitó al salón de té.

Ya en el salón, ambos se sentaron a conversar y él le tomó una mano.

- Candy, no debes de sentirte apenada, fue un accidente - dijo rozando la suave mejilla con el dorso de su otra mano.

- Se me olvidó ponerme la bata –respondió avergonzada en voz baja- me imaginé muchas cosas anoche y quería preguntarte…

- Primero déjame decirte que te veías…bellísima – exclamó sintiendo que la palabra no le hacia justicia a la diosa de la noche anterior.

- Gracias - respondió sonrojada.

- ¿Que querías preguntarme? –añadió sonriendo al notar el sonrojo mientras dejaba las caricias.

- Sobre la fiesta que tuvieron ustedes anoche –se detuvo mientras en sus ojos se dibujaba una mirada ingenua- Dorothy me explicó como son las fiestas de los caballeros y yo me imaginé que tu…-dijo bajando el rostro apenada por sus malos pensamientos.

- Candy, por la expresión en tu rostro puedo ver que Dorothy te contó del mal comportamiento de los caballeros en esas fiestas –dijo con una leve sonrisa - Déjame decirte, que anoche sólo fuimos a un bar en la zona sur, jugamos billar, luego ordenamos algo que comer y beber, Archie invitó a algunos amigos y pasamos un momento agradable entre caballeros.

- ¿En la zona sur? Pero esa zona es mala, ¿No temes que te descubran en un lugar así? ¿Qué más hiciste? –dijo impaciente con un dejo de preocupación.

- Nada malo pequeña, además ahí nadie me conoce y mis amistades no frecuentan esos lugares.

- Pero, a esos lugares va… todo tipo de… damas –añadió bajando el rostro tímidamente dejando al descubierto el verdadero motivo de su angustia.

- En nuestro grupo no hubo damas – dijo el rubio tomándola de la barbilla subiendo su rostro delicadamente.

- Se que no lo harías pero no pude evitar pensar lo peor – dijo despacio bajando la mirada - pensé que tú…

El la interrumpió dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

- Candy, la única dama…

Se escuchó un toque en la puerta, ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver de qué se trataba:

- Adelante - dijo Albert un tanto molesto.

Dorothy entró.

- Perdón no quise interrumpir – se disculpó la doncella apenada viendo a la pareja tomada de la mano- Candy es mejor que comencemos con tu arreglo, quiero que te veas espectacular ésta noche.

- No te la lleves Dorothy - dijo Albert casi implorando apretando la mano de la rubia.

- Señor William, disculpe, pero se la dejaré bellísima, se lo prometo.

- Candy ya es bella, no necesita ningún arreglo - respondió besando las delicadas manos entre las suyas - Si no tengo otra opción, está bien puedes llevártela – exclamó desganado mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a la rubia a hacer lo mismo.

Candy le regaló una sonrisa y salió junto a Dorothy del cuarto.

Así comenzó en la mansión Ardley, el correteo de algunos de los sirvientes. Dorothy llevó todo lo que necesitaba para arreglar a Candy. Lo mismo hizo la sirvienta que arregló a la tía abuela, mientras que Albert y Archie no necesitaron ayuda, excepto la aprobación final de la tía Elroy, luego Archie se marchó primero que todos a la iglesia.

***

Continuara


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII ****Dulce y agria noche**

Antes de salir de su cuarto, la rubia se vio en el espejo y se complació con lo que vio:

_- Candy, eres __muy hermosa –_pensaba_- , ya no mas la chica con acciones propias de varones, hoy eres muy femenina - _Dorothy, ¿crees que a Albert le gustará?

- Quedará maravillado, ya lo verás.

Abajo, en la sala principal, la esperaban la tía abuela quien lucía un tradicional vestido color ocre, cuello alto de encaje blanco, mangas largas y falda amplia.

Albert portaba un smoking negro, saco de tres botones, solapas satinadas, camisa blanca cuello pico de gallo, pantalón negro. El chaleco en estilo "V" color plomo claro con estampados dejaba ver el elegante plastrón de seda del mismo color.

Su cabello largo rubio dorado estaba peinado hacia atrás, resaltaba sus anchos pómulos que lo hacían verse más varonil. Uno que otro fleco caía delicadamente cerca de los relumbrantes ojos celestes. Albert se veía ¡totalmente imponente!

Candy bajó los escalones con Dorothy, ésta quería ver la cara que pondría Albert al ver su princesa. Al verla, el rubio se impresionó mucho, fue a su encuentro y le ofreció su mano para bajar los últimos escalones.

El vestido era color verde marino que combinaba perfectamente con el dorado de su cabello, strapless ajustado en la cintura hasta las caderas con aplicaciones de encajes y piedras en el pecho, la falda amplia de Satín en línea "A".

Su cabello suelto en cascada de rizos cayendo suavemente sobre la expuesta espalda. Dorothy hizo los rizos mas pronunciados y los decoró con pequeñas flores blancas, dándole un look natural y poético. Esta vez se maquilló los ojos delineándolos con un tono oscuro para resaltar el color verde natural. Se aplicó un suave tono rosado en las mejillas y un tono rojizo en los labios. Se puso aretes de diamantes que la tía abuela le obsequió junto con una gargantilla de diamantes y una pulsera. Candy parecía un hada.

Albert quedó boquiabierto y Dorothy se sintió complacida.

- Te ves muy bien Candy, escogiste bien – habló la tía con leve sonrisa tomando el brazo de George y saliendo.

- ¡Candy! ¡Me dejas sin palabras! – exclamó el rubio con amplia sonrisa mientras sus ojos continuaban recorriéndola impresionado - Estas más linda que nunca.

- ¡Gracias! – respondió ella alagada.

Candy se había percatado de lo excepcionalmente elegante y apuesto que Albert lucía. Lo vio directamente a los ojos y descubrió cómo la devoraba con la mirada.

- ¡Que buen mozo estás! – dijo con dulce sonrisa y mirada seductora.

- ¡Gracias! – respondió halagado.

Albert le ofreció el brazo y salieron.

Un considerable grupo de reporteros se había reunido frente a la iglesia recibiendo a los invitados con flashes de cámara y cortas entrevistas siendo los futuros esposos los más codiciados. Albert y Candy fueron bastante retratados al igual que los Britter y los Leagan.

Dentro de la iglesia ya todos ocupaban su lugar. El novio esperaba al pié del altar vistiendo un traje de smoking, chaqueta color blanco con camisa blanca y faja negra en la cintura, corbata negra, pantalón negro. Archie se veía más elegante que nunca.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Annie entró del brazo de su padre. La feliz novia vestía totalmente en blanco, con velo que le cubría el rostro. El vestido estaba hecho de organza cristal y raso piel de ángel. El corset bordado y ruedo en cristalitos y perlas, guantes largos, falda campana estilo plato terminando en cola de dos metros.

El señor Britter entregó a su hija y la ceremonia comenzó. Después que Archie y Annie fueron pronunciados esposos y se dieron un tierno beso, los invitados aplaudieron fervorosamente dándole la bienvenida a la nueva familia.

A las siete en punto comenzó la fiesta en la mansión Britter. Los reporteros fueron los primeros en plantarse frente la casa con sus cámaras de flash. La alta sociedad estaba presente esa noche y poco a poco la mansión comenzó a llenarse de invitados.

La servidumbre lucía su mejor uniforme de gala. Carros de lujo inundaban los jardines, la orquesta tocaba variedad de música y los jóvenes llenaban el salón principal. Los mayores estaban congregados en un gran salón adyacente elegantemente decorado donde conversaban, comían y bebían a su gusto.

Candy y Albert bailaban al compás del Emperor Waltz de Strauss, lo hacían con maestría y gracia, a la vez que bailaban se veían fijamente a los ojos y sonreían:

- Luces como toda una princesa – le dijo sonriente.

- Y tú como un príncipe, _mi príncipe de la colina – _respondió sonriendo. Hizo una pausa y volteó su vista levemente a la gente sintiendo que llamaban la atención - Veo que hay muchas señoritas deseando que bailes con ellas.

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta como los caballeros te miran – respondió suavemente.

- No se cómo harás para bailar con todas…- añadió con amplia sonrisa y tono dulce.

- Sólo quiero bailar con una …- dijo seductor acercándola a su cuerpo.

- ¿Ah si? y ¿la conozco? – contestó dulcemente y Albert entendió el juego.

- Te diré de quien se trata cuando que me digas cuál de todos los caballeros te gusta.

- Sólo me gusta uno.

- ¿Sí? Y ¿lo conozco?

- Si lo conoces, te diré quien es, después que me digas cuál de las damas prefieres.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente a la vez que terminó el vals.

Después de su presentación como el jefe de la familia Ardley, una de las familias más ricas del mundo, Albert se había convertido en el soltero más codiciado de América y Europa motivo por el cual las chicas esa noche, se derretían por llamar la atención del joven millonario.

Los rubios bailaron otro vals, la gente los veía con admiración aunque otros murmuraban. La mayoría pensaba que si él no fuera su tutor y ella su hija adoptiva, hubieran jurado que eran novios por la forma en que se miraban y sonreían. Los Ardley habían decidido no hacer público el hecho que Candy ya no era miembro de la familia.

Mientras bailaban, Albert recorría lentamente con su mirada el bello rostro de su hada.

_- __Candy me provoca besarte… _pensaba

_- Albert, quisiera que me besaras_, pensaba – devolviéndole cada mirada de amor.

Después de bailar por largo rato, Albert la dejó sola por un momento mientras se aseguraba que la tía abuela estuviera bien y con agradable compañía. Minutos después, cuando regresó a buscarla, observó cómo un grupo de caballeros la rodeaba.

El rubio permaneció de pie directamente en frente de ella a solo pocos metros de distancia. La rubia vio como Albert le sonreía con ternura, parecía que la presencia de los otros jóvenes no perturba la tranquilidad de su príncipe, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Fue entonces que un grupo de señoritas rodeó a Albert, las más atrevidas lo tomaron por el brazo y abrieron conversación. El buscó la mirada color esmeralda y notó que ésta vez, era ella quien le sonreía dulcemente. Parecía que a su hada no le molestaba la presencia de las jóvenes que trataban de acaparar su atención.

Mientras las damas hablaban y hablaban, Albert veía a la única chica que le importaba y se imaginó que los caballeros que luchaban por ganar su atención eran talvez los jóvenes que la tía abuela había mencionado como futuros prospectos. Los chicos parecían de muy buenas familias, educados, ciertamente bien vestidos y en su mejor comportamiento.

Los caballeros que rodeaban a Candy efectivamente se presentaron como Adrian Collins, Charles Foster, Dean Marshall, y Andrew Turner, éste último era el más apuesto del grupo pensó Candy, tanto que se parecía a Stear por sus lentes y la forma un tanto alocada de comportarse. El más serio era Charles, un poco arrogante y callado pero extremadamente inteligente por su conversación.

Constantemente Albert veía a Candy, y ella a él. Desde lejos intercambiaban sonrisas y suspiros. Candy apenas escuchaba a los jóvenes, la imponente presencia de su príncipe a pocos pasos de ella, la distraía por completo. Lo veía y sentía su corazón acelerarse, sus ojos lo devoraban sin querer. Albert era el único hombre que ella quería tener a su lado, y Candy la única mujer para él. El apenas escuchaba la conversación de las chicas a su alrededor, solo tenia ojos para Candy. Se la comía con la mirada, quería estar cerca de ella.

La música era buena, Andrew invitó a Candy a bailar, ella buscó los ojos celestes como consultándolo, y vio que Albert le sonreía por lo que aceptó bailar. Los demás caballeros esperaron su turno, hasta que bailó con todos en su grupo. Albert igualmente bailó con algunas de las damas.

Después de un largo rato de miradas y más miradas, sonrisas y suspiros entre él y su hada, Albert decidió terminar con su martirio alejado de ella; se disculpó del grupo femenino y caminó directo hacia la rubia.

El joven millonario se presentó dando su nombre y el resto de los jóvenes hicieron una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Albert disculpó a Candy, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia una amplia terraza que daba a uno de los jardines.

La noche era cálida con cielos despejados y muchas estrellas. Desde la terraza, a lo lejos, se podía apreciar las parejas bailando en el salón principal.

La terraza estaba ya ocupada con grupos de personas y jóvenes parejas por eso bajaron un par de gradas hacia el jardín donde se sentaron en una banca.

- ¿Te diviertes Candy? – dijo el en voz suave mientras le tomaba las manos.

- Si, la compañía es buena – respondió sonriente viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Te refieres a los caballeros que te rodeaban?

- No, me refiero a ti – dijo en tono dulce y seductora sonrisa.

- Eres tan linda Candy – exclamó con mirada amorosa mientras tocaba una de las pequeñas flores en el cabello.

- Gracias- respondió sonriente sintiendo su corazón apretarse de amor por la intimidad del momento.

Candy lentamente llevó sus manos al cuello del chico y le arregló suavemente el plastrón.

Al contacto, el sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo por lo que se acercó lentamente a ella, desvío su vista a una rosa muy cerca del rostro de su princesa y la cortó. Besó la rosa y se la entregó, ella la aceptó y besó la rosa regalándole una dulce sonrisa y mirada amorosa.

El estaba tan cerca que ella sentía su aliento cálido y fresco en su rostro, luego vio como los ojos del joven se concentraron en sus labios…

- Candy... me provoca...besarte – exclamó el rubio en voz suave casi inaudible acercándose a los labios de la dama.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron tanto que Albert no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Albert que haces? – dijo en voz débil - hizo una pausa al sentir que los labios del joven casi tocaban los suyos mientras bajaba la vista hacia aquellos labios que ella también deseaba - la gente…- insistió casi vencida por el momento pero apenada sintiendo la presencia de la gente cercana.

- Candy, tenemos que hablar – dijo el joven todavía muy cerca de su rostro tomándola de las manos - talvez éste no sea el momento, pero tenemos que hablar pronto, ¡mañana temprano! - dijo llevando las pequeñas manos hacia sus labios - Hoy, déjame colmar tus manos de besos – concluyó besándolas ansiosamente.

- Albert yo…

- No digas nada, mañana hablamos. He guardado tantas cosas dentro de mí que no quiero callar más.

Antes que Candy pudiera contestar, vieron que George se acercaba buscando a Albert. Le dijo que había una pareja de señores que solicitaban su presencia en el salón principal.

Albert le pidió que lo esperara, y le dijo que trataría de regresar lo más pronto posible. Besó el dorso de la delicada mano y se marchó con George.

Candy se quedó sola y desde el jardín vio como en el salón principal, Albert le daba la bienvenida a una pareja de mayor edad. Después vio que le daba la bienvenida con un beso en la mejilla a una hermosísima joven dama, talvez de su misma edad. Era alta, esbelta, cabello castaño y tez blanca. Candy subió el par de escalones, llegó a la terraza, se acercó un poco a la ventana y no pudo evitar admirar la belleza de la joven. Igualmente Albert se veía impresionado, y su rostro irradiaba alegría ante la dama.

Su vestido era color azul celeste strapless ajustado en la cintura con encajes chantilly Frances. La falda amplia de satín con dos aplicaciones en flor. El color de su vestido contrastaba perfectamente con la tez muy blanca de su piel y sus ojos verdes. Llevaba su cabello suelto suavemente rizado, aretes, collar y pulsera de diamantes.

Los señores parecían ser los padres de ella y se retiraron dejándolos solos. Candy vio como Albert tomó a la dama por la mano y la sacó a bailar.

Vio como Albert conversaba alegremente con la dama mientras bailaban. Luego empezó otro vals.

Poco a poco, Candy sintió que la dama había logrado que él se olvidara de ella. Su mirada angelical ya no se deleitaba en los ojos de ella. Albert no daba ninguna indicación de retorno a la terraza donde ella lo esperaba. Candy comenzó a sentirse triste y vulnerable, muy triste...

Vio de nuevo a Albert, su rostro desprendía rayos de alegría y fascinación mientras bailaba con la dama en sus brazos. Candy sentía como su corazón comenzaba a sangrar de tristeza. Vio mas detalladamente, el vestido, las joyas, el peinado y de repente recordó que alguna vez Albert le comentó de una dama con las mismas características.

- _Si, es ella, es Grace Colville, ¡la dama que conoció en África! El la recordó con aprecio y se expresó bien de ella, dijo que era noble y bondadosa, que no tuvo tiempo de conocerla porque regresó a America y que era muy bella. Si…tiene que ser ella_, pensó_._

Con todo su pesar, Candy seguía observando a la alegre joven pareja, de repente sintió una fuerte mano tomándola del brazo bruscamente y guiándola hacia los jardines donde todo estaba más solitario:

- Hola Candy - dijo Neal altivo soltando el frágil brazo - ¿Ya viste lo entretenido que está el tío William? –añadió en tono burlón.

- Parece conocerla…- dijo la rubia triste bajando el rostro.

- Candy, ¡no seas tonta! ¡Abre los ojos! – dijo Elisa casi gritando intimidante - la dama que baila con el tío es ¡hermosa! mira sus joyas, diamantes por todas partes, ¡satín y encajes! – hizo una pausa viendo a Candy de pies a cabeza con ojos despectivos caminando alrededor de ella - aunque debo de admitir que no luces tan mal ésta noche... – detuvo su paso - te ves bien, has ocultado muy bien lo ordinaria que eres.

Elisa continuaba observando a Candy de pies a cabeza, en el fondo odiaba admitirlo pero la rubia lucia linda, había observado al tío William y al grupo de caballeros interesados en la rubia mientras que ella no había podido llamar la atención de ningún joven.

- Odio decírtelo Candy, pero tú nunca podrás estar a la altura de esa dama. Parece que ella nació en buena cuna, y en eso Candy…, sales perdiendo – dijo Neal burlesco- Además tengo entendido que ya no llevas el apellido Ardley – añadió acercándose a su oído - por lo tanto Candy, vuelves a ser solamente una **huérfana** –dijo gritándole al oído- No eres mas que una **HUERFANA **-repitió rabioso.

Las hirientes palabras de Neal causaron las lágrimas de la rubia.

- Nunca fuiste una Ardley Candy - continuó Elisa altiva- y ahora que en verdad no llevas el apellido, ¡no sé que haces aquí! ¡Este no es tu lugar! Esa pareja que ves – habló viendo hacia el salón - son gente de linaje, millonarios, finos, y educados, - pausó y vio de nuevo a su victima- son gente de sociedad donde no se admite campesinas, ¡sirvientas zarrapastrosas como tú! – gritó- ¡Ubícate Candy! Tú ¡nunca le llegarás a la planta de los pies a esa dama! ¡No eres nadie! – le gritó en la cara causando más lágrimas.

De nuevo Elisa comenzó a caminar intimidante alrededor de Candy quien trató de escaparse pero Elisa la detuvo del brazo y Neal la bloqueó.

- El tío William tuvo compasión de ti al adoptarte. No me digas que alguna vez te sentiste una Ardley porque ¡no te lo creería! – continuó hiriente- Creo que fuiste tú misma quien pidió no llevar más ese ilustre apellido porque reconociste que no estabas a la altura. ¿Se te olvida que tú bañabas nuestros caballos y limpiabas nuestras botas? – hizo una pausa y se acercó a la cara de la rubia- ¡Por algo Terry prefirió a otra y se casó con ella!! y es por eso que el tío William parece haber encontrado la mujer de su vida, ¡¡Tú no eres nadie!! – le gritó al rostro.

Candy lloraba a mares, volteó hacia la ventana y tristemente vio a Albert todavía bailando con Grace muy sonriente. Después que los hermanos le habían dicho todo lo que querían, la dejaron ir.

****

Continuara.

Otro capitulo editado por Calemoon, gracias, nunca terminare de agradecerte, lo sabes, verdad?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII ****Nunca te olvidaré**

La rubia corrió por los amplios jardines adornados por suaves luces decorativas, hasta que encontró la salida. Corrió y corrió entre tanto las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. En la densa oscuridad, vio las luces de un auto y con los brazos hizo señal para que el conductor se detuviera, luego pidió que la llevaran a la mansión Ardley.

No sabía que le dolió más, que Albert se olvidara de ella o aceptar la realidad detrás de las hirientes palabras de Elisa.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Elisa había acertado en varias cosas. Siempre se sintió desubicada llevando el apellido Ardley y todo lo que éste implicaba: la sociedad, linaje, nobleza, grandes fortunas y mansiones, lujo, joyas, galas, poder, fama, todo eso era opuesto a ella y su príncipe vivía dentro de ese círculo siendo uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo. Aunque a él no le importaban las riquezas, vivía en ese mundo y con ella a su lado lo criticarían, talvez le darían la espalda si supieran que ella era huérfana y que fue una sirvienta.

Elisa había despertado dudas que desde hacía tiempo venían perturbándola silenciosamente en su cabeza, lo había ignorado por amor a su príncipe pero ahora se hacían presentes y tenía que afrontarlas.

Se acordó que cuando estuvo en Londres se había dejado llevar por el apellido aspirando ser una dama de sociedad, ahora se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos sin pensar detenidamente.

No se sentía menos que los demás, estaba feliz y orgullosa de sus logros, por sus propios medios llegó a graduarse de enfermera, había trabajado duro para ser una profesional. Tampoco era insegura, su tenaz carácter no se lo permitía, sino que aceptaba que existían diferencias sociales; toda su vida estuvo expuesta a una sociedad frívola y cruel, no pertenecía en esa elite, tampoco quería.

Una sociedad tan alta donde muchas personas veían su profesión de enfermera y el trabajo humilde con menosprecio, era casi indeseable para ella. No encajaba en el mundo de su príncipe. Se sintió dolida, los acontecimientos de la noche la habían despertado de su sueño:

- _Candy, te dejaste llevar por el amor pero debes aceptar la realidad…en el fondo siempre lo supe, __él __es bueno pero somos de mundos distintos, será mejor olvidarlo, - _pensó triste.

Entró en la mansión con el corazón sangrando. Eran como las nueve de la noche. Candy fue directamente a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama a llorar con mucho sentimiento recordando a Albert.

Después de un rato, tristemente caminó hacia el armario, sacó una pequeña maleta y comenzó a desvestirse, se puso jeans azul, blusa manga larga en cuadros, chaqueta azul, botas negras y se dejó el cabello suelto. En eso Dorothy llamó a su puerta.

- Candy, soy Dorothy, ¿puedo entrar?

- Si, entra – dijo llorosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo entrando- ¿por qué estas llorando? ¡Me partes el corazón! - añadió tomándola de las manos.

- Dorothy…

- ¿Qué pasó? – volvió a preguntar.

- Pasa que éste no es mi lugar, ¡no pertenezco a esta sociedad! Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, ¡yo no encajo aquí! – contestó soltando las manos de su amiga para secarse las lágrimas. - Tengo que encontrar mi camino, ¡tengo que irme de aquí!

- Pero Candy ¿Y el señor William?

- No pertenezco en su mundo Dorothy. Fui una tonta al pensar…- recordó a su príncipe bailando sonriente con Grace en sus brazos - Por favor ayúdame a empacar sólo lo necesario, mis cosas y ropa de costumbre ¡no quiero lujos! – habló decidida sacando ropa del armario.

Dorothy parecía entenderla y se apresuró a empacar.

- ¿Qué le digo al señor William? Me va a despedir.

- Le escribiré una nota, pero no te preocupes, no te despedirá.

Escribió una corta nota, respiró hondo, tomó su valija y dejó su habitación. En la puerta de la mansión, se despidió de su amiga Dorothy, le agradeció todas sus atenciones y le entregó la nota para William. Le dijo que él no la despediría porque era bondadoso. Más tarde las palabras de Candy resultaron ciertas.

La rubia caminó por las calles oscuras y solitarias de la noche, después de un rato, a lo lejos vio las luces de un automóvil aproximándose a la mansión Ardley al mismo tiempo que abordaba un coche que la llevaría a la estación ferroviaria.

En pocos minutos un tren partiría a Chicago y llegaría en la madrugada. ¡Y pensar que el día de la boda de Annie empezó tan bien! Recordó a Albert feliz bailando con Grace, y a Terry casado con Susana. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió su corazón demasiado pesado, tanto que por un largo rato no dejó de llorar silenciosamente.

Cuando terminó con Terry, Albert fue su consuelo. Hoy ¿quién la ayudaría? ¡Albert también quedaba en su pasado! él no era para ella. Luego se preguntó ¿de dónde sacaría fuerzas si Albert no estaba cerca? Recordó cuando él le dijo que tenía que sacar fuerzas de si misma, que eso la haría más fuerte y se sintió resuelta a seguir su camino sola.

Pensó en las últimas palabras de Albert y de cómo estuvo a punto de besarla, pero también recordó las palabras de Elisa:

- ¡UBICATE!

Desde la ventana del tren, y con ojos llorosos vio hacia el oscuro firmamento buscando consuelo. En su mente elevó una plegaria pidiendo fuerzas. Sintió que no estaba sola, Dios le ayudaría. Así Candy emprendió su camino hacia una nueva vida.

En Lakewood, Albert llegó preocupado preguntando por Candy. Dorothy lloraba mientras le entregaba una nota.

_Querido Albert:_

_Perdóname, tengo que irme. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Dile a la tía que me perdone y que estaré eternamente agradecida por la bondad de los Ardley. _

_Albert, no tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste por mí desde que nos conocimos. Sólo puedo decirte, gracias. _

_Nunca, nunca, nunca te olvidaré… adiós Albert, se feliz._

_Candice White_

_P. D. Te prometo estar bien, no te preocupes_

El rubio sintió su corazón desgarrado y un nudo en la garganta. La había perdido, Candy se había ido.

- ¿Sabes algo Dorothy? ¿Por qué se fue? – preguntó triste con ojos cristalinos por lágrimas.

Dorothy lloraba y casi no podía hablar.

- Señor… ella…. sólo dijo que tenía que encontrar su propio camino y que éste no era su mundo – murmuró con el rostro bajo y las manos juntas.

Albert no respondió pero sabía que Candy nunca se sintió a gusto rodeada de gente de sociedad.

- Ella me confesó señor, que ya no era parte de la familia y tenía pensado irse después de la boda de la señorita Annie.

- Pero ¿por qué se fue tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué ésta noche? –pausó y recordó el día que su pequeña le dijo que no se iría - Ella….me dijo que deseaba quedarse un tiempo más…..o al menos…eso pensé… - añadió deprimido.

- Señor, ella…

- ¿Qué sabes? – dijo atento.

- No sé lo que pasó ésta noche, pero usted tiene razón, ella quería quedarse más tiempo –hizo una pausa y lo vio a los ojos- por la forma en que lloraba tuvo que pasarle algo grave, Candy está enamorada... y se fue con el corazón destrozado. Búsquela por favor, no la deje sola.

Desconsolado, Albert entró al salón del té y se sentó descuidadamente en un sofá. Se reclinó en el respaldo mientras apuñaba la nota en una mano.

_- Enamorada…Ella quería quedarse conmigo, me correspondía, lo sé, _¿_Que pasó pequeña? Tenía tanto que decirte… ¿Qué te separó de mí? - _pensaba.

Luego, rápidamente se puso de pie.

- ¡Tengo que buscarla! - dijo corriendo hacia la puerta. Al mismo tiempo que él salía por la puerta principal, la tía abuela y George iban entrando. Albert no se detuvo y mientras corría les dijo - ¡tengo que buscar a Candy!

Dorothy les explicó a ambos lo que pasó. Albert manejaba lo más rápido posible siempre manteniendo prudencia, hasta que llegó a la estación del tren. Estacionó su auto y corrió hacia la ventana de información, preguntó sobre un tren a Chicago y le informaron que hacía 20 minutos el último tren había partido y se sintió derrotado.

Cuando llegó de regreso a Lakewood, George lo esperaba en el despacho sentado en frente del escritorio.

- George, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado con Candy? ¿viste algo? –preguntó el magnate preocupado tomando asiento en su escritorio.

- No William, no vi nada. Todo parecía marchar muy bien –pausó y pensó en el momento en que lo fue a buscar dejando a la chica sola - Talvez algo pasó cuando la dejó sola en el jardín.

Albert se puso de pié pensativo, caminó hacia el pequeño bar y sirvió dos copas de Courvoisier L'Esprit. Necesitaba un trago en esos momentos y sabía que su amigo siempre lo acompañaba con una copa especialmente en momentos como ese.

- Tienes razón, Candy estaba bien, yo la dejé contenta – dijo con la copa en la mano paseándose lentamente distraído- Después fui a saludar a los Colville- hizo una pausa y detuvo su caminar- ¿crees que a Candy le molestó verme con Grace? –añadió fijando una vista inocente en los ojos castaños.

- No sé, pero usted le dedicó bastante tiempo a la señorita Colville. Tuve la impresión que la señorita Candy lo esperaba - dijo el moreno desde su asiento antes de tomar un sorbo de la copa.

- Fue una sorpresa encontrármela, me contó de sus aventuras en África y me distraje, no sentí que pasó el tiempo. Cuando busqué a Candy para presentarla con Grace, ya no estaba - exclamó irritado.

- La señorita Colville es muy bella y sumamente encantadora ...

- Lo es, pero Candy es la mujer de mi vida, nunca debí dejarla sola, ese fue mi error – habló apretando la copa en sus manos.

- No se culpe, la señorita Grace se apropió de usted por completo desde que lo vio.

- Mañana salgo a Chicago, arréglalo todo por favor.

- Perdón, pero no creo que eso sea posible. Recuerde que el señor Colville desea discutir negocios con usted antes de regresar a Inglaterra la próxima semana.

Albert emitió un quejido.

- No tengo más remedio… -exclamó desconsolado.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, George continuaba sentado y pensativo en frente del escritorio mientras Albert continuaba de pie detrás del mismo. Dio unos pasos hacia la ventana y abrió un poco la cortina mirando hacia la oscuridad, se imaginó a Candy en el tren rumbo a Chicago.

- William, perdone que me entrometa y que sea tan directo pero… ¿cree que la señorita Candy ha olvidado al joven Grandchester? Existe la posibilidad que aún piense en él. La he visto cohibida en momentos y sólo ha pasado un año. Lo digo por el afecto que le tengo, no quisiera que saliera lastimado.

Albert guardó silencio y se quedó pensativo, tomó otro sorbo de su copa y caminó de regreso hacia el escritorio.

- Gracias George. Candy estaba confundida talvez fue eso lo que viste, pero supongo que existe la posibilidad que no lo haya olvidado. Ella misma me ha dicho que desea hablar con él, talvez no ha cerrado esa etapa de su vida…- respondió sentándose en su sillón, poniendo la copa sobre el escritorio – sé que Candy no olvidará a Terry pero si espero que lo deje de amar – añadió pensativo- lo único que sé es que desde que vivimos juntos en Chicago ella comenzó a quererme, ahora quiero saber si puede amarme – tomó tiempo para continuar mientras su mirada se perdía - los seres humanos somos tan complicados George... Además Candy siempre se ha sentido ajena a todo esto – dijo viendo a su alredor- ¡como si a mi me importara la riqueza! -hizo una pausa - Debo de buscarla, no puedo dejarla sola.

- Veo que la quiere mucho William…

- Sí George la quiero y sentí que ella me quería, pero se fue.

- Lo que ella necesita es tiempo.

- Lo sé, pero siento que ya he esperado bastante y no quiero esperar mucho más. Candy tendrá que poner en claro sus sentimientos muy pronto- concluyó el rubio vaciando la copa.

- Espero que todo salga bien para usted William.

- George, eres mi amigo y confidente, casi un padre, ya es tiempo que me tutees.

- He tratado pero no puedo –dijo divertido.

- Sigue tratando por favor.

- Te lo prometo- concluyó el moreno causando sonrisas en los dos.

Durante su primer día en Chicago, Candy habló con el Doctor Lennard del Hospital Santa Juana. Le enseñó la carta que Albert había firmado donde decía que los Leagan se retractaban por el daño que le habían causado y pedía que reconsiderara y la contratara. El doctor Lennard se mostró muy complacido y la contrató de nuevo porque sabía que era muy buena enfermera. También habló con el señor Thomas el dueño del apartamento donde vivió antes quien accedió a que volviera a su antiguo apartamento que en esos momentos estaba de nuevo vacante. Todo parecía sonreírle y cuando estuvo ya situada le escribió una carta a Michael con su nueva dirección.

Al día siguiente Candy comenzó su trabajo en el hospital Santa Juana. Tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse con Flammy quien había trabajo en el frente de la guerra por más de un año y la habían relevado. Flammy le contó que había regresado a la ciudad de Lakewood y que ella y Judy Netts habían decidido vivir en Chicago por algún tiempo. La morena de lentes no había cambiado, era la misma chica fría de siempre, sólo que esta vez era su superiora y Candy le aseguró que pondría todo de su parte para trabajar en equipo y poner el nombre de la escuela de Mary Jane en alto.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo Candy, Mary Jane se sentirá orgullosa de nosotras, por eso espero que des tu mejor esfuerzo – dijo con el mentón en alto cruzando los brazos- Tengo entendido que has estado ausente de tu profesión por un año y te faltará práctica. No creas que voy a tener ningún tipo de contemplaciones contigo.

- No, Flammy no espero contemplaciones de ti, pero estás mal informada – respondió Candy tratando de conservar la calma - En el Hogar de Pony donde estuve, fui enfermera para todos los niños y en Lakewood cuidé de la tía Elroy por varios meses así que no he dejado mi profesión.

Flammy sonrió burlona.

- Se me olvidaba que eres ¡la gran heredera! La hija adoptiva de los Ardley – exclamó viendo a la rubia, luego se puso seria - sin embargo sé que tomas en serio tu profesión, pero no esperes ningún trato especial por tu apellido.

- Ya no soy una Ardley Flammy, dejé el apellido.

- Es tu vida Candy. Yo siempre he pensado que los ricos son gente arrogante e indiferente, pero en nuestra profesión debemos tratar a todos por igual. Recuerda que más tarde asistirás en una cirugía - concluyó la morena alejándose.

- Sí Flammy –dijo Candy en voz baja preguntándose si algún día podrían llegar a ser verdaderamente amigas.

En Lakewood, Albert, el señor Colville y George, se reunieron todos los días de la semana para contemplar posibilidades de entrar en negocios juntos. La señora y señorita Colville pasaron la semana haciendo compras y obras de caridad. La tía Elroy seguía bien de salud gracias al cuidado de todo el personal de la casa y de las enfermeras. Archie y Annie se encontraban de luna de miel y Patty regresó a Miami con sus padres y su abuela después de la boda.

Era día sábado, Albert se despidió del señor y la señora Colville quienes partían hacia Inglaterra prometiendo regresar en poco más de un mes. Su hija Grace fue invitada por la tía abuela para que ella y su dama de compañía se quedaran un tiempo más en Lakewood hasta que sus padres regresaran de nuevo a concretar negocios con las empresas Ardley.

El mismo día durante el té, Albert le dijo a la tía abuela que tenía que viajar a Chicago y quedarse por algún tiempo hasta asegurarse que Candy estuviera bien y aprovechar para revisar los negocios en dicha ciudad. Grace escuchó que en el tono de voz de la abuela hubo un gran sentido de aprobación expresándose muy bien de Candy, después vio el gran interés de Albert por la chica, sintió curiosidad por conocerla y sugirió que todos viajaran juntos a Chicago.

En realidad la primera intención de Grace era estar cerca de Albert porque el caballero la impresionaba mucho y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. No podía permitir que él se fuera sin ella a Chicago. Grace quería conocer a Candy y saber si ella era su rival.

En la intimidad de su cuarto, Albert pensaba en Candy:

- _La_ _casa no es la misma sin ti, te extraño tanto pequeña - _

Estaba acostado en su cama en pijamas azul, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, pensaba en lo bella que Candy lució la última noche que estuvieron juntos. Pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado para que se marchara. Luego pensó en el hecho que Candy y Michael mantenían una amistad por correspondencia y se preguntó cuales eran los sentimientos de ella por el joven y si verdaderamente había olvidado a Terry. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas y estaba ansioso por salir a buscarla.

Luego se acordó de todos sus paseos por el jardín y el bosque, y de aquel abrazo tan significativo en el parque. Se acordó cuando ella cocinó sus postres favoritos y sonrió de medio lado. Extrañaba más que nunca el verde esmeralda de sus ojos y escuchar su dulce voz.

_- Candy, voy a buscarte. Necesito saber si me amas __- _pensó.

Dio vuelta en la cama abrazando su almohada. Luego recordó la noche que la vio en pijama de seda blanco… y con esos pensamientos, se durmió.

****

Continuará

Capitulo editado por Calemoon, gracias mil.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV ****Tan cerca y tan distante**

El día lunes por la mañana los Ardley, su invitada la señorita Colville y su dama de compañía partieron rumbo a Chicago.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Leagan, Neal y Elisa hablaban en la sala.

- ¿Sabes que los Ardley parten hoy hacia Chicago Neal? –dijo Elisa desde un sofá tomando un sorbo de café.

- Creo que el tío William va tras la huella de Candy –respondió Neal desde la ventana mirando hacia el jardín.

- No creo que sea tan tonto para fijarse en una sirvienta.

- El tío no es tonto, Candy es muy bella y encantadora – dijo con picara sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella - Admito que tiene excelente gusto en mujeres porque con él viaja una de las damas más bellas del mundo ¡la señorita Grace Colville! – añadió dejándose caer en un sofá.

- ¿Tan bella te parece? Es bonita pero no creo que lo sea tanto – exclamó en tono indignado mordisqueando de mal gana una galleta.

- Lo es querida, ¿porqué crees que el tío William no la suelta desde que la conoció?

Neal ignoraba que Albert y Grace se conocían desde África y que Grace había sido invitada por la tía abuela no por Albert. La tía quiso ser cortes con los Colville porque entrarían en negocios con las empresas Ardley.

- Espero que se case con Grace y deje a Candy llorando como lo hizo Terry. Lo más importante ahora es pensar en cómo hacerle la vida imposible a esa sirvienta igualada – continuó la pelirroja con mirada fija tramando algo en su mente.

- ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? ya no es una Ardley, además tus hirientes palabras durante la fiesta tuvieron efecto ¿no estás contenta con eso? –dijo el moreno sirviéndose una taza de café.

- Tu me ayudaste mucho esa noche Neal, no te hagas el inocente.

- Tenía que hacerle pagar de alguna manera desmentir mi compromiso con ella ante la prensa, pero creo que ya ha tenido suficiente –añadió con leve sonrisa sosteniendo su taza.

- No me digas que todavía sientes algo por ella después que te rechazó – agregó enojada al ver una luz de amor en los ojos del joven.

- Si me lo pidiera, me casaría con ella hoy mismo – fue la respuesta.

- ¡No sé que le ven a esa! Tiene que pagar el haberme quitado a Anthony y luego a Terry, ahora anda tras la fortuna del tío. Se me ocurre que yo también iré a Chicago y le haré la vida imposible.

- No podrás hacer nada porque William estará cerca de ella.

- No sé como, pero me las pagará. Por un tiempo trataré de contenerme las ganas de pisotear a esa andrajosa- dijo muy enojada _- ¡Prepárate Candy de alguna manera me vas a pagar que William no se haya fijado en mi!_ –pensó haciendo un puño.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Santa Juana, Candy se dedicaba de lleno a su trabajo. Trataba de mantenerse siempre ocupada pero los recuerdos de Lakewood junto a Albert estaban siempre presentes. Lo extrañaba tanto, especialmente por las tardes cuando regresaba a su solitaria casa. Su mente le decía que era mejor olvidarlo, pero su corazón le decía que lo amaba perdidamente, que no debió dejarlo. Luego su mente ganaba la batalla, era una realidad que tenía que aceptar por muy dolorosa que fuera, ella no encajaba en el ambiente de riqueza en que vivía su príncipe.

Caminaba triste y pensativa por los pasillos del hospital, estaba distraída cuando de repente colisionó su camino con un joven doctor haciendo que la tabla de chequeo cayera al piso. El joven se agachó a recogerla y se la entregó.

- ¡Disculpe! estaba distraída y no me fije por donde caminaba, ¿está usted bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Si señorita, estoy bien – dijo en voz tenue el doctor haciendo una pausa mientras asombrado fijaba su mirada en los bellos ojos color esmeralda -Creo que fue culpa mía – agregó despacio- Verá, soy nuevo aquí y no conozco bien el hospital. Discúlpeme usted por favor.

- ¡Ah, es nuevo! – respondió con su usual y vibrante alegría mientras sostenía la tabla de chequeo- ¡Ha encontrado usted a la persona perfecta para mostrarle el lugar! ¿A dónde se dirige? ¡yo le enseño el camino!

- Necesito ver al Dr. Lennard el vise director del hospital – dijo sonriendo recorriendo con sus ojos el bello rostro de la rubia.

- ¡Ah si claro!, venga por aquí por favor. Mi nombre es Candice White Ard … Candice White y soy enfermera – exclamó extendiendo su mano.

- Mucho gusto Candice mi nombre es Dylan Clairy –respondió estrechando la pequeña mano.

- Mucho gusto doctor Clairy.

- Llámame por mi nombre, Dylan a secas.

- En éste caso llámeme Candy, todos me llaman así. ¡Ya llegamos!, es aquí - dijo sonriente enseñándole la oficina.

- Gracias Candy, espero tener el placer de volverte a ver – contestó con un brillo en la mirada.

- Hasta luego – respondió alejándose.

Ese día Candy vio a varios grupos de inquietas enfermeras, se acercó y preguntó de qué se trataba. Las chicas le dijeron que había un nuevo doctor en el hospital, que era muy buen mozo y soltero y que esperaban que se fijara en alguna de ellas.

A lo lejos Flammy observaba a las intranquilas chicas, sabía de lo que hablaban y en el fondo las entendía. Ella misma se había deslumbrado ante la gallardía del joven doctor Clairy, hecho que mantendría en secreto.

Mientras Candy caminaba hacia la sala donde sus pacientes la esperaban, pensaba en el joven doctor.

- ¡_Que doctor más simpático! ¡Es tan joven para ser doctor! ¿Tendrá alguna experiencia? _– se preguntaba sonriendo-._ Las chicas están locas por él, dicen que es un genio en la medicina. Me recuerda a Stear, que brillante era Stear… _

El joven doctor Clairy era recién graduado en medicina y a sus 24 años de edad era un genio. Con 1.81 de estatura, era esbelto, cabello corto castaño claro con flecos rebeldes por la frente y ojos verdes claros, tez blanca, nariz fina y espigada, cejas y pestañas espesas, labios carnosos y sensuales, voz profunda y tranquila y usaba delgados lentes. Más tarde, Candy se enteró que el doctor Clairy procedía de California y había llegado a Chicago acompañado por su madre la señora Heather Clairy quien era viuda.

La rubia llegó con sus pacientes y comenzó a revisarlos uno a uno. Les tomaba la temperatura, conversaba con ellos y les daba sus medicamentos. Más tarde cambió las mantas de las camas, distribuyó la cena y los acomodó antes de retirarse por el día.

Mientras tanto, los Ardley y su invitada llegaban a Chicago y poco a poco se establecieron cómodamente en sus habitaciones. La mayoría estaban agotados por el viaje y pidieron sus alimentos en sus alcobas.

En su habitación, Albert se apresuraba por tomar un baño, luego se vistió usando jeans azul, una camisa de vestir celeste y su cabello suelto al natural. Tomó algunos bocadillos y salió a la calle.

_- Candy, mi Candy... ¡por fin te veré! Quiero abrazarte - _pensó el joven_._

En el camino, se detuvo en una barbería, luego en una florería. Al llegar al edificio donde vivía la enfermera estacionó su auto y caminó hacia la entrada, no antes de tomarse un tiempo para recordar aquellos días en que vivieron juntos en el apartamento_. _

_- __¡Cuantas cosas han pasado desde entonces!- _pensó.

Se encontró con el señor Thomas quien le confirmó que Candy estaba viviendo en el mismo departamento que antes. Subió los escalones hacia el segundo piso y se acordó que todavía tenía las llaves consigo, por supuesto no las usaría y tocó a la puerta.

Candy pensaba que era el señor Thomas, el dueño del edificio, que llegaba temprano a recoger el pastel que ella cocinaba para él. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa con suaves encajes blancos, zapatillas blancas, delantal blanco salpicado de harina y pañoleta blanca en la cabeza. En sus manos llevaba un contenedor con lo que sería el delicioso pastel. Abrió la puerta, diciendo:

- Señor Thom…… ¡Albert!... ¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la rubia muy sorprendida - Pensé que era el señor Thomas.

Inmediatamente Candy notó lo apuesto que se veía, su cabello rubio dorado estaba más corto muy parecido al de Anthony y sus ojos celestes brillaban más que nunca.

- Tenía que verte Candy ¿puedo pasar? –dijo sonriendo.

- Si, si…por favor pasa. – respondió la chica despertando del trance - Siéntate, estás en tu casa.

- Veo que estás ocupada – exclamó al verla con delantal y pañoleta mientras entraba.

- Estoy haciendo un pastel para el señor Thomas. El vive solo, su hija está casada y vive en Europa, -dijo la chica muy nerviosa al sentir la penetrante mirada azul claro en ella - ¡para que te digo, tu ya lo sabes! ¡Que tonta!! se me olvidaba – pausó un instante sintiendo que perdía aire- Espera un momento –dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

_- Candy, cálmate, es sólo Albert… ¡Dios, es Albert!…-_pensó tratando de respirar _- ¿vino por mi? ¡Que tonta! Tendrá negocios en la ciudad, ¿Qué me pasa? Debo de calmarme si no voy a estropear el pastel -_ pensaba.

Puso el pastel en el horno, se quitó el delantal y pañoleta de la cabeza, se limpió las manos y la cara y trató de reponerse de la sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Albert pensaba que el encuentro romántico que se había imaginado no se llevaría a cabo. Se la había imaginado arrojándose en sus brazos al verlo; en Lakewood habían estado a punto de besarse…tenía esos pensamientos, cuando Candy entró:

- ¡Ya puse el pastel en el horno! – dijo la chica sonriente sentándose en la silla del comedor cerca de él, sintiendo su corazón palpitar rápidamente. - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – agregó intrigada.

- Me imaginé que al llegar a Chicago buscarías a personas conocidas, me encontré con el señor Thomas y me dijo que estabas viviendo aquí. Perdona, no tuve tiempo de avisarte que venía. Hoy llegamos a Chicago y lo primero que quise hacer fue verte – el rubio hizo una pausa - Estas flores son para ti. –agregó entregándolas.

- Gracias, ¡que lindas! –dijo admirándolas, luego volvió a verlo – sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras no tienes que anunciarte- añadió tímida - voy a poner las flores en agua.

Se fue a la cocina para luego regresar con un lindo florero que puso en el centro de la mesa del comedor donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¿Te ofrezco té?

- Si, pero deja, yo lo traigo – dijo el joven levantándose para ir a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos, Albert regresó con una bandeja conteniendo un pequeño pero elegante juego de té y galletas, luego el sirvió la bebida para ambos.

- Me imaginó que estás en la ciudad por negocios, como siempre –dijo ella bajando la mirada hacia su bebida caliente.

- Digamos que voy a aprovechar que estoy aquí para revisar los negocios – respondió él sinceramente sin dejarle saber que la razón principal de su estancia en la ciudad era ella.

- ¿Dices que llegaron hoy? ¿quienes te acompañan? ¿Acaso Elisa y Neal? – preguntó frunciendo el seño como señal de reprobación tomando un sorbo de té.

- Me acompañan la tía abuela, George y una invitada, Grace Colville y su dama de compañía. – respondió el joven naturalmente saboreando su bebida.

El corazón de la chica brincó de la impresión al escuchar la noticia y recordó como su príncipe se había olvidado de ella en el jardín y le había dado toda su atención a la otra mujer la noche de bodas de Annie.

- Grace… Colville…- dijo despacio recordando la pareja bailando sonriente aquella noche.

- Si, ella es la dama de la que te hablé un día durante uno de nuestros paseos – pausó levemente y buscó la verde mirada- ¿Recuerdas la dama que conocí en África? Es ella. Resulta que Los Britter y los Colville se conocen desde hace tiempo y fueron invitados a la boda de Annie.

- Que bueno…- exclamó tratando de disimular la impresión.

- No pude presentarte con ella en la boda, te busqué por todas partes, luego George ayudó en tu búsqueda pero no te encontramos, te fuiste sin decir nada - continuó el joven en tono triste.

_- ¡La trajo con él a Chicago! ¿Por qué? ¿Querrá conocerla mejor? La noche de la boda me dejó esperándolo en el balcón, bailaban y conversaban fascinados uno en el otro - _hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos- _Es una dama fina y elegante, se parecen mucho en eso y pertenecen al mismo circulo social - _¿Como está la tía abuela? – preguntó en tono serio cambiando el tema.

- Está muy bien, mañana a primera hora contrataré a dos enfermeras para que la cuiden. – hizo una pausa tomando su bebida - ¿Regresaste al hospital?

- Si, fui muy afortunada, encontré mi antiguo trabajo y mi antiguo apartamento.

_- Fue __nuestro__ apartamento -_ pensó Albert poniendo su taza en la mesa.

_- Fue __nuestro__, apartamento_ – se corrigió ella en el pensamiento.

- Candy –continuó el joven tomando una de las pequeñas manos entre las suyas - no me gusta que estés sola en una ciudad tan grande, no es seguro, eso me inquieta.

- No estoy sola, no te preocupes por mí, tengo amistades en el hospital y el señor Thomas me cuida cuando regreso de trabajar, nos hacemos compañía -dijo la rubia con leve sonrisa soltando las manos del joven - Algunas tardes salimos a caminar y tomamos el té juntos. No me siento sola, el es como un padre para mi – concluyó la chica alegre.

_- Sus palabras son frías, no me extraña ni me necesita, rechazó mis manos, algo ha cambiado en ella – _pensó y guardó silencio.

Candy interpretó que el silencio entre ellos traería una conversación más profunda, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. El hizo lo mismo y la siguió. Ambos se veían intensamente a los ojos.

_- __Quisiera poder leer dentro de tu alma y saber lo que sientes, si podrás amarme algún día –_ pensaba_ - _¿Por qué te fuiste de Lakewood repentinamente Candy? - preguntó sin preámbulos

Candy esperó un momento antes de contestar porque no sabía qué decirle.

- Perdóname, decidí marcharme repentinamente, ya conoces lo impulsiva que soy, no pensé…- respondió ella disculpándose.

- Tienes razón ¡no pensaste! – interrumpió molesto- nos preocupaste a todos –continuó bajando el tono de voz. Hizo una pausa y se acercó a ella amoroso - Yo…pensé que deseabas permanecer en Lakewood…- dijo con voz tenue y mirada interrogante.

- Un día te mencioné que quería regresar a Chicago –respondió dando dos pasos alejándose de él.

El persistió y se acercó a ella por la espalda.

- Candy ¿pasó algo esa noche?

- No, no pasó nada – respondió bajando el rostro.

El giró el pequeño cuerpo con delicadeza hasta que quedaron de frente, la tomó por los hombros y se acercó a ella:

- Se que pasó algo, pero no me lo quieres decir –dijo a la vez que con delicadeza levantaba la barbilla de su pequeña.

- No insistas por favor – su tono era suave e inconscientemente trató de separarse.

Albert sintió su corazón desplomarse de tristeza al sentirla esquiva y distante. En esos momentos Candy olió el pastel que estaba horneando, se disculpó y fue a la cocina.

Se escuchó un toque en la puerta.

- Albert, ¿puedes abrir por favor? – pidió la rubia desde la cocina.

- Sí – contestó avanzando a hacerlo - Señor Thomas, pase por favor.

- Albert, me ha sorprendido verte después de tanto tiempo - dijo el hombre mayor mientras entraba- Espero que solo sea una visita, ésta vez no podrás quedarte viviendo con ésta bella dama – agregó bromeando viendo a Candy entrar a la sala con el plato del pastel en sus manos.

- Señor Thomas, he aquí mi obra de arte ¡es todo suyo! – dijo sonriente poniéndolo en la mesa.

- ¿Todo mío? ¡no! – exclamó el hombre alarmado- es más divertido cuando las cosas se comparten. Acompáñanos a saborear este delicioso pastel Albert. ¡Candy es una experta!

- Sí, lo sé, sus pasteles son deliciosos especialmente los de chocolate – respondió sonriendo levemente buscando la mirada de la chica.

Entre risas, pastel, té y café, el grupo se entretuvo por una hora. Era ya de noche y Albert se despedía.

- Candy, tengo que irme. Acompáñanos a tomar el té uno de estos días, la tía quiere saludarte y a Grace le gustaría conocerte – dijo cortésmente sin saber el daño que sus palabras causaban a la rubia.

- ¿Por qué Grace quiere conocerme? – preguntó despacio en tono suave tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

- Todos hablamos muy bien de ti, todos en la familia te queremos y ella desea conocerte.

_- Habla de ella con demasiada familiaridad - l_uego recordó las palabras de Elisa – ¡Ubícate!-_ No debo de verlo más, el no es para mi – _pensó.

- Lo siento Albert, desde mañana tengo un cambio de horario. Será en otra ocasión que conoceré a tu invitada – pausó- Por favor dile a la abuela que iré a verla lo más pronto que pueda –concluyó la chica ocultando sus ojos para que Albert no viera su tristeza.

Albert se quedó callado, sintió que ella ponía distancia.

- Está bien Candy, se lo diré. Buenas noches a ambos –dijo el rubio tratando de sonreír poniéndose de pie para salir.

- Buenas noches Albert, dijo el señor Thomas desde su silla.

Candy encaminó a Albert hasta la puerta donde se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos pero ninguno dijo nada y él se fue.

El señor Thomas y Candy permanecieron un poco más a la mesa. Candy le contó que Albert era el cabeza de la familia Ardley, y que ella ya no era parte de la familia. También le contó todas las ocasiones en que él la había ayudado y que se conocieron desde niños.

- Dime una cosa Candy, ¿amas a Albert, verdad? –preguntó el señor sin rodeos.

Ella bajó el rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si lo amas, ¿Por qué rechazaste su invitación?

De nuevo la chica se quedó callada experimentando un remolino de emociones.

- Está bien no me lo digas. Ustedes las mujeres son tan complicadas…eso me recuerda un día que mi esposa……

El señor Thomas siguió con su relato, Candy recordó que la esposa de él había muerto junto a su pequeño hijo en un incendio hacía más de 21 años y escuchó atentamente el relato. Después de otro rato, el se retiró.

***

Continuará


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV ****Consejos para toda la vida**

Horas después, la misma noche, ya en su cama, Albert pensaba en Candy:

_- Ha cambiado, ella me quería, lo sé ¿que pasó? – _hizo una pausa recordando_- Una vez casi beso sus labios…parece que los puedo saborear – _se tocaba los labios_- ¿Qué o quién te aleja de mi Candy? ¿Por qué me rechazas? – _pensó recordando lo esquiva que había estado esa noche.

En su cama, lista para dormir estaba Candy.

_- La noche de la boda de Annie ¡fui tan feliz!…él quería un beso...- _pensaba tocándose los labios _- ¿Cómo será un beso tuyo Albert? Nunca lo sabré…quisiera olvidarlo, pero ¿cómo olvidar a alguien tan especial? – _La mente y el corazón de Candy se debatían_ - Tendré que hacerlo. Albert, se feliz, Grace es bella y vive en tu mundo. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo lo olvido? ¡Cómo lo olvido sino dejo de pensar en él! – _concluía sus pensamientos a la vez que angustiada giraba su cuerpo y abrazaba la almohada.

Después de unos momentos de congoja, el recuerdo de Terry llegó a su mente:

_- Terry, ¿tendrán ya un hijo?.... –_pensó levantando el rostro de la almohada_- Todo terminó tan rápido, en una sola tarde y después de eso no te volví a ver. Quisiera verte de nuevo y hablar contigo…tengo muchas cosas que decirte…Terry, el chico que me amó. _

Después de un rato de pensamientos, el sueño la venció.

Esa noche Candy le mintió a Albert quizás por primera vez. Su horario de trabajo no había cambiado. Su mente le decía que debía alejarse y llegó a pensar que Grace era la mujer indicada para él.

Al mismo tiempo lo amaba, y no podía evitar sentir celos, primero porque durante la boda el había sucumbido ante la belleza de la otra dama y ahora ella pasaba una temporada con los Ardley, eso la perturbaba.

Al día siguiente, la enfermera se sintió culpable por haberle mentido a su príncipe y para corregir su error, habló con Flammy para que le cambiara el horario, lo cual ella aceptó. Candy y Judy Netts cambiarían su horario por una semana.

Durante esa semana trabajó por las tardes y las noches. Apenas le quedó tiempo de pensar y eso le ayudó mucho porque no quería pensar que Grace estaba todos los días cerca de Albert y quería olvidar que durante una semana él no la había buscado. Luego se castigaba a sí misma diciéndose que era una tonta porque era eso precisamente lo que quería, que él se alejara o ¿no?

Después de una semana, Candy regresó al mismo horario de antes, fue entonces que un día de la semana llegó un mensajero de los Ardley con una nota de parte de la tía abuela.

_Querida Candy:_

_Se que debes de estar muy ocupada pero me gustaría que nos honraras con tu presencia mañana Miércoles a la hora del té. _

_Atentamente_

_Elroy Ardley_

No podía negarse a una invitación de ella y envío una nota diciendo que asistiría.

Ese mismo día recibió carta de Michael quien le contó que había visto una obra de teatro donde el actor principal Terruce Grandchester había dado una magistral representación. El corazón de Candy volcó ante la nota y de nuevo sus recuerdos de Terry se hicieron presentes. ¿Por qué lo recordaba tanto? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de verlo y hablar con él?

- _Tu recuerdo es doloroso Terry, quiero recordarte con alegría, no con tristeza, Terry como quisiera decirte…_

Al día siguiente, en el hospital, Candy daba el desayuno a sus pacientes, saludaba a uno por uno con un alegre "¡buen día! ¿Cómo ha amanecido hoy?" Después de una breve conversación, acomodaba las almohadas, ayudaba a algunos a llevarse la comida a la boca y daba medicamentos.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo la enfermera sonriente cuando llegó a la cama de una anciana.

- Buenos días señorita – exclamó la señora sonriente.

- ¡Usted es nueva aquí! – dijo la rubia afirmando

- Si, llegué anoche.

- Yo me llamo Candy, seré su enfermera –dijo mientras le acomodaba las almohadas.

- Mucho gusto Candy, mi nombre es Claire Gray y no te preocupes, no estaré en el hospital por mucho tiempo, no tendrás mucho trabajo conmigo.

- Me gusta su optimismo abuela, eso indica que ¡muy pronto se pondrá bien! – respondió la enfermera animada acomodándole las sábanas.

- Gracias Candy, pero me refiero a que muy pronto voy a morir.

Candy se sorprendió al oír esas palabras.

- ¿Por qué dice eso abuela? Tiene que ser fuerte y luchar. Además para su edad ¡yo la veo muy bien! se pondrá bien ¡ya vera!

- Gracias Candy, ¿me ayudas a comer algo por favor?

Candy sonrió y sintió que en efecto la anciana muy pronto se recuperaría porque todo enfermo que tiene apetito ¡puede recuperarse! Luego, alegremente le ayudó a comer algo.

Un poco después, un joven y apuesto doctor comenzaba a hacer su recorrido por la sala de pacientes. Candy se disculpó con la anciana y se reunió con el doctor Clairy.

- Buenos días Dylan –exclamó sonriente.

- Buenos días Candy. Veo que comenzaste temprano hoy.

- ¡A si es! Déjame ayudarte

Juntos revisaron a cada paciente. Cuando llegaron a la cama de la señora Gray, el doctor dijo:

- Buenos días señora Gray, se le ve muy bien hoy día. ¿Me permite revisarla? –exclamó animado.

- ¡Buenos días doctor! –dijo la anciana buscando la mirada de la rubia- Candy ¡que bueno que me tocó un doctor tan joven y apuesto! –exclamó animada y sonriente.

Dylan y Candy sonrieron mientras el doctor comenzaba a revisaba.

- Me encanta su buen humor abuela - dijo la rubia graciosamente.

Después de revisarla el doctor siguió leyendo la tabla del paciente y preguntó:

- ¿Cuándo tendremos noticias de sus familiares señora Gray?

- No sé exactamente doctor, me imagino que será muy pronto.

- No sabemos donde localizarlos – le dijo el doctor a la rubia.

- ¿Usted está sola en la ciudad abuela? – preguntó la chica asombrada.

- Si Candy, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Ya terminó doctor? ¿puedo dormir un rato? Me siento cansada.

El doctor asintió y salió con Candy del salón:

- ¿Que tiene la abuela Dylan? ¿Es grave? –preguntó preocupada apretando la tabla de pacientes contra su pecho.

- Tenemos que hacer algunos exámenes, pero por su edad y los síntomas, su corazón esta bastante débil Candy. No puedo estar seguro pero no creo que le quede mucho tiempo de vida.

Candy se sorprendió.

- Pero ella se ve bien y tiene buen apetito, la veo animada.

- Es importante que encontremos a sus familiares –respondió el joven en tono suave con un deje de urgencia- además no creo que ella tenga dinero, si sus familiares no aparecen, le pedirán que se marche del hospital –pausó al ver el rostro triste y alarmado de la chica - En verdad Candy, ella más que cuidados médicos necesita estar con su familia, pueden ser sus últimos días. Me voy, espero verte más tarde – concluyó con una leve sonrisa tocando el hombro de la chica y se retiró.

Candy se sintió afectada. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a la anciana? ¿Cómo localizar a su familia? Pensó en Albert ¡él le ayudaría! Después desistió de la idea porque no podía correr a él todo el tiempo.

Después que Candy sirvió el almuerzo a sus pacientes y les dio las medicinas de la tarde, le preguntó a la abuela Gray si quería dar un paseo por el jardín del hospital y la anciana aceptó la invitación.

La tarde era soleada y se escuchaba el dulce trinar de los pájaros:

- ¡Escuche el lindo cántico de los pájaros abuela! Este jardín es precioso ¿no le parece? –dijo la rubia viendo a su alrededor mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas por el jardín.

- Gracias por traerme Candy, el jardín es lindo, necesitaba un poco de sol y aire puro – exclamó sonriente.

Candy puso la silla de ruedas a la par de una banca libre donde ella se sentó y dijo:

- Lo hago con gusto abuela, -pausó y acomodó mejor el manto que cubría las piernas de la señora - ¿donde está su familia? Me lo puede decir, no diré nada a nadie si usted no quiere, pero me preocupa que usted esté sola.

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo llegó al hospital? ¿Qué le pasó?

- Candy, mi familia es muy pobre. Vivía con uno de mis nietos y su esposa, tienen cuatro hijos y apenas hay alimento para ellos. Mi nieto trabaja en un supermercado pero lo que gana no es suficiente para tantas bocas que alimentar. Desde hace tiempo me sentía mal pero los últimos días fueron peor. Ellos no tienen dinero para mis medicinas y yo no quise ser una carga, por eso decidí dejar la casa.

- ¡Pero abuela! ¡No debió hacer eso! ¿Dónde vivió estos días? –preguntó alarmada mientras ponía una de sus manos en el brazo de la anciana.

- Viví en parques y jardines como éste, nadie me molestaba y viví de la caridad de las personas.

Candy no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

- Abuela, sus familiares deben de saber que usted está aquí, estarán preocupados por usted – dijo la chica apretando levemente el brazo de la anciana.

- Pero si el hospital se entera que tengo familiares, les cobrarán la cuenta y ellos no pueden pagar –respondió la señora poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mano de la enfermera.

- No se preocupe por eso abuela, díganos como localizar a sus familiares, yo buscaré la forma para que ellos no tengan que pagar, yo la ayudaré. Por favor abuela – hizo una pausa y tomó las viejas manos entre las suyas - sea fuerte, póngase bien para que su familia la encuentre repuesta. ¿Me lo promete?

- Si Candy, eres tan buena.

Candy estaba resuelta a encontrar la forma de ayudar a la anciana y a su familia, y no podía dejar de pensar en su triste historia.

- Candy, eres una joven muy linda pero sobre todo, bondadosa –dijo acariciando una de las jóvenes mejillas.

- Gracias abuela, respondió la chica tomando la mano que la había acariciado.

- ¿Tienes novio Candy?

- Eh…no…

- ¿De verdad? En tus ojos veo mucho amor pero también tristeza. Dime, ¿cómo alguien tan linda como tú, buena y dulce, en verdad no tiene novio? – exclamó sonriente mientras permanecían tomadas de la mano.

- Tuve novio abuela pero rompimos y me ha tomado mucho tiempo en recuperarme.

- Entonces lo amabas mucho.

- Si, lo amé mucho.

- No lo has olvidado todavía…-dijo afirmando.

- No lo olvidaré, y algunas veces lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer y quisiera verlo.

- Umm, si quieres verlo pero has dejado de amarlo, talvez hay algo dentro de ti que necesitas decirle, así podrás dejar todo eso atrás.

- Usted está leyendo mi corazón abuela –dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

- Son los años que dan la experiencia.

- El está casado no puedo buscarlo para hablar con él, está realizando sus sueños y en la cúspide de su carrera al lado de una mujer que lo ama – añadió secándose las lágrimas.

- Ya veo, entonces debes de olvidarlo por completo y seguir tu vida - la anciana tomó a Candy de nuevo por la mano-. No es tiempo de estar triste, tu corazón sanará, dale tiempo al tiempo.

La anciana tomó tiempo para continuar:

- Yo también tuve una experiencia similar a la tuya, amé a alguien con todas mis fuerzas, pero nuestro amor no pudo ser. Luego me casé con un buen hombre a quien amé más que a mi vida y él me amó también –pausó y vio hacia el frente como pensando en tiempos ya idos- Cuidó de mí hasta el día de su muerte. El fue el mejor esposo que pude tener –concluyó con lágrimas en los ojos causando el mismo efecto en la chica.

Hubo un breve silencio en que ambas tomaron aire y se secaron las lágrimas.

- A parte de tristeza también veo amor en tus ojos. Eres tan linda y buena, de seguro encontrarás pretendiente muy pronto ¿o ya lo tienes? –dijo la abuela más animada.

- Conozco a un hombre maravilloso, bondadoso…tierno… -habló la rubia con dulce voz y mirada soñadora dibujándose en ella una leve sonrisa.

- Eso es lo que veo en tus ojos Candy, no me equivoqué, veo amor en tus ojos, lo amas – dijo afirmando.

- Si abuela, el me hacía feliz y borraba por completo todos mis tristes recuerdos – continuó con el rostro caído de tristeza mientras sujetaba su pañuelo entre las manos- Lo era todo para mí, pero después entendí que lo nuestro no podía ser, el es muy rico, es millonario, con títulos de nobleza, yo…ni siquiera conocí a mis padres, también fui sirvienta. Nunca seré una dama de sociedad –añadió deprimida.

- ¿Eso mismo piensa él Candy?

- No, el es bueno, el piensa distinto…no le importa el dinero, le gusta la naturaleza y los animales como a mi, la vida del campo, el aire libre y le fastidian las fiestas de sociedad, las multitudes y protocolos –respondió la chica viendo hacia el horizonte con leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- No te entiendo Candy, ¿cuál es el problema entonces? además parece que tienen los mismos gustos.

- El es bueno y tiene que aceptar su puesto como jefe de una importante familia, no puede negarse pero yo me siento ajena en el ambiente de riqueza en que él vive.

- Y ¿estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu amor por las clases sociales?

Candy no respondió, sólo bajó el rostro sintiendo nuevamente como su mente y corazón se debatían.

Las damas se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el cántico de los pájaros:

- Candy – dijo la anciana viéndola fijamente a los ojos tomando una de sus manos - El amor lo puede todo. No te fijes en pequeñeces, porque comparados con el amor, cualquier duda es pequeñez. Vive tu vida, si encuentras de nuevo el amor ¡tómalo! no lo dejes, talvez no lo encuentres otra vez – la señora apretó levemente la mano de la enfermera- no mires hacia atrás, ve siempre hacia adelante. Además Candy, si lo amas, aprenderás también a amar todas las cosas que lo rodean y talvez hasta te acostumbres a vivir en ese mundo donde hoy dices que no encajas. No será fácil para ti, pero deja que él te guíe, con su amor te enseñará cómo, tomará tu mano y te dará confianza y fuerza. El amor puro Candy, es instituido por Dios, es una unión perfecta entre un hombre y una mujer; un vínculo perfecto que ningún hombre o clase social puede vencer. Hazme caso Candy- concluyó la abuela con voz tenue y decisiva.

- Gracias abuela – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica ante las intensas palabras.

Después de un rato, llevó a la anciana de regreso a su cama y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente.

***

Continuará

Calemoon, gracias...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI ****Un té amargo**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, Candy recordaba las palabras de la abuela. La anciana había tocado una tecla clave en el corazón de la enfermera. La verdad era que ella amaba a Albert y la decisión de alejarse de él fue en contra de lo que su corazón decía.

Su príncipe no distinguía clases sociales y no le importaba el hecho que fue sirvienta. Mientras fue mucama de los Leagan, él había estado cerca y en una ocasión la había ayudado a salvarse de las maquinaciones de Neal y Elisa.

El, a pesar de tener un espíritu libre y aventurero igual que ella, tubo que acostumbrarse a un nuevo tipo de vida como cabeza de familia; ella quería acompañarlo, su amor por él le daría las fuerzas para afrontar la vida juntos. La abuela tenía razón, confiaría plenamente en Albert. Sintió la necesidad de correr a buscarlo en ese mismo instante y arrojarse en sus brazos. ¡Que equivocada estaba!

Luego se acordó que la hora del té se acercaba y estaba retrasada. Con amplia sonrisa, corrió por los pasillos del hospital rumbo al tocador para cambiarse y marcharse a la mansión.

En una vuelta del pasillo no se dio cuenta que el doctor Clairy caminaba en la misma dirección y nuevamente colisionaron terminando completamente abrazados. El, para evitar que ella cayera al piso, la rodeó con sus brazos y ella hizo lo mismo para evitar caer.

- ¡Perdón! ¡perdón! –dijo la rubia apenada, sonrojándose, separándose de él – tengo la mala costumbre de correr, pensarás que siempre ando de prisa Dylan, disculpa – continuó nerviosa.

_- Lo que pienso es que me gustó tenerte en mis brazos aunque haya sido un instante _– pensó sonriente _-_ Candy ¡te pones tan roja! –dijo divertido- no hay problema, no pasó nada. Parece que tienes prisa…

- Si, tengo que estar en un lugar en unos minutos y todavía no me he cambiado, ¡llegaré tarde! – respondió alarmada.

- ¿Me permites llevarte? Tengo mi auto afuera.

- ¿No te importa?

- No, será un placer ayudarte

- Gracias, deja me cambio, te encuentro afuera.

- Bien.

Candy fue y se cambió rápidamente, se puso un lindo vestido color violeta con encajes más oscuros del mismo color, zapatillas de tacón color negro y se agarró el cabello a los lados con pequeñas peinetas resaltando más el angelical rostro.

Subió al auto del doctor. A lo lejos Flammy tristemente los veía alejándose por las calles.

El auto convertible del joven doctor se desplegaba rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad con la esperanza de llegar justo a la hora del té.

- Candy, indícame el camino ¿donde te llevo? –preguntó sonriente pensando en lo bella que lucía la chica.

- A la mansión Ardley por favor.

- ¿La mansión Ardley? – repitió sorprendido.

- Sí, es una larga historia, luego te cuento.

- Candy, me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café uno de estos días.

Candy puso una cara de sorpresa anta la invitación tan directa.

- Perdón, quise decir junto con mi madre, tú y yo.

- Bueno, pero me gustaría invitarlos a mi casa. Prepararé algunos bocadillos, ¿te parece? – dijo la rubia sonriente.

- Me parece excelente – respondió exaltado formándose mil ideas en su mente.

Después de un momento llegaron.

- Puedes dejarme aquí - dijo Candy desde el portal de la mansión

- No, te llevaré hasta la puerta principal. No quiero que camines todo ese trecho – el joven observó el largo camino desde el portal a la puerta principal.

En ese mismo instante, Albert estaba en su habitación terminándose de vestir, caminó hacia un espejo y al llegar cerca de la ventana, de reojo vio que un auto entraba a la propiedad.

Desde su ventana, Albert vio atentamente como el joven desconocido llevó a Candy hasta la puerta principal, abrió la puerta del auto y alegremente se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Involuntariamente, Albert apretó las mandíbulas y frunció levemente el seño.

Tenían una semana sin verse, Candy esperaba impaciente por su príncipe en la sala principal. Albert bajaba las escaleras aproximándose sin que ella lo notara. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marino. Luego sus miradas se encontraron.

El corazón de Candy latía rápidamente, había extrañado tanto su presencia, oír su voz, sentir su mirada sobre ella, quería tenerlo de nuevo. Recordó el consejo de la anciana y fue tanto el deseo de arrojarse en sus brazos que no se percató que el joven tenia un semblante serio y que la ocasión talvez no era la apropiada para demostrarle sus sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel.

Albert estaba frente a ella, ahora con una mirada triste y un semblante que mostraba un dejo de dolor, lo cual causó desconcierto en la rubia.

Al mismo tiempo que iba a hablarle, como de la nada, una mujer alta y espigada se plantó al lado del joven tomándolo del brazo.

Era Grace, el corazón de Candy cayó rápido al piso. Tuvo que tragarse todas sus emociones y sentimientos, y soportar el cuadro en frente de ella.

- Grace, ella es Candy - dijo Albert en tono amable.

- Buenas tardes.

- Mucho gusto Candy - saludó la morena.

La rubia guardó silencio, vio a Albert con ojos inquisitivos, quería saber qué estaba pasando, Grace se aferraba al brazo de su príncipe como si él le perteneciera. Verlos tan juntos de nuevo como aquella noche en la boda era hiriente, por un instante quiso salir corriendo por la misma puerta que entró.

Albert detectó la mirada incómoda de su pequeña, también quería hablar con ella y saber la razón de su cambio hacia él. Se sentía dolido por su comportamiento de la última vez, ella había rechazado el toque de sus manos, cualquier acercamiento hacia ella, y su invitación. Se habían acercado tanto en Lakewood, quería saber qué le había pasado, pero en esos momentos no era posible hablar.

La tía abuela se aproximó del brazo de George.

- Buenas noches tía Elroy -dijo Candy haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza tratando de recuperar su humor - ¿Como se siente hoy?

- Bien Candy gracias, que bueno que hayas venido. ¿Pasamos al salón del té? –dijo a todos.

Primero entró la tía Elroy del brazo de George. Albert y Grace seguían juntos del brazo directamente enfrente de ella. Antes que el joven le ofreciera su brazo libre, Candy caminó sola hacia la sala del té, luego Albert y Grace la siguieron.

Ya en el salón, Albert y Grace se sentaron juntos en un sofá. Era obvio que Grace se apropiaba de su príncipe y quería acaparar su atención.

Candy escuchó que la conversación de la chica era inteligente, su tono de voz dulce y su estilo fino y delicado. Cuando dirigía su conversación hacia Albert lo hacia viéndolo fijamente a los ojos con mirada cautivadora y una sensual sonrisa.

Parecía que existía afinidad entre ellos. Vio el rostro sonriente del rubio, daba la impresión que se sentía cómodo a su lado y al pensar en la posibilidad de una relación amorosa entre ellos, sus manos se tornaron débiles y la taza del té cayó al piso.

Albert sabía que algo pasaba con su pequeña. Se puso en pie, caminó hacia ella, y trató de ayudarla.

- Necesito hablar contigo, se que algo te pasa – le dijo en voz baja.

- ¡_No me pasa nada! – _pensó enojada.

Ignoró el comentario de Albert y en tono juguetón y voz alta, mirando a los demás dijo:

- ¡Ah! ¡Que distraída soy!! Discúlpenme, perdón tía - mientras trataba de limpiar con la servilleta.

- Dejen que lo limpie la servidumbre - habló la tía.

George se levantó y llamó a un sirviente quien limpió todo y ofreció una nueva taza a Candy, ya más repuesta sintió renovar sus fuerzas.

Albert estaba de pie cerca de la chimenea y Grace se quedó sola en el sofá.

- Candy - dijo Grace- la tía Elroy dice que gracias a tus cuidados se recuperó rápidamente. Eres muy buena enfermera, te felicito – añadió sosteniendo su bebida en la mano- También me cuenta que tienes excelente lectura en la poesía y lees muy bien a Shakespeare. Me gustaría escucharte, podríamos dar un paseo por el jardín.

- Gracias Grace, será un placer acompañarte cuando se presente la oportunidad – dijo la rubia amablemente.

En realidad, en esos momentos Candy no se encontraba encantada por nada, sólo trataba de ser amable y mostrar buenos modales.

- Candy es muy importante para nuestra familia, especialmente para mí - dijo Albert - No creo que estés enterada Grace, pero Candy fue quien me cuidó cuando perdí la memoria. Me llevaron al hospital donde ella trabajaba, estuve en un cuarto en el que guardaban utilería. Nadie me quería en el hospital porque pensaban que era un espía, pero Candy hizo que mi estancia ahí fuera buena.

Albert hizo una pausa recapitulando la dedicación y el amor con que ella lo cuidó:

- Mientras recuperaba la memoria, Candy trabajaba y por las tardes me cuidaba. Si no hubiera sido por ella, no sé que hubiera pasado conmigo – el joven melancólicamente veía a la rubia - Arriesgó su reputación por mí, después perdió su trabajo por mi culpa. Más tarde tubo que trabajar en una pequeña clínica y durante todo ese tiempo, nunca se quejó ni flaqueó. Es una mujer excepcional – concluyó el rubio de pie al lado de la enfermera - _No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco y cuanto te amo Candy - _pensó_._

- Por favor, que va a pensar tu invitada. ..- dijo Candy apenada.

_- Que eres fuerte rival - _pensó Grace viendo a Albert al lado de la rubia - Eres una chica fuerte y admirable -dijo Grace astutamente poniéndose en pie, caminando despacio hacia Albert.

- Los Ardley te debemos mucho Candy - dijo la tía.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No eres más una Ardley Candy? -exclamó Grace sorprendida tomando el brazo del rubio.

- No, dejé de serlo hace poco –contestó muy triste ante el cuadro en frente de ella.

_- Ya no es la hija adoptiva de William… fuertísima rival - _pensó la morena de ojos verdes_. _

Candy se puso de pie:

- Debo irme, mañana tengo que trabajar.

- Pensé que te quedarías a cenar con nosotros Candy, todavía es temprano – dijo la abuela.

- Perdóneme tía, tengo una diligencia que hacer.

No quería estar ahí un minuto más viendo a su príncipe al lado de otra chica.

- ¿Te llevo Candy? ¿o tu amigo vendrá por ti? -preguntó Albert amablemente disimulando un repentino arranque de celos al escuchar de la prematura partida y recordar al joven del auto.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario que me lleves, tienes invitados que atender – respondió amable tratando de disimular sus celos - Tía, gracias por la invitación. Fue un placer compartir con todos ustedes - añadió en tono amable.

- George, por favor encárgate que un chofer la lleve a su casa - dijo el rubio entre disgustado y arrepentido.

Candy salió del salón sin volver la vista atrás.

Después que Candy se retiró, Albert y Grace salieron al jardín a caminar a petición de ella. El no pensaba en otra cosa sino en la reacción de celos que súbitamente experimentó. Nunca fue un hombre celoso ni siquiera cuando su pequeña y Terry eran novios a pesar que ya la quería.

Entendió que después que el noviazgo de ellos terminó, le había dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por ella, había aprendido a quererla más, su amor por ella había crecido demasiado hasta el punto que ya la quería junto a él como su novia, como su esposa, estaba loco de amor por ella.

Al día siguiente en el hospital, Candy vio que sus compañeras enfermeras se secreteaban entre sí y la veían, unas con mirada de enojo otras con mirada de envidia. No sabía qué estaba pasando y le preguntó a Judy Netts al encontrársela por uno de los pasillos.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de la forma en que el doctor Clairy te mira? Eres muy ingenua Candy, además anoche Flammy y yo te vimos cuando te subiste a su auto – fue la respuesta de Judy quien se acercó a la rubia tocándole levemente el brazo - Te felicito, el doctor Clairy no sólo es buen mozo, sino un buen doctor con un futuro brillante – agregó sonriente.

- Judy, Dylan sólo me hizo el favor de llevarme a un lugar, entre él y yo no hay nada – la rubia estaba sorprendida.

- Te creo Candy, pero tienes que abrir más los ojos, tu le gustas mucho - Judy se acercó a susurrar algo a su oído-. No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que a Flammy le gusta el doctor Clairy.

- ¡Que bueno! – respondió exaltada la rubia.

- Shhh, cállate, no lo comentes a nadie – pidió tratando que hablaran en susurros- tu sabes como es Flammy, si ella se entera que yo lo sé, me mata.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? –continuó la rubia en voz baja.

- Ellos dos han trabajado juntos en muchas cirugías, van a reuniones, a visitar pacientes fuera del hospital, pasan mucho tiempo juntos y desde unos días veo una mirada distinta en ella, hasta sonríe y se ha vuelto más amable.

- Ah...ese sí es cambio en Flammy, me alegra por ella –una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en Candy.

- ¿Te alegra?

- Claro Judy, Flammy es muy bella e inteligente, se merece a un hombre como Dylan.

- ¿Entonces él no te interesa?

- Sólo como amigo.

- Debes de tener a alguien muy especial en tu vida, porque el doctor Clairy no es un hombre de pasar por alto.

- Sí, hay alguien maravilloso en mi vida…pero no hay que hablar de esto con nadie. Mantendremos el secreto de Flammy- concluyó Candy divertida.

- De acuerdo, te veo luego –dijo alejándose.

_- ¡Flammy enamorada de Dylan! Espero que las cosas se den entre ellos. Estoy tan contenta por ti Flammy - _pensó la rubia_. _

Más tarde, en el cuarto de enfermeras, Flammy se acercó a Candy mientras ésta hacia algunos apuntes.

- Candy, necesito que me reemplaces y trabajes junto al doctor Clairy, creo que aprenderías mucho con él asistiéndolo en algunas cirugías, trabajarás con él constantemente.

Candy sintió que Flammy le estaba dando la oportunidad de acercarse más al joven doctor, pero no entendía porque lo hacía. Talvez el doctor no se había fijado en la morena y ésta descubrió el interés de Dylan por ella, quería decirle de alguna manera a su compañera, que ella no estaba interesada en aquel hombre.

- Flammy, ya tengo varias cirugías programadas con el doctor Rogers, no me gustaría dejarlas. Además tú eres más experimentada y creo que el doctor Clairy preferiría tenerte a ti como asistente.

Flammy se sintió confundida, si Candy estuviera enamorada del doctor Clairy no hubiera rechazado la oferta. La morena sonrió levemente con una esperanza y aceptó lo que Candy dijo.

Esa noche mientras se preparaba algo de comer, Candy recordaba a su príncipe.

_- ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? ¡No me gusta que Grace esté cerca de ti todo el tiempo Albert! - _pensó enojada _- Ayer lo vi, y ya lo extraño. Hace dos semanas que no siento la calidez de sus brazos, no sé como pensé olvidarlo…- _la melancolía la invadió.

Después recordó el rumor entre las enfermeras que ella y Dylan tenían un noviazgo. En su mente se imaginó a Dylan y ella juntos, hacían una bonita pareja. Luego se imaginó a los dos hombres uno a la par del otro, Albert era más alto, fuerte, apuesto… y tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba su vida como un sol. Inmediatamente borró la imagen y muy sonriente la reemplazó con la imagen suya y de Albert en la cabaña del bosque rodeados de flores, animalitos y corazones rojos flotando por el aire – A_lbert…después de ti, no podré amar a nadie más_…- fue su último pensamiento antes de continuar con sus quehaceres.

En su cuarto Albert pensaba en Candy, en la vez que fue a buscarla y la sintió distante.

_- Necesitamos hablar pequeña, __¿Qué o quién te alejó de mí aquella noche? - _recordó al joven que la llevó en su auto la otra tarde -_ ¿Es Michael? ¿Quién era aquel hombre? _

Tomó su tiempo pensando, sabía que no había razón para sentir celos pero la quería mucho, era humano y no lo pudo evitar.

Luego recordó disgustado que desde que llegó a Chicago había encontrado muchísimo trabajo que necesitaba atender. La ausencia de Archie no ayudaba en nada la situación y le esperaba una semana ardua por lo que no podría buscarla para conversar.

Dos días pasaron. La familia de la señora Gray apareció en el hospital. La anciana se veía más cansada pero feliz de ver a su familia. Los Gray parecían ser gente buena y pobre.

Esa tarde, Candy la llevó al jardín a tomar el sol. Después de un rato de paseo en la silla de ruedas, la enfermera decidió tomar asiento en una banca para conversar.

- Otro lindo día abuela, ¿no le parece? – dijo la joven viendo sonriente las copas de los árboles y aspirando el aire puro.

- El día es precioso Candy – dijo la anciana buscando los ojos verdes- pero te he visto decaída y triste ¿qué ha pasado contigo? me tienes preocupada.

- Abuela, aquel día que hablé con usted, entendí que tenía razón y decidí buscar a Albert, el joven de quien le hablé – pausó y recordó los sucesos- Esa tarde fui invitada a su casa a tomar el té. Yo quería expresarle mis sentimientos, pero al llegar no pude hacerlo porque lo vi del brazo de una bella dama.

- Candy, no saques conclusiones.

- La joven es hermosa, fina y educada y tengo la impresión que él se siente cómodo con ella a su lado – respondió angustiada.

La abuela sintió que la chica necesitaba consejo y la tomó de una mano.

- Candy, deja que las cosas transcurran en su tiempo. Por lo que me cuentas, esa noche no era la mejor ocasión para que hablaran.

- Tiene razón abuela, soy una tonta, además yo sabía que la familia tenía una invitada – hizo una pausa y bajó el rostro sintiéndose afligida- le confieso, que no me gusta verlos juntos, temo que él pueda enamorarse de ella.

- No te precipites. Ustedes se conocen desde hace tiempo, confía en la amistad que tienen – dijo la señora en tono suave y con leve sonrisa.

- Es que, además de bella, trata de llamar su atención todo el tiempo. Se aferra de su brazo, lo ve provocativamente y es demasiado expresiva con él – exclamó la enfermera frunciendo el seño enojada.

- Los celos no son buenos, confía en él – dijo apretándole levemente la mano.

- Confío en él abuela, pero es algo más fuerte que yo, no lo puedo controlar, primero mi corazón se desgarra de la pena, luego siento aflicción, después coraje, nunca había sentido tantas emociones juntas. No soporto la idea que le pueda gustar otra persona...

- Te entiendo hija…

La anciana pausó y se quedó pensativa.

- Lo que sientes es algo natural pero deben de tenerse confianza. Por otra parte, es bueno que no te confíes demasiado cuando hay otra dama cerca –dijo buscando los ojos verdes- si lo amas, tienes que ser astuta y utilizar tu dulzura para luchar por el hombre que amas. No puedes bajar la guardia y dejar que te lo quiten – continuó la abuela sermoneándola- usa las armas que tienes... eres hermosísima y buena.

- ¡Abuela! – exclamó la rubia sonrojada.

A la abuela le pareció gracioso y sonrió ampliamente.

- Candy, no te espantes, ya he vivido muchos años y sé lo que te digo, hazme caso – continuó inclinándose un poco hacia la rubia para llamar su atención- Si ella es bella, ¡tú también lo eres! esmérate en tu vestuario, acércate más al hombre que quieres conquistar –añadió con una mirada y sonrisa cautivadora.

- Abuela usted debió de ser coqueta en su juventud…

- Todos los días le coqueteaba a mi esposo, y él fue muy seductor…-respondió insinuante con pícara sonrisa.

Ambas damas sonrieron después de esas palabras.

- ¡Hazlo, ya verás! –siguió la anciana luego pausando- claro compórtate siempre como toda una dama. Algo me dice que tú y ese caballero terminarán entendiéndose algún día. Dale tiempo al tiempo hija -concluyó la señora reclinando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

- Abuela prométame que estará bien este fin de semana que tengo de descanso, la veré el lunes.

- No te preocupes Candy, mi hijo y su esposa estarán aquí conmigo, yo estaré bien.

- Abuela…-dijo Candy en tono serio viéndola a los ojos- Yo nunca conocí a mis padres y nunca sabré quienes fueron mis abuelos. En el hogar de niños donde crecí, las señoras que me cuidaron eran como mis madres, un árbol de la colina era nuestro padre después de Dios, pero nunca tuve una abuela –la chica tomó las viejas manos entre las suyas- Gracias por sus consejos. Siento como si usted fuera mi verdadera abuela. La quiero muchísimo – dijo con ojos cristalinos poniéndose de pie, abrazándola.

- Candy, ya me hiciste llorar, yo también te quiero hija, no llores. Me hubiera gustado tener una nieta como tú. Conocerte ha sido un regalo de Dios – dejaron de abrazarse y se tomaron de las manos - pero no seas tan sofocada hija, tienes que ser paciente, veras como todo se arregla con el joven.

- Gracias abuela –dijo con leve sonrisa.

Más tarde, el doctor Clairy le recordó a Candy de su invitación a reunirse juntos con su madre. Candy había aceptado continuar con la amistad de Dylan porque era un hombre inteligente y encantador. Tenía la certeza que él entendería que sólo podrían ser amigos, así acordaron verse en la casa de ella el domingo a las cinco de la tarde.

***

Continuará


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII ****Un Popurrí de emociones**

Era sábado, casi la hora del almuerzo. Candy apenas se despertaba, vio el reloj y se sorprendió que hubiera dormido hasta tan tarde. Se bañó y se arregló, comió unas galletitas con café y salió a la calle para hacer las compras de la casa.

Después de entrar al super mercado, caminaba por la calle y se detuvo en un puesto de flores. Escogió un hermoso ramo para adornar su cuarto pero al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba, las manos fuertes de un caballero tomaban el mismo ramo. Ambos se vieron a la cara. ¡Era Albert! Los rostros sorprendidos no podían salir de su asombro. ¿Era una coincidencia o la vida siempre se empeñaba en acercarlos? Tenían casi una semana sin verse, desde aquel té amargo el no la había buscado.

Grace asomó su cara por la ventana del carruaje y astutamente llamó la atención de Albert:

- ¡Albert!, ¡apúrate!

Candy palideció al verlos solos, de nuevo juntos y su corazón se partió en dos. Vio el rostro de Grace esperando impaciente a Albert y trató de ganar fuerzas.

- Lindas flores Albert, toma – dijo sonriente dándole el ramo, ocultando perfectamente el dolor que sentía en el corazón - a Grace le encantarán – agregó, luego le dio la espalda para escoger otro.

El joven no pudo decir palabra, se quedó paralizado con el ramo de flores en la mano mientras Candy rápidamente tomó otro, pagó y se marchó ignorándolo, no sin antes decirle adiós a Grace con la mano. Todo había pasado muy rápido, Albert sabía que las apariencias habían estado en su contra. Candy no sabia que la tía abuela los acompañaba en el paseo.

Ya en su apartamento, Candy reaccionó a lo que acababa de presenciar y se sintió afectada y furiosa con Albert. Quiso prepararse algo de comer y olvidar lo que había visto, pero todo le salía mal. Muy dolida tiró el paño de la cocina al piso y casi tira un plato pero se detuvo y trató de controlarse.

Decidió no pensar más en él, pero al próximo segundo:

_- Ella está cerca de él todo el tiempo y no ha venido a buscarme –_ pensaba. Eso la perturbaba muchísimo, tanto que dio paso a lágrimas. Luego recordó el consejo de la abuela "_Se paciente, dale tiempo al tiempo. Confía en él."_

Ya en la mansión Ardley, la tía abuela se enteró que Candy había estado en el puesto de flores, y pidió que le mandaran un mensaje invitándola a pasar con ellos la tarde del domingo.

El mensaje de la tía llegó a manos de la rubia el domingo al medio día. Candy quería ver a su príncipe pero muy a su pesar tuvo que declinar la invitación debido a su previo compromiso con los Clairy y escribió un mensaje de respuesta disculpándose sin dar más explicación.

Preparó deliciosos bocadillos, se puso un vestido color ocre que contrastaba muy lindo con el rubio de su cabello. De repente eran las cinco de la tarde, Dylan y su madre Heather llegaron a la hora exacta.

Candy notó lo atractivo que se veía el joven sin su bata de médico, con camisa negra manga larga que marcaba sus fuertes brazos y pantalones color beige que trataban de disimular los robustos muslos. No llevaba puesto sus lentes y vio lo hermoso de sus ojos verdes claros, con densas y largas pestañas negras, algunos flecos sin control los acentuaban, casi parecían ojos felinos. La señora la felicitó por mantener su hogar limpio y atractivo y le entregó el ramo de flores que llevaban de regalo.

Mientras tanto, el chofer que portaba el mensaje de disculpas de Candy, se atrasó, primero con encargos de la señorita Grace, luego debido a un pequeño accidente y la respuesta de Candy no llegó a su destino.

La velada de la rubia marchaba de mil maravillas.

- ¿Como es California? - preguntó Candy entusiasmada.

Ambos madre e hijo, hablaron al mismo tiempo entusiasmados, pero el joven cedió para que su madre hablara.

- Candy, ¡California es preciosa! En San Francisco el clima es espectacular, para decirte que aún en pleno invierno no siempre neva. La mayor parte del año gozamos de temperatura paradisíaca. Hay valles, montañas, inmensos bosques, enormes ranchos y haciendas, y sobre todo tenemos al océano Pacifico que es tranquilo y hermoso, además el ambiente es acogedor y relajado. Tienes que ir algún día, ¡te encantará! – concluyó la señora sonriente orgullosa de sus orígenes.

Cuando la señora Clairy mencionó los valles y montañas, Candy se imaginó a Albert y ella a todo galope en campo abierto por valles y praderas, luego acampando en las montañas y en las cálidas playas de California.

- Ah, ¡debe de ser maravilloso! – exclamó la rubia - _tenemos que ir algún día - _Pensando en su príncipe.

- Cuéntanos algo de ti Candy - dijo Dylan - ¿Qué te hizo ser enfermera? ¿De dónde eres?

La conversación fue larga y placentera, comieron casi todos los bocadillos y tomaron casi todo el té.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ardley, Albert parecía inquieto. No sabía por qué el chofer se retrasaba y Candy no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba preocupado, pensó que Candy podría estar enojada porque lo vio comprando flores para Grace el día anterior. Además desde que llegó a Chicago no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella. Se disculpó y decidió buscarla, tomó su auto y se marchó.

Al llegar al edificio de Candy, notó un auto estacionado afuera y recordó la tarde cuando un joven la llevó hasta la puerta de la mansión. Dudó en proceder, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más quería entrar. Confiaba en ella, pensaba que no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en su vida, pero eso le destrozaba el alma; sintió que su amistad y su amor por ella le daban el derecho. Subió las escaleras y tocó varias veces sin ninguna respuesta. Escuchó risas y carcajadas por detrás de la puerta, esta vez tocó un poco más fuerte y lo escucharon.

- ¿Esperas a alguien más? - Preguntó Dylan.

- Debe de ser el señor Thomas, el dueño del edificio, algunas veces tomamos el té, ¿puedes abrir por favor? – dijo la rubia mientras recogía las tasas vacías sobre la mesa.

Dylan abrió alegremente.

Candy volteó hacia la puerta:

- ¡Albert! – exclamó sorprendida.

Los penetrantes ojos color cielo inmediatamente se fijaron en los ojos verdes claro del joven doctor en lo que pareció un largo rato.

El rubio se sintió afectado cuando la vio sola con aquel hombre y éste abrió la puerta como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Volvió la vista a Candy:

- Perdona Candy, no quise interrumpir – murmuró.

- No, no interrumpes, pasa por favor – dijo la chica sorprendida acercándose a la puerta.

Albert dio un paso adentro pero no siguió:

- Te enviamos una invitación y no recibimos respuesta, cuando vi que no llegabas me preocupé y vine a verte – exclamó desconcertado.

- Yo mandé respuesta, no podía asistir esta tarde. No sé por qué no recibieron mi nota – la rubia se sintió un tanto incomoda al ver que Albert permanecía en la entrada.

El rubio de nuevo vio fijamente al doctor quien seguía de pie al lado de la puerta, sin entender exáctamente lo que estaba pasando.

- Por favor pasa – insistió la rubia.

- No Candy gracias, me da gusto que estés bien, disculpen la intromisión, buenas tardes.

Albert salió con pasos rápidos por el pasillo. Candy vio a Dylan con un rostro totalmente en blanco. Su corazón se apretó de dolor al darse cuenta que las apariencias habían jugado con los sentimientos de su príncipe. Se imaginó lo que Albert pudo haber pensado al verla sola con Dylan. Albert ignoraba que la madre del doctor estaba en la cocina preparando más té.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Candy corrió tras Albert por los pasillos. Al llegar a la salida, se encontró con el señor Thomas y a lo lejos vio el auto del rubio acelerar rápidamente.

Las tristes esmeraldas le indicaban al señor Thomas que algo malo había pasado.

- Candy, ¿Te puedo ayudar?

- No señor Thomas…gracias…- entendió que no podía hacer nada en esos momentos- ¿Por qué no me acompaña a tomar el té? Tengo invitados y me gustaría que los conociera.

Subieron al departamento de la chica.

- Señor Thomas, le presento al doctor Dylan Clairy y su madre la señora Heather Clairy – dijo en cuanto entraron.

- ¡Mucho gusto!

- Por favor siéntense – ofreció Candy amablemente. - El señor Thomas es el dueño de éste edificio, es un gran amigo.

La noche siguió amena para Candy y sus invitados. Durante el resto de la velada, Dylan se mostró más callado desde la llegada de Albert.

El señor Thomas y la señora Clairy compaginaron inmediatamente y fueron a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Mientras tanto Candy y Dylan conversaban en el comedor:

- Candy, mi presencia no le agradó a tu amigo, ¿quién es? – preguntó serio, acariciando nerviosamente una tasa vacía sobre la mesa.

- Es Albert, nos conocemos desde pequeños.

- El…te ama – afirmó tristemente bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Lo sé.

- El es alguien muy importante en mi vida.

- ¿Son novios? – dijo rápido casi interrumpiendo.

- Todavía no…- fue la triste respuesta.

- Candy – la vio fijamente y se inclinó levemente hacia ella - se que es repentino y no nos conocemos bien todavía pero… ¿crees que hay alguna esperanza que puedas fijarte en mí?

- Dylan…- exclamó sorprendida.

- Dices que no son novios y eso me da una esperanza, sabré esperar si fuese necesario, me gustas mucho Candy – dijo el ojiverde con voz tierna y mirada amorosa.

- Dylan no, no puedo… – exclamó con voz tenue - no somos novios pero yo…perdóname…yo lo amo.

- Eres sincera…te lo agradezco –dijo tristemente- eres una mujer hermosa y buena y no me sorprende que estés cometida a alguien –hizo una pausa- pero no son novios y por eso no me daré por vencido todavía, _antes de dar la pelea_. Por ahora permíteme ser tu amigo.

- Gracias Dylan, pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

- No me las estás dando, soy yo el insistente. Espero que todo entre ustedes salga bien, pero si no es así…estaré esperándote, ten la certeza que te haré inmensamente feliz – habló amoroso.

- Por favor Dylan, no sigamos con esta conversación, mejor cuéntame ¿cuántos corazones dejaste llorando en California? - dijo dejando la tristeza.

Ambos sonrieron. El resto de la tarde siguió favorable para Candy, pero no para Albert.

Al llegar a su mansión, el joven se disculpó por el resto de la tarde, lo cual causó en Grace gran desilusión. Se marchó a su habitación, se sirvió una copa de Henri IV Dudognon, tomó dos sorbos y puso la copa en la mesa de noche. Se acostó en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza y pensó en lo ocurrido.

_- ¿Quién era ese hombre en el apartamento? Como extraño nuestros días en Lakewood… Candy ¿Cuándo vas a estar aquí conmigo? _- pensaba volteando el rostro hacia el espacio vacío en su cama.

Mientras tanto, acostada en su cama, Candy pensaba en lo que Albert pudo haber sentido cuando la vio sola con Dylan en el apartamento. Pero luego recordó el dolor que ella misma sintió cuando los vio paseando solos en carruaje, viendo que compró flores para la dama, y se enojó. Pero lo amaba tanto y sintió la necesidad de aclararlo todo por lo que decidió buscarlo al día siguiente después del trabajo.

Las últimas semanas habían sido de intenso trabajo para el magnate. Habían avanzado bastante, pero se aproximaban una serie de reuniones que requerían preparación con datos y estadísticas que le llevarían casi todo su tiempo. Hubiera deseado que Archie se encargara pero éste estaba de luna miel, no había otro remedio, tenía negocios importantes que atender.

El Lunes Candy comenzó su trabajo temprano. Sirvió el desayuno a sus pacientes, les dio las medicinas y leyó historias a los niños. Al llegar a la cama de la señora Gray, la notó más decaída y trató de disimular su preocupación.

- ¡Buenos días abuela! – habló Candy alegre.

- Hola Candy, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? –respondió con voz débil.

- Muy bien abuela, luego le cuento todo. Por ahora quiero que coma un poquito ¿estamos de acuerdo?

- Está bien Candy, si insistes, pero no tengo hambre.

La enfermera ayudó a la anciana a sentarse en la cama y le dio de comer. Después la dejó que durmiera y se retiró de la sala de enfermos.

Caminaba preocupada y cabizbaja por los pasillos y se encontró al Doctor Clairy:

- Candy ¿qué sucede? ¿qué tienes? – dijo el joven preocupado poniendo un brazo en el hombro de la chica.

- Hola Dylan, ¿cómo estás? –respondió la chica con el rostro bajo.

- Viste a la señora Gray ¿verdad? – continuó buscando los ojos esmeralda.

- Sí, la veo mal. El Viernes que la dejé se veía mucho mejor que hoy.

- Su corazón está viejo y cansado, ya le informé a sus familiares – habló el doctor levantándole suavemente la barbilla - Creo que la señora Gray sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo. No hay nada que hacer.

- Debe de ser muy difícil para sus familiares…- dijo apartándose disimuladamente, abandonando la caricia.

- No te sientas triste Candy, lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle tus mejores cuidados los días que le quedan. Se que le has tomado un cariño especial.

- Sí, siento como si ella fuera la abuela que nunca conocí, ella me aconseja bien, solamente Albert me ha aconsejado bien como ella.

Dylan guardó silencio por unos segundos, ella rechazaba cualquier acercamiento y caricia de él; nuevamente buscó los ojos verdes.

- Veo que lo quieres mucho…entonces tendrás que explicarle lo que vio anoche en tu apartamento. No creo que le haya hecho gracia.

- Si, pensaba ir a buscarlo ésta noche.

- Si quieres te llevo después del trabajo como muestra de amistad - dijo el joven sonriendo.

- Se que eres sincero Dylan, ¿de verdad no te importa? - añadió sorprendida.

- Será un placer Candy.

- Eres un excelente amigo, gracias, te veo a la salida- exclamó la chica y salió corriendo.

La vio alejarse. A Dylan le fascinaba el carácter de la chica, una rara y hermosa combinación entre niña juguetona y mujer fuerte, y capaz. Se sentía muy atraído a ella:

_- Eres un hombre afortunado Albert, pero todo puede pasar, todavía no me doy por vencido__, sabré esperar - _pensó_._

En uno de los pasillos Candy se encontró con Judy Netts, quien le informó que el Doctor Lennard quería hablar con ella en su oficina.

- Pase –dijo el subdirector desde su escritorio cuando escuchó el llamado a su puerta.

- Buenos días ¿pasa algo Doctor Lennard? –dijo entrando.

- Si Candy. Tu paciente la señora Gray y su familia reunieron dinero para pagar la cuenta del hospital pero no es suficiente. Dijeron que tú prometiste ayudarles en eso -dejó de hablar, se puso de pie y puso las manos en el escritorio - ¿Qué vas a hacer Candy? ¡No puedes involucrarte así con los pacientes!

- Ellos son muy pobres.

- Y tú ¿cómo piensas ayudarlos? – dijo caminando despacio hacia el ventanal - Tengo entendido que ya no perteneces a la familia Ardley.

- Yo pagaré la cuenta Doctor Lennard no se preocupe. ¿Algo más?

- No, puedes retirarte.

Después de servir el almuerzo a sus pacientes, Candy llevó a la anciana al jardín porque presentía que ese podría ser su último paseo juntas.

- Abuela, ¿cómo se siente? – preguntó la rubia sentándose en una banca.

- Débil Candy, me siento cansada, pero el sol me sienta bien y da vida a mi viejo cuerpo. –pausó- cuéntame, ¿cómo fue tu fin de semana?

Candy le contó todo lo que había pasado.

- Ah…, la vida está jugando trucos contigo y el joven. ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Albert.

- ¿Y dime cómo es?

- El…es...- hizo una pausa pensando y alzando su rostro hacia el cielo a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de alegría - bondadoso, inteligente, sencillo, dulce, de buen sentido del humor, fuerte y valiente, galante y parece un ángel con ojos tan azules como este cielo- concluyó aún con la vista hacia el firmamento.

- Veo que Albert te impresiona muchísimo, serán una linda pareja porque tú también pareces un ángel. Cuando se casen tendrán los hijos más bellos. Me gustaría que pudieras ver tu rostro cuando hablas de él.

Candy se sonrojó y se tomaron de la mano.

- Ama Candy, acércate a él, lucha por él, vive tu vida, no dejes que cualquier obstáculo los separe. La vida algunas veces juega trucos, pero recuerda que el verdadero amor lo vence todo.

- Gracias abuela, no sé que hubiera hecho estos días sin sus consejos.

- Rodéate de gente buena y bondadosa como tú Candy, ellos te ayudarán no estarás sola. Busca a Albert y se feliz ¿me lo prometes? – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sí abuela se lo prometo – respondió con lágrimas.

- No llores Candy – pausó y suspiró profundamente- Que bueno me hizo tomar el sol, pero ahora llévame a mi cama por favor, quiero dormir – dijo débil.

- Sí abuela.

La llevó a su cama, le acomodó las almohadas y las sábanas, le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Era la hora de salida y Candy fue al tocador a cambiarse. Se vio al espejo y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. Después se puso un color rosado suave en las mejillas y rojizo en los labios. Cuando salió del tocador Candy llevaba su cabello agarrado en un sencillo moño bajo que la hacía ver mas madura, alta y espigada, con un vestido azul marino, falda con poco vuelo y zapatillas negras de tacón.

Estaba ansiosa por ver a Albert y explicarle.

***

Continuará

Editado por Calemoon, gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII ****Aflicción **

Dylan y Candy partieron rumbo a la mansión Ardley. Durante el camino Candy le contó quien era Albert y que ella había formado parte de esa familia. También bromeaba de cómo su madre y el señor Thomas parecían gustarse.

- Es muy pronto, apenas se acaban de conocer – dijo el joven sonriendo mientras manejaba.

- Parece que tienen mucho en común porque hablaron bastante el otro día en la reunión.

- Mi madre quedó viuda hace cinco años, es joven todavía y espero que encuentre un buen hombre que la haga su esposa.

- Me alegro que pienses así –hizo una pausa- ¿y qué me dices de las chicas del hospital? Están locas por ti, dicen que deberías de ser actor de películas.

- No me digas que estás celosa… – Candy sonrió y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. - No te preocupes, ya sé que Albert ocupa toda tu atención.

- ¡Que fastidioso eres! – dijo fingiendo enojo. En verdad, ¿no has pensado actuar en películas? Se están volviendo muy popular, eres de California, se te haría fácil – dijo sonriente.

- Lo mío es la medicina – respondió con leve sonrisa - muchos me instaron a la actuación pero prefiero dedicarme a algo que pueda ayudar a la gente directamente. Tengo un par de proyectos en los que estoy trabajando, algún día te contaré. – Dylan hizo una breve pausa - Ya estamos cerca, ¿Quieres que entre hasta la puerta principal?

- No, déjame aquí por favor quiero caminar un poco antes de entrar. No sé que decirle a Albert.

- Bueno… déjame practicar un poco mi talento por la actuación…puedes decirle, algo como….que estás loca por él, que te perdone por lo que pasó anoche, que nunca más volverá a ocurrir y que lo amas ¡desenfrenadamente! – bromeó dramatizando cada palabra.

- ¡Dylan eres insoportable! Y muy mal actor por cierto – exclamó sonriente dándole otro empujón en el hombro.

El sonriente joven detuvo el coche. Candy se bajó del auto, dio las gracias y dijo adiós con la mano.

La rubia caminaba por la acera hacia el portal de la casa a la par de los enormes jardines de la mansión Ardley.

Entre los matorrales vio varias figuras caminando por el jardín. Vio una pareja de jóvenes tomados del brazo, detrás de ellos otra pareja, todos vestían de blanco. Se detuvo para observar mejor. Entre árboles, flores y matorrales distinguió las figuras esbeltas de Albert y Grace caminando lentamente por el jardín tomados del brazo. Eran acompañados por la tía abuela y George, se ocultó para no ser descubierta.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto el cuadro se hubiera llevado la impresión que los jóvenes eran novios por la forma en que sonreían y la evidente compatibilidad entre ellos. Hasta la tía abuela se veía contenta y complacida; en verdad parecían una familia unida.

Se imaginó el rostro de la abuela Gray diciendo que tenía que luchar por lo que quería pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Pensó en saludarlos desde lejos pero ¿qué pretexto daría por su visita? Ahora ya no era parte de la familia. Vio otra vez a Albert y Grace y se entristeció al ver los rostros radiantes de alegría y decidió retirarse silenciosamente.

Su mente le indicaba algo alarmante que no quería discernir sobre su príncipe y Grace. Con el rostro bajo, muy decaída, se marchó.

Caminó por las calles hundida en sus pensamientos. Volvió a recordar la noche de bodas y el rostro sonriente de Albert con Grace en sus brazos; la noche del té amargo con Grace de su brazo y la evidente armonía entre ellos; el día en el carruaje cuando él le compró flores, y ahora paseaban sonrientes del brazo. Grace estaba junto a él todos los días y ella apenas lo había visto desde que llegó a Chicago. El tampoco la había buscado para conversar, sentía que hoy era él quien se alejaba.

- _Es por Grace - _se decía_. _

Luego pensó que la abuela moriría en cualquier momento y se sintió más sola que nunca sin el consuelo de aquellos brazos que añoraba.

- ¿_Por qué es tan difícil encontrar la felicidad? - _Pensaba.

Siguió caminando y caminó más. Después de un rato, escuchó el claxon de un automóvil.

- ¡Candy! - gritó Albert deteniendo el auto.

El corazón de ella dio un brinco y su rostro se llenó de felicidad, volteó a verlo…su sonrisa desapareció por completo cuando vio a Grace a su lado.

Albert se bajó del auto y fue a buscarla.

- Albert, ¿Qu_é_ haces aquí? –dijo la rubia tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

- Eso mismo te pregunto, es de noche y no deberías de andar sola por las calles.

- Iba a tomar un taxi, no te preocupes por mi –pausó y vio de nuevo hacia el auto - disculpa…quiero caminar un poco, luego tomaré un taxi, buenas noches – dijo dolorida comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó preocupado dando dos pasos para alcanzarla.

- Nada, sólo quiero caminar – volvió a repetir comenzando a retirarse de nuevo, pero Albert la detuvo de la mano.

- No quiero que camines sola por las calles, ven con nosotros por favor.

- Perdóname Albert pero no puedo – Candy soltó levemente la mano del joven - _Grace querrá estar sola contigo y quizás tu también - _pensó_._

- Entonces déjame llevarte al apartamento, ¿quieres?

- Está bien – accedió la rubia muy triste.

Al aproximarse al auto Candy saludó sonriente.

- Buenas noches – habló forzando una sonrisa ocultando sus emociones.

- Hola Candy - respondió Grace sonriente.

Albert abrió la puerta del auto para que Candy entrara en el asiento atrás de él y comenzó el camino hacia el apartamento.

Durante el viaje, Albert notó por el espejo de vista trasera, que los ojos de Candy estaban más tristes que nunca. Grace, hablaba y hablaba de quien sabe qué cosas pero Albert no le prestaba atención. El estaba absorto contemplando los enormes ojos color esmeralda y esas pestañas largas y oscuras que conocía tan bien. Notó que Candy se veía particularmente hermosa con su peinado recogido y el color de su vestido resaltaba los rayos rubios de su cabellera. Después se percató de una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos la cual el viento borró casi de inmediato.

Al llegar al apartamento, Albert la acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio:

- Candy, tenemos que hablar – dijo con voz suave buscando los ojos verdes.

- Eso me has dicho, pero no veo como podríamos hablar, Grace siempre está contigo – su voz se quebraba y lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas - Apúrate que te espera, no es cortes hacerla esperar – se dio media vuelta.

- Candy, Grace es una invitada…-respondió deteniéndola del brazo.

- Que ocupa todo tu tiempo libre, por lo que veo – dijo resentida soltándose suavemente del brazo.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas de la persona en el apartamento? el mismo que te llevó en su auto la otra noche – habló rápidamente y sin pensar a la vez que se mordía los labios de arrepentimiento.

Candy cerró los ojos de dolor al escuchar sus palabras y lloró más.

- Perdóname sabes que no quise decir eso –expresó arrepentido tomándola suavemente del brazo – entremos al apartamento – añadió tierno acercando suavemente su cuerpo al de ella.

- No y es mejor que no vuelvas – dio un paso atrás - No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, ya no eres mi tutor. Yo estaré bien sin ti. – se expresó dolida soltándose.

Con la mano, Candy le dijo adiós a Grace y le sonrió, disimulando el conflicto, luego sin decir más dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando a Albert atrás. El emitió un leve gruñido de enojo a la vez que hizo un puño. Hubiera querido ir tras ella pero Grace lo esperaba en el auto.

Las últimas palabras de Candy fueron un baldazo de agua fría para él, no se lo esperaba, entendió que la presencia de Grace se interponía entre ellos. Había tratado de ser cortes con la morena pero sintió que por eso, poco a poco perdía a Candy. Se dio cuenta que ambos habían sido arrastrados por los celos.

Al entrar a su apartamento, Candy fue directo a su cama a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, día martes antes de comenzar sus rondas, el Doctor Clairy conversó con Candy con respecto a la salud de la señora Gray, ya que estaba decayendo rápidamente y tenían que esperar lo peor en cualquier momento.

- Candy, tienes que ser fuerte –dijo tomándola por el hombro para darle apoyo - La muerte es parte de la vida y ella tuvo una vida plena.

- Se que tienes razón, pero es muy difícil aceptarlo y es más difícil ser fuerte – la enfermera hizo un puño mientras lloraba.

- Candy, no había querido decir nada, pero sé que estás mal y por tus ojos irritados veo que has llorado mucho, ¿es por Albert? –preguntó, ahora con ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

Candy no respondió, solo bajó el rostro y continuó llorando.

- Si te ha faltado al respeto dímelo, iré a saldar cuentas con él – habló enojado.

- No, no es eso –tomó tiempo para continuar- te agradezco, pero…prefiero no hablar de eso.

- Está bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, sabes que tienes mi amistad y si quisieras…también mi amor… –el joven habló dulcemente levantando suavemente la pequeña barbilla.

- Por favor Dylan…- dijo volteando levemente el rostro esquivando el contacto.

- Perdóname, se que éste no es el momento – el joven se sintió herido por el rechazo a su caricia.

- Voy con la abuela – la rubia se fue muy triste.

Al ver a la anciana, Candy se sorprendió de lo demacrada que lucía y las lágrimas brotaron silenciosamente en sus ojos:

- Candy, no llores…- dijo la abuela en voz débil.

- Abuela…murmuró llorando tomando una de sus manos.

- No llores, yo estaré bien, solo caeré en un profundo sueño, y cuando mi nombre sea llamado, me despertaré en un lindo paraíso, seré joven de nuevo, buscaré a mi esposo y seremos felices por toda la eternidad.

Candy sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarse en frente de la anciana y trató de ganar fuerzas.

- Abuela, mañana daremos un largo paseo por el jardín, eso le hará bien – la rubia trataba en vano de detener las lágrimas.

- Sí, mañana me llevas a pasear...te quiero mucho Candy, te quiero como mi nieta – habló débil.

- Y yo la quiero a usted abuela Gray, mi abuela querida…- Candy derramó muchísimas lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla – hizo su mejor esfuerzo para controlar el llanto - Abuela, tengo que irme por el día, pero mañana estaré con usted a primera hora.

En esos momentos entró la familia Gray. Candy les pidió que la cuidaran mucho y se retiró con el alma llena de pesar.

Esa tarde en su habitación Candy se sintió más sola que nunca, añoraba los brazos de Albert y contarle lo triste que estaba por la abuela Gray y decirle lo que sentía por él.

_- ¿Cómo pude decirle que ya no me buscara? El ha estado conmigo desde pequeña y quiero que esté conmigo toda mi vida – _pensó_._

Candy comprendió que se había dejado llevar por los celos y estaba muy deprimida.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Candy al escuchar el llamado a la puerta.

- Soy el señor Thomas

La chica abrió la puerta.

- Candy éste paquete llegó hoy para ti desde Lakewood.

- Gracias señor Thomas ¿gusta tomar el té conmigo? Tengo las galletas que le gustan.

- ¡Como decirte que no Candy! –dijo el hombre mayor encaminándose al comedor - Oh, Candy, llegó ésta carta para ti.

El corazón de Candy brincó al ver el remitente: Nueva York.

- Es carta de Michael, debe de estar ya estudiando su especialidad.

- ¿Quién es Michael, Candy?

Mientras servia el té, la rubia le contó cuando lo conoció, de la amistad que tenían por medio de cartas y lo brillante que era en la medicina.

Candy y el señor Thomas pasaron un agradable momento que la ayudó a olvidar sus penas. Durante la conversación, decidieron planear un picnic para el domingo siguiente. Candy dijo que le tendría una respuesta pronto porque hablaría primero con los Clairy. Después de un rato, el señor Thomas se retiró, y Candy salió a la calle.

***

Continuará

Gracias Calemoon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XIX ****Esperando un paraíso**

La rubia apenas pudo conciliar el sueño y se levantó cansada, triste, sin apetito y sin energías. Tubo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para bañarse y arreglarse para el trabajo. Toda la noche pensó en la abuela Gray y extrañó a Albert. Ėl era su fuente de energía y paz ¿a quien recurriría si él no estaba cerca? Muy decaída se fue al hospital a trabajar:

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó el subdirector desde su escritorio al escuchar la llamada a la puerta.

- Soy Candy, Doctor Lennard.

- Pasa.

La enfermera entró y le entregó un sobre grueso.

- Aquí tiene Doctor Lennard, creo que esto cubre la cuenta del hospital de la abuela Gray. Si hace falta yo lo iré pagando poco a poco de mi salario.

El médico abrió el sobre y vio su contenido, era muchísimo dinero en efectivo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero Candy? – dijo poniéndose en pie alarmado.

- Tuve que vender algunas joyas que eran de mi pertenencia.

- No habrás hecho algo indebido ¿verdad? – estaba sinceramente sorprendido.

- ¡No! Yo…tuve que vender joyas que la familia Ardley y otras amistades me regalaron durante todo el tiempo que fui parte de su familia. ¿De qué me servían a mí? Era mejor poner ese dinero en buen uso ¿no lo cree? También dos de mis hermanos me ayudaron – sonrió graciosamente.

El médico quedó impresionado por su generosidad.

- Está bien, aceptamos el dinero. Eres bondadosa Candy te admiro.

- Gracias Doctor Lennard ¿me puedo retirar?

- Claro.

Candy se sintió complacida de haber podido ayudar a la abuela Gray. Se imaginó el rostro sonriente de Dorothy quien había vendido todas las joyas. Candy le había pedido que hablara con su hermano Tom quien ahora era un vaquero millonario. Inclusive Jimmy se había enterado, los Cartwright también habían donado dinero.

La rubia visitó a la abuela Gray muy temprano y la vio cansada. La anciana abrió levemente los ojos y le sonrió. Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y le acomodó mejor el cabello. Después sirvió el desayuno a sus pacientes.

Alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, Candy vio que los familiares de la abuela rodeaban la cama y lloraban. Se acercó, el hijo mayor de la anciana levantó la cara y con la cabeza le indicó que la señora había muerto.

Candy sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos, salió rápidamente del salón y corrió llorando por los pasillos del hospital. Se encontró al Doctor Clairy y entre lágrimas le dijo que la abuela estaba muerta.

El abrió sus brazos y ella los aceptó angustiada. El hacía todo lo posible para consolarla pero Candy tenía demasiados sentimientos reprimidos y no podía dejar de llorar. La abrazaba con el amor que su corazón le dictaba y con delicadeza para no hacerle daño con la fuerza de sus sentimientos, se había enamorado tanto de ella…tiernamente recostó su rostro sobre la cabeza de la joven y la apretó suave entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos se percataba que a lo lejos un par de penetrantes ojos celestes los observaba.

Albert no dudó un segundo en acercase, al principio no supo que pensar al ver a Candy en los brazos de aquel hombre, pero igual se aproximó con pasos decisivos y mirada fija en la pareja. Cuando estuvo cerca se alarmó de ver a Candy llorar inconsolable.

Albert y Dylan hicieron contacto visual. El doctor recordó que ella amaba a Albert, renuente y con todo su pesar, lentamente se separó de ella, la tomó por los hombros y giró el pequeño cuerpo levemente. Ella vio el rostro de Albert y se arrojó en sus brazos instintivamente.

Finalmente su príncipe aparecía, lo necesitaba tanto… Mientras tanto, muy desconsolado, el joven doctor los dejaba solos.

A penas podía hablar por el llanto pero le dijo que la abuela había muerto, que lo necesitaba. Albert dejó que Candy llorara en sus brazos, ella lo abrazaba por la cintura y se refugiaba en su pecho. El la consolaba con caricias en el cabello y dulcemente le limpiaba las lágrimas con la llama de sus dedos, le decía que todo estaría bien que él la cuidaría. Ella trató de controlarse pero le hizo falta el aire, su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar de los nervios y se puso helada. El se alarmó y al instante sintió como el frágil cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente entre sus brazos.

Cuando Candy despertó, se encontraba en una de las camas del hospital. Nuevamente sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, vio a Albert sentado en una silla a la par de su cama.

- Albert - emitió sollozando.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó poniéndose en pie y tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te desmayaste, has estado dormida un buen rato... te dieron un fuerte calmante – el joven apartaba delicadamente algunos flecos de la frente.

- La quería como mi abuela, mi única abuela… era dulce y buena…

- Shuh...cálmate, no llores más – trató de callarla limpiándole las lágrimas - Necesitas estar tranquila.

- Me duele tanto su muerte…te necesité tanto éstos días, te extrañé tanto…- continuó llorando.

- No llores más pequeña, te llevaré a casa y te cuidaré ¿puedes caminar?

- Sí, sólo me siento un tanto mareada.

- Yo te ayudaré, vamos, cámbiate.

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie, luego salió del cuarto y después de un rato la encontró lista. Por los pasillos la llevaba abrazada por los mareos que sentía debido al sedante. En el auto, la acercó a su cuerpo para que se apoyara en él, ella reclinó su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro y sujetó su brazo.

Al llegar al edificio, Albert la ayudó a salir del auto, la cargó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras hasta el apartamento. Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y como pudo abrió la puerta. Entró a la habitación de Candy y suavemente la colocó en la cama. La cubrió con las sábanas y le apartó el cabello de la frente.

- Candy, voy a traerte tu pijama, cámbiate y mientras tanto haré algo rico de comer ¿te parece? – dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Candy se quedó callada viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Sólo en ti encuentro la paz que necesito – lo dijo sinceramente y con dulce mirada.

El le sonrió tiernamente.

Albert le dio un lindo camisón color ocre y salió del cuarto hacia la cocina. En la mesa del comedor el joven vio un sobre blanco, lo tomó y vio el remitente, Michael Lambert desde Nueva York. No sabía qué pensar sobre la amistad de ellos y prefirió dejar la carta donde estaba y no mencionarlo.

Después de un rato, Candy comenzó a oler ricos aromas provenientes de la cocina y aunque un poco mareada y somnolienta, el olor la reanimaba y decidió seguir el olor que la atraía:

- Te iba a llevar la comida a la cama, ya casi está listo. Siéntate por favor.

Candy obedeció.

- Oh, olvidé la carta de Michael –dijo tomándola.

No hubo comentario de parte de Albert y quiso cambiar el tema.

- Cómo me gustaría que todo fuera igual que antes cuando tú vivías aquí…-dijo ella sonriente.

- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces y de eso quería hablar contigo, pero hoy no es el día oportuno. Tienes que recuperarte – el joven terminaba el platillo.

- ¿A qué fuiste al hospital?... Siempre apareces cuando más te necesito – añadió sorprendida.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo con respecto a la otra noche…- Candy se apenó y el hizo una pausa - pero hablaremos después…

El joven sirvió la cena.

- Umm, ¡huele delicioso! Ahora que recuerdo, nunca te vi cocinar en Lakewood.

- No, a Gladys no le gusta que nadie le invada su cocina pero cuando voy a la casa de campo me gusta cocinar ahí – el rubio tomó asiento a la mesa - Me gustaría que un día fuéramos juntos de nuevo a la casa de campo, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como en Lakewood entre tú y yo – exclamó sonriente.

- Me gustaría – respondió sonriente- ¡Umm, delicioso! – Candy saboreaba ansiosa su comida.

- Despacio, come poco.

- Sí, es que no comí en todo el día

Después de comer Albert recogió los platos y los lavó mientras Candy iba al tocador. Cuando ella regresó el terminaba de secarlos.

- Voy a tomarme un té y luego me acuesto – hizo una pausa y se le escapó un pequeño bostezo - tengo muchísimo sueño, son los calmantes. Es tarde, estarán preocupados en tu casa.

- No pienso irme. Esta noche me quedaré aquí… si estás de acuerdo.

Terminaba de guardar los platos y volteó a verla.

- No te dejaré sola – dijo mientras guardaba el último.

- Ėste también es tu apartamento – emitió con una sonrisa melancólica - Aunque sea sólo por una noche, todo será como antes.

Otro pequeño bostezo. Albert vio que su pequeña tenía los ojos pesados por el sueño.

- Perdón, tengo tanto sueño, creo que voy a dormir como una piedra esta noche.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Mucho mejor porque estas aquí – otro pequeño bostezo - Sabes, la abuela fue muy especial para mí…- sus ojos se cerraban – vivía en los parques de la ciudad…de la caridad de las personas…- de nuevo los ojos de la rubia se cerraban - sentimos que nos conocíamos… de toda la vida…

Albert sintió que si no la abrazaba, ella se desvanecería en cualquier momento y la abrazó. Cuando la chica sintió la calidez de los fuertes brazos lo abrazó por el cuello, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida sobre su pecho; Albert la recibió y cargó en sus brazos. La llevó a la habitación, la acostó suavemente en la cama y la cubrió delicadamente con las sábanas. Se sentó en una silla a la par de la cama y escuchó como su pequeña hablaba en sus sueños:

- Abuela…gracias…no abuela…no…- decía angustiada.

El joven se sentó en la cama y tomó una de las pequeñas manos entre las suyas, besó la mano y la contempló mientras dormía. Estudiaba maravillado cada parte de su rostro, se detuvo en las diminutas pecas de la respingada nariz, eran tan lindas y graciosas. Con una sonrisa en los labios, las tocó con el dedo índice y con su imaginación besó cada una de ellas. Luego sus ojos bajaron a los sensuales labios y una y otra vez la besó en su mente.

Escuchó que se lamentaba en sus sueños y comenzaba a llorar angustiada e intranquila. Se acostó a la par de ella de costado para consolarla y puso un brazo en la pequeña cintura, al instante ella giró su cuerpo hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho como si lo hubiera estado esperando. El le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente y le susurraba al oído como si fuera una niña.

Ella se calmó casi de inmediato y después de un rato de total silencio, él también quedó profundamente dormido.

Mucho más tarde, ya cerca de la madrugada, Candy se despertaba lentamente. Al recobrar los sentidos, sintió los fuertes brazos rodeándola y se sorprendió.

Levantó su cara y vio el angelical rostro del hombre dormido. Pensó que era inapropiado estar así tan juntos en su cama pero se dejó vencer por el amor y prefirió ignorarlo. Pegó su rostro en el fuerte pecho e inhaló profundamente para llenarse del delicioso aroma a maderas que desprendía de aquel maravilloso cuerpo. Luego vio nuevamente el bello rostro de su amado para asegurarse que no era un sueño y con su imaginación le beso los labios.

Vio cuidadosamente las largas y curvadas pestañas negras, la bien delineada nariz, las anchas cejas color café, eran más oscuras que el cabello rubio dorado de su cabello, pensó. Escuchó la respiración lenta y constante y sintió el tibio aliento en su frente dándole calidez. Vio los pómulos anchos, tan varoniles... luego de nuevo sus ojos se posaron en aquellos labios…Imaginariamente lo besó otra vez, cerró sus ojos, se aferró al fuerte pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Horas después el rubio despertó lentamente y vio que estaba en la cama de Candy con ella en sus brazos. Percibió los pequeños brazos rodeándolo y el tibio aliento de ella en su pecho…sintió su corazón apretarse de amor. Aspiró el delicioso aroma a rosas que desprendía de aquel maravilloso cuerpo de mujer, acarició los rizos rubios y le dio un beso en la frente. Quería quedarse, pero entendió que era mejor retirarse y lentamente se separó de ella, luego se quedó de pie viéndola:

_- Si tú supieras Candy que al estar entre mis brazos de esa manera, te hizo mi novia. _

Minutos después, Candy se despertó y no sintió los brazos de Albert, vio el espacio donde el había dormido y amorosamente se acostó encima para oler su aroma todavía impreso en las sábanas.

Después de un rato, sintió el olor a comida que la llamaba insistentes y se imaginó que él ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Se lavó la cara, cepilló los dientes y buscó a Albert quien efectivamente cocinaba.

- ¡Buenos días Albert! –dijo muy sonriente.

- ¡Buenos días Candy! – contestó con media sonrisa terminando el platillo.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – No le diría que lo vio dormido a su lado.

- ¡Mejor que nunca! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente recordando la noche juntos.

- Tengo que bañarme e ir a trabajar.

- Ve mientras tanto yo termino en la cocina.

- ¡Si gracias!

Ambos hicieron sus quehaceres. Ella se bañó y se puso su uniforme de enfermera. El llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con camisa de vestir color gris. Después de un rato ambos desayunaban juntos.

- Candy ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

- Mejor, gracias – respondió antes de saborear la comida.

- ¿Cuándo es el funeral?

- El viernes, ¿me acompañas?

- Por supuesto pequeña.

- Será a las 11:30 de la mañana - habló entre mordiscos

- Candy, el Doctor Lennard me dijo que tú pagaste la cuenta del hospital y el funeral – voceó llevándose la comida a la boca.

- ¡Es un tanto indiscreto el Doctor Lennard! – la chica frunció el seño al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- Fue muy bondadoso de tu parte.

- Ella fue lo más cercano que he tenido a una verdadera abuela.

- ¿De donde sacaste el dinero? – dijo sin rodeos.

Candy dejó de comer y buscó la mirada celeste e inhaló para tomar valor:

- No le digas a la tía abuela, pero tuve que vender algunas de los regalos que ella me dio, también algunos de Annie, Archie y Patty, y algunos tuyos Albert. – tenía una expresión de culpa en el rostro - Perdóname, pero tenía que hacerlo. También Tom y los Cartwright ayudaron. Los Gray son muy pobres…ellos no podían pagar la cuenta…yo quería ayudarlos…teni…

- Candy, ¿Por qué no recurriste a mí? – habló un tanto molesto al tiempo que le tomaba una mano - Debiste decirme, yo pude ayudarte. ¿Fue suficiente?

- Sí, y alcanzó para pagarle un modesto funeral. Además, yo no puedo depender siempre de ti Albert. Tú has sido muy bueno conmigo pero ya no soy una Ardley, Tom y Jimmy son mis hermanos – hizo una pausa y tristemente bajó el rostro - Tengo que acostumbrarme a no depender de ti, algún día tú…te irás de viaje o a algún lado... como siempre lo hacías antes.

Candy puso los cubiertos sobre el plato, lo tomó y caminó hacia el lavamanos. Albert la siguió, tomó a Candy por las manos y se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

- Candy, no me iré a ningún lado sin ti, porque eres lo que más quiero en el mundo.

La rubia abrió sus ojos enormemente.

- En éste apartamento, aprendí a quererte más. Con tus cuidados, atenciones, tu preocupación por mí, la cercanía, tus lágrimas por mi, tu bondad, tu compasión por los demás, tu alegría, dulzura, tu belleza…hicieron que te quisiera…– hizo una pausa recordado tiempos pasados - Aunque no recordaba ni siquiera mi nombre, me sentía tan bien contigo que no necesitaba recobrar la memoria. Cuando me recuperé, supe que te amaba desde hacía tiempo, te quiero desde que te vi en Londres. El primer paso era dejar de esconderme y quitarme el disfraz, lo demás vendría a su tiempo.

Ambos se vieron intensamente a los ojos y sonrieron tiernamente:

- Cuando recuperé la memoria también entendí que tú eras aquella niña que conocí en la Colina de Pony cuando tenía catorce años – el joven acariciaba la suave mejilla con el dorso de su mano - me dijiste que a los seis años conociste tu primer amor, tu príncipe de la colina, más tarde descubrí que él, era yo y sentí la necesidad que lo supieras.

- Ese día marcó toda mi vida, después deseé volverte a ver – dijo entre lágrimas recordando - Cuando los Leagan me trataban mal, tu recuerdo me fortalecía, luego conocí a Anthony pero nunca me olvidé de ti, inclusive cuando fui a Escocia lo hice con el solo propósito de conocer las raíces de mi príncipe.

- Dejaste una linda impresión en mí, me gustaste mucho ese día.

- Y tú a mí.

Albert se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo.

- Quiero que nos acerquemos más Candy, que me conozcas mejor no como un amigo o tutor sino como alguien que te ama - dijo separándose y tomándola por las manos- pero no quiero presionarte, sólo quiero que estés segura de tus sentimientos y que hayas superado tu pasado.

- Estoy segura de lo que siento por ti.

- Veo algo en tus ojos y no sé que es - dijo tomándola de la barbilla- talvez no has cerrado ese capítulo de tu vida o talvez todavía... – añadió soltando levemente la pequeña barbilla.

- Estoy segura que no – interrumpió rápida tomándole la mano de nuevo.

- Entonces no se lo que hay en tu mirada, pero deseo que llegues a amarme y que algún día, si deseas, seas mi esposa para toda la vida.

Candy casi desmaya, no sabía que decir, sólo sentía su corazón desbocado y sus lágrimas correr sin cesar_._

Lo veía intensamente a los ojos y con voz quebrada dijo:

- Albert, yo…tú…conoces mis orígenes. La sociedad en la que vives te va a criticar porque soy huérfana y fui sirvienta, te darán la espalda. La tía hablará del linaje - exclamó bajando el mentón.

- No bajes el rostro, mírame – dijo levantándole levemente la barbilla - Candy, te amo. Me conoces mejor que nadie pequeña, no necesito ni dependo de la aprobación de nadie y la tía abuela ha cambiado. También tengo mi propia fortuna –hizo una pausa y la tomó por los hombros - pero si por alguna razón lo perdiera todo, yo trabajaría para ti y nuestra familia, sólo te necesito a ti a mi lado. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, nada más me importa.

Candy sintió que perdía fuerzas en las rodillas.

- Y...entonces…Grace…

- Grace es una amiga invitada de la tía – emitió acariciándole una mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

- Llegué a pensar que te gustaba…

- Es muy atractiva, pero me gustas más tú, mi corazón te pertenece, no hay espacio para nadie más – Albert habló tierno con media sonrisa.

- La otra noche, cuando te dije que no vinieras más…fue…un error, perdóname – habló poniendo su mano sobre la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla.

- No podría dejarte, no es una amistad que se pueda terminar en un momento. Perdóname tú por lo que dije.

- Te quiero Albert, te quiero – Candy se arrojó en sus brazos llorando.

- Ojala algún día puedas amarme Candy, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Pero yo…yo……_te amo_. Quería decirle pero no pudo.

_- me ha confesado su amor…amar de nuevo_…..._ … Candy, es tarde, lo amas…- _le decía una voz_._

Una serie de pensamientos y sentimientos la golpearon bruscamente de repente.

_- Amor equivale a dolor, angustia, agonía, fracaso, partida, Nueva York, Terry, Susana, suicidio, pérdida, las escaleras de un hospital, una dolorosa noche de invierno, un abrazo de adiós, lágrimas, soledad, añoranza. _

_Una promesa rota, 'vamos a compartir nuestras tristezas y alegrías juntos, seremos más amigos', una carta de despedida, más lágrimas, angustia, el partió, la dejó sola, sola de nuevo, "no llores nunca"_ - le habían dicho de pequeña pero toda su vida solo había sido de sufrir y llorar - _Tengo miedo…lo amo demasiado…Tengo miedo de aferrarme a el tanto, y no ser capaz de dejarlo ir algún día…No quiero llorar, no más dolor, no podría soportarlo…Albert,…si te marcharas de nuevo como lo hiciste siempre, si te perdiera de nuevo, me moriría de dolor…no se si pueda…Albert…no quiero sentirme sofocada como si me faltara el aire, tengo miedo - _pensaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa Candy? estás temblando.

- ¿eh? No... estoy bien……

- No me digas que estás bien, te conozco demasiado… ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo tomándola por los hombros.

- No te preocupes, es la impresión, estaré bien. Albert…tú sabes todo lo que siento por ti – dijo abrazándolo y él le regresó el abrazo tiernamente - Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –insistió desde el fuerte pecho.

- Sí, se que estoy en tu corazón.

- No lo olvides por favor – dijo entre lágrimas.

La pequeña cocina donde habían compartido juntos tantas experiencias, fue testigo de un comienzo sumamente especial para ambos.

Después que se regalaron un largo abrazo y una sonrisa, los sentidos volvieron a ellos, se separaron un poco, se vieron a los ojos y...

- ¡Se te hizo tarde! - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡te llevo! –dijo él apresurándose.

Ambos salieron del apartamento corriendo y rápidamente partieron en el coche.

Al llegar en frente del hospital, Albert salió de su auto rápidamente y abrió la puerta para Candy.

- Que tengas buen día pequeña – exclamó sonriendo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella le regaló una amplia sonrisa, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

***

Continuará...

Gracias a Calemoon por hacerme el favor de haber editado otro capitulo.

Todas las cosas buenas para aquellos que esperan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XX ****Un joven granuja**

Durante las primeras horas de trabajo, Candy recordaba una y otra vez la confesión de Albert y trataba de asimilarlo.

Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que vivieron juntos en el apartamento. Albert fue el tío abuelo, su tutor, era su Príncipe de la Colina y ahora su novio, hoy eran el hombre y la mujer enamorados, se sentía desbordar de alegría.

_- ¡Soy su novia! _– pensaba soñadora caminando por los pasillos_. _

Detuvo su camiar y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pensando:

_- ¿Soy su novia? Me confesó su amor pero dijo que quería que nos acercáramos y nos conociéramos más. ¡Si el supiera que lo vi dormido abrazándome y eso nos hizo novios! Oh Dios, que lindo es estar entre sus brazos en mi cama –_ hizo un esfuerzo para detener su imaginación_- ¡Candy!, ¿Qué estas pensando? Es que me vuelve loca – _contestó a si misma_ - No me ha pedido que sea su novia, pero siento que lo soy, nos amamos _– luego se dibujó en su rostro una interrogante, en seguida una sonrisa_- ¿Que hago la próxima vez que lo vea? ¡Abuela Gray…estoy tan contenta!_

Volviendo en sí, corrió hacia sus pacientes.

Mientras tanto, Albert entraba por las puertas de su mansión como un hombre nuevo. Se sentía ligero, en verdad confesarle a Candy sus verdaderos sentimientos fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima porque era algo que tenía guardado por largo tiempo.

Fue a su cuarto, se bañó y cambió, luego fue al despacho donde George lo esperaba desde hacía ya buen rato. El joven tomó asiento en su escritorio:

- William, todos estaban preocupados por ti hasta que les aseguré que estabas bien – George hablaba con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- No pude evitarlo George, fue algo improvisto – fojeaba los documentos que había por revisar.

- Sabes que tenemos hombres protegiéndote y a la familia a todas horas, que estoy al tanto de todo.

- Lo se George, no podía dejarla sola. Después me disculparé con la tía y con Grace.

- ¿Como está Candy?

- Está bien, le confesé lo que siento, tenía que saberlo – continuaba viendo un documento.

- ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

- Muy bien, sé que me quiere, ahora sólo quiero que ame – añadió dejando el papel a un lado – aunque sentí algo raro en ella…no se lo que es, olvídalo.

El joven volvió a hojear los documentos ignorando sus últimas palabras.

- ¿Hablarás con la tía Elroy?

- Todavía no. Candy necesita más tiempo, o talvez soy yo quien necesite más tiempo George. Quiero estar completamente seguro que me ama, que ha dejado atrás su pasado.

- Me alegro mucho por ti William.

- Gracias George, tengo muchas ilusiones y planes con Candy…

Luego ambos caballeros entraron de lleno en el trabajo.

Mas tarde, durante la hora del té, Albert se disculpó con las damas por su ausencia la tarde anterior. La tía no hizo preguntas para evitar poner al joven en evidencia pero Grace estaba molesta más de lo que dejó notar.

Después de la hora del té, Albert se disculpó y se retiró a su cuarto. A Grace no le cayó en gracia ya que estaba a punto de pedirle que la acompañara al jardín y se sintió dolida por la falta de atención en dejarla sola el resto de la tarde. La tía abuela la notó molesta pero evitó decir palabra, en lugar, hizo conversación para distraerla.

Al cabo de un rato, acostado en su cama, Albert pensaba todo el tiempo en Candy. De repente, se puso en pie, se cambió de ropa de prisa y salió de su cuarto.

En la sala principal se encontró con Grace que venía entrando del jardín con su dama de compañía. Albert se detuvo frente a ella, le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y siguió caminando.

- ¡Perdón pero tengo prisa!

Grace no tubo tiempo de decir nada, Albert salió, tomó su auto y se marchó.

Deprimida, la morena lo vio alejarse. Su corazón le avisaba que iba a una cita, su pulcra vestimenta, la suave sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos lo habían delatado. Recordó que la noche anterior, él no había dormido en su casa y se preguntó si eso tenía alguna relación con su actitud. Intuyó que tenia alguien en su vida…Con el rostro bajo, subió a su habitación.

El joven se detuvo en una florería y fue a buscar a Candy ilusionado.

Ya en frente del hospital, dejó las flores en el auto y caminó hacia la entrada principal donde se encontró al Doctor Clairy que salía.

Los caballeros hicieron contacto visual y sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros, hablaron.

- Buenas tardes – dijo el ojiazul

- Buenas tardes – respondió - Me llamo Dylan Clairy – extendiendo su mano.

- Mi nombre es William Albert Ardley - estrechando la mano - Gracias por todo lo que hizo ayer por Candy.

- No hay por qué darlas – dijo con leve sonrisa.

- ¿Sabe si Candy está todavía en el hospital?

- ¿Candy? – estaba renuente a darle cualquier información sobre la chica que le gustaba, pero no tubo más remedio que contestar - Si, tendrá que quedarse un poco más tarde porque acaba de llegar un nuevo paciente para ella.

- Gracias. Ha sido un placer conocerlo formalmente – Albert habló amigable.

- Igualmente, con permiso – dijo serio.

Dylan se fue molesto por la incómoda situación que había pasado, hubiera querido imponerse a su adversario, comenzaba a querer a Candy. Sin embargo, reconocía que Albert la había conocido primero desde tiempo atrás y se sentía en desventaja por eso. Ella le había dicho sinceramente que amaba a Albert, y eso no lo dejaba pelear abiertamente en ese combate.

El rubio entró al hospital en busca de Candy a la vez que Dylan, abrumado, se marchaba en su auto.

Preguntó en la sala de información donde le dijeron que Candy terminaría su jornada en dos cuartos de hora y decidió esperarla.

Ella ignoraba que el joven la esperaba, cuando terminó su trabajo fue al tocador y se cambió de ropa, se puso un bonito vestido color fucsia, aretes y una diadema del mismo color adornando su cabello, también se puso unas zapatillas negras de tacón.

Caminaba pensativa. Cuando salió del portón principal, subió la mirada a la calle y vio a Albert esperándola. Estaba apoyado en su auto con los brazos cruzados, sonriéndole. El corazón de Candy dio un brinco de emoción y su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba hacia el, trataba de controlar sus nervios. Su imponente presencia la inquietaba.

- Albert, ¿que haces aquí? – seguía nerviosa.

- Umm, talvez esperaba encontrarme con cierta bella rubia cuyos ojos verdes me cautivan – emitió con amplia sonrisa.- Candy, te ves preciosa…

- Gracias – contestó dulce.

Albert abrió la puerta del pasajero y tomó las flores en el asiento.

- Son para ti – murmuró entregándoselas.

- Gracias, están preciosas – se sintió alagada, un poco sonrojada, olió las flores.

- Te invito a comer.

- Me gusta la idea ¡me muero del hambre!

Muy sonrientes se transportaron hacia un elegante y acogedor restaurante. Al llegar fueron atendidos de inmediato.

- Buenas tardes, señor Ardley, señorita, es un honor que nos acompañen. Su mesa está lista - dijo el Maître D'

Se sentaron en un privado y el mesero les entregó los menús.

Escucharon música de fondo, las primeras notas de un magistral violín.

Candy curiosa buscó el origen de la música y a lo lejos vio a un hombre tocando el instrumento con todo sentir. Las notas eran delicadas, tristes y románticas llenando la atmósfera de amor.

Candy no le pudo quitar la vista al violinista, parecía que cada nota la atrapaba, sintió que su corazón se desgarraba y no pudo más que seguir viendo y escuchando la interpretación.

El violinista se dio cuenta de la insistencia de los hermosos ojos verdes sobre él, giró su cuerpo levemente y la vio solamente a ella. Siguió tocando como dedicándole la canción.

Albert se había dado cuenta, su pequeña estaba cautivada por la música, le había robado su atención, pero no importaba y aprovechó para contemplar el bello rostro de la mujer que amaba y admirar su sensibilidad.

En minutos, poco a poco la música llegaba a su fin.

- ¿Gustan ordenar algo de tomar? – interrumpió el mayordomo.

- ¿Que te gustaría tomar Candy? – Albert notó los tristes ojos verdes.

- Por ahora solo un té por favor.

- También para mi, gracias.

- Si señor con permiso – y se retiró.

- Veo que te gustó la música…- emitió con dulce voz.

- Es hermosa, pero muy triste…_el amor es triste y doloroso como la melodía_…- pensaba con la mirada baja.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Albert habló sonriente:

- Pero el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo Candy. También hay amores que perseveran y no tienen final.

Candy le regaló una gran sonrisa y se vieron fijamente. Era justo la manera que quería ser amada por su príncipe…con un amor sin final, por toda una eternidad, era posible. De la misma manera que ella lo amaba.

El joven la había reanimado con sus palabras.

- _Hay amores que perduran para siempre, el nuestro no tiene que terminar_…. pensaba, quiso disimular su alegría:

- Parece que ya te conocen aquí – exclamó sonriente sin desprender la mirada de los ojos celestes.

- Frecuento mucho este lugar, te encantará la comida. Es un lugar acogedor, ¿no te parece?

- Es precioso y muy romántico – se escuchó al violinista comenzar otra melodía.

En ese momento el mesero llegó con los tes que habían pedido y se retiró.

- Albert – murmuró abriendo sus ojos fijándolos en la pared detrás de él - ¿ya viste la pintura a tus espaldas? Es preciosa.

El giró su cuerpo levemente, vio un hermoso cuadro pintado en óleo de una casa de montaña rodeado de densos árboles, con un par de venaditos comiendo en la yarda y otro pequeño animal bebiendo de las azules aguas del lago.

- ¿Qué te recuerda? – preguntó girando su cuerpo a verla.

- tú casa de campo en Lakewood.

- Muy bien.

- Este lugar es precioso – dijo viendo disimuladamente a su alrededor - Mira aquella otra, creo que esa me gusta más – veía directo hacia la pared de enfrente cruzando un pasillo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué te gusta más?…- preguntó asombrado.

- Porque…al verlo me trae paz…hay densos árboles a la distancia y a la orilla del lago crecen plantas salvajes por lo que deduzco que debe de ser un lugar bastante apartado – los ojos esmeraldas admiraban la pintura con persistencia – Próximo al lago, hay un camino largo y estrecho, cubierto por árboles más pequeños, indicando que es recorrido por muchas personas que buscan paz ahí.

Candy dejó de ver el cuadro y le prestó toda su atención al hombre junto a ella.

- Cada vez que vengo a qui, contemplo esa pintura por largo rato, tanto que me imagino caminando por ese bosque, siento como si estuviera respirando al aire puro y la paz que inspira, es mi pintura favorita en éste lugar.

- ¿de verdad?- hizo una pausa sorprendida- Es increíble como tenemos los mismos gustos. Tendrás que compartirla conmigo, porque desde que la vi me gustó. _Me imagino caminando contigo por el bosque _– pensó_._

- Entonces, desde ésta noche será nuestra pintura favorita, la compartiremos – contestó sonriente - pero a parte de eso…la comparto contigo en otra forma…

- ¿en que forma? – cuestionó curiosa.

- ¿A caso piensas que camino solo por ese bosque? ¿Qué me veo solo en el cuadro? – hizo una leve pausa – Caminamos juntos tomados de la mano tu y yo…- su voz era suave, la tomó de la mano y la vio fijamente - Candy, nunca soltaré tu mano, no renunciaré a ti por nada del mundo. A menos que…tú me lo pidas.

La veía amoroso, ella no podía decir palabra, solo sentía como su corazón se apretaba de amor.

Su príncipe le estaba dando la certeza que no la dejaría, ya no había nada porque tener miedo…¿verdad?

- Me dio pena decirlo – dijo con leve sonrisa - pero…yo también me veo caminando contigo de la mano en ese cuadro...

Los dos sonrieron tiernamente por un momento. Albert acercó la pequeña mano hacia sus labios y besó el dorso, Candy se movió hacia él para estar más cerca. Luego el joven continuó:

- Candy, quiero que prometamos tenernos confianza, que no ocultaremos nada al otro, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Lo estoy, pero ¿a que viene eso?

- A nada en particular, es solo que la confianza es esencial entre las parejas – dijo natural.

Candy se sintió distinta, la realidad la volvió a golpear. En verdad, ella era la pareja de aquel hombre maravilloso, no lo había asimilado del todo hasta ese momento; eran una pareja de enamorados que se estaban conociendo y acercando cada vez más.

El joven continuó:

- ¿te gustaría ver más pinturas? – preguntó entusiasmado antes de saborear su té.

- Si.

- El dueño del restaurante es mi amigo, colecciona famosas pinturas. Después de la cena te llevaré a que veas algunas, te encantarán. Son costosas réplicas, las originales las tiene en su mansión, tiene una colección impresionante.

- Me gustaría verlas.

- Hablando de arte, ¡tenemos que ver el menú!

Estaban sentados tan cerca que solo necesitaron un menú.

Primero, ambos ordenaron una deliciosa y cremosa sopa de calabaza asada. Luego, ella pidió una pechuga de pollo al horno con ñame suflé y calabacín eneldo. El ordenó un filete de salmón al horno en una cremosa salsa con pepino, acompañado con pequeñas patatas rojas cortadas en forma de hongos, guisantes y zahorias finamente cortadas, con vinagreta de limón, y una botella del mejor Chardonnay.

Tenían la costumbre de regalarse dulces miradas y tiernas sonrisas mientras comían.

La comida y el vino estuvieron deliciosos. Después decidieron compartir un postre de fresa.

- Se ve delicioso – dijo ella sonriente mientras que con la cuchara partía un trozo.

Alzó la vista, vio que él la veía con leve sonrisa y una mirada dulce, como si estuviera contemplando con ternura a una niña con su pastel favorito.

Ella le sonrió, se acercó a él lentamente llevando hacia la boca del joven la cuchara con el postre que debió ser para ella.

El abrió levemente la boca, aceptó y saboreó el postre con una linda sonrisa en su faz.

Halagado correspondió de la misma manera causando en ella una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Una migaja de postre se quedó depositada en la esquina de sus labios.

En ese instante, Candy parecía una graciosa niña, pero las vivas sensaciones en su cuerpo le indicaban que era toda una mujer…

Inclinó el rostro hacia ella.

Por un momento Candy pensó que iba a besarla, pero al instante sintió que el joven limpiaba suavemente la esquina de sus labios con la llama del dedo pulgar.

Ese pequeño contacto mandó vibras por todo su cuerpo en solo segundos. Por un instante se vieron a los ojos, sus miradas indicaban que habían sentido lo mismo.

Después de un momento:

- ¡Veo que tenías mucho apetito! – el rubio quería bromear, ella hizo una mueca graciosa de disgusto.

- Hago mucho ejercicio caminando de un lugar a otro todo el día señor William – habló en tono solemne y gracioso - Además parece que tú también eres muy bueno para comer...- añadió en tono burlesco observando el plato casi vacío. Ambos sonrieron – Gracias Albert, todo estuvo delicioso.

- Vamos, te llevaré a ver las pinturas.

- Si.

Como si hubiera adivinado, el Maître D' apareció de la nada. Albert le dijo que deseaban ver la colección de pinturas. El hombre los guió por algunos escalones abajo. Candy vio hacia el frente y solo vio plena oscuridad.

Albert pensó que ella podría tener miedo y en efecto la sintió un poco nerviosa, la tomó de la mano y la guío por los oscuros pasillos que para Candy parecieron eternos.

Estaban alfombrados de color rojo y las paredes forradas, de ese mismo color. Eran acentuadas por pequeñas lámparas decorativas desprendiendo una luz tenue que a penas alumbraba el camino.

De nuevo bajaron algunos escalones y continuaron por otro largo pasillo. Llegaron hasta una estrecha puerta de fina madera y entraron.

- Siéntase libre de tomar todo el tiempo que necesite señor Ardley – dijo el Maître D' saliendo.

- Gracias.

Candy no podía creer sus ojos. Había toda clase de pinturas con retratos y paisajes extraordinariamente bellos.

Estaba tan entusiasmada, que no se daba cuenta que apretaba la mano de Albert con fuerza y lo guiaba de una pintura a otra como si él fuera un niño.

Continuaba exaltada ante tanta belleza, prefería las pinturas con bellísimos y delicados paisajes:

- Albert, ¿Quién pintó ésta? – dijo volteando su vista al rubio, sintiendo la presión de su mano sobre la del chico – ah, perdón – soltó la mano y despertó del trance – no me di cuenta, estaba distraída…

- Casi me quiebras la mano, eres muy fuerte – de nuevo bromeaba.

- No seas exagerado – exclamó con leve sonrisa – Es que estoy entusiasmada…Albert, esa pintura ¡es increíble! –dijo yendo hacia ella- ¿Cómo alguien puede pintar algo con tantos detalles? Es…es…maravillosa, ¡que talento! – habló boquiabierta contemplándola.

- Es realmente hermosa…– estaban de acuerdo - Esa pintura se llama Stapleton Park, es de un pintor Ingles llamado Atkinson Grimshaw, fue reconocido por pinturas de su ciudad y paisajes. Tiene muchas pinturas de Otoño, mira qui esta otra – dijo indicándole.

Candy exhaló en asombro al verla.

- Es……hermosa.

- Se llama Mañana de Otoño_. _

_- _Conoces bastante de pinturas – la rubia lo veía muy asombrada.

- A mis padres y mi hermana les encantaba la pintura, también a mi, solo que descuidé eso debido a mis viajes explorando el mundo.

- Por eso tus propiedades están llenas de valiosas pinturas…

- Y hay muchas más colectando polvo en los desvanes, creo que es algo que me gustaría retomar algún día - c_uando seas mi esposa podrás encargarte de eso __pequeña - _pensaba viéndola con media sonrisa.

Los rubios contemplaron muchas de las pinturas y cada una la discutían, hasta que llegaron a una que los dejó silenciosos por los sentimientos que emitía.

Era la pintura de una madre con su criatura en brazos paseando en un bote.

- Albert…- dijo tomándolo del brazo, acercándose a él – es muy tierna…

- Lo es…- luego ambos guardaron silencio contemplándola.

Candy añoró haber conocido a su madre y haber pasado momentos tan lindos y significativos con ella. Albert remotamente recordó cuando muy pequeño, en el lago de la casa de campo, él y su madre habían tomado solos un paseo en bote mientras a lo lejos, su padre y su hermana Rosemary los esperaban llenos de alegría. Esa pintura era dolorosamente similar a aquel día.

Se estaban poniendo melancólicos, Albert no quería que se pusieran tristes e interrumpió el momento:

_- _Es de Edmund Tarbell, un pintor impresionista Americano, se llama Madre e Hijo en un Bote.

Al cabo de un momento, observaron otra pintura, Maternidad de Pablo Picasso, la vieron y sus corazones se hicieron pequeños……

- Candy, vamos a caminar – la tomó de la mano de repente sin dejarla objetar. No quería que ella sufriera más contemplando esa pintura………

La noche era cálida y despejada. Manejaron un poco y llegaron hasta un lugar en el centro de la ciudad; se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar del brazo sin ningún rumbo definido.

Caminaron por una concurrida acera, pasando por tiendas de ropa, cafés, y florerías hasta que llegaron a un puesto de revistas y periódicos.

Ahí como esperándola estaba la foto de Terry y una pequeña reseña suya.

_El matrimonio de Terruce Grandchester y Susana Marlowe sigue desplomándose. _

Candy puso el periódico de regreso, no quiso seguir leyendo, sin embargo no pudo evitar impresionarse ante la noticia. Luego volvió a tomar el brazo de Albert y siguieron caminando.

- Era noticia de Terry ¿verdad? – interrogó viéndola de reojo.

- Sí, dice que su matrimonio va muy mal.

- Que triste noticia… ¿Qué piensas de eso Candy? – el joven esperó atento su reacción.

- Te confieso que tener noticias como ésta me entristece, porque quiero que sea feliz.

- Yo también espero que Terry encuentre la felicidad.

A Candy se le vino a la mente los lindos días en Escocia con Terry y sus amigos.

- Sabes, tengo felices recuerdos en Escocia, junto a Terry, Stear, Archie, Patty y Annie. ¿Te gustaría escuchar?

- Me encantaría.

- En varias ocasiones, en nuestro grupo de amigos, compartimos momentos inolvidables en la villa de los Grandchester y en el lago, aunque algunas veces Neal y Elisa nos acompañaban…- frunció el seño pensando en el par de hermanos.

- Cuéntame – pidió el rubio a la vez que seguían caminando lentamente tomados del brazo.

- En el hangar, Terry tenía una avioneta descompuesta. ¡Ya te imaginarás la cara de Stear al verla! –dijo exaltada volteando su rostro a verlo- Casi de inmediato Stear comenzó a repararla con la ayuda de Archie y Terry. Algunas veces trabajaban hasta muy tarde, Annie, Patty y yo nos fugábamos del colegio y preparábamos bocadillos para todos.

- ¿no fuiste mala influencia para ellas Candy? – interrumpió, sabia que su pequeña era una rebelde igual que él.

- No es cierto – exclamó en su propia defensa - pero no me distraigas del relato - pidió seria y el chico sonrió pensando: _¡que carácter!_

Ella continuó:

- Cuando la avioneta estuvo lista, nos costó mucho trabajo llevarla hasta un lugar plano para que tomara vuelo – se formó una sonrisa en sus labios - Recuerdo que mientras todos empujaban la avioneta, a lo lejos, yo los animaba para que empujaran con más fuerza. Terry muy disgustado dijo que sería mejor idea si al mismo tiempo que los animaba ¡ayudaba a empujar!

Ambos rieron con entusiasmo.

- Es que eres una tramposa Candy – el chico sonreía ampliamente- ¡que lindos recuerdos!

En ese instante, un chico como de unos diez años salió corriendo de adentro de una frutería con una bolsa en los brazos. El dueño de la tienda gritaba que el niño era ladrón. Al pasar por la joven pareja, fue interceptado por Albert.

- ¿Sabes que robar es malo jovencito? – lo detenía por la chaqueta.

- Suélteme, suélteme, tengo que llegar a la casa con comida –dijo el niño llorando tratándose de escapar.

- Está bien, por ésta vez yo pagaré lo que llevas en la bolsa, pero tienes que decirme por qué robas.

Albert pagó al dueño de la frutería.

- Muy bien jovencito ¿cómo te llamas? – el rubio tiernamente se agachó para estar a la altura del niño.

- Robert Anderson señor – estaba asustado.

- Yo soy Albert

- Y yo soy Candy, mucho gusto – la rubia puso una mano en el hombro del niño.

- Dime Robert, ¿por qué robas? – le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

- Tuve que hacerlo señor – hablaba angustiado - no tenemos que comer, mi mamá y mi hermanita necesitan comida.

- ¿Y tu padre? – preguntó el rubio.

- Mi padre murió hace poco en la guerra señor.

Los rubios sintieron sus corazones desplomarse al suelo.

- Llámame Albert. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado Robert - puso una mano en el hombro del niño- ¿Me permites que te regale algunas cosas para que se las entregues a tu madre? Luego te llevo donde vives. Me gustaría ayudarte.

- Si Albert gracias - dijo el niño sonriendo pero un tanto extrañado.

- ¿Nos acompañas Candy?

- ¡Claro que sí! Vamos.

Candy tomó la mano del jovencito y Albert la otra, los tres caminaron hacia un súper mercado. Después de un rato, salieron con varias bolsas de comida. Subieron al carro y fueron hasta donde el jovencito vivía.

Mientras Robert les indicaba el camino, a la rubia le entraba miedo porque era un lugar muy pobre con poca iluminación en las calles y casas decrépitas.

Después de un rato llegaron a un edificio con muy mal fachada. Cuando entraron al departamento de Robert, se quedaron sorprendidos porque el lugar estaba en malas condiciones.

La madre del joven preparaba lo poco que tenían para comer y la hermanita de meses de nacida jugaba en una pequeña cama.

El cuarto era pequeño y relativamente oscuro, sólo tenían una pequeña estufa, una mesa de comedor, sillas, un gabinete y una cama. Candy vio el vidrio roto de la ventana y dio gracias que todavía no hacía frío.

- Mamá, mamá, mira lo que traemos, mucha comida, mi hermanita no se enfermará - el chico corría hacia su madre cargando una bolsa de comida.

Desde la estufa, la señora vio a los jóvenes y les brindó una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias por su generosidad, disculpen que no les pueda ofrecer nada – la señora se limpió las manos en el delantal y extendió su mano a la chica.

- No se preocupe señora - dijo la rubia estrechando la mano - me llamo Candy, ¿puedo jugar con la niña? – estaba entusiasmada de ver a una risueña bebé en la cama.

- Claro que puedes.

- Buenas noches, yo soy Albert – dijo estrechando la mano.

Candy observó a la bebita cuidadosamente y no vio señas que estuviera enferma pero era imperativo que la alimentaran bien. En ese momento, se hizo el propósito de ayudar aquella familia.

Albert y Robert se hicieron amigos instantáneamente. Juntos sacaron las compras de las bolsas y las colocaron donde podían. Luego la pequeñita comenzó a llorar.

- Debe de tener hambre - dijo la señora. Fue a la cama y tomó a su hijita entre sus brazos, luego se alejó con ella para amamantarla.

Mientras Candy pensaba en los arreglos que le podrían hacer al apartamento, Albert y Robert conversaban en una esquina. El jovencito afirmaba con la cabeza una y otra vez a cualquier instrucción que Albert le daba.

Al cabo de un rato, los jóvenes se despidieron de la familia prometiendo regresar.

Después que Candy y Albert salieron del pobre apartamento, ninguno pronunció palabra hasta que Albert estacionó su auto frente al apartamento de ella. Ambos se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio.

- Sé como te sientes –dijo él tomándola de la mano- A mi también me afectó ver las condiciones en las que vive la familia, pero no te preocupes Candy. Te prometo que esa familia estará bien, juntos los ayudaremos.

- De acuerdo – replicó sonriente - pero ¿cómo podemos ayudarlos?

- Te cuento mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde.

- Mañana es el funeral de la abuela Gray. ¿Vendrás conmigo verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto pequeña! – se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Albert, fue una tarde preciosa – dijo sonriendo y el también sonrió. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

Las emociones surgieron y se regalaron un tierno abrazo.

Todavía con sus manos en la cintura del chico, Candy se puso de puntillas y le dio un profundo beso en la mejilla.

Ambos sonrieron dulcemente. Ninguno podía esperar para volver a verse al día siguiente.

- Paso por ti a las once – dijo el joven alejándose.

Se subió al auto y desde ahí le dijo adiós con la mano y se marchó.

En la intimidad de su habitación Candy pensaba en la linda tarde que había pasado junto a Albert, y recordaba los rostros sonrientes de Robert y su madre. Se alegró de saber que Albert haría algo para ayudar a esa familia. Estaba cansada, luego poco a poco se quedó dormida.

***

Parte de este capitulo fue editado por Calemoon, si ven errores son mios no de ella, ja, ja


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo XXI ****Una noche de furia**

Era Viernes, Candy había pedido el día libre para poder ir al funeral de la abuela Gray y había dormido un poco mas tarde que de costumbre. Se bañó, se puso un vestido negro y zapatillas de tacón. Se maquilló en tono rosado, se recogió el cabello y llevaba en las manos un sombrero negro.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo. Al verse vestida de negro, se sintió deprimida porque la abuela había partido muy lejos. luego recordó la alegría y simpatía que caracterizaba a la abuela y pensó que ella querría que no se entristeciera. En un segundo recordó las bellas ocasiones cuando habían conversado en el jardín, cuando le dijo divertida que de joven le había coqueteado mucho a su esposo y lentamente se fue dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Se vio al espejo de nuevo, dio media vuelta para verse la espalda, se vio de pies a cabeza y se acomodó un mechón rebelde que le caía sobre la frente. Se veía elegante pero al verse detenidamente, se sintió cambiada.

Ya era ya toda una mujer. Su curvilíneo cuerpo perfectamente delineado mostraba una esbelta figura, se sentía satisfecha por sus firmes y medianamente abultados pechos, su estrecha cintura y medianas caderas, sus bien torneadas piernas, tenía una buena estatura en general.

- Candy, eres linda – dijo haciendo un gracioso gesto – _la abuela dijo que me esmerara en mi vestir para conquistar a Albert_ – recordó.

Ahora acostumbraba peinarse con su cabello recogido, otras veces agarrado a los lados o sujetado al frente con diademas. Este día se lo recogió dejando rizos caer libremente sobre su cuello. Era su peinado favorito, sabía que así se veía mas madura y elegante, hasta sus pacientes y la gente que no la conocía, la trataban con más amabilidad. Después, tomó un ligero desayuno y esperó la hora en que Albert la recogiera.

Eran las once de la mañana. Candy estaba cerca de la ventana esperando que Albert llegara, luego escuchó la bocina de su auto, salió a la ventana y se saludaron con la mano. Antes de salir tomó un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas que había comprado para la abuela.

El estaba esperándola con la puerta del auto abierta. Ya dentro del auto, cada uno observó detenidamente al otro. Parecía que el color negro hacia resaltar más el verde esmeralda y el azul claro porque ambos no podían dejar de mirarse y sonreír en admiración.

El notó lo sobria y elegante que ella lucía y ella notó que Albert lucía espectacular con pantalón y chaqueta negra y camisa de seda color gris. Tenía puesto los lentes de sol y aun así podía notar lo alegre y resplandeciente de sus ojos.

- Te ves hermosa Candy – habló en dulce voz.

- Y tú, buen mozo.

Luego partieron hacia el cementerio.

Al llegar, notaron un considerable grupo de personas de la familia Gray y amistades.

Observaban desde lejos…Candy comenzó a notar que el féretro era muy lujoso, luego vio que todo parecía más costoso de lo que ella había podido costear.

Había muchas sillas forradas con tela negra para la comodidad de los asistentes y un hombre del clérigo listo para dar el discurso de elogio para despedirla. Abundaban las coronas de flores, ramos grandes y pequeños por todas partes.

- Que raro, sólo pude pagar un funeral modesto y comprarle algunas flores, no entiendo – exclamó asombrada y el rostro lleno de dudas.

- Acerquémonos un poco – pidió tomándola del brazo.

Luego Candy detuvo su paso y buscó la mirada celeste:

- Fuiste tú Albert, tú lo has hecho, ¿No es verdad? – cuestionó sorprendida.

- Dijiste que la querías como si fuera tu verdadera abuela, es lo menos que podía hacer por la abuela de la persona que amo – fue la respuesta que dio con arrolladora sonrisa, ella le contestó de la misma manera.

Candy apretó más el brazo del joven acercándolo hacia su cuerpo y acostó su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro – Gracias- dijo conmovida.

Durante el discurso, Albert limpió las lágrimas de la rubia y por su historia pudieron conocerla un poquito más. Había nacido en un siglo muy difícil para cualquier mujer. Una época llena de restricciones y prejuicios. Candy solo se podía imaginar lo difícil que fue la vida para la abuela Gray, fue pobre, pero siempre humilde y estuvo contenta con la vida que le tocó vivir.

- Dios la compensó con larga vida, había dicho el hombre del clérigo.

Abriendo la Santa Biblia en el libro de Juan, hizo mención de la resurrección de Lázaro. Recalcó que para Jesucristo, Lázaro había estado dormido y que El Hijo de Dios, en el futuro resucitará a muchos que ahora yacen dormidos en la muerte. Leyó en voz alta del capitulo cinco, versículos veintiocho y veintinueve.

Después de haberlo hecho dijo:

- La próxima vez que veamos a Claire Gray, la veremos en el paraíso porque todo lo que Dios ha dicho se cumplirá, tenemos Su Palabra, como El ha dicho, llegará a pasar – Luego concluyó con una oración a la que todos contestaron Amén.

Antes de bajar el féretro, los familiares quisieron darle un último adiós y abrieron el ataúd.

Los rubios fueron los últimos en verla. Candy se sostenía del brazo de Albert con insistencia.

Cuando vio a la abuela fue invadida por un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad. Claire Gray estaba dormida en un profundo sueño con una leve sonrisa en sus labios indicando que su último pensamiento fue feliz.

Era una sonrisa de aquellas personas que han sido buenas en la vida, y cuando mueren se van en paz con los demás y con el que les dio el ser.

Por un momento los rubios bajaron el rostro y cerraron los ojos como despidiéndose cada uno de ella.

_- Gracias abuela Gray, la recordar__é siempre_ – pensaba la rubia.

_- Abuela, no pude conocerla, pero gracias por querer a Candy. Le prometo que la cuidaré y la protegeré _– fue el pensamiento del rubio.

Luego Albert, tomó una rosa blanca del ramo que llevaba Candy entre sus manos. Se aproximó al ataúd, besó la rosa y la puso en las manos entrelazadas de la abuela sobre su pecho. Albert derramó una lágrima.

Candy también se aproximó, y con el rostro surcado en lágrimas, besó la rosa blanca entre sus manos y la colocó junto a la rosa que había puesto Albert.

El resto del ramo de rosas lo puso próximo al rostro de la abuela para adornarla.

Las emociones la dominaron, Candy no pudo más y se arrojó a los brazos de Albert a llorar.

El también estaba afectado, la abrazó con fuerza y muy triste puso su rostro sobre la cabeza de la chica y también derramó lágrimas junto a ella.

Cuando bajaron el ataúd, puso sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña espalda para sostenerla. Efectivamente, las piernas de Candy se tornaron débiles pero Albert la abrazaba y la confortaba con su tierna mirada angelical.

Después de un rato el funeral terminó. El hijo mayor de la señora Gray se aproximó a Albert y Candy y fervorosamente les dio las gracias por su bondad.

Albert vio que las lágrimas de su pequeña continuaban.

- Ánimo Candy, ella tuvo una vida plena y dejó una familia numerosa, con muchos nietos y bisnietos –dijo sonriente ya repuesto.

- Nunca la olvidaré, fue alguien especial en mi vida.

- Eso es lo más importante, que nunca nos olvidemos de los seres que ya no están con nosotros. Al recordarlos es como si estuvieran vivos porque están vivos en nuestro corazón –dijo el rubio serio secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Caminaron despacio hacia el auto tomados del brazo.

- Cuando murieron mis padres, mi hermana, Anthony y Stear, no estuve solo, ¿sabes quién me reconfortó? – habló el joven volteando el rostro a verla.

- ¿Quién? –preguntó buscando los ojos azules.

- Dios, es el único que puede dar fuerzas ante una pérdida tan grande. El fue mi fuente de fuerzas – hablaba serio.

- Tú me das fuerzas Albert.

- Y tú a mi Candy, pero si yo no estuviera a tu lado ¿pasarías el resto de tu vida llorando? ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando murió Anthony? – de nuevo buscó los ojos verdes.

- Me preguntaste qué le había dado además de lágrimas, que mejor pensara en cómo iba a vivir mi vida desde entonces – recordaba tiempos pasados.

- Luego te secaste las lágrimas y seguiste tu vida – hizo una leve pausa - Pequeña, no puedes apoyarte en otros porque los seres humanos somos débiles y vulnerables, Dios es un ser omnipotente. Si se lo pides, El te dará las fuerzas que necesitas para llevar una vida alegre y optimista a pesar del dolor – el rubio sonreía.

- Es lo que hiciste cuando sufriste las perdidas en tu familia…

- Así es, luego me refugié en la naturaleza y los animales que tanto amo.

- Es por eso que a pesar de tu propia tristeza pudiste consolarme con la música de la gaita y me hiciste reír aquel día.

El asintió con otra sonrisa. Candy tomó tiempo para continuar, antes de entrar en el coche:

- Albert, quiero que estés conmigo toda mi vida – los rubios se tomaron de las manos y se vieron fijamente hablando.

- Y yo contigo, pero si algún día no estuviera, quiero que vivas tu vida plenamente y con alegría. Dios te dará las fuerzas como lo hizo conmigo ¿de acuerdo pequeña?

- Sí, y si yo no estoy, también tú harás lo mismo.

- Es una promesa, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar – emitió sonriente.

- Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar –repitió con una sonrisa.

Albert se inclinó, despacio acercó su rostro al de ella. Candy cerró los ojos y sintió un tierno y cálido beso en la esquina de sus labios.

Antes que él se retirara, ella le correspondió con un dulce beso en la mejilla. Luego el joven muy sonriente abrió la puerta del coche.

- Tengo una idea fantástica, te digo en el camino – emitió cerrando la puerta.

Mientras Albert manejaba dijo:

- Sé que tienes todo el día libre, ¿me dejas pasarlo contigo?

- No podría tener mejor compañía que la tuya – respondió ella alegre.

Después de un rato, Candy preguntó.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- De compras, ¿te parece?

- ¿De compras?

- Sí, me gustaría que compráramos algunas cosas para la familia de Robert. Creo que la señora Anderson estaría de acuerdo.

- Sí ¡estupenda idea!!- hizo una pausa y recordó que no estaban vestidos para la ocasión - Pero ¿cómo? Tenemos que cambiarnos primero.

- Compramos algo en las tiendas, no te preocupes por eso.

Después de un rato, estacionaron el auto en el centro de la ciudad y fueron a una tienda. Minutos después salieron de ahí vistiendo jeans azules, ella con blusa de algodón en cuadros rojo y blanco; él con camisa de algodón color celeste con suaves cuadros. Después entraron a otra tienda, luego otra.

Entre los dos habían comprado ropa, almohadas, sábanas, edredones, cortinas, juguetes, libros, decoraciones, objetos de limpieza, comida, y leche para los niños. Más tarde Albert enviaría a alguien con nuevas camas, cuna para la bebe, nueva estufa y otros muebles.

Colocaron todos los paquetes en el baúl y fueron hacia los Anderson.

Ambos anticipaban los rostros alegres de Robert y su madre.

En efecto, Robert había saltado de alegría al ver ropa nueva, juguetes, comida, cuadernos y sábanas nuevas. Abrazó a Albert por la cintura con fuerza dándole las gracias. El rubio se agachó para estar a su altura y también lo abrazó con amor.

Candy se conmovió al ver aquel cuadro.

Mientras Albert y Robert conversaban en una esquina, la señora Anderson y Candy conversaban sentadas en el comedor a la vez que abrían más bolsas.

- Candy, ¿cómo podemos agradecer tu generosidad y la de tu novio? Muchas gracias - la señora Anderson estaba conmovida.

- Gracias a usted por aceptar los regalos – respondió la rubia inclinándose hacia la dama - no somos novios…bueno sí…es que, se puede decir que estamos conociéndonos más, no soy su novia todavía...- explicó apenada.

- Lo parecen…solo hay que verlos para saber que se aman – estaba muy alegre por ellos- Hacen una linda pareja y ambos son generosos. Gracias Candy - dijo tomándola de las manos.

- No tiene por qué darlas.

Candy se distrajo al ver que Albert le enseñaba a Robert a arreglar una silla, luego martillaban otra, ponían luces y arreglaban lo que podían. Robert seguía todas las instrucciones que pacientemente Albert le indicaba.

- Será un buen padre Candy - dijo la señora Anderson.

- ¿Eh?

- Albert, será un buen padre para sus hijos. ¡Tendrán lindos niños!-continuó la señora causando que Candy se apenara.

Todos trabajaron arduamente. Albert y Robert siguieron trabajando en pequeños arreglos. Candy y la señora Anderson limpiaron, cambiaron ropa de cama, y pusieron cortinas.

Luego, juntas prepararon algunos bocadillos. La pequeñita fue alimentada y luego todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer.

Se habían hecho pequeños arreglos y ya el cuarto parecía otro lugar.

Sobre un lindo mantel de mesa color blanco, nueva bajilla y abundante comida, el grupo pasó un rato muy ameno.

La noche llegó y los jóvenes tenían que despedirse. Prometieron regresar al día siguiente y reparar la ventana del vidrio roto. La señora Anderson no podía agradecerles lo suficiente y los jóvenes se despidieron.

Los rubios caminaban sonrientes por la oscura calle hacia el auto, desbordaban alegría porque habían tenido una bonita tarde con los Anderson.

De repente tres maleantes se interpusieron en su camino. Un hombre al frente, y uno a cada lado.

En el instante, Albert tomó a Candy de la mano y la cubrió con su cuerpo como un escudo.

El hombre del frente que parecía ser el jefe dijo:

- Eh, rubio ... danos tu dinero ...

- Parece que son ricos, ¿ya viste el coche? es de lujo –exclamó otro amenazante.

- Si quieren dinero, se los daré pero no hay necesitad de violencia -dijo para ganar tiempo mientras retrocedía alejando a Candy del peligro.

- Creo que me complacerá más partirte la cara niño bonito - continuó el jefe amenazante- después me llevaré tu coche y también tu chica – gritó acercándose al rubio causado pánico en Candy.

- ¿Y crees que te lo voy a permitir? – gritó Albert yendo a su encuentro.

El sujeto tiró un poderoso manotazo a la cara de Albert el cual éste evadió a la perfección. Albert lo agarró fuertemente del cuello y con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo lo echó hacia atrás empujándolo, alejándose ambos de Candy. Ella entendió el mensaje y se alejó un poco más.

Cuando Albert lo soltó, se apartó un poco y le dio un fuerte derechazo haciendo que el tipo diera tres pasos hacia atrás.

Al sentir la fuerza del golpe, el sujeto pausó levemente para tocarse la quijada, luego se vino encima de Albert y contraatacó con un derechazo, luego un izquierdazo los cuales Albert evadió.

Luego el tipo envió un manotazo al estómago del rubio pero éste lo bloqueó con las manos.

Desesperado, comenzó con patadas las cuales Albert esquivó y otras interceptó con sus manos.

En una breve pausa, Albert se le vino encima respondiendo con una lluvia de golpes a la cara y al estómago, haciéndolo retroceder con dolor.

Los otros tipos vieron que su jefe no podía derrotar al rubio, se aproximaron por detrás y lo sujetaron, uno de cada brazo, mientras el jefe comenzó a golpearlo en la cara y el estómago causándole gran dolor.

Desde lejos Candy les gritaba que eran cobardes y pedía ayuda.

A los gritos de la chica, el jefe se enojó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella:

- ¡Te voy a callar la boca con mis besos preciosa! –dijo intimidante.

- ¡NO LA TOCARAS! - gritó Albert furioso.

En movimientos muy rápidos, con el tacón del zapato Albert golpeó en la tibia a un tipo causándole gran dolor haciendo que dejara su brazo libre. Dio media vuelta quedando en frente del otro tipo que tenía atrapado su otro brazo y lo usó como escudo del primer individuo. Con una rodilla golpeó entre las piernas al hombre en frente de él, mandándolo como plomo al piso. El otro tipo hizo señal con las manos que se rendía al ver a su amigo retorciéndose del dolor, fue cuando Albert corrió hacia el jefe y justo antes que tocara a Candy, lo agarró de espaldas por la camisa y lo haló hacia él con todas sus fuerzas alejándolo de la chica.

Después se le fue encima y le aplicó dos golpes fuertes a la cara, y un tercer golpe en la nariz mandándolo directamente al piso.

Muy cansado, Albert caminó hacia Candy y la tomó de la mano. Como escudo, la cubrió con su cuerpo de nuevo al percatarse que uno de los individuos se aproximaba.

- Eres bueno para las peleas niño rico, peleas como si hubieras crecido en las calles.

- ¿Quieres más? – A pesar de estar cansado, habló intimidante con un tono de voz y mirada que Candy nunca antes vio en él.

- ¡No, déjalo! - dijo el jefe desde el piso deteniéndose la sangre de la nariz - Por esta vez puedes irte niño rico, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

- Vamos Candy - Albert la tomó de la mano.

Mientras caminaban, Candy le veía la cara. El rostro del joven comenzaba a hincharse por los golpes y su mirada de furia no lo abandonaba.

- Tenemos que ponerte algo en la cara antes de que los golpes se hinchen más. Vamos a la casa. – Candy le pasó un brazo por la cintura para que se apoyara y él le pasó un brazo por la espalda, sentía su cuerpo dolorido.

Llegaron al auto y se marcharon. Ya en frente de la casa de Candy:

- Candy, yo estaré bien. No te preocupes, ya me ha pasado antes.

- Pero si no te pones algo pronto, se te pondrá peor. No discutas, a menos que no quieras más mi compañía…-dijo con mirada triste que atravesó el corazón del joven.

El le regaló una tierna sonrisa... lo que él mas quería era estar siempre con ella y entraron al apartamento.

Al llegar, Candy sentó a Albert en la silla del comedor, le sirvió un vaso con agua y fue a traer agua fría y un paño, también un tipo de ungüento.

El sentado en la silla, ella de pie a su lado curándolo.

Suavemente ponía compresos de agua fría en los golpes causando que el joven se lamentara. La enfermera iba y venía varias veces trayendo agua fría hasta que poco a poco la piel del joven parecía mejorarse.

Mientras Candy le ponía la pomada en una mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, Albert sentía escalofríos en su cuerpo y deseos de tomarla por la cintura, sentarla en sus piernas y besarla.

Suspiró reprimiendo sus pensamientos…Como si hubiera adivinado, para su sorpresa, Candy le dio un pequeño beso en la otra mejilla, después otro y muchos más. El cerró sus ojos para sentir mejor los dulces besos y sintió como Candy pegó su frente a la suya y juguetona rozó suavemente su nariz con la de él.

Sentir el aliento fresco y cálido de aquella boca muy cerca de sus labios, lo exaltaba, por eso la tomó de la cintura. Tuvo el impulso de sentarla en sus muslos como se lo había imaginado, pero desistió…su mente lo traicionaba…estaba yendo demasiado lejos …luego ella se incorporó a terminar su trabajo.

- ¡Estos días junto a ti, han sido maravillosos! - dijo el joven sonriente viéndola.

- ¿Llamas a esto maravilloso? – exclamó la chica en sorpresa refiriéndose a los golpes.

- Si me vas a curar con besos, pelearé todos los días – fue la divertida respuesta haciendo que ella sonriera.

El puso su mano sobre la mano que lo curaba:

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí –agradeció con tierna sonrisa.

- Es normal, sabes que te quiero –dijo tiernamente haciendo una pausa - Tuve mucho miedo esta noche Albert.

- No te preocupes nada nos iba a pasar. Siempre hay personas cerca de mí que cuidan mi seguridad. George no me deja ir a ninguna parte sin ellos.

- ¡No los vi! ¿Y cuándo nos iban a ayudar? –preguntó enojada

- No es la primera vez que peleo solo. Ellos me conocen y saben cuándo intervenir.

- ¿Quieres decir que George conoce todo lo que haces?

- Sí…bueno, no todo.

- ¿Que hay si mañana vemos de nuevo a esos tipos? –cuestionó preocupada.

- A ti no te pasará nada Candy, no dejaré que te toquen – fue la respuesta del chico muy serio.

Albert se acordó de una incógnita que tenía en su mente, y se puso de pie frente a ella.

- Candy hay algo que me inquieta. El otro día que te ví aquí con el doctor Clairy…no me pareció prudente que estuvieras sola con él –dijo serio.

Ella sonrió tiernamente.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estaba sola con él? ¿Es que no me conoces? – hablaba en tono dulce.

- Los vi solos, además sé que el te pretende.

- Pero yo ya estoy interesada en otro caballero…- respondió poniendo sus pequeñas manos en la cintura del joven.

El también la tomó por la cintura.

- ¿A sí? ¿quieres que me ponga más celoso? –exclamó fingiendo enojo.

- La señora Clairy estaba con nosotros. Estaba en la cocina preparando más té.

Albert sonrió tiernamente y ella continuó en un dulce tono.

- Con el único hombre que he estado sola en éste apartamento es contigo, y el señor Thomas que es como un padre para mí... –hizo una pausa recordando - ah y Neal una vez entró el muy atrevido pero lo corrí de inmediato.

- ¿Neal estuvo aquí? –preguntó sorprendido mientras acariciaba una de las níveas mejillas.

- Sí, se atrevió a venir y se burló que tú me habías dejado.

- Candy – dijo tiernamente acercándose un poco más - nunca fui celoso ni mucho menos posesivo, pero tampoco había amado como te amo a ti…

Hubiera querido responderle, decirle que solo lo amaba a el, pero no pudo. Caundo estaba frente a el, le faltaban las palabras solo sentía su corazón apretarse de amor y de miedo...

Candy recostó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho y se abrazaron. Así permanecieron por un rato.

- Ahora tengo que irme, ya es tarde. Mañana paso por ti poco después del medio día – dijo el rubio, después le dio otro beso en la mejilla. – hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – dijo ella y cerró la puerta.

***

Gracias mi querida amiga Calemoon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo XXII ****Un día de picnic**

El sábado por la mañana, después del desayuno, la tía abuela le hizo llegar a Albert una nota diciéndole que necesita hablar con él.

Más tarde se reunieron privadamente en el despacho.

- Tía, ¿de qué se trata? – el joven fue directo.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara William? –dijo preocupada.

- No es nada.

- William, desde hace un par de días, te has descuidado de nuestra invitada. Has dejado la casa por horas. Grace se siente ignorada. No puedes ser descortés con ella, es una señorita de sociedad y se merece nuestra hospitalidad. No quiero que se queje con sus padres y les diga que el cabeza de la familia Ardley fue descortés. Eso nos dejaría muy mal ante la sociedad si se supiera. – estaba realmente indignada, fruncía el seño y cruzaba los brazos.

Albert guardó silencio por algún rato pensando en los lindos momentos que había compartido con Candy, quería pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con ella, pero las cosas parecían complicarse.

- Está bien tía Elroy, le prometo que seré más hospitalario con Grace y su acompañante. Sin embargo tengo otros compromisos que no puedo descuidar, pero trataré de complacerla.

- Gracias William, me complacen tus palabras. También te comunico que la próxima semana llega Archie con su esposa.

- ¡Que buena noticia! - C_andy se pondrá contenta – _pensó _-_ Tía hoy tengo ya un compromiso, pero mañana dedicaré todo el día a la familia.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿de nuevo no tomarás el té con nosotras?

- No, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Será hasta mañana - habló decisivo.

- Está bien – concluyó la anciana poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

Después Albert se retiró a su cuarto por un rato hasta un poco antes de la hora del almuerzo y fue a buscar a la rubia.

Candy escuchó la bocina del auto, lo saludó por la ventana y bajó, luego partieron hacia la casa de los Anderson.

Albert se detuvo en una florería y compró un ramo de flores para Candy y otro para la señora Anderson.

Al llegar cerca del edificio, estacionaron el coche y vieron a dos de los maleantes que los habían atacado la noche anterior. Albert tomó a Candy de la mano y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

El tercer individuo estaba de pie apoyado en una pared en la misma dirección que ellos caminaban. Tenía vendada la nariz. Albert lo veía directo a los ojos ferozmente. Pasaron en frente de él…Albert se cuidaba la espalda.

Los individuos esta vez no hicieron riña y los rubios entraron al edificio sin ningún problema.

- Candy, prométeme que nunca vendrás sola aquí.

- Te lo prometo –respondió asustada.

Durante la tarde Albert y Robert trabajaron juntos arreglando la ventana rota mientras Candy y la señora Anderson limpiaban el cuarto y atendían la bebé.

Después de un rato, la señora comenzó a preparar algo de comer y Candy le ayudaba.

- Candy, gracias por las flores, no recuerdo la última vez que recibí flores de alguien – estaba muy alagada por la atención de los jóvenes, a la vez trabajaba hacendosa partiendo verduras.

- Fue idea de Albert –respondió sonriendo.

- Es un buen muchacho, espero que pronto se hagan novios –dijo risueña. Luego lavó y echó la verduras en la sopa que preparaba – es lindo ver una pareja enamorada, a si mismo me sentía cuando me casé, fui tan feliz…- continuó hablando melancólica.

- No se ponga triste – se le ocurrió una idea - Ah, mañana tengo un picnic con unos amigos, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos señora Anderson?

- Si me gustaría mucho. Robert se divertirá jugando en el parque.

- Pasaré por ustedes en la mañana.

- Gracias Candy.

Los rubios tuvieron una buena velada y después de un momento se retiraron.

Al salir del edificio los malhechores estaban todavía afuera. Nuevamente el rubio la tomó de la mano protegiéndola y los individuos no hicieron nada.

Albert llevó a Candy a su casa y se bajaron del auto. Ella tuvo la impresión que el joven tenía la intención de retirarse a su casa:

- ¿Te vas tan temprano? ¿no puedes quedarte un poco más? –cuestionó en el tono más dulce que hizo que el corazón del joven se derritiera.

- Claro que puedo – respondió sonriendo tiernamente.

Ya dentro del apartamento, Albert se puso cómodo en el sofá, ella le ofreció algo de tomar, el aceptó agua luego ella se sentó junto a él y juntos ojearon el periódico.

- Los golpes apenas se notan - dijo la chica viendo detenidamente el angelical rostro del hombre.

- Tuve la mejor enfermera del mundo –respondió sonriente haciendo que ella también lo hiciera. - Candy, tengo una noticia que te hará feliz. La próxima semana regresan los Cornwell.

- ¡Que linda noticia! – estaba exaltada.

- ¡Sabía que te agradaría!

- Diles que los espero lo más pronto posible.

- Así lo haré.

Albert continuó leyendo el periódico pero Candy se sumió en sus pensamientos por lo que mantuvieron silencio por algún tiempo:

- Candy, ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme? – habló él adivinando sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo algo que consultarte? – dijo intrigada- no sé para que pregunto, ya lo sé – se respondió ella misma causando gracia en él.

Nuevamente Candy pausó, en verdad estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que diría Albert ante su pregunta, el joven le prestó toda su atención:

- Es que…mañana…tengo un picnic con el señor Thomas, los Anderson y…los Clairy – dijo despacio – habló sumisa tomando una de las fuertes manos entre las suyas.

- Dylan va al picnic, entonces – dijo sorprendido.

- Sí…- habló en voz suave viéndolo tiernamente - él es un buen amigo…

- Un buen amigo… ¿Como, yo soy tu amigo? – dijo suavemente.

- No, como tú no, sino como un verdadero amigo.

- ¿Quieres decir que no soy tu verdadero amigo? – respondió sonriendo.

- No, no quiero decir eso, tú sabes lo que quiero decir ¡tonto!! juegas conmigo – exclamó sonriente golpeándole levente el hombro.

- Veo que no estoy invitado…-dijo fingiendo descontento.

- ¡Claro que sí! ven con nosotros ¡me encantaría! –respondió alegre.

El le tomó una mano, la vio fijamente y le dijo:

- Pequeña, me encantaría ir al picnic contigo, pero le he prometido a la tía que le dedicaré más tiempo a la familia.

- Y a tu invitada…-añadió en voz baja.

El pasó su brazo por la pequeña espalda atrayéndola hacia él y la vio a los ojos:

- Ella es invitada de la tía y tengo que ser cortes con ella… no se te olvide pequeña – le tocó levemente la nariz con el dedo índice. Tomó tiempo para continuar mientras recordaba - Pero dime, ¿no irás sola a recoger a los Anderson verdad?

- Le pediré a Dylan que vayamos a recogerlos.

- Puedo mandar un carruaje por ellos.

- No creo que Dylan se niegue a recogerlos.

Albert tomó tiempo para responder, sabía que Dylan estaba interesado en su pequeña, lo había visto en sus ojos, Dylan era su rival, pero confiaba plenamente en ella:

- Está bien pequeña, diviértete mucho – aceptó sonriente.

- Albert, estaré pensando en ti todo el día – como una niña traviesa le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y el sonrió.

Era exactamente lo que él necesitaba oír. Se quedaron juntos unos minutos y después de un rato se pusieron de pie y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la puerta. Se abrazaron tiernamente, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Albert.

- Buenas noches amor – dijo él con media sonrisa. El rostro de la rubia se iluminó como un sol cuando escuchó esas palabras; el también le regaló una radiante sonrisa y se retiró.

El domingo amaneció soleado con un cielo azul celeste totalmente despejado. Candy y sus amigos disfrutaron de la excelente compañía que uno al otro se brindaba.

La señora Anderson y la señora Clairy se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Esta última cuidó la bebé la mayor parte del día y confesó que le hubiera gustado tener más hijos pero no pudo por razones que sólo Dios sabía.

Entre el señor Thomas y la señora Clairy existía una fuerte afinidad. Se veían y sonreían enamorados como si fueran adolescentes.

Dylan, el señor Thomas y Robert jugaban a la pelota la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras que las damas conversaban amenas.

Robert se aproximó a Candy con la pelota en la mano:

- Candy ¿por qué no vino Albert? – llegó cansado casi sin aliento.

- El tenía cosas que hacer en su casa. Dime ¿te estás divirtiendo?

- Si, pero Dylan es muy malo jugando soccer, ¿quieres ver? - el niño corrió hacia los caballeros que lo esperaban. Le hizo un pase de pelota a Dylan y éste falló bloquearla dejándola que siguiera sin dueño. Robert volteó a ver a Candy y ambos sonrieron en complicidad.

- Uff, que malo soy para el deporte – exclamó divertido Dylan corriendo tras la pelota.

Durante todo el día Candy había extrañado la presencia de Albert y deseado que hubiera estado presente jugando con Robert y compartiendo con el grupo. Recordó los paseos en Lakewood y las experiencias vividas en días recientes. Levantó su rostro hacia el cielo suspirando y se encontró con el mismo color celeste de los ojos de su amado y lo extrañó más.

Los caballeros tomaron un descanso de su juego y se unieron a las damas. Después de un momento:

- Candy, ¿me acompañas a caminar? – dijo Dylan.

- Si, vamos.

Dylan se puso de pie primero y le ayudó a la rubia a que hiciera lo mismo.

Mientras se alejaban, los mayores conversaban:

- Creo que mi hijo está enamorado de Candy – habló Heather Cleary un tanto preocupada.

- Oh no – exclamó el señor Thomas – ella y Albert se quieren, ella misma me lo dijo.

- Oh, pobre hijo mío, no será correspondido. Algunos piensas que por su buen ver, es un libertino, pero no es así, solo ha tenido una novia en toda su vida. Sus padres se la llevaron a Europa, querían a un hombre de mejor posición social que mi hijo.

- La alta sociedad puede ser muy cruel – exclamó con pena la señora Anderson.

- Si, ojala Candy pudiera darse cuenta de lo bueno que es mi hijo, es inteligente también. Esta trabajando en el diseño de unos aparatos que según él serán útiles en la medicina en solo algunos años. Llegará hacer muy rico, a pesar de si mismo, porque no le importa el dinero, más solo el bienestar de las personas enfermas.

- Tu hijo un chico admirable, encontrará a alguien que lo quiera – el señor Thomas trataba de consolarla.

- Además, el amor no puede forzarse – habló la señora Anderson – he visto a Albert y Candy juntos, solo vasta verlos para darse cuenta lo mucho que se quieren. Están muy enamorados.

El último comentario hizo que la señora Clairy se pusiera más triste, quería que su hijo fuera feliz con la chica que el había escogido, pero todo indicaba que Candy no era para él.

Dylan y Candy conversaban amenamente y se habían alejado del grupo, después de un rato de camino se habían sentado en una banca a descansar.

- Candy, se que tratas de evitar que hablemos de nosotros - dijo el ojiverde con voz tierna buscando los ojos verdes – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder acercarme a ti sin que me rechaces? Ni siquiera me atrevo a tomarte la mano por temor a un desprecio. Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme tu amor? – el chico la veía amoroso.

Candy no respondió, solo bajó el rostro por el dolor que sintió. No era su intención hacerlo sufrir de esa manera.

Dylan la tomó de las manos.

- No me rechaces, Candy, se mi novia – dijo amoroso – tengo tanto amor que darte – el joven llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla pero ella se puso de pie terminando el intento.

- No Dylan, no es posible.

- ¿Que tiene Albert, que yo no tenga? – se paró junto a ella un poco disgustado - ¿dinero? Se que no puedo competir con él ahora, pero un día si podré, si es por eso, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Primero Candy se disgustó, pero luego trató de entenderlo:

- Dylan – dijo en voz tenue- ¿ves? Tú no me conoces bien. El dinero no tiene un papel importante en mi vida – Candy veía hacia el horizonte - Creo que no lo sabes, pero cuando conocí a Albert y me enamoré de él, no sabía que era de posición acaudalada.

- Perdóname, pero…ya me ha pasado antes…el dinero ha sido un obstáculo para mi felicidad. Mi padre nos dejó una buena fortuna pero no se compara a las grandes fortunas de la alta sociedad.

- Ya te dije que eso a mi no me importa, no es por eso – volteó el rostro a verlo.

- Es por Albert – Dylan la vio fijamente.

- Ya te dije que lo quiero.

- Dame una oportunidad, te lo ruego.

- No puedo… no puedo – repitió – Dylan, sé que pronto encontrarás la mujer de tu vida…

- Ya la he encontrado, eres tú – interrumpió y la tomó por los hombros.

- Perdóname.

Candy bajó el rostro y muy triste se alejó de él, dejándolo solo. Dylan la siguió hasta alcanzarla y silenciosos regresaron junto a los demás.

Después el grupo contó historias, comieron emparedados, galletas, postres y tomaron mas té. Dylan no volvió hacer el mismo después de su conversación con la chica.

El día se fue rápido. Dylan y su madre gentilmente regresaron a los Anderson y a Candy a sus casas en el auto. Fue un día precioso lleno de alegría, comida y buenas amistades.

Al llegar a su casa, Candy se sintió agotada. Pensó en la confesión de Dylan, era un chico tan bueno, pero ella amaba a alguien más.

Se preparó un té relajante y pensaba en lo que habría hecho Albert durante el día. Pensó en Grace y se imaginó a ambos caminando del brazo por los jardines de la mansión, pensamiento que no fue de su agrado.

Volvió sus ojos hacia la cocina y se acordó de la mañana en que él le había declarado su amor. Luego sonrió pensando que la cocina no era el lugar más romántico para una declaración, después pensó que era el lugar perfecto por tantas ocasiones y momentos inolvidables que vivieron juntos ahí.

- ¿Quien es? - dijo la rubia intrigada al escuchar el toque a la puerta.

- Vengo de parte del señor William, tengo algo para usted señorita Candy.

Abrió la puerta en expectación. Un empleado de los Ardley le entregaba un lindo ramo de rosas rojas y blancas junto con una cajita pequeña.

- Gracias –dijo amablemente.

- Señorita, el señor William también le manda ésta nota y me dijo que esperara respuesta – se la entregó.

- Ah, gracias – dijo tomándola- un momento entonces…con permiso – cerró la puerta.

Puso el ramo de flores en la mesa, abrió la cajita, eran dulces de chocolate:

- ¿quieres que engorde Albert? - expresó sonriente_- _luego abrió el sobre con ansiedad.

_Amor,_

_Todo el día estuve pensando en ti. Me pregunto si me extrañaste como yo a ti. _

_Tuyo, _

_Albert_

Candy sonrió y su corazón se apretó lleno de amor por el joven. _Me extrañó, igual que yo a él - _pensó. Luego se acordó que tenía que contestarle.

Después de escribir la nota de respuesta, se la entregó al empleado y le dio las gracias.

Olió las rosas y se imaginó el rostro sonriente de Albert, diciéndole "espero que te gusten pequeña". Luego puso las flores en un florero y en el centro de la mesa del comedor. Tomó la nota y se la llevó a su habitación. Se preparó para irse a la cama y cuando ya estaba lista para dormir, tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla de nuevo y pensó:

_- Me dice que soy su amor y que todo el día pensó en mí, y se pregunta si yo lo extrañé. Si supiera que no dejé de pensar en él un solo minuto que quisiera estar junto a el todo el día, todos los __días de mi vida_.

Besó la nota y la puso sobre su pecho. Luego se acordó que tenía que contestar una carta para Michael lo cual hizo de inmediato. Después se sintió cansada y se quedó profundamente dormida.

En la mansión Ardley:

- ¿Quien es? –dijo el ojiazul desde su cama al llamado a la puerta.

- Traigo una nota para usted señor William.

- Pasa por favor –se sentó en la cama.

- Buenas noches, aquí está la nota de la señorita Candy –dijo el sirviente caminando hacia él, entregándosela.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte.

- Si señor, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Leia la nota y los ojos color cielo se llenaban de alegría.

_Albert, _

_Pensé en ti todo el día. Te extrañé muchísimo hoy, y cada día pienso más y más en ti. _

_Te envío un beso de buenas noches, _

_Candy_

_P.D. Gracias por los regalos, están preciosos_

_- Candy te amo -_ pensó_. _Luego con una sonrisa se quedó dormido.

***


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo XXIII ****El regreso de los Cornwell**

El mes de Agosto comenzaba. Lunes y martes pasaron rapidísimo para Candy. Supuso que Albert tenía mucho trabajo porque no supo nada de él en dos días.

El día miércoles después del trabajo Candy pasó por el super mercado, venía caminando de regreso a su casa cargando una pequeña bolsa.

Escuchó la bocina de un auto. Candy volteó y su cara se iluminó de gran alegría:

- ¡Archie! ¡Annie!

La morena bajó del auto y corrió hacia Candy, quien la abrazó con una mano por un largo rato mientras Archie se bajaba del coche.

- ¡Archie! – exclamó la rubia abrazándolo- Te ves ¡muy buen mozo! El matrimonio les sentó bien a los dos- añadió sonriente.

- Dame eso Candy, te ayudo -Archie tomó la bolsa y la puso en el baúl.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron a Chicago?

- Ayer – respondió Annie- pero estábamos tan cansados que decidimos esperar hasta hoy para verte.

- Vamos a la casa y tomamos el té, ¿les parece?

- Sí.

Entraron todos al auto y se marcharon. Durante el viaje Candy y Annie intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas. En voz muy baja, para que Archie no escuchara, Candy dijo a Annie:

- Tienes que contarme como fue tu luna de miel, donde fueron, todo…

Annie se apenó.

- No te escuché Candy ¿qué decías? - dijo Archie bromeando sospechando el tema, por lo que Candy y Annie lo golpearon levemente jugando.

Ya en el apartamento, los tres se sentaron a la mesa del comedor y compartieron té y postres. Archie y Annie relataron parte de su viaje de luna de miel por Europa. En realidad no habían viajado mucho por los estragos de la guerra pero si pasaron un buen tiempo en Escocia. Le contaron que ahí habían visitado al padre de Anthony, quien todavía se conservaba en buena salud física y había preguntado por ella.

Candy se mostró muy sorprendida y melancólicamente recordó a su querido Anthony.

- Perdóname Candy, no fue mi intención ponerte triste – dijo Archie también entristecido.

- Lo se, disculpen, es que…lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, su dulce voz y sonrisa…nunca lo voy a olvidar …

- No nos pongamos tristes – interrumpió Annie animada y quiso cambiar el tema – Candy te traemos algunos regalos, esperamos que te gusten.

La rubia abrió regalos de parte de los esposos, Annie le regaló un lindo vestido, dos sombreros uno rojo con adornos negros y otro verde oscuro y un perfume Frances. Archie le regaló dos abrigos elegantes para el invierno de los mismos colores con botones negros, un par de botas negras y guantes del mismo color.

- Te verás muy elegante este invierno Candy - dijo su hermana.

- Talvez le hubiéramos comprado ropa para verano Annie después de todo estamos en Agosto, pero Candy, tu hermana insistió en la ropa de invierno – Archie veía a Annie un poco contrariado.

- Bueno…en verdad necesitaba ropa de invierno porque es mucho más costosa. Ya tengo mucha ropa para el verano. Annie, Archie, gracias, ¡están preciosos! – decía la rubia mientras apretaba uno de los abrigos contra su pecho.

- Ah Candy se me olvidaba, Albert te manda una nota –exclamó Annie sacándola de su bolsa.

- Gracias – Candy se ruborizó.

- Dijo que le gustaría que respondieras – añadió la morena notando el rubor.

- ¿Me permiten? – se puso de pie y se separó un poco para obtener privacidad.

_Hola linda, _

_Espero que estés bien, he tenido mucho trabajo. Te extraño y deseo verte ¿y tu a mi Candy?_

_Nos veremos muy pronto,_

_Albert_

Annie vio la sonrisa y mirada de amor en el rostro de la rubia que no pudo ocultar y se sorprendió.

- ¿Todo bien Candy? – preguntó Archie ajeno a todo.

- Eh ¡sí! todo bien.

Annie se acercó a Candy y en voz baja le dijo:

- Tenemos que hablar, ¿Por qué no tomas el té con nosotros el sábado?

Desde lejos Archie dijo:

- Candy, ¿por qué no tomas el té con nosotros el sábado?

Ambas chicas se vieron a la cara y sonrieron.

- ¡Encantada! – exclamó la rubia sonriente. Luego se le vino a la mente una duda y su rostro cambió a preocupación – Y la señorita Colville ¿todavía está en la casa? – preguntó disimulada.

- Sí, y creo que está interesada en el tío William porque es muy expresiva con él y hace un mes que ha estado como invitada –contestó Archie sinceramente- ¡Es una dama muy bella en verdad! Pronto entraremos en negocios con ellos y es bueno que el tío sea cortés con ella –añadió.

Archie no vio el rostro pálido de la rubia pero Annie si lo notó.

- Recuerda que Albert espera respuesta Candy - dijo Annie

- Ah, sí.

La rubia escribió la nota y se la entregó en un sobre a su hermana.

Después de un rato los esposos Cornwell se despedían y acordaron de verse el sábado a la hora del té en la mansión Ardley.

Cuando los Cornwell llegaron a casa, la cena había pasado y todos se habían retirado a su habitación.

- ¿Quién es? -dijo Albert desde su cama sentándose.

- Soy Archie.

- Pasa por favor.

- Traje la nota de Candy y una nota de la tía – dijo entrando y se las dio.

- Gracias ¿Cómo viste a Candy? ¿está bien?

- Sí, ella nunca cambia siempre con buen humor y atenta –hizo una pausa- Aunque la vi como inquieta por algo, no sé talvez Annie sepa de qué se trata. La invitamos a tomar el té el sábado y aceptó.

- Me alegra.

- Eso era todo, buenas noches Albert.

- Buenas noches Archie y gracias. –lo vio retirarse- ¿Archie? –

- ¿si? – volteó a verlo.

- Me alegro mucho que estén de regreso, los extrañé. Se que eres feliz, lo veo en tus ojos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Gracias tío, en verdad si soy feliz – los hombres se regalaron una sincera sonrisa, luego Archie se retiró.

Albert esperó que el chico saliera e inmediatamente abrió el sobre y en su mente comenzó a leer.

_Albert,_

_Estoy bien, sólo que te extraño mucho, pienso en ti a cada instante pero entiendo que tienes obligaciones que atender. Hasta pronto._

_Candy_

Albert sonrió. Luego abrió la nota de la tía abuela.

En su habitación, Candy se preparaba para dormir. Se acostó en su cama, y pensaba:

_- Ya no podría vivir sin él……_Albert –dijo en voz alta- _me encanta tu nombre… tu nombre es de un príncipe. _Siguió en sus pensamientos. Luego recordó a cierto moreno _- Terry, mi querido rebelde, espero que todo marche bien en tu matrimonio. _

Al día siguiente, Candy se preparó para el trabajo y salió de su casa. Alzo su vista a la calle y vio que Albert la esperaba apoyado en su auto y se sorprendió.

Pensó que se veía muy apuesto con jeans azules y camisa negra con mangas recogidas. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Su rostro se iluminó y salió rápidamente a encontrarlo. El por su parte salió a su encuentro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días linda.

- ¡Buenos días! Que sorpresa más agradable, dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo – sonreía con un rubor en el rostro.

- Sí, pero te extrañaba demasiado, además Archie se ha incorporado a su trabajo.

- Que bueno que viniste porque yo también te extrañaba mucho – había un brillo de amor en sus ojos.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No, es que…me desperté tarde…y no quiero llegar tarde al hospital –exclamó apenada.

- Candy, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? – dijo bromeando - Te llevaré al hospital pero antes tienes que comer algo, te prometo que no llegarás tarde. Será algo rápido, ¿te parece?

- ¡Bien vamos!

Rápidamente emprendieron la marcha hacia un café. No hubo tiempo para ver el menú, ordenaron huevos con jamón, pan tostado y café.

- ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital Candy? – preguntó el joven entre mordiscos.

- Muy bien, Flammy y Judy trabajan conmigo, ellas son enfermeras de la escuela de Mary Jane igual que yo y nos llevamos muy bien.

- Que bueno – hizo una breve pausa - Candy, la tía abuela me pidió que te invitara a pasar con nosotros el fin de semana, me lo comunicó anoche. ¿Qué te parece el cambio, eh? – dijo divertido.

- Todavía no puedo creer que la tía me tenga cariño…-respondió un tanto distraída recordando tiempos cuando todo era distinto.

- Te la ganaste con tu bondad.

- ¿Dijiste, todo el fin de semana?

- Si, Grace se va a Nueva York la próxima semana a esperar a sus padres y la tía ha organizado una reunión para el domingo como despedida. ¿Tenías otros planes? –preguntó antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

- No, no tengo planes, acepto la invitación, gracias – dijo sonriendo.

Candy se sintió aliviada de saber que Grace partiría, que ya no estaría cerca de su príncipe. Sentía como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Estaba segura del amor de Albert pero era mejor ser precavida y no fiarse. Reconocía que entre aquella pareja había armonía, talvez sino estuviera ella, el rubio probablemente hubiera gustado de Grace.

Sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Albert queriendo leer su mirada, bajó la vista y trató de borrar la sonrisa que había permanecido dibujada en su rostro debido a la buena noticia:

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo disimulando.

- Sí.

Ya en frente del hospital, los jóvenes se despidieron con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Candy caminó unos pasos cuando se encontró con el Doctor Clairy que también iba entrando por el portón principal, se saludaron y caminaron juntos. Candy volvió su rostro hacia Albert quien los observaba desde lejos, ella le dijo adiós con la mano y prosiguió caminando junto al doctor, a lo lejos Albert sonreía. Flammy estaba cerca y observó lo ocurrido.

- Supongo que ya son novios - dijo el médico dolido.

- Eh…no oficialmente…

- Me alegro – fue la sincera respuesta.

- D..y..l..a..n –dijo despacio como reprimiéndolo.

La mayor parte del día marchó muy bien para Candy. Cuidó de todos sus pacientes, leyó a los niños historias de cuentos, y asistió en una pequeña cirugía. Ya cerca de la hora de partir, se encontró con Flammy y Judy cerca de los jardines:

- Hola Candy - dijo Flammy - ten cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero que una mala reputación tuya afecte el buen nombre de nuestra escuela de enfermeras.

Ambas Candy y Judy se sorprendieron.

- ¿De qué hablas Flammy? – preguntó Candy intrigada.

- Varias veces he visto como un joven muy rico te deja en frente del hospital. Algunas veces se dan un beso y por si eso no fuera suficiente, el doctor Clairy parece que está enamorado de ti.

- Flammy, yo no he hecho nada malo que amerite hables de esa manera de mi – respondió la rubia enojada.

- Me parece muy mal que le coquetees a ambos caballeros Candy.

- ¡No le coqueteo a nadie! – dijo furiosa.

- No eres nada tonta, sales con uno de los caballeros más ricos del país, quien por cierto fue tu tutor, pero no te basta y quieres acaparar la atención de todos – Flammy habló enojada cruzando los brazos.

- El doctor Clairy es un buen amigo y Albert es mi novio…y no voy a darte más explicaciones.

Judy sintió que Flammy estaba siendo injusta con Candy:

- Flammy, Candy no hace nada malo. Es bella y no es culpa de ella si los caballeros la persigan - Judy lo dijo sinceramente tratando de ayudar.

- Flammy, pensé que éramos amigas y lo siento mucho si el doctor Clairy no se fijó en ti, no es mi culpa - Candy estaba enfadada, con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo y hacia puños.

- ¿Acaso no fueron juntos a un picnic?

- Fuimos un buen número de personas, no fui sola con él –hizo una pausa- Entiendo que estés dolida, pero él es solamente un buen amigo, él lo ha entendido espero que tú también, con permiso – dijo la rubia dando la conversación por terminada y se retiró.

- Flammy, no seas tan cruel con Candy. Ella no es de ese tipo de chica.

- No creo que le vaya bien con Albert, los ricos son gente déspota e indiferente. Talvez querrá divertirse con ella para luego dejarla burlada.

Flammy se quedó muy enojada y Judy muy alarmada por el último comentario de ésta.

Candy estaba muy afectada por lo que Flammy le había dicho y después de su jornada se fue caminando a su casa muy triste. A pesar de todo, trató de comprenderla porque Dylan no había dado ninguna indicación de estar interesado en la morena y eso le había causado alguna frustración.

Al llegar a su apartamento, se preparó algo de comer y pensó en el venidero fin de semana, sintió gran expectativa por compartir tiempo con Annie, Archie y con Albert.

Ya en su cama preparada para dormir, leyó un poco de poesía y se acordó mucho de Terry, se lo imaginaba vestido completamente de blanco en su caballo blanco, sonriéndole:

_- Terry querido, me acuerdo tanto de ti, pero tu recuerdo todavía es triste, quisiera recordarte con alegría pero no puedo - _pensaba melancólicamente _- Debes de saber lo que siento por Albert, que soy feliz y espero que tu también lo seas… _Luego se quedó dormida con una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos.

El viernes por la noche, mientras Candy tomaba el té con el señor Thomas, un mensajero de los Ardley llegó con una nota:

_Hola pequeña:_

_Mañana enviaré por ti a las 9:00 de la mañana. Serán dos días maravillosas porque estaremos juntos. _

_Te amo, _

_Albert_

_P.D. Neal y Elisa están aquí, lo siento, llegaron hoy. _

La sonrisa de Candy desapareció al leer la noticia de la llegada de los jóvenes Leagan. Se acordó de las hirientes palabras de Elisa y Neal en la boda de Annie y decidió dejar eso completamente olvidado. Luego recordó las caras sonrientes de Annie, Archie y Albert que la esperaban al día siguiente.

***

Gracias Calemoon


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo XXIV ****Recaída**

A las nueve en punto del sábado estaba el carruaje de los Ardley esperando a Candy a la salida de su edificio. Subió al carruaje y mientras se alejaba, le decía adiós al señor Thomas quien la despedía desde la puerta.

Lucía un bonito vestido color rosado con encajes más oscuros, zapatillas blancas de tacón y su cabello recogido.

El carruaje se aproximaba a la puerta principal de la mansión.

Annie, Archie y Albert salieron a recibirla. Al bajarse, Candy y Annie se abrazaron mientras Archie tomó la pequeña maleta de su mano. Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Archie y a Albert un tierno y prolongado abrazo, el cual hizo que los esposos Cornwell se vieron a los ojos y sonrieran al sentir las vibras de amor emitidas.

Todos entraron, Albert pidió que un asistente llevara la maleta de Candy a su habitación asignada. Después de un rato, Albert dijo:

- Creo que tu y Annie tienen mucho de que hablar Candy –pausó y volteó su rostro a Archie- Archie por favor acompáñame al despacho, tengo algunos documentos que me gustaría enseñarte.

- De acuerdo.

Albert guiñó el ojo a Candy y le dio una linda sonrisa y salió junto a Archie.

- Vamos a tu cuarto Candy –dijo Annie y caminaron hacia el segundo piso de sus habitaciones.- Esta es tu habitación –añadió entrando - La habitación de Grace está a tu derecha y desafortunadamente la de Elisa a tu izquierda.

Las chicas se sentaron juntas en un sofá en la salita para conversar.

- Pero cuéntame ¿cómo te sientes de ser una mujer casada Annie? –preguntó Candy expectante.

- Es lindo compartir todo entre dos cuando estás enamorada. –Hizo una pausa y tomó las manos de su amiga - Candy, en la intimidad expresas todo el amor que sientes y te complace hacer feliz a la otra persona más que tu propia felicidad. Pero a parte de eso, ser esposa trae bastantes responsabilidades – tomó tiempo para continuar recapitulando sus tareas de mujer casada- Tienes que estar pendiente que su ropa esté lista, su comida lista antes del trabajo, acompañarlo a reuniones sociales... Una esposa es una ayudante, el complemento perfecto para un caballero y así se va formando una relación muy íntima –concluyó la morena sonriendo.

- Annie ¡me sorprendes! –exclamó la rubia con amplia sonrisa.

- Archie es atento, dulce, cariñoso, y responsable con su trabajo, es muy inteligente. Nos amamos y soy muy feliz – añadió y se dieron un corto abrazo.

- Me alegro Annie, te mereces toda esa felicidad y más.

- Candy ¿puedo preguntarte algo indiscreto? –dijo viéndola a los ojos y tomándola de la mano.

- Por favor, somos amigas, por supuesto que puedes.

- Albert y tú…

Candy sonrió tiernamente.

- Han pasado muchas cosas que no sabes.

- Entonces ¿tú y Albert? – insinuó sonriendo.

- Sí…no...bueno….él me confesó que me ama… - respondió con media sonrisa pero un tanto afligida.

- Candy ¡eso es maravilloso! –dijo la morena exaltada apretando las manos de su amiga, sólo que después de un momento dudó - Pero, ¿no estás contenta?

- Sí lo estoy, quiero a Albert, pero…-dijo bajando el rostro soltando las manos de su hermana, se puso de pie nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Annie alarmada siguiéndola con la vista mientras Candy caminaba hacia el ventanal.

- Es que…tengo mucho miedo de quererlo tanto porque nunca me he sentido así antes –dijo perdiendo su mirada en el bosque.

- Así ¿Cómo? ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo la morena curiosa desde su asiento.

- Con Albert todo es distinto de lo que sentí por Terry…es más fuerte, algo muy intenso…-tomó tiempo para continuar y pensar en su príncipe - Hay veces que con sólo una mirada suya, o una sonrisa, me siento desarmada, y cuando nos abrazamos es como si una fogata se encendiera dentro de mí y me quemara hasta los huesos, me siento totalmente entregada a él…-dijo con mucho sentir.

- No me digas que él y tú…

- No Annie, - contestó la rubia girando suavemente su cuerpo para ver a su hermana - es que, no sólo es atracción física, es más que eso, somos tan compatibles que algunas veces sabemos lo que el otro piensa o siente sólo con una mirada o sonrisa…es casi espiritual, no puedo explicarlo –habló admirada viendo directo a los ojos de la morena.

Annie se puso en pie, fue al ventanal y se paró a la par de Candy.

- Pero eso es hermoso ¿por qué te preocupa? –dijo viéndola perpleja.

- Es que…desde que Albert me confesó su amor, ha crecido en mí un miedo terrible de amarlo y perderlo…tanto es el miedo que no me deja entregarme plenamente –dijo la rubia tristemente – Mi corazón está lleno de amor por él, pero no puedo expresárselo, el miedo se apodera de mí, y las palabras no me salen… sólo puedo sentir- exclamó con angustia bajando el rostro - Luego recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando perdí a Terry y me entra un pánico horrible, no quiero volver a sufrir así, no quiero, me niego, no quiero exponerme a sufrir – dijo con lágrimas.

- Candy, el miedo puede destruir tu relación con el, debes de tener cuidado.

- Lo se y no quiero perderlo, tengo miedo de amarlo tanto como lo amo, pero no puedo dejarlo, ya es muy tarde. Es como algo que sabes que puede hacerte mucho daño, pero no lo puedes dejar ir.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer entonces?

- No se…mi primer instinto es correr lejos, huir de sus brazos, pero no puedo, su sangre me llama como un imán…quiero demostrarle con hechos mis sentimientos.

- Candy, talvez no estabas lista todavía para aceptar el amor de Albert, solo ha pasado poco mas de un año, desde tu último desengaño.

- Talvez…pero estoy segura que mi amor por Terry quedó en el pasado, si tan solo pudiera olvidar el dolor que sentí, hoy estaría bien, no tendría miedo de volver a amar.

Candy tomó tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y expresarle mejor sus sentimientos a su hermana.

- sólo puedo pensar en aquella dolorosa noche cuando me despedí de Terry para siempre. Me tuve que despedir de Anthony también, pero no soportaría despedirme algún día de Albert, quiero estar siempre con el, donde sea. –dijo entre silenciosas lágrimas.

- No pienses de esa manera, él te ama y tú a él, siempre estarán juntos.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – lo dijo algo enfadada- La vida ha sido cruel conmigo, además ya una vez Albert me dejó sola en el departamento, nunca he podido olvidar eso, no he podido, por más que quiera…

- Habla con el Candy, el te ayudará a superar tu miedo.

- El siempre ha creído en una Candy fuerte y optimista, no quiero que me vea débil y confundida, con miedos e insegura, es algo que tengo que superar sola. El una vez me dijo que no me dejaría nunca, pero esto es más fuerte que yo, no puedo evitarlo.

Candy hizo una pausa y vio a su hermana con un dejo de angustia:

- Sabes, nunca me imaginé que después de haber amado a Terry, pudiera amar a alguien con más intensidad. Annie, hasta ahora siempre he perdido todo lo que he quiero, a él no podría dejarlo ir…lo quiero tanto… tengo miedo…- dijo llorando y abrazando a su hermana.

Las dos derramaron lágrimas. Annie la entendía perfectamente por el amor que sentía por Archie, no se imagina la vida sin su esposo, pero en esos momentos ellos estaban más unidos que nunca y sentía que nadie los podía separar.

Después de un corto rato Candy continuó.

- Además…- añadió separándose un poco y tratando de detener su llanto.

- Además ¿qué? – preguntó tratando de reponerse.

- Quiero ver a Terry y hablar con él –dijo secándose las lágrimas – No nos hemos visto desde que rompimos.

- Talvez ese es el problema Candy. Todavía no has cerrado ese ciclo en tu vida.

- Para mi está cerrado porque he dejado de amarlo –dijo Candy melancólicamente volteando el rostro y perdiendo la mirada en el bosque.

- Obviamente no es así de sencillo, dices que deseas hablar con él, dentro de ti debe de existir algo que tienes que decirle.

Candy recordó que la abuela Gray le había dicho lo mismo. Annie volteó su rostro y también perdió su mirada en el bosque.

- Candy, no puedes vivir el presente añorando el pasado, porque Terry es parte de tu pasado.

- Lo sé, -dijo volteando el rostro hacia su amiga, causando la misma reacción en ella- no añoro volver con Terry, solo verlo y hablar con él para poder alejarme de mis recuerdos por completo. Siento como si tuviéramos una conversación pendiente. Desde aquella noche no nos vemos, creo que si le expreso el dolor que me causó su partida, sanaré, y el miedo de perder a Albert desaparecerá, luego podré amarlo sin temor a nada - hizo una pausa y lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse grandemente y se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios- ¡Eso es Annie!, ¡eso es! –dijo exaltada como haciendo un descubrimiento.

- ¡Entonces búscalo!

- Albert me sugirió en varias ocasiones que hablara con Terry, debí de escucharlo –dijo tomando las manos de la morena.

- Yo también creo que debes de hacerlo.

- Se que tienen razón pero no puedo porque tiene problemas en su matrimonio y no quiero interponerme – Candy regresó al sofá donde había estado antes.

- Cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, yo estoy contigo hermana tomó asiento junto a Candy.

- Annie, hay algo más…-dijo la rubia un poco apenada.

- ¿Más?

- Tú eres mi mejor amiga y necesitaba desahogarme – lo dijo en tono de disculpa por tantos problemas.

La morena vio el rostro de preocupación de su amiga y se tomaron de la mano.

- Annie, te confieso que me alegra que Grace se marche. Confío plenamente en Albert pero se que ella está enamorada de él y es muy atrevida, se ven todos los días y he tenido miedo que él se fije en ella -exclamó decaída.

- No seas tonta, sabes que él te ama.

- Lo sé, es que parece que tienen mucho en común, no puedo evitar sentir celos -exclamó bajando el rostro – Oh Annie ¡soy un desastre! – estaba realmente apenada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque tengo miedo de amarlo tanto y miedo de perderlo por otra, ¿Por qué Annie? ¿Por qué soy tan insegura? nunca he sido así –dijo buscando la mirada de apoyo a su lado.

- ¿tu insegura? – exclamó con una sonrisa- No es eso Candy, tu misma lo dijiste antes, es que lo amas como nunca habías amado –contestó la morena poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga. El verdadero amor es así, fuerte y poderoso, nos puede dar la vida y hacernos feliz o nos puede hacer sufrir cruelmente.

- Annie, se supone que debes de darme aliento.

- Perdón, es que te comprendo…yo no se que haría si Archie me faltara algún día. Además tu experiencia con Terry fue de lo más triste y aunque bajo otras circunstancias, Susana te lo quitó y no pudiste hacer nada, entiendo que sufriste, pero debes de dejar el miedo atrás.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y Annie continuó:

- disfruta de tu amor, quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces. También Albert se lo merece, él es muy bueno.

- Sí, lo es…

Las chicas tomaron té juntas y mientras tanto, Candy le contó cómo fue que Albert le había declarado su amor y que casi la besa la noche de su boda, de las palabras hirientes de Neal y Elisa la misma noche y la noche que la defendió de unos sujetos. El tiempo pasó rapidísimo hasta que se escuchó un llamado a la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo Candy.

- Perdón, pero ¿piensan quedarse todo el día encerradas aquí? - Archie se quedó en la puerta- ¡Es la hora del almuerzo!

Ambas se sorprendieron que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

- Candy, tenemos que cambiarnos para el almuerzo. Te veo en el comedor – Annie se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

Los esposos Cornwell salieron juntos. Candy desempacó rápidamente y notó que sus vestidos no eran tan atractivos para el ambiente donde se encontraba. Se disponía a ponerse uno de sus vestidos cuando vio una nota en la mesa de noche.

_Hola pequeña, _

_En los armarios encontrarás todo lo que necesitas. No importa lo que lleves puesto Candy, tú eres la dueña de mi corazón. _

_Albert_

Ella sonrió, _Mi príncipe, me ama tal y como soy_. Abrió un armario y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante tantos hermosísimos vestidos, sombreros, zapatos, ropa interior, botas, medias, guantes, perfumes, todo lo que podría necesitar para una ¡larguísima temporada! Se acordó que tenía que apresurarse. Se puso un vestido color beige con encajes dorados que la hacía verse muy elegante, se peinó el cabello sujetado a los lados y suelto atrás, se maquilló suavemente y se dispuso a bajar.

Todos estaban congregados frente al comedor. La tía abuela llegó de último lo cual pareció extraño a todos. Al instante que Candy vio a la tía abuela, notó que estaba desmejorada. Albert, que siempre estaba pendiente de Candy, notó su rostro preocupado.

- Buenas noches tía abuela –dijeron los jóvenes Leagan en unísono.

- Buenas noches señora Elroy – Grace hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenas noches tía – dijo Candy con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

- Buenas noches a todos – respondió la anciana débil - Pasemos al comedor por favor.

Albert tomó su puesto en la cabecera y ayudó a la tía a sentarse a su derecha.

Durante la velada, Candy estuvo pensativa y algunas veces Albert la descubrió viendo cuidadosamente a la anciana, la cual parecía débil y con pocos ánimos. Con su mirada Albert le preguntó a Candy que era lo que le preocupaba, y con su mirada Candy le contestó. La cena siguió su curso pero Albert seguía notando preocupación en Candy:

- Candy, me permites unas palabras a solas por favor.

- Si claro –contestó la chica y ambos salieron del comedor, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

- Que mala educación – exclamó Elisa indignada.

Los rubios salieron del comedor para conversar.

- ¿Tan mal la vez Candy? – preguntó como si ya hubieran tenido una conversación antes.

- Sí, ¿cuando fue la última vez que la vio un doctor?

- Hace una semana, ella no se ha quejado de nada.

- ¿Su enfermera está aquí?

- Sí, está en la cocina.

- ¿Me permites hablar con ella?

- Claro, vamos.

Candy le pidió que esperara en el pasillo porque no quería que la enfermera pensara que había hecho algo malo y se alarmara por su presencia. Comenzó un largo interrogatorio pero todo parecía estar bajo control, sus medicamentos, ejercicio, sus alimentos a tiempo. Candy no encontraba ninguna razón porque la tía estuviera tan decaída. Agradeció a la enfermera y salió preocupada a ver a Albert.

- No entiendo, todo parece estar bien.

- Talvez sea un decaimiento debido a su edad.

- Puede ser, pero es mejor que mañana la revise el doctor. No quise preocuparte, es que la última vez que la vi en el jardín, se veía muy bien –dijo sin pensar.

- ¿En el jardín? ¿Cuándo la viste? –preguntó intrigado.

- Eh…un día que vine a buscarte -dijo tímidamente al ser descubierta.

- ¿Por qué no entraste?

Candy bajó el rostro y sintió tristeza al recordar la tarde que lo buscó y lo encontró con Grace.

- No quise interrumpir, te vi con Grace paseando del brazo por el jardín, la tía abuela y George caminaban detrás de ustedes. Además no fui invitada.

El se acercó a ella, la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó lentamente el rostro.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? – preguntó tiernamente.

- No, ya pasó, ya te lo expliqué –dijo ella mientras él la tomaba de los hombros.

- Dime Candy, ¿a qué viniste ese día?

- Fue un día después que me viste con Dylan en el apartamento, vine para decirte que no estaba sola con él –dijo la rubia en voz dulce y mirada amorosa haciendo que el joven sonriera con ternura. – pero…te vi con Grace muy sonriente…y no pude…-concluyó bajando de nuevo el rostro muy triste.

- Candy mi amor –contestó abrazándola - No me gustó verte sola con Dylan en nuestro apartamento, pero recapacité y sabía que podía confiar en ti, perdóname –dijo el joven con el corazón lleno de amor acariciándole el cabello.

- A mi tampoco me gustó verte con Grace…

- Candy…

Desde el comedor se escucharon gritos, ambos jóvenes corrieron hasta llegar ahí.

- Albert, la tía Elroy se ha desmayado - dijo Archie alarmado.

Todos tenían rostros de pavor. Candy tomó la mano de la tía.

- Tiene el pulso muy débil, debemos llamar a un doctor.

Albert mandó por el doctor mientras que con la ayuda de algunos sirvientes, Archie y Albert, cargaron a la tía a su habitación.

Candy y la otra enfermera se quedaron con la tía Elroy en la habitación. En 30 minutos llegó el doctor Collins.

- Doctor soy Candy, también soy enfermera.

- Por favor déjenme solo con las enfermeras -dijo el doctor y todos salieron del cuarto.

Candy, Sheryl y el doctor permanecieron en la habitación de la tía por algún tiempo. Después que el doctor la revisó, pidió que le suministraran una inyección. Luego comenzó a hacer una serie de preguntas las cuales Sheryl contestó.

- Doctor yo soy visitante, no estoy al cuidado de ella, pero la cuidé antes cuando vivíamos en Lakewood –dijo la rubia servicial.

- No entiendo lo que pudo pasar -dijo preocupado el doctor Collins- Ella estaba muy bien.

- ¿Cómo está ella doctor? -añadió Candy.

- Tengo que hacerle algunos exámenes. Veremos la reacción a la inyección y la medicina, si no reacciona tendremos que internarla en el hospital. –el doctor hizo una pausa y vio a las enfermeras como pidiendo su ayuda- Tenemos que encontrar la razón por la que ella ha desmejorado, y eso puede llevar tiempo y muchos estudios.

- No se preocupe doctor, Sheryl y yo la cuidaremos.

- Volveré mañana, roguemos a Dios que responda favorablemente al medicamento. Ahora voy a hablar con William. Denle estas medicinas por favor –concluyó el doctor entregándoles las recetas, luego salió.

Después de un largo rato, Albert entró al cuarto de la tía al mismo tiempo que Sheryl salía. Albert y Candy se sentaron en un sofá, en la sala del cuarto mientras la tía dormía profundamente.

- Tenías razón Candy, no entiendo por qué ella está así. ¡No se que hacer! –dijo bajando el rostro con preocupación.

- No, no quiero verte preocupado Albert – la rubia le tomó las manos haciendo que él levantara el rostro- Me quedaré a cuidarla. El lunes a primera hora hablaré con el doctor Lennard para que me permita estar ausente unos días, aceptará, él está muy contento con mi trabajo. No te dejaré solo.

- Gracias Candy, tú me das fuerzas –dijo más tranquilo.

- Albert, eres tú quien me da fuerzas a mí, me siento tan bien contigo –dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

- Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a ésta familia pequeña.

Ella acostó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro y así se quedaron juntos por un rato velando el sueño de la tía abuela.

***

Continuará


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo XXV ****El árbol del amor**

Después de largo rato, escucharon que la tía comenzaba a despertarse e inmediatamente los jóvenes fueron hacia la cama, ambos se inclinaron para estar más cerca de la anciana. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que ella vio fue un par de bellos ojos azul cielo y otros color verde esmeralda viéndola atentamente, y sonrió levemente.

- Hijos, gracias por estar aquí –dijo en voz débil.

- Abuela no tiene por qué dar las gracias – respondió Candy con lágrimas- sabe que la queremos mucho.

- Tía, recupérese pronto por favor –añadió Albert.

- Quiero ver sus bellos rostros alegres de nuevo, les prometo que pronto estaré bien – habló sonriente causando la misma reacción en los jóvenes.

- Tengo sed- exclamó.

Inmediatamente Candy fue a traer un vaso con agua, se sentó en la cabecera y le ayudó a tomar un poco. Albert veía a Candy con una mirada amorosa y sentía su corazón llenarse de amor al ver la bondad de su pequeña.

- ¿Quiere algo más tía? ¿Tiene hambre? – preguntó Candy atenta.

- No, gracias, sólo quiero dormir un poco más. Se que han estado conmigo todo este tiempo, vayan a hacer lo suyo.

- Estoy aquí para cuidarla, no la dejaré sola tía –dijo la enfermera tomándole una mano.

- Estás aquí para cuidar de todos los Ardley, Candy – exclamó viendo los ojos esmeralda fijamente- Dios te ha mandado, tuve que estar al borde de la muerte para entenderlo. Cuidaste a William, luego a mi, eres un ángel…-hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos - déjenme dormir…

- Necesitamos un poco de aire Candy. Le pediré a Sheryl que se quede con ella – dijo el joven.

Bajaron e informaron a todos sobre la condición de la tía abuela. Todos estaban preocupados, inclusive los jóvenes Leagan parecían afectados. Albert, Archie y George comenzaron un juego de ajedrez, mientras Annie y Candy conversaban, Neal, Elisa y Grace se habían apartado formando un grupito para conversar.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Elisa se encargó de hablar mal de Candy. Le dijo a Grace que Candy fue su sirvienta, que bañaba los caballos de su establo, y limpiaba sus botas. Le dijo que Candy era una ladrona, huérfana, que por su culpa Anthony murió, que fue abandonada por un famoso actor de Broadway y que ahora andaba detrás de la fortuna del tío William. Neil trató de defender a Candy pero no pudo en contra de la maldad de su hermana por lo que las dejó solas y se unió al grupo de los caballeros.

Grace no sabía que creer, era una mujer inteligente pero no tenía por qué dudar de Elisa, un miembro importante de la familia. Grace recordó que tanto Albert como la tía abuela se habían expresado bien de Candy y no sabía si creerle a Elisa o no.

Mientras tanto, Annie y Candy planeaban llevar más comida a la familia Anderson y asegurarse que estuvieran bien.

Después de un buen rato, mientras los caballeros continuaban con el juego, Candy se retiró del grupo calladamente y fue a la habitación de la tía Elroy. Eran ya casi las 6:30 de una fresca tarde.

Albert se percató que Candy no estaba en el cuarto y le preguntó a Annie quien le dijo que había ido al cuarto de la tía. Albert quiso ir a buscarla pero Grace lo interceptó.

- William –dijo sonriente tomándolo por el brazo encaminándolos hacia la puerta- necesito hablar contigo.

Eventualmente Grace llevó a Albert hacia el jardín a caminar solos. La dama astutamente sacaba temas de conversación de interés para el joven. Era sumamente inteligente y podía fácilmente hablar de política, negocios, arte o de la naturaleza. Después de lo que Elisa le había contado de Candy, pensó que después de todo no era rival difícil de vencer y sintió que podía conquistar al rubio o por lo menos iba a intentarlo de nuevo, antes de partir a Nueva York.

Durante el paseo, Albert y Grace recordaron algunas experiencias que vivieron juntos en África y cómo lado a lado habían cuidado la salud de muchos niños y sus padres. Grace le propuso un proyecto de abrir juntos una clínica en África. Luego, hablaron de los animales y la naturaleza; había armonía entre ellos por lo que pasaron un buen rato caminando.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de la tía, Sheryl le dijo a Candy que no se preocupara, que ella cuidaría bien a la anciana, por lo que Candy se sintió confiada y bajó de nuevo al cuarto de té. Notó que Albert y Grace no estaban presentes y le preguntó a Annie, quien le dijo que Grace se había llevado a Albert al jardín. Candy se sintió muy triste y Annie la consoló. Pasaron por lo menos tres cuartos de hora antes que Albert y Grace regresaran.

Después de un rato, de reojo Candy notó que Albert y Grace entraban sonrientes al cuarto, ella de su brazo. Albert se percató de la presencia de Candy y llegó a la realidad, dándose cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo con Grace en el jardín...y solos.

Candy sintió ira, trató de ocultar el rostro para que no vieran sus emociones, los ignoró y continuó hablando con Annie como si nunca hubiese notado la ausencia de ambos. Annie entendía lo que Candy sentía y siguió con la conversación. Después de un rato, Candy se disculpó ante todos sin siquiera ver a Albert a los ojos. Casi al mismo tiempo Annie se disculpó y ambas se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Esa noche durante la cena, Candy estuvo callada y no vio a Albert a los ojos ni una sola vez.

Elisa no era ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando. Sentía que entre los rubios había una conexión y comenzó a sentirse alarmada con el solo pensamiento que William y Candy pudieran estar enamorados.

Después de la cena, Candy fue al cuarto de la abuela. En unas horas más, la mansión Ardley parecía vacía, todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

Albert entendió que el paseo con Grace perturbó mucho a Candy. Estaba tan cerca, pero la sentía demasiado lejos esa noche. No era bien visto que un caballero visitara la habitación de una dama en la noche por eso no la buscó, pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

Candy tampoco podía dormir, la mansión era tan grande y parecía ahogarse en ella por lo que decidió caminar por los jardines y subir a algún árbol.

Se puso jeans azules y camisa manga larga blanca, con una bufanda blanca para mitigar el viento, una ligera chaqueta color azul, botas negras de cuero y se dejó el cabello suelto solo agarrado a los lados con peinetas.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación tan cuidadosamente como pudo y de puntillas bajó hasta la sala principal. Salió por la puerta de la cocina porque hacia menos ruido y finalmente respiró el aire puro de la noche.

Vió hacia el firmamento y notó un cielo totalmente estrellado y luna llena, Candy sonrió ante tanta belleza.

Caminó hacia el bosque de la mansión sin rumbo exacto, sólo quería caminar y respirar al aire puro de la noche y encontrar el árbol perfecto para desahogar sus presiones.

Subió a un gigantesco y frondoso árbol, pero no quiso subir a la máxima altura porque hacia un poco de viento, se acomodó bien, respiró el aire fresco y poco a poco se fue sintiendo relajada.

_- Dios, ayúdame, lo amo más que a mi vida y no soporto verlo con nadie más. Perdóname porque algunas veces tengo pensamientos impropios con él. Tú sabes que nunca me ha pasado antes, es que lo quiero mucho. Te doy gracias por éste día, gracias porque Annie y Archie son felices. Cuida mucho a la tía Elroy, dale salud. También a la hermana María y la señorita Pony. Ayuda a Terry a ser feliz en su matrimonio. Si es tu deseo que Albert y yo estemos juntos, que así sea. Ayúdame a no tener miedo de amarlo._

Serían talvez las 11 de la noche. Candy seguía en el árbol dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro y su cuerpo dándole la paz y tranquilad que deseaba. Desde arriba podía ver luces muy lejanas y pensaba que talvez siguiendo aquella dirección podría llegar al Hogar de Pony, luego a Lakewood y mucho más lejos podría llegar a Nueva York...pero, pensar en Nueva York, parecía prohibido para ella y era doloroso...al instante comenzó a sentirse triste. Luego recordó los consejos de la abuela Gray y de Annie, que siempre vea hacia adelante y de nuevo se sintió animada.

Después de un rato, desde lo alto, vio una sombra paseándose por los jardines. La sombra caminaba hacia el bosque en la dirección que ella se encontraba. Evitó hacer el mínimo ruido y con la ayuda de la luna llena pudo ver que era Albert.

El se detuvo en frente del gigantesco árbol como presintiendo algo, ella vió a todas partes y notó que estaba solo. Pensó llamarlo pero estaba demasiado resentida con él.

Pasaron unos segundos, en esos momentos el viento sopló un poco más fuerte azotando el árbol por lo que Candy se sujetó un poco más de la rama tratando de no hacer ruido pero sintió que perdió su bufanda. Vio como ésta descendía lentamente hacia el vacío.

Albert seguía al pie del árbol, hubiera jurado que un par de ojos lo observaban, iba a continuar su camino cuando vio una prenda blanca caer a sus pies. La recogió y olió el perfume.

- ¿Candy? – preguntó el rubio en voz baja alzando el rostro hacia la altura del árbol, pero no hubo respuesta.

- Candy, se que estas ahí arriba, ¿Por qué no me contestas?

- Deseo estar sola…

- ¿Qué haces ahí a esta hora pequeña?

- Tomando el aire, igual que tú.

- No puedo verte, ¿dónde estás? - añadió pero no hubo respuesta.

Albert decidió subir el árbol hasta encontrarla. No era tan diestro como ella, pero obtuvo experiencia en los bosques y en África. Aprendió que dormir en los árboles era buena protección en contra de animales feroces y hasta de personas mal intencionadas.

El joven llegó y se sentó a la par de ella, ambos con las piernas colgando al vacío. Hablaban en voz baja para no ser descubiertos, sabían que si eran descubiertos sería perjudicial más que todo para ella.

- Necesitaba el aire fresco, no podía dormir…-hizo una pausa y buscó los ojos esmeralda - Candy necesito que hablemos.

Albert se distrajo al ver el firmamento estrellado, la luna llena y las luces de la ciudad y dijo:

- ¡Es precioso! tengo que hacer esto mas a menudo – pausó y buscó de nuevo la mirada de la chica - Candy, con respecto a mi paseo con Grace…

- No Albert, no hablemos de eso por favor –contestó resentida – fue solamente un paseo, en verdad no sé porque me molesta tanto, algunas veces no puedo controlar mis emociones, talvez estoy enojada conmigo misma más que contigo. No se lo que me pasa – añadió con lágrimas.

- Mi amor, sería mejor hablarlo…

- ¿No crees que alguien debió de acompañarlos en su largo paseo? – dijo enojada e insinuante.

El quiso acariciarla pero en ese momento ella de un brinco bajó una rama y siguió bajando del árbol dejándolo atrás.

- Candy espera…-dijo bajando rápidamente detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué tienes que ser cortes con ella? Se que le gustas y no puedo verte junto a ella, no puedo –decía angustiada llorando mientras descendía.

- No es como tú piensas…-explicaba el chico preocupado.

- Te veo muy sonriente y cómodo con ella ¿o me lo vas a negar? ¡No soy ciega ni tonta!

- Estás equivocada… -Albert se apresuraba para alcanzarla.

- No lo creo, hasta se te olvida el tiempo junto a ella, por eso me dejaste esperándote la noche la boda.

- ¿Por eso te fuiste de la casa?

- No, no te creas tan importante – respondió enojada y llorando.

- ¡Candy, espera!

- Puedes quedarte con ella, tuviste un mes para conocerla…

- Sabes que te quiero a ti ¿Por qué actúas así? – el joven estaba realmente angustiado.

Los celos la dominaban. Candy bajó del árbol y quiso correr pero Albert lo impidió porque la abrazó por la espalda rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo. Al instante, Candy se sintió desarmada y su cólera poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Por un segundo recordó cuando Terry la abrazó casi de la misma manera cuando se despidieron en las escaleras del hospital. Pero ésta no era una dolorosa despedida sino un bellísimo encuentro de amor.

Albert sabía que ella lloraba por celos y rabia y quiso calmarla con sus besos y su amor. Al sentir que ella no huiría, con una mano apartó el cabello que cubría parte el delgado cuello, mientras que con la otra la abrazaba por la cintura. Se inclinó y comenzó a besarla tiernamente primero en el lóbulo del la oreja, después con mas fuerza en la mejilla. Candy sintió un hueco en el estómago y su corazón se apretó de amor y comenzó a sentir deseo y sus lágrimas cesaron.

Luego Albert la apretó un poco más hacia su cuerpo y se inclinó de nuevo para besarla en el cuello. La besaba suavemente y con insistencia, cada uno de los besos le quemaba la piel y a él los labios. Candy sintió que sus rodillas perdían fuerza y sintió su cuerpo totalmente vencido a aquel ferviente encuentro.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, lo amaba demasiado y no podía esperar más para demostrárselo.

Candy giró su cuerpo despacio, hundió su rostro en el fuerte pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue cuando se percató del deseo que él tenía por ella y sintió su vientre en fuego y humedad entre sus piernas. Sintieron los latidos fuertes de sus corazones haciendo un eco y su respiración exaltada, totalmente presos del amor.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente del joven, sin embargo, Albert sabía que no podía continuar. Aunque estaban rodeados por las cosas que amaban...el aire puro, el bosque, las estrellas, la noche, la luna, lo más importante era hacer las cosas bien desde el principio. Usó todo su razonamiento, control y fuerzas para restringir el impulso que tenía de poseerla. Aún con ella en sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tranquilarse haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Después de un rato, cuando se sintieron recuperados:

- Candy, sentémonos- pidió el joven dulcemente.

Se sentaron en la grama a la raíz del gigantesco árbol. El recostó su espalda en el tronco del árbol y Candy se sentó junto a él. Ambos buscaron el cuerpo del otro hasta quedar muy juntos. El le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la atrajo hacia su pecho, ella lo abrazó por la cintura y acostó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho. Así muy juntitos enlazados por un abrazo, estuvieron por algún tiempo sin decir nada.

Candy se sentía totalmente enamorada y entregada con toda su alma. El hecho de estar sola con Albert entre sus brazos a altas horas de la noche, la unía más a él, la comprometía con el caballero y sentía deleite en eso. Quería estar sola con él, quería corresponderle en todo.

Recordó la noche cuando ella y Terry se encontraron en un establo, había sido una trampa de Elisa. Esta vez ella estaba con Albert por su propia voluntad, y le gustaba, tenía plena confianza en él. Ya no era la adolescente de entonces, hoy era una mujer. Sabía que Albert era ocho años mayor que ella, de ahí la intensidad de sus palabras y de su forma de amar. Era una mujer y por eso entendía que su cuerpo le pedía mucho, y no se sentía culpable por eso.

Recordó el gran amor que tuvo por Terry... ahora amaba a otro hombre, quería decírselo. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, algunas de alegría porque estaba en los brazos del hombre de su vida pero otras eran de miedo, mucho miedo por amarlo tanto, miedo de perderlo igual como perdió a Terry.

- ¿Por qué esas lágrimas? –preguntó el joven con voz profunda.

- Tengo miedo – respondió ella desde su pecho abrazándolo más.

- ¿De qué?

- De perderte…

Albert sintió que el cuerpo de Candy temblaba levemente, por lo que la apretó más en sus brazos, ella encogió las piernas haciéndose puño y se aferró al fuerte pecho.

- Pequeña, eso no pasará – no llores amor, no me gusta verte llorar –dijo secándole las lágrimas con los dedos.

Poco a poco las lágrimas fueron cesando, entonces Albert le explicó que durante la boda de Archie y Annie se había sorprendido de ver a Grace después de mucho tiempo, que aquella noche hablaron de África y que Grace le había contado sobre sus aventuras después que el regresó a América.

- Albert, lo siento, es que no puedo controlar mis emociones. Además, sé que le gustas y te veo feliz junto a ella –dijo triste bajando el rostro.

- Pero eres tú quien me gusta a mí – dijo apretándola - Ella es expresiva y tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero eso es todo –contestó sinceramente.

- Si no me hubieras conocido, ¿te hubieras enamorado de ella? – preguntó levantando el rostro atenta a la respuesta.

- Es probable …- fue la sincera respuesta – Grace tiene buenas cualidades y cualquier hombre se sentiría halagado a su lado.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos.

- Candy, te escogí a ti desde hace tiempo –dijo levantándole la barbilla- eres la mujer que amo. Te amo y siempre te amaré solamente a ti. –dijo el caballero causando en ella una tierna sonrisa - ¿Acaso no lo sabes ya?.

- Sí, igual que tú sabes que sólo te quiero a ti – respondió amorosamente desde el fuerte pecho absorbiendo el delicioso aroma a maderas – Albert…

- Umm

- ¿Por qué me quieres?

- ¿Por qué? – dijo levantando el rostro al cielo estrellado - ¿Por qué te conocí cuando éramos niños? ¿Por qué nuestras vidas han estado entrelazadas desde entonces? Solo Dios lo sabe, no sé porqué. Me gustaste cuando eras niña, cuando te vi en Londres y cuando recuperé la memoria. Siempre has estado presente en mi vida. Me gustan tus cualidades de bondad y humildad, alegría y optimismo –concluyo viéndola tiernamente a los ojos.

- Tu también me gustas por tus cualidades – dijo despacio – a pesar de tu posición, eres un hombre sencillo y humilde de corazón, bueno con todos, pero además de eso, a tu lado me siento protegida y tranquila.

- No dejaré que nadie te haga daño pequeña, quiero protegerte y hacerte feliz.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron dulcemente. Después de un rato decidieron regresar a la mansión. Entraron silenciosamente por la cocina y subieron al segundo piso. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y las buenas noches.

Esa noche en su cuarto:

_- Candy me ama igual que yo a ella, no tengo dudas. Le pediré que sea mi esposa. Mi Candy…no puedo esperar a tenerte conmigo_ – pensaba viendo el lecho de su cama.

Candy por su parte estaba en el suyo también sumida en sus pensamientos.

- _Que lindo es estar en sus brazos…sentir sus besos…mi príncipe…no te vayas de mi nunca…_

*******

Continuará

Gracias Calemoon.

Un tierno encuentro que todas esperabamos con ansias, espero lo disfruten.

He estado actualizando cada semana, pero puede ser que ahora tarde mas por razones fuera de mi control. Gracias por su apoyo.

A todos/as que me leen y no comentan gracias de todas maneras. Se que escribir es dificil para muchos, en todo caso gracias por leerme y visitar mi pagina. Se los agradezco. A todas que me dejan un mensage, MIL gracias.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo XXVI ****¡Buenos días, día!**

Era Domingo, Candy se levantó de excelente humor, abrió la ventana de su cuarto, estiró su cuerpo y le brindó al día una grandiosa sonrisa y dijo: "buenos días, día" ¡Que lindo es estar viva! Al ver el cielo tan azul y brillante recordó los ojos de su amado príncipe y sonrió ampliamente.

Miró hacia afuera buscando el árbol donde habían estado la noche anterior pero no se veía desde su alcoba. Se dio una ducha, se puso un vestido ocre con manga corta, cuello cuadrado y el cabello agarrado a los lados con peinetas del mismo color, zapatillas negras de tacón y se fue a la habitación de la tía Elroy.

- Adelante - dijo Sheryl al escuchar el llamado a la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días! - saludó la rubia caminando hacia la cama de la enferma. - ¿Cómo se siente tía Elroy?

- Mejor Candy, no se que me dio el doctor Collins pero me siento mejor, aunque débil.

En esos momentos llevaban el desayuno para la tía.

- Póngalo en la mesita por favor -pidió Candy amablemente - Tía, permítame darle de comer, usted está muy débil todavía, Sheryl puedes retirarte, sé que has estado con ella toda la noche. Yo la cuido este día y por la noche, regresa mañana por favor y gracias – dijo sonriente.

- Está bien Candy, gracias.

Candy le daba de comer mientras le contaba que afuera hacia un lindo día y que si descansaba, la llevaría al jardín más tarde para que tomara el sol como lo hacían antes. La tía le pidió que abriera la ventana para ver la luz del sol. Al hacerlo los rayos del sol entraron radiantes alegrando la habitación.

- ¿Ve tía? ¡Es un día hermoso! en el jardín leeremos poesía, sé que le gustará.-dijo la enfermera desde la venta.

Luego Candy continuó dándole de comer hasta que escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo Candy desde la cama.

- ¡Buenos días! -saludó Albert sonriente entrando a la habitación.

Los ojos de Albert y Candy hicieron un contacto electrizante por unos segundos y se regalaron una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo se siente tía? –preguntó el joven al pie de la cama.

- Mejor William pero Candy me alimenta demasiado –se quejó sonriente mientras Candy seguía dándole de comer.

- Tiene que recuperarse pronto abuela –fue la respuesta de la enfermera.

- ¿Y Sheryl? - preguntó el joven buscando con su vista a la otra enfermera.

- Le pedí que descansara, ella estuvo aquí desde ayer tarde y toda la noche –explicó la rubia.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Adele? - Añadió causando sorpresa en Candy.

En eso se escuchó un toque a la puerta.

- Adelante –dijo el joven.

- Perdón señor William, se me hizo tarde - dijo la chica entrando.

- Esta bien Adele –pausó y volteó el rostro a la rubia- Candy te espero en la sala.

- Sí – respondió mientras Albert salía.

Candy se quedó dando instrucciones a Adele, luego bajó a encontrarse con Albert.

- Albert, ¿Por qué otra enfermera? Yo quiero ocuparme de la abuela, para eso estoy aquí – reclamó entrando.

- Lo sé pequeña, también cuidarás de ella – respondió tomándola de las manos - pero yo también te necesito y esta casa –dijo tiernamente.

- Estaré contigo y la abuela todo el tiempo que pueda, pero…no me puedo ocupar de la casa, eso le corresponde a Annie como esposa de Archie no a mí –respondió en voz suave.

- Ah…-exclamó el rubio suspirando profundo- tienes razón –hizo una pausa y puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura- para mí el puesto te corresponde a ti. -_No puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa -_ pensó.- Sabes, me gusta cómo cuidas a la tía, te lo agradezco tanto Candy y me gusta cómo me tratas a mí –dijo acariciándole una mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Albert te quiero, te quiero tanto… –dijo amorosamente abrazándolo.

_- ¿Por qué un te quiero? ¿Por qué no un te amo? - _pensó el.

A lo lejos escucharon un grupo de personas acercarse. Era el resto de la familia e invitados que se acercaban al comedor para desayunar por lo que se separaron.

Annie bajaba las escaleras del brazo de su esposo, Elisa y Grace junto a Neal. Al ver a Candy y Albert juntos, Elisa le dio una mirada a Grace como diciendo 'mira que desfachatez'. Al llegar a la sala, Grace fue directo al brazo de Albert un tanto descaradamente. Albert no pudo hacer nada y buscó los ojos de Candy quien trató de disimular.

_- Es una atrevida -_ pensó enojada la rubia.

- Pasemos al comedor por favor - dijo Albert dándole su otro brazo libre a Candy y todos entraron.

Albert tomó la cabecera y le pidió a Candy que se sentara a su derecha, Grace a su izquierda. De inmediato Elisa y Neal comenzaron a hablar en tono bajo que solo ellos podían escuchar.

- Elisa, Neal, ¿tienen algo que compartir con nosotros? -dijo Albert.

- Sí, tío William –contestó Elisa en tono arrogante- Candy ya no es una Ardley y no veo por qué tenga que ocupar el puesto de la tía abuela en la mesa.

Candy quiso levantarse, a ella no le importaba cambiar de asiento pero Albert la tomó de la mano evitándolo.

- Candy es muy importante para mí y para ésta familia, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta Elisa –fue la directa respuesta del rubio.

- ¡No quiero discutir por tonterías! –respondió Elisa sarcásticamente.

Albert sintió que su sangre hervía de rabia por la respuesta pero confiaba que llegaría el momento de hablar con ella.

El desayuno fue servido y comenzaron a comer.

- Albert, ¿cómo viste a la tía ésta mañana? –cuestionó Archie antes de tomar de su café.

- Un poco mejor pero todavía está débil.

- Le prometí sacarla al jardín esta tarde si descansa todo el día –comentó la rubia alegremente.

- ¡Tú no eres doctor! -dijo Elisa exaltada- ¿Cómo sabes lo que es mejor para ella?

- ¿Se te olvida que Candy cuidó a la tía en Lakewood? – exclamó Albert en su defensa.

- Tú no sabes nada de medicina Elisa, Candy es enfermera titulada, ella sabe lo que hace – intervino Archie.

- Un poco de sol le hará bien –añadió la rubia en tono dulce para apaciguar el tenso momento.

Elisa vio una buena oportunidad de hacer que Grace se luciera ante el tío William y hacer sentir mal a Candy:

- ¿Qué proyectos tienes al llegar a Londres Grace? –preguntó astutamente la pelirroja al tomar su taza de café.

- Por ahora creo que estaremos en América por algún tiempo porque mi padre está en trámites de negocios con William, pero al regresar a Londres acompañaré a mis padres a importantes recepciones y pienso seguir prestando mi apoyo a obras caritativas en Londres y París – respondió sinceramente la morena.

- ¡Como toda una dama de sociedad! –añadió Elisa en tono solemne viendo disimuladamente a Candy, mandándole una indirecta, que ésta entendió a la perfección.

Albert también entendió la indirecta y disimuladamente buscó los ojos esmeraldas, le dio una leve sonrisa de apoyo, la cual Candy agradeció dándole una tierna mirada.

- Albert me gustaría que continuáramos hablando sobre nuestro proyecto en África – dijo Grace poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mano del joven - ¿recuerdas que hablamos de eso ayer en nuestro paseo?

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron grandemente y bajó su rostro disimulando sus emociones.

- Ah, ustedes tienen un proyecto juntos - dijo Elisa despacio recalcando, viendo nuevamente a Candy.

- Sí Elisa, William y yo pensamos abrir una clínica en el lugar donde nos conocimos en África –dijo volteando su sonriente rostro hacia el joven- Será _nuestro__proyecto__juntos_ William, no lo podría hacer sin ti - dijo apretando más la mano del joven.

Albert disimuladamente buscó la mirada de Candy, pero la encontró con el rostro bajo por lo que lentamente retiró su mano de entre la mano de Grace. Candy lo notó y en el fondo se sintió muy alegre.

- Por ahora preferiría concentrarme en los negocios pendientes con tu padre, Grace. Además la tía Elroy no está bien de salud, prefiero esperar si no te molesta – dijo antes de comenzar a comer.

En realidad el projecto habia sido idea de ella, no de el.

- Sí claro, tienes razón este no es el mejor momento, lo podemos dejar para después –respondió la morena un poco apenada porque todos vieron que el había retirado su mano.

El desayuno terminó. La mayoría acordó reunirse en dos horas en los jardines de la mansión para hacer un poco de ejercicio, jugar y caminar. Durante ese tiempo todos se cambiaron de ropa para la ocasión. Candy usó un hermoso vestido blanco, manga corta y se recogió el cabello en una cola con listones ocres, sombrero blanco y se maquilló un poco en tono rosado.

Todos comenzaron a congregarse en los jardines a la hora acordada. Un asistente llevó a la tía abuela al jardín en una silla de ruedas, desde ahí podría observar a los jóvenes jugando Cróquet. El grupo vestía en su mayoría tonos blancos.

Albert vestía pantalón blanco y camisa del mismo color con mangas enrolladas mostrando sus fuertes brazos.

Debido al calor se había abierto un poco la camisa mostrando el principio de su fuerte pecho el cual no pasó desapercibido por Candy, Grace y Elisa.

Luego, Candy corrió hacia la tía. A la anciana le pareció graciosa la agilidad de la rubia.

- ¿Cómo se siente tía Elroy? –dijo la chica cansada de la carrera.

- El sol me sienta bien Candy, ve a jugar, Adele me cuidará.

- Está bien tía – aceptó, luego corrió hacia el grupo que comenzaba a jugar.

La tía se deleitó viendo al joven grupo divertirse. Se oían carcajadas, risas, y gritos. Después de un rato, las damas decidieron jugar badminton y tanto fue la euforia, que los caballeros se unieron a ellas.

Albert y Candy estaban en el mismo equipo, ambos jugaban cerca uno del otro. En un instante cuando el volante venía sobre ellos, los dos corrieron en la misma dirección a golpearlo. Albert por ser más alto pudo golpearlo pero colisionó con Candy. Para evitar que ella cayera al piso, la abrazó fuertemente, y el sombrero cayó en el piso. Albert aprovechó el momento de tenerla en brazos:

- Te ves preciosa vestida de blanco – dijo seductor imaginándosela vestida de novia.

Ambos se regalaron una gran sonrisa.

Todos vieron el incidente, y tanto Grace como Elisa pensaron que el abrazo había durado más de lo necesario y se pusieron furiosas, mientras que Annie y Archie sonrieron.

***

Continuará


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo XXVII ****Corazón le olvidaremos**

Después de un largo rato de juegos, los jóvenes decidieron tomarse un descanso.

Candy le pidió a Annie que la acompañara al tocador porque tenía algo que decirle. Momentos después Albert decidió ir a su cuarto para refrescarse un poco.

Cuando el rubio iba de regreso a reunirse con el grupo, por el pasillo escuchó las risas de Candy y Annie. Iba a unirse a ellas, cuando Candy dijo:

- Annie, voy a buscar a Terry a Nueva York, lo he decidido.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendida.

- Si, te había dicho que quería verlo y hablar con él. No puedo esperar más, tenemos una conversación pendiente, creo que si hablamos, resolveré muchas de mis dudas.

Albert frunció el entrecejo:

- _¿dudas?_ _¿Qué dudas?_ –pensó. Siguió escuchando.

- No me lo habías comentando antes – dijo la morena - ¿te va a acompañar Albert?

- No, iré sola…es algo muy personal. Es solamente entre Terry y yo.

- pero se lo dirás a Albert, ¿verdad? – preguntó preocupada.

Candy guardó silencio por unos segundos pensando.

No, no se lo diré – respondió decidida – no quiero que se entere, iré sola por un par de días.

Albert se sintió confundido y herido, luego se retiró.

La conversación entre las hermanas continuó:

- No quiero decírselo Annie, me da vergüenza, siento que me hará bien ver a Terry, en verdad no puedo explicarlo, solo se que me hará bien conversar con él, ¿Cómo le explico a Albert si yo misma no lo entiendo?

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero sigo pensando que seria mejor que le dijeras, el te entenderá. Una vez te sugirió que fueran juntos a Nueva York. Si no le dices, lo podría mal interpretar.

- Se lo diré cuando regrese, entonces tendré todo mas claro en mi mente. Solo iré por un par de días, Albert entenderá.

- Se supone que tu y Albert tienen una relación, debes confiar en él, si se entera después talvez se resentirá contigo, piénsalo mejor Candy…

- Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí.- la rubia sonrió levemente y tomó las manos de su amiga - Annie te entiendo, como mujer casada tú tienes que consultar todo con tu esposo, pero yo soy independiente y no puedo depender siempre de Albert, no soy una niña, - dijo en voz tenue – puedo tomar decisiones por mi misma – por lo menos por ahora – concluyó divertida.

Albert estaba sentado a la par de la tía en uno de los muebles de jardín.

El resto del grupo tomó asiento alrededor de ellos.

El joven pensaba en lo que acaba de escuchar:

_- ¿Candy tiene dudas? ¿de que? Entiendo que hablar con Terry le hará bien, pero, ¿Por qué no confía en decírmelo? __Un día prometimos tenernos confianza y no ocultarnos nada. ¿Qué dudas son esas? ¿duda quererme como lo quiso a él? – _hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza_ - No, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, no lo creo. Entonces, ¿Qué es? – _pensaba inquieto y confundido_. _

Candy y Annie se incorporaron al grupo. Las hermanas tomaron asiento directamente enfrente de Albert y la tía.

Los asistentes sirvieron limonadas, jugo de naranja, agua fría, y algunas frutas y galletas.

Después de un rato de descanso:

- Creo que éste es el mejor momento para agradecerle a usted señora Elroy y a ti William por su hospitalidad durante este tiempo – dijo Grace solemne, haciendo una leve pausa, volteó el rostro hacia la anciana - Siento mucho marcharme ahora que usted está indispuesta señora Elroy pero no tengo alternativa. –dijo mientras sostenía un vaso con limonada.

- Yo estaré bien cuidada Grace, no te preocupes por eso. Ve tranquila. –dijo la anciana sonriendo poniendo una de sus manos en el brazo de la morena- Mañana antes que te marches me gustaría verte y entregarte un regalo para tu madre y otro para ti.

- Muy amable señora Elroy así lo haré.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Elisa preguntó:

- Ahora que me acuerdo, Archie, no nos han contado cómo les fue en el viaje de luna de miel por Europa –dijo sonriente antes de morder una galleta.

- Nos fue muy bien Elisa, gracias por interesarte pero no pienso darte detalles – fue la respuesta cortante de Archie que dejó a más que uno sorprendido.

- ¡Que mal educado eres Archie! –pausó y vio a Annie- ¡Annie tu esposo es un mal educado! Debería de aprender al tío William, él es un caballero, por eso se merece a toda una dama como esposa, alguien como Grace por ejemplo –añadió insinuante.

- Tío cásate ya - dijo Neal tomando lo que Elisa había comenzado- ¡mira que Grace es hermosa! ¿Qué mejor esposa que ella? –exclamó exaltado tomando a la morena por la mano.

Candy se puso muy incomoda ante los comentarios y tristemente bajó la mirada.

- ¡Neal por favor! - exclamó Grace apenada soltando juguetonamente la mano del moreno.

- Grace, Neal tiene razón, cualquier hombre desearía hacerte su esposa. ¿No cree tía Elroy que Grace seria la esposa ideal para el tío William? – dijo Elisa instigadora.

A Albert la conversación le incomodaba. El rostro de Candy ahora parecía más triste que nunca con la mirada caída y sus ojos perdidos en el piso.

- Nada me haría más feliz que William encontrara una buena esposa, pero estas cosas las decide él no yo. Tengo plena certeza que encontrará la mejor esposa –fue la respuesta de la señora.

- ¿Podemos cambiar el tema por favor? - pidió Albert molesto.

- Candy ¿por qué no lees algo de poesía por favor? La tía Elroy dice que lees precioso – exclamó Grace entusiasmada.

- La tía es generosa - respondió Candy apenada ante el halago.

- Eres modesta Candy, lees muy bien, hazlo para todos – pidió sonriente la abuela.

- Toma Candy, éste es un libro de poemas de variados escritores -dijo Annie dándole un libro.

Candy lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

Habré de levantar la vasta vida  
que aún ahora es tu espejo:  
cada mañana habré de reconstruirla.  
Desde que te alejaste, _  
_cuántos lugares se han tornado vanos  
y sin sentido, iguales  
a luces en el día.  
Tardes que fueron nicho de tu imagen,  
músicas en que siempre me aguardabas,  
palabras de aquel tiempo_,  
_yo tendré que quebrarlas con mis manos.  
¿En qué hondonada esconderé mi alma  
para que no vea tu ausencia  
que como un sol terrible, sin ocaso,  
brilla definitiva y despiadada?  
Tu ausencia me rodea  
como la cuerda a la garganta,  
el mar al que se hunde. *

- ¡Precioso Candy! - dijo Annie emocionada.

- ¡Bella lectura Candy! - dijo la tía.

- Es demasiado triste - dijo Candy en voz baja -_Terry, tu partida casi me mata. Albert, no soportaría la vida sin ti, ya no, eres mi vida, no me dejes nunca por favor - _pensaba.

- Los poemas de amor son cursilerías - dijo Elisa. - Son muy tristes y casi siempre hablan de un amor frustrado, imposible o muerto, ¿verdad Candy? ¡tú eres experta en ese tema! –dijo Elisa sarcástica riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Por favor Elisa, no seas cruel! - dijo Neal

- Es que Elisa nunca ha tenido un pretendiente, no sabe lo que es amar a alguien, sólo se quiere a si misma – exclamó Archie enojado y sarcástico.

- Eres un mal educado Archie, yo no tengo la culpa que Terry la haya dejado llorando y haya escogido a otra mujer …

Esas palabras fueron una daga al corazón de la rubia.

- Elisa, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento por favor? –exclamó Albert malhumorado.

Albert y Elisa se apartaron del grupo por breves momentos:

- Elisa –dijo el rubio viéndola fijamente a los ojos- hasta ahora he tenido mucha paciencia y consideración contigo por respeto a tu padre. Sé del daño que tu y Neal le hicieron a Candy desde que puso pie en tu casa, y no has parado hasta el día de hoy –exclamó en tono firme y mesurado.

- Tío…

- Dime una cosa, la noche de bodas de Archie, ¿tuviste algo que ver para que Candy abandonara la casa? –preguntó con una mirada intimidante.

- No.

- No mientas, ¿Qué le dijiste? –exclamó enojado.

- La verdad, que era una sirvienta, huérfana, que se ubicara en su propio nivel social, que no le llegaba a los pies a Grace y que habías encontrado la mujer de tu vida en ella. –dio un paso para acercarse más al joven- Candy no está a tu altura tío, ¡abre los ojos! –dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Elisa, que ésta sea la ultima vez que te expresas mal de Candy en frente de mi –dijo enojado con tono intimidante- Ella es de orígenes humildes pero se conduce muy bien ante los demás, es sensible a los sentimientos de las personas, bondosa y dulce, es la mujer más buena que conozco –dijo bajando el tono a uno más suave.

- No puedo creer lo que dices tío.

- No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. Eres una mujer astuta y sabes lo que te conviene. Por eso desde éste día no dirás una sola calumnia más en contra de Candy, ella no lo merece. –hizo una pausa, se alejó unos pasos de ella y la vio con mirada despectiva- Tú sin embargo recibirás un castigo, la vida se encargará. No me regocijo en eso, me das pena Elisa porque eres bella por fuera pero vacía por dentro.

Esa fue una bofetada para Elisa porque ella estaba enamorada de William pero él nunca se fijó en ella.

- Si no quieres que hable con tus padres, deja a Candy en paz. Estás advertida –dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella intimidante- Si le haces daño a Candy, me lo haces a mí y no tendré más consideraciones contigo, ¿Quedó claro?

No hubo respuesta

- ¿Te quedó claro Elisa? –repitió enojado.

- Sí.

Cuando regresaron al grupo, Elisa escondía sus emociones con su usual arrogancia. Albert se quedó de pie directamente enfrente de Candy.

- Candy, lee otro - pidió Archie alegre.

- Está bien - aceptó la chica dudosa. Pasó a otra página y leyó.

Mi corazón oprimido  
Siente junto a la alborada  
El dolor de sus amores  
Y el sueño de las distancias_. _

La luz de la aurora lleva  
Semilleros de nostalgias  
Y la tristeza sin ojos  
De la médula del alma_.  
_La gran tumba de la noche  
Su negro velo levanta  
Para ocultar con el día  
La inmensa cumbre estrellada.

¡Qué haré yo sobre estos campos  
Cogiendo nidos y ramas  
Rodeado de la aurora  
Y llena de noche el alma!

¡Qué haré si tienes tus ojos  
Muertos a las luces claras  
Y no ha de sentir mi carne  
El calor de tus miradas!  
¿Por qué te perdí por siempre  
En aquella tarde clara?  
Hoy mi pecho está reseco  
Como una estrella apagada. **

No podría soportar perderlo para siempre como perdió a Terry, a él no, no lo soportaría. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin aire? porque él era eso para ella, el aire que respiraba. La sola idea de perderlo igual que a Terry la aterraba; su cuerpo vibraba levemente del miedo. Trató de reprimir las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas pero sin éxito, no quería ser descubierta, pero ya era muy tarde, todos sabían que estaba afectada por la lectura.

Elisa gozaba la evidente tortura que la rubia experimentaba y se alegraba por el sufrimiento tan visible en Albert.

Albert… ¿Qué pensaba?

- Otro por favor - dijo Elisa con las malas intenciones de torturarla más. Candy dudó mucho, pero la petición fue secundada por Grace quien entendió la mirada de Elisa que la apoyara.

Trató de reponerse y tragarse las lágrimas. Pensó que lo había logrado y pasó a otra página y continúo leyendo:

Corazón, le olvidaremos  
en esta noche tú y yo.  
Tú, el calor que te prestaba.  
Yo, la luz que a mí me dio.

Cuando le hayas olvidado  
dímelo, que he de borrar  
aprisa mis pensamientos.  
Y apresura tu labor  
no sea que en tu tardanza  
vuelva a recordarle yo. ***

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, quedó atónita, el poema atravesó su corazón cruelmente, solamente muerta podría dejar de amar y pensar en su príncipe.

- _Nunca he amado de la manera que te amo a ti Albert. Dios ayúdame, ¿Por qué este miedo atroz de perderlo? _

Sus ojos quedaron clavados en el libro y sus lágrimas cayendo en las páginas. Trataba de silenciar los sollozos que su alma desprendía y limpiar la emoción húmeda de sus ojos.

Sintió un par de ojos azul claro penetrándola, hubiera deseado estar sola con él y escuchar que sus labios le dijeran que nunca iba haber distancia entre ellos, que siempre estaría junto a ella y borrar cualquier temor con sus besos y con su cálido abrazo.

- Te felicito Candy, lees muy bien porque entiendes y sientes la poesía como el arte que es, de ahí tus lágrimas -dijo Grace sinceramente.

- Lo que pasa Grace, es que los poemas le hicieron recordar al actorcillo de Broadway, todavía lo ama – dijo Neal burlándose viendo a la triste rubia - lo siento Candy pero las lágrimas te delatan.

El corazón de la rubia brincó de dolor, se sintió afligida que Albert pudiera creerlo. Comenzó a temblar levemente del nerviosismo.

- No es cierto Neal, ¡tú no sabes nada! –dijo negándolo casi gritando.

- No somos tontos Candy, ¿vas a negar que pensabas en Terry? Tu amor en la distancia, te dio nostalgia por el. A pesar que ha pasado tiempo, todavía lo amas, tanto que derramaste lágrimas – añadió el moreno con cínica sonrisa.

Hubo un breve silencio, Candy no podía negar que pensó en Terry por un instante, pero no en la forma que el pensaba:

- No es como tú dices Neal – dijo enojada.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro para borrar sus lágrimas de inmediato y trató de componerse rápidamente. Después de los comentarios de Neal ¿Qué pensaría Albert? Forzó su vista hacia los ojos azul cielo, pero él ya no la veía, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso junto con su corazón. Su rostro totalmente triste, enmudecido y pensativo.

_- ¿Candy lloró por Terry?... Pensé que lo había olvidado por completo. Su recuerdo le duele todavía, lloró por él – _repitió angustiado en sus pensamientos- _esa era la duda que tenia, todavía siente algo por el. Entonces…estaba confundida…no es mía... - _pensó.

Candy no le quitaba la vista a Albert, buscaba su mirada pero él no se la daba porque estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Las manos de la rubia temblaban de nervios de sólo pensar que Albert pudiera creer que ella había llorado por Terry cuando leyó los poemas.

Después de unos segundos el rubio buscó los ojos esmeralda.

Que tragedia, Candy se alarmó al ver que los ojos azul cielo se habían tornado grises de dolor y tristeza. La vio con una mirada entre interrogativa y ausente, como diciéndole ¿Por qué?

Instintivamente ella se puso de pie en frente de Albert, el resto de las personas no existían en ese momento. Annie lo había observado todo y quiso disimular la situación y distraer al grupo, por lo que también se puso de pie diciendo:

- ¿Jugamos un rato más?

El resto de los jóvenes se pusieron pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la yarda de juego. Albert le dijo algo a la tía abuela en el oído e intercambió palabras con la enfermera y poco a poco se alejó del grupo caminando de regreso a la mansión.

El corazón de Candy se hizo diminuto de dolor y fue corriendo detrás de él llorando:

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! – lo alcanzó y lo detuvo por el brazo. Candy vio su rostro afectado - No te vayas, hablemos, – dijo llorando angustiada.

El guardó silencio por un instante, luego dijo:

- ¡Soy un tonto Candy! pensé que…...-dijo en voz muy baja- Todavía lo recuerdas, algunas veces pienso que nunca dejarás de amarlo. Estabas confundida entonces, pero… es bueno que todo se haya aclarado. – Albert estaba muy dolido y con el rostro bajo, se marchó.

- ¡Albert!

La rubia corrió y de nuevo lo detuvo por el brazo pero los ojos celestes evitaron verla, su rostro ahora mostraba furia y rechazó la mano que lo detenía.

- Tu corazón esta dividido Candy, lo comparto con Terry. Ya no puedo confiar en tus sentimientos por mi – dijo tristemente sin verla.

Ella entendió que debía dejarlo ir, era imposible hablarle, no escucharía alguna explicación.

Pero después de unos momentos:

- _¡No puede ser! ¡No puedo permitir que piense eso! Lo amo, lo amo y ¡no lo puedo perder_!- pensó y de nuevo salió corriendo a buscarlo. Cuando llegó a la sala principal vio como se subió a su auto y se fue.

La tía abuela pidió que la llevaran a su cuarto. Candy y Annie se sentaron a conversar mientras el resto seguía jugando.

- ¿Estás bien Candy? –dijo tomándola de las manos.

- Annie, Albert se fue herido, piensa que todavía quiero a Terry, me dijo que ya no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos por el –dijo llorando.

- ¿Y no es así Candy? Albert entenderá si todavía amas a Terry.

- Annie por favor, amo a Albert sólo por un instante recordé a Terry…-exclamó apenada por lo descabellado que eso sonaba.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No estás confundida? Ibas a buscar a Terry tras las espaldas de Albert, ¿iras a aún a buscarlo? Candy, lloraste por Terry y lo que es peor, Albert te vio.

- ¡No lloré por Terry! –exclamó exaltada – Es sólo que…-continuó bajando el tono- cuando recuerdo a Terry me lleno de tristeza por lo mucho que sufrí, y temo volver a vivir una experiencia como esa. Tengo miedo de pender a Albert, por eso lloré -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – No iré a buscar a Terry, si me voy Albert estará convencido que en verdad quiero a Terry, además tu sabes perfectamente los motivos que tenia para ir a buscarlo, no es por amor – habló un poco enojada.

- ¿Te imaginas lo que pensaría Albert si supiera que ibas a buscar a Terry a sus espaldas? Todo seria peor.

- Fui una tonta – Candy bajó el rostro apenada.

- Candy, debes confiar plenamente en Albert, igual que el confía en ti, bueno confiaba – se corrigió- . En estos momentos debe de estar muy resentido, deja que pase un tiempo.

- Ahora, ¿Qué hago?

- Solo tú sabes la respuesta Candy. Has lo que dicte tu corazón.

La hora para la cena de despedida de Grace llegó. La tía abuela estuvo presente a pesar que todavía estaba débil. Grace dominó la conversación y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para conversar de sus múltiples viajes por America, Europa y África. Neal y Elisa se mostraron muy interesados. Archie parecía estar en su propio mundo y Annie y Candy estaban tristes al ver la silla vacía de Albert y no pronunciaron palabra.

Después, algunos del grupo pasaron a la sala del té mientras otros se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Candy esperó despierta por Albert pero no apareció y decidió irse a su habitación. Se sentía desesperada, quería con sus besos decirle que lo amaba.

***

Continuará

*Ausencia, Jorge Luis Borges, todos los derechos a su autor

**Alba, Federico García Lorca, todos los derechos al autor

***Poema 37, Emily Dickinson, todos los derechos a su autora

Hola a todos/as gracias por su apoyo. Si todo sigue igual creo que podre estar actualizando cada Sabado. Espero que les guste. Besos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo XXVIII ****Coraza de amor**

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno todos se enteraron que Albert no había dormido en la mansión. George había inventando un inesperado contratiempo. Candy estuvo a punto de llorar si no hubiera sido por el apoyo de Annie, quien sentía mucha pena por su amiga y no sabía como consolarla.

Después del desayuno, todos pasaron a la sala, escucharon a Albert estacionar su auto al frente de la puerta principal. El corazón de Candy brincó y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Se despidió rápidamente de Grace y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

Estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía rápido, no sabía qué hacer, se encontró con Ophelia la cocinera y conversaron sobre el tipo de comidas y la forma de preparación de los alimentos para la abuela.

Mientras tanto, Albert se despedía de Grace, algunos asistentes subieron las maletas al carruaje y minutos después Grace y su dama de compañía partieron, luego Albert se retiró a su cuarto.

Mientras las ruedas del carruaje se alejaban de la mansión del hombre de quien estaba enamorada, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de los hermosos ojos verdes. Su dama de compañía la consolaba, pero era inútil cualquier esfuerzo.

Candy fue al cuarto de la tía abuela; a pesar que se sentía muy afectada por la situación con Albert, de igual importancia era la recuperación de la tía Elroy, para eso estaba ahí y cumpliría su misión.

Había leído en la biblioteca del hospital, que una buena dieta era esencial para aliviar diferentes tipos de enfermedades y estaba resuelta en ayudarla de cualquier manera que estuviera a su alcance.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de la abuela, Sheryl, una de las enfermeras, le dijo que Adele, la otra enfermera, había tenido que salir por una emergencia familiar y que tardaría por lo menos una semana en regresar por lo que ellas se hicieron cargo del cuidado de la anciana. Se pusieron de acuerdo que Candy la cuidaría por las mañanas hasta la tarde y Sheryl por las tardes y noches.

Después Candy fue al hospital a ver al Doctor Lennard para pedirle un permiso fuera y poder cuidar de la tía abuela. El doctor amablemente le otorgó un período de dos semanas el cual le pareció tiempo suficiente para que se mejorara.

Mientras tanto en su despacho en la mansión, Albert esperaba por George.

- Adelante - dijo Albert desde un pequeño bar en el estudio cuando escuchó el toque de la puerta.

- Me dijeron que quieres hablar conmigo –dijo George entrando.

- Siéntate por favor, ¿Qué te sirvo de tomar?

- Lo mismo que tú –respondió tomando asiento.

Albert le sirvió la copa a su amigo y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio en frente de George.

- Quiero irme a Escocia por algún tiempo, siento que necesito alejarme de todo – se reclinó en la silla sosteniendo la copa - Necesito que prepares el viaje lo mas pronto posible. Pienso quedarme una buena temporada –añadió decisivo.

El rubio vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo y quiso aclararle poco a poco:

- Desde Escocia llevaremos los negocios, eso si tú decides venir conmigo, si no lo entenderé –dijo seriamente.

- Pero la señora Elroy no está bien de salud. Tendrás que esperar hasta después del invierno.

- Probablemente tengas razón, hablaré con su doctor, pienso llevar un doctor con nosotros en el viaje, lo he pensado todo muy bien. Prepara la propiedad en Escocia, necesito irme lo más pronto posible – habló y tomó un sorbo de su copa.

George guardó silencio y se quedó pensativo, tomó un sorbo de su copa, y con copa en mano se puso de pié, luego dio varios pasos hacia el ventanal antes de hablar:

- William, no lo hagas, se trata de la señorita Candy, ¿verdad?

Albert también se puso de pie con copa en mano y dio un par de pasos hacia el otro lado del ventanal.

- George, todo este tiempo ha sido en vano, ella todavía lo quiere –dijo viéndolo tristemente y apretando la copa - ¿Dime qué hago aquí? ¿Qué más puedo esperar? una sonrisa, afecto, cariño, un te quiero, eso no es suficiente. ¿quieres que me conforme con solo tenerla cerca? Eso no es posible, además siento que le he perdido la confianza.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque Candy iba a buscar a Terry a Nueva York sin decírmelo. Escuché que le decía a Annie que tenía dudas de algo, talvez duda de quererme o de haber podido olvidarlo. Pensé que confiaba plenamente en mí. Quizá no quería que me enterara que todavía guarda sentimientos por el, no lo se.

- Necesitas pensar mejor las cosas.

- Por eso quiero irme, es lo mejor que puedo hacer antes de salir a buscarla y conformarme con su cariño y ser su segunda opción –respondió con dolor y tormento- Temo salir por esa puerta – dijo señalándola - y decirle que no me importa si no me ama como yo a ella, y que la esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario – dijo haciendo un puño a la altura de su pecho.

George vio el tormento de su amigo y quiso ayudarlo:

- Albert, sentémonos, hablemos calmadamente –sugirió y ambos se sentaron y pusieron las copas en la mesa - No te reproches por amarla.

- Eso no me sirve de nada si ella todavía sigue pensando en otro –dijo secamente - No voy a aceptar un amor a medias, un amor compartido, por eso necesito irme antes de terminar conformándome – respondió agriamente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella sigue queriendo a Terruce? Tu y Candy se ven felices juntos, lo que veo es amor entre ustedes.

- Cuando Candy leyó los poemas de amor, ¡lloró por Terry en frente de mí! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? –dijo atormentado y exaltado dando un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa con el puño.

- Te entiendo pero perdóname, no estás pensando claramente. No sé, talvez lo recordó con cariño, talvez no ha superado esa etapa de su vida –dijo con toda naturalidad expresándose también con las manos - ¿ella te dijo que todavía lo amaba?

- ¿Qué mas pruebas quieres? Yo le ofrecí acompañarla a Nueva York, pero ella quería ir sola. Lo iba a buscar a mis espaldas, no tubo la confianza de decírmelo y lloró por él, por favor no seas ciego como yo lo fui – dijo dolorido.

- En el peor de los casos – hizo una pausa para ordenar mejor sus ideas y tomó un trago- Digamos que ella todavía lo ama, pero eres tú el que está cerca de ella, existe una profunda amistad entre ustedes dos la cual no existe con el joven Grandchester. Ustedes se conocen desde siempre, ¡aprovecha eso!, el señor Granchester no puede ofrecerle nada, ella lo sabe, sólo necesita más tiempo. No te des por vencido todavía.

Para cuando George terminó de hablar estaba sentado al borde de la silla para enfatizar sus palabras. El rubio se quedó callado pensando en las palabras de su amigo. George sintió que había tocado una tecla clave y quiso continuar pero Albert se adelantó:

- Ella y yo nos habiamos acercado tanto...me ha dolido mucho todo esto, siento que nuestra amistad se ha dañado porque faltó a mi confianza.

- Pienso que por un amor tan grande como el que sientes por Candy, vale la pena seguir luchando hasta el final. Dijiste una vez que ella era la mujer de tu vida, ni siquiera la señorita Colville con su belleza e inteligencia hicieron que te se fijaras en ella.

Albert no respondió, seguía pensando por lo que el moreno continuó:

- Yo te aconsejo que esperes y no la dejes. No dejes que tu orgullo se interponga.

- No es mi orgullo.

- Lo es porque piensas que Terry esta de por medio.

- Ella misma dijo que tenía dudas, debe de ser porque todavia guarda sentimientos por Terry.

Albert guardó silencio. No sabia que pensar, su corazón le avisaba que Candy lo quería profundamente, pero su mente se interponía, se sintió incierto:

- Me siento confundido George, se que Candy me quiere pero intuyo que hay algo que nos separa, lo siento, pienso que puede ser el recuerdo de Terry todavía vivo dentro de ella.

Albert no tenía idea que Candy vivía presa de sus miedos interiores. Dudas, de amar de nuevo intensamente para luego sufrir con la misma intensidad que había amado. Miedo que algún día la vida se lo arrebatara.

- No puedes estar seguro, ¿te ha dicho ella lo que verdaderamente siente?

- Me dice que me quiere, que soy lo más importante en su vida, pero no me dice que me ama.

- William, ¿desde cuando la amas?

- Desde que la vi en Londres hace muchos años, aunque algunas veces pienso que la quiero desde el día que la conocí a los 14 años…

- A eso precisamente quería llegar, la amas desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, ella apenas esta descubriendo su amor por ti. Recuerda que hace un año ella sufrió una gran desilusión.

Albert se quedó pensativo:

- La amas intensamente y quieres que ella te ame de la misma manera, pero tienes que darle tiempo, habla con ella.

- Quisiera poder hacerlo pero ya no se si pueda…

- Estás herido, deja que pase un tiempo.

- Te confieso que nunca he querido a nadie como a ella –dijo serio tomando un trago.

- Ten paciencia y talvez todo salga a tu favor.

- Talvez…

- Si William, talvez... tú lo dijiste una vez…

- que los humanos somos seres muy complicados…

- Así es William.

- Gracias amigo, me ha hecho bien hablar contigo.

- No se te olvide que tienes un almuerzo de negocios, te queda suficiente tiempo para refrescarte y cambiarte; ya está listo el auto.

- Gracias, me había olvidado

Más tarde, todavía en el hospital, Candy se encontró con el doctor Dylan Clairy quien le pidió que lo acompañara a ver a un paciente fuera del hospital y luego a almorzar.

Después de ver al paciente, se fueron a un restaurante.

Cuando iban entrando, Albert iba saliendo acompañado por varios hombres, los tres se detuvieron brevemente para saludarse.

- Doctor, Candy… -dijo el rubio serio, luego entró a su auto, otro hombre cerró la puerta y el carro partió.

La pareja entró al restaurante.

- ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes Candy? - preguntó el ojiverde.

- Dylan, perdona, no quiero hablar de eso –dijo muy deprimida.

- Candy, si tan solo tú quisieras, yo podría hacerte feliz…-dijo buscando los ojos esmeralda.

- Pensé que ya éramos amigos…-dijo desganada con mirada triste.

- No me daré por vencido porque no son novios todavía, él te hace llorar, yo nunca lo haré. No me gusta como te trata.

- Dylan, te necesito como amigo.

- Entonces seré tu amigo, seré todo lo que tú me pidas pero déjame estar a tu lado y tal vez con el tiempo tú… – respondió con mirada amorosa.

- Dylan por favor…

Después del almuerzo, el doctor Clairy llevó a Candy hasta la puerta principal de la mansión Ardley.

Albert había regresado, estaba ya en el estudio con George y Archie. Por las amplias ventanas que daban hacia el jardín y la entrada vio llegar a Candy con el joven doctor.

Albert siguió trabajando como si no le afectara. El rubio dio instrucciones que desde el día siguiente trabajarían en la oficina del banco en la ciudad y no en el despacho de la casa.

Ese día, los caballeros no asistieron a la hora del té por lo que Candy y Annie fueron al cuarto de la tía Elroy y tomaron el té con ella. Las tres damas acordaron que desde el día siguiente, por las tardes, comenzarían con paseos diarios por el jardín.

A la hora de la cena, el grupo entró al comedor. Albert, muy serio tomó su asiento y pidió a todos que se sentaran en donde quisieran. Candy se sentó a la par de Annie, dejando vacío el puesto a la derecha del rubio, nunca tomaría ese puesto si él no se lo pedía.

La rubia estaba muy deprimida, Albert no la veía.

Esa noche no hubo tema de conversación, excepto por Elisa quien comentó que extrañaba a Grace y que hacía falta la presencia de una dama como ella en la casa. El comentario fue como una bofetada para Albert porque la mujer que él quería para dueña de su casa, no lo amaba…eso pensaba. Quiso disimular pero sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que existía en su interior.

Al igual que Albert, Candy apenas comió, lo quería y necesitaba hablar con él y explicarle. No tenía paz, no soportaba verlo tan triste y distante. Nunca antes había pasado algo así entre ellos, siempre fueron tan unidos.

La cena terminó. Candy esperó que Albert saliera de último para interceptarlo y hablar con él, pero el joven se disculpó amablemente y salió del comedor antes que cualquiera. Candy bajó la cabeza triste y Annie la consoló.

El día martes, Candy se despertó temprano, abrió la ventana y sintió un aire frío en su rostro despertando los ánimos de comenzar bien el día. Sin embargo, por mucho que trató, no tenía la alegría para saludar al día que la veía despertar, sólo encontró angustia en su corazón.

Se bañó, vistió y fue a la cocina. Nuevamente preparó los alimentos de la tía Elroy y le dio de comer.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo Candy desde la cama junto a la abuela.

¡Era Albert! El corazón de Candy brincó fuertemente de emoción. Quería abrazarlo, contentarlo con sus caricias y con ello decirle que lo amaba solamente a él, a nadie más.

El joven estaba elegantemente vestido con un finísimo traje azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata de seda color dorado.

- Buenos días- dijo el joven amablemente caminando hacia la cama de la enferma, luego le dio un beso en la frente - ¿Cómo se siente tía?

- Hoy me siento mejor. Verán que pronto estaré bien –dijo la anciana viendo a la rubia al otro lado del lecho - Candy y la otra enfermera me cuidan muy bien –dijo volteando el rostro hacia el joven- Vete a trabajar sin cuidado.

- Llegaré muy tarde hoy –dijo tomando una de las viejas manos entre las suyas - no me esperes. George y Archie estarán aquí para la cena.

- Está bien William. Gracias.

- Candy, gracias por cuidar a la tía – dijo el joven viéndola por un par de segundos mientras soltaba la mano de la tía y de nuevo le daba un beso en la frente – hasta luego- concluyó caminando hacia la puerta.

El corazón de Candy cayó al piso. La había saludado amablemente, pero había distancia, sintió que todo había cambiado entre ellos.

Albert estaba demasiado herido.

Durante la mayor parte del día, Candy y Annie le hicieron compañía a la abuela, la tía les daba consejos de cómo ser buenas esposas y cuidar la casa. Candy ponía su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír y mostrarse alegre pero Annie sabía que su amiga estaba destrozada por dentro.

La tarde llegó poco a poco, era hora de la cena pero Candy sabia que Albert no estaría presente, entonces la cena ya no era importante para ella y decidió comer algo más tarde.

Cerca de las 9:30 de la noche, Candy bajó a la cocina y comió poco, luego salió directo al jardín, caminó, y decidió subir a un árbol. Necesitaba respirar aire puro y hablar con las estrellas, eso le traía paz. Subió a un árbol y poco a poco se relajaba.

_- Albert, no quiero perderte. Te necesito, necesito verme en tus ojos. Perdóname por causarte dolor. _

Después pensó en la noche que estuvieron juntos en el gigantesco árbol y revivió cada una da las caricias y sobre todo cada uno de los besos, en su mejilla… en su cuello…los fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura…se estremeció y añoró su presencia, quería estar de nuevo entre sus brazos como aquella noche.

Tiempo después, desde el árbol, vio cuando Albert llegó en su auto y entró a la mansión. La joven se preguntó qué hacía tan tarde fuera de la casa, no estaban trabajando porque George y Archie habían estado presentes en la cena.

Los celos se hicieron presente, la noche anterior también había estado ausente de la casa, pero el ni siquiera la miraba, no podía acercársele.

Después bajó del árbol y siguió caminando hasta que por casualidad llegó a la casita en la copa del árbol donde Annie y ella habían pasado una noche juntas cuando Stear estaba todavía con ellas. Encontró la cama, y rápidamente se quedó profundamente dormida.

El día Miércoles Candy se despertó más animada. La casita del árbol era acogedora, la cama confortable y las paredes parecían retener el aire cálido. Ėsta vez sí saludó al día con una sonrisa. Bajó del árbol y caminó hacia la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días señorita Candy! -dijo Ophelia muy animada mientras preparaba el desayuno.

- Buenos días Ophelia, llámame Candy por favor –pidió amablemente.

- Está bien Candy. Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar los platos de la señora Elroy de la manera que me enseñaste –tomó tiempo para continuar mientras terminaba un platillo- Ya me adelanté, prueba la comida por favor –dijo acercándole un pequeño plato.

- Um, delicioso, -respondió la rubia saboreando- ¿estás segura que seguiste todas las indicaciones?

- Si Candy, tal como me enseñaste. El desayuno de la señora Elroy está listo.

- Bueno, gracias, yo lo llevo.

- ¿Vestida así? –exclamó sorprendida la cocinera viendo a la chica de pies a cabeza.

- Sí, ¿que tiene de malo unos pantalones vaqueros y botas? La tía ya no se molesta conmigo -dijo sonriente y juguetona.

La enfermera hizo una pausa pensando.

- Ophelia… ¿el señor William, va a desayunar en la casa?

- Sí Candy, necesitan un buen desayuno antes de irse al trabajo.

- Ophelia, al señor, pero solamente al señor William, sírvele por favor, jamón con huevos, tostada y café, nada más que eso por favor –dijo con leve sonrisa.

- Pero eso no es suficiente, él necesita comer más, esta muy ¡flacucho! –respondió la cocinera en protesta.

- Por favor Ophelia, no te preocupes todo estará bien –dijo guiñándole un ojo graciosamente.

Candy no estuvo presente para el desayuno porque estaba con la tía pero así fue como, mientras todos disfrutaron de un elaborado desayuno con frutas, avena, quesos, tortillas francesas, pan, jugo de naranja, café…el cabeza de la familia Ardley fue servido un par de huevos con jamón, tostada y una taza de café, sólo eso.

Todos notaron la diferencia pero nadie dijo nada.

Después del desayuno, Albert fue a visitar a la tía Elroy a su habitación y encontró a Candy dándole de comer vestida con jeans y botas, se extrañó de su vestuario pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Tía te vez mejor! –dijo de pie a un lado de la cama.

- Me siento mejor William. Han pasado tres días y con la ayuda de Dios y de Candy me siento mejor – vio a su enfermera con mirada de agradecimiento- Ella prepara mis alimentos y se preocupa mucho por mí.

Candy correspondió a la mirada de la abuela, con una mirada de amor lo cual Albert notó.

- Gracias Candy - dijo el joven viéndola fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos como si no la hubiera visto en días, luego volteó su rostro - Tengo que irme tía, la quiero mucho - agregó mientras le besaba la frente.

- Vete tranquilo William, con los cuidados de Candy y la compañía de Annie estaré bien.

- No me esperes tía, llegaré tarde –dijo y salió del cuarto.

_- Albert mi amor, me viste solo por unos segundos, extrañaba tanto su mirada…Albert…-_pensaba triste _- De nuevo no estará para la cena… _

La distancia entre ellos la mataba, no podía soportarlo. Albert no le daba tiempo de decirle nada, casi ni la miraba. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos, su pecho, ver esa sonrisa que era como un sol para ella, necesitaba a su amigo, a su novio, ella lo amaba.

Más tarde, Candy y Annie caminaron con la tía por los jardines de la mansión mientras hablaban de mil cosas. Annie vio a Candy animada y se sintió feliz por ella pero en realidad era la mejoría de la tía que tenía a Candy con mejor actitud.

Desde que Albert no cenaba con la familia, Candy no cenaba en el comedor. Siempre bajaba a la cocina tarde, comía un poco y salía al jardín y al bosque de la casa, ese día fue igual.

Se acostó en la grama, entre las copas de los árboles vio el cielo estrellado y pensaba en donde podría estar Albert. Un rato después, vio las luces de su auto aproximarse, luego el joven entró en la mansión y se sintió contenta de que hubiera regresado con bien. Después fue nuevamente hasta la casita del árbol, se acostó en la cama y pensó:

_-Talvez ya leyó mi nota, te amo Albert. _

En su cuarto, Albert se puso sus pijamas y se acostó en su cama pensando:

_- Te extraño, pero tengo que aprender a vivir sin tí. Te conozco desde siempre y no sé como podré olvidarte. Después de unos días te irás y no te buscaré más, no debo… _

Cuando iba a apagar la luz, en su mesita de noche vio un sobre con una pequeña flor:

_Hola, _

_¿Te gustó tu desayuno esta mañana? ¿Recuerdas nuestro desayuno rápido en el café? Extraño esos días. _

_Te extraño, y te necesito. _

_Candy_

_- Yo también te extraño y te necesito Candy, pero no me amas como lo pensé... Si tu corazón no puede ser solo para mí, no quiero nada, no puedo aceptarlo….pensó el joven_.

De nuevo Candy durmió en la casita del árbol. El día jueves, Candy se despertó de buen humor.

_- Habrá leído mi nota y ahora su actitud cambiará -_ pensó.

Luego bajó de la casita con toda agilidad, y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Ophelia había preparado ya el desayuno para la abuela.

- Estás segura, que…

- Si Candy, preparé su desayuno exactamente como me indicaste –dijo la cocinera sonriente terminando de preparar la bandeja.

- Que bueno Ophelia porque la buena alimentación es muy importante para que la tía se recupere.

Candy hizo una pausa para pensar mejor y se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios.

- Ophelia ¿es posible que me permitas usar tu cocina para hacer un pastel? –preguntó la rubia sonriente.

- ¡Yo lo puedo hacer Candy!

- Prefiero hacerlo yo. Quiero hacer un pastel para el señor William.

- Ya se que lo quieres Candy –dijo sonriendo con picardía- pero el señor William no está en la casa todo el día, sólo para el desayuno.

- Entonces, tendrá pastel en el desayuno.

- ¿En el desayuno?

- Sí, el entenderá - dijo tomando la bandeja del desayuno.

- Está bien Candy, como tú digas.

La enfermera llevó el desayuno de la tía y esperó ansiosamente la visita de Albert. Su corazón latía fuertemente en anticipación a su llegada, esperaba por lo menos una mirada de amor, o una sonrisa, como antes.

Nuevamente Albert llegó al cuarto de la tía mientras Candy la alimentaba. Cada vez que él entraba, se le hacía un hueco en el estómago y deseaba demostrarle que sólo lo amaba a él.

Al entrar Albert notó que de nuevo Candy usaba pantalones y botas.

- ¡Buenos días! Cada día te ves mejor tía -dijo caminando hacia la cama.

- Gracias William, muy pronto estaré en pie de nuevo – hizo una pausa y notó los ojos celestes un poco tristes - ¿Por qué trabajas tanto hijo? Casi no estás en la casa.

- Tengo que hacerlo tía – dijo con tierna sonrisa.

- Te conozco William, quiero lo mejor para ti. Siempre te gustó la naturaleza, los animales, el campo, no dejes esas cosas, serás infeliz si las dejas. –dijo preocupada pensando que su tristeza se debía al exceso de trabajo.

Albert no respondió, sonrió levemente y le dio un beso en la frente; vio a Candy por un par de segundos pero no dijo nada y se marchó.

_- ¿Leyó mi nota? Tiene que haberla leído. Entonces no le importa. No lo veré hasta mañana - _pensó tristemente_. _Bajó el rostro y siguió cuidando a la tía abuela.

Después que Sheryl llegó a relevarla, Candy fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el pastel de chocolate favorito de Albert. También cocinó otros bocadillos y galletas para todos.

Continuará


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo XXIX ****El frío silencio de la noche**

En esta ocasión, durante su paseo usual por la noche, Candy buscó el refugio del gigantesco árbol donde una noche ella y su príncipe habían compartido momentos juntos. Fue la noche que se sintió más cerca de él que cualquier otra vez. Añoraba revivir esa experiencia…pero ahora Albert estaba muy alejado de ella.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que Albert buscó fue la mesita de noche, esperaba encontrar otra nota, y así fue:

_Albert, _

_No puedo soportar la distancia entre nosotros. No seas tan cruel conmigo, no es como tú piensas. Perdóname si te he lastimado. Te quiero y te necesito junto a mí. _

_Candy _

_- Yo también te necesito, ¡no sabes cuanto!... Dime que me amas Candy, ay__ú__dame a volver a confiar en ti…- _pensó.

De nuevo la rubia durmió en la casita del árbol.

Al dia siguiente, se despertó contenta porque pensó que talvez, después de leer su nota Albert la perdonaría y le regalaría una sonrisa. Abrió la ventana y vio los árboles del bosque y escuchó los pájaros cantando alegres.

Fue a la cocina donde Ophelia había preparado los alimentos de la tía y se sintió más confiada en ella, luego llevó el desayuno a la anciana.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del comedor, se servía el desayuno junto con un pastel de chocolate.

Casi todos en la mesa se sorprendieron porque no era usual servir pastel en el desayuno. Albert entendió muy bien de quien venía el mensaje, sonrió tiernamente y tomó un trozo de pastel. ¡Elisa pidió una porción grande para ella! En realidad todos se complacieron por el delicioso pastel.

Minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la abuela. El corazón de la rubia latía fuertemente en anticipación a la llegada de su amado príncipe.

- Adelante - dijo Candy nerviosa junto a la tía.

- ¡Buenos días! Veo que ya estás casi recuperada tía - dijo Albert entrando.

- Sí, me siento muy bien William. En un par de días estaré de nuevo al frente de la casa –dijo sonriendo sentada en la cama.

Candy no vio ningún cambio en él… seguía distante de ella y no la veia.

Se sintió muy triste porque su príncipe no regresaba a ella, también sabía que pronto tendría que irse de la casa y no quería dejar a Albert disgustado con ella por lo que se sintió llorar.

- Candy, ¿por qué estas triste?- preguntó la abuela tiernamente- siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra casa- dijo tomando la mano de la enfermera - En verdad Candy, a mi me complacería si volvieras a ser una Ardley. Perdóname por haber sido tan cruel contigo, tú me has ayudado mucho.

Candy se conmovió por esas palabras y sintió lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, eran demasiadas emociones juntas y reprimidas en su pecho. Albert la veía con tristeza pero no se acercó ni dijo nada. Era demasiado doloroso para ella sentir a su príncipe distante.

- Abuela discúlpeme por favor –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo por la habitación llorando.

La abuela vio los ojos celestes muy tristes y entendió que algo malo había pasado entre ellos.

- Hijo, sabes que no me entrometo en tus cosas, pero he notado tu cambio con Candy, la estás haciendo sufrir mucho. Ella aparenta ser fuerte, pero es sensible, no la trates así. Es muy buena, es una gran mujer – dijo la anciana solemne con leve sonrisa viéndolo fijamente.

Albert no dijo nada, le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Ese día Albert estuvo de mal carácter en la oficina y por lo tanto retrazó el trabajo porque leía una pagina hasta tres veces y no avanzaba. George y Archie tomaron la delantera ese día y dejaron que el joven se hundiera en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche al llegar a su habitación, Albert no encontró ninguna nota y sintió un deseo enorme de buscarla pero decidido, reprimió sus impulsos_._ Candy, de nuevo durmió en la casa del árbol.

Durante los próximos días, la rutina siguió, Annie y Candy caminaban con la tía por el jardín durante las tardes. Parecía que el ejercicio y la comida balanceada hacían bien a la anciana porque el color había regresado a su rostro y cada día se recuperaba más. Algunas veces, Neal y Elisa se unían a sus paseos por el jardín por corto tiempo, después perdían interés y regresaban a lo suyo.

El joven Leagan acostumbraba a levantarse tarde y casi todas las noches se perdía en la ciudad. Elisa ocupaba sus mañanas en hacer compras y por las tardes se quedaba en casa de amigas, así que casi no se veían por la mansión.

El fin de semana pasó sin que Albert y Candy hablaran porque el joven pasó la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa. Candy tenía destrozado el corazón y se preguntaba ¿Qué hacía? ¿Dónde? y ¿con quién? Sabía que él la evitaba y no podía soportarlo más, por eso planeaba irse de la mansión en un par de días cuando la tía estuviera completamente recuperada.

La enfermera estuvo la mayor parte del fin de semana cuidando a la abuela, la llevaba al jardín y leían poemas. Annie y Archie vivían en su propio mundo de felicidad.

En la intimidad de su cuarto, Candy leyó un poema de amor que le dedicó a su príncipe de la colina:

No sabes como necesito tu voz;  
necesito tus miradas  
aquellas palabras que siempre me llenaban,  
necesito tu paz interior;  
necesito la luz de tus labios  
! Ya no puedo... seguir así !  
...Ya... No puedo  
mi mente no quiere pensar  
no puede pensar nada más que en ti.  
Necesito la flor de tus manos  
aquella paciencia de todos tus actos  
con aquella justicia que me inspiras  
para lo que siempre fue mi espina  
mi fuente de vida se ha secado  
con la fuerza del olvido...  
me estoy quemando;  
aquello que necesito ya lo he encontrado  
pero aun!Te sigo extrañando! *

En poco más de una semana, la tía abuela se había recuperado respondiendo muy bien a los medicamentos.

Ophelia sabía como preparar los alimentos de la tía y Annie se encargaría de caminar con la tía por las tardes para que ejercitara. Adele volvería a su trabajo antes de lo previsto, así que el trabajo de Candy estaba hecho y pensaba dejar la mansión antes de las dos semanas de permiso.

No podía soportar la distancia entre ellos y verlo ausente de su casa, prefería mejor marcharse. Había hecho lo que pudo para contentarlo y sintió que ya no tenía más que hacer en la mansión. Estaba más que deprimida porque Albert se le iba como agua entre los dedos y se sentía aterrada al pensar que talvez lo había perdido para siempre.

A pesar de su tristeza, el día lunes fue de alegría para la rubia porque la tía se incorporó a sus quehaceres de la casa. Candy le dio gracias a Dios por su recuperación y se sintió satisfecha con su trabajo.

Esa noche nuevamente Albert llegó tarde a la casa y no encontró nota en su mesa de noche, y de nuevo, Candy durmió en la casa del árbol.

Martes por la noche la rubia fue al árbol gigantesco tan especial para ella, subió y se relajó por largo tiempo en una de sus frondosas ramas.

El viento comenzó a soplar con ráfagas fuertes y frías y sintió su cuerpo temblar. Se acostó con su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y encogió sus piernas para protegerse del frío. Pensaba en Albert y la distancia que los separaba y lloró…decidió dejar la mansión al día siguiente.

Sintió otra ráfaga fuerte de viento frío que hizo que el árbol se moviera con un fuerte vaivén. Se agarró de la rama y después que el viento se calmó bajó del árbol. Caminó hacia la casita del árbol un poco temblorosa y al llegar se dejó caer en la cama, luego se arropó y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Entrada la noche, un ruido la despertó. Era ya muy tarde para hacer algo, los pasos estaban a la puerta de la entrada. La puerta se abrió. Aunque todo estaba oscuro, pudo reconocer la silueta alta y esbelta del rubio y exclamó:

- Albert – dijo soñolienta

- ¡Candy! ¿qué haces aquí? –respondió entrando.

- Me gusta estar aquí, la casita es acogedora, aquí duermo desde hace varias noches – dijo débil mientras tosía- ¿Qué haces aquí Albert?

- No sé, de repente sentí el impulso de venir. Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí. – dijo el joven extrañado y sorprendido a la vez.

- Sí, ya lo sé, si lo hubieras sabido, no hubieras venido, ¿verdad? –dijo tristemente mientras tosía.

- No quise decir eso.

Albert se sentó en el piso, cerca de ella pero no podía verla porque todo estaba oscuro.

- ¿Estás bien?, tu voz esta distinta –preguntó el.

- Tengo sueño y frío, - respondió tosiendo.

- No deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en tu cuarto.

- La casa es demasiado grande y fría cuando tú no estás en ella...-habló débil y melancólica causando que el corazón del joven se apretara de ternura - tengo mucho sueño…Albert… ¿por…qué?..... dijo y se quedó dormida.

El joven la cubrió bien con las sábanas y decidió quedarse con ella para cuidarla. Tubo el impulso de acostarse junto a ella, pero no quería lastimarse más a si mismo y buscó un rincón donde dormir.

Al día siguiente, los rayos de las primeras luces de la madrugada despertaban a Albert, se puso de pie y vio a Candy dormida, contempló su rostro y pensaba:

_- Eres tan bella,…-_ Luego tristemente salió de la casita.

Poco más tarde, Candy se despertó, se incorporó, salió de su cama lentamente y se sintió mareada, luego recordó haber soñado con Albert.

- _El ya debe estar en su trabajo, yo también tengo que irme - _pensó.

Entró por la cocina, saludó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Empacó sus pocas pertenencias y se cambió de ropa con un vestido rosado y botas blancas. Dejó notas a Annie y la tía abuela, luego con dolor en su alma emprendió su viaje de regreso a su apartamento.

Al llegar a su apartamento vio al señor Thomas barriendo la entrada del edificio.

- Hola Candy, que bueno verte pero no te esperaba todavía según tu mensaje - dijo sorprendido deteniendo su quehacer.

- Sí, la tía Elroy se puso mejor y decidí regresar a mi casa – habló desganada y tosía.

- ¿Te pasa algo Candy?, te noto pálida. –añadió preocupado.

- No, será el cansancio, estaré bien. ¿Tomamos el té más tarde?

- ¡Me encantaría!, te veo entonces.

- Me voy porque tengo que hacer algunas compras. ¡Hasta luego!.

Dentro de su casa, Candy puso su maleta en su cuarto y se fue a la calle. Regresó con dos bolsas de comida, colocó todo en su sitio y comió algunas galletas y un refresco.

Después se sintió cansada, se dio un baño, y se puso ropa más cómoda, se acostó y se quedó dormida por el resto de la tarde y toda la noche.

El señor Thomas regresó esa tarde a la hora del té como habían acordado, tocó a la puerta pero Candy no abrió. Recordó que ella había dicho que estaba cansada y decidió dejarla dormir y no molestarla.

En la mansión Ardley, esa noche Albert llegó muy tarde como de costumbre. Archie le dejó una nota en su cuarto avisándole que Candy ya no estaba más en la casa.

- _Es mejor así… - _pensó.

El día miércoles cerca de la hora del almuerzo, el señor Thomas se dió cuenta que no había visto a Candy y tampoco la había visto salir del edificio lo cual le pareció raro porque ella era una chica muy activa.

- Candy, Candy, soy el señor Thomas. –dijo tocando varias veces la puerta.

_- ¡Que raro! No la oí salir y eso que ella es muy ruidosa, ¿y si le pasó algo?_ – pensó el señor.

El señor Thomas fue por una copia de la llave y abrió la puerta.

- Candy, Candy, soy yo –dijo entrando a la sala- toqué y no me escuchaste. Candy, ¿dónde estás? ¿Puedo pasar?

Entró al cuarto de ella y la encontró todavía en su cama. Se acercó y al hacerlo la vio demasiado pálida y con mucho sudor, le tocó la frente y se alarmó por lo caliente de su cuerpo.

- ¡Candy estás hirviendo en fiebre! –exclamó alarmado.

La cargó en sus brazos, bajó las escaleras con ella, la puso en su automóvil y se fue al hospital Santa Juana, el cual era el más cercano. Al llegar, de nuevo la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó dentro donde fue admitida de inmediato.

Continuará

* Lo que Necesito de ti, Mario Benedetti, todos los derechos de autor

Capitulo editado por Calemoon, gracias linda!


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo XXX ****Aquí estoy pequeña**

Entre los primeros de enterarse que Candy había sido admitida, fue el doctor Clairy quien inmediatamente fue a examinarla. Candy tenía una fiebre peligrosamente alta. Al igual que ella otros pacientes habían sido admitidos durante los últimos dos días con fiebre y tos. El doctor pensó que esto se debía al repentino cambio de temperatura de cálido a frío. En estos casos si la fiebre no cedía, podría causar una infección y complicarse en neumonía, lo cual sería grave y en algunas ocasiones hasta mortal.

Los doctores Lennard y Clairy acordaron que era prudente mandar una nota y avisarle a los Ardley ya que ella había pertenecido a esa familia. El señor Thomas se ofreció a llevar el mensaje.

La hora del almuerzo había pasado en la mansión cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo Albert –desde su escritorio.

- Disculpe señor William, lo busca el señor Thomas, dice que es amigo de la señorita Candy y le trae una nota del hospital Santa Juana. – era el mayordomo que hablaba desde la puerta.

Albert se puso de pie y su rostro mostró aflicción.

- ¡Que pase! – dijo en expectativa.

- Buenas tardes – dijo entrando y caminando hacia el escritorio- Albert, Candy está muy mal, ésta es una nota del doctor Lennard del hospital -dijo entregándosela.

Albert leyó la nota rápidamente.

- Candy está muy enferma Albert – repitió el señor Thomas deprimido.

El joven quedó aterrorizado, su rostro palideció y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Archie quería decir algo pero Albert no le dió tiempo. El rubio tomó su auto y salió al hospital. Luego el señor Thomas hizo lo mismo.

Albert entró al pabellón donde estaba Candy y vio al doctor Clairy tomándole el pulso, luego tocándole la frente. Se acercó, se detuvo en frente de la cama y vio el rostro pálido de ella, vio que sus labios parecían tener un leve temblor.

La vio más delgada y recordó que apenas la había visto a los ojos durante los días pasados, si la hubiera visto detenidamente se hubiera dado cuenta que había perdido peso, se preocupó y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

- ¿Cómo está Candy Dylan? – preguntó en tono bajo e intranquilo.

El doctor se acercó a Albert y le habló en voz baja.

- Muy mal Albert, esperemos que la fiebre baje. No tengo que decirte qué pasaría si eso no ocurre, ¿verdad? – hizo una pausa viendo a la enferma con ternura - Además, en estos días ha bajado mucho de peso, está muy desmejorada. – anadió sorprendido.

Albert se sintió infame, se culpó por lo que le pasaba a Candy, estaba totalmente afligido y se veía traumatizado. Entendió que Candy había sufrido mucho por su distanciamiento y no podía dejar de reprocharse.

El doctor Clairy notó su preocupación.

- Albert, tienes que ser fuerte por Candy, ella te necesita –dijo viendo fijamente la mirada celeste.

- Es que, nunca la he visto tan enferma –respondió triste.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se enfermó?

- No lo sé, pasó la noche en una casita en la copa de un árbol, la oí toser pero no pensé que fuera nada grave. Fui un tonto ¿por qué no insistí y la llevé a su cuarto? – Albert llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de preocupación.

- ¿En una casita de un árbol? ¿Y esa es tu manera de cuidarla? –habló el ojiverde rápidamente y enojado - En todo caso si es como dices, la fiebre puede ser el resultado de una fuerte gripe nada más. –dijo bajando el tono - Candy es fuerte, debemos orar para que la fiebre desaparezca y responda a los medicamentos. Te dejo con ella. –concluyó y se retiró.

Albert se sentó descuidadamente en la silla al pie de la cama y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Se preguntó una y otra vez por qué había sido tan egoísta enfocándose en sus propios sentimientos e ignorando los de Candy. Sin querer le había hecho daño a una mujer que solo le había traído alegría a él y a la familia Ardley.

Estaba angustiado, si a ella le pasaba algo peor, no sabría qué hacer con su vida. Luego besó el dorso de la pequeña mano una y otra vez, a la vez que sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

Después de un largo rato, Archie y Annie llegaron a visitarla.

- Albert, ¿cómo está Candy? - Annie sollozaba mientras tomaba la mano débil entre las suyas.

- Mal, el doctor dice que tenemos que esperar –hizo una pausa y recordó algo que el doctor dijo- Annie, ¿Candy se había alimentado bien estos días?

- No sé con certeza, desde que dejaste de cenar con la familia ella tampoco cenaba con nosotros porque no quería ver tu silla vacía –había dolor en su voz y lo vio a los ojos - Creo que bajaba a la cocina muy noche y comía poco, luego salía al bosque para verte llegar, después se iba a la casita a dormir. –concluyó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Albert se sintió aún más triste.

- El señor Thomas manda a decirte que se regresó a su casa pero vendrá mañana a verla -dijo Archie.

- Gracias.

Annie le limpiaba la frente con su pañuelo y le decía que se pusiera bien, que la necesitaba con ella y que la quería mucho porque eran hermanas.

Los caballeros salieron un rato del pabellón. Albert le pidió que se hiciera cargo del trabajo junto a George mientras él permanecía con Candy y que no le contaran a la tía lo que estaba pasando para no preocuparla.

Ya en la noche Archie y Annie regresaron a la mansión. El doctor Clairy regresó a revisar a Candy pero la temperatura permanecía igual de alta.

Después que el doctor se retiró, Flammy, que estaba de guardia, llegó y comenzó a ponerle paños de agua fría.

- Enfermera, déjeme hacerlo por favor – pidió Albert con mirada suplicante.

- Me llamo Flammy, ¿tú eres Albert, verdad? – lo dijo amable.

- Sí, por favor déjame cuidarla.

- Está bien. Vendré más tarde para darte más agua fría – puso el recipiente con agua en la mesita de noche y se marchó.

- Gracias Flammy.

Albert se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y le puso paños de agua fría en la frente una y otra vez.

Era de noche y el pabellón de enfermos estaba tranquilo, todos dormían.

Después de un rato Flammy regresó y vio Albert sentado en la cabecera de la cama junto a Candy. Primero pensó que era impropio, pero al ver el rostro de aflicción, la mirada amorosa y el afán que él ponía por curarla, se llenó de ternura. Fue a traer más agua fría, la puso en la mesa, y se retiró.

Durante la noche, la fiebre hizo que Candy delirara. Su sueño era inquieto otras veces pacífico, luego de nuevo tormentoso.

Albert le rozaba las mejillas para tranquilizarla y le acariciaba el cabello, luego seguía poniéndole agua helada en la frente, las mejillas, en el cuello y sobre su pecho. Se puso de pié y vacío agua en un vaso cuando vio que Candy pedía agua al humedecerse los labios. Le ayudó a sentarse pero se alarmó al ver que el cuerpo de su pequeña no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse. Se sentó a la cabecera de la cama, apoyó la espalda y la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho y lentamente le dio agua. Luego la abrazó por la espalda angustiado y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Segundos después escuchó como Candy decía débilmente:

- Albert… Albert…

- Aquí estoy pequeña…-contestó tiernamente mientras la abrazaba más.

- ………. Te..rry…- dijo lentamente dolorida mientras comenzaba a llorar angustiada.

Albert la abrazó para que se calmara y le susurraba al oído dulces palabras.

- …Albert… te...amo…-dijo y hubo un silencio- ten…go..mie..do – decía entre lágrimas.

El se sorprendió al oír que Candy decía que lo amaba.

- Estas delirando pequeña –dijo sintiéndose muy triste- _nunca antes dijiste que me amabas_.

_- __¿C__ó__mo puedo pensar siquiera en alejarme de ti?, no puedo dejarte sola, no quiero, quiero estar siempre contigo. Ah, Candy, si en verdad me amaras…por m__á__s que quiero, no puedo renunciar a ti …-_pensaba

Ya entrada la noche, Albert se sintió cansado, puso la cabeza de Candy sobre la almohada y vio su camisa húmeda por el sudor de la fiebre. Se sentó en la silla y acostó su cabeza en la orilla de la cama, tomó entre su mano una mano de ella y así se quedó dormido.

Después de dos horas de sueño, Albert despertó y vio que estaba amaneciendo. Se puso de pie y tocó la frente de la enfermita y sintió que la temperatura había bajado. Agarró el contenedor y fue por más agua fría y otro paño, después comenzó a aplicarlo. Nuevamente se sentó a la cabecera sin importarle que Candy estuviera casi bañada en sudor por la fiebre. De nuevo pasaba el paño por su frente, sus mejillas y su cuello.

- Albert…-dijo ella débil.

- Aquí estoy amor.

- Albert…

- Aquí estoy pequeña –repitió.

- Agua…- dijo a penas.

Sin levantarse, alcanzó el vaso con agua sobre la mesita de noche y le dio de beber cuidadosamente. Puso el vaso de regreso sobre la mesa, se sentó más cerca de ella y suavemente le dijo al oído:

- Tienes que ponerte bien amor ¿Me oyes Candy? tienes que ponerte bien porque te amo.

El vio que ella sonrió levemente. Luego le apartó los húmedos cabellos en su frente, la envolvió entre sus brazos, acomodó a ambos mejor en la cama y así se quedaron dormidos.

Después de un par de horas un ruido lo despertó.

_- Deben de ser las enfermeras o el doctor_, pensó y lentamente colocó a Candy sobre la almohada y él tomó asiento en la silla. No quería perjudicarla si los encontraban tan juntos.

Era una enfermera que comenzaba a tomar las temperaturas de los pacientes. Al llegar donde Candy, le dijo que la fiebre había bajado considerablemente pero que todavía estaba de cuidado y que el doctor llegaría un poco más tarde.

Una hora más tarde llegó Annie y luego el señor Thomas.

- Albert ¿cómo está? - Preguntó Annie desde el pie de la cama.

- La enfermera dijo que la temperatura bajó pero que todavía está delicada – el joven se puso de pie.

- Te traje ropa, pero deberías ir a descansar a la casa, yo me quedo con ella – Annie le entregó una pequeña maleta.

- Gracias, prefiero quedarme hasta hablar con el doctor –exclamó tomando la maleta.

- Albert voy por un café para ti y algo de comer -dijo el señor Thomas – luego vio a Annie-. ¿Quiere usted señorita?

- No, gracias – respondió amable.

- Gracias, señor Thomas se lo agradezco – añadió el rubio.

El hombre mayor salió a la cafetería.

- Annie voy a cambiarme, ya regreso –dijo el joven caminando fuera del pabellón.

Albert fue al baño, se lavó la cara, se aseó un poco, se cambió de ropa y regresó al pabellón. En la puerta se encontró al señor Thomas quien le dio el café y un emparedado.

Un rato después llegó el doctor Clairy a revisar a la enferma.

- Buenos días Albert, señor Thomas…-dijo el doctor amable.

- Buenos días Dylan – respondió Albert.

- Con permiso voy a revisar a Candy – habló retirándose.

- Buenos días doctor - dijo Annie haciéndose a un lado dándole paso.

- Buenos días, respondió el.

Revisaba a Candy cuidadosamente y Albert se acercó.

- ¿Todo bien Dylan?

- La temperatura ha bajado –dijo alegre - Su respiración es buena, no veo infección alguna, sus signos son buenos, - añadió exaltado- el mayor peligro ha pasado pero necesita reposar y seguir con sus medicamentos. Si sigue así yo diría que para mañana se podría ir a su casa.

- Gracias doctor – exclamó Annie muy sonriente.

- Albert, sobre todo ¡que no duerma en los árboles por favor! –dijo sonriendo.

Annie no entendió a que se refería el doctor pero vio que Albert sonreía.

- ¿Despertará pronto doctor? - preguntó la morena.

- No creo que tarde mucho en despertar.

Albert acompañó al doctor hasta la puerta y le agradeció toda su ayuda, luego se quedó conversando un poco con el señor Thomas. Mientras tanto Candy despertaba.

- Albert….-dijo débilmente la rubia abriendo despacio sus ojos.

- Candy, soy Annie ¿Cómo te sientes? – se inclinó para estar más cerca de su hermana.

- Me siento débil, mareada y con mucha sed.

Annie le trajo agua y le ayudó a tomarla.

- Gracias Annie ¿y Albert? –dijo buscándolo con la mirada.

- Candy, él ha estado contigo desde ayer y te cuidó toda la noche ¡te ama! – dijo la morena alegremente tomándola de la mano.

- Entonces no lo soñé, él estuvo aquí….- lo dijo con leve sonrisa.

- El todavía está aquí, mira ya viene – con la vista le indicó que el rubio se acercaba.

Albert había visto que Annie hablaba con Candy y junto al señor Thomas se aproximaban.

Cuando sus miradas se unieron, Albert y Candy sintieron ternura y amor y se regalaron una dulce sonrisa.

El prontamente fue a su lado, la tomó por la mano y con la otra tocó la frente de la enfermita.

- El doctor dice que te vas a poner bien pequeña – le habló sonriente causando la misma reacción en ella. Luego Candy volteó su vista al señor Thomas.

- Señor Thomas –dijo la rubia tiernamente.

- Candy, nos diste un buen susto. Después tendrás que contarnos que pasó y por qué te pusiste así –dijo desde el pie de la cama.

De repente Candy se acordó de algo y sacó energías de quien sabe donde y exaltada dijo:

- ¡Annie! ¡Debo de estar desastrosa! - y se cubrió por completo con las sábanas.

Albert, Annie y el señor Thomas sonrieron. Aún enferma ¡se preocupaba por lucir linda!

Después de un rato el señor Thomas se retiró. Candy insistió en que Albert fuera a descansar a su casa a lo cual él accedió pero le advirtió que regresaría más tarde.

Luego Candy le pidió a Annie que le ayudara para estar más presentable y después de un rato una enfermera cambió las sábanas y almohadas, luego la rubia desayunó un poco.

Continuará


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo XXXI ****Acércate a mi**

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Judy Netts y otras de sus compañeras enfermeras llegaron a saludarla y desearle una pronta recuperación. El doctor Clairy se alegró de verla mucho mejor que solo horas antes; la temperatura estaba ya normal y la tos había desaparecido, aunque todavía se sentía mareada y débil. Después que la revisó el doctor, se quedó dormida y Annie aprovechó para comer un poco en la cafetería, luego regresó a su lado.

- Me quedé dormida – la enfermita despertaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la morena tomándole la mano.

- me siento mejor, poco a poco seré la misma de siempre – una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Candy, ¿me vas a contar cómo fue que te enfermaste?

La rubia se entristeció al recordar los acontecimientos de días anteriores.

- Estaba muy triste por que sentía distante a Albert, fui a un árbol a pensar, hacía mucho frío y creo que así me resfrié.

- Te entiendo Candy, se que has sufrido con todo esto, pero también debes comprenderlo, te vio llorando cuando leíste los poemas, él piensa que todavía quieres a Terry, y si supiera que ibas a ir a buscarlo sin decirle una palabra, sería peor.

- No me lo recuerdes – lo dijo un tanto disgustada consigo misma- No se qué hacer Annie, creo que lo he lastimado y no fue mi intención. Por lo que me dijo, no creo que él me perdone.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que yo había estado confundida, que lo comprendía y que para él, todo estaba ya claro.

- Que tú todavía quieres a Terry.

- Si, es lo que él piensa, pero no es verdad, lo amo a él, y no sé cómo decírselo, temo que no me perdone.

- Recuerda que el te ama y el amor lo puede todo Candy –dijo apretándole la mano.

- ¡Candy! -dijo Archie sonriente aproximándose junto con Albert -¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor que esta mañana.

Cuando Candy y Albert se vieron a los ojos una chispa de amor brilló en ellos.

- Archie ¿me acompañas un rato afuera? –pidió Annie a su esposo para dejar solos a los rubios.

- Pero si acabo de llegar… - se quejó el chico extrañado mientras Annie lo tomaba suavemente del brazo y se alejaban.

- Te vez preciosa - Albert le dio una radiante sonrisa.

- Mentiroso, ven acércate…- le extendió el brazo, Albert la tomó de la mano y se aproximó a la cama.

- Me dijeron que me cuidaste toda la noche…

- ¿Eso te dijeron? –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si, además yo te vi anoche junto a mí.

- ¿No sería un sueño?

- Entonces Dios mandó un ángel que me cuidara, gracias Albert.

- Veo que recuerdas todo, ¿también recuerdas que en tu sueño llamaste a Terry?

Candy apretó la mano del joven y lo vio con una mirada suplicante.

- También dijiste mi nombre…_dijiste que me amabas_ – pensó - pero estabas delirando…- se entristeció al decirlo.

- Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Albert, no quiero que estés enojado, por favor, no puedo soportarlo – lo dijo angustiada sentándose en la cama.

- Candy – la vio fijamente - ¿no hay nada que quieras decirme? ¿algo que yo no sepa y quieras confiarme?

Candy guardó silencio. Lo único que le ocultaba era que había planeado ir sola a buscar a Terry, pero no había manera que él lo supiera.

- No, no tengo nada que decirte – respondió en voz tenue bajando el rostro – no se a qué te refieres.

Albert se deprimió, Candy le estaba mintiendo. No sabía qué pensar, cuando leyó los poemas tubo la impresión que lloraba por Terry, luego se enteró que lo iba ir a buscar y lo que es peor, sin decírselo. Nuevamente se sintió confundido y muy herido, ella no confiaba en él plenamente. Candy había olvidado la promesa que se hicieron, de no ocultarse nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – exclamó ella exaltada al ver el rostro pálido del chico.

- Cálmate, no te exaltes por favor – la recostó en la cama.

- ¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo? La mirada dulce y tierna de ella casi hace que la abrase.

- No estoy enojado, es que no supe cómo reaccionar, no puedo resentirme contigo porque no me quieras como pensé. Ante todo tienes que ser honesta con tus sentimientos, perdóname tú a mí, por mi comportamiento.

- No, Albert estás equivocado – estaba afligida, se sentó de nuevo en la cama - yo…yo…te…quiero mucho – Candy bajó nuevamente el rostro, sintiéndose derrotada por el miedo. No era eso lo que quería decirle, quería decirle que lo amaba pero la faena que eso implicaba, la aterrorizaba.

_- Pero no me amas…- _pensó él -Yo también te quiero, no llores, acuéstate por favor – el rubio la tomó por los hombros y la recostó suavemente - Candy, quiero que vengas con nosotros a la casa, ahí te cuidaremos. Es más conveniente, no me gusta que estés sola en tu apartamento, a menos que tú así quieras, no te obligaría a nada.

- Iré contigo por estos días, el lunes comienzo de nuevo mi trabajo.

- Hablaré con el doctor Clairy talvez permita que salgas hoy.

- Albert antes que te bayas, ¿sabes algo de la familia Anderson?

_- Te preocupas por los demás aún cuando estás enferma - _pensó.

- Iba a decírtelo, ya hice arreglos para que la señora Anderson reciba una pensión mensual y Robert comience la escuela, también envié a un asistente con todo lo necesario para que pasen bien el invierno, no te preocupes por ellos.

- Gracias Albert –dijo sonriente.

- Voy a buscar a Dylan, después regreso.

Archie y Annie regresaron a acompañarla. El doctor Clairy se mostró renuente al principio porque solo la noche anterior Candy ardía en fiebre, sin embargo su recuperación también fue rápida. El doctor habló con Candy, ella le dijo que se sentía mucho mejor y le prometió reposo completo al llegar a casa. El doctor aceptó con la condición que un doctor la revisara al día siguiente.

Annie ayudó a su hermana a vestirse con un cambio de ropa que ella llevó, luego la sacaron del hospital en una silla de ruedas. Cuando se puso de pie para entrar al auto, se sintió mareada pero Albert la ayudó. En el auto Annie la llevaba abrazada y abrigada. Candy se sintió amada por sus amigos y le dio gracias a Dios por ese hecho.

En la sala principal de la mansión estaban Neal y Elisa.

- ¿Escuchaste hermanita? Candy está enferma con fiebre y el tío William veló su sueño toda la noche –dijo burlón.

- ¡Ojala se muera esa zarrapastrosa!, ¡la odio! – Elisa tiró sobre la mesa de centro la revista que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie. Neal siguió hablando:

- Sabes, talvez la traiga aquí para tenerla cerca y cuidarla.

- William es un tonto.

Por un momento Elisa caminó de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, pensando. Luego detuvo el paso y dijo alegre:

- Estoy cansada de ver a esa pobretona, ¿Sabes algo? ¿Por qué no nos vamos para nuestra casa Neal? Ya me aburrí de estar en esta mansión. Vamos a la nuestra y así tendremos mas libertad y podemos invitar a nuestras amistades. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece buena idea y ¿que te parece si dentro de un par de meses viajamos a Nueva York para hacer las compras del fin de año?

- Buena idea, entonces preparemos las cosas nos vamos a nuestra mansión éste fin de semana.

En esos momentos Albert entró empujando la silla de ruedas de Candy y Archie cargaba la maleta.

- ¿Qué tal Candy? - dijo Elisa, ¡que gusto verte recuperada!

Todos se sorprendieron del cinismo de la chica.

- Candy, ¡aunque estés enferma te vez hermosa! -dijo Neal sinceramente, comentario que enojó a Elisa.

- Gracias Neal – Candy lo dijo entre dientes.

Al llegar a las escaleras, Candy se puso de pie y Albert la cargó en sus brazos, subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación mientras que Archie y Annie los seguían con la maleta.

Albert colocó delicadamente a Candy en su cama. Archie puso la maleta en la mesa de la salita y Annie se acercó a la cama de su amiga a darle un beso. Luego Annie le hizo de señas a su esposo para que salieran.

- Buenas noches Candy, que descanses - dijo Archie alejándose.

- Gracias por todo Archie, buenas noches.

Albert tomó asiento en una silla próxima a la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cada minuto que pasa me siento mejor, pero tengo mareos y hambre – respondió entre apenada y juguetona.

- Pediré que te traigan algo de comer –el rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

- No, espera –dijo con ojos suplicantes por lo que el joven se detuvo- Gracias por cuidarme, tienes que estar muy cansado.

- Un poco, no tienes por qué darme las gracias, para eso son los amigos ¿no? – lo dijo con media sonrisa.

- Tú eres más que eso para mí – su tono de voz era tierno y lo veía directo a los ojos.

- Te dejo para que descanses –respondió evadiéndola y el corazón de Candy se desplomó_. _

_- No me ha perdonado._

- Descansa, mañana temprano vendrá el doctor Collins a verte - le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

_- Como decirle que está equivocado, que cuando leí los poemas no lloré por Terry sino por él. _

Después que Candy comió un poco, Annie entró a su cuarto.

- ¿Te sientes mejor Candy? –dijo alegremente.

- Si, pero necesito bañarme – estaba sentada en la cama.

- Pero si ya es muy tarde, y solo esta mañana todavía tenías fiebre, mejor mañana temprano, ¿no crees? antes que venga a verte el doctor – sugirió la morena mientras se sentaba en la silla a la par de la cama.

- Sí.

- Candy, Albert y tú, ¿aclararon cualquier mal entendido?

- No, está herido y pone una barrera entre nosotros.

- Lo siento mucho, pero ponte en su lugar, él sólo está tratando de aceptar lo que cree una certeza, por eso es distante contigo.

- Pero está equivocado, yo lo quiero a él. Ya le he dicho que Terry es parte de mi pasado y que lo quiero a él –exclamó preocupada.

- Parece que no está convencido. ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Que ibas a buscar a Terry sólo para hablar. Se sincera con Albert, te entenderá. De otra manera no podrás convencerlo. Demuéstrale con hechos que lo amas.

- ¿Con hechos? ¿Cómo? – la rubia estaba sorprendida.

- diciéndole la vedad, talvez está confundido, búscalo, convéncelo de alguna manera. Pero tú tienes que estar convencida que ya no amas a Terry.

- Tú también estás equivocada Annie, no pensaba en Terry cuando leí los poemas, pensaba en Albert.

- ¿Cómo? Los poemas hablaban de un amor perdido Candy, todos sabemos lo que sentiste por Terry, ¿me vas a decir que no lo recordaste?

- Cuando pienso en Terry, sólo pienso en el dolor que sentí al perderlo, su recuerdo es triste y doloroso, quisiera recordarlo con alegría, pero no puedo y no es porque todavía lo ame, no es eso Annie –dijo en voz quebrada.

- No te entiendo.

- Su dolorosa pérdida es un constante recordatorio en mi mente, que de igual manera podría perder a Albert y es por eso que lloro Annie, yo…yo…no podría soportarlo – Candy se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no podía detener las lágrimas.

Annie vio el sufrimiento de su hermana y se alarmó.

- Candy tienes que buscarlo y decirle que lo amas –se sentó a la orilla de la cama y tomó la mano de su hermana.

- Annie, quiero decírselo con todo mi corazón pero, no puedo, no me salen las palabras, sólo puedo sentir el amor que le tengo y al mismo tiempo siento miedo.

- No tengas miedo de amar de nuevo.

- Apenas he podido reponerme de perder a Terry, no podría reponerme si pierdo a Albert, no podría Annie lo sé, es como si el fuera parte de mi misma, no lo puedo explicar. No quiero sufrir más, no podría soportar vivir tanta tristeza de nuevo – Candy temblaba y lloraba a mares mientras la morena la abrazaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Candy?

- Te confieso que algunas veces quisiera huir de su lado, no volver a verlo, pero tampoco soy capaz de eso. Me aterra amarlo tanto, pero más me aterra vivir lejos, sin su presencia, no se qué haría sin él.

- Te entiendo.

- Lo buscaré y le demostraré lo que siento. ¡Gracias Annie! –hizo una pausa, se apartó un poco de su amiga y la vio a los ojos.

Candy se sintió egoísta, todo el tiempo sólo habían hablado de ella.

- Annie perdóname no te he preguntado cómo marchan las cosas con Archie.

- ¡Muy bien Candy! nos llevamos estupendo –en el rostro de la morena comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa- Por las noches Candy, primero siento vergüenza y luego olvido todo entre sus brazos ¡lo amo tanto!

- Annie – le tomó las manos- me alegro, sólo espero que algún día yo pueda ser tan feliz como tú.

- Lo serás Candy, te lo mereces. Ahora me retiro, ya es tarde, buenas noches –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Continuara

Gracias Calemoon.

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero la buena noticia es que ahora estare actualizando cada semana como antes. Gracias a todas y todos por su apoyo y su paciencia. Los quiero mucho.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo XXXII ****El plan perfecto**

Al día siguiente, Candy se despertó más repuesta, se bañó, se arregló y esperó la visita del Doctor Collins.

El Doctor entró a la habitación con su enfermera y la revisó cuidadosamente.

- Es necesario que descanses Candy, te recuperarás pronto, eres joven y fuerte –dijo el hombre sonriente guardando el estetoscopio en su maletín.

- Gracias doctor

- Sigue tomando tus medicinas por favor.

- Doctor, ¿cómo sigue la tía abuela?

- En estos momentos voy a verla, está recuperada.

- Me alegra, gracias doctor.

- Regresaré mañana temprano Candy, con permiso.

Después de un momento, escuchó un toque en su puerta.

- Pase -dijo la chica desde su cama

- Señorita Candy, su desayuno – una doncella entraba con una charola de comida.

- Déjelo en la mesa por favor- dijo amable- El señor William ¿está en la casa?

- Sí señorita, está hablando con el doctor Collins.

- Gracias.

Después de un rato, mientras Candy comía en la salita de su cuarto, escuchó un toque en su puerta, pensó que podría ser Albert por lo que se arregló un poco.

- Adelante –dijo nerviosa

- Buenos días- dijo Albert. ¿Como te sientes? – estaba sonriente, dio unos pasos pero se quedó cerca de la puerta.

- El doctor dice que necesito reposo - expresó en voz baja, extrañada que Albert no se acercara a saludarla.

_- Te ves preciosa pequeña -_ pensó.

_- Acércate Albert, te necesito cerca de mí - _pensó.

- Me alegro que te sientas bien Candy, sólo quise saber cómo estabas. Sigue desayunando, me voy –dio la vuelta para irse_._

- ¿Albert?

- ¿Sí? -respondió volteando el rostro.

No pudo decirle nada.

- … nada….

- Buen día Candy – el joven se marchó.

- _Lo perdí…-_fue su primer pensamiento, después recapacitó_- no, yo sé que todavía me ama. Mi amor, est__á__s equivocado, de alguna manera te demostraré lo mucho que te quiero._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro toque en su puerta.

- ¡Entre! Ah, ¡hola Annie!

- ¿Cómo estás hoy Candy? ¿te sientes mejor? –dijo la morena entrando luego se sentó junto a ella.

- Estoy mejor de salud, pero Albert ni siquiera se me acerca.

- Candy, yo trataré que estén solos el fin de semana, la tía estará en su habitación, Neal y Elisa se marchan a su casa mañana –decía confabulando mientras ponía su mano en el brazo de su amiga- Le diré a Archie que vayamos a comer afuera, o al parque…tu aprovecha para hablar con él.

- Gracias Annie, será lindo estar sola con él, sólo espero poder expresarle todo lo que siento…-decía inquieta tomando a Annie de las manos.

- Se tu misma, recuerda que él te ama.

- Sí, gracias Annie.

Mientras tanto en el despacho:

- ¡Albert! - dijo Archie en voz alta interrumpiendo los pensamientos del magnate.

- ¿Si? ¡Perdón!- estaba distraído.

- Albert, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Se trata de la tía abuela?

- No, disculpen, sigan ustedes, necesito salir un momento – se puso de pie y salió del cuarto.

El rubio fue al salón del té, quería estar solo con sus pensamientos. Se sirvió una copa de vino, se acercó a una ventana, puso una mano en el marco y agachó el rostro en señal de gran preocupación:

_- No s__é__ qu__é__ hacer, no puedo alejarme de Candy y dejarla sola. Al mismo tiempo no puedo estar cerca de ella sabiendo que no me ama. Debería de alejarme, pero no puedo y no quiero. Quisiera irme lejos para olvidarla, no preocuparme por ella, no sentir lo que siento aunque se que todo ser__í__a inútil. No puedo estar cerca, ni lejos de ella…Desde que nos conocimos lo único que quiero es protegerla, por eso siempre estaré pendiente de ella, no quiero que sus ojos lloren, la protegeré desde una distancia…_

El joven se sentía verdaderamente angustiado.

_- Oh Dios, si pudiera conformarme con su cariño…pero no puedo. …si pudiera sacarme a Candy del corazón lo haría en estos momentos. S__ó__lo el tiempo y la distancia podría lograrlo. No es lo que quiero pero es lo que debo hacer..._

Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos:

- _¡Dios! ¿Por qué esta rabia? Ella no tiene la culpa de no amarme. Le pediré a Archie y Annie que se queden siempre cerca de ella…me iré, no puedo permanecer cerca si no me ama, me hago daño a mi mismo. Candy, necesito olvidarte por completo, tengo que hacerlo aunque mi corazón necio diga lo contrario- _Pensaba.

Ese día en la mansión Ardley, no hubo ni almuerzo ni cena formal. La tía abuela permanecía en su cuarto y Candy también en su habitación recuperándose. Albert, Archie y George trabajaron hasta la hora de la cena, la cual cada quien tomó en sus habitaciones.

El día Sábado Candy amaneció de buen humor y se sintió mucho mejor de salud. Se bañó y se arregló para la visita del doctor Collins el cual hizo su aparición sin ninguna demora. La revisó y le dio su visto bueno, estaría recuperada para el lunes para regresar a su trabajo. Luego el doctor se retiró a checar a la tía abuela.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Leagan tomaban un carruaje que los llevaría hasta su mansión no muy lejos de la mansión Ardley.

Durante el desayuno los caballeros hablaron sobre negocios, política y la guerra mientras Annie pensaba en hablar con George para pedirle que dejara a Albert y Candy solos la mayor parte del fin de semana. Candy por su parte sentía que Albert evitaba verla a los ojos y cuando lo hacía era solo unos segundos. Pensaba en cómo acercarse a él y qué decirle. Después del desayuno Annie dijo:

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos un rato al jardín? Debemos aprovechar que todavía queda un poco de clima cálido –su rostro sonreía y todos aceptaron.

Mientras los otros conversaban, Annie llamó la atención de George y le expuso su plan para dejar a los rubios solos el fin de semana, lo cual George aceptó alegremente. Después de un rato, George se disculpó diciendo que tenía algunas cosas personales que atender, luego Annie dijo que tenía que ir a la cocina y desde lejos llamó a Archie. Después de un rato Albert y Candy se dieron cuenta que estaban totalmente solos.

- ¿Donde están los demás? – preguntó curioso el joven.

- No sé, Annie dijo que iba a la cocina y no me fije cuando Archie se retiró.

Candy recordó el plan de Annie y sonrió en complicidad. Un largo silencio permaneció entre ellos, la chica se sentó en un mueble de jardín mientras Albert permaneció de pie. El silencio los calmaba, les traía paz y tranquilad por lo que poco a poco se fueron sintiendo más cómodos.

- ¿Te gustaría caminar por el jardín? –dijo él buscando los ojos esmeralda.

- Me encantaría - respondió sonriente.

_-¡Por fin sus ojos me ven! ¡Cuánto extrañé tu mirada Albert! _

- ¡S_e ve tan linda_! ¡_El sol hace maravillas con sus ojos! _- pensaba y sonreía.

_- ¿_Y esa sonrisa? – comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el jardin.

- Es un secreto.

- ¿Secreto ah? Antes los compartías conmigo. ¿no vas a decirme tu secreto? –ella buscaba coquetamente la mirada celeste.

- Hoy no.

- Esta bien no insistiré. _Quiero saber tus secretos, en que piensas, que sientes, que quieres, que te causa tristeza, alegría, quiero saber todo de ti. _

Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato, él llevaba entre sus manos una ramita de un árbol y esta vez no le ofreció su brazo. Llegaron hasta la casita en la copa de un árbol y se detuvieron a verla. Candy recordó que la casita era un lugar especial para él y le pidió que le contara de su niñez y adolescencia. Se sentaron en la grama y Albert comenzó a contarle todo lo que recordaba.

Después el rubio se acostó en la grama viendo directo al cielo mientras hablaba. Candy lo veía profundamente a los ojos y por un momento se confundió porque no sabía donde estaba el cielo, los ojos de Albert en ese momento lucían abrumadoramente azules como el firmamento, la hipnotizaban, la acercaban más y más hacia el azul celeste, luego hacia su mejilla, hacia sus labios…

_- Que bello es… como quisiera probar sus labios, besarlos suavemente, perderme en sus brazos, acariciar su cabello, besar sus ojos, como quisiera que me besara…_

El rubio sentía la mirada esmeralda penetrando sus ojos, trataba de continuar con la conversación, disimulando que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero se le hacía casi imposible ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo.

_- __Candy no me veas así porque me provoca besarte y si te tomo en mis brazos no podría soltarte, olvidaría que no me amas, que estabas confundida, que s__ó__lo te sientes atraída, que sigues pensando en Terry y quiz__á__…no me importaría si tan s__ó__lo probara tus labios…me olvidaría de todo y te besaría como nunca nadie te ha besado. _

Después de un rato más de conversación, él se puso de pie y le ayudó a ella que hiciera lo mismo, luego siguieron caminando.

- ¿Te sientes bien Candy? ¿quieres seguir caminando?

- Estoy bien, me gusta estar contigo.

El sonrió y le ofreció su brazo el cual ella aceptó encantada. Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos, luego sin pensarlo, Candy puso su cabeza en el hombro del joven y atrajo el fuerte brazo hacia su pecho provocando en escalofrio en sus cuerpos.

Después de un momento llegaron hasta el árbol que era especial para ellos. Era imposible caminar en frente de ese árbol y no detenerse a observarlo porque su tronco y raíces eran gigantescos, con ramas gruesas y frondosas.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron para admirarlo y recordar aquella noche juntos. Ambos se vieron con ternura y sin decir palabra Candy se acercó lentamente y lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y puso su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho.

_- ¿Por qué haces esto Candy? me confundes, …_

El joven tardó unos segundos en responder al abrazo pero correspondió rodeándola tiernamente con sus brazos. Ambos lo necesitaban tanto y así se quedaron por un rato.

Luego continuaron caminando tomados del brazo. Era ya tarde y decidieron regresar a la casa. En la mansión todo estaba sumamente callado. La tía seguía en su cuarto con su enfermera, George no regresaba, a Annie y Archie parecía que se los había tragado la tierra.

- Parece que vamos a cenar solos esta noche - dijo Albert.

- Sí, eso parece –respondió ella apenada porque sabía que era parte del plan.

- ¿Nos vemos en el comedor en dos horas?

- Muy bien, hasta luego

Habían pasado casi todo el día juntos conversando, la rubia fue a su cuarto a refrescarse, se puso un vestido color verde oscuro, se recogió el cabello a los lados con pequeñas peinetas y se puso un poco de maquillaje.

- _Quiero que me vea linda, mi príncipe, tengo que contentarte y conquistarte de nuevo. _

El también fue a su habitación a refrescarse, se puso un pantalón negro y camisa color azul real. Se encontraron en el comedor a la hora indicada y el pidió que sirvieran la cena.

- Um, ¡huele rico! -dijo ella oliendo la sopa

- Es raro que Archie y Annie no hayan regresado todavía. Se que están bien si no ya lo sabría, pero me preocupan.

- No creo que tarden en regresar.

Durante la cena, se veían a los ojos por instantes y se regalaban pequeñas sonrisas. Hablaron de muchas cosas e hicieron planes para visitar a los Anderson.

- Candy, nunca dijiste cual fue la razón por la que dejaste Lakewood repentinamente aquella noche -dijo seriamente.

- Eso es un secreto –contestó sonriente- tú tienes tus secretos yo tengo los míos –añadió juguetona mientras saboreaba la sopa.

- Ah ¿sí? bueno Elisa me confesó lo que pasó esa noche. Siento mucho que te haya hecho tanto daño –continuó y tomó un sorbo de vino blanco.

- Ya no tiene importancia, eso quedó en el pasado.

- Candy, no dejes que las opiniones de otras personas te causen daño, tienes que ser fuerte.

- Albert, Elisa tenía razón en varios aspectos, sólo que para mi, lo más importante en este mundo es lo que tú piensas, se que no compartes la opinión de Elisa, por eso pude superarlo. Sólo me importas tú.

Albert se sintió desarmado al oír esas palabras, estaba seguro que ella lo quería pero pensaba que no lo amaba verdaderamente.

Quiso corresponderle, tomarla de la mano, decirle que la amaba, olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado recientemente, pero ¿cómo olvidarse que ella todavía amaba a Terry? No podía ignorarlo, su herida era profunda y no pudo decirle nada.

Después de la cena ambos pasaron al salón del té. Mientras Candy servia el té, Archie y Annie entraron sonrientes del brazo.

- ¡Que bueno que llegaron! -dijo Candy viendo a Annie en complicidad.

- Se nos hizo tarde –dijo Archie entusiasmado- Albert tienes que ir al parque central, hay un festival este fin de semana de lo mas divertido, con todo tipo de diversión y juegos, deberían de ir – el joven se dejó caer descuidadamente en un sofá.

- Si Candy, se nos fue el tiempo rapidísimo ¡nunca me divertí tanto! ¿Por qué no van?- exclamó Annie sonriente sentándose a la par de su esposo - Después se acordó que Candy estaba convaleciente- Perdóname, se me olvidó que debes de tener reposo, talvez no sea buena idea que fueran.

- Yo me siento bien –respondió la rubia con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

- Pero el doctor dijo que tenías que reposar- habló Albert.

- Te prometo que estaré bien, no haré mucho esfuerzo.

- Está bien, mañana vamos al festival – accedió sonriente.

- ¡Gracias Albert!

- ¿Vendrán ustedes con nosotros? –se dirigía a los esposos.

- N….no -dijo Annie. No tiene caso ya fuimos hoy. Diviértanse ustedes. Archie y yo tenemos otros planes –le dio un pequeño codazo a su esposo.

- Eh…sí, sí, tenemos otros planes…

Los cuatro permanecieron juntos conversando, sonriendo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Los esposos se retiraron, parecían cansados por el ajetreo en el festival.

- Albert, ¿podrían venir con nosotros los Anderson? ¡Robert se pondrá feliz!

- Sí, mañana temprano pasamos por ellos, sólo prométeme que estarás bien.

- Te lo prometo. Puedo imaginarme la cara de Robert y su hermanita cuando vean los payasos, los juegos y las golosinas. ¡Se divertirán muchísimo! –se sentía muy exaltada.

- Candy, creo que a ti te gustan las golosinas más que a Robert –dijo divertido causando en la chica una cara de indignación y luego una sonrisa.

Después de un rato, Albert la acompañó hasta su habitación.

- Buenas noches Candy.

- Buenas noches…-dijo mientras el rubio se alejaba. - ¡Albert!

El regresó

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios por lo que el rubio sonrió de medio lado, luego se marchó.

Continuara

Todas las cosas buenas a quienes esperan...vienen capitulos muy emocionantes pero debemos esperar el gran momento. Lo que todas queremos que pase, el beso, no sean mal pensadas/dos. Je, je


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo XXXIII ****Apariencias que engañan**

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó de excelente humor, se sentía totalmente recuperada. Se bañó y se puso una falda color morado y blusa blanca y zapatillas negras de poco tacón. Albert se vistió con jeans azul, camisa celeste y en el cuello llevaba colgados sus lentes oscuros.

Juntos visitaron a la tía abuela y se cercioraron que estuviera bien de salud, luego le comunicaron sus planes del día y partieron.

Después de estacionar el auto en frente del edificio de los Anderson, vieron a los individuos que una vez los atacaron. Albert los vio con desconfianza, tomó a Candy por la mano y siguieron hacia la entrada.

Robert y su madre se alegraron al recibir la invitación e inmediatamente se cambiaron de ropa para irse al festival.

Al salir del edificio los individuos todavía estaban ahí y el jefe de ellos dijo:

- ¡Hey Albert! ven, quiero hablar contigo. - Estaba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

Candy tomó a Albert por el brazo queriéndolo detener pero el le indicó con la mirada que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el rubio bruscamente aproximándose.

- Cálmate no quiero pelear – se tocó la mandíbula recordando los fuertes golpes que el rubio le dio- peleas muy bien ¿eh? Uno de estos días tienes que enseñarme algunos de tus movimientos.

- Lo siento pero no creo en la violencia, esa noche peleé para defendernos –respondió serio.

- Robert me contó que tu y la bella chica contigo han sido muy generosos, por eso me gustaría ofrecerte una disculpa por la otra noche –el hombre se paro derecho y muy solemne continuó- . La mayoría de gente rica es indiferente a la necesidad ajena, pero ustedes son distintos. Te has ganado mi respeto. Así que cuando quieras regresar a éste lugar no tendrán ningún problema, tú y tu chica.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos. Ambos querían confiar en el otro.

- Gracias.

- Es más, si alguna vez necesitas nuestra ayuda, cuenta conmigo y mi grupo, me dicen Bugsy – le extendió la mano sonriente.

- Ya conoces mi nombre, soy Albert –habló con leve sonrisa estrechando la mano. – Bugsy, ¿ves a la chica conmigo? – ambos voltearon a verla.

- ¿Si?

- Ella es intocable – Albert lo veía con ojos amenazantes. –Puedo ser tu amigo o tu peor enemigo cuando se refiere a ella.

- ¡Calmado! –dijo exaltado expresándolo también con las manos- te entiendo, ya te dije que no tendrán problemas, no te preocupes, nadie la tocará en esta vecindad.

- Bugsy, cuídate mucho, tengo que irme.

- ¡Hasta luego!

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó la rubia desconcertada cuando Albert se aproximó.

- Sí, todo bien.

En el festival, Robert pedía que lo llevaran a los juegos, a comer dulces, a ver los payasos, quería ir a todas partes a la misma vez. Todos se divirtieron, caminaron por el parque, comieron golosinas, y subieron a algunos juegos. En las pruebas de puntería Albert ganó una pelota para Robert y una muñequita para la bebé; Robert ganó un oso de peluche para Candy.

Mientras las damas tomaban un descanso y conversaban sentadas en la grama, Robert y Albert jugaban a la pelota:

- Gracias por la invitación Candy, es un día maravilloso y Robert se divierte mucho –brevemente, ambas voltearon la vista a los jóvenes jugando - También gracias por toda la ropa de invierno que recibimos –puso su mano en la de Candy.

- No hay por qué darlas, gracias a usted por aceptar los regalos.

Desde lejos Robert le gritó a la rubia que Albert sí era muy bueno jugando soccer, observación que Candy entendió de inmediato recordando el día que Robert había dicho que Dylan era muy malo en ese deporte.

Candy se imaginó a Albert jugando con alguno de sus hijos y tubo la certeza que en el futuro sería un buen padre.

Mas tarde dejaron a los Anderson en su casa y durante el viaje de regreso a la mansión, Candy pensaba en lo paciente que Albert había sido con los niños.

Se imaginó a ella y Albert en los jardines de Lakewood rodeados de muchos hijos jugando y saltando por todo el patio. Luego se imaginó a Albert trabajando en la oficina mientras ella se quedaba en casa atendiendo a los niños. Todos esos pensamientos le causaron ternura y una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿En qué piensas Candy? -preguntó cuando la vio sonreír.

- ¿Eh? en lo divertido que la pasamos hoy – respondió cubriendo sus verdaderos pensamientos.

- Sí, no hay nada más lindo que la sonrisa de los niños.

- Te gustan mucho ¿verdad?

- Sí, al igual que a ti.

- Quieres mucho a Robert, ¿verdad?

- A sí es, él va a extrañar mucho a su padre. Haré que tenga una buena educación y cuidaré de su madre y la bebé hasta que él lo pueda hacer por sí mismo.

Continuaba manejando sin desprender la vista de la carretera a la vez que continuaba hablando:

- Recuerdo lo mucho que extrañé a mis padres, luego la muerte de Rosemary, fue muy doloroso para mí, fue cuando te vi por primera vez – la vio de reojo por un instante.

- A pesar que estabas muy triste me hiciste sonreír con tu música. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

- ¡Caracoles arrastrándose! Ja, ja ¡dijiste que llevaba puesta una falda! ¡Que linda es la ingenuidad de los niños!- Albert sonreía con gran entusiasmo causando la misma reacción en ella.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Apenas tenía seis años, no sabia nada de los trajes de los altos Escoceses y las gaitas.

Esa noche en la mansión Ardley la familia cenó junta inclusive la tía abuela Elroy estuvo presente.

Candy se sentía triste porque no recuperaba el amor de Albert, aunque tenia al amigo, no era suficiente y a la mañana siguiente tenía que marcharse.

Al día siguiente, Albert, Archie y Annie la despidieron en la puerta. Candy subió a un carruaje de la familia que la llevaría directo al hospital Santa Juana.

Algunas de sus compañeras enfermeras le dieron la bienvenida y mostraron alegría por su recuperación. Le dijeron que se habían enterado que un apuesto joven, la había atendido toda la noche cuando estuvo enferma y que la envidiaban.

Flammy le contó que la noche que estuvo enferma, ella había tenido guardia y vio como Albert la había acostado en su pecho, la abrazaba y que no dejaba de ponerle compresos fríos toda la noche. A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, también a Judy y hasta Flammy mostró ternura.

En la noche, Candy contestó una carta que Michael le había enviado, se alegró mucho de saber que ya estaba adelantado en sus estudios y que estaba haciendo planes para viajar a Chicago a pasar unos días con su prima y visitarla.

Dos semanas pasaron rápido. Candy trabajó duro en el hospital y casi todos los días asistía en partos, otras veces en cirugías, la mayoría de amputación en soldados de guerra. Fueron dos semanas difíciles para la enfermera. Llegaba a su casa tarde y muy agotada, no le había quedado tiempo ni siquiera para salir a caminar y relajarse.

Durante esas dos semanas los rubios se distanciaron mucho, Albert estaba resuelto a no buscarla. Por su parte, Candy estaba absorta en su profesión, aunque siempre lo recordaba. Tuvo el impulso de buscarlo los fines de semana, pero tuvo miedo de ser rechazada. Había tratado de vencer la barrera entre ellos los últimos días que estuvieron juntos pero le fue imposible. Sabía que siempre podría encontrar el amigo en Albert, pero ella buscaba al hombre y él estaba herido y distante.

Para Albert las semanas fueron similares, sus días estuvieron llenos de trabajo, talvez debido a que era otoño y los centros comerciales y bancos estaban repletos de gente preparándose para el fin del año.

El magnate viajaba todos los días de su casa a la oficina del banco en la ciudad. El recuerdo de la rubia permanecía en su mente, la extrañaba tremendamente, tuvo el impulso de buscarla en el hospital o en su casa pero había dicho que no tenía caso hacerlo, que de alguna manera tenía que olvidarla.

Todavía no entendía por qué no se había ido lejos como su mente le indicaba. Por las tardes caminaba solo por el jardín o por el bosque de su mansión, montaba a caballo o paseaba por el lago, la recordaba a cada instante, pensaba que quería tenerla junto a él, si tan sólo lo amara.

Mediante estos días, el señor Thomas y Candy organizaron un picnic con los Clairy y una caminata por el parque para el domingo venidero.

El viernes por la tarde, mientras Candy se preparaba algo de comer, escuchó un toque a la puerta:

- ¿Quién es?

- Señorita Candy, vengo de parte del señor William.

Su corazón brincó de la emoción y abrió la puerta

- Señorita Candy, el señor William le manda un recado y me dijo que esperara respuesta.

- Ah, ¡gracias! espere un momento entonces.

Abrió el sobre impaciente_: _

_Hola Candy, _

_Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien, por favor no dudes en buscarnos cuando necesites algo. Sabes que puedes contar con nuestro apoyo. _

_Albert_

Después de leer la nota, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse deprimida. Si bien era cierto, Albert mostraba preocupación por ella, pero la nota era escrita por un Albert distante, era el amigo no su enamorado.

No decía que la extrañaba, sus notas anteriores decían "Tuyo", hoy sólo "Albert". Entendía por qué actuaba así, pero ¿Cómo decirle que estaba equivocado cuando no le salían las palabras? ¿Cómo recuperarlo, y destruir la coraza de protección que él ahora llevaba puesta?

Candy escribió la nota de respuesta, y más tarde en su mansión, el rubio la leía:

_Querido Albert,_

_He tenido mucho trabajo. El tiempo ha pasado corriendo y parece que fue ayer que estuve con ustedes, contigo…Yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Saludos a la tía Elroy, Archie y a Annie. _

_Te quiere y te extraña, _

_Candy_

Después de leer la nota Albert sintió que quería salir a buscarla pero no lo hizo. Luchaba contra sí mismo, la amaba, pero ella a él no, pensaba.

Quería alejarse de ella y tratar de olvidarla, o dar tiempo a que ella olvidara, no sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía que el tiempo le traería respuestas que él no encontraba.

El día Domingo era día de picnic para la rubia. La señora Clairy se encargó de toda la comida. Conversaron de muchas cosas pero evitaron el tema de la guerra porque Candy y Dylan veían las consecuencias casi a diario en la sala de cirugías.

Entre buena conversación, galletas, té, comida y risas, el tiempo se fue volando.

La tarde comenzó a hacer su aparición, el clima era fresco y se sentía que muy pronto la época del frío entraría.

El grupo decidió caminar por el inmenso parque Nacional de Chicago.

Los caballeros gentilmente ofrecieron el brazo a sus acompañantes. Primero caminaban el doctor Clairy y Candy de su brazo, luego el señor Thomas y de su brazo la señora Clairy, caminando a unos pasos detrás de ellos.

Dylan era un joven muy apuesto, ese día no llevaba puestos sus lentes y sus ojos verdes claro resplandecían más que nunca debido al hermoso contraste con su camisa color negro, manga larga y jeans azul.

Caminaron un buen trecho, el señor Thomas y la señora Clairy, siempre tenían mucho de que platicar.

Candy le contaba a Dylan sobre los niños del hogar de Pony, de Tom y Jimmy que fueron adoptados y de Clin su mascota y Miena. Venían caminando sonrientes, sin imaginarse que a lo lejos Albert caminaba hacia el grupo y que pronto se encontrarían.

Dylan había estado esperando la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella y vio que era un momento oportuno:

- siempre me esquivas cuando quiero hablar de lo que siento por ti - dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mano de la chica, en su brazo.

- Pensé que ya éramos amigos Dylan –respondió un poco molesta mientras suavemente soltaba el fuerte brazo.

- He tratado de olvidarte, pensé que ya lo había conseguido, pero no puedo. El hecho de saber que no eres la novia de Albert, me da esperanzas. Yo te haría muy feliz, quiero demostrártelo. – Tomó de nuevo la mano de ella y la puso sobre su brazo.

- Dylan, cualquier chica estaría encantada de salir contigo, eres bueno, inteligente y muy apuesto – exclamó juguetona- pero en mi corazón ya existe Albert, seamos amigos, no insistas por favor –dijo apenada.

- él te hace sufrir, ¿o me lo vas a negar? se te nota en la mirada –dijo buscando los ojos esmeralda.

- El no me hace sufrir, sólo hay un mal entendido entre nosotros, eso es todo – le devolvió la mirada.

- Está bien, dejaremos el tema por ahora, hasta la siguiente oportunidad.

Dylan vio que la rubia estaba un poco molesta y quiso animarla y cambiar el tema.

- ¿Por qué no me sigues contando de Clin y Miena las mascotas del Hogar de Pony?

La sonrisa volvió a los labios de la rubia y continuaron con una plática amena.

Albert caminaba sólo y pensativo por el parque, meditando en lo que debería de hacer. Estaba entre dos caminos, irse o quedarse, escuchar a su mente o a su corazón.

Desde que se enteró que Candy no lo amaba verdaderamente había querido irse lejos pero cuando ella enfermó y pensó que la podía perder para siempre, entendió lo mucho que la amaba y no quería dejarla. Sabía que ella lo quería, pero eso no era suficiente, le atormentaba saber que todavía amara a Terry.

A lo lejos escuchó las risas de un grupo que se acercaba y vio que eran Candy y Dylan que se aproximaban tomados del brazo.

Ellos no se percataban que Albert los observaba porque estaban totalmente inmersos en su conversación. El rubio tuvo tiempo suficiente para contemplar la sonriente pareja de jóvenes acercándose.

En su pecho, sintió como su corazón se apretó de celos. Tenia que admitir que hacían una bonita pareja. Parecía que se entendían muy bien por la expresión de alegría en sus rostros.

Después de sentir celos, se sintió ridículo y se enojó consigo mismo.

_- ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por lo que debo de hacer? Es obvio que a ella no le afecta en nada lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. ¿A quien ama? ¿A Terry o a Dylan? – _hizo una sonrisa cínica_- ¡Que me importa! Dejó en claro que no soy yo._

Sabía perfectamente cómo controlar sus emociones y estaba listo para dar su mejor actuación al encontrarlos.

Fue Dylan que lo vio primero a pocos pasos de distancia. Candy vio la seriedad en el rostro de Dylan y vio hacia el frente, ahí estaba Albert.

Los caballeros se veían fijamente a los ojos, azul celeste contra verde claro, mantuvieron la mirada por algunos segundos que a Candy le parecieron casi una eternidad.

Candy sentía que su corazón se salía del sitio, estaba inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer o decir.

- Hola Albert - dijo Dylan con leve sonrisa.

- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! –respondió sonriente el rubio.

- ¡Albert! ¿Cómo estas! - habló el señor Thomas alegre acercándose a estrechar la mano.

- Muy bien señor Thomas, - le devolvió el apretón de manos- hace una linda tarde y al igual que ustedes quise aprovecharla.

- ¡Es una espléndida tarde!, - añadió el hombre mayor- y pensar que en sólo un par de meses llegará el cruel invierno.

- Por favor sigan con su paseo, fué un gusto verlos.

Los rubios se vieron a los ojos brevemente. Candy tenía un hueco en el estómago y por primera vez no pudo leer lo que sus ojos le decían, Albert tenía una mirada como ausente, vacía y una leve sonrisa, casi cínica.

- Adiós Candy -dijo Albert secamente.

- Adiós – su voz era tenue y triste.

El señor Thomas y la señora Clairy decidieron sentarse un rato en una banca mientras Dylan y Candy siguieron caminando muy despacio.

Albert siguió su camino pensando en lo que acababa de presenciar.

Cruzó su camino con un jovencito en bicicleta que parecía no poder mantener el equilibrio, estaba aprendiendo a manejarla. El chico iba a considerable velocidad en la dirección del grupo de conocidos que había dejado atrás.

El rubio instintivamente se detuvo, volteó su rostro pensando que el chico podría ser un peligro, y pensó en Candy.

Vio como el jovencito no veía hacia el frente sino hacia abajo tratando de mantener el equilibrio. No esperó ni un segundo más y corrió tras el niño quien iba directo hacia Candy.

Dylan y Candy no se percataban que por sus espaldas les aguardaba un peligro.

Rápidamente pensó en detener la bicicleta pero temió hacerle daño al chico, en lugar de eso iba a apartar a Candy del camino.

Sus largas piernas eran una ventaja en esos momentos. Segundos antes que el chico golpeara a Candy por la espalda, Albert ágilmente la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola con fuerza.

Candy se sorprendió ante aquel tirón brusco de su brazo, por un momento pensó que Albert, en un arranque de celos llegaba a arrebatarla del brazo de Dylan.

Luego ella y Dylan vieron asombrados que Albert había evitado que el muchachito colisionara con ella.

A lo lejos vieron como el jovencito se dejó caer en la grama con la bicicleta. Albert fue a buscarlo, le preguntó si estaba bien. El chico asintió con la cabeza, sólo estaba un poco asustado y se disculpó por la imprudencia.

Dylan fue donde el jovencito para revisarlo y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

- ¿Estás bien Candy? no te hice daño ¿verdad? –el rubio estaba preocupado.

- Estoy bien…-dijo asombrada – gracias a ti estoy bien - Candy fijaba sus ojos a los de él. ¿Cómo era posible? siempre estaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Albert definitivamente era su ángel protector.

- Me alegro…bueno…adiós – dijo retirándose.

Candy lo vio alejarse rápidamente, iba a ir detrás de él pero Dylan la detuvo del brazo.

- No – dijo firme – vienes conmigo.

Dylan tenía razón, no podía dejarlo plantado en medio del parque.

- Perdón – se sintió apenada.

No la dejó en libertad para ir tras Albert, su orgullo de hombre no se lo permitió.

- Disculpa Candy, no me percaté del peligro, debí de estar más alerta y no pude protegerte.

- ¿Cómo hubieras podido? El niño venía a nuestras espaldas. Es una gran coincidencia que Albert siempre esté cerca, él me ha salvado varias veces.

Candy relató las muchas veces que Albert la había rescatado. Dylan sintió que había perdido ante Albert, ella no hacía otra cosa que hablar del rubio con admiración.

Después de caminar un rato más, el grupo decidió regresar a sus casas.

Cuando Albert regresó a su casa fue directo a su despacho. Se sirvió una copa de Courviousier. Se sentía cansado y molesto, no sabía como iba a continuar su vida con tantas responsabilidades encima y más que todo sin tener el amor de la mujer que amaba.

Su mente se ofuscaba, se sintió inseguro. Había vivido lindos momentos junto a ella que le habían hecho pensar que lo amaba a él, sin embargo hoy se veía equivocado. Hoy entendía claramente porque Candy no se había entregado verdaderamente…no lo amaba, eso lo destrozaba...

Tres días después, un día miércoles, Albert recibió por el correo una nota de Candy:

_Querido Albert:_

_Deseo que estés bien. Se que debes de estar muy ocupado, pero me gustaría que tomáramos el té juntos. ¿Que te parece el Viernes? Me gustaría hablar contigo. _

_Candy _

Albert no pudo ocultar su alegría ante la invitación. De repente su día se convirtió en ¡un gran día! El mejor en dos semanas, se acordó de los consejos de George, hacía ya algunas semanas y decidió asistir a la cita.

Continuará

Calemoon, gracias, que tengas un lindo viaje!

Un poquito mas y entraremos en una nueva etapa de la historia, luego viene la etapa cuspide. Gracias a todos/das por seguir mi pequena historia.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo XXXIV ****Un problema de recién casados**

El día tan esperado para ambos llegó. Empezó el día de trabajo muy alegre y apenas tomó su almuerzo porque quería terminar tus tareas temprano.

Flammy y Judy la vieron muy contenta…se imaginaron que tenía que ver con Albert y le ayudaron a hacer algunas de sus labores. Candy les agradeció su compañerismo y se sintió apreciada por sus compañeras.

Salió una hora y media más temprano lo cual le dio tiempo de pasar por el super mercado, luego se detuvo en una florería y compró un lindo ramo de flores para adornar su apartamento, luego regresó a casa.

Puso a hornear unas galletitas, comenzó a limpiar y adornar la casa y asegurarse que todo estuviera decoroso. Después vió la hora y decidió tomar un rápido baño.

Se puso un vestido azul marino y zapatillas negras de tacón, se sujetó el cabello a los lados con pequeños pendientes y se puso un poco de maquillaje.

Nuevamente se aseguró que todo estuviera limpio, caminó por la cocina, la sala y el comedor.

Comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago, pero sabía muy bien la razón. El caballero que esperaba era sumamente importante en su vida, era el hombre que amaba.

A medida el tiempo transcurría, la aflicción en el estómago se hacia más grande y no sabía que hacer.

Llamaron a la puerta. Candy no preguntó quien era, solo abrió portando una gran sonrisa.

- Albert - dijo tiernamente sintiendo su corazón desbocarse de la emoción.

- Hola Candy, te traje ésto – le entregó un ramo de rosas.

- Gracias, están preciosas – dijo oliendo una- Pasa, siéntate por favor.

El rubio entró y se puso cómodo en el sofá mientras Candy fue a poner las flores en un florero, luego lo colocó en el centro de la mesa del comedor y se sentó cerca del joven.

- No has cambiando nada en el apartamento, -dijo el rubio viendo a su alrededor.

- En verdad casi no me queda tiempo, especialmente las últimas dos semanas he estado muy ocupada, desafortunadamente con pacientes heridos en la guerra.

- Escogiste una profesión gratificante pero difícil Candy, tendrás que ser fuerte.

- Lo se, algunas veces te confieso que me perturba demasiado, especialmente cuando asisto en cirugías de amputaciones – añadió bajando el rostro.

Instintivamente él se acercó un poco a ella y le tomó la mano.

- No estés triste, eres una magnífica enfermera y en esos momentos lo que ellos necesitan es de una persona capacitada y tú eres esa persona.

- Gracias –respondió mas animada.

- ¿Me permites servir el té?

- Por supuesto, ésta es tu casa.

A Candy le encantaba ver a Albert desplegarse por la casa como si el todavía viviera ahí. Conocía donde estaba todo y por algunos momentos parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Albert extrañaba el apartamento, pero más que todo extrañaba la cercanía con ella.

Después de servir el té, se sentaron a la mesa.

- Umm, estas galletas son mis favoritas - dijo el joven saboreando una.

- Ya lo sé, por eso las hice

- Gracias – se sintió halagado.

Al cabo de un par de minutos:

- ¡Veo que tu apetito no ha cambiado Candy! te las estás acabando todas – lo dijo divertido.

Candy hizo un gesto gracioso, pero se sintió apenada.

- Es que casi no comí durante el almuerzo y no tuve tiempo…

- Entonces prepararé algo delicioso – sin esperar respuesta fue a la cocina y ella lo siguió.

- Albert me da pena que cocines, eres mi invitado…

- Tontita, pero acepto que seas mi ayudante, voy a preparar una deliciosa sopa, ¿Te parece?

- ¡Claro que sí!

Muy alegres de estar juntos comenzaron con la preparación de los alimentos, él le decía lo que tenía que hacer y ella obedecía. Candy se sentía más que contenta por volver a compartir momentos tan significativos con su príncipe y él de estar junto a ella.

Después de un rato, el apartamento fue invadido por deliciosos aromas y después de un rato más, comían.

- Está delicioso Albert, gracias. No quiero que pienses que te invité para que cocines – hizo un gesto juguetón.

- Ya lo sé, no tienes que dar las gracias, sabes que lo hago con gusto.

- ¡Tienes muy buena sazón! –exclamó naturalmente entre mordiscos lo cual le causó gracia al joven.

- Después de un rato, terminaron de comer, ella recogió los platos de la mesa y los llevó al lavamanos. Muy sonrientes, trabajaron en equipo, ella lavaba y Albert le ayudaba a secar los platos y guardarlos.

Después ambos fueron a la sala. Albert vio el periódico sobre la mesa y se sentó a leerlo.

Ese era el momento que ella esperaba, necesitaba aclarar todo con el, pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo?; estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba?, de alguna manera tenia que recuperarlo:

- Albert, hay algo... que quiero decirte – el chico dejó de leer, bajó el periódico y le prestó toda su atención.

Candy sentía un leve temblor en su cuerpo:

- Albert.… yo…me gustaría...quisiera...explicarte…aquellos poemas que leí….yo… yo… en verdad…tenia miedo…yo…

- No hablemos de eso, ¿quieres? –expresó el joven secamente. Su actitud cambio de repente.

- Pero necesito explicarte…es que…

Albert se sintió enojado al recordar aquella triste tarde que la vio llorando por Terry.

- Sentiste miedo ¿de que? ¿que descubriera que todavía amas a Terry? – Candy se movió en su asiento para verlo de frente.

- ¡no! por supuesto que no.

El joven se puso de pie y ella hizo lo mismo.

- no tienes porque sentirte mal por haber expresado lo que sientes, yo lo entiendo –dijo naturalmente.

- No Albert, no es…como tú piensas.

- Entonces ¿Cómo? Explícamelo, porque no te entiendo. Me confundes. Se que te pasa algo, y no me lo dices…

Dios, ¿Cómo hablarle? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salía ningún sonido, solo sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Se sentía demasiado vulnerable ante su presencia. ¿Cómo explicarle que tenía miedo de entregarse plenamente al inmenso amor que ya desbordaba en su corazón? nunca antes había amado de esa manera … ¿era apropiado confesarle que estaba loca por el? ¿Por qué Albert no se daba cuenta, que cuando el estaba cerca sus rodillas perdían fuerza? Aquel hombre, la atraía tanto… sentía que su cuerpo era llamado hacia él como un imán atrae el acero, ¿no se daba cuenta el de eso? Era casi insoportable estar cerca y no abrazarlo, besarlo…pero si lo hacia y le declaraba su amor, se exponía de nuevo al dolor que ya había experimentado antes…

Candy lo vio de mal humor, no quería arruinar el momento. Por más que trataba de decirle lo que sentía verdaderamente, no podía. Por eso quiso abandonar el tema.

- Hablaremos en otro momento- dijo apenas suavemente.

Albert vio un par de bellísimas y tristes esmeraldas que le transmitían calidez y amor, pero no quiso agraviar mas el momento, por eso también quiso dejar el tema a un lado.

No quería entristecerla, habían pasado una tarde amena. En un instante recordó los consejos de George hacía ya algunas semanas y por eso dijo:

- ¿te gustaría acompañarme al teatro? Tengo entendido que mañana es el estreno de una obra muy interesante –dijo el joven sonriente.

Vio complacido como el rostro de la dama se iluminó de alegría:

- mañana es el estreno de la primera parte, y el Domingo la conclusión, es una obra distinta a las que has visto, creo que te gustará. ¿Que te parece?

- ¡Me encantaría! –dijo con luz de alegría en sus ojos.

- paso por ti a las cinco.

- Si.

- Entonces me voy.

El tiernamente la besó en la mejilla.

- Hata mañana Candy.

- Hasta mañana Albert

Al día siguiente Albert se despertó de excelente humor, tomó el desayuno temprano y decidió trabajar un poco en su despacho.

Mas tarde, Archie, se reunió con el en el despacho para trabajar juntos un rato pero su sobrino estaba de muy mal humor por lo que entendió que algo había pasado entre el y Annie.

- ¿Qué te pasa Archie? Dejemos esto –puso los documentos sobre la mesa, dejándolos a un lado, - dime ¿qué te pasa?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Se trata de Annie y de mí. En realidad son tonterías lo admito, ella es excelente esposa, sólo que…he perdido toda privacidad, otras veces quisiera que fuera más divertida, creo que soy yo el del problema y me siento confundido.

- ¿Has hablado ésto con ella?

- No quiero lastimarla, es lo último que haría.

- Debes de hablar sinceramente con ella. Lo que pasa entre ustedes es algo normal en parejas recién casadas. Tienen que ajustarse a su nueva vida juntos. –Hizo una pausa tramando una idea - Se me ocurre…hoy en la tarde Candy y yo iremos a una obra de teatro, ¿por qué no nos acompañan? así se distraen un poco. Se que a Candy le encantará verlos.

- Me gusta la idea.

El joven Cornwell vio a su tío de excelente humor, por eso continuó:

- Albert, puedo preguntarte ¿cómo anda todo contigo y Candy?

Albert se quedó callado por un instante y bajó la mirada.

- Somos buenos amigos y no importa donde yo esté, siempre tendrá mi apoyo, es lo único que tengo claro en estos momentos –dijo el rubio pensativo.

- Deja que pase un tiempo.

- Lo sé o por lo menos, eso espero….- el brillo volvió a sus ojos celestes y continuó sonriente - Ya tengo reservado el mejor palco así que prepárense.

- Gracias, eres ¡un excelente amigo, tío William!

Albert hizo un gesto de molestia, luego sonrió y dijo:

- Deja lo de tío, me haces sentir demasiado mayor, mejor ve a hablar con tu esposa.

Ese día, la rubia despertó de excelente humor. Tomó el desayuno y después salió a la calle. Pasó por una tienda donde vendían exquisitos perfumes y fragancias para el baño.

En un aparador vio un bellísimo vestido con falda larga color azul y blusa color verde con encajes. Recordó los ojos azules de Albert y el color verde de sus ojos, ¡la perfecta combinación para esta noche! se dijo a si misma desbordando alegría.

Mas tarde, preparó algo ligero para su almuerzo. Tiempo después se dio un largo baño relajante en las fragancias que había comprado, también enjuagó su cabello en aromas herbales y dejó que el viento lo secara. Recordó la forma en que Dorothy una vez onduló su cabello, e imitó el proceso. Se lo recogió a los lados y se puso un par de aretes pequeños al color de la blusa. También se maquilló en tono rosado y un toque más fuerte en los labios.

Esperaba ansiosa a que llegara el momento en que vería de nuevo a su amado Príncipe de la Colina.

Continuará

Calemoon, gracias.

Chicas/cos gracias por sus comentarios, los leo todos. Se que estamos anciosos porque los rubios finalmente se declaren y se que algunas veces la espera, desespera! pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Los rubios son los que viven esta historia, yo solo la escribo tal y como ellos me la contaron a mi, asi que no nos queda mas que esperar. Lo que si puedo decir es que falta muy poco para que ocurra lo que tanto deseamos, luego la historia cambia a una etapa donde su relacion se hara muy solida, solo asi podran vencer la gran prueva que se les vendra encima. Nos leemos!


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo XXXV ****Noche de drama **

Llegó la hora prevista. Escuchó la bocina del auto de Albert y salió a la ventana.

Su rostro se iluminó en entusiasmo cuando vio a los tres saludándola con la mano. Annie y Archie en el asiento trasero, Albert conducia.

Ella los saludó y les dijo que ya bajaba. Fue por su pequeña cartera y abrigo, se vio una vez más al espejo y abrió la puerta para salir.

Parado en frente de ella estaba Albert, luciendo radiante con un traje formal con chaqueta y pantalón azul marino, camisa y corbata azul celeste. Candy sintió fuertes pálpitos en el corazón:

- ¡Te ves radiante Candy! –exclamó encantado.

- Gracias, tu también – le dijo un poco sonrojada.

- Gracias. Le dije a los Cornwell que podían acompañarnos.

- Por supuesto, es lindo estar rodeada de las personas que quieres –la chica no podía dejar de sonreír.

El le ofreció su brazo y salieron.

Durante el camino al teatro, Candy pensaba que se sentía plena y muy contenta porque el hombre que amaba estaba a su lado y sus mejores amigos la acompañaban. Dio gracias a Dios por ese momento, por la buena amistad y amor entre ellos.

Al llegar al teatro Candy se sorprendió por la belleza arquitectónica del edificio. Luego se fijó en la gran cantidad de personas reunidas esa noche, todas vistiendo atuendos formales. Habían carruajes y autos por todas partes, periodistas con cámaras, y por supuesto las jóvenes fans de los actores con fotografías de su actor o actriz favoritos.

Se bajaron del auto y un empleado llevó el auto a estacionarlo. El grupo entró y buscó sus asientos en el palco.

Candy notó impresionada los bellos y elegantes detalles del interior. Las enormes cortinas que cubrían el escenario indicaban que éste seria impresionante y la obra espectacular.

Albert notó lo bien que Archie y Annie se llevaban y entendió que todo había salido bien en su plática. Los esposos se sentaron en los asientos del frente mientras que Albert y Candy tomaron los asientos de atrás. La vista desde el palco era excelente, cualquier asiento era perfecto.

Antes de comenzar la función, Albert le explicó a la rubia un poco sobre la obra para que entendiera mejor la presentación. Ella por su parte hizo su mejor esfuerzo por escuchar la explicación pero la cercanía del joven la distraía. Los asientos estaban pegados uno al otro, además Albert tenía que acercarse a su oído para hablarle en voz baja porque la función estaba próxima a comenzar.

Su voz suave y profunda era cautivadora. Imposible concentrarse... la belleza del rostro varonil era impresionante. Pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos celestes y trató de disfrazar su mirada de amor por una de interés en la plática.

El trataba de decirle algo que ella no podía escuchar por mas que quisiera, estaba absorta recorriendo con sus ojos las largas pestañas, las anchas cejas, la fina nariz, y los labios del hombre que amaba tanto.

Albert vio la mirada de amor de ella y la seriedad en su mirada. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo en segundos. De repente, dejó de hablar, se vieron tiernamente a los ojos, bajó la vista a los deseables labios rojos y se acercó a ella lentamente… en ese momento se abrió el telón y la sala se llenó de fuertes aplausos, lo cual rompió el hechizo entre ambos.

Un impresionante escenario apareció representando alguna gran ciudad en America, de una época antigua, las calles y casas ilustradas parecían sobrias y oscuras.

Poco a poco el principio de la historia fue desarrollándose en un ambiente gótico y misterioso, oscuro y casi espeluznante que duraría durante toda la obra. Muchas veces Candy tuvo que tomar la mano de Albert para no espantarse y lo mismo hizo Annie con Archie.

Llegó la hora del intermedio y todos bajaron al vestíbulo. Los caballeros trajeron algunos refrescos, luego el grupo comentó sobre la obra, también discutieron algunas dudas que tenían sobre la trama, y comentaron sobre las grandiosas actuaciones especialmente de los jóvenes actores, un niño de talvez 12 años y una niña talvez de 14. Luego las damas fueron al tocador y más tarde se incorporaron con los caballeros.

Era hora de tomar de nuevo sus asientos. El telón se abrió y mostró otro impresionante montaje, esta vez de alguna ciudad en Londres. La escenografia era igual de gótica y oscura.

A medida que la obra continuaba, Albert adivinaba cómo Candy se sentía por la expresión en su rostro. La obra estaba llena de misterio por eso ella buscaba el fuerte brazo como apoyo, luego el se acercó a hablarle al oído:

- Te dije que sería distinta a lo que has visto hasta ahora.

Ella sólo pudo sonreír porque si volteaba, quedaría totalmente pegada al rostro de él. Sintió el aliento fresco del joven en su oído y en su mejilla, causando un delicioso cosquilleo en su estómago y que su corazón palpitara con rapidéz.

Después que él se separó, lo vió y le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

En un momento violento de la trama, Candy no pudo evitar exaltarse y poner una cara de espanto por lo que Albert la tomó de la mano; Annie escondió el rostro en el hombro de Archie. Un par de minutos después que la escena pasara, Albert se acercó a la rubia y le habló suavemente al oído:

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes miedo?

Todo pasó en segundos, ella sintió que los labios del joven tocaron levemente su oído, sintió el aliento cálido en su mejilla e instintivamente cerró los ojos en placer.

El sintió la reacción de ella. Se acercó más como si eso fuera posible, pero lo hizo. De nuevo ella sintió una corriente de deseo atravesando su cuerpo y añoró que aquellos labios la besaran.

Levemente la chica giró el rostro, hasta que su mejilla tocó los labios del joven. El sintió como ella le entregaba su mejilla, abrió levemente sus labios y le dio un profundo y prolongado beso…ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Después, Albert se apartó lentamente y ambos sonrieron y apretaron más sus manos.

La primera parte de la obra terminó, fervientes aplausos llenaron el teatro por un largo rato.

El grupo salió del palco, las damas del brazo de los caballeros.

Durante el camino de regreso, el grupo discutió un poco más sobre la obra. Candy comentó que después de tanto misterio no sabía cómo iba a conciliar el sueño, lo cual pareció divertido al resto.

Al llegar al edificio, Albert la acompañó hasta la entrada de su apartamento, ella abrió la puerta y sonriendo le dijo:

- Gracias Albert, fue una noche maravillosa.

- Pensé que estabas perturbada. No es una historia de amor como Romeo y Julieta.

- No, la historia es sumamente interesante, hasta me identifico un poco con ella. El actor principal es un huérfano que busca ser un caballero, no puedo esperar ver el desenlace, sólo que me asusté mucho, pero me divertí –concluyó juguetona.

El se acercó a ella, con sus manos pidió las manos de ella, luego la vio fijamente a los ojos y ella cayó en el hechizo. Sintió que él no se acercaría más, por eso ella tímidamente tomó un paso adelante, luego ambos soltaron sus manos y se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo.

_-__Tus ojos me dicen algo que tus labios no se atreven a decir -_ pensó él_._

_-Te amo Albert, no sabes cuánto te amo -_ pensó ella_._

- Te veo mañana a la misma hora, buenas noches pequeña.

- Hasta mañana _mi amor - _pensó ella.

En su habitación mientras se desvestía, Candy se acordó de aquel beso en la mejilla y del deseo que le causó. En su mente vio su imagen vestida de novia junto a Albert como su esposo. No pudo dejar de pensar en él, hasta que se quedó dormida.

En su habitación Albert también revivía los momentos con ella y pensaba.

_- __Mañana la veré de nuevo, ¿qui__é__n soy en verdad para ella? _

El día Domingo la rubia se despertó tarde, luego se preparó algo de almorzar. Después de un rato comenzó con el mismo ritual del día anterior tomando un baño en fragancias y loción en su cuerpo. Se puso un lindo vestido largo color dorado que hacia perfecta combinación con su cabellera rubia. Se recogió el cabello a los lados dejando que una cascada de rizos cayera delicadamente sobre su espalda. Se veía elegantísima y sensual con ese peinado.

La hora llegó.

Si dirigió a abrir la puerta ante el llamado sintiendo que su corazón latía fuertemente.

- Hola Candy...-hubo un silencio, Albert no podía creer sus ojos- ¡estás preciosa!

- Gracias, y tú muy buen mozo –exclamó sonriente al verlo tan elegante en un traje color negro, camisa blanca, corbata dorada.

- ¿Lista?

- Lista - El le ofreció el brazo y salieron de la casa.

Ya en el teatro, el grupo tomó los mismos asientos de la noche anterior.

Más tarde como parte de la trama, un personaje sufre quemaduras en su cuerpo causándole la muerte. Todo pareció tan real que Candy tuvo que tomar el brazo de Albert como apoyo. Albert se acercó a ella, parecía que sus cuerpos necesitaban uno del otro y aprovecharon la situación para permanecer muy cerca el resto de la presentación.

La obra tuvo un justo final, el personaje principal logró obtener una mejor posición económica y había esperanza que la única mujer que amó en su vida le correspondiera a pesar de los altos y bajos que habían experimentado.

Los aplausos llenaron el teatro, el público estaba de pie, algunos derramando lágrimas aclamando las excelentes actuaciones y los actores agradecieron al público. Después de un largo rato de aplausos, el telón se cerró.

Durante la salida, Candy sentía las manos de Albert en su cintura, protegiéndola de grupos de personas que se acumulaban a su alrededor. La tomaba de la mano y la guiaba por el camino a seguir, siempre estaba cerca de ella.

En el camino, el rubio se encontró con varios conocidos. Los saludó, conversó con ellos un rato pero nunca la soltó de su brazo.

Albert parecía no darle importancia al hecho que la gente se hiciera la idea de un posible romance entre ellos.

Candy no dejaba de sentirse apenada, el era un hombre muy importante. Observaba como grupos de señoritas lo veían tratando de llamar su atención con una mirada mientras que la gente mayor se detenía por segundos para asegurarse de quien se trataba.

Cuando Albert sintió la incomodidad de la chica debido a la gente curiosa, la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola hacia su cuerpo.

En ese instante, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo, no solo por la imponente y gallarda figura a su lado, sino que la hacia sentir muy importante para él.

Se despidieron de las amistades y se dirigieron a la salida.

Candy se despidió de los esposos Cornwell. Albert la llevó hasta la puerta del apartamento, le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

- Buenas noches Candy.

- Albert, gracias. Gracias por tu compañía estos días…_Como me gustaría que te quedaras en el apartamento….pero nunca podria verte como un hermano _- pensó ella.

_- Todo ha cambiado entre nosotros, me gustas mucho Candy….__, es mejor que me vaya -_ pensó él como adivinando sus pensamientos.- Gracias a ti por tu compañía, que descanses.

- Tu también_. _

Los siguientes cuatro días de trabajo para Candy fueron extenuantes. Tenía un paciente difícil, un joven herido en la guerra, le habían amputado una pierna y sufría no sólo de dolores físicos sino también de trauma psicológico. El chico era insoportable, irritante, y algunas veces le tiraba la comida en muestra de rebeldía.

Los doctores le habían dicho que poco a poco su cuerpo se acostumbraría a la falta del miembro y que los dolores cesarían. Sin embargo para él, el dolor interno era más fuerte, pensaba que su vida ya no tenía sentido, que era un inútil, y que nunca encontraría alguien que lo amara, por eso quería morir o suicidarse.

Candy se sentía exhausta porque había que vigilarlo constantemente, se sentía psicológicamente perturbada. Veía los resultados de la guerra y sentía que los tiempos cambiaban rápidamente hacia lo peor. Annie ya tenía a Archie, ¿y ella? Recordó que un día Albert había expresado su preocupación que estuviera sola en una ciudad tan grande. De repente quería refugiarse en los brazos de su príncipe o regresar al hogar de Pony, con ellos se sentía en casa, a salvo de cualquier peligro. Ya no quería estar sola.

Ese día, el joven paciente estaba bajo sedantes para controlar el dolor. Era un chico de tez morena, cabello y ojos castaños, nariz fina, un joven alto, delgado y apuesto.

Candy estaba al pie de la cama y se imaginaba lo que pudo haber vivido en la guerra, sintió tristeza y comenzó a llorar.

En ese momento el joven abrió sus ojos y la vio.

- No necesito tu compasión, vete y déjame solo –dijo rudamente casi gritando.

- No te tengo lástima, sólo trato de entender por lo que estás pasando. ¿Por qué tratas mal a la gente que se interesa por ti? Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que te pasó. Tienes que superarlo y seguir con tu vida, no sé cómo, pero tienes que superarlo.- dijo ella entre llanto, petición y ruego, luego se marchó.

La dureza del joven desapareció en un instante. Se sorprendió porque nadie antes se había interesado en él. Creció solo, sin la ayuda y comprensión de sus padres. Su progenitor fue alcohólico y su madre una mujer débil que aceptaba los vicios del hombre y el abuso físico. El joven abandonó su casa ante el maltrato y se enlistó en el ejército a sus dieciocho años. Con toda su vida por delante, se sentía frustrado y sin ningún deseo de seguir adelante.

Continuará

Un recordatorio para algunas lectoras que quieren mas accion y rapido, mi historia es un romance/amistad como dice al principio, no es un drama, de esos ya hay muchos en la TV. De todas maneras gracias por leerme ojala continuen con la lectura porque sino se perderan de capitulos muy lindos. Al resto que siempre me apoya, muchas gracias y no dejen de dejarme sus reviews que son los que me inspiran a seguir adelante. Las quiero, nos leemos...


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo XXX****VI ****Como agua entre los dedos**

Pasaron un par de días. Candy salió un poco tarde de su trabajo porque no había completado sus tareas en el tiempo asignado.

Caminaba hacia la salida del hospital deprimida y triste recordando su paciente amputado. Alzó el rostro y vio a Albert apoyado en su auto con los brazos cruzados y una suave sonrisa.

Al verlo, su rostro se iluminó como un sol. Corrió hacia él y sin saludarlo se echó en sus brazos. Respiró profundo y se llenó del olor a maderas y la calidez de sus brazos.

La tristeza desaparecía lentamente, solo existía paz y tranquilidad entre sus fuertes brazos. De nuevo se sintió feliz.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el joven emocionado.

- ¡Que bueno que viniste! – se aferraba al fuerte pecho.

- Te vez cansada, te llevo a casa y te consentiré.

La rubia estaba más que encantada.

_- __Candy mi amor, por más que quiero alejarme de ti, no puedo, te necesito tanto como tu a mi – _pensaba.

Llegaron al apartamento, justo cuando ella iba a sacar la llave de su cartera para abrir la puerta, vio como el joven ya tenia su llave en la cerradura y abria.

Albert todavia conservaba las llaves del apartamento donde habian vivido juntos. Ella se sintió conmovida y esperanzada de que todo entre ellos se arreglara y sintió que lo podia estar recuperando.

- Candy, ponte cómoda, prepararé té y algo de comer –dijo con toda naturalidad entrando, sintiéndose como en su casa.

- Si – una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro porque Albert tomaba control de la situación y de todo a su alrededor.

Candy fue a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme y se puso un vestido más cómodo, se lavó la cara y se puso sus pantuflas.

_- El es mi refugio, mi casa_, pensaba_._

En la cocina, con una amplia sonrisa, Albert preparaba los alimentos. Mientras sus manos se movian solas, recordaba la noche de drama cuando ella le entregó su mejilla y el le dio un ferviente beso. Esta noche, de nuevo, queria acercase a ella.

La chica regresó a la sala y vio que Albert tenía el té preparado y algo ligero de comer. El delicioso aroma de un platillo caliente cocinado en casa, y la persona amada a su lado, era suficiente para que ella se relajara.

Cuando terminaban de comer:

- ¿Te sientes mejor Candy? –preguntó antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

- Si, gracias a ti.

- Me puedes contar ¿por qué estabas tan triste cuando saliste del hospital?

La enfermera le contó todo sobre su paciente.

- Talvez le haría bien hablar con otras personas que hayan pasado por la misma experiencia. Es importante que el entienda que hay personas que han superado ese trauma.

- Me parece excelente idea. Hablaré con el doctor Lennard, gracias.

- La guerra, está dejando graves consecuencias –dijo preocupado bajando el tono de voz - algunos amputados, otros traumatizados…demasiados han pagado con su vida…

Ambos bajaron el rostro y recordaron a su querido Stear. Albert continuó:

- Creo que después de ésta horrorosa guerra, los profesionales en la medicina tendrán sus manos llenas. Tendrán que implementar nuevas formas de tratamiento…-Albert se quedó callado y pensativo por un momento, luego continuó – el campo de la medicina es extenso, me gustaría explorarlo y averiguar como ayudar…

- Muchos necesitan prótesis y otros, como mi paciente, ayuda sicológica.

Luego le dijo que cuando Susana Marlowe estuvo a punto de tirarse del edificio y ella la tomó por las piernas y no sintió una de ellas, entendió plenamente la desgracia por la que estaba pasando.

El rubio de nuevo vio tristeza en sus ojos, la tomó por la mano, le indicó que se pusieran de pie, pero antes que el dijera algo:

- Me siento muy bien contigo, junto a ti toda mi tristeza desaparece…-exclamó viéndolo tiernamente.- Dime, ¿como es que siempre apareces exactamente cuando más te necesito? – lo dijo con leve sonrisa.

- Siempre que me necesites estaré cerca, y si alguna vez no estoy…

Candy lo interrumpió, soltó las manos del joven y le dio la espalda ocultando su dolor.

Eso era precisamente a lo que ella tenía temor, que un día el se fuera lejos…no quería escuchar eso de sus labios:

- ¿Por qué hablas así? –preguntó y se puso tensa- ¿Te vas de viaje? Dijiste que no pensabas viajar...

Los ojos esmeraldas se tornaron vidriosos:

- Candy mírame – pidió el joven. La tomó por los hombros por la espalda y lentamente giró su cuerpo. – ¿Qué es lo que sientes verdaderamente por mi? – el queria escuchar de sus labios que lo amaba.

_- __Si en verdad me amas, dímelo Candy, necesito escucharlo de tus labios. Dime que me equivoqué, que no llorabas por Terry, que no ibas a buscarlo a mis espaldas. Dos palabras pueden cambiarlo todo Candy.…_

_- Me sentí morir__ cuando lo vi cargando a Susana en sus brazos, todo terminó en ese momento. Te amo Albert más que a mi vida…, si te perdiera yo …me moriría …_

Albert vio que Candy se tocaba el pecho con una mano, en muestra de dolor:

- Candy, ¿Qué tienes? estás temblando –dijo preocupado buscando sus ojos.

- Yo…yo…..

- ¿te sientes enferma?

- No…es que…si tu…..- dijo en voz tenue con el rostro bajo. Apenas podía hablar, no podía expresarse claramente.

- Candy, tu... ¿tienes dudas de quererme? ¿es eso? ¿es eso lo que te mortifica?

Albert buscaba los ojos esmeralda pero ella bajaba la mirada. Se sentía confundido. Habían pasado momentos juntos en los que ella se le entregaba, como en Lakewood, aquel abrazo significativo donde descubrieron que había una fuerte atracción física entre ellos. La noche que casi se besan en la boda de Archie y Annie, la noche juntos bajo el frondoso árbol…todo indicaba que ella lo amaba…pero entonces… ¿Por qué no se entregaba a su amor por completo? No entendía que le pasaba a su pequeña. Talvez ella vivía presa de sus recuerdos por Terry, pensaba.

- Temo...que tu... que de nuevo...

- Candy –interrumpió el joven - sé me quieres…pero yo deseo que me ames – tomó la pequeña barbilla delicadamente haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos- ¿es posible eso pequeña? O, es que no puedes…-exclamó casi inaudible buscando la respuesta en la mirada triste de ella.

Ella quiso sostener la mirada y hablarle, pero no pudo…sus ojos estaban borrosos. Bajó la mirada y dejó que sus las lágrimas corrieran libres sobre sus mejillas:

_- T__e amo locamente…-_pensó y su corazón latía rápidamente_- Dios ayúdame a vencer el miedo, a entregarme a lo que siento... _

- ¿Candy?...- preguntó, Albert esperaba respuesta. Apretó levemente sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros. Candy alzó el rostro y encontró los ojos celestes llenos de incertidumbre.

- Yo…no puedo vencer…lo que siento... – dijo y de nuevo se tocó el pecho.

- No te entiendo… ¿No puedes vencer lo que sientes?– repitió, la miraba intensamente. – Lo que sientes... ¿por quien? – frunció levemente el entrecejo temiendo que se estuviera refiriendo a Terry, pero no quiso creerlo.

Albert la soltó de los hombros y la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura. Lentamente acercó su rostro y aproximó sus labios a los de ella para besarla.

En ese instante sintió que el cuerpo de Candy temblaba con más fuerza, vio su rostro y lo vio empapado en lágrimas.

- Candy, ¿Por quien lloras? – dijo con voz seca - dime de una vez por todas, ¿me amas? –su voz cada vez sonaba mas dura pero su corazón se estaba partiendo en dos- _¡Dime que si por Dios! Dime que me amas solamente a mi_…pensó

Candy solo podía sentir…su pecho estaba lleno de amor por el hombre en frente de ella, pero su mente estaba llena de miedo y temor que no la dejaban moverse o decir palabra.

Albert se sentía destrozado al no tener la respuesta tan ansiada.

Se separó de la rubia lentamente sintiéndose rechazado y le dio la espalda.

Disimuladamente respiró hondo recobrando entereza e inmediatamente se repuso, o por lo menos eso pareció.

Su orgullo y firmeza de hombre volvieron a él.

- Me voy – dijo serio alejándose de ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¡no! –exclamó débil, sus piernas estaban como muertas, no podía moverse y seguirlo - no…, quédate…- habló entre sollozos- hubo una pausa - quédate en tu cuarto…_ conmigo, _pensó muy angustiada_. _

- te he esperado… ¡cuánto te he esperado! pero no me amas Candy – dijo amargado con la mano sobre la manecilla de la puerta - sabes, te confieso que envidio ese gran amor que le tuviste, y todavía sientes por Terry. Parece que su recuerdo, nunca te dejará libre. Puedes ir a buscarlo - la vio a los ojos con rostro duro y no quiso decir más que solo - Adiós Candy – y salió del cuarto rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de él.

_- ¡Albert! ¡Albert_!…decía la chica en su mente llorando.

El corazón de Candy se desplomó al piso junto con sus rodillas. Se desvaneció. No tenia fuerzas en las piernas. Las lágrimas salían una tras otra silenciosas y lentas. Tenía una mirada perdida y vacía. Su respiración era lenta, parecía estar en un shock.

Lo amaba, pero vivía presa del miedo a sufrir con la misma intensidad que amaba.

¿A caso el amor tiene sentido algunas veces? Haber perdido a Terry fue equivalente a angustia. Perder a Albert equivaldría a agonía, a morir lentamente de amor por su ausencia.

_- __Lo he perdido, el miedo ha vencido, _pensó desconsolada en el piso.

El día siguiente, a primera hora, en la oficina del banco:

- George, Archie, necesito hablar con ustedes. Primero hablaré contigo George -dijo el magnate muy serio desde su escritorio - si no te molesta Archie ¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento por favor?

George y Archie se vieron a los ojos muy desconcertados. Algo le pasaba a William, estaba perturbado. Pronto sabrían de qué se trataba y Archie salió del despacho:

- George, siéntate por favor.- el moreno obedeció- ¿recuerdas que te mencioné mi deseo de regresar a Escocia? – su tono de voz parecía más calmado, pero al mismo tiempo detonaba un deje de amargura.

- Si William.

- Hazlo posible George, prepara la propiedad, me voy. No lo comentes a nadie, yo hablaré con la tía después y con el consorcio. Desde allá me haré cargo de todo –habló y veía fijamente al moreno. Sabia que su amigo no entendia lo que pasaba.

- William…

- Gracias por tus consejos George –interrumpió - eres el mejor amigo, pero estoy resuelto. Espero que me acompañes –añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

- Claro que te acompaño, comenzaré con los preparativos –exclamó ya sin ninguna interrogativa.

- Gracias, cuando salgas dile a Archie que entre por favor.

- Si.

- ¿De que se trata? ¿Qué ha pasado? -dijo Archie preocupado mientras entraba. Luego se sentó ante el imponente escritorio y le dio toda su atención al rubio.

- Archie, no quiero imponerte nada, si no estás de acuerdo, te ruego que me lo digas.

- Me alarmas –exclamó viéndolo fijamente.

- Por favor mantén esto en silencio por ahora. Me voy a Escocia definitivamente, quiero saber si estás dispuesto a encargarte de los negocios de la familia aquí en America y si tú y Annie pueden permanecer cerca de Candy como su apoyo.

Archie estaba sorprendido y tomó tiempo para asimilar toda la información antes de continuar:

- Sabes que puedes contar comigo incondicionalmente, pero me entristece la noticia porque estaremos distantes –hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró hondo, luego continuó - Annie y Candy son hermanas, lo que me convierte en su hermano, cuidaremos de ella como tal – fue la respuesta.

- Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti. No podía irme y dejarla desprotegida. No digas de esto a tu esposa por ahora.

- Te lo prometo, pero… ¿estarás bien en Escocia?

- ¡Por supuesto que si!, nací ahí, Glasgow es bella, llena de naturaleza y parques, densos bosques, arte, excelente economía, lo tiene todo, no te preocupes –dijo sonriente.

- Esta bien William, siento mucho que tu y Candy…

- Gracias – interrumpió.

- ¿Es todo?

- Si.

Después que el joven Cornwell saliera, Albert se hundió en sus pensamientos:

_- No __se cómo podré olvidarla.. Por muy lejos que baya ella siempre estará viva dentro de mi. Pasaran mil años antes que pueda olvidarla.. _

Afuera George no se podía imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado para que Albert tomara esa decisión.

Tenía que imaginarse lo peor, que suponía que Candy no lo amaba. Sintió mucho pesar; sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que el joven que él cuidó desde pequeño, estaba tomando la decisión equivocada.

- _Comenzaré los preparativos para la mudanza, pero el fin de año se acerca y eso retrasará todo. Tomaré ventaja de eso y dar tiempo a que las cosas entre ellos se arreglen_ – pensaba George con leve sonrisa.

Desde de esa noche una semana pasó rapidísimo. Candy había estado ausente de su trabajo por tres días. Se había sentido muy deprimida después de su última conversación con Albert.

Cuando retornó al hospital, habló con el doctor Lennard sobre la idea de Albert, de formar un grupo de profesionales que tratara a pacientes con trauma sicológicos como su paciente amputado. El doctor pensó que era buena idea y comenzó a movilizar el proyecto.

Días después, Candy recibió carta de Michael diciéndole que estaría en Chicago en los próximos días, que llevaba unos paquetes de medicinas para el doctor Lennard de parte de colegas en la universidad donde estudiaba.

Le contó que estaría involucrado en un nuevo proyecto en el hospital Santa Juana donde ella trabajaba. La enfermera entendió que él seria uno de los expertos en el nuevo proyecto por su experiencia al frente de la guerra.

Recordó el día que lo conoció y la buena impresión que se llevó de él.

Pero el pensamiento de Albert se imponía en su mente ante el recuerdo de cualquier otro hombre. Su corazón comenzó a dolerle al recordarlo.

Sintió la necesidad de buscarlo para terminar su angustia alejada de él, pero ahora más que nunca tenía temor de ser rechazada. Lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía casi dos semanas, había sido terrible.

Durante sus días de trabajo, la enfermera se mantenía muy ocupada. Sentía que si dejaba de trabajar aunque sea por un minuto, recordaría que había perdido a Albert.

No quería siquiera tomar tiempo para tomar su almuerzo y si lo hacia era acompañada de algunas compañeras enfermeras para de esa manera distraerse.

Las noches sola en su apartamento eran un tormento para ella. Era imposible no pensar en Albert, porque el era parte de ella.

Una noche antes de dormirse, con la mirada perdida en el techo pensaba:

_- Abuela__ Gray, no sabe cuánto necesito sus consejos en estos momentos. Usted me dijo que buscara a Albert, pero lo he perdido por miedo a lo que siento._

_Antes, entregué mi corazón sin medir las consecuencias y casi muero del dolor, ahora no solo he entregado mi corazón sino también mi alma…usted me entiende abuela, por eso he tenido miedo. – _

Candy se imaginó el rostro sonriente de la abuela diciéndole:

- "_amar, vale la pena el riesgo Candy_, _no hay garantías en el amor, entrégate plenamente" _

_- Abuela, l__o amaré intensamente cada segundo de mi vida, sin miedo a nada, quiero entregarme a ese amor..._

Después de tanto pensar en su príncipe, se quedó dormida_. _

En otra parte de la misma ciudad, Albert también pensaba en ella:

_- No puedo engañarme, Escocia sin ella…no tendrá sentido…mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella….pero, no me ama…_pensaba atormentado.

Al día siguiente, Candy se despertaba alarmada, a punto de llorar. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

En sueños, había revivido aquella triste noche de invierno en Nueva York. Pensó en el joven a quien un día amó y formó parte de su vida. En verdad, el dolor que sintió aquella noche, y los días después de ese, se habían quedado penetrados en su mente y corazón…

Días después, un día martes por la mañana, Michael hacía su entrada en el hospital Santa Juana.

El joven fue directo a la oficina del doctor Lennard quien estuvo contento de conocerlo y le agradeció por los paquetes de medicina que sus colegas de la universidad enviaban.

Después de un rato de conversación sobre el nuevo proyecto:

- Estoy más que listo para comenzar con el plan, pero antes me gustaría saludar a una de sus enfermeras. Es una amiga muy querida, estoy impaciente por verla –dijo el joven sonriente.

- ¿De quien se trata? – preguntó el hombre mayor asombrado.

- De Candice White, ¿puedo verla? No tomaré mucho de su tiempo.

- Por supuesto muchacho, ya te entiendo. Ve, luego te espero en mi despacho para comenzar el proyecto – el señor se puso de pié.

- Gracias – Michael se puso de pie impaciente. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Ella debe de estar en el segundo piso, en medicina interna –dijo en voz alta para que el joven escuchara.

- Gracias, con permiso.

Michael, muy entusiasmado fue a buscarla.

El joven no había cambiado mucho, siempre era apuesto, de un espíritu alegre y de presencia imponente. Llevaba puesto un traje de saco y corbata y por encima su chaqueta blanca característica de un hombre de medicina. Era de un alto rango militar y fue mandado a America a especializarse.

Después de revisar a todos sus pacientes, Candy decidió ir a la cafetería, talvez un café la animaría y le daria energias.

Caminaba triste y pensativa, no podía dejar de pensar en cierto joven rubio de ojos celestes.

Sintió que un par de ojos la observaban. Alzó la vista y a lo lejos vio a un joven doctor. Era apuesto y se dirigía hacia ella portando una gran sonrisa. - E_s un doctor nuevo, pensó_.

Mientras se acercaban, ella comenzó a reconocerlo, el cabello rojizo y ojos grandes castaños, se acordó del día que lo conoció:

- ¡Michael! –dijo alegre.

- Hola Candy, que gusto verte –dijo sonriente mientras ambos se tomaban de las manos.

- No lo puedo creer, ¡después de tanto tiempo, no has cambiado!

- Tu si has cambiado, estas más linda que antes – la miraba de pies a cabeza.

- Gracias. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Chicago?

- Ayer, no sabes que gusto me da verte. – no podía creer sus ojos, era mas linda de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos de un verde profundo, lo hipnotizaban.

- Cuando recibí tu primera carta, no lo pude creer. ¿Te acuerdas del día que me salvaste de la torre? –dijo soltándose de las manos.

- ¡Como olvidarlo!, espero que ya no hagas cosas semejantes.

- No, ya no, hasta casi ya no subo a los arboles.

- Cuando leía tus cartas no podía creer lo diestra que eras, como un tarzan de rama en rama- Candy no pudo evitar recordar a Terry –El joven hizo una pausa y su rostro se puso mas serio- Candy, tengo que regresar a la oficina del doctor Lennard. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar ésta noche, ¿puedes? Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Claro, hoy termino mi turno a las seis de la tarde.

- Te espero entonces afuera a las seis y media, ¿está bien?

- Muy bien.

- Hasta entonces Candy.

- Hasta luego Michael.

La chica lo vio perderse en el pasillo lentamente. No cabía duda que el joven tenia una presencia imponente, era alto, esbelto, muy gallardo.

Pero su mente insistía en recordar a Albert, su imagen no se borraba de su mente.

Eran las seis de la tarde. La rubia fue al tocador y se cambió de ropa. Se puso un lindo vestido color salmón con botas negras y se recogió el cabello, luego se maquilló un poco y salió a encontrarse con Michael.

- ¡que linda estas! –dijo el joven galante mientras abría la puerta de su auto para ella.

- Gracias – estaba un tanto tímida.

No podía evitar sentirse incómoda. Si sus compañeras enfermeras la vieran con alguien que no era Albert a quien creían que era su novio; si Dylan la viera…talvez llegarían a una conclusión errónea.

Llegaron a un restaurante conocido para ella.

Tomaron asiento, luego ordenaron bebidas, después la cena y por último el postre. La velada fue amena:

- ¡delicioso! Todo estuvo exquisito, gracias Michael –dijo la chica sonriente mientras se limpiaba la boca con el paño.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, mi prima me dijo de éste lugar, ¿habías estado aquí antes? –preguntó curioso antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

- Si, es un lugar precioso –respondió nostálgica acordándose de un postre de fresa que había compartido con Albert- dime, Michael, ¿Cómo ves el proyecto? –añadió cambiando el tema.

- Tiene un buen objetivo y creo que va a funcionar. Comenzaré el proyecto y entrenaré a otros doctores para que sigan con el mismo plan después que me marche – se puso mas cómodo en el asiento.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

- Pienso regresar a Nueva York en Enero, pasaré con mi prima el fin de año. ¿Tienes planes para esas fechas Candy?

- Me iré al Hogar de Pony en esos días. Extraño mucho a mis madres.

- Sabes, me parece muy interesante tu historia con Albert.

Cuando la chica escuchó ese nombre su corazón saltó.

- ¿Por qué? – habló intrigada. Luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

- Imagínate, lo conociste desde pequeña, el te salvó la vida varias veces, siempre aparecía cuando más lo necesitabas, luego descubriste que era en realidad tu benefactor, ¡es una historia increíble! ¿no lo crees?

- A mi también me costó mucho asimilar que el chico que conocí desde pequeña era mi tutor, mi padre adoptivo. Al principio estuve confundida –dijo sin pensar.

- Confundida, ¿Por qué?

- Eh… es que…la noticia me cayó por sorpresa. –no quiso decirle que se sintió enamorada de su padre adoptivo.

- Sabes, me sorprendió mucho saber que dejaste el apellido Ardley. Todavía recuerdo la última vez que estuve en la mansión de dicha familia.

- quería dejar el apellido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Fue una gran sorpresa que el cabeza de tal distinguida familia fuera un vagabundo y un hombre joven, según me enteré. La noticia recorrió el mundo entero – no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

- Si, fue una sorpresa para todos.

- En tus cartas lo mencionabas mucho y por la forma que te expresabas de él, pude entender que es alguien importante para ti. ¿o me equivoco? – dijo mas serio antes de tomar un sorbo de agua. El joven quería indagar en los sentimientos de la chica.

- No te equivocas, –dijo en voz suave.

- Se que fuiste su hija, pero es un hombre joven, sin compromisos...entonces… ¿estas enamorada de él?

Hubo un breve silencio.

- Si – dijo muy triste bajando el rostro.

- Pero... ¿Por qué lo dices asi? ¿no son novios?

- No…dijo aún más triste.

- Ah…por tu reacción veo que las cosas no andan bien entre ustedes.

Candy guardó silencio.

- Me imaginé que estabas enamorada de él –dijo con leve sonrisa- Albert es un hombre muy afortunado, lo envidio por tener el amor de una mujer como tú.

- Por favor me apenas. Mejor cuéntame de ti, ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida? –exclamó sintiéndose en más confianza después de haberle confesado la verdad.

- Desafortunadamente no. Imagínate, he servido en el frente de la guerra, luego serví en el hospital de Paris, después me envían a especializarme a America y ahora estoy involucrado en éste proyecto, la verdad que no he tenido tiempo.

- Creo que ya es tiempo que le prestes atención a esa etapa de tu vida.

- Te confieso...Candy...que estoy un poco desilusionado. Me hice la ilusión que pudiéramos conocernos mejor tú y yo, y posiblemente formar una pareja. Me impresionaste mucho cuando te conocí – habló directo pero en tono suave y delicado – me gustaste mucho…

- Ustedes los Franceses son tan directos – dijo sonriendo apenada - Tú también me impresionaste cuando te conocí. No se exactamente que me gustó de ti, talvez fue el hecho que te arriesgaste por mi. Tú también me gustaste mucho, ¿Recuerdas que bailamos juntos el resto de la tarde?

- Lo recuerdo todo muy bien. Desafortunadamente, creo que he llegado muy tarde…

Michael la tomó de la mano:

- Candy, deseo que seas feliz. Yo te hubiera hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero nuestros caminos no se han encontrado en el tiempo oportuno.

- Tu también se feliz Michael, estoy segura que así será.

Ambos se vieron tiernamente a los ojos. El doctor llevó hasta sus labios la mano de ella y la beso suavemente por unos segundos - tengo un regalo para ti –dijo soltando lentamente la mano- Está en el auto.

Ambos salieron del restaurante. A lo lejos un par de ojos castaños habían visto como Michael había besado la mano de la chica. Neal no podía esperar para contarle a Elisa todo lo que había visto esa noche.

Dentro del automóvil del joven doctor:

- ninguna mujer se puede resistir a un finísimo perfume Frances y menos si es para sellar nuestra amistad.

Michael vio la sonrisa en Candy.

- que bonito nombre tiene – dijo la rubia observando el paquete- se llama Ángel.

- Te encantará la fragancia, la escogí pensando en ti, en la chica que conocí casi dos años atrás – habló nostálgico.

- Huele delicioso. El olor hace atributo a su nombre, es una fragancia suave, fresca, limpia, parece una combinación de polvo y flores muy agradable; me encanta, gracias – Candy no podía dejar de olerlo.

- Me alegro que te guste.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos profundamente. El no podía dejar de lamentarse que alguien mas ocupara el corazón de aquella bellísima mujer en frente de el.

Ella no podía negar que el hombre en frente de ella despertaba su admiración y se sentía en confianza con él. Pero su amor…su verdadero amor…era otro hombre.

- Gracias por esta bella noche, Candy – dijo el sonriendo.

- Gracias a ti Michael.

continuará


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo XXXVII ****Vínculo de amor **

Un par de días después, Michael, Candy, Flammy y Judy gozaron de un bello día en el gran parque Zoológico de la ciudad de Chicago.

Michael y Flammy tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar sobre sus experiencias al frente de la guerra. No entendían cómo no se habían conocido antes, ambos habían servido en la misma región Europea. Parecían tener mucho en común, a parte de la medicina.

El grupo había pasado casi todo el día compartiendo experiencias y sonrisas y de un delicioso almuerzo informal sentados sobre el césped.

En un momento que el grupo caminaba de una exhibición a la otra, a lo lejos Elisa Leagan los observaba. Vio a Candy junto a un caballero a quien poco a poco fue reconociendo...

Una semana más de trabajo comenzó. Candy había tenido un lindo fin de semana en compañía de amistades, pero extrañaba muchísimo a Albert y pensaba buscarlo.

No se explicaba por qué no había tenido noticias de Annie y Archie. ¿Le habría pasado algo a la tía? ¿Habrían regresado a Lakewood? ¿Se habría ido Albert de viaje? Si fuera así Annie le hubiera avisado.

Sus días estuvieron muy ocupados porque había asistido en muchas cirugías relevando a Flammy quien asistía de lleno a Michael en el proyecto.

Por las noches, era cuando Candy recordaba más a Albert. Trataba de distraerse con la lectura de poemas, pero lo recordaba más. En realidad no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo por recordarlo porque él era parte de ella.

Era la última semana del mes de Octubre, el frío muy pronto haría su aparición.

Un día viernes por la tarde, Candy tuvo la grata visita de Annie quien andaba por la ciudad y había decidido visitarla.

La rubia preparó té y sirvió galletas, se sentían muy contentas de verse nuevamente.

Se sentaron en el comedor a conversar, la última vez que se habían visto fue la noche de teatro.

- Te extrañaba tanto Annie. ¿Como está la tía abuela? –dijo curiosa.

- Muy recuperada.

- ¿y Cómo marcha todo con Archie?

- ¡Muy bien! Déjame contarte que estoy involucrada en un grupo de damas donde organizamos eventos benéficos para niños pobres y enfermos. También doy clases de piano y literatura a pequeñines, por eso no he podido verte estos días. ¡Estoy tan contenta! Archie me apoya, el está feliz porque me ve feliz, me gusta mi trabajo y me siento útil – la morena estaba exaltada, tomaba a la rubia de ambas manos.

- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! Me da tanto gusto verte feliz –dijo la rubia con ojos vidriosos.

- Pero Candy, estás llorando – apretó con urgencia las manos de su amiga.

- Perdóname, tú sabes que soy una llorona…

Hubo un leve silencio entre ellas, Annie puso una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y se vieron a los ojos:

- Candy, perdóname, sé que las cosas entre tú y Albert no andan bien y yo con mis cosas…-se sintió apenada, con la otra mano le limpió las lágrimas.

- No Annie, somos amigas, somos hermanas – buscó de nuevo las manos de la morena - Es tu deber contarme tus cosas, me alegro por ti – habló un tanto mas animada.

- Candy, ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes? Albert tampoco está bien.

Hizo una pausa recordando la dolorosa noche que había hablado con Albert por última vez y le contó todo.

- Candy, en el fondo te comprendo perfectamente por el amor que siento por Archie, sé que lo amas locamente. Pero no puedes dejar que el temor te venza. Tú siempre fuiste valiente y decidida, tienes que superar el miedo.

- Lo sé, esto me está torturando, sufro mucho por eso. He tenido miedo por quererlo tanto y por temor lo he perdido.

- Albert también sufre, lo veo atormentado. Sale a cabalgar pero ni eso le devuelve la alegría. Durante el té, casi no conversa, se pierde en sus pensamientos. Después de la cena, sin darse cuenta, toma un par de copas más de lo usual. Sale a dar largas caminatas por el bosque de la mansión y regresa hasta altas horas de la noche. Pasa largas horas en el despacho trabajando incesablemente hasta que Archie y George le piden que dejen de trabajar, luego su tristeza vuelve. El te extraña también, hasta me da la impresión que se estuviera despidiendo de todo, pero Archie no dice palabra…

Candy lloraba silenciosamente.

- ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

- Iré, me siento muy sola sin él. Necesito a Albert, el es quien me da fuerzas.

- Verás que todo se arreglará entre ustedes.

- Annie, quiero amar a Albert en cuerpo y alma y entregarle todo mi amor sin reservas – dijo tierna y firme.

- ¡Candy! – su amiga abrió ampliamente los ojos alarmada.

- Annie, déjame decirlo, si no se lo digo a mi mejor amiga, no podré decírselo a nadie, sólo al espejo.

- Lo se, te entiendo.

Ambas se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo.

- No te preocupes, Archie y yo estaremos siempre contigo pase lo que pase, somos tus hermanos, te cuidaremos.

- Gracias, eso me da más fuerzas, los quiero tanto…

Después de un rato más, la rubia le contó a Annie sobre el doctor Michael Lambert, de todo lo que pasó la noche que la invitó a cenar y el día en el parque zoológico.

El sábado a la hora del almuerzo en la mansión Ardley, Albert, la tía abuela, Annie y Archie, se preparaban para tomar sus alimentos cuando Elisa hizo su aparición en el comedor.

Inmediatamente Albert y Archie se pusieron de pie ante la presencia de una dama; luego Albert invitó a Elisa que tomara asiento, se sentaron y pidió que le trajeran almuerzo.

- Perdón por llegar sin avisar. No he tenido noticias de ustedes por varias semanas y decidí venir. ¿Cómo se siente tía abuela? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- Muy bien Elisa, gracias. ¿Cómo están tus padres y Neal?

- Mi padre esta en Londres, mi madre sigue en Lakewood. Neal y yo nos vamos pronto a Nueva York de compras antes que el fin del año se nos venga encima, luego regresaremos a casa donde pasaremos el fin del año. – hizo una leve pausa y dirigió su vista al rubio- Me imagino que ustedes regresarán a Lakewood para esas fechas, ¿verdad?

- Así es Elisa - respondió Albert entre mordiscos.

- Por cierto tío, el otro día vi a Candy muy risueña en el parque zoológico, andaba sola con el Doctor Michael Lambert.

Elisa despertó su curiosidad.

- No los quise saludar para no interrumpir la felicidad que les saltaba por los poros. También Neal los vio juntos una noche en un restaurante y estaban tomados de la mano, dice que parecían un par de enamorados.

A Albert no le gustó lo que escuchó. Su fisonomía cambió, se puso muy serio.

Cuando Annie vio la reacción de Albert, saltó a la defensa de su hermana:

- Elisa, las cosas no fueron como tú dices – vio a la pelirroja con ojos fulminantes. Albert, - dijo buscando la mirada celeste- Candy no fue sola con Michael al zoológico, fue con un grupo de amigas, pero tú no las conoces Elisa por eso no las viste –fijó sus ojos en ella, luego cambió su vista al rubio - La noche en el restaurante, Michael la tomó de la mano para desearle lo mejor en su vida porque Candy le confesó que te…

Annie se detuvo al recordar que la tía abuela estaba presente y no quiso ser indiscreta.

La chica continuó su explicación viendo al rubio a los ojos:

- Te puedo asegurar Albert, que Michael sólo le deseaba felicidades, por eso la tomó de la mano, no para cortejarla.

- Como sea, Candy es una coqueta – interrumpió fresca antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.

- Ocúpate de ti misma Elisa, consíguete un novio -dijo Archie con aire de insolencia.

- No discutamos en la mesa por favor – pidió la tía.

Esa tarde, vieron salir a Albert de los establos a todo galope.

Las horas pasaron, era ya muy tarde y no había regresado.

A altas horas de la noche, Archie había ido a la cocina por una jarra de agua cuando vio al rubio entrar.

Tenía un semblante triste, perturbado, casi malhumorado. Estaba empapado en sudor, tenía una leve barba, un poco más oscura que su cabello rubio, el mismo color de sus cejas. Se veía muy desarreglado.

Albert apenas vio a Archie a los ojos.

- Buenas noches – dijo secamente y subió los escalones aprisa, de dos en dos hacia su habitación.

Parecía que había estado cabalgando por largas horas y había pasado el resto de la noche libre en el bosque. Esa era la manera en que Albert desahogaba sus dolores internos, rodeado de la naturaleza y los animales que amaba.

Archie sabía que en el fondo, su tío, estaba atormentado y sufría mucho porque pronto partiría a tierras lejanas. A su manera se estaba despidiendo de todo lo que amaba, especialmente de cierta chica de ojos color esmeralda.

No muy lejos, en su mansión, Elisa Leagan yacía acostada en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Desde meses atrás había descubierto el interés de William por la enfermera. Ya no podía esperar más, tenía que hacer algo al respecto antes de que fuera tarde y el romance avanzara.

Se levantó bruscamente de su cama y fué hacia el escritorio secretario en su habitación.

Con la mano temblorosa por los nervios exaltados ante tan horrorosa posibilidad, comenzó a escribirle una carta a su madre pidiendo que llegara a Chicago lo más pronto posible.

El Domingo por la tarde Candy fue a buscar a Albert a su mansión.

Eran como las cinco de la tarde, Annie y Archie la recibieron con alegría.

Preguntó por la tía y le dijeron que estaba bien de salud y que regresaría a Lakewood al día siguiente. Luego le contaron las malas intenciones de Elisa cuando conversó con Albert.

- Candy - dijo Annie seria- él debe de estar en el bosque, ya tiene largo rato allá.

La rubia dio las gracias, se disculpó y caminó hacia el bosque.

El sol desaparecía poco a poco, la tarde era un poco fría, sin embargo se sentía cómoda en un vestido color fucsia, un ligero abrigo color negro y botas negras. Su cabello suelto al natural, era agitado por la leve brisa.

No sabía dónde buscarlo. Fue a la casita en la copa del árbol pero no estaba ahí. Caminó un poco más, pero no lo encontró.

Recordó el frondoso árbol donde estuvieron juntos una noche, fue, pero no estaba ahí.

Caminó unos pasos y lo vio de espaldas sentado en el césped en una pequeña colina en frente del lago.

Leía un libro. Levantaba su triste mirada al firmamento como teniendo una dolorosa conversación con ambos.

Su cabello rubio estaba más corto y era el contraste perfecto a la vestimenta color negro con un ligero abrigo del mismo color.

Albert no se percataba de la presencia a su espalda.

Parecía estar absorto en una triste meditación y lectura.

Ella silenciosamente se acercaba.

Candy no podía soportar verlo atormentado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El joven escuchó un ruido y volteó la vista:

- ¡Candy! –exclamó sorprendido poniéndose de pie y sintió su corazón palpitar aprisa.

Las tristes miradas se encontraron. El mundo afuera se detuvo. Todo quedó en silencio.

En ese momento comprendieron, que la verdadera felicidad de uno, radicaba en el otro.

A pesar de la tristeza que había en sus corazones, éste dio un salto de emoción en sus pechos al verse y sentirse cerca.

Ella lloraba de muchas emociones juntas y de ver la tristeza en el dulce rostro de su Príncipe de la Colina.

Lo había extrañado tanto que su pecho dolía. Quería arrojarse a sus brazos y borrar su dolor y el miedo. Quería explicarle todo de alguna manera.

- ¿Por qué lloras Candy? o debo decir…¿por quién lloras?– dijo herido.

- Es por ti, lloro por ti – contestó enfatizando- no soporto verte así…si tu estas triste yo también.

- No te preocupes, se me pasará - respondió secamente.

Ella se acercó y lo tomó por el brazo mientras con la otra mano se secaba las lágrimas.

- Albert tenemos que hablar…– en el instante, Candy sintió como el joven se apartaba lentamente abandonando el contacto entre ellos - Albert, mírame por favor – añadió.

- Candy, ya no tiene caso...-dijo sin voltearse.

- Entonces… ¿quieres que me vaya?

El no contestó.

_- No seré tu segunda opción Candy, no quiero lastimarte, talvez __es mejor marcharme - _pensó.

Como adivinando su pensamiento, ella evitó su intención. Se acercó y lo abrazó tiernamente por la espalda, por la cintura.

Segundos después, intensificó el abrazo apretándolo suavemente, apoyando el rostro sobre la ancha espalda, mandando un escalofrío por el varonil cuerpo.

- Albert, no quiero perderte, no puedo…no entendería mi vida sin ti –abandonó suavemente el abrazo, con un leve movimiento de su mano pidió que el se volteara. Se vieron profundamente a los ojos - Perdóname, no puedo explicarte bien, pero Albert, entre nosotros no hacen falta las palabras, solo tienes que ver mi ojos. Te quiero, compréndeme por favor.

- No puedo entenderte Candy – respondió de inmediato- primero lloraste por Terry y cuando te pregunté que sentías por mi, te quedaste callada ¿Que quieres que entienda? ¿Qué lo sigues amando? –habló irónico.

No podían desprender sus miradas. El en la expectativa de la respuesta, ella con toda la intención de decirle finalmente lo que sentía:

- Albert, estás equivocado, te quiero a ti, solamente a ti. Yo…Albert…yo…te quiero…

Albert, lentamente dio unos pasos alejándose de ella y de nuevo le dio la espalda. Tenía su corazón partido en mil pedazos:

_- Un te quiero no es suficiente, tampoco un te extraño. Tienes todo mi amor sin reservas, quisiera que me amaras de la misma manera, ¿Candy es posible que puedas? _– pensó.

- ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Dejaste de quererme? ¿ya no quieres mi amistad? – preguntaba entre sollozos.

- Tu amistad no es suficiente, tu cariño ya no es suficiente –dijo secamente volteando solamente la cabeza a verla- Además…

Candy no sabia que esperar.

- Nunca pensé decirte esto – el chico volteó todo su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente- cuando hay amistad es necesario que haya confianza y tú no la tuviste con migo – habló tristemente- me hiciste mucho daño.

- He cometido errores, pero también tú – dijo con un dejo de dolor – me dejaste sola después que nos habíamos prometido compartir nuestras alegrías y tristezas. Debiste confiarme que eras el tío abuelo. No sabes cuanto lloré por ti cuando me dejaste sola en el apartamento. Pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver en mi vida, tuve que soportar sola la perdida de Stear…siempre pierdo a mis seres más queridos –dijo terminando en voz tenue.

- Fue mi culpa, te pedí demasiado.

El se sentó en la grama, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, su rostro viendo hacia la grama, ella siguió de pie.

_- __Nada de lo que le he dicho lo ha hecho cambiar. Abuela Gray lo he perdido - _pensó angustiada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – continuó - _Albert prefiero morirme antes de perderte, eres lo único que tengo en el mundo… _

Sus pensamientos hicieron que su corazón explotara de emoción y rompiera en llanto.

Al verla tan triste Albert se puso de pie y la abrazó tiernamente.

- Candy, perdóname – se sintió miserable - ven, sentémonos.

Se sentaron sobre la grama muy juntos. El con un brazo la rodeó por la espalda y con el otro abrió el libro que leía.

Candy, escucha éste poema y entenderás mejor lo que siento- dijo con voz profunda:

- Tú no sabes lo que es ser esclavo

de un amor impetuoso y ardiente

y llevar un afán como un clavo

como un clavo metido en la frente.

- Tú no sabes lo que es la codicia

De morder en la boca anhelada,

Resbalando su inquieta caricia

Por contornos de carne nevada.

Tú no sabes los males sufridos

por quien lucha sin fuerzas y ruega,

y mantiene sus brazos tendidos

hacia un cuerpo que nunca se entrega.

- Y no sabes lo que es el despecho

de pensar en tus formas divinas,

revolviéndome solo en mí lecho

que el insomnio ha sembrado de espinas. *

- Candy, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo. Por eso, un te extraño o un te quiero, no son suficientes -dijo en voz suave viéndola a los ojos mientras ponía el libro en el suelo- Cuando era tu amigo, te vi llorar por Terry, mencionabas siempre su nombre…fue doloroso para mi tener que aceptarlo. No pude soportar aquel día que leíste los poemas y su recuerdo te causó lágrimas – le limpiaba las lágrimas suavemente con su mano libre - Tengo celos que lo recuerdes….

Albert no pudo continuar porque vio que Candy se acercaba lentamente con la mirada más amorosa que él había visto en ella y suavemente puso el dedo índice en su boca para silenciarlo.

Con la yema de los dedos, Candy acarició sensualmente la comisura de sus labios, se acercó más y sin él esperarlo, lo besó suavemente en la boca.

Pasaron unos segundos. Ella lo besaba tierna con todo el amor que sentía, a la vez que lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Los labios de aquel hombre eran carnosos y dulces. Su aliento era fresco, la proximidad y tibieza de su cuerpo la embriagaban por completo.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que tuvo que separarse un poco para no hacer evidente el deseo que ardía en ella.

Pero no fue muy lejos porque Albert la detuvo. Puso una de sus fuertes manos por detrás del delicado cuello y la atrajo hacia su rostro besándola con necesidad.

Era la primera vez que sus labios hacían contacto y sus bocas deseaban conocerse.

Sus cuerpos añoraban sentirse, acostumbrarse a la proximidad del otro. Sus manos deseaban conocer los trazos del cuerpo del otro y a medida que pasaban los segundos, sus corazones deseaban latir como uno solo.

La había esperado por tanto tiempo…

Había encontrado su refugio, su hogar, su nido, desde que fue una niña. El fue su primer y verdadero amor, no quería que quedara ninguna duda.

Las bocas correspondían a los besos con la misma intensidad.

En un segundo, en sus mentes, se transportaron a años pasados cuando todavía eran niños, hasta el día en que se conocieron en la Colina de Pony. Pero, el deseo físico que en ese momento experimentaban, interrumpió sus pensamientos de repente.

El fuego que tenían en la sangre, hizo que lentamente se acostaran en la grama mientras se besaban vehementes.

El mantenía el torso casi encima del pecho de ella y el cuerpo inferior sobre la grama, entre tanto se apoyaba en uno de sus antebrazos para no lastimarla con su peso.

Su otra mano libre la colocaba atrás del cuello de la chica y suavemente la acercaba hacia sus labios para que éstos se amoldaran perfectamente.

La fuerte mano empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo…por el delicado hombro, el cual apretó levemente. Bajó hacia la estrecha cintura y la curvilínea cadera. Sentía como Candy temblaba en sus brazos.

Acarició uno de los delicados muslos por encima del vestido y lo apretó con la intención de entrar bajo la falda... pero se detuvo.

- Te deseo tanto….- la voz varonil dijo ronca entre besos.

Ella no podía decir nada, solo apretó la ancha espalda contra su pecho, no quería que se detuviera.

Nunca antes se había sentido así. Parecía que su corazón iba a explotar de la emoción, su sangre hervía. Ella también lo deseaba tanto…

Albert sentía que Candy se le entregaba por completo sin reservas.

El joven sabía que eran los primeros besos y caricias juntos y era más probable la primera vez que ella estaba íntimamente en los brazos de un hombre.

Albert deslizó su mano de nuevo a la pequeña cintura como si fuera territorio neutral y cambió el ritmo de los besos y caricias a uno más suave y tranquilo.

Sus besos eran dulces, sus caricias tiernas y sensuales.

Apenas podía soportar las emociones que las caricias de ella le transmitían.

Albert sentía una mano de ella apretando su espalda. Con la otra, los delgados dedos se deslizaban por su cabellera.

Ante las caricias, no pudo evitar sentirse provocado a acariciar uno de los suaves y voluptuosos senos y maravillado escuchó un débil gemido de ella que penetró agradablemente sus oídos estimulándolo y llenándolo de placer.

Se besaron con más fuerza.

No pudo contenerse, Albert se colocó mejor encima de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello con fervor.

Fue ahí que Candy sintió sobre su vientre la dureza del hombre e instintivamente movió sus caderas apretándose a él.

Al mismo tiempo ambos emitieron un leve gemido de placer.

Se vieron a los ojos. Había fuego en ellos…era una mirada desconocida para los dos.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros y notaron que estaban sudando por el placer.

En un segundo, el razonamiento volvió a su mente. Estaba a punto de poseerla.

Candy observó como Albert frunció el entrecejo y abandonó el beso y las caricias. Trató de controlar su respiración y ella hizo lo mismo.

Continuaban viéndose fijamente.

Tenía que pensar lo mejor para ella. Nunca se perdonaría que la señalaran. Ya una vez había arriesgado su reputación por él cuando vivieron juntos. Algunos se habían enterado que no eran verdaderamente hermanos y era cuestión de tiempo antes que todos lo supieran. No hubiera querido irse del apartamento, eso era lo que lo atormentaba un día que se encontró a Terry en un bar en Chicago. Quería lo mejor para ella y para los dos. Quería hacer las cosas bien desde el principio.

Se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó para recuperarse, luego ella se sentó a la par de él componiéndose el vestido.

Con la respiración todavía agitada, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron levemente.

Albert le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ella le limpió el sudor de la frente.

El le sonrió de medio lado y se abrazaron. Ella dejó caer su cabeza en el fuerte pecho y de nuevo, abrazados, se acostaron en la grama a descansar.

Sintieron sus cuerpos temblar levemente por los nervios y experimentaron cierto dolor físico, tal vez porque la pasión y el deseo de entregarse habían sido interrumpidos sin mas que hacer.

Se abrazaron fuertes para mitigarlo y poco a poco se fueron recuperando.

Así abrazados pasaron un buen rato en silencio tirados en la grama. El sudor era secado por la fresca brisa de la noche.

- ¿Albert? –dijo ella con débil voz reposando su mejilla en el fuerte pecho.

- Umm

- Lo eres todo para mí, ¿lo sabes verdad? – su voz era suave, muy dulce.

- Y tú para mi Candy.

- Toda mi vida añoré tener a mis padres, tu me ayudaste a sobrellevar la perdida de Anthony, Terry, y Stear pero tengo miedo de algún día perderte a ti también. – Ella lo apretó más entre sus brazos.

- Candy mi amor, tendremos la familia que siempre hemos querido tener, nuestra propia familia y tendrás mi amor para siempre.

- ¿Me lo prometes? ¿para toda la eternidad? – dijo más animada, levantó el rostro buscando la mirada de cielo.

- Para la eternidad – repitió- nuestro amor es para siempre – confirmó seguro viendo los bellos ojos verdes.

Satisfecha por aquellas palabras, Candy volvió a recostar su cabeza en el fuerte pecho. La fina tela de la camisa del joven secaba sus lágrimas y se llenaba del maravilloso olor a maderas del fuerte cuerpo.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, solo se escuchaba su respiración y la brisa del viento.

- Albert – volvió a decir.

- Umm

- Una vez pensé ir a buscar a Terry, pero no iba a decírtelo, perdóname, debí de confiar en ti.

- Sí, debiste.

- ¿Lo sabías? – se sorprendió mucho.

- Te escuché hablar con Annie. Me dolió que pensaras ir a verlo sin decírmelo, se que era algo muy personal, pero yo te hubiera entendido.

- Cuando leí los poemas …

- Shuh, no es necesario que me expliques. Todo comienza ahora, sólo importamos tú y yo - la abrazó con más fuerza. – Te necesito Candy, cuando estás a mi lado me siento plenamente feliz.

- Yo también te necesito Albert, sólo contigo me siento feliz – Sabes, aquella tarde en el parque cuando todavía no recordabas tu identidad y te marchabas…entonces no sabía por qué, pero sentía que perdía mi vida si te ibas…hoy siento lo mismo…te quiero tanto que no concibo mi vida sin ti.

- Mi Candy…

De nuevo se besaron suave y tiernos…al terminar el beso se regalaron una dulce sonrisa, tan dulce como sus besos.

Albert estaba más que feliz por tener finalmente la mujer que había elegido para compartir su vida. Ya no había ninguna duda, ella lo amaba intensamente.

Lentamente la alegría volvió a sus almas al sentirse juntos más que nunca, unidos en un fuerte vínculo de amor.

Al cabo de un buen rato, él se puso de pie y tendió su mano para ayudarla a que hiciera lo mismo. Sacudieron los residuos de césped que yacía sobre sus abrigos.

Luego, él le pasó un brazo por el hombro, ella por la cintura; así caminaron rumbo a la mansión.

Después de unos pasos, llegaron al frondoso árbol tan especial para ambos y detuvieron su caminar:

- Candy – volteó serio a verla.

- ¿Sí? – se vieron a los ojos amorosos.

- Eres mía pequeña, eres mi novia, ¿quieres ser mi novia, verdad? –le dio una amplia sonrisa.

- Si, quiero. Después de lo que acaba de pasar, soy su novia señor William – respondió dulce y sonriente. El volvió a sonreír, había presentido la respuesta.

Hubo una pausa y bajó el rostro apenada

- Albert, de verdad… ¿sientes todas esas cosas que decía el poema?

- Todas – afirmó rápido.

Candy demostró un rostro de alarma y se sonrojó, lo cual le pareció gracioso al joven y carcajeó con ganas.

- Te adoro Candy –dijo inclinándose, ella se puso de puntillas y se dieron un corto beso en los labios.

Luego, tomados de la mano, reanudaron el camino hacia la mansión.

- Candy, no quiero que te marches esta noche.

- Me quedaré, yo tampoco quiero irme, aunque mañana tengo que trabajar.

- No te preocupes, te llevaré al hospital. La tía Elroy parte a Lakewood mañana temprano. Pienso hablar de lo nuestro con ella cuando regresemos a Lakewood, ¿estás de acuerdo? ¿vendrás conmigo verdad?

- Iría contigo a cualquier parte que me pidieras, no quiero separarme de ti un día más. Pronto será Diciembre y pienso pedir vacaciones y visitar el Hogar de Pony.

Antes de entrar a la mansión, todavía tomados de la mano, ella se detuvo ante las grandes y elegantes puertas que, de repente, parecían inusualmente gigantescas…

Sintió miedo por la nueva vida que le esperaba al lado de un hombre tan importante como William Albert Ardley.

Buscó la mirada del joven para que le diera fuerzas. El entendió perfectamente.

Hicieron el contacto de sus manos más fuerte, y así entraron a la mansión.

Recordó las palabras de la abuela Gray quien la animó y le dijo que un día, el la tomaría de la mano y con su amor le mostraría su mundo y le daría confianza y fuerza, que no tuviera miedo y que el amor los uniría. La abuela había tenido razón.

Era ya la hora de la cena. Archie, Annie y George ya estaban en el comedor a su espera y vieron a los rubios entrar tomados de la mano. Los nuevos novios saludaron y se disculparon por llegar tarde.

Albert le indicó a Candy que se sentara a su derecha e inmediatamente los asistentes sirvieron la comida para todos.

Durante la cena, Annie y Candy intercambiaban miradas. Parecía que tenían una conversación telepática.

Annie entendió que Candy pasaría la noche en la mansión y tenía gran curiosidad de saber que había pasado entre ellos.

Archie y George sintieron satisfacción de ver a William sonriendo de nuevo y pensaron que sus planes de regresar a Escocia ya no seguirían su curso.

Después de la cena, todos fueron un rato al salón del té. La tía abuela apareció sorpresivamente y saludó a todos muy cordialmente.

- Que bueno que estés aquí Candy, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en la casa.

- Gracias tía – respondió solemne.

- Mañana regreso a Lakewood, quiero agradecerles todas sus atenciones, especialmente a ti Candy y a ti Annie. Gracias por sus cuidados.

Las aludidas hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, luego Albert habló:

- Tía, en poco más de un mes regresaremos a Lakewood, hay algo muy importante que quiero conversar con usted.

- Está bien William, cuídate mucho y todos ustedes, nos veremos entonces.

Albert se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Después la acompañó hacia los escalones donde un asistente la ayudó a subir.

George se retiró a su habitación. Annie le comunicó a Candy que había invitado a Patty a pasar unos días con ella, luego los jóvenes esposos Cornwell se retiraron a su habitación.

Albert y Candy se quedaron solos. Ella quería hablarle y buscó llamar su atención:

- Albert, hay algo que necesito decirte. Durante éstos días...

- ¿Se trata de Michael Lambert? –interrumpió mientras la tomaba de las manos y se veían.

- Sí, siento mucho que te hayas enterado por Elisa.

- Annie, nos contó como pasó todo realmente.

- Me hubiera gustado decirte, pero estábamos tan distantes… él es un amigo…– trataba de explicarle.

- Confío plenamente en ti – interrumpió despreocupado.

- Algo bueno salió de todo esto –continuó animada- creo que Michael y Flammy se entienden muy bien.

- ¿De verdad? que bueno. Te confieso que me gustaría conocer al hombre que me robó tu amistad por algún tiempo, cuando vivíamos en Lakewood –habló y la abrazaba por la cintura- Te alejaste completamente de mí pequeña y te refugiaste en Michael – había un deje de reproche en su voz.

- Entonces sentía que había perdido a mi mejor amigo, a Albert. Ya te quería, pero eras mi padre adoptivo, me sentí confundida, no quiero ni siquiera recordarlo – lo dijo angustiada.

- Te incomodaba mucho…

- Claro que sí, estaba ¡enamorada de mi padre adoptivo!

- Todo eso quedó en el pasado, nos queda todo un futuro por delante.

- Albert…necesito unos momentos a solas. Estaré en el jardín –dijo y sin esperar respuesta se separó de él y salió apurada.

Albert le dio un tiempo a solas, pero al cabo de dos cuartos de hora, se preocupó porque afuera estaba haciendo frío y no quería que se enfermara, por eso fue a buscarla.

Ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas en el jardín, meditando, contemplando el cielo estrellado.

Cuando Albert llegó con ella, le dijo que le estaba dando gracias a Dios por hacerla tan feliz.

El se sentó a la par, le echó el brazo por el hombro y la atrajo hacia su pecho para protegerla del frío. Ella se dejo envolver por él.

Le dijo que él también quería darle gracias a Dios por su felicidad.

Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio contemplando el firmamento hablando desde su corazón con Dios.

Así abrazados, pasaron un rato hasta que decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Continuara.

* Efrén Rebolledo, Tu no Sabes lo que es ser Esclavo, todos los derechos a su autor.

Kitzytae, te adoro

A todas/os que visitan mi historia aunque no dejen mensajes, mil gracias por leerme.

A los que me hacen saber su opinión, no tengo palabras para expresarles mi agradecimiento, gracias no es suficiente.

Calemoon, ¿Qué puedo decirte a ti? Tu apoyo, es un honor linda…


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo ****XXXVIII ****Rosas y alegría**

Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó temprano, tomó un refrescante baño y se puso uno de los lindos vestidos que había en el armario de su habitación.

Abrió la ventana, respiró profundo el aire puro y le sonrío al día.

Se acordó de la noche anterior y se sintió distinta a cualquier otro día de su vida.

_- __¡Soy su novia! ¡Soy la novia de Albert!_ - pensó y sonrió ampliamente.

Todo afuera parecía más bello. Los árboles de un verde más intenso, el cielo más azul que nunca, las nubes más puras y juguetonas…su corazón desbordaba de amor por aquel chico.

Después fue al tocador, se vio en el espejo, se acomodó mejor el vestido y en muestra de aprobación, juguetona, guiñó el ojo a su imaginen reflejada.

- ¡Te ves linda hoy! – se dijo en voz alta.

Luego salió de su cuarto muy alegre.

Abajo en la sala la esperaban George, Archie, Annie y Albert.

Cuando las miradas celeste y esmeralda se encontraron, sus ojos hicieron un contacto electrizante.

Albert fue a su encuentro y la tomó de la mano, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla en frente de todas las miradas curiosas.

Pidió que entraran al comedor. Le indicó a su chica que se sentara a su derecha, luego pidió que sirvieran el desayuno.

Después del desayuno, el grupo acompañó a Candy hacia la puerta. Mientras los chicos iban hacia el auto, Candy y Annie hablaban brevemente:

- Tenemos que tomar el té juntas, tienes que contarme los detalles –dijo la morena mientras sujetaba ambas manos de su amiga.

- Vendré el jueves, ¿te parece?

- ¡El Jueves! –exclamó exaltada en voz alta llamando la atención. - no podría esperar hasta entonces –añadió apenada bajando la voz.

- Entonces te espero en mi casa mañana y te cuento todo.

- Ahí estaré.

- ¿Cuando llega Patty?

- éste fin de semana

- ¡Que bueno! podremos tomar el té juntas entonces.

- Si, será maravilloso.

- Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana –dijo besando a su hermana en la mejilla causando la misma reacción en ella.

Luego, Albert y Candy emprendieron el viaje en auto hacia el hospital.

- ¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó dulce el chico volteando el rostro brevemente a ella.

- Si, con tantas emociones, creo que mi cuerpo se agotó y dormí como una piedra –respondió sonriente - ¿Y tú, dormiste bien?

- Como un ángel, además soñé contigo – lo dijo insinuante.

- ¿Ah si? y ¿que soñaste? –habló curiosa. Se apenó un poco pensando en la proximidad en que habían estado la noche anterior. ¿Tendrían sus sueños algo que ver con eso?

- Algún día te lo contaré –contestó, luego la besó en el dorso de la mano y sonrió.

- Candy, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo...

- Y yo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo porque estamos juntos Albert…

Al llegar al hospital, el joven abrió la puerta del auto a su novia y se despidió con un beso muy cerca de los labios.

Ella sintió la sensual intención del beso y se apenó bajando el rostro, lo cual el notó:

- Eres linda pequeña, te amo.

Se regalaron una dulce mirada y se despidieron.

Ese día, Candy estuvo tan ocupada que no tuvo tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Caminaba por los pasillos pensativa como si estuviera en otro mundo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios recordando a cierto chico que le quitaba el habla. Estuvo distraída todo el día y Dylan lo notó.

A la hora del almuerzo, él la invitó a comer en un café cercano y ella aceptó:

- Gracias por la invitación Dylan, ¡La comida estuvo deliciosa!

- La comida aquí es ¡exquisita! –dijo mientras ponía el paño sobre la mesa- Ah, mi madre te manda saludos, y también te cuento que el señor Thomas pidió mi consentimiento para cortejarla. ¡Creo que pronto se casarán!

- Que buena noticia, es lindo saber que estás de acuerdo. Salúdame a tu madre y dile que me alegro por ambos.

- Creo que tú también tienes una noticia que darme, tus ojos me lo dicen –expresó el joven contento.

- ¿Es tan obvio? –dijo apenada.

- Lo es, estás distraída, tus ojos brillan como estrellas llenas de un resplandor que no puede ser más que amor. Tu sonrisa es leve como sonriéndole a alguien específico en tu mente. Sé que algo ha pasado entre tú y Albert.

- Dylan, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¡Albert y yo somos novios! –exclamó muy sonriente juntando las manos por el pecho en señal de emoción.

- Me lo imaginaba Candy, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo – dijo con un deje de resignación - Albert parece ser un buen hombre y tu eres una linda chica, serán felices.

- Gracias Dylan, sé que muy pronto encontrarás la mujer de tu vida, ya lo verás – habló sinceramente y el joven sonrió levemente.

Después del almuerzo ambos regresaron al hospital.

Candy se encontró con el doctor Lennard quien le dijo que el proyecto iba muy avanzado y tenían muy buena respuesta de profesionales interesados en colaborar.

Al final del día de trabajo, Candy se sintió exhausta pero muy alegre al recordar un par de brillantes ojos azul celeste que no desaparecían de su mente.

Caminó hasta llegar a su casa y comenzó a preparar la cena:

- Toc toc

- ¿quien es? –preguntó desde atrás de la puerta.

- Vengo de parte del señor William, señorita Candy.

Abrió la puerta entusiasmada. En frente de ella, el ramo de rosas rojas ¡más grande que había visto en su vida! Tan grande que apenas cabía en la puerta:

- ¿Señorita donde lo pongo? -preguntó el hombre desesperado, casi sin aliento después de habar subido los escalones.

- Si, por favor pase, póngalo sobre la mesa –dijo muy sorprendida.

- Señorita mejor lo pongo en el piso cerca de la ventana, ¡ahí estará más seguro!

- Si, si, tiene razón.

El asistente puso el gigantesco ramo de rosas en el lugar acordado.

Candy vio lo exhausto que estaba el pobre hombre y le ofreció un vaso con agua.

- Gracias Señorita Candy, aquí tengo una tarjeta del señor William – sacó el sobre de la bolsa su chaqueta y se la entregó.

Candy leyó la nota.

- _Para mi amada novia, espero que te gusten. Quiero rodearte de rosas y alegría toda mi vida. Te amo. _

_Tuyo, _

_Albert. _

Los ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de ternura.

Se apresuró a escribir una nota de respuesta, se la dio al asistente y le dio las gracias.

Después de un rato en la mansión Ardley, Albert leía la nota que ella le enviaba:

_Mi amor, _

_Es el ramo de rosas mas lindo y ¡el más grande que he visto en mi vida! Gracias, pero más grande es mi amor por ti. _

_Candy_

Albert sonrió complacido_. _

El día siguiente, fue buen día para Candy. No tubo mayor problema con sus pacientes y el joven de la amputación estaba mucho mejor.

Había recibido tratamiento sicológico con Michael y estaba cultivando amistades con personas que habían pasado por la misma experiencia de él. Los dolores en su cuerpo por fin cesarony pronto recibiría una prótesis. El joven le pidió disculpas por su mala actitud. Candy le deseó lo mejor en la vida y le dijo que estaba segura que encontraría la felicidad.

En la tarde, Annie llegó puntualmente a la hora del té y vio el enorme arreglo floral que Albert había enviado la noche anterior.

- ¡estoy tan contenta por ti!, sé que él te hará feliz! –expresó la morena con ojos vidriosos.

- soy tan feliz…me siento plena, ¡por fin soy feliz de nuevo! – tomó las manos de su amiga.

El resto de la velada, las hermanas hablaron sobre futuros planes y los chicos dueños de sus corazones.

Annie estaba satisfecha con su trabajo y labor social pero en el futuro cercano, esperaba comenzar una familia.

Para Candy pensar en eso era demasiado pronto, pero en el fondo era lo que mas deseaba en la vida…empezar una familia al lado de su Príncipe de la Colina.

El día jueves después del trabajo, la enfermera se fue directa al super mercado a comprar comestibles que se habían agotado.

Se le antojaba cocinar una sopa. Se sentía más hogareña que nunca en su vida. Talvez se debía a la expectativa de pronto formar su propia familia.

Había visto a Albert preparar ricas sopas, por lo menos lo intentaría.

Compró el pollo ya partido, todos los condimentos y verduras, compró pan e hizo algo que no había hecho antes, no estaba segura porqué se le antojaba comprar una botella de vino blanco, pero lo hizo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se quitó el uniforme, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un vestido cómodo, después se fue a la cocina.

Decidió no apresurarse:

- _vamos, hacer una sopa no es cosa del otro mundo, tu puedes_, pensó a si misma.

Despacio lavó bien el pollo y lo puso en una olla con agua, le agregó cebolla, ajos, pimienta y sal. Dejó que se cocinara con fuego mediano, tenia que cocinarse por largo rato. Mientras tanto picó las verduras.

Después abrió la botella de Chardonnay y se sirvió un vaso.

En unos minutos sintió apetito y comió un par de galletas, iba a esperar a que la sopa estuviera lista, no quería estropearse el apetito.

Limpió un poco la sala. De repente, se quedó de pie viendo la puerta que daba al que un día fue el cuarto de Albert, y entró.

Se sintió muy triste de ver el cuarto vacío y oscuro. Recordó el día que Albert se marchó dejándola completamente sola, esa memoria todavía la entristecía, y trató de borrarla.

Se acostó en aquella cama. Ya no había ningún rastro de él en esa habitación. Había pasado el tiempo…un frío aire envolvía el lugar. Decidió no sentirse triste, ya no había razones de estarlo.

Se levantó animada y fue a la cocina. Revisó la sopa que hervía; si fuera necesario se iba a plantar a la par de la estufa pero esa sopa quedaría deliciosa o dejaba de llamarse Candice White.

Cuando la sopa había hervido por algún tiempo, procedió a agregar verduras, papas cortadas en cuartos, zanahorias, fideos, cilantro y algunas especies.

Esperó unos minutos más y probó el platillo. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron enormes y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro:

- ¡me quedó deliciosa!_ después de todo creo que si seré buena esposa_, pensó.

Candy se sirvió un gigantesco plato de sopa, lo acompañó con un pedazo de pan y un poco de vino. Se sintió contenta por lo que había logrado esa noche pero vio a su alrededor y se sintió sola.

_- ¿Qué estarás haciendo Albert? debe de estar en su casa tomando la cena. – _Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos_- Hace cuatro días que no te veo y siento como si fuera una eternidad…Albert te extraño_ – pensaba

Terminó su cena y lavó los platos. Fue al baño y se lavó los dientes, luego fue a su habitación donde su puso un lindo pijama de algodón color rosado hasta las rodillas de largo.

Se sentó en la cama, en la gaveta de la mesita de noche había una Biblia, la sacó y comenzó a leer.

Después de una hora de lectura y meditación apagó la luz pero se sentía inquieta por algo, sin embargo trató de relajarse para poder dormir.

Eran como las diez de la noche.

Cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida, de repente, escuchó un ruido en la puerta como si alguien tratara de abrirla.

Se sentó rápido en la cama. No sabía si había estado soñando o era real. De nuevo escuchó que alguien quería abrir la puerta y se alarmó.

- _Si es un ladrón me encerraré en mi cuarto, abriré la ventana y gritaré auxilio_, pensó mientras corría hacia su puerta.

La abrió un poco y vio como lentamente la entrada de enfrente era abierta.

Vio una silueta entrando, la tenue luz que alumbraba el pasillo la marcó muy bien. La luz se encendió y el rostro de Candy también se iluminó como un sol de alegría.

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!

Corrió a su encuentro pero se detuvo de repente cuando estuvo en frente de él. Las emociones la dominaban, su presencia era una maravillosa sorpresa y quiso mantener el control. Al contrario, el la tomó por la cintura y se inclinó a besarla en los labios. Ella delicadamente subió sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello. Ante las emociones, el chico la cargó en sus brazos y se besaron con fervor. Candy sentía una de las fuertes manos apretándole levemente la cintura:

- mi amor no te esperaba –decía entre los labios del joven.

- Este es el mejor recibimiento que he tenido en mi vida –dijo terminando el beso poniéndola de nuevo en el piso.

- Me diste un buen susto, pensé que podría ser un ladrón. Nunca me imaginé que podrías ser tu –exclamó con luz en los ojos – ven, siéntate, te ves cansado – dijo tomándolo de la mano. Se sentaron juntos en el sofá.

Candy se fijó detenidamente en el chico. En verdad se veía decaído. Tenía el nudo de la corbata medio deshecho y los ojos irritados por el cansancio.

- ¿tuviste un día difícil?

- Si, pero ya estoy bien, junto a ti me siento tranquilo.

Se vieron tiernos a los ojos.

- Pero me gustaría que me contaras.

- Es que, estábamos en plenas negociaciones con inversionistas. Archie, George y yo fuimos muy bien preparados. Todo estaba listo para cerrar el trato y a último minuto nos pidieron mas datos e información que no venían al caso. Lo hacen para ganar tiempo, creo que están en pláticas con otros bancos, tendremos que ofrecerles beneficios que otros bancos no puedan, no podrán rehusarse al final…-

Albert hizo una pausa y vio la dulce mirada de Candy:

- No es el resultado que esperabas, por eso te sientes desilusionado. Pero al final la excelente reputación de tus empresas prevalecerá, ya lo veras, todos quieren hacer negocios con los Ardley – le dijo sonriente.

- Gracias, perdóname mi amor, no quiero agobiarte. Acabamos de salir de la oficina, pensé primero en ti, por eso vine –dijo amoroso.

- Que bueno que viniste, me sentía muy sola – en un segundo su rostro se iluminó de alegría - ¿ya comiste? hice una sopa y me quedó ¡deliciosa!

- ¡no me digas! No he cenado, la verdad es que tengo hambre.

- Entonces espera aquí, ponte cómodo mientras tanto voy a calentarla.

Albert sonrió dulcemente mientras la veía alejarse. Se veía linda con su delicado pijama que dejaba ver su curvilíneo cuerpo.

- No se da cuenta de lo bella que se ve….- pensó el joven.

Expiró y se sintió relajado, en ese apartamento se sentía en su casa.

Mientras la comida se calentaba Candy regresó con una copa de vino para él.

- Esto te va a relajar un poco, no es tan fino como los que estas acostumbrado, pero es muy bueno.

- Gracias, –dijo recibiendo la copa - Umm, esta delicioso –exclamó después de tomar unos sorbos.

- Voltéate un poco te voy a dar un pequeño masaje en el cuello, eso te tranquilizará.

Albert hizo lo que ella le pidió, le dio la espalda. Ella se recogió el pijama entre las piernas y se puso de rodillas en el sofá detrás del chico.

Suavemente comenzó a masajear el ancho cuello y espalda con toques suaves, otros fuertes, haciendo presión.

Albert comenzó a sentirse muy relajado y al cabo de unos minutos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás en prueba de agrado.

Sin pensarlo, Candy delicadamente fue a encontrar la mejilla del joven y le dio un pequeño y suave beso.

Posteriormente le dio otro corto beso, luego otro…como queriendo borrar con sus besos cualquier preocupación que tuviera.

El sonrió y se dio vuelta. Puso la copa de vino sobre la mesita a la par del sofá y la tomó en sus brazos.

Giró el pequeño cuerpo como si fuera una pluma y la sentó en sus piernas. Después la besó.

Cada segundo, la química entre ellos se aceleraba y sus besos se volvían más apasionados.

Miles de ideas pasaban por la mente de Albert. Estaban en un ambiente muy íntimo, en su casa. Quería todo con ella…pero su razonamiento e impulsos carnales disputaban una ardua batalla interna.

- Albert, la sopa está en el fuego – la oyó decir de entre sus labios.

El rubio dio un suspiro de desfallecimiento y abrió los brazos desganado para dejarla ir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella regresó y dijo:

- ven, ya está servido –le extendió la mano la cual el tomó y así se encaminaron al comedor.

- Huele rico –dijo él sentándose.

- No solo huele rico, esta deliciosa – estaba orgullosa.

- Umm, tienes razón –habló saboreándola – ésta es la mejor sopa de pollo que he saboreado en mi vida -añadió.

- No exageres, si Ophelia te escuchara se enojaría contigo.

- Somos muy afortunados de tenerla, pero ésta sopa es mucho mejor porque la hiciste tu – dijo entre mordiscos.

- Entonces el mérito es para ti, porque lo aprendí de ti. Lo malo es que no se hacer otra cosa que no sea sopa de pollo, postres y pan –dijo divertida.

- Es un buen comienzo, ¿puedes darme más pan? -dijo mordisqueando. Candy se levantó y fue a complacerlo

- Y mas vino por favor –añadió a lo lejos.

Candy sonrió al verlo comer con tanto apetito, luego regresó con lo que el había pedido.

- Veo que tenías mucha hambre.

- No me lo vas a creer –dijo con leve sonrisa – después del almuerzo nos reunimos para repasar los puntos que íbamos a exponer. Más tarde tuvimos la reunión con los inversionistas que duró ¡dos horas y media! Después Archie, George y yo nos reunimos con un par de estrategas…Sabes, Archie me sorprendió, tiene excelentes ideas, es muy inteligente.

- Corre en la sangre de los Ardley...dijo ella y Albert sonrió. -¿te sientes mejor?

Albert no contestó. No podía describir lo que sentía estando con ella y en ese apartamento. Decir que se sentía tranquilo no era suficiente, ella era su sol, su luz, su todo. Las palabras para decirle cuanto la amaba no existían.

- Si gracias Candy, me siento mejor –fue lo único que pudo decir. Al cabo de minutos, termino su delicioso platillo.

- Puedes quedarte en tu cuarto si quieres – lo dijo con amplia sonrisa.

- Me gustaría, pero no tengo ropa para dormir.

- Tengo un pantalón de pijama que me queda bastante flojo, te quedara corto eso si.

- Bueno, enséñamelo –dijo a la vez que se levantaban de la mesa y caminaban al cuarto de ella.

Candy abrió su armario y sacó un pantalón de pijama color azul.

- Bueno por lo menos el color me gusta, esperaba encontrarme con uno color rosado y ese no es mi color…dijo divertido – pero no tengo camisa para dormir.

- Te daré una toalla grande para que te cubras, pero tendrás que dormir sin camisa.

Albert puso el pantalón de pijama por encima de su ropa y vio que le llegaba hasta poco abajo de las rodillas.

- Candy, me veré divertido, me quedará muy corto, solo necesito la nariz de payaso para que te lleves la impresión de tu vida –dijo causando risotadas en ambos.

- Que importa como te veas, estamos solos –dijo divertida – aquí esta tu toalla.

- Gracias –dijo tomándola y de inmediato se dirigió al baño.

Mientras el se duchaba, Candy recogió los platos y los lavó rápidamente. Luego se fue a su cuarto y se metió bajo las sabanas porque hacia frío.

Ya eran cerca de las once de la noche y se sentía cansada.

Escuchó como la regadera se detenía, luego la puerta del cuarto de Albert se abrió y cerró, para luego abrirse de nuevo casi al instante.

- Candy –dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto de ella.

- ¿si? ¿que pasa? – contestó dormitada.

La chica vio a Albert temblando del frío, con el cabello húmedo, pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas, la toalla apenas le cubría el torso y no tenia pantuflas:

- mi cuarto esta muy frío, las sabanas están muy frías…dijo titilando del frío.

- Ven, apúrate no quiero que te enfermes –dijo abriendo las sabanas de su cama.

Albert rápidamente entró en las sabanas y se hizo puño dándose calor.

Después que el calor había vuelto a su cuerpo, el joven se sentó y se quitó la toalla dejándola caer al piso.

Candy, quien permanecía sentada en la cama, se sorprendió al ver el fuerte torso desnudo y sonrojó al mismo tiempo.

Una vez lo vio sin camisa cuando ella curó la herida que Tongo el león le hizo en el pecho, salvando su vida.

Ahora era distinto. Eran novios, el estaba en su cama, muy íntimamente cerca de ella.

Sus hombros y espalda eran anchos, cintura delgada, su pecho musculoso y sus brazos robustos y fuertes. Se sintió atraída, su sangre hervía, su cuerpo era atraído al de él como un imán. Ansiaba aquel cuerpo masculino.

Un calor la invadió de pies a cabeza y sintió una punzada en el vientre. Volteó rápidamente el rostro para no verlo y así mitigar lo que sentía.

El lo notó.

Comprendiendo el dilema, tomó una de las blancas sábanas y se cubrió con ella.

- ya puedes ver – le dijo él con leve sonrisa.

Candy volteó el rostro y lo vio acostado con la sabana hasta el cuello. Ella estaba arriba de las sabanas cubierta por el edredón.

Instintivamente se apuñó en su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura por encima de las sábanas, dándole calor.

- ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó ella.

- Ya no tengo frío, pero…_ahora tengo calor, pensó_.

- No seria la primera vez que dormimos juntos –habló hundiendo el rostro en el fuerte pecho.

- ¿lo sabias? – recordó la primera vez que compartieron una cama, la noche del funeral de la abuela Gray.

- Si. Estaremos dormidos en un par de minutos.

- Tienes razón amor…-hizo una pausa- ¿Candy?

- Umm – estaba ya adormitada.

- Me encanta estar así contigo…-dijo bajando la mirada a ella.

- Y a mí contigo Albert, no te imaginas como, siento que nada malo me puede pasar a tu lado – respondió subiendo el rostro.

Ella se aferró mas a su cuerpo y el la apretó entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban cansados y en cuestión de un par de minutos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

En la mañana se despertaron al mismo tiempo, en la misma posición. Parecía que no se habían movido toda la noche. Ella subió el rostro y encontró un par de cielos dándole los buenos días con una mirada de amor.

- Buenos días – dijo ella y se separó lentamente - ¿dormiste bien?

- Como un ángel – se despertó muy alegre.

La joven dejó la cama. Poniéndose la bata le dijo:

- Voy a traerte tu ropa, hace frío, quédate en la cama.

Hizo lo que había dicho. Candy puso la ropa sobre la cama y antes de salir del cuarto, desde la puerta, lo vio una vez mas entre sus sábanas.

Apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, habían pasado otra noche juntos. Ambos se regalaron una leve sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Minutos mas tarde, cuando ella salió del baño, Albert estaba ya vestido y le dijo que comenzaría el desayuno mientras ella se preparaba para el trabajo.

Al cabo de unos minutos mas, ella salió de su cuarto vestida con su uniforme de enfermera, el chico ya tenía el desayuno hecho.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer.

El desayuno transcurrió un poco silencioso…miles de pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de los rubios.

Habían compartido una de las tardes y noches mas linda entre ellos, habían dormido juntos por segunda ocasión. Menos mal que el sueño los había vencido…se sentían livianos, como si fueran transportados entre nubes, alegres porque el amor los unía.

Después de comer, Albert llevó a la enfermera hasta el hospital. La invitó a que pasara el fin de semana en la mansión, lo cual ella aceptó con deleite.

Las horas volaban, era ya día sábado. Albert envío un carruaje por Candy temprano en la mañana y ésta tubo un cordial recibiendo de todos.

Después del desayuno Patty arribó a la mansión.

Estaba cambiada, se veía más alta y había perdido peso. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y usaba el cabello lacio y largo, también usaba un poco de maquillaje. Inclusive su vestimenta era más moderna, tanto que dejaba a ver un leve escote y su vestido era entallado al cuerpo. En verdad estaba muy linda, se había transformado, todavía usaba lentes y no dejaba de ser tímida.

Después de la bienvenida y que se instalara en su habitación, las tres amigas salieron al jardín mientras los caballeros se retiraron al despacho a adelantar el trabajo.

Patty les contó que su transformación física se la debía a su tenaz abuela quien le había hablado de modas Europeas y casi la había forzado a visitar los salones de belleza.

Todas carcajearon con ganas, la abuela de Patty gozaba de un envidiable espíritu alegre y jovial.

En el despacho, Albert le dijo a George que continuara con los planes de preparar y remodelar las propiedades en Escocia y remodelar la casa de campo en Lakewood pero que detuviera los planes de mudanza por ahora.

Todos se mostraron muy contentos y complacidos por la noticia.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Albert le dio públicamente la bienvenida a Patty y le dijo que era siempre bienvenida en su casa y que se podía quedar todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Después del almuerzo el grupo pasó a la sala donde hicieron planes para el día siguiente. Todos acordaron jugar Badminton y aprovechar los pocos días de sol que quedaban antes que entrara el invierno.

Candy tuvo una idea que primero consultó con Albert, luego con Annie y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Más tarde el grupo de jóvenes planeó un paseo por auto por la ciudad y luego al parque.

Las tres jóvenes compartían el asiento trasero para seguir conversando pero los caballeros no se explicaban ¡que era lo que las chicas hablaban tanto!

Después de un rato, Albert detuvo su auto en frente de un bonito edificio desconocido para la mayoría. Candy bajó del auto y entró a la propiedad.

Minutos después salió, mientras que desde los altos, en una ventana, Dylan y su madre saludaban sonrientes con la mano.

Luego se transportaron hacia el parque.

Primero Albert y Candy caminaban del brazo, luego Archie ocupaba sus dos brazos en Annie y Patty.

Candy observaba maravillada el cielo azul tan despejado:

- El cielo me recuerda tus ojos –dijo coquetamente.

- El verde del bosque me recuerdan los tuyos –respondió seductor causando lindas sonrisas en los dos.

El grupo caminó por largo rato, después tomaron descanso sobre la hierba y siguieron conversando.

Varias veces fueron interrumpidos por juguetonas ardillas que rodeaban los gigantescos pinos en el área. El grupo se deleitaba por la belleza de las criaturas y Candy hubiera deseado poder acariciar a una, si tan solo se lo permitieran…

Luego compraron refrescos y en unos momentos procedieron a regresar a la mansión.

La hora de la cena se acercaba y el grupo decidió retirarse a sus habitaciones hasta la hora de comer.

Candy tomó un baño rápido, se puso un vestido morado oscuro, zapatillas de tacón color negro, se recogió el cabello, se puso un poco de maquillaje y salió hacia el comedor.

La cena transcurrió en armonía. Patty fue el centro de atracción. Todos querían saber que había hecho durante los últimos dos años. Ella correspondió a su amabilidad y les contó sobre sus viajes, estudios y familia.

Candy no le había mencionado a su amiga sobre su relación con Albert pero no había sido necesario ya que ellos no escondían lo que sentían.

Se sentaban juntos en todas partes, se tomaban de la mano e intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas. Todo el mundo en la mansión Ardley se enteraba del romance.

Después de la cena, el grupo se trasladó al salón del té donde Albert y Archie jugaron un poco de ajedrez y las damas concretaban los planes para el siguiente día.

Ya entrada la noche, Annie y Archie decidieron retirarse; acompañándolos se fue Patty.

Quedaron Albert y Candy solos. El se acercó, con sus manos pidió las manos de ella y viéndola a los ojos dijo:

- ¿Tuviste un buen día amor?

Ella lo soltó de las manos y lo abrazó por la cintura pegando una de sus mejillas al fuerte pecho:

- Fue un día maravilloso porque estuve cerca de ti y de mis amigos. Gracias Albert

- Después ella se acordó que desde hacia tiempo quería hacerle una pregunta. Se separó un poco y lo vio a los ojos con intriga:

Interpretando la mirada, bajó el rostro para encontrar los ojos verdes- ¿que quieres preguntarme?

- Veo que mis ojos me delatan.

- Puedo leerlos perfectamente – su voz era ronca.

- Aquella noche cuando leí los poemas y te fuiste muy triste,- habló dulcemente fijando sus ojos en los de él- ¿A dónde fuiste? – estaba inquieta.

- ¿estás celosa? – habló con media sonrisa.

- Mucho – lo dijo sinceramente frunciendo el seño. El joven sintió que las manos de ella apretaban levemente su cintura.

- Esa tarde no quería pensar en nada y me fui al club a montar a caballo, luego me fui al bar y ahí pasé varias horas –respondió y al mismo tiempo, con el dorso de la mano le acariciaba la mejilla.

- ¿Dónde dormiste? – interrogó con profunda mirada.

- En un hotel, no quería regresar, quería huir de todo. Las otras noches me quedaba hasta muy tarde en la oficina, y pasé largas horas en mi privado.

Candy se puso de puntillas, el se inclinó y se dieron un prolongado beso en los labios.

Candy sentía que su corazón se derretía de amor al igual que su cuerpo.

- Albert, lo siento. Siento haberte causado tanta tristeza.

- Ya no importa pequeña.

Luego ambos caminaron de la mano hacia el segundo piso. El la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana pequeña.

- Hasta mañana mi amor – el sonrió.

**Flashback**

La tarde cuando Albert había llegado al club, la noticia se había regado rápidamente como pólvora: el joven heredero Ardley estaba en la propiedad.

Después de montar por varias horas y darse una ducha, Albert fue al piano bar donde había ordenado una copa de Courvoisier's L'Esprit.

Era ya de noche, la atmosfera del lugar era acogedora y romántica. El hombre al piano tocaba bellas notas que el joven reconoció como Moonlight Sonata de Ludwig Van Beethoven.

Por la espalda sintió insistentes miradas por lo que volteó a ver con curiosidad.

Había grupos de personas sentadas a las mesas que lo observaban disimuladamente. En otra mesa había un grupo de guapas señoritas que con la mirada trataban de llamar su atención.

Entendió que había pasado bastante tiempo fuera de la vida nocturna y a su mente llegaron recuerdos de noches y ocasiones similares a esa… especialmente en Londres.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se oyeron las notas de la Serenata de Franz Schubert y Albert pidió otra copa.

Ese mismo día, en otra parte de la ciudad, la señora Leagan había arribado a su mansión de Chicago a petición de Elisa.

La pelirroja estaba en su habitación terminando de ponerse el pijama de dormir, se puso la bata y salió de su cuarto hacia la habitación de su madre para conversar.

- Toc toc –

Sara Leagan escuchó un toque en su puerta.

- Adelante

- Mamá, ¿ya te sientes mas descansada del viaje? – dijo entrando.

- Si hija gracias, pero dime, ¿que es lo que tienes que decirme con urgencia?

- No lo puedo aplazar mas - dijo sentándose en un sillón en la sala de la habitación.

- Pero, ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo de una vez – se puso la bata y se sentó junto a la joven.

- William esta enamorado de esa don nadie, ¿te imaginas madre que implicaría eso para los Ardley?

- Seria un bochorno para todos, eso sin implicar la reacción de los miembros del consorcio. Pero… ¿que podríamos hacer? –añadió seria.

- Yo se que hacer madre, lo he pensado muy bien pero tenemos que ser cautelosas.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Primero, mi padre no debe enterarse, ya sabes como es él, sensible, demasiado bueno con todos.

- Habla de una vez.

- Por ahora lo mas importante es que mandes a Neal junto a mi padre en Londres, así no se interpondrá en mis planes. Neal es un sentimental igual que mi padre, ¡imagínate que todavía esta enamorado de Candy!

- ¡es un imbecil! Una vez accedí porque era una Ardley, hoy no es nadie.

- A si es madre. Si Neal se entera de nuestros planes puede ser capaz de prevenir a Candy. Tenia planeado ir de compras con él a Nueva York pero lo de William y Candy parece ir en serio, por eso decidí actuar de inmediato.

- Mañana mismo le digo que debe de irse a Londres, pero todavía no me dices que estas pensando hacer.

- Es muy sencillo madre –dijo poniéndose de pie – es algo lógico que tendría que pasar cuando el presidente del consorcio mas importantes del mundo, decide casarse con una don nadie…

- Creo que voy entendiendo…

- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es prevenirlos antes de tiempo –habló con mirada maligna- Tengo entendido que en los próximos días, algunos miembros del consorcio llegaran a esta ciudad a pasar el fin de año con sus familias…

Sara estaba muy ansiosa por conocer escuchar más.

- Se clara por favor hija.

- Madre, ¿Por qué no organizamos un te con las esposas de los señores miembros del consorcio?…el resto déjamelo a mí.

Sara se puso de pie – no te olvides que William es un rebelde igual que Candy y aunque todo el consorcio lo dejara solo, el siempre haría lo que quisiera porque su fortuna es inmensa, no depende de nadie. Es mas, todos juntos quisiéramos estar a la altura de los Ardley.

- Lo se madre, yo quiero esa fortuna para mi, para nosotras. Soy mil veces mejor que Candy. Ella no se quedará con la fortuna de William.

Sara vio a su hija con ojos inquisitivos. Albert nunca había dado indicación alguna de sentirse atraído por su hija, estaba confundida:

- Se que no entiendes bien –añadió la chica adivinando - por ahora, manda a Neal a Londres y enviemos invitaciones a las señoras Gibson, McDonald y Griffith.

- Tendremos que hacerlo todo con cuidado, no quiero que tu padre se enoje con nosotras.

- No estamos haciendo nada malo madre, al contrario estamos velando por los intereses de la familia y de las familias del consorcio. _Lo mas importante para mi, es que Candy desaparezca de nuestras vidas y tu tío William tu castigo será perderla para siempre, ¿Por qué no te fijas en mi? sino en una basura como ella._

- Esta bien Elisa, haremos lo que tu digas.

Continuará

Gracias a todos/tas, disculpen la espera.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo ****XXXIX ****Amistad, Alegría, Amor**

El día domingo comenzó con leve sol y hacia un poco de frío.

Después del desayuno el joven grupo quiso aprovechar el liviano sol para comenzar el juego de Badminton.

En la mansión hizo su entrada el joven Doctor Dylan Clairy, quien fue invitado por los rubios.

Candy lo presentó con Patty quien después de observar las miradas risueñas de sus amigas entendió que el encuentro había sido planeado por las dos.

El juego estuvo ameno. Candy, Albert y Patty hicieron un grupo en contra de Annie, Archie y Dylan.

Jugaron por largo rato hasta que todos se sintieron cansados. Luego, algunos asistentes de la casa trajeron refrescos y frutas, el grupo se sentó a descansar.

En el transcurso de un rato, las damas habían formado su grupo y los caballeros el suyo.

Candy y Annie confesaron haber planeado el encuentro entre Patty y el joven doctor. Le preguntaron si Dylan era de su agrado, la chica de lentes sonriente respondió que si.

Candy hizo de sus dotes de Celestina y aprovechó para decirle que Dylan, además de buen mozo era un genio en la medicina, que había aprendido mucho de él y era un buen chico.

Posteriormente, Patty les comentó que entrando el próximo año iba a trabajar en un hospital en el departamento de Investigación; era una posición importante donde utilizaría todos sus conocimientos en las Ciencias y estaba entusiasmada por comenzar. Las amigas se alegraron mucho por ella.

Ese día no hubo almuerzo formal en la mansión porque el grupo comió al aire libre.

Luego, alguien trajo el juego de ajedrez y todos se congregaron alrededor de los jugadores participantes a decir, Albert en contra de Dylan.

Por supuesto que Candy tomó su bando apoyando a Albert junto con Annie y George quien se unió al grupo; mientras que Patty y Archie apoyaron al joven doctor para hacer la partida más interesante.

Después de un rato de emocionante expectativa, Albert venció a Dylan el cual causó gran regocijo al bando que lo apoyaba, pero al instante el doctor pidió la revancha.

Después de un rato, ¡Dylan ganó la segunda partida! Archie quiso entrar en el juego y retó al doctor. Haciendo dote de sus habilidades, ganó el juego. Mas tarde vino el juego de revancha.

La tarde estuvo llena de sonrisas y valiosas amistades.

Albert se retiró por un momento a dar algunas instrucciones y regresó casi de inmediato.

El grupo estaba cansado de tanto ajetreo físico y alguien sugirió un descanso.

La mayoría se retiró a sus habitaciones. Albert le dijo a Dylan privadamente que había una habitación preparada para que descansara y se refrescara. Anticipando, Candy le había pedido que llevara un cambio de ropa para la cena.

La rubia se dio un baño y tubo suficiente tiempo para lavarse el cabello. Se arregló diligente cuidando detalles, luego se puso un vestido rojo que le tallaba bien al cuerpo y bajó al comedor.

Durante la cena Dylan públicamente agradeció la invitación. Candy, logró la ocasión para mencionar muy orgullosa, que su amiga Patty, pronto tomaría un importante puesto en un hospital de Florida en el departamento de Investigaciones Científicas. La morena se apenó un poco por el elogio público, pero Dylan puso mucha atención a lo dicho. El plan de Candy había tenido buen efecto.

Posteriormente, Annie aprovechó para mencionar al grupo sobre una gran gala de beneficencia para el venidero mes de Diciembre. Esperaban que la alta sociedad de Chicago estuviera presente, pronosticaban todo un éxito y las invitaciones estaban por salir.

La cena concluyó y después de un rato, el joven doctor Clairy se despidió dándoles un beso en el dorso de la mano a las tres damas y un apretón de mano a los caballeros.

Todos acompañaron a Dylan hacia la puerta.

Los caballeros tuvieron una pequeña conversación sobre autos cuando contemplaron el bellísimo Cadillac del año del joven doctor. Luego éste subió a su automóvil y se marchó.

En el transcurso de un rato, los rubios se habían quedado solos y salieron un rato al jardín donde se sentaron en una banca a tomar el aire fresco.

- Que día tan agradable hoy, ¡es lindo compartir con buenos amigos! -dijo ella sonriente mientras cruzaba sus brazos para protegerse del frío.

- Dylan parece una buena persona, sé que el te pretendía pequeña, y no lo culpo eres una mujer fascinante y bella – pasó el brazo por el hombro de la dama para brindarle calidez.

- Tu ocupas toda mi atención desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo sonriendo, pegándose al fuerte pecho -¿piensas asistir a la gala benéfica?

- Creo que debemos ir. – se separó un poco buscando los ojos verdes- ¿Me acompañarás verdad?

- Claro que si – lo vio con un brillo en los ojos.

- Candy, no quiero ocultar lo nuestro, esa noche quiero que estés conmigo todo el tiempo y si me preguntan, lo haré publico, la tía abuela entenderá.

- Como tú digas –habló amorosa. Candy se apretó más a su pecho y lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

- Le pediré a Annie que te acompañe a comprar un lindo vestido para esa noche, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Prefiero que no – levantó el rostro a verlo- Me gustaría comprarlo yo misma. Le pediré a Annie que me ayude a escoger uno muy lindo. No te molesta ¿verdad?

- Como tu lo prefieras princesa... -dijo sonriente

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Ella escuchaba atenta los latidos del corazón de su príncipe y se dejaba embriagar por el atrayente aroma a maderas…

El disfrutaba de la calidez que aquel pequeño cuerpo le brindaba, y del delicioso aroma herbal que desprendía de la larga cabellera.

Los brazos de aquella mujer rodeando su cintura le hacían sentir sensaciones prohibidas...

Candy sintió como la mano de Albert dejó su hombro y comenzó a acariciarle la cabellera.

Dejó que lo hiciera por un par de minutos hasta que el cosquilleo que sentía en su cuerpo hizo que lo apretara más contra su cuerpo.

El deseo comenzaba a invadirlos.

Con el dorso de la otra mano, Albert acarició la mejilla de su chica. ¡quería besarla!...se vieron a los ojos deseosos…pero ninguno avanzaba.

Reprimían el deseo que sentían. Querían respetar sus cuerpos, las leyes que Dios dictaba.

La opinión de los demás no les importaba. Quería hacerla suya siendo su esposa, así le demostraría cuan importante era en su vida.

Desposarla, era la mayor expresión de amor y honra que el podría darle en su vida.

Muy pronto la haría su prometida, luego su esposa, no quería esperar mucho tiempo.

- entremos, hace frío –habló la voz ronca.

- Si.

La acompañó a su habitación y ahí se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Albert y Candy partieron por auto hacia el hospital; ella tomó su puesto cerca de él.

- Albert, ¿has visitado a la familia Anderson?

- No, desde el día del festival no los veo, pero se que están bien, ¿Te gustaría visitarlos?

- Si por favor.

- ¿Te parece bien el miércoles por la tarde?

- Me parece bien, gracias.

Al llegar al hospital, galante, le abrió la puerta del auto.

Cuando estaban por despedirse, Albert la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo posesivamente, plantándole un profundo beso en los labios.

- Albert, la gente…- dijo entre sus labios, sonrojándose.

- Te dije que no quiero esconder lo nuestro, eres mi novia, casi mi prometida. Solo unas semanas más y lo serás formalmente ¿O no quieres? – preguntó bromista.

- Claro que sí tontito –contestó juguetona. Se puso de puntillas y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios. El sonrió tiernamente y la vio alejarse aprisa como si fuera una niña que había cometido alguna travesura. Luego desde el portón principal ella le dio un adiós con la mano.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Leagan, Elisa mandaba invitaciones a las esposas de algunos miembros del consorcio para un almuerzo en su mansión.

En el hospital, Candy y Dylan se encontraron varias veces durante el día. La enfermera trató de conversar con él para saber si Patty le había causado buena impresión, hasta que por fin casi al final del día, Dylan preguntó por la morena.

Candy perspicaz le dijo que Patty no estaba saliendo con nadie y que era una excelente amiga de la familia Ardley, que venia de una prominente familia Inglesa radicada en Florida. Lo instó para que mantuviera contacto con ella y talvez la invitara a salir…

- Candy, ya veo tus intenciones…-dijo sonriendo.

- ¿y? – insistió.

- Patty me agrada, parece ser una chica sumamente inteligente, es dulce y linda, me gustaría conocerla – lo dijo decisivo con voz profunda.

- Que bueno Dylan –sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

Durante los próximos minutos, Candy le contó que la había conocido en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres y sobre algunas de las aventuras junto a sus mejores amigas, Annie y Patty.

El día se iba rápido, más tarde se encontró con Flammy en los pasillos:

- Hola Candy –dijo la morena con un deje de tristeza apretando contra su pecho una carpeta de apuntes.

- Flammy ¿Cómo va el proyecto?

- Todo marcha muy bien. Estoy aprendiendo mucho de Michael, es sumamente inteligente, un hombre excepcional.

- Entonces se llevan bien… –continuó la rubia curiosa.

- Muy bien – lo dijo casi inaudible.

- Pero, ¿Por qué lo dices así? Te ves triste.

- Se que él regresará a Nueva York, luego a Francia –estaba desanimada.

- Disfruta el tiempo que tengan juntos, talvez al final decide quedarse en Chicago, especialmente si se enamora de una linda e inteligente enfermera llamada Flammy – dijo insinuante con gran sonrisa.

- Candy eres imposible, pero gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sentir mejor.

- Me alegra.

- ¿Cómo va todo con Albert?

- Muy bien, pronto haremos formal nuestro noviazgo.

- Te felicito. –hizo una leve pausa- Bueno, te veo después, tengo mucho trabajo.

- Hasta luego.

_- E__l amor cambia a las personas -_ pensaba mientras veía a su nueva amiga alejarse - Antes, _Flammy era fría, ahora es amigable y hasta bondadosa con sus pacientes y compañeras. Ojala ella y Michael se entiendan_.

Al llegar a su apartamento, el señor Thomas le entregó a la rubia un ramo de flores junto una nota que un asistente de los Ardley había llevado para ella.

Candy le agradeció y se retiró a su habitación.

_- __¡Más flores! ¡Nunca antes había recibido tantas flores! – _pensó sonriendo_- A ver que dice la nota…:_

_- Hola __linda, _

_Hoy tuve un día pesado, pero recordar tu lindo rostro y sonrisa me da fuerzas. __Quiero que ya sea miércoles para volverte a ver. _

_Tuyo, _

_Albert_

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios cuando Albert la recogió en su apartamento. Dos días pasaron rápido. Era ya miércoles.

Se detuvieron a comprar comestibles, incluyendo leche para los niños y juntos fueron a ver a los Anderson.

Ya en la proximidad de la casa, Albert notó la presencia de Bugsy y sus amigos quienes al verlo cordialmente lo saludaron desde lejos.

Los Anderson se llenaron de alegría al verlos. Se sentaron a conversar después de una afectuosa bienvenida.

La señora sentó a la bebita en su regazo. Se mostró amable y agradecida con Albert por la ayuda económica que les brindaba mes a mes y por hacerse cargo del estudio de Robert.

Les comunicó que había encontrado un trabajo asistiendo a una anciana que vivía sola en una casa grande.

La anciana había aceptado que la señora Anderson y sus niños vivieran con ella y pronto se mudarían.

Candy le pidió que se mantuvieran en contacto.

Albert y Robert se apartaron del grupo para hablar sobre cosas de hombres y las damas permanecieron sentadas conversando.

Candy muy sonriente le confió que ya eran novios pero que tenían que esperar unas semanas para hacer el compromiso formal.

La señora Anderson se emocionó tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tomando una de las manos de Candy le dijo:

- Antes de conocerlos, había perdido toda esperanza. Temía que mi bebita enfermara. Le pedí tanto a Dios que nos ayudara y luego ustedes aparecieron en nuestro camino. Son un par de ángeles que el cielo mandó a ésta casa, se merecen uno al otro. Dios los colme de bendiciones. Gracias por todo…- concluyó derramando muchas lágrimas.

- No, no llore – Candy no pudo evitar las lágrimas- Los quiero mucho a todos –exclamó apretando la mano de la mujer mayor mientras con su otra mano acariciaba a la bebita.

Desde cierta distancia, Albert observaba que las damas lloraban juntas y su corazón se llenó de amor por la sensibilidad de su chica.

Después de un rato, la rubia hizo que Robert le prometiera que estudiaría mucho. El jovencito dijo que cuando creciera quería ser como Albert y quería trabajar en sus empresas.

El rubio le dijo que cuando tuviera la edad, si él lo deseaba, lo enviaría a estudiar a Londres, al mejor colegio de Europa, al Real Colegio San Pablo. Posteriormente lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos en sus empresas.

La señora Anderson no tenía palabras para agradecerles y todos prometieron mantenerse en contacto. Así, entre abrazos y lágrimas se dijeron, hasta pronto.

Durante el viaje de regreso al apartamento, Candy se sentó muy cerca de Albert para sentir su apoyo. El le tomaba la mano, sabía que estaba triste por la despedida con los Anderson.

Al llegar al apartamento, Albert entró con ella por un momento. Se sirvió un vaso con agua y uno a ella. Luego mientras caminaba por la sala vio los alrededores del lugar con melancolía:

- Aquí pasamos momentos inolvidables, unos tristes y otros alegres. Candy, ¿has pensado que pronto dejarás todo esto?

- No, no lo había pensado –dijo seria.

El se acercó a ella, le tomó la mano y la vio fijamente a los ojos:

- Después del anuncio de nuestro compromiso, me gustaría que te mudaras a la mansión de inmediato. ¿Te parece pequeña? – su voz era dulce y profunda.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo. – los dos se regalaron una gran sonrisa.

Estuvieron juntos un tiempo más y después de un rato se despidió.

Dos días pasaron rapidísimo. El viernes por la tarde, Annie y Patty visitaron a Candy, tomaron el té juntas.

Patty les contó que había recibido nota del doctor Clairy invitándola a ella y acompañantes a salir al día siguiente.

Ella había contestado aceptando y comunicándole que había invitado a los esposos Cornwell a acompañarla.

Ese fue un momento de alegría para todas; luego hicieron planes para salir de compras en preparación de la noche de gala que se aproximaba.

Llegó el sábado, Candy se levantó temprano para arreglarse porque Albert mandaría por ella. Se vistió con un lindo vestido dorado y botas negras. Estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo.

Al llegar a la mansión, Candy fue recibida por Albert quien no podía ocultar su alegría al ver de nuevo a su amada.

Ella vio lo apuesto que se veía.

El dorado y largo cabello caía libre en los anchos hombros del traje negro y un suéter celeste de cuello vuelto.

El le ofreció su mano para que bajara del carruage.

El joven le comunicó que estarían solos todo el día porque Annie y Archie habían acompañado a Patty en una invitación del doctor Clairy:

- Si, ya lo sabía - dijo la rubia graciosamente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Patty y Annie tomaron el té conmigo anoche y me dijeron.

- Ah...y... ¿no te da miedo estar sola conmigo todo el día? –añadió pícaramente acercándose lento a ella.

- Confío en ti.

- Bueno y ¿que te gustaría hacer? –preguntó mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Hizo una leve pausa pensando. Elevó su mirada hacia la inmensidad de la casa sobre ella:

- Siempre he tenido curiosidad de conocer toda la mansión, ¿puedes mostrármela? Talvez no todas las habitaciones, parece demasiado grande –exclamó excitada como si fuera una niña a punto de emprender una aventura.

- Está bien, me parece buena idea, será divertido. Pero no te asustes si por los pasillos mas oscuros y remotos nos encontremos con uno que otro fantasma…-dijo con voz profunda fingiendo asustarla como espectro, con las manos se le iba encima.

- Eres mi fantasma favorito –dijo tomándolo de las manos evitando que la espantara.

Se tomaron del brazo y entraron a la mansión mientras hablaban:

- ¿no me digas que en verdad crees en esas cosas? –habló risueño.

- No en los fantasmas, pero creo que si existen ángeles buenos, deben de haber ángeles malos, y ellos son perversos. Uf prefiero no hablar de eso…–dijo sintiendo que en verdad le entraba miedo.

- Eres preciosa – dijo juguetón y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

Albert le mostró cuarto por cuarto, piso por piso y en efecto partes de la mansión eran sitios lúgubres y oscuros donde, ecepto por los asistentes de limpieza, nadie visitaba.

Después entraron al mismo desván donde ella había estado años atrás:

- Aquí fue donde Neal escondió la maleta de Annie –dijo entusiasmada- Fui a buscar la maleta y cuando entré, Neal cerró la puerta con llave y no pude salir. Si gritaba nadie me iba a escuchar porque había una fiesta en los jardines…

- ¡Fue el día que Michael te rescató y valientemente arriesgó su vida por ti! – dijo en tono burlesco

- Oh, ¿ya te conté esto antes? – exclamó apenada.

- Varias veces mi amor – respondió sonriente. Veía que Candy se rascaba levemente la cabeza tratando de recordar cuándo se lo había dicho antes.

- perdón, lo olvidé – dijo graciosa.

- No te preocupes, podría escuchar la misma historia mil veces, me gusta tanto tu voz. Cada vez le das un matiz distinto. – su sonrisa era radiante y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Yo pienso…- continuó juguetona – que, tu estás celoso de Michael… ¿o me equivoco señor William? – puso sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros.

- Tuviste un romance con el, por cartas... ¿no es cierto? – dijo frunciendo el seño, fingiendo celos.

- No…no fue un romance – hizo una pausa soltándose del abrazo suavemente. Caminó despacio hacia la ventana dándole la espalda, recapitulando se quedó pensativa - te confieso…-continuó insinuante- que me impresioné mucho el día que lo conocí. Era un hombre fascinante...

Jugaba a despertar sus celos:

- ¿Ah si? – exclamó entendiendo el juego. Caminó lento hacia ella.

- Cualquiera se impresionaría con un chico como él –continuó. Seguía viendo hacia fuera a través de la ventana.

- No lo conozco; pero no me extraña que se haya sentido atraído por los encantos de **mi** **novia** – enfatizó las ultimas dos palabras a la vez que de espaldas la abrazaba por la cintura con una mano. Con su otra, le apartó el cabello que cubría el fino cuello - Eres una mujer ejemplar- le dio un tierno beso en el lóbulo del oído excitándola de inmediato - inteligente – otro beso bajando un poco hacia el cuello - dulce – otro beso bajando hacia el hombro - eres **muy **hermosa – la apretó contra su cuerpo y le dio un profundo beso en el cuello acompañado de un pequeño mordisco que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

El siguió besándola lentamente en el cuello hasta que sintió deseos de aprobar aquellos dulces labios.

Giró el pequeño cuerpo lentamente y sin perder tiempo se inclinó y con afán besó los labios rojos.

El beso fue profundo y prolongado, sus bocas ya se conocían un poco... igual se deseaban más.

- Me encanta el sabor de tus labios Candy, puedo besarte por toda una eternidad – dijo cautivado entrecerrando los ojos como guardando en su memoria el gusto del dulce néctar.

- Que bueno que te gusten – dijo continuando el beso- porque mis labios no besaran otra boca que no sea la tuya Albert – habló entre sus labios.

- Ni la mía otra boca ... –respondió e hicieron el beso mas fuerte.

Después de algunos momentos, decidieron seguir recorriendo la mansión.

Llegaron a una habitación que tenia mucha luz y decorados exquisitos, estaba muy cuidada, aunque no habitada.

Candy vio una enorme cama, Albert le dijo que había sido la habitación de su madre.

- ¿Albert, te hubiera gustado tener hermanos? – preguntó inocente dirigiendo su atención a la elegantísima cama. Tocó con la llama de sus dedos la fina tela que la cubría.

- Si, me hubiera gustado. Por eso me gustaría tener una familia numerosa, - hablaba insinuante- ¿que piensas de eso pequeña?

- Me gustaría. Me encantan los niños –dijo suavemente.

El rubio se acercó a ella:

- ¿cuantos hijos te gustaría que tuviéramos? –preguntó tiernamente y la tomó de la cintura.

- Dos, cinco, no sé – contestó sonrojándose bajando el rostro -¿Cuantos hijos te gustaría tener? – se armó de valor a preguntar.

- ¡Muchos! –fue la respuesta sugerente del sonriente joven mientras la apretaba hacia su cuerpo haciendo que de nuevo se sonrojara.

Se sentía tan atraído a aquel joven,…el seria el padre de sus hijos, era lo que mas quería.

De repente Candy se acordó que en la habitación había una enorme cama:

- ¡Salgamos! – exclamó apresurada tomándolo de la mano y rápidamente atravesaron la puerta saliendo.

- Tu empezaste la conversación –dijo sonriente entendiendo el problema. Candy casi lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

- No, ¡tú la empezaste!

- Fuiste tu, ¡pequeña tramposa!

Era ya la hora del almuerzo. Albert y Candy decidieron comer en la cocina. Candy le dijo a Ophelia que se podía retirar, que ella serviría el almuerzo.

Albert le ayudó a poner los platos en la mesa.

Mientras hacían los quehaceres, intercambiaban pequeñas miradas y sonrisas.

Se gustaban. Se sentían físicamente atraídos…aún mientras hacían los quehaceres mas sencillos…sus cuerpos se maravillaban del otro.

El, siempre había sido su ángel protector. Físicamente se asemejaba a una criatura celestial en todo su esplendor.

Todo de él le encantaba. Alto, cintura estrecha, ancha espalda, brazos fuertes, piernas musculosas, ojos sinceros y profundos…

Para hacerlo aun mas perfecto, era humilde de corazón a pesar de ser un hombre extraordinariamente acaudalado.

William Albert Ardley era un hombre bondadoso y gentil. Respetuoso a las ideas ajenas, se interesaba por el sufrimiento humano, de conducta intachable, espíritu alegre y emprendedor. Dulce, valiente, fuerte, juicioso…pero sobre todas las cosas…nadie la entendía mejor que el.

El joven quedó huérfano igual que ella, creció solo junto a la naturaleza, ayudando a la gente que lo necesitaba, por eso se entendían a la perfección.

En él encontraba apoyo, un nido. Junto a él podía respirar paz y seguridad, plena confianza. Ese era su encantador Príncipe De La Colina.

Nunca antes él había sentido lo que por ella. Había una cohesión fuerte entre ellos. La tenia grabada en su piel, sentía como si hubiera nacido para protegerla, para velar por ella.

Le gustaba todo de ella, su cabello, sus ojos verdes, su pequeñez... era perfecta.

Su cuerpo bien formado…Su forma de ser, un poco entre niña y mujer rebelde, su carácter emprendedor y fuerte…pero quizás lo que más le gustaba, era su generosidad.

Candy podía entregarle el plato de su comida a quien más lo necesitara y ella aguantar hambre.

Siempre pensaba antes en los demás…por último en ella.

Admiraba sus cualidades, se sentía conectado a ella de una manera irreal.

Ella era la respuesta a todo su afán y lucha en la vida que la vida que le había tocado vivir.

Callados por los pensamientos que los invadían, saborearon sus alimentos.

Minutos después lavaron los platos.

- ¿paseamos por el jardín? – sugirió ella.

- Excelente idea.

Hacia un poco de frío, pero la tarde todavía era joven.

Mientras caminaban admirando los bien cortados arbustos que adornaban los alrededores de la mansión, Candy notó que el jardinero había dejado la manguera derramando agua.

Puso el libro que llevaba en el suelo, corrió juguetona y tomó el tubo en sus manos. ¡Quería salpicarlo!

Albert muy risueño entendió la intención de la chica y la esquivó tratando de escapar al pequeño chaparrón que se le avenía.

Candy amenazó con bañarlo, pero en lugar…al rostro del chico solo llegaron pocas gotas de agua.

Albert tomó ventaja y le quitó la manguera de las manos e hizo como que iba a mojarla.

Ella asustada gritó:

- ¡no! ¡mi vestido!

- prepárate – dijo amenazante y apuntó el tubo hacia ella. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue cubrirse el rostro.

Mientras tenía los ojos cubiertos, Albert soltó el tubo lejos y la tomó por la cintura abrazándola.

Ella abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro hasta encontrar los destellantes ojos celestes.

Su mirada era amorosa.

Con el dedo índice, sensualmente trazaba la línea de la respingada nariz de su novia. Luego despacio, bajó hacia la comisura de sus labios, y dibujó sus contornos.

Las sensaciones de una simple caricia que aquel chico provocaba eran inmensas.

Se quedaron quietos viéndose profundamente a los ojos comunicándose sin hablar lo que sentían por el otro.

Lentamente, Candy tomó unos pasos y recogió el libro sobre el suelo.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la pequeña colina en frente del lago, donde se habían besado por primera vez.

Al llegar Albert se sentó al pié del árbol apoyando su espalda en el tronco, luego Candy se sentó a la par de él.

Ella abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

Después de un rato de lectura, discutieron lo que había leído.

Al cabo de un rato conversaron de otros temas, especialmente sobre África.

Albert le habló sobre los bellos paisajes, las manadas de animales corriendo libres por la pradera. Describió la forma en que la gente vivía y la necesidad económica en algunas regiones.

Ella escuchó atenta a todo lo que decía y sintió que lo vivía porque en su mente dibujaba cada historia que él decía. Luego Albert le dijo que después que se casaran le gustaría llevarla ahi.

Así se quedaron muy juntitos por un buen rato, después decidieron envolverse de nuevo en la lectura.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Leagan el almuerzo había terminado.

Elisa, una amiga, su madre y las damas invitadas hablaban cordialmente en la sala principal a la vez que disfrutaban de un buen café.

- Gracias por la invitación señora Leagan, no ha faltado ni un detalle, es una excelente anfitriona.

- Gracias a usted señora Gibson, pero ¿Por qué no nos tratamos con mas confianza? – dijo poniendo la tasa sobre la mesa- Llámenme Sara. Nos hemos visto solo un par de veces, pero es bueno que nos conozcamos y seamos amigas…

- En este caso llámenme Rose.

- Yo soy Elizabeth –dijo la señora Griffith.

- Yo soy Helena –dijo la señora McDonald.

- Les presento a mi amiga Diane Edwards – dijo Elisa

- Mucho gusto – dijo la joven dama haciendo pequeña reverencia.

- Haré que nos traigan algo de tomar –dijo Sara haciendo sonar una campanita.

En segundos, el mayordomo estaba presente para tomar la orden de bebidas.

- En confianza por favor, estamos entre damas. ¿Gustan ordenar algo fuerte de tomar? No estamos bajo el escrutinio de nuestros esposos, vamos a gozar un poquito esta tarde –dijo Sara alegre.

- Tienes razón, hace tiempo que se me antoja un Martini – dijo Rose.

- otro Martini para mi – secundó Helena.

- Yo prefiero un Scotch – dijo Elizabeth

- Otro Scotch para mi – agregó Sara – ¿y tu Elisa?

- Un te para mi – fue la sobria respuesta – _no puedo distraerme y tengo que pensar con mis cinco sentidos, no debo equivocarme…_

- Elisa, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano Neal? No lo veo por ninguna parte –exclamó una de las damas.

- Está con un amigo. Pronto lo acompañaré a Nueva York donde partirá rumbo a Londres a reunirse con nuestro padre.

- Saluda a tu esposo de mi parte Sara.

- es un gran hombre –dijo otra dama.

Minutos después, el mayordomo llegaba a la elegantísima sala con las bebidas ordenas. Las puso sobre la mesa y cuando se iba Elisa le dijo que en el transcurso de media hora trajera más de las mismas bebidas y bocadillos.

Las damas Leagan eras excelentes anfitrionas y en media hora habían entablado buena amistad con las invitadas.

El mayordomo había traído mas bebidas y Elisa sintió que era el momento apropiado para continuar con su plan:

- Elisa, ¿Por qué estas tan callada? Relájate un poco, no creo que tu madre se enoje si te tomas una copa, ya eres mayor de edad, ¿verdad Sara? – dijo Elizabeth alegre, un tanto mareada.

- Por supuesto que no, puede hacerlo si quiere.

- Gracias, pero es que estaba pensando en algo que me tiene preocupada. Es un rumor que circula en el club.

- ¿de que se trata?- Salta inmediatamente Rose.

- Para ser verdad – hizo una pausa- no son solo rumores, yo también lo he visto con mis propios ojos…

- ¡cuenta! – exclamó Helena sentándose a la horilla del sofá sosteniendo su copa.

- Temo que son malas noticias para todos nosotros pero especialmente para ustedes los miembros del consorcio Ardley…

Todas las damas abrieron los ojos grandemente y en el cuarto reinó el silencio en expectativa:

- Resulta que el cabeza de la familia Ardley esta enamorado de una huérfana y por si eso no fuera suficiente fue sirvienta, ahora es una simple enfermera. ¿Se imaginan ustedes lo que pasaría si llegaran a casarse? La imagen de las empresas Ardley se vería dañada. Gente de la alta sociedad no invertiría su dinero en las empresas, las acciones decaerían y podrían perder mucho dinero.

Todas guardaron silencio por varios segundos, hasta que:

- Mi esposo y yo hemos invertido millones en las empresas Ardley y les aseguro que no estamos dispuestos a pender ni un centavo –dijo la señora Griffith.

- Tampoco nosotros – respondió la señora Gibson- no voy a permitir que una sirvienta ponga en riesgo nuestro patrimonio y pisotear la confianza que le tenemos a las empresas Ardley. Pusimos casi toda nuestra fortuna en las manos de William, ¿pero en que está pensando? ¿está loco?

- ¿Qué piensa usted señora McDonald? –preguntó Elisa instigando.

- No se que decir…estoy sorprendida – tomó un sorbo rápido de la copa y la puso sobre la mesa- no puedo creer que un hombre tan importante como William caiga tan bajo – se puso de pie- Mi esposo comentó que lo habían visto con la hija de los Colville lo cual nos alegró a todos. Ella es quien nos conviene, es una chica de la más alta sociedad en Londres y Francia. – caminó lenta a través de la sala- Una unión entre ellos nos convendría. Tendremos que hablar con nuestros maridos. –las vio a todas tratando que entendieran - Por años nuestras empresas han hecho negocios con las empresas Ardley, esto pone en riesgo todo por lo que hemos trabajado tan duro.

- Deben de convencer a sus esposos para que convenzan a otros miembros del consorcio, si presionamos a William talvez el desista – dijo Sara.

Las damas alarmadas continuaron conversando al respecto.

Elisa, un poco enfadada por la timidez de su amiga, con la mirada le indicó que hablara:

- Si permiten mi opinión -habló Diane- no creo que la señorita Colville sea la más indicada. A mi me parece que Elisa es mejor que Grace. Elisa tiene toda mi confianza, es bella, popular, ¡que mejor que la fortuna quede en la familia! ¿no les parece?

- Talvez –saltó rápido la señora McDonald. - Elisa eres de las familias más importantes de America, una unión entre ustedes seria perfecta, pero en este momento, eso queda en segundo plano. Ya lo veremos –dijo viéndola. Ahora lo importante es presionar a William.

- Yo, soy quien les conviene a William y a ustedes - dijo fuerte.

De pie desde la ventana viendo hacia afuera, con mirada fría y sonrisa malvada, Elisa contemplaba triunfante como la primer parte de su plan estaba dando resultado.

- _Voy a separarlos, cueste lo que cueste, _pensaba.

Continuará.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitulo XL ****Lágrimas de alegría**

Los rubios habían disfrutado varias horas al aire libre llenos de agradable lectura y conversación, luego decidieron regresar a la mansión.

Después de unos minutos de camino, Candy notó que Albert se mantenía a cierta distancia, separado de ella. Caminaba ocultando las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Ella se acercó disimuladamente con la intención de tomarlo del brazo y caminar muy juntos, pero él suavemente la eludió.

La chica buscó la mirada azul cielo pero no vio ningún disgusto en ellos y no recordaba haber hecho o dicho algo malo.

De nuevo se acercó despacio a él, pero el se apartó disimulando.

Intentó de nuevo acercarse, él la esquivó despacio.

Ėsta vez, antes que el chico pudiera reaccionar, lo tomó por el brazo, pero el se soltó rápido al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una gran sonrisa; entonces entendió que el joven estaba jugando.

Albert no se dejaba tocar por ella.

Candy lo perseguía para tocarlo y abrazarlo mientras que el la esquivaba a toda costa.

Así pasaron jugando como niños entre risas y carcajadas, hasta que después de unos segundos, el la tomó por la cintura y la elevó hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, recostándola en su pecho, dijo:

- Quiero que tu cuerpo extrañe el mío, como yo el tuyo.

Ella le regaló una amplia sonrisa, puso sus manos alrededor del ancho cuello y amorosa dijo:

- Mi cuerpo siempre anhela estar cerca del tuyo Albert – y lo besó en los labios con fuerza.

Con una mano corría los dedos por el sedoso cabello de su amado y con la otra lo abrazaba por el cuello, lo apretaba para que sus labios no se desprendieran.

Lo amaba sin reservas ni miedos.

El le correspondía con un ardiente beso y sin dejar de besarla la cargó en sus brazos.

Tuvo el intento de acostarlos en la grama, pero desistió por temor de ir muy lejos por lo que sentían en esos momentos.

Ella entendió el dilema y lentamente cesaron de besarse y trataron que recuperar el aliento.

El la puso de pié, luego se sentaron en la grama; ella lo tomó por el brazo.

- Perdón, tendré más cuidado - dijo amorosa recostando su cabeza en el fuerte hombro.

- Fui yo, es que te deseo…

- Yo también te deseo Albert…-confesó un poco apenada.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos profundamente.

- Pequeña, tengo el impulso de pedirte que nos casemos inmediatamente, pero quiero hacer las cosas de la mejor manera, te mereces lo mejor. Al mismo tiempo, no quiero esperar tanto.

- Albert, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, yo tampoco quiero esperar.

- te amo - su voz sonaba enronquecida.

- Y yo a ti – sonrieron leve y se vieron a los ojos con amor.

Al cabo de un par de minutos:

- Regresemos –dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola para que hiciera lo mismo.

Llegaron a la mansión sonrientes, tomados de la mano, luego fueron al cuarto de té para refrescarse un poco.

Se escucharon las voces de un grupito que llegaba de la calle. Era el joven matrimonio Cornwell y Patty.

El grupo relató las actividades del día, mientras tanto, un asistente anunció que la cena estaba lista por eso se trasladaron al comedor.

La comida fue servida, después de un rato de conversación, Albert dijo:

- Me gustaría hacerles saber que Candy y yo formalizaremos nuestro compromiso dentro de poco, cuando regresemos a Lakewood – dijo sonriente tomando la mano de su novia. Ante la noticia todos en la mesa aplaudieron y afectuosamente los felicitaron.

La cena terminó y todos excepto por Albert y Candy se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Albert le pidió que salieran brevemente al jardín por aire fresco. Era ya Noviembre y el frío hacia su presencia.

Se pusieron abrigos largos, hasta abajo de la rodilla. Ella uno de cashmere color rojo, el uno negro.

Se veían radiantes. El hombre, alto y esbelto, su cabello rubio y sedoso cayendo sobre los amplios hombros. Ella naturalmente hermosa, los rizos caían sobre su espalda con más volumen que nunca.

Al salir se maravillaron de la belleza de la noche. El cielo estaba despejado y miles de estrellas hacían resplandor de su belleza.

A un lado había unos muebles de jardín color blanco y caminaron hacia ahí.

Permanecieron de pié contemplando maravillados la noche y notaron a poca distancia que una fina y blanca neblina envolvía el bosque con un delicado manto.

Albert se paró en frente de Candy y la envolvió en sus brazos, le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Esperó unos segundos antes de postrarse en una rodilla en frente de ella.

Estaba nervioso, había soñado con aquel momento tantas veces…Dejó que las palabras salieran solas.

Le mostró una cajita abierta de terciopelo color negro con un brillantísimo anillo dentro.

- Candy, ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? – dijo tiernamente con voz enronquecida.

Candy abrió bien sus ojos sorprendida. Notó que la mirada celeste brillaba más que nunca…

No podía comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando. Albert, su Príncipe de la Colina, estaba ¡arrodillado frente a ella!

Sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y un hueco en el estómago. Por unos segundos se quedó sin habla pero sin más espera respondió:

- ¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡si! ¡Acepto! – su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios.

No pudo contener su desbordada alegría por lo que comenzó a llorar.

El, sonriente, se puso de pié y de la cajita sacó el lindísimo anillo con un enorme diamante solitario en corte princesa montado en oro.

La piedra era clarísima como el agua más pura.

El rubio tomó la delicada mano izquierda y lentamente deslizó el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular.

En ese momento apareció George sonriente cargando una fina bandeja con dos copas de champagne y una rosa roja.

Los jovenes alegres tomaron las copas.

George le entregó la rosa y le dijo:

- "bienvenida de nuevo a la familia, futura señora Ardley."

- Gracias – habló la chica con leve reverencia bajando la cabeza y George se retiró.

- Que lindo detalle de su parte – añadió conmovida.

- te tiene mucho afecto.

- Lo tenías todo planeado.

- Por supuesto. ¿quieres brindar? –preguntó moviendo leve su copa.

- Si, brindo para que nuestro amor dure para siempre y con la ayuda de Dios podamos vencer cualquier obstáculo.

- ¡salud! – tocaron las copas y tomaron un sorbo.

- Y tú, ¿Por qué quieres brindar Albert?

– hizo una leve pausa pensando, elevó su mirada al cielo estrellado - Brindo, por que Dios nos conceda su bondad y nos de una familia numerosa, salud, y un futuro lleno de felicidad.

- ¡Salud! -tocaron las copas y tomaron un sorbo de la bebida. Candy no pudo evitar emocionarse y de nuevo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Vaciaron sus copas y las pusieron en la mesita del jardín. Sellaron el brindis con un beso en los labios.

Luego, viéndola fijamente él le dijo:

- Eres la razón de mi felicidad.

- y tú de la mía, quiero compartir contigo toda mi vida, toda una eternidad.

Se abrazaron cariñosamente, luego de la mano entraron a la mansión.

El la acompañó hasta su alcoba, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dijeron buenas noches.

Al entrar en su cuarto, Candy se sentía como si estuviera en un mundo irreal. Trató de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar pero era muy difícil para ella sola.

Caminó hacia la cama, se sentó a llorar de alegría pensando:

_- __Hermana María, señorita Pony, abuela Gray, soy tan feliz…_

Se preparó para dormir y elevó una oración a Dios dándole las gracias por tanta felicidad.

Vio su bellísimo anillo de compromiso, lo tocó con la otra mano…no estaba soñando… se imaginó como seria su vida al lado de su príncipe…soñaba despierta, hasta que un profundo sueño la venció.

El Domingo Candy y Annie se levantaron temprano y de muy buen humor.

Empezaron a cocinar los platillos y postres favoritos de sus caballeros.

Mientras trabajaban, Candy le contó a su hermana los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Poco a poco, el lugar se llenó de un rico olor que fue atrayendo a todos hacia ahi.

En minutos, los chicos se unieron a ellas.

Candy, Albert, Annie y Archie trabajaron en grupo para cocinar como si fueran a alimentar a un batallón.

Patty llegó a la cocina y desde lejos, vio a las parejas laborando alegremente.

Le dio gusto por sus queridas amigas pero luego se acordó de Stear... se sintió sola.

El grupo de jóvenes se percató de su presencia, la llamaron para que se incorporara a ellos y ayudara a preparar la mesa.

Sus amigas la recibieron con abrazos y los chicos con grandes sonrisas.

Su tristeza desapareció al instante cuando se sintió amada por sus queridos amigos.

La mañana se fue rápida y estuvo llena de abundante comida, risas, y sincera amistad.

En un momento de descanso, Patty fue al cuarto de Candy porque quería conversar con ella:

- Hola Patty, pasa por favor – dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

- Perdona que te moleste Candy, debes de estar cansada por tanta actividad hoy – respondió la morena entrando.

- Estoy bien, ya me conoces, Candy White es un derroche de ¡energías! – muy sonrientes, se sentaban en la salita del cuarto.

- Candy –comenzó solemne la chica de lentes - primero quiero decirte que estoy muy contenta porque tu y Albert formalizarán su compromiso, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo – habló sincera tomándola de las manos; luego vio maravillada el anillo de compromiso – Candy, ¡es precioso!

- Gracias Patty, soy tan feliz a su lado, muy pronto tu también encontraras tu felicidad, porque te lo mereces.

- Precisamente…de eso quiero hablarte – exclamó un poco tímida bajando el rostro.

Candy vio que su amiga estaba preocupada y apretó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas:

- ¿que pasa Patty?

- Se trata de Dylan –hizo una pequeña pausa- es un chico encantador, me recuerda mucho a Stear…-una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Eso quiere decir que te gusta…

- Si Candy, me gusta mucho –dijo dulce- pero el me confesó que había estado enamorado de ti –bajó el rostro apagada.

- Pero, ¿eso que importa Patty? ¿acaso desde que te conoció no ha tenido ojos solamente para ti? – Candy suavemente subió el mentón de su amiga – fue algo pasajero. Por favor dale una oportunidad, es un gran chico, inteligente, de buen sentido del humor y con un futuro brillante.

Patty se sintió más animada con las palabras de su amiga.

- En realidad no me sorprende que se haya enamorado de ti. Creo que todos los chicos Ardley han estado un poco enamorados de ti alguna vez, incluyendo Stear…- admitió con leve sonrisa.

- Patty, yo te aseguro que…

- Lo se Candy – interrumpió - eres una chica encantadora y buena amiga, te quiero tanto, no te imaginas cuánto –dijo con ojos vidriosos y se abrazaron.

- Entonces, le darás una oportunidad, ¿verdad? Algo me dice que ustedes podrían ser feliz juntos. – lentamente se separaron.

- Si Candy, le daré una oportunidad, el verdaderamente me gusta…-sus ojos estaban mas resplandecientes que nunca - sabes, ayer nos invitó a su casa y nos mostró dibujos y planos de algunos de sus inventos – añadió sonriente - Dice que son aparatos que servirán en la terapia para pacientes con Cáncer, otros para transportar dosis radioactivas. Dice que estamos entrando en una nueva era en tratamientos radioactivos e investigación. Que hay un campo abierto en la medicina.

- ¡te dije que es un genio!

- En la Universidad conoció a un joven Japonés que ahora es Ingeniero, dice que juntos están trabajando en crear un prototipo para presentarlo a compañías farmacéuticas.

- Parece que los chicos buen mozos y genios te persiguen.

Ambas rompieron en risotadas. Después de unos segundos:

- Patty, sigue adelante, los conozco a ambos. Se merecen uno al otro, son compatibles, buenos, inteligentes y muy lindos – ambas sonrieron - se feliz amiga.

- Gracias Candy.

En la tarde, los rubios decidieron tomar un paseo por el jardín.

La tarde era fresca, con cielos celestes y claros. Querían aprovechar cada momento que tenían antes de regresar a la rutina de una nueva semana de trabajo.

Salieron de la mansión por la puerta de la cocina. El joven estaba a punto de cambiar de planes pero a lo lejos pudo ver una bicicleta con asiento trasero para carga.

Pensó que partencia al jardinero o algún empleado de la cocina y decidió tomarla prestada.

Tomó a Candy de la mano y fueron hacia donde estaba el pequeño vehiculo.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿montamos en bicicleta? – dijo con amplia sonrisa.

- Si, me gustaría – dijo risueña.

Albert tomó posición en el asiento delantero, listo para pedalear.

Esperó que Candy se acomodara en el asiento trasero. Ella lo abrazo por la espalda al lado de la cintura:

- Estoy lista – estaba entusiasmada.

- Bueno, aquí vamos, sujétate bien.

Felices, emprendieron su recorrido por el bosque de la mansión.

Sentían el refrescante aire puro golpeando leve en sus rostros y alborotando sus cabellos, lo cual los hacia sonreír mas.

De vez en cuando Albert volteaba hacia atrás para cerciorarse que su princesa estuviera cómoda.

Cuando Candy se sentía confiada, se soltaba de la cintura del chico y abría sus brazos libres al viento para sentirlo mejor.

Albert le advirtió que no lo soltara porque el suelo del bosque no era plano y se podría caer.

- Esta bien – dijo agradecida por la advertencia.

Sin embargo, la sensación de sentirse plenamente libre pudo más que la cautela. De nuevo abrió los brazos al aire libre.

No podían explicar la alegría que sentían cuando estaban juntos. Los actos mas sencillos, eran de exorbitante valor, lo único que importaba era estar juntos.

En un instante la bicicleta encontró un pequeño bache, Candy quiso rápidamente sostenerse de la cintura de Albert pero no lo alcanzó y cayó al piso dando un grito de dolor.

Albert muy alarmado, detuvo la bicicleta, casi la tiró sobre el suelo y corrió a su lado.

La dolorida chica estaba sentada sobre el polvo, se sostenía una rodilla y se lamentaba.

Albert llegó y se puso de rodillas en frente de ella:

- ¿te has herido? – estaba preocupado.

- la rodilla, pero solo es un rasguño.

- Perdóname, debí de tener mas cuidado – estaba enojado con si mismo.

- Fue mi culpa, tú me lo advertiste.

- Es mi responsabilidad que estés bien, debí de tener mas cuidado – continuaba reprochándose – vamos a la casa, te curaré.

- Si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así no me hubiera soltado –hablaba con leve sonrisa- La próxima vez, prometo obedecer al pie de la letra.

- Déjame ver la herida.

Candy se levantó levemente el vestido y le enseñó la rodilla.

Sin pensarlo, Albert puso una mano arriba de la rodilla y con la otra inspeccionaba la herida. Había un poquito de sangre.

Vio detenidamente la herida, era solamente un rasguñó mediano.

- No es grave, pero hay que limpiarla, debe de dolerte mucho.

Albert subió el rostro y vio que Candy estaba sonrojada porque el tenia la mano arriba de su rodilla.

La vio fijamente a los ojos y su semblante cambió a uno serio.

Sabía que tenía que quitar la mano, pero no podía.

Candy también lo veía fijamente a los ojos con deseo. La chica vio que su príncipe luchaba contra si mismo, al igual que ella.

Sonrieron levemente y se pusieron de pie. El joven recogió la bicicleta y comenzaron a caminar.

Al cabo de unos minutos:

- Hoy tuve una linda plática con Patty.

-¿ah si? y ¿se puede saber de que? …

- Dylan y ella se gustan, me habló de algunos de los proyectos que el tiene para el futuro.

- Que bueno, hacen una linda pareja, ambos son buenas personas.

- Lo son.

Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos:

- Albert

- Umm

- ¿debo esperar a que hables con la tía Elroy antes de usar mi anillo en público? – preguntó buscando los ojos celestes.

- En realidad eso es solo una formalidad. Ya eres mi prometida, pero si deseas esperar hasta que lo hagamos formal, lo entendería.

Ella contempló su brillante anillo:

- ¡Es precioso! ¡Gracias!

Albert se detuvo, puso el aparato sobre la grama y comenzó a hablar:

- Candy, quiero entregarte esto –dijo serio. De la bolsa interior de su abrigo sacó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo rojo. Lo abrió y los ojos de la chica se abrieron ampliamente ante la impresión- Son joyas que le pertenecían a mi madre, ahora te pertenecen a ti.

Al verlas juntas Candy quedó estupefacta.

- Mi madre dejó muchísimas joyas más Candy. Mi hermana también, yo las guardé para mi esposa y ella eres tú. –dijo con ternura.

No sabía que decir.

- Albert…yo…yo…te quiero solamente a ti, sabes que...

- Lo se mi amor - la interrumpió- Son un símbolo, por la vida que compartiremos juntos. El dinero, no es importante para nosotros, pero viviremos rodeados de ello. Quiero que sepas que no podría vivir mi vida sin ti, te necesito para que me des fuerzas – su voz era suave, llena de amor.

Candy entendió perfectamente el significado de las joyas y se sintió conmovida:

- Las acepto como un símbolo. Yo tampoco entendería mi vida sin ti Albert, no me importa si eres rico o pobre… – su corazón desbordaba de emoción, no pudo decir más y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

- Lo se.

El joven, con el dorso de la mano, le limpió las lágrimas. Luego, decidieron regresar.

Albert recogió la bicicleta, la llevaba tomada por el manubrio, Candy caminaba a su lado.

Al día siguiente, Albert la llevó a su trabajo, al hospital como de costumbre.

Al despedirse lo hicieron con un corto beso en los labios.

Un grupo de enfermeras iba pasando y los vio besarse. De inmediato se escucharon pequeñas risas y Candy graciosamente se sonrojó.

Tres días pasaron rápido, ya era miércoles.

Al salir del hospital, Dylan y Candy caminaban juntos porque él se había ofrecido llevarla hasta el apartamento en su auto.

Al llegar al portón principal, vieron a Albert apoyado en su auto esperandola.

El rostro de Candy se llenó de alegría, ambos caminaron hacia el rubio.

- Hola Dylan, ¿como estás? –dijo alegre extendiendo su mano.

- Muy bien Albert, gracias –respondió estrechando la mano.

- aquí la tienes, los dejo.

- Dylan, ¿por qué no nos visitas el sábado por la tarde? Te reto a otra partida de ajedrez –continuó el rubio amigable.

- ¡Reto aceptado! Gracias por la invitación –dijo el joven alegre, alejandose.

- Hasta entonces.

Luego Albert concentró su atención en la bella enfermera enfrente de él. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla, abrió la puerta de su auto para que entrara:

- Te extrañé

- Y yo a ti

- te ves cansada

- he tenido un día atareado. ¿Y tú? ¿Como estuvo tu día?

- Muy ocupado.

- Espero con ansias las vacaciones. No sabes cuanto extraño el Hogar de Pony.

Se transportaban al departamento cuando recordó que Albert había invitado a Dylan a un juego de ajedrez, se le ocurrió que seria buena oportunidad de tener una reunión en grupo:

- Albert, ¿podemos invitar a Michael y Flammy para el sábado?

- Por supuesto linda, puedes invitarlos.

- Gracias.

- ¿podemos ir al súper mercado? tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

- ¿al que esta cerca de la casa?

- ¿De cuál casa? – no sabia si se refería a la suya o la de él.

- De…-sonrió de medio lado haciendo una pausa - quise decir de tu casa – nunca podré desprenderme sentimentalmente del que fue también mi apartamento – lo dijo melancólico.

- Todavía es tu apartamento, hoy más que nunca; lo poco que tengo, es tuyo también – respondió amorosa.

Se regalaron una amplia sonrisa.

Los enamorados hicieron las compras de **su** casa. Cargaban varias bolsas llenas de comestibles.

- Creo que compramos demasiadas cosas - dijo ella un poco preocupada.

- No nos olvidemos de tu saludable apetito Candy – respondió bromeando.

¡Que indignación! Se puso seria, frunció el entrecejo y subió el mentón fingiendo disgusto, pero al cabo de segundos se unió a él en risotadas.

Llegaron a **su **casa. Albert sacó **sus** llaves del bolsillo, abrió la puerta y entraron.

Ese gesto hizo que Candy se sintiera muy comprometida con el joven. La vida insistía en hacer de aquel apartamento un hogar que compartieran juntos. Se sintió humilde ante aquella maravillosa sensación.

Pusieron las bolsas sobre la mesa y poco a poco colocaron todo en su puesto.

- Candy ponte cómoda, prepararé algo de comer

- Si, gracias.

La chica fue a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme, se refrescó un poco y se puso un vestido más cómodo.

Al regresar, le ayudó en la cocina, conversaron de todo un poco, después de un rato la comida estaba lista.

Se sentaron a la mesa a tomar los alimentos. Al cabo de unos minutos:

- Um, que rico – dijo entre mordiscos – que bueno que el sábado estaremos todos juntos. Sabes, me da gusto que mis amigas sean felices…todo entre Dylan y Patty marcha bien, también entre Michael y Flammy.

Antes de contestarle se limpió la boca con el paño y la vio con una mirada interrogante:

- Dime, una cosa… ¿has tenido algo que ver en todo esto pequeña? –preguntó con leve sonrisa detectando complicidad en los ojos esmeralda.

- No, por supuesto que no –respondió rápido bajando la mirada para que el no la leyera. No quería que pensara que era una Celestina.

- Me alegro por tus amigas – continuó antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.

- Sabes, Dylan es originario de California ¿Alguna vez has estado ahí? –quería cambiar el tema.

- Si, estuve brevemente hace mucho tiempo –respondió entre mordiscos.

- Dylan dice que es un lugar hermoso. Me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

- Podemos ir después que nos casemos –lo dijo con toda naturalidad.

Ella se quedó paralizada y el lo notó:

- ¿que pasa? –preguntó confundido.

- Es que… todavía no puedo creer que me voy a casar…-dijo entre alegre y confusa.

- ¿quieres esperar? – dijo un tanto preocupado.

- ¡No! –respondió tomándolo de la mano-...es que…ustedes los hombres no entienden…no lo puedo explicar,...no me hagas caso...-dijo afectada viéndolo a los ojos- Annie me entendería…también la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

El comprendió y sonrió dulcemente. La dio un corto beso en la mano y siguieron con sus alimentos.

Después de la cena, ambos lavaron los platos, luego se quedaron en la sala un rato. Se sentaron juntos a leer el periódico, luego comentaron sobre las últimas noticias.

Después de un rato más, muy a su pesar, el se despedía con un beso en la mejilla, luego se abrazaron por largo rato.

Cuando se separaron, Albert vio los ojos color esmeralda muy tristes diciéndole:

_- No te bayas Albert, quédate en tu casa__. _

El entendió la mirada de inmediato_. _Había deseado que ella se lo pidiera.

- Me gustaría quedarme – dijo dulcemente haciendo que Candy le diera la más linda sonrisa.

- ¡Oh Albert! –exclamó abrazándolo. No quería que te fueras –caminaron de regreso a la sala – ¿quieres que te prepare un baño? ¿o prefieres ducharte? Quiero consentirte –añadió espontánea.

Al instante Candy se sonrojó, se apenó mucho:

- Perdón –dijo con el rostro caído – es que…estoy muy contenta que estés aquí como antes –añadió casi inaudible.

- No tienes porque disculparte –dijo el joven alagado levantándole el mentón – siempre pensé que serias una buena esposa, ahora tengo la certeza que lo serás – la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

De repente, ella se acordó de algo:

- Ven, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa –dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo al cuarto que era de él.

La chica fue directa al ropero y de ahí sacó un fino pijama azul de algodón, unas pantuflas y toallas.

- ¡que bonita sorpresa! – exclamó el joven viendo asombrado sus regalos.

- La última vez que pasaste la noche aquí, no tenías ni siquiera pijama y me dio pena –exclamó con pesar.

- Entonces voy a ducharme –dijo sonriente poniendose la toalla sobre el hombro –gracias Candy – le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió. Ella se quedó preparándole la cama.

Cuando Albert entró al baño vio que Candy había re-decorado un poco.

Había comprado dos nuevas tazas con iniciales A y C, con nuevos cepillos dentales, uno color azul otro rosado. Las toallas que colgaban cerca del lava manos eran del mismo color.

El chico sonrió ligeramente. Era lindo entender que también para ella, aquel apartamento era el nido de los dos.

Minutos después Albert salió del baño con su nuevo pijama y pantuflas puestas, con el cabello húmedo. Buscó a Candy con la mirada pero no la encontró:

- Candy, ¿Dónde estás? – se secaba el pelo con la toalla con una mano.

- En tu cuarto – se oyó a la distancia.

Albert entró y vio a Candy acostada en su cama encima de un bello edredón de satín color azul real con bordados crema y dorados haciendo juego con los cojines y sábanas nuevas del mismo color.

- ¿también son para mí? – preguntó alagado.

- Si, ¿te gustan? – dijo acariciando la fina textura.

- ¡Me encanta! Que lindo detalle, gracias –habló cariñoso. Caminó hacia la cama.

Candy apartó las sábanas para que el entrara bajo ellas. Cuando el estaba acostado, lo cobijó delicadamente, ella estaba encima del edredón.

Se vieron a los ojos:

- Candy, eres lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida, ven. – Sacó los brazos de debajo de las sábanas y con ellos reclamó el cuerpo de ella.

La joven obedeció y se dejó envolver por aquellos fuertes brazos que tanto añoraba.

Comenzó a acariciar los largos rizos con una mano y con la otra la mejilla.

Se quedaron abrazados, en silencio por largo rato. El debajo de las sabanas, la chica sobre ellas.

Sus pensamientos no cesaban, hablaban fuerte y sin cesar. Las caricias que el le daba, quería que nunca cesaran...

El luchaba por no hacer lo que su mente y cuerpo le indicaba que hiciera.

- Me voy…dijo ella con leve voz soltándose del abrazo – quiero darme una ducha.

- Esta bien, buenas noches – lo dijo con resignación.

- Buenas noches – contestó saliendo del cuarto_. _

Albert escuchó el sonido de la regadera, después la puerta del cuarto de Candy cerrarse. Luego todo quedó en silencio.

Las horas pasaron. La madrugada se había puesto fría.

Candy se sentó en la cama, quería un vaso con agua. Sintió el aire helado en sus mejillas. Se puso de pie y se envolvió con una gruesa cobija, luego salió de su cuarto hacia la cocina.

Al mismo tiempo que salía, Albert también salía de su cuarto:

- Voy por agua –dijeron en unísono viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron. Albert la vio envuelta en la cobija.

- ¿tienes frío?

- Si – se cubría hasta la nariz.

- Se apagó el fuego de la chimenea. Vete a tu cama, te llevo el agua.

- Gracias.

Y así lo hizo el chico.

Cuando Albert llegó a su lado, vio que Candy estaba bien envuelta bajo las sabanas. Ella sacó una mano y tomó el vaso con agua que el le brindaba. Tomó un poco del líquido y se lo devolvió.

Inmediatamente Candy escondió su brazo entre las cobijas para mitigar el frío. De repente pensó que talvez no era solo el frío que la hacia temblar, sino los nervios.

La presencia de aquel maravilloso hombre alteraba sus pensamientos, sus deseos más íntimos…

El estaba de pie al lado de su cama, viéndola amoroso.

Su corazón se hizo pequeño al verlo, el también tenia frío, o eran nervios…deseos…

- Albert, quédate conmigo – se hizo a un lado abriendo un espacio para el.

El no dudó ni un instante.

Tomó unos sorbos de agua sin desprenderle la vista, puso el vaso sobre la mesa de noche y despacio se metió bajo las sabanas junto a ella.

Candy no podía más con sus nervios, se movió un poco hacia la orilla, quería dejar espacio entre ellos.

Se le vino a la mente que se estaba portando como una niña. De repente el temblor de su cuerpo había desaparecido, ahora se sentía acalorada y las mariposas en el estómago no la dejaban en paz.

Ella busco los ojos celestes y vio que estos estaban clavados en el techo, muy pensativo. El joven sintió la mirada de ella y se sonrieron.

- Ven – dijo el chico amoroso- extendiéndole el brazo para que se recostara junto a él.

Ella no se hizo de rogar, puso su cabeza sobre el fuerte brazo y se acostó a la par.

- Candy, ya no quiero que estemos separados, me gustaría que te mudes a la mansión, ¿quieres pequeña? - su voz no podía haber sido mas dulce.

- pero, ¿Qué va a decir la tía abuela?

- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué diga que nos tenemos que casar? – ambos sonrieron –estamos comprometidos, hasta se alegrará, ella te quiere mucho.

- ¡quien lo diría!

- Entonces, ¿aceptas? –preguntó bajando su mirada a verla.

- acepto señor Ardley –dijo subiendo la mirada buscando los ojos color cielo.

- Entonces, futura señora Ardley, ¿te parece si te mudas conmigo éste fin de semana?

- No podrá ser porque tenemos invitados el sábado, también me gustaría comunicarle al señor Thomas con anticipación para que pueda rentar de nuevo el apartamento.

- ¿te gustaría que lo compráramos?

Candy se sorprendió, se separó un poco de él y lo vio a los ojos sonriendo.

- ¡me encantaría! Este apartamento es especial para los dos –se acostó sobre el fuerte pecho.

Entonces le pediré a George que hable con el señor Thomas.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

- ¿Candy?

- Umm

- ¿te estás durmiendo?

- No, estaba pensando…no se si te he dicho, pero entre tus brazos es cuando me siento más tranquila, tanto que el mundo afuera no existe. –levantó su mirada a verlo.

- Siento igual contigo pequeña – unió su mirada a la de ella.

Se aproximaron lentamente hasta besarse suavemente en los labios; luego con más fuerza.

Afuera nada existía, en esos momentos se olvidaron de todo.

Albert la acercaba mas hacia su cuerpo, y ella le correspondía dócil.

Las fuertes manos comenzaron a acariciar los desnudos hombros de la chica, quería tocar su piel…besar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Bajó sus manos hacia la cintura…pero en lugar de sentir la suave piel, sus manos se encontraron con un grueso bulto de ropa.

- Candy, ¿Qué es…esto? –dijo entre los labios de ella antes de separarse a verla.

- Es que tenía frío y me envolví en la cobija.

_- Es mejor así, de esa forma no siento tu piel rozando la mía – _pensó.

- pero ahora tengo calor, mejor me la quito – añadió rápidamente la chica, despojándose de ella.

- Candy no…te._..quites… la cobija_…

Era ya muy tarde. Antes que el pudiera terminar, la rubia se había quitado la cobija.

Se dejó ver un delicado pijama color dorado con encajes, que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se veia muy sensual con el cabello suelto al natural.

Inmediatamente que la vio, el hombre se imaginó subiendo su mano por debajo del pijama, acariciando el suave y firme muslo y explorando otras partes de ella...

Albert cerró los ojos y se armó de valor para resistir la tentación.

Candy se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura:

- ehem…-carraspeó la voz ronca - Candy…

- Umm

- no te muevas…

- ¿Por qué? –exclamó inocente.

- Los cojines, ¿podrías poner los cojines entre nosotros? – sonaba afligido.

Candy pausó pensativa y entendió lo que pasaba.

- ¿quieres que me baya?

- No amor, _todo lo contrario_…pensó.

Candy hizo lo que el le pidió.

Los rubios quedaron a considerable distancia entre los finos cojines. Hubieran querido estar mas cerca, pero en el fondo sabían que era lo mejor.

Candy se quedó dormida rápido. Para Albert las horas fueron largas, pero poco a poco el cansancio lo venció.

La mañana sorprendió a sus cuerpos entrelazados y los cojines en el piso.

Candy se despertaba lentamente, sintió su rostro enterrado en el pecho del joven.

A su olfato llegó el agradable aroma a maderas que desprendía de aquel fuerte y esbelto cuerpo.

Sintió sus muslos combinados con los del chico y por primera vez, no sintió vergüenza, le pareció lo más normal del mundo.

Su corazón comenzó a empequeñecer de amor y latir rápidamente.

Le dio un pequeño beso en el pecho y sintió deseos de seguir besándolo ahí. Tuvo una leve sensación en su vientre…quería apretarlo contra su cuerpo…tocarlo...

Vio el angelical rostro del joven dormir apaciblemente con una leve sonrisa y decidió no despertarlo.

Despacio y muy a su pesar se separó de él.

Vio como Albert se dio la vuelta en la cama y se cobijó mejor.

Silenciosamente salió del cuarto y fue al suyo. Se puso el uniforme de enfermera y fue a la cocina a comenzar el desayuno.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Albert se despertaba despacio, fue cuando sintió el olor a tocino y café.

Soñoliento salió de su cuarto y fue a la cocina.

- Buenos días dormilón –dijo ella sonriendo a la vez que sacaba un trozo de tocino de la sartén – Apúrate, el desayuno casi esta listo.

- Si, ya regreso – exclamó el chico adormitado regresando a su habitación.

Minutos después Albert aparecía ya vestido y un poco más animado.

- ¿Tú despierta tan temprano? – exclamó sonriente sentándose a la mesa.

- Dormí muy bien y me siento llena de energías, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – habló burlesca. El joven tenia leves ojeras.

- No podía dormir – confesó apenado.

- ¿tenias frío? Me hubieras despertado, te hubiera dado otra cobija –le sirvió un café – te lo preparé cargado para que despiertes.

_- No tenia frío__ Candy, estaba acalorado por ti, tu cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, y tu pijama corto…– _no fue eso Candy, pude dormir unas horas, estaré bien.

Candy se quedó callada y pensativa, vio los cansados ojos celestes y entendió que era lo que podría haber pasado la noche anterior.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tiernamente lo abrazó por la espalda:

- No me digas que fui yo la causante de tu desvelo –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego otro beso y otro.

Albert no quiso resistirse más a aquellos besos. Volteó su cuerpo para besarla mejor en la boca pero en ese instante, la rubia escuchó que la leche se estaba vertiendo:

- ¡uy la leche! - y salió corriendo dejándolo con el beso y sus ansias en el aire.

- _no estoy comenzando bien el día -_ pensó el chico con malestar.

Candy sirvió el desayuno.

- Se ve delicioso Candy, y ¡no quemaste nada! –exclamó sonriente. Comenzó a saborear el tocino.

- He aprendido un poco, creo que tengo muy buen potencial a cocinera – exclamó en tono sonriente.

Después, Albert llevó a Candy al hospital:

- Envío por ti el sábado como de costumbre y creo que seria buena idea que comenzaras a empacar tus cosas, recuerda que te mudas conmigo pequeña pecosa –le dijo tocando juguetón la respingada nariz con su dedo índice.

- Si amor, como tu digas, nos vemos el Sábado.

Al oír eso el sonrió deleitado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El día Jueves Candy le preguntó a Michael si él y Flammy podrían acompañarlos a ella y Albert el sábado a la hora del té y luego a cenar.

El día viernes, Flammy confirmó la invitación, llevarían a Judy como acompañante.

Candy y Albert esperaban ansiosos la llegada del día sábado y más pronto de lo que pensaron el día llegó.

Continuará

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a Enaka quien amablemente sigue mi historia y traduce cada capitulo al Ingles para poder leerlo. Gracias linda.

Leticia de Ardley, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Kitzitae, un abrazo, ¿Qué paso con tu historia?

A todos los visitantes que no dejan review, gracias de todas maneras. El gran número de visitas me insta a seguir adelante.

A todas las que me escriben, muchas gracias, no puedo contestarles a todas pero leo todos sus comentarios y los tomo en cuenta. Gracias.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo XLI ****Vientos de Ausencia**

Como acordado, los invitados Dylan, Michael, Flammy y Judy llegaron a la mansión Ardley por la tarde a la hora del té.

Todos llegaron abrigados porque ya había entrado el frío aunque todavía no nevaba.

Candy gentil hizo las presentaciones apropiadas e inmediatamente Albert y Michael entraron en confianza.

El joven doctor militar por un momento se convirtió en el centro de atención cuando divertido relató algunas de las agradables aventuras mientras sirvió en el hospital de Paris.

Era un chico encantador, poseedor de un espíritu alegre y excelente sentido del humor el cual los mantuvo entretenidos durante tomaban el té.

Posteriormente decidieron jugar ajedrez.

Albert y Dylan abrieron la partida, después vino el turno de Archie en demostrar su talento contra Michael. Al final de la tarde Archie resultó el absoluto ganador.

Después de un rato, Patty le pidió a Annie que tocara el piano, y la morena alagada aceptó.

Tocó música alegre para bailar y vals. Albert y Candy bailaron varias piezas, también Michael con Flammy, Dylan con Patty, y George bailó con Judy. El cuarto se llenó de música, sonrisas, alegría, amor y amistad sincera.

Después de un rato, decidieron salir al jardín por lo que se pusieron sus abrigos.

Las parejas caminaban una detrás de la otra. Primero Albert y Candy del brazo, luego Dylan y Patty, le seguían Archie y Annie, por último Michael con sus dos brazos ocupados con Flammy y Judy.

Durante el lento trayecto, pudieron observar que el usual verdor del vasto follaje se había marchitado debido a la baja temperatura.

En su lugar, lo que más llamaba la atención, eran las blancas y altas estatuas de figuras mitológicas que abundaban por el jardín.

Albert delicadamente ponía su mano sobre la mano de Candy en su brazo:

- ¿has pensado como quieres que sea nuestra boda? –sonriente buscó los ojos esmeralda.

- Me gustaría en un mes cálido, para que las rosas estén bellas y casarnos rodeadas de ellas – hizo una pausa pensando - Quisiera una boda pequeña, y la celebración en los jardines de la mansión con juegos para los niños – estaba entusiasmada - Más tarde el baile en el salón principal, ¿te gusta la idea?

- ¡Me encanta! aunque no creo que una boda pequeña sea posible, la tía querrá invitar a nuestros familiares en Europa. ¿Qué mes tienes en mente?

- ¿Te parece en Julio? – preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿tanto tiempo? – contestó arrugando el entrecejo y haciendo un gracioso mohín.

- ¿Junio?

- Mayo

- Mayo, me parece bien.

- De acuerdo, faltan seis meses –lo dijo un tanto desganado- tendremos que mandar las invitaciones a Europa con tiempo sino fuera por eso, no podría esperar tanto –añadió sonriente causando la misma reacción en ella.

- Albert, espero que no te molestes – apretó leve la mano del chico- he decido esperar hasta que nuestro compromiso se haga formal para usar mi anillo. La tía lo preferiría así, ella es muy formal en todo.

- Está bien pequeña, como tú lo decidas, no me molesta.

Llegaron hasta el lago y a paso lento caminaron a su alrededor.

Hablaban sobre la belleza y serenidad del lugar, luego las damas se sentaron en unas bancas mientras los caballeros permanecieron de pié a solo pocos metros formando su propio grupo.

Candy llevó su mirada hacia aquel atractivo grupo de caballeros.

En verdad todos eran muy buen mozos.

Y pensar que Dylan y Michael habían tratado de ganar su atención, pensó. Ahora los chicos parecían haber encontrado la felicidad al lado de sus queridas amigas, realmente se sentía contenta por eso.

El amor de su vida era Albert, sus ojos se deleitaban solamente en aquel caballero.

Annie hizo una señal para que todas se juntaran y platicar privadamente sin ser escuchadas por los chicos:

- ¿vieron que buen mozos están todos?

- Se ven tan apuestos y elegantes con los abrigos largos –saltó rápido Judy, casi susurrando.

- pero no hay nadie como mi Archie, es tan buen mozo…– exclamó con sonrisa pícara la morena de ojos azules.

- Annie, desde que te casaste te has vuelto atrevida – dijo Candy divertida – tu esposo es buen mozo, pero mi Albert es más lindo, tanto que parece un ángel… – lo dijo espontáneamente causando risa en todas. La joven se extrañó por la reacción de sus amigas - ¿Qué dije de malo? – no entendía.

- Candy, dijiste que Albert es tuyo…- exclamó Patty sonriente.

- Bueno…quise decir…-dijo casi imperceptible apenada, pero no encontró otra explicación, en verdad lo sentía suyo, no pudo continuar hablando.

- ¿y que me dicen de los bellísimos ojos verdes de Dylan? ¿no les parece lindo también?

- Tu pretendiente es muy atractivo Patty – dijo Judy soñadora.

- A mi me parece que Michael es el más lindo – emitió Flammy con leve sonrisa- cuando se ríe en cada lado se le forman dos graciosos hoyuelos y su voz es tan calmada y profunda que me da paz y confianza.

- No es justo – volvió a hablar Judy - ustedes ya tienen novios, yo no tengo a nadie…- lo dijo protestando, casi resignada pero en el fondo se sentía muy sola.

- Se paciente, ya te llegara tu pretendiente – respondió Annie dulcemente.

Todas voltearon la mirada al grupo de chicos, cada una buscó a su chico predilecto.

- Mi Archie, tiene un cuerpo fuerte y muy bien formado…habló Annie espontánea. Se escuchó a si misma y se apenó por lo que sus palabras podían implicar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos – perdón no quise decir eso…- causó la risa en todas, tanto que llamaron la atención de los caballeros.

Las chicas se sonrojaron cuando ellos voltearon a verlas.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están sonrojadas? –preguntó Archie a los hombres a su alrededor.

- ¿No estoy seguro, pero por su sonrojo, bien podrían estar hablando de nosotros – emitió Dylan sonriente.

- Luego dicen que somos los hombres que siempre hablamos de las mujeres – habló Michael divertido causando risas en todos.

- Puede que Dylan tenga razón - dijo Albert alegre - creo que fuimos sometidos a un riguroso escrutinio.

- Me pregunto quién ganó – emitió Michael curioso.

- No hay duda que fui yo – respondió Archie gracioso levantándose el cuello de su fina camisa, acto que volvió a causar risa en ellos.

- Vamos a unirnos a ellas…- sugirió Albert buscando la mirada de su chica.

- Espera Albert, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo – fue Michael quien habló.

Los dos hombres se retiraron hasta quedar a cierta distancia de los otros caballeros:

- Albert, quiero agradecerte por la invitación – portaba una leve sonrisa - Te confieso que tenia curiosidad, no solo de conocer al cabeza del clan Ardley sino al hombre que Candy eligió - fue directo, era militar.

- Ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo…

- Lo se, me lo dijo. Desde el principio tuve perdida la partida. Cuando la conocí me impresionó mucho su tenacidad y valentía. Es una mujer fascinante.

Ambos sonrieron en común acuerdo:

- Talvez no lo sepas, pero cuando me escribía, no dejaba de mencionarte. Pensé poder ganarme su corazón, pero ya te amaba a ti.

Hubo silencio entre ellos:

- Confío en que la harás feliz – lo dijo con amplia sonrisa fijando los ojos en el rubio.

- Lo haré, tenlo por seguro. La cuidaré como a mi mismo.

- Es lo que quería escuchar de ti.

- Michael, fuiste un buen amigo para ella, en sus momentos de confusión, encontró apoyo en ti. Yo también tenia curiosidad por conocerte, te tiene en alta estima.

- Que seas feliz amigo – añadió el castaño extendiendo su mano – espero algún día tener el honor de recibir a los esposos Ardley en mi casa en Francia, como mis invitados.

Albert muy sonriente, estrechó la mano y se dieron un corto abrazo, con palmadas en los hombros.

- Te tomamos la palabra amigo, te visitaremos en Francia.

- Regresemos, no es bueno hacer esperar a las damas.

Alegres, los dos hombres se incorporaron al grupo.

Albert no dejó de pensar que sino hubiera sido porque la guerra separó a su pequeña de aquel buen hombre, probablemente no seria tan feliz como ahora. Afortunadamente, por alguna razón ajena a el, la vida entrelazaba sus caminos una y otra vez, por eso estaba muy agradecido.

Los caballeros caminaron hacia las damas, se pusieron de pie alrededor de ellas.

Albert le preguntó al doctor militar sobre el proyecto en el hospital y pasaron un buen rato discutiendo ese tema.

Luego hablaron de los proyectos de Dylan y el ingeniero Japonés. Los componentes para construir los moldes eran caros porque era un material resistente a la radiación.

Hablaron sobre investigación y pruebas de los prototipos. Albert quería estudiar detenidamente el proyecto y ayudar en el financiamiento.

Las damas expresaron la importancia que dichos aparatos traerían para el bienestar de las personas enfermas.

Todos concordaron que lo más importante era contribuir de alguna manera en el campo de la medicina lo cual beneficiaba a un gran número de personas, la remuneración económica no era lo más importante para ninguno de ellos. Eran gente buena y noble, se interesaban por el bienestar de los demás, sabían que había más felicidad en dar que en recibir.

Michael orgullosamente mencionó que fue una mujer de ciudadanía Francesa, Marie Curie, quien fue pionera en el área de radioactividad ganando dos premios Nobel y fue la primera mujer que sirvió como profesora en la Universidad de Paris.

Todos estaban absortos en la conversación, pero después de un rato, se dieron cuenta que la tarde se tornaba fría y decidieron regresar a la mansión.

En un rato más, la cena era servida.

Varios asistentes pusieron sobre la larga y elegante mesa una amplia selección de platillos que llenaron el lugar de un aroma exquisito. Luego, otros asistentes sirvieron el vino.

La alegría y compañerismo eran evidentes. Todos sintieron la armonía y cariño en aquel lugar.

Los invitados tuvieron que retirarse pronto después de la cena, porque el viento se puso fuerte y la noche se tornó aún mas fría.

Archie y Annie se retiraron a su habitación, también Patty.

Albert y Candy querían permanecer más tiempo juntos y se quedaron en la sala principal.

El fuerte viento afuera, era arrasador.

Candy sintió miedo. El viento azotaba fuerte contra los ventanales y se refugió en los brazos del rubio.

Algunas velas y lámparas se apagaron, todo quedó en penumbra.

Llegaron hasta un par de candelabros y los encendieron.

Despacio, la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Entre la luz de las candelas, se dieron un beso en la mejilla y las buenas noches.

En su habitación, Candy puso el candelabro sobre la mesita de noche. Curiosa se asomó al ventanal.

Afuera todo era plena oscuridad.

Una ráfaga de aire frío y lluvia golpeó violento contra el vidrio. Tuvo que reprimir un grito de espanto y rápidamente cerró las cortinas; recuperándose, se preparó para dormir.

Pasada la media noche, se despertó exaltada.

Se tocó las mejillas y las sintió húmedas.

En sus sueños había llorado. Trató de hacer memoria y un par de ojos color azul zafiro llegaron a su mente.

Había llorado por Terry. Revivió aquella triste noche de invierno cuando se despidieron en los escalones de un hospital.

No tenia claro porqué todavía eso la perturbaba, habían pasado casi dos años. Sin embargo, el hecho permanecía igual…cada vez que lo recordaba, su corazón de inmediato entristecía.

Se dibujó en su mente el rostro de aquel hombre que una vez amó con todo su ser…Sintió que lo extrañaba, que necesitaba hablarle…volverlo a ver.

El domingo, Candy se levantó tarde porque la noche anterior no había podido dormir debido a sus amargos sueños, la ruidosa lluvia, los truenos y la mansión tan grande y oscura.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo con rapidez y fue abajo.

Todos estaban en la sala, el desayuno había pasado ya.

- buenos días - dijo apenada por llegar tarde.

- Buenos días- contestaron en coro.

- Parece que no dormiste bien Candy - dijo Annie con sonrisa burlona cuando vio las pequeñas ojeras.

- No, tuve miedo anoche, casi no pude dormir –confesó causando gracia.

Los Cornwell y Patty se disculparon porque habían quedado en ir de compras.

Los rubios salieron al patio y vieron casi todo el jardín en el piso.

Parecía que las plantas y el bosque agonizaban. Un viento pavoroso atacó a la pareja. Candy vio hojas secas volando lentas en frente de ella:

- Este viento…-dijo en voz tenue un tanto espantada - Ya lo he sentido antes… -hizo una larga pausa y recordó el viento frío y escalofriante poco antes que Anthony muriera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – habló el rubio preocupado por su mirada.

- No se….no me hagas caso –añadió con el mismo semblante-

- Vamos adentro amor, no quiero que te enfermes –fue la respuesta amable del chico.

Candy sentía miedo de algo pero no sabía de qué.

Más tarde cuando la temperatura mejoró y el día se puso más cálido, los rubios fueron a caminar a un parque cercano.

Caminaban del brazo hablando de su boda, pero el paseo no duró mucho porque de nuevo el frío y el viento escalofriante hicieron su aparición.

- Vamos a la casa amor -dijo Candy asustada apretando el fuerte brazo

- Si, regresemos.

Esa noche antes que llegara la hora de retirarse a sus habitaciones, fueron a la sala del té.

Albert veía que su novia estaba nerviosa y contemplaba el ventanal como si el viento lo fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

Fue con ella y la abrazó por la espalda:

- Ya pequeña, todo está bien – dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos.

- Siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar – se dio la vuelta y apegó el rostro al fuerte pecho.

- Candy, no va a pasar nada, estamos juntos, no tengas miedo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, la envolvió en sus brazos tiernamente.

Al día siguiente, Candy se levantó de buen humor, como una mujer nueva. Había dormido como una piedra.

- Que tonta he sido, me dejé espantar por un simple viento, ja, ja.

Durante el viaje al hospital, Albert la tomó de la mano todo el tiempo, ambos estaban muy felices de haber pasado el fin de semana juntos.

Ya en frente del gran edificio, bajaron del auto; Albert le dio un corto beso en los labios:

- ¿se te pasó el miedo?

- Fui una tonta…

- Recuerda que te amo.

- te quiero mucho Albert.

Sintió un deje de tristeza, le hubiera gustado escuchar un 'te amo'.

- Hasta luego – dijo el joven retirándose.

- Albert …-dio unos pasos siguiéndolo. – te amo con todas mis fuerzas – se puso de puntillas y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Se marchó casi corriendo dejándolo impresionado. Luego el joven sonrió y con la mano le dijo adiós cuando vio que a lo lejos, ella hacia lo mismo.

Dos días pasaron, era miércoles, la mañana fue ajetreada para la enfermera quien tuvo que asistir en dos cirugías.

Para Albert la mañana estuvo llena de documentos y futuros proyectos por estudiar. Trabajaban en la oficina del banco.

Después de aproximadamente cuatro horas de trabajo, los caballeros tomaron un descanso.

Albert fue a su sala privada con el periódico en la mano porque no había tenido tiempo de leerlo durante el desayuno.

Después de un rato de leer noticias sobre la guerra, negocios y editoriales, pasó por la sección de Farándula. Ahí encontró una nota que lo dejó desconcertado:

**- El gran actor de Broadway Terruce Graham Grandchester, anuncia su divorcio de la ex-actriz Susana Marlowe. **

Al instante, una serie de pensamientos invadieron su mente.

Pensó en Candy y cómo seria su reacción al enterarse.

Pero…

_- __¿Por qué esa noticia tenia que afectarla?_ _¿Por qué relacionaba todavía el nombre de Terry junto al de su prometida?_

Sintió la sombra de su amigo entre ellos. Se acordó del día en que Candy leyó los poemas y el recuerdo de aquel chico la hizo llorar.

Pensaba que había olvidado ese incidente, pero la noticia revivió una oculta ansiedad.

Recordó cuando casi dos años atrás en el parque, la misma tarde cuando le pidió que se hiciesen más unidos, Candy corrió en busca de Terry al recibir una nota, que resultó ser falsa, de Neal. Nunca lo mencionó, lo mantuvo en secreto pero ese incidente lo afectó. El ya la amaba pero la chica seguía atada sentimentalmente a su amigo.

Esta vez era distinto, se decía a si mismo.

- _Candy no correrá al encuentro de Terry. Ya no lo ama…_pensó_. _

A cientos de millas de distancia, en la ciudad de Nueva York, Elisa Leagan también leía la misma noticia en un periódico local.

Había viajado con su hermano Neal quien acababa de partir a Londres para reunirse con padre.

Un rayo de luz cruzó brevemente la malévola mirada que destellaba de sus ojos. Parecía que los frívolos vientos le favorecían.

De regreso en Chicago. Candy salía del trabajo cansada y deseosa de ver a su novio. Al pasar por el portón principal, vio hacia la calle con la esperanza de verlo, pero el no estaba ahi.

Caminó hacia su casa, se cambió de ropa y comenzó a prepararse algo de comer.

Eran como las siete de la noche y de repente a la puerta:

Toc toc

- ¿Quien es?

- ¡Soy Annie! – la rubia abrió la puerta

- Annie, ¡que sorpresa! –dijo desconcertada- ¿que haces aquí a ésta hora? –añadió mientras la sonrisa desaparecía. Vio el rostro de preocupación de su amiga y se alarmó. Pensó que algo malo le había pasado a Albert y su rostro empalideció.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Albert? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- No, no es eso.

- Me has dado un susto. Pasa, siéntate por favor. –trataba de recuperarse de la primera impresión. Se sentaron en el sofá.

De repente hubo otro toque a la puerta:

Toc toc

- ¿Quien es?

- ¡Soy el señor Thomas Candy! - se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Candy! – dijo el hombre mayor sonriente asomando la cabeza, vio que la rubia tenía compañía.

- Buenas noches señor Thomas – respondió

- No sabía que tenias visita, vine a conversar un rato, pero no te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad. Ve y atiende a tu amiga.

- Gracias señor Thomas, disculpe usted.

La rubia caminó de regreso al sofá donde la esperaba Annie quien seguía con un rostro lúgubre sosteniendo el periódico en sus manos:

- Candy, ¿ya leíste el periódico?

- No, ¿que pasa? ¿Se trata de la guerra? ¿Que pasó? – se sentó junto a la morena.

Annie abrió el periódico a la página con la foto de Terry y se la mostró.

Por un segundo pensó que algo grave le había pasado al moreno y su corazón le dio mil vueltas.

**El gran actor de Broadway Terruce Graham Grandchester, anuncia su divorcio de la ex-actriz Susana Marlowe. ****- **Mientras leía se ponía de pié. Se sorprendió mucho.

Respiró profundo, no sabía que decir…veía a Annie sorprendida luego regresaba la vista a la foto de Terry como queriéndole hacer mil preguntas.

Una serie de sentimientos invadieron su corazón.

- Terry -dijo la pecosa casi inaudible – sintió su corazón apretarse de dolor, en verdad lo quería mucho - No fue feliz, no cumplió su promesa- Annie se acercó y abrazó a su amiga - ¿Por qué? El merece ser feliz, no entiendo… – se lamentaba y comenzó a llorar, también la morena.

En esos segundos, Albert iba a tocar la puerta pero la vio entre abierta. El señor Thomas no la había cerrado del todo.

Oyó las voces de Annie y Candy conversando, podía escucharlo todo.

- Pobre Terry, una separación siempre es dolorosa –continuó Annie separándose de la rubia.

- ¿por qué la vida es tan cruel con el? ha sufrido demasiado, fue arrebatado de los brazos de su madre, su padre fue duro –decía llorando - Le faltó el amor de familia, el amor de su madre. El es tan bueno…

- A parte de eso…perdió la única mujer que verdaderamente amó… pero Candy no puedes hacer nada.

- Si puedo –dijo decisiva - quisiera verlo, decirle que lo siento. Ocultará el dolor que esta sintiendo – buscó los ojos de su amiga - nadie lo entiende, mi querido rebelde…lo amé tanto…y siempre lo querré…siempre…Oh Terry….- exclamó sollozando.

Aquellas palabras de su prometida, golpearon sus oídos por algún motivo que no entendió.

Frunció el seño confundido y bajó el rostro en señal de dolor; pero en el instante reaccionó.

Eran palabras de afecto y preocupación por Terry, después de todo, el también se sentía preocupado por su amigo.

Recordó que desde mucho tiempo atrás, Candy había querido hablar con el actor.

Silencioso se retiró del pasillo.

Mientras manejaba, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

- ¿Cómo estará Terry en ese momento tan difícil en su vida? –fue su primer pensamiento, era su mejor amigo. Desde hacia un par de meses no había tenido noticias de el, ahora entendía el motivo.

La afligida voz de Candy diciendo que amó a Terry, se le quedó grabada como un eco en la mente. Annie afirmando que Candy fue la única mujer que el actor amó empeoraba su natural recelo.

Sintió inseguridad y celos.

Detuvo el auto a la orilla de una solitaria calle y quiso meditar

- "Lo amó, lo amó"…- su corazón dolorido decía - pero ahora te ama a ti, saltó una voz en lo mas recóndito de su mente. Te ha demostrado con hechos que te ama - continuó la voz fuerte y poderosa.

Su corazón y mente se pusieron de acuerdo:

_- __Se que me ama, perdóname por dudar Candy, nunca mas lo haré….._concluyó decisivo. Recordó las noches que habían compartido juntos en su cama y sonrió levemente con ternura.

Rápidamente partió en su auto.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, las hermanas continuaban conversando:

- ¿y Albert, ya lo sabe? Debe estar preocupado por Terry – preguntó la rubia.

- No sé Candy, no lo he visto todo el día

- Tengo que verlo y hablar con él –exclamó apresurada buscando su cartera.

- Candy ya es de noche, espera hasta mañana. Mejor acuéstate, te traeré un te relajante – no esperó respuesta y salió a la cocina.

Después de un rato, Annie regresó con el té y Candy lo bebió:

- ven te llevo a tu cama.

Candy se puso un cómodo pijama y se acostó.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó la morena

- Si, gracias – pero la desesperación seguía pintada en su rostro

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- Quiero ver a Albert, no quiero que existan dudas. Annie, he sido reservada, he tenido miedo de entregarme a su amor. El divorcio de Terry no cambia en nada mis sentimientos, tiene que saberlo –continuó con lágrimas.

- ¿has pensado que Terry podría buscarte de nuevo? éste es el momento de tomar una decisión definitiva - lo dijo sinceramente, con toda buena intención.

- ¡Annie, por favor! – se sintió enfadada por ese comentario - si tu todavía dudas, Albert también puede dudar. He sido una tonta, no he podido expresarle abiertamente lo mucho que lo amo. –se sentó en la cama pero se sintió mareada, quizás por el te calmante - ¡Tengo que buscarlo! –añadió débil haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por levantarse, pero se tocó la sien.

- Acuéstate – Annie suavemente la acostó en la cama.

De los ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a brotar silenciosas lágrimas.

- Tengo angustia –dijo tocándose el pecho –tengo miedo a perderlo, el es mi vida misma… Quiero que lo sepa….quiero decírselo de nuevo...

- Cálmate Candy.

- Annie, dile que venga…que necesito hablar con el con urgencia.

- Se lo diré.

Después de un largo rato de consolar a su hermana, Annie se despidió. Tomó el carruaje que la esperaba y se dirigió a la mansión Ardley.

Continuará


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo XLII ****Amor o desamor**

Cuando el carruaje de Annie llegó a la mansión, vio como un auto salía veloz por el portón principal.

Como presintiendo algo malo, entró rápidamente preocupada y se encontró con Archie:

- ¿Que pasó? ¿Quien iba en el auto?

- Era Albert, se marchó – estaba desconcertado al ver la inquietud dibujada en el rostro de su esposa.

- ¿A dónde fue?, ¿por qué?

- Nos llamó a George y a mí al despacho, pero lo único que dijo fue que regresaría dentro de dos semanas y le pidió a George que lo acompañara.

- ¿dejó alguna nota para Candy?

- Si – la sacó de la bolsa del saco.

- Dámela, mañana iré a verla a primera hora. Candy estará destrozada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Que ha pasado?

- Tras el anuncio del divorcio de Terry, fui a buscarla – dijo bajando el rostro- quise ayudar, pero en lugar, creo que empeoré todo con mis palabras. Ella quería hablar con Albert hoy mismo, pero le dije que esperara hasta mañana, no me pude imaginar que Albert se marcharía esta noche – concluyó afligida.

- No te preocupes ni te culpes, no podías saber lo que iba a pasar –respondió abrazándola con amor, levantándole el mentón.

A pesar de esas palabras de consuelo, Annie se sentía culpable.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, Candy entró a la mansión Ardley apresurada. Annie y Patty la recibieron:

- Candy, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte – dijo Annie apenada.

- Chicas, necesito hablar con Albert, ¿puedo entrar?

- El se marchó anoche…- exclamó su hermana casi inaudible.

- ¿Se fue? ¿A donde? ¿Por qué? – estaba asombrada.

- Lo único que sabemos es que se fue con George y que vendrá en dos semanas - dijo Patty.

- Lo siento Candy – añadió Annie angustiada.

- no te culpes, no pasa nada, esperaré a que regrese, entonces hablaremos – las hermanas se abrazaron -¿Dejó alguna nota para mí? –continuó sonriente.

- Si, aquí está. –la morena le dio la nota, Candy se apartó un poco buscando privacidad.

_- __Candy, se presentó algo improvisto que debo atender. Regresaré en dos semanas. _

_Albert_

_- __Debe de ser una emergencia de negocios_…pensó la rubia- Notó que Annie todavía estaba angustiada. Quiso confortarla y animar el momento -. ¡Ah! Tengo el día libre! vamos a las tiendas y me ayudan a escoger el vestido para la gala, ¿les parece chicas?

- ¡Me parece buena idea Candy! -respondió Annie más animada - de paso ¡yo también compro el mío! Ya tengo las invitaciones, déjame buscarlas.

Annie le entregó a la rubia su invitación para la gala benéfica, más tres invitaciones para Michael, Flammy y Judy, también a Patty le dio su invitación más una para Dylan.

Las tres chicas muy sonrientes, tomaron uno de los carruajes de la familia y se fueron de compras.

- Albert regresará justo en las fechas de la noche de gala. Tienes que lucir linda para él esa noche Candy –dijo Annie.

La rubia sonrió levemente pero en el fondo sintió angustia. Le hubiera gustado verlo antes que partiera, ya lo extrañaba tremendamente.

Los días parecían siglos para la enfermera, las jornadas eran arduas, la época de fin de año siempre traía más enfermos al hospital, no solo porque era temporada de resfriados sino por los excesos de alcohol, típicas en esos días.

Durante el fin de semana tomó el té con Annie, Archie y Patty, quienes trataban de animarla. Parecían entender perfectamente lo que en vano trataba de ocultar, extrañaba muchísimo a Albert.

George había llamado por el recién instalado teléfono en la mansión; estaban bien, pero eso no la consolaba del todo, necesitaba verlo, sentir la calidez de sus fuertes brazos. Urgía escuchar la profunda y tierna voz, apremiaba su presencia…

Otra semana más transcurría. La alegría característica de Candy apenas era notable.

Dylan había notado su tristeza. Ella le contó que Albert estaba en viaje de negocios y que lo extrañaba demasiado. El la consolaba diciéndole que pronto lo vería de nuevo, se habían hecho más amigos, casi hermanos. Le dio alegría escuchar que el y Patty se llevaban muy bien y que ya tenia preparado el traje para la gran noche de gala en sólo unos días

En su tiempo libre Candy salía a caminar, cocinaba, leía, hacía las compras, lo hacia todo de la mejor manera tratando de sacar alegría de su corazón pero era casi imposible. Su fuente de alegría, estaba ausente.

Se sentía distinta, ya no era la misma Candy alegre y optimista. ¿Que había pasado con ella? Le entregó su corazón a Albert, y le faltaban las fuerzas sin él.

Recordó que algún día, Albert mencionó que tenía que sacar fuerzas de si misma y si no la encontraba, que le pidiera a Dios.

Hizo una oración pidiéndole al Creador que Albert estuviera con bien, que regresara pronto, que le diera fuerzas y eso la había reconfortado.

El regresaría pronto, contaba los días y horas en que se volverían a ver.

Mientras tanto, después de un corto viaje a Nueva York, Elisa Leagan y su madre habían pasado el día de compras preparándose para la noche de gala.

Se sentían triunfantes porque habían conseguido que importantes miembros del consorcio se opusieran, junto a ellas, a un probable enlace del jefe del distinguido clan con una mujer ordinaria y con malos antecedentes. Las damas Leagan habían fabricado historias en contra de Candy…

Elisa tenía que poner en marcha la segunda y quizás más importante etapa de su plan.

Los días pasaron rápido, era la segunda semana del mes de Diciembre, el frío y la nieve se apoderaron de la ciudad.

A Candy le concedieron permiso por un mes debido a las celebraciones del fin de año.

Era día martes por la mañana, la gala seria el sábado.

A sorpresa de todos en la mansión Ardley, Albert regresó unos días antes de las dos semanas previstas.

Durante el camino de regreso a Chicago, había meditado largas horas sobre su relación con Candy.

Sabía que su prometida lo amaba, pero Terry seguía siendo muy importante para ella.

Lo que se aproximaba tenia que pasar para que ella encontrara respuestas a cualquier miedo o duda que todavía permanecieran.

Todos en la casa notaron un cambio en él. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, se sentía distante, aunque siempre amable y respetuoso. Estaba callado, se veía cansado, deprimido, y casi no sonreía.

Annie lo veía como atormentado, muy pensativo.

Era día jueves por la mañana, Annie visitó a Candy en su casa, noto que la rubia llevaba puesto su anillo de compromiso y trataba de sonreír, pero era una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿Por qué estas tan triste especialmente ahora que Albert ha regresado de viaje?- dijo sosteniendo la taza de te en sus manos. Vio desconcertada la cara de espanto que se dibujaba en la rubia.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿el ya regresó del viaje? –exclamó poniéndose de pié.

- Si… regresó el martes por la mañana, ¿no te ha buscado? Yo pensé…-exclamó alarmada, puso la taza sobre la mesa y al igual que su amiga, se puso de pié.

Candy fue en busca de su abrigo y cartera, rápidamente salió del apartamento mientras Annie la seguía de cerca:

- ¡tomaremos un carruaje Candy! - dijo Annie mientras corrían por las escaleras.

- ¡Si!

Durante el viaje, la mente de Candy se preguntaba una y otra vez la razón porque Albert no la había buscado a su regreso del viaje.

Se sintió resentida y necesitaba hablar con él.

El carruaje se aproximaba a los jardines de la mansión, un paño blanco de nieve cubría todo a su alrededor.

- Candy, no quería decirtelo para no angustiarte…pero…

- Annie espera…- la interrumpió.

Por la ventana, la rubia pudo ver a dos figuras caminando por el jardín de la mansión.

Una mujer con largo abrigo color blanco, un hombre con largo abrigo oscuro. Pareció reconocerlos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente en presagio de dolor. No estaba segura y quiso acercarse.

Pidió que el carruaje se detuviera. Bajó para ver mejor sin ser descubierta y poco a poco distinguió las figuras…eran Albert junto a Grace Colville, caminaban despacio tomados del brazo.

Grace sonreía ampliamente y por veces acostaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven mientras caminaban.

El no hacia nada por evitarla y seguía con la conversación con toda naturalidad.

Candy los vio sorprendida, esperando encontrar algún chaperón que los acompañara pero no vio a nadie.

Llegaron hasta el auto del joven y se detuvieron ahí. Luego vio cuando Grace se acercó a Albert y con una mano, delicadamente apartó los flecos rebeldes que le cubrían la frente al joven, luego le rozó suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

El hombre sonrió alagado aceptando las caricias y el corazón de Candy se partió en dos.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y Grace entró.

Candy subió al carruaje llorando. Annie lo había visto todo, vieron al rubio y la bella morena junto a él pasar cerca de su coche y alejarse velozmente por la calle.

Silencioso, desde la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso, George lo había presenciado todo.

- Candy no llores, el no esta enamorado de ella, Escúchame, te ama a ti – dijo la morena abrazando a su hermana.

- ¿porque no me buscó a su regreso? parece que no tiene ninguna intención de hacerlo – exclamó desesperada sollozando- se deja acariciar por ella –añadió con celos- Annie, llévame de regreso a mi casa por favor.

La morena pidió que el coche regresara.

- Candy, ella no significa nada para él – apretaba las manos de su hermana.

- No me buscó en estos días, talvez sea por ella. Yo pensé que se fue por viaje de negocios pero fue corriendo a buscarla – sintió enojo mientras que con un pañuelo se secaba las lágrimas.

- No te precipites, espera a que hablen.

- ¡No quiero hablar con él, no lo buscaré! –concluyó resuelta y de sus ojos ya no brotaban lágrimas.

- ¿Vas a estar bien Candy? ¿quieres que me quede un rato contigo? – habían llegado al apartamento.

- estaré bien, gracias.

La rubia se sentía ofendida y determinó no buscarlo aunque necesitaba saber porque de su cambio.

De repente escuchó un toque a la puerta:

- ¿quien es?

- Abre la puerta Candy, soy Elisa Leagan.

- ¿Que quieres Elisa? – dijo abriendo la puerta- no estoy de humor.

- No te preocupes, no tengo intención de permanecer en este cuartucho por mucho tiempo – emitió despectiva entrando.

- Entonces no entres, mejor aún, márchate.

- Tendrás que escucharme, esta no es una visita social – cerró la puerta tras de ella. - Te sientes fuerte porque tienes el respaldo del tío William ¿verdad?

Elisa vio el anillo de compromiso que Candy llevaba puesto:

- Ese compromiso no te va a durar mucho Candy.

- Nos vamos a casar.

- ¿no me escuchaste? –alzó la voz- ¿piensas que eres una cenicienta y te casarás con el príncipe? ¡Ni lo sueñes! William es un imbecil por enamorarse de una basura como tu.

- ¡No lo insultes en mi casa! es mejor que te marches o soy capaz de ¡golpearte! – Candy alzó la voz enojada.

- Eres una vulgar, solo vine a advertirte que tu ilusión no va a durar mucho. William no es para ti. El se casara con una verdadera dama, no contigo, andrajosa, cocinera, sirvienta y ladrona – la odiaba tanto que le faltaron palabras para insultarla…

- Nunca he sido una ladrona, eres mala, una calumniadora.

- William se casará con una dama no contigo.

- Entonces tu también estas excluida, porque estas muy lejos de ser una dama Elisa.

- Eres una impertinente.

- !Suficiente!, te vas o te saco por la fuerza.

- El consorcio prefiere a Grace Colville como futura esposa de William – lo dijo con resentimiento- pero seré yo la futura señora Ardley. Ten dignidad y rompe el compromiso antes que sea demasiado tarde.

- Estas soñando Elisa, Albert nunca se fijaría en ti. No eres su tipo…

- ¡Igualada! – dijo enojada. En todo caso, prefiero mil veces a Grace antes que a ti. ¿Te dijo que fue a buscarla a Nueva York? Regresó con ella, ¿lo sabias? Hacen una linda pareja, se tienen afecto y ella lo va a conquistar.

Candy se puso pálida al escuchar esas palabras. Perdió fuerzas en las rodillas y se sentó.

- Me das lastima Candy, ¿Qué pensaste? Que alguien tan común y corriente como tu podía casarse con un hombre noble y rico? Te lo advertí una vez, ubícate, tonta.

Candy no podía hablar solo llorar.

Recordó a Albert caminando alegre del brazo con Grace:

- pobrecita Candy, ja, ja, ja – reía caminando hacia la puerta – esto no termina aquí, prepárate para lo que viene.

- Vete – dijo casi inaudible sollozando

- Me voy, pero ya estas advertida – Elisa salió dando un portazo tras ella.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, con las pocas energías que tenía, Candy fue y se preparó un té calmante.

Su corazón le decía que las advertencias de Elisa eran infundadas. Albert la amaba a ella, no a Grace. A Elisa la enfermaba la codicia, no amaba verdaderamente a Albert, solo su dinero y posición.

Pero, ¿por qué su prometido no la había buscado al regresar del viaje? En verdad ¿viajó explícitamente para buscar a Grace?

Las emociones la habían agotado. Sintió los afectos del té relajante en su cuerpo, fue a su cama y durmió por unas horas.

Cuando despertó se sintió repuesta, comió algo y decidió salir para animarse un poco.

Salió a la ciudad a comprar perfumes aromáticos y shampoo herbal, sus fragancias favoritas la hacían sentir mejor.

Salía de la tienda sonriente pero a lo lejos vio a Albert y Grace del brazo observando los aparadores de tiendas.

Se ocultó para no ser descubierta. Vio cuando entraron a una joyería y poco tiempo después salieron alegres.

Grace ilusionada, admiraba su nueva pulsera agradeciéndole al chico con un beso en la mejilla.

Albert sonrió leve respondiendo a la dulce expresión y Candy se sintió herida.

La rubia dio media vuelta y muy triste caminó hacia su apartamento.

Quería caminar hasta que su cuerpo se agotara del cansancio, así cuando llegara a casa, no tendría energías de llorar, se dormiría de inmediato.

Así ocurrió esa noche.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ardley, George vio a Albert y Grace entrar juntos.

Albert acompañaba a Grace al segundo piso para que descansara en su habitación.

- William, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – interrumpió el hombre mayor al pie de los escalones.

- Claro George, vamos al despacho – perdóname Grace, nos vemos después.

- Si William, como tu digas.

Albert bajó los escalones y junto a George caminó hacia el despacho.

Cuando llegaron, cada quien tomó asiento en su sitio y hablaron:

- ¿de que se trata George?

- William, perdona que me entrometa. Candy vino a buscarte esta tarde pero te vio saliendo junto a Grace en tu auto. Tu salida con ella puede afectarle, especialmente porque no la has buscado desde tu regreso.

Albert se entristeció al oír eso.

- Gracias por el consejo George, pero no iré a buscarla – hizo una pausa y perdió su mirada entre los papeles sobre el escritorio – ella necesita tiempo y espacio para pensar – continuó en voz baja.

- Quieres decir tiempo… ¿alejados?

- Si.

- Perdona, no quiero mezclarme en tus cosas personales…

- George, ya es muy tarde para eso…eres familia…

- William, ustedes no pueden estar separados, los he visto, se necesitan mutuamente o dejan de funcionar. Sino mírate, estas abatido sin ella, la extrañas, pero eres obstinado. No entiendo porque lo haces…

- Ya lo entenderás – dijo perturbado y se levantó del asiento.- No me hagas dudar. Lo hago por ella, porque la amo.

Vio el rostro confuso de su casi hermano mayor:

- Se que no me comprendes ahora, espera unos días y verás.

- Bien William – se puso de pie – eres un joven de buen juicio por eso espero que esta vez no te equivoques.

El día siguiente, viernes, fue un día difícil para la rubia, como de costumbre estaba sola en su cuarto, caminaba lentamente pensando:

_- ¿Porque no vienes a buscarme Albert? __Ven y dime que Elisa esta equivocada, no puedes enamorarte de Grace porque me amas a mí. Albert, te extraño, no puedes hacerme esto amor…._

_- __De nuevo tengo miedo a perderte. 'Miedo' odiado compañero, de nuevo te haces presente, - _gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas_- ¿Por qué es tan difícil ser feliz? Albert no puedes fallarme…_

_- Deben de estar juntos –_pensó angustiada y se dejó caer en el sofá. – _Grace esta enamorada de Albert, es una mujer moderna de ideas liberales, ¿Qué hay si entre ellos?..._ Subió el rostro alarmada por sus propios pensamientos, sintió su rostro palidecer. _Dios ¿que me esta pasando? – _Rápidamente se puso de pie_- ¿Por qué le hago caso a Elisa? _

Dejó de llorar pero poco a poco su dolor se fue tornando en rabia:

_- Se dejó dar un beso por ella, ¡es un inestable! Albert te odio – _Pensó - _¿Se te olvida __nuestro compromiso? ¿Me haces a un lado por ella?_

Era ya de tarde y no tenia ninguna noticia de él.

Salió a caminar y escuchó la bocina de un auto:

- ¡Albert! –exclamó alegre volteando rápidamente el cuerpo.

- ¡Candy! sube, ¡vamos a dar un paseo! – dijo Dylan sonriente. Vio como la amplia sonrisa de la chica desaparecía lentamente. -No era a mí a quien esperabas, ¿verdad?

- Perdóname…- habló en voz débil mientras el chico salía del auto y se acercaba.

- ¿Qué tienes? No te ves bien.

- No tengo ánimos de un paseo en auto.

- Me imagino que tu tristeza tiene nombre y apellido, ¿verdad?

El le tocó la frente para asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre.

- No estas enferma, solo decaída. Un paseo le hará bien a tu estado de animo, te invito a un café, luego me cuentas que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? – Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Fueron a un café cercano.

Al entrar, Candy y Dylan se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Albert y Grace solos en una mesa muy sonrientes tomando el té.

Se quedaron de pié sin saber que hacer mientras que Albert y Grace notaron la presencia de la joven pareja.

Dylan la tomó por el brazo, sabia que Candy necesitaba fuerzas. La chica sintió la mano fuerte dándole apoyo y avanzó despacio hacia aquella pareja.

_- han pasado cuatro __días desde que regresó de su viaje, pasa su tiempo libre con ella – _pensó antes de hablar.

- Buenas noches – dijo Candy solemne, Albert se puso de pie –

- Hola Candy – saludó Grace desde su asiento.

- ¿Qué tal Grace? – correspondió al saludo viéndola brevemente, luego los ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los ojos celestes que la veían penetrantes. Albert seguía de pie. – ¿tuviste buen viaje? –dijo dulcemente, fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir su corazón desbordar de amor por el chico, no pudo reprocharle.

- Si, gracias – el también estaba emocionado, la había extrañado, hubiera querido abrazarla …

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? –interrumpió Grace alegre, ajena al dilema entre los rubios.

- No gracias – se apresuró a contestar la rubia – en verdad no me siento bien, prefiero regresar a casa.

Albert se sintió culpable. Candy estaba mal por su culpa, lo sabia.

- Dylan, llévame por favor – pidió triste.

- Si, vamos – la tomó del brazo – los ojos verdes claros le reclamaron fuertemente a Albert, se retiraron.

Ya en camino al apartamento:

- Candy, no se que ha pasado entre ustedes, no me gusta verte así –exclamó sinceramente volteando el rostro brevemente a verla mientras manejaba.

- Regresó de su viaje y no fue a buscarme. Volvió con Grace, parece, como si se hubiera olvidado de nuestro compromiso – las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar.

- Estas celosa – dijo con leve sonrisa.

- No son celos – contesto enojada. – bajó el rostro apenada, tenia que admitir que lo estaba – parece como si tuviera un romance con ella.

- No te precipites. No dejes que los celos te cieguen.

- Es que no se que pensar, se aleja de mi, no lo entiendo.

- Cuando conocí a Albert, no me dio la impresión de ser ese tipo de hombre –exclamó desconcertado- Tiene que haber una explicación, espera que te la dé. Pero si resulta como piensas, dímelo, el me tendrá que escuchar – añadió arrugando el entrecejo.- Candy, no estás sola, me tienes a mí y tus amigas – dijo tomando una de sus manos.

- Gracias Dylan, tú y Patty también son como mis hermanos –dijo con leve sonrisa recordando al mismo tiempo los rostros sonrientes de Archie y Annie.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento:

- ¿Vas a estar bien Candy? ¿quieres algo para los nervios?

- No, gracias, voy a estar bien.

- Te veo entonces mañana en el baile de gala.

- No voy a asistir, no estoy de ánimos.

- Tienes que ir Candy, no te dejes vencer por esto, Albert estará ahí, pueden hablar y aclararlo todo.

- Se suponía que iríamos juntos a la gala, pero estará con Grace…hizo una pausa pensando - ¡Albert me debe una explicación! si iré, tienes razón –exclamó decidida.

- Te veo mañana entonces, primero recogeré a Patty luego paso por ti.

- Gracias Dylan.

- Hasta mañana entonces –dijo alejándose.

Esa noche Candy estuvo muy inquieta, caminaba de un lugar a otro en su cuarto, abrió la ventana esperando ver el auto de Albert parqueado en la calle. Esperó que el entrara por la puerta de **su** casa en cualquier momento, pero todo fue en vano. Tomó un té relajante y se acostó.

En la mansión Ardley, estaba Albert en la soledad de su habitación viendo la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana. Los ojos azul celeste desplegaban una mirada fuerte y decisiva.

Continuará


	43. Chapter 43

**Capitulo XLIII ****Vértigo en una noche de invierno**

El esperado día de gala llegó. Después de la hora del medio día, Candy comenzó temprano a prepararse para el gran baile.

Quería lucir estupenda esa noche, se acercaría a Albert a pedirle una explicación por su comportamiento. Su mente le dacia que le reclamara enérgicamente, pero su corazón de inmediato intervenía. Al verse reflejada en la suave mirada color cielo…sabia que apenas podría decir palabra. Su amor por el la vencía completamente.

Comenzó con lo que parecía un pequeño ritual. Tomó un largo y tibio baño en las aromas y fragancias de su predilección, luego puso una fina loción sobre su cuerpo, tan suave como la mantequilla, dejaba su piel tersa, humectada y oliendo a frescura.

Posteriormente onduló su cabello como lo había aprendido de Dorothy. Diligente, aplicó el maquillaje en tono rosado en las majillas, en los labios un poco de carmín y los ojos contornados en una sombra oscura, haciéndolos destacar como bellas gemas.

Seguido se puso el vestido, zapatos y guantes, también un juego de aretes y collar que habían pertenecido a la madre de Albert.

Aunque estaba muy enojada y resentida con el, sentía la necesidad de comunicarle de alguna manera cuanto lo amaba, que el vinculo que los unía era indestructible.

Las horas se fueron rápido, estaba ya lista, esperaba por Dylan y Patty, de repente escuchó un toque a la puerta:

La abrió sin preguntar, pensando que se trataba de la joven pareja:

- Buenas noches, ¿en que las puedo ayudar? – preguntó curiosa a tres elegantes y centenarias damas.

Las mujeres se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la bella chica en traje de gala.

- Entiendo porqué William esta prendado de ella –dijo una entre dientes.

- Eres Candy ¿verdad? – habló otra

- Si soy yo.

- ¿Podemos pasar? somos gente de confianza

Candy dudó un instante pero por el vestuario, entendió que eran gente de alta sociedad, que iban hacia la gala. Una de ellas mencionó el primer nombre de Albert, "Wliiam".

- Esta bien, pasen, siéntense por favor –dijo mostrándoles la sala, las tres damas se sentaron suntuosas.

- Te ves linda Candy - dijo una..

- Ustedes también – contesto sonriendo- pero, ¿quienes son ustedes? si son tan amables…

- Claro, yo soy la señora Helena McDonald, ella es la señora Rose Gibson y ella la señora Elizabeth Griffith, somos miembros del consorcio Ardley.

- Mucho gusto – la rubia no sabia que esperar, sintió una leve sospecha…

- No es una visita social. Tenemos entendido que estás comprometida con William – continuó Helena secamente.

Al escuchar eso y el tono de voz, no tubo dudas, no seria una reunión amena:

- No lo hemos hecho público todavía – contestó tímida la chica.

- Iré al grano. –hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a hablar en un tono laxado - Eres una joven muy bella Candy…-era indiscutible- pero honestamente, no estamos convencidas que una unión entre tu y William sea ventajosa para nadie.

- ¿ventajosa? – emitió perpleja.

- Candy, me pregunto si verdaderamente, te has puesto a pensar que William, en este momento es el heredero más poderoso de America y Europa. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que eso implica? Piensa detenidamente –hizo una pausa- William es demasiado importante para una chica como tu.

- El dinero no tiene nada que ver, nosotros nos amamos

- Te entiendo – emitió Rose comprensiva - estas enamorada – pero con tu origen humilde…sin contar con tus antecedentes, no solo lo perjudicarías a él, sino también la imagen de sus empresas.

- ¿de que antecedentes habla? – dijo intrigada. Por alguna razón, de repente, la imagen de Elisa se le vino a la mente.

- Un heredero de su alcurnia, está destinado a casarse con una mujer de su misma posición – saltó Elizabeth – Tu eres huérfana, fuiste sirvienta, ¿quieres que todo el mundo se ría de él?

- La época de matrimonios por conveniencia terminó señora –dijo Candy enojada. - Hizo una leve pausa para calmar sus emociones – sin embargo la entiendo – continuó humilde en voz suave- la tía abuela Elroy también pensaba como ustedes, ella ha cambiado, talvez ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo. – quería persuadirlas - Hoy día eso es un perjuicio, no la regla.

- La chica tiene razón- saltó Rose con sonrisa de aceptación- ya estamos viejas, crecimos con el siglo, nuestros matrimonios fueron arreglados por conveniencia…dejemos que los jóvenes hagan lo suyo – la dama se puso de pie – no se porqué me dejé influenciar por Sara – dijo sin pensar- vámonos.

- Siéntate – emitió Helena enfadada. La dama obedeció retraída.

- Sara, ¿ha dicho usted? – preguntó Candy a aquella mujer- ¿se refiere a Sara Leagan?

- Ella fue tu patrona ¿no?

- Trabajé para los Leagan. Pensé que seria su hija adoptiva pero me utilizaron como una sirvienta; sin embargo, no me avergüenzo de eso.

- ¿Tampoco te avergüenzas de haber sido acusada de ladrona?

- Eso fue una calumnia de Neal y Elisa.

- Nadie te creera, ¿Qué van a pensar de William cuando todos sepan que su futura esposa, no solamente fue sirvienta sino que fue acusada por robar? – Helena se puso de pie, su rostro estaba duro de rabia - ¿Cómo crees que antecedentes tan bajos afectará su prestigio y el de sus empresas? ¿has pensado siquiera en eso niña? – fue determinante.

- Albert – emitio la rubia, pausó para corregirse- quiero decir William, el no depende de la aprobación de nadie, ni de ustedes – quiso ser desafiante, pero el interrogatorio cada vez la debilitaba mas. Entendía su preocupación.

- En poco tiempo, tú puedes destruir la integridad, el prestigio y la alcurnia que los Ardley han conservado por siglos –estresó las palabras.

- Soy una mujer intachable señora – Candy se puso de pie enojada y clavó sus ojos en los de Helena. – no tengo absolutamente nada de que avergonzarme.

- ¿A no? – la mujer arrugó el entrecejo y comenzó a caminar lenta, seria y pensativa. Sus ojos castaños no se desprendian de la mirada esmeralda – A parte de malos antecedentes, tengo entendido que tienes **muy mala reputación** – enfatizó las ultimas palabras.

El rostro de Candy empalideció. De nuevo la imagen de Elisa se hizo presente en su mente. No podía ni imaginarse las falsedades que ella les pudo haber dicho:

- Por tu reacción, veo que sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

- Se equivoca señora, no tengo idea…

- Candy – interrumpió Elizabeth quien había permanecido callada la mayor parte – durante tu estancia en el Real Colegio San Pablo, ¿a caso tu no deambulabas en las noches por el bosque y las estancias de los caballeros? -hizo una pausa horrorisada- Solo Dios sabe si entraste o no en algún cuarto, lo que si es seguro es que una vez fuiste descubierta con un hombre en los establos a altas horas de la noche , ¿o lo vas a negar?

Sino hubiera estado sentada, le hubieran fallado las piernas:

- Tomó unos segundos para ganar fuerzas - Elisa lo maquinó todo…fue una trampa – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Nadie te creerá! – habló fuerte Helena - ¿a caso tu y Terruce Grandchester, el hombre con quien te encontraste esa noche, no fueron novios? ¿ no se querían?

Candy no lo pudo negar, bajó el rostro y guardó silencio.

- Estaban enamorados y se encontraron en el establo para hacer de sus cosas, eso es lo que el mundo entenderá sobre la futura esposa del gran William Ardley, ¿eso es lo que quieres? –subió el tono de voz aún mas- ¡por Dios niña! Abre los ojos, tu pésima reputación arruinará el renombre de los Ardley.

- ¿en realidad crees, bajo esas circunstancias, que tú eres la mujer ideal para William? – emitió Elizabeth.

- No solo afectaras el prestigio de la familia sino también de sus empresas. No sabemos que repercusión todo esto tendrá en sus negocios, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por tu culpa, por una mala decisión de William.- fue Helena la que habló.

- Admito que el escándalo será devastador – dijo Rose suavemente - será bochornoso Candy, si esto sale a la luz de todo el mundo.

La rubia se quedó muda, no podía hacer nada más que llorar. En el pasado…en el presente…todo había sido una trampa de Elisa.

No podía arriesgar causarle pena a Albert.

- Candy, debes de entender que William es un joven empresario, queda en nuestras manos como mujeres ayudar a la persona que amamos. Si lo amas debes de hacer lo mejor para él. Déjalo ir, cancela tu compromiso.

- Se que eres una mujer sensata Candy, no querrás hacerle daño al hombre que amas, así que cede, no te cases con William, cancela tu compromiso, que nunca vuelva a buscarte, hazlo esta misma noche.

La chica solo podía llorar… su silencio les indicaba que estaba de acuerdo.

El resto de las damas se puso de pie:

- Ve a la gala, sabes lo que debes de hacer.

- Estamos entre damas Candy, confío que serás discreta y no revelarás nuestros nombres – dijo Elizabeth.

- Lo siento Candy –emitió Rose consintiendo con sus amigas.

Las tres damas salieron del cuarto sin decir más cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Nunca se imaginó que aquella trampa de Elisa, ya lejana, le trajera consecuencias hoy.

No quería, no podía arriesgarse a perjudicar al hombre que amaba.

Tenían razón, nadie creería que fue una trampa de Elisa, había sido novia de Terry, lo había querido perdidamente entonces.

Tenía un deje de alivio al pensar que Albert, como su tutor que fue, cuando se enteró del asunto, había confiado plenamente en ella. No había dudado de su integridad ni un segundo.

Su corazón y mente su pusieron de acuerdo, sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Hizo una rápida oración a Dios para que le diera fuerzas. Fue a su cuarto, de la cajita negra de terciopelo sacó su anillo de compromiso y lo puso en su cartera.

Sintió que algo extraño había pasado en ella; se sintió distinta, vacía, parecía que su corazón había dejado de latir, no sentía amor ni dolor en esos instantes.

Afuera se escuchó la bocina de un coche, caminó, abrió la ventana y vio a Dylan con Patty saludándola alegres.

Candy señaló y con la mano indicó que en minutos bajaba. Se retocó el maquillaje, tomó su abrigo, su cartera de noche, inhaló antes de abrir la puerta y bajó.

La gala requería la máxima etiqueta de vestuario ya que altos funcionarios políticos estarían presentes y la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago amenizaría la noche. La gente mas rica de America estaría presente.

En la mansión Ardley, Albert se vestía para el evento. Se puso un traje Frac que consistía principalmente en una chaqueta negra que, por delante llega hasta la cintura, con solapas en seda y por detrás lleva dos faldones caídos. Camisa blanca drapeada al frente, cuello pico de gallo y puño de doble ojal, chaleco blanco tejido de seda, corbata y guantes blancos, pantalones negros, calcetines de seda y zapatos negros.

Su prominente estatura, la esveltez de su cuerpo, el cabello rubio dorado y el azul celeste de sus ojos, junto al elegante atuendo que portaba, lo hacian lucir sencillamente impresionante.

Estaba casi listo, se acomodaba mejor la corbata… se fijó mejor en el reflejo del espejo y notó una figura oscura de tras de él:

- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi cuarto sin llamar? – emitió enojado volteando el cuerpo hacia ella.

- ¿a caso mi presencia te pone nervioso? – su voz era seductora.

- ¿nervioso? – contesto burlesco – no Elisa, tu presencia me molesta. Sal de mi cuarto por favor.

- No seas malo conmigo tío – se acercó despacio al joven – te ves muy buen mozo esta noche...

Delicadamente, la mujer puso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y levemente acercó el rostro para oler su fragancia:

- Umm…me gustas mucho William, desde el primer momento que te conocí, cuando anunciaron tu identidad, me enamore de ti - lo abrazó por la cintura, Albert puso sus manos en los brazos de ella deteniéndola.

- Nunca me gustaste Elisa, no eres mi tipo – la apartó del todo- sal de mi cuarto, hay invitados, lo que haces no es apropiado.

- ¿no es apropiado confesarle mi amor al hombre que amo? ¿A caso tu y Candy no han vivido juntos? eso era bochornoso, ¿que se puede esperar de una campesina como ella? –frunció el seño indignada.

- Bochornoso es que te insinúes a un hombre tan abiertamente…

- Candy te dejará por otro, no seas tonto – de nuevo puso sus manos en el fuerte pecho provocándolo- termina con ella antes que ella termine contigo.

- ¿de que hablas? – la apartó con leve fuerza.

- Es una coqueta, ya lo veras, yo si te amo tío. –se aferró al cuello del chico y quiso besarlo – Albert apartó el rostro evitando el contacto, la tomó de las muñecas terminado el abrazo y la vio fijo a los ojos.

- Amas mi dinero, vete niña, estás perdiendo tu tiempo – con cierta fuerza giró el cuerpo de la chica. La guió hacia la puerta, con una mano la abrió y con la otra la sacó de su cuarto.

Las palabras de Elisa lo habían intrigado. Se compuso el traje y minutos mas tarde, salió de su cuarto.

Los alrededores del majestuoso salón de baile estaban abarrotados de personas que iban y venían, carruajes y autos de lujo por todas partes.

Cuando la rubia y sus amigos llegaron al salón, un asistente pidió sus abrigos para guardarlos.

Al quitarse el abrigo, Candy lució su belleza a toda plenitud.

Su fina y delicada piel blanca era el perfecto contraste con el bellísimo vestido strapless de Satín color marfil de amplia falda, guantes largos y en la cintura un lazo satinado color negro en forma de moño.

Tenia puesto unas lindas zapatillas color marfil de tacón. Su cabello ondulado suelto por detrás como cascadas doradas, agarrado a los lados por finos y pequeños ganchos de piedra, pequeños aretes y collar. La rubia nunca se vio más bella y elegante que esa noche.

- Soy el hombre más afortunado – exclamó Dylan exaltado- tengo conmigo a ¡las dos mujeres más lindas de la noche!

Patty sonrió ampliamente y Candy correspondió con leve sonrisa. El joven galante, ofreció a cada una un brazo, ellas aceptaron y juntos entraron al salón principal donde la música estaba en apogeo.

Al entrar, los tres pares de ojos se sorprendieron ante la majestuosidad del lugar.

Parecía un palacio iluminado de luces, elegancia y magia.

El salón era enorme, techo abierto de tres pisos de altura y amplias ventanas, que durante el día de seguro dejaban apreciar los enormes jardines y fuentes de agua. Estaba iluminado por tres gigantescas y elegantísimas lámparas arañas que se extendían a todo el largo del salón.

En el primer y único piso las paredes estaban adornadas por pequeñas lámparas que acentuaban los decorados en flor natural que había sobre pequeñas y finas mesas de madera con tapetes rojos colocadas a través de los pasillos.

La orquesta estaba en un escenario abierto sobre alfombra roja al extremo derecho del salón rodeado por grandísimos arreglos florales en blanco.

Al lado izquierdo del salón había una enorme puerta de fina madera, con diseños tallados a mano, que permanecía abierta y daba a un segundo salón totalmente decorado en blanco, con muebles de fina madera y rosas blancas sobre las mesas.

Al fondo izquierdo de éste, estaba otra gigantesca puerta que conducía a un pequeño y acogedor bar con luces tenues y pequeñas mesas con tapetes rojos y blancos.

La mayoría de invitados vestían elegantísimos atuendos en blanco y negro y permanecían en el salón de baile en frente de la orquesta.

Cuando Candy entró con Dylan y Patty, damas y caballeros por igual quedaban asombrados ante la belleza de la rubia, parecía como una diosa de mitología.

Los jóvenes la veían impresionados, en sus rostros se dibujaba una sonrisa y en su mirada las intenciones de conocerla...

La orquesta comenzó a tocar un bellísimo vals, Amour Et Printemps de Ėmile Waldteufel y al sonido de las notas, el corazón de la rubia despertó de su fugaz sueño sintiendo un agonizante dolor porque pronto le causaría a su príncipe mucho daño.

Los tres jóvenes contemplaron asombrados como la mayoría de los concurrentes en la sala, tomaron sus parejas, y muy entusiasmados comenzaron a bailar.

La rubia casi flaquea y llora al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hubiera querido morir antes de hacerle daño al hombre que tanto amaba, le diría adiós para siempre.

- _Dios, como quisiera estar en los brazos de mi príncipe bailando este vals y que todo fuera una pesadilla-_ pensaba dolorosamente. Cada nota de aquel bellísimo vals le desgarraba el corazón.

A lo lejos vio como las parejas sincronizadas bailaban al ritmo de la esplendida música mientras que otros simplemente contemplaban impresionados la maravillosa orquesta que hacia sus corazones vibrar.

Los jóvenes buscaron a alguna cara conocida y siguieron caminando.

Candy vio el rostro familiar de George quien sutilmente admiraba su belleza por lo que ella le sonrió e inclinó un poco la cabeza saludándolo.

De inmediato desvió la vista a un par de imponentes caballeros directamente en frente de ella que la penetraban con sus miradas, eran ¡Albert! y ¡Terry!

Justo en ese momento las notas del vals se intensificaron y el corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar más rápido que nunca.

Contempló sorprendida a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, uno a la par del otro.

Su corazón se desbordaba de emoción..

Sintió que el cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas, sus piernas perdieron cierta fuerza pero el fuerte brazo de Dylan la sujetó con fuerza, evitando una caída.

Recordó respirar, sus pensamientos y razonamiento trataban de regresar, sabia que tenia que caminar hacia ellos y saludarlos.

¡Albert y Terry juntos! vio a uno, luego al otro.

Por un momento se sintió como acorralada entre el mar y el cielo. Entre los ojos zafiros, color mar y los ojos azul cielo. Ambos la veían intensamente, totalmente atónitos ante la belleza de la mujer en frente de ellos.

Inmediatamente, Albert notó las joyas que Candy portaba, habían pertenecido a su madre y se conmovió. Sintió que la amaba mas que nunca…

Terry por su parte, tenía una mirada seductora y una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios.

La rubia hizo su mejor esfuerzo por caminar hacia ellos y soltó el brazo de Dylan para que éste fuera a bailar con Patty.

Ya más cerca, Candy se detuvo e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Justo cuando iba a tomar un paso hacia el frente, Grace apareció de la nada y tomó a Albert del brazo adueñándose de él.

El corazón de Candy se desplomó al instante.

Albert estaba inmóvil con sus ojos clavados en ella esperando su reacción.

En eso Terry tomó un paso hacia adelante dejando a Albert y Grace atrás, se acercó a la rubia con una gran sonrisa:

- ¡Te ves preciosa Tarzán pecosa! – estaba totalmente cautivado.

- Gracias Terry – pudo decir mientras que en sus ojos se dibujaba un pequeño rayo de alegría. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos…no podía creer lo que veía.

Albert estaba pendiente de la pareja en frente de él.

Tuvo una serie de pensamientos y emociones distintas. Lo que estaba pasando tenia que pasar para bien de su pequeña.

Desde la tarde que ella y Terry rompieron no se habían vuelto a ver, el lo sabia. Era lo suficientemente maduro para entender que todo ser humano necesita un tiempo de recuperación, de alivio, talvez ella necesitaba borrar definitivamente hondas cicatrices.

Quería permitirles el tiempo de hablar, los tres lo necesitaban…Sin embargo, en esos instantes, el problema no era ese. ¡Nunca pensó lo difícil que seria verla junto a su mejor amigo! Sabía que Terry seguía enamorado de ella.

George estaba muy cerca del rubio y veía su inquietud.

El moreno de ojos azul mar, le ofreció el brazo a la rubia para salir a bailar.

Ella instintivamente volvió su vista hacia Albert y le dolió de nuevo el corazón al ver que Grace sujetaba posesivamente su brazo.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago, ganas de llorar y desaparecer en el instante, pero la presencia de Terry la reconfortaba, tomó su brazo buscando apoyo aceptando su ofrecimiento.

Caminaron del brazo solo unos pasos hasta incorporarse a las parejas que bailaban.

Ahora la orquesta tocaba las primeras notas deTales from the Vienna Woods de Johann Strauss II y Terry con toda delicadeza y perfección rodeó con uno de sus brazos la pequeña cintura y la acercó posesivamente hacia su cuerpo.

Con el otro brazo tomó la delicada mano terminando el acto en un abrazo total, el cual para un par de ojos azul celestes había sido una tortura observar.

A pesar de su delirio, la mirada celeste insistía y vio claramente como los ojos de su amigo recorrían encantados el bello rostro, el sensual cuello…los delicados hombros…y el escote…de **su **prometida.

- _Se la come con la vista, _– pensaba el rubio amargamente desde cierta distancia.

Las notas musicales eran embriagantes y para que sus cuerpos se movieran mejor al ritmo y no perder el equilibrio, Terry posesivamente la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

_- como si fuera suya…, _continuó en sus pensamientos molesto.

Menos mal que Grace le pidió que bailaran, sacándolo instantáneamente de la idea de interrumpir el baile de su amigo con su prometida.

El joven cortésmente asintió a bailar, lo último que quería era ser descortés con una dama.

Grace era una mujer sumamente hermosa, llevaba puesto una falda amplia color blanco y corset bordado en negro con cuentas y acentos dispersos sobre el pecho ajustado hasta la cadera, guantes largos color negro. Su cabello en rodete bajo resaltaba sus ojos verdes y su rostro angelical.

Terry por su parte, lucia radiante en su traje Frac y su sedoso y brillante cabello castaño largo hasta el hombro, suelto al natural. La figura espigada del aristócrata era totalmente impresionante.

Mientras bailaba con Grace, el rubio disimuladamente seguía a Candy con la mirada.

La rubia también lo miraba simuladamente.

De esa manera sus miradas se habían encontrado un par de segundos cada vez.

Había leído en sus ojos que el estaba triste e inquieto pero luego veía a Grace junto a él posesivamente…eso le destrozaba el alma.

Recordaba que Grace era la elegida del consorcio para esposa de su príncipe, se aferró del brazo de Terry, quien notó en Candy tristeza pero no quiso preguntar en ese instante, solo quería verla, llenarse de su presencia… ignorar la realidad que presentía…

Después del vals, las dos parejas regresaron donde se habían encontrado antes.

De repente el grupo comenzó a sentirse incomodo. Estaban de pié primero Candy, luego Terry, Albert y Grace, cerca estaba George.

Un asistente les ofreció Champagne y cada uno tomó una copa.

Después de un par de minutos, parecía que los cuatro no podían encontrar un tema de conversación en común, por eso Terry comenzó a hablar exclusivamente con Candy.

Le ofreció su brazo y se excusó con Albert y Grace al mismo tiempo que guiaba a Candy alejándose del grupo.

Albert tuvo un reflejo involuntario de exasperación al ver que Terry se la llevaba, acto que fue notorio para George y Grace.

Dio unos pasos hacia Terry, iba a detenerlo por el brazo pero recordó su propósito esa noche, darles tiempo y espacio para que hablaran.

Dolorido recordó cuando Candy leyó los poemas y lloró por su amigo…bajó el brazo haciendo un puño y en contra de su gusto, los dejó marchar.

- Te importa mucho Candy ¿verdad? -dijo Grace desilusionada después de ver su reflejo.

- Si, -contestó secamente

- Perdóname, pero es obvio que él esta interesado en ella…lo he observado. Candy es muy bella…añadió en tono un tanto sarcástico.

Era lo último que el rubio quería escuchar, quiso reprimir sus emociones pero solo logró vaciar su copa de Champagne. Sentía su corazón como un torbellino y no pudo mas:

- George, quédate con Grace, regreso en unos minutos- fue en busca de su novia.

Continuará


	44. Chapter 44

**Capitulo XL****IV Entre Música y Lágrimas**

Las primeras notas de Trennungs Walzer de Joseph Lanner, comenzaron a escucharse hasta el último rincón del elegante salón de baile.

Terry y Candy iban a bailar cuando el moreno sintió que alguien lo detenía del brazo.

Volteó intrigado; era Albert.

- Necesito hablar con ella – dijo con voz profunda y sin esperar respuesta tomó a Candy de la mano alejándose con ella.

Terry entendió perfectamente la reacción de su amigo. El rubio la amaba, igual que el todavía la amaba.

Los dos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer.

Albert la guió hacia el salón blanco donde pensó que podría encontrar privacidad, pero al entrar descubrió que estaba equivocado. Continuó caminando con ella de la mano atrayendo las miradas curiosas, hasta que llegó al salón adyacente que era el bar.

Solo había un par de hombres tan ocupados con sus copas que no prestaban atención a nada a su alrededor.

Fueron al espacio mas privado donde las luces eran tenues...La tomó de la cintura acercándola posesivamente a él y comenzó a hablar:

- Candy mi amor, no soportaba estar alejado de ti ni un minuto mas.

- Albert, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Sabia que Terry vendría y que tienen mucho de qué hablar…quise darte tiempo y espacio, se que desde hace tiempo querías verlo, les hará bien conversar.

- Albert…- dijo afligida buscando su mirada - _cada segundo alejada de ti es agonía…_- completó en sus pensamientos. Su corazón se llenó de pesar, recordó la funesta tarea que tenia que realizar esa noche.

- ¿Qué tienes? Te has puesto pálida, siéntate – la ayudó a hacerlo. El joven se puso en una rodilla en frente de ella y le tocó la frente.

- ¿No has pescado un resfriado verdad? – ella le respondió con leve sonrisa cuando lo vio preocupado.

- No, no es eso…

- perdóname – interrumpió amoroso tomándole una mano – puedo también explicar la presencia de Grace…- con su mano libre Candy suavemente puso el dedo índice en los labios del joven para callarlo.

Ese pequeño contacto fue electrizante.

Albert entreabrió la boca y le dio un beso en la llama del dedo.

Ella dulcemente siguió acariciando la comisura de los carnosos labios y él llenando los finos dedos con sus besos.

- Coincidí con Grace en Nueva York – insistió el hombre- vino exclusivamente para la gala de beneficencia…nada mas que eso.

Albert quería reconfortarla, tomó una silla y se sentó directo en frente de ella. Entre sus manos tomó las de ella. La notó muy triste:

- Dime, ¿que tienes pequeña? – emitió con voz dulce - quiso borrar su tristeza por eso se acercó despacio y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

Candy detuvo el beso y comenzó a llorar.

- Albert, perdóname – dijo entre lágrimas.

- Perdóname tu a mi – respondió ajeno al verdadero dilema interno de la chica - solo fueron unos días separados y ¡mira lo que pasa! – quiso reanimarla pero no lo consiguió. – Mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? – no esperó respuesta - voy por un vaso con agua – se marcho rápido.

Casi al instante, Elisa apareció como de la nada:

- Pensé que te quedó claro, ¡no te hagas la tonta!, debes de terminar con él esta misma noche – habló enérgica - Me pregunto si la tía abuela sabe de tu clandestino encuentro en el establo con Terruce… Que mala reputación tiene la futura esposa del jefe del clan Ardley, ¡que vergüenza!

- Ese es un viejo truco Elisa, ¡una trampa que tu misma nos tendiste! Terry lo confirmará, todos entenderán.

- Puede que tengas razón Candy – dijo sin flaquear- pero antes que eso suceda, William y su apellido serán el hazmerreír del mundo. La tía abuela siempre ha velado por el prestigio de los Ardley. No quiero imaginarme si al enterarse del escándalo, su débil corazón le fallara.

- Albert y yo se lo explicaremos antes, ella ya me quiere… ¡déjame en paz Elisa! si no lo haces le contaré todo a Albert – lo dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Eso enfureció muchísimo a la morena:

- ¡Que entupida eres! – se sentó a la par de la rubia y la tomó fuertemente de un brazo – si no rompes con William esta noche, mi madre y yo haremos que los esposos Cornwell sufran las consecuencias. Sabes lo influyentes que somos, cualquier negocio o nueva empresa de los Cornwell y los Britter se verá estancada. Cualquier proyecto de tus ridículos amigos Dylan y Patty se vendrán abajo por tu culpa. ¡Estas advertida! – y se marchó enfurecida.

Candy se llevó la mano a la sien en muestra de dolor. Entendía que Elisa era capaz de hacer cualquier fechoría.

Pensó en el corazón frágil de la tía abuela, en sus hermanos Archie y Annie, sus queridos amigos Dylan y Patty, ellos no sufrirían por su culpa.

De repente, para su sorpresa las lágrimas habían dejado de correr.

Lo haría, lo tenía que hacer, el bienestar de sus seres queridos, era más importante que su propia felicidad.

Albert se acercó con el vaso con agua. La joven bebió el líquido rápidamente

- Gracias, ya me siento mejor –dijo serena, casi fría, mientras Albert se sentaba.

- ¿quieres que vayamos a casa? A nuestra casa…-dijo amoroso.

Se le formó un hueco en el estómago. Era lo que mas quería en esos momentos; estar a solas con él, olvidarse de todas las calamidades de esa noche…despertar de la pesadilla en los brazos de su príncipe.

- William – interrumpió George a cierta distancia – perdona, pero el Gobernador acaba de llegar, tu presencia es esencial.

- Vamos Candy – dijo el rubio y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La notó frágil, la tomó de la mano y caminaron de regreso hacia el salón principal.

- No piensas presentarme al Gobernador, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Me siento cansada, talvez tengas razón y pesqué un resfriado.

- Prometo que no tardaré mucho, luego iremos a casa y te cuidaré.

Candy sintió su corazón demasiado pesado. Después de esta noche, no lo volvería a ver.

Albert llevó a Candy con Terry quien conversaba amenamente con Grace.

- Terry, por favor cuídala, no se siente bien, volveré pronto – dijo el empresario.

- Si.

Albert y George se retiraron juntos. Terry le prestó toda su atención a Candy. Grace, al verse abandonada por el moreno, fue a mezclarse con otra gente, era muy conocía por todos.

La orquesta comenzaba a tocar las primeras notas de Polka Des Tambourins de Emile Waldteufel.

Ante la alegre música, las parejas se tomaron del brazo y se dirigieron a bailar.

A lo lejos, el grupo de hombres más importantes de la noche estaba congregado.

William Albert Ardley conversaba un tanto desganado con prominentes líderes políticos. A ellos se unieron caballeros miembros de su consorcio, importantes empresarios que estaban de paso por la ciudad.

Fue el turno para que la prensa hiciera de lo suyo. Habían permanecido en orden a petición de los organizadores.

Tomaron todas las fotografías que quisieron, pero al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio comenzó a sentirse inquieto. Sabía que Candy no se sentía bien de salud.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del salón principal Archie, Annie, Dylan y Patty se acercaron a saludar a Terry y Candy.

No muy lejos, Michael y Flammy bailaban amenos al igual que Judy con un joven desconocido:

- ¡Buenas noches! –saludó Archie un tanto altivo.

- ¡Archie el elegante! – contestó Terry burlón causando que la rubia lo viera con enojo - se que es un poco tarde, pero felicidades por su matrimonio, me enteré por los periódicos – el moreno vio sonriente a Annie.

- Gracias Terry - emitió ella amable, me gustaría presentarte al Doctor Dylan Clairy, amigo de la familia, ya conoces a Patty.

Los hombres se dieron la mano.

- Mucho gusto Dylan- exclamó cordialmente el actor.

- Es un placer.

- ¿Que tal Patty como estás?

- Bien gracias.

- Terry, ¿debo o no felicitarte por tu divorcio? – exclamó Archie sarcástico.

- ¡Archie! ¡como siempre, no has cambiado nada!…

Los jóvenes recordaron la última vez que se vieron en el colegio Real San Pablo cuando Terry abandonó la escuela y Stear todavía estaba con ellos.

Se habían dado un fuerte apretón de mano en señal de amistad después de haber vencido una larga etapa de rivalidad.

Los caballeros se vieron a los ojos intensamente y poco a poco en sus rostros se iba dibujando una sonrisa:

- Terry, es bueno verte de nuevo – exclamó sincero extendiendo su mano- la última vez que te vi fue en el colegio, ¡nunca me imaginé que después de ese día solo te vería en el teatro!

- Un placer verte de nuevo Archie –respondió sonriente estrechando la mano - ¿No me digas que eres uno de mis fans? –estaba bromeando.

- No Terry, no soy uno de tus fans - eso causo risas en el grupo.

- Siento mucho lo de tu hermano Stear. Fue un gran compañero en el colegio – continuó el moreno causando silencio.

- Gracias Terry, todos lo extrañamos –hizo una pausa bajando el rostro, luego se incorporó - pero dejemos la tristeza y vallamos a bailar.

- Lo siento Archie, no tengo interés de bailar contigo - el actor causo las risotadas en todo el grupo. - Con quien si quiero bailar es con Candy –busco los ojos esmeralda - ¿Bailamos? –extendio su mano a la dama.

- Si.

Las jóvenes parejas bailaron alegremente a las notas de Grand Valse Brillante de Chopin.

Minutos después la orquesta deleitó nuevamente a todos los invitados con una impresionante demostración de talento al interpretar majestuosamente The Hungarian Dance No. 5 de Johannes Brahms por lo que el lugar se llenó de gritos, aplausos de alabanza y algarabiílla.

Junto a Terry, desde el salón blanco, Candy escuchaba la demostración.

Las notas desbordaban alegría pero para Candy, eran totalmente tristes.

Esta seria la peor noche de su vida.

Su sueño más grande, ser la esposa de su Príncipe de la Colina, se desplomaba al suelo.

Al escuchar detenidamente, a veces las notas terminaban dramáticamente repentinas, como si una vida terminara al instante.

Luego continuaban suaves…y gradualmente incrementaban en intensidad.

Igualmente estaba su corazón. Algunas veces en estado inanimado; otros emitiendo latidos suaves y tristes indicándole que a penas seguía viva.

En otro lado del salón, por fin Albert, decidió darle fin a su tortura. El rubio se disculpó del grupo de caballeros políticos y empresarios.

Caminó al salón blanco y a lo lejos vio a Terry y Candy de pie conversando en uno de los pasillos.

La pareja no se percató de su presencia.

Las notas de Fur Elise de Ludwig Van Beethoven comenzaban a escucharse.

Albert siguió caminando hacia el bar.

Antes de entrar, volteó y vio que Terry puso sus manos en los hombros de Candy. Hablaban de algo y se veían directamente a los ojos.

Vio sonreír levemente a Candy cuando Terry le acarició la mejilla.

Llego a la barra y pidió una copa del mejor coñac.

Su propio plan le clavaba un puñado en la espalda. Saber que Terry todavía amaba a su novia y permitirles tiempo juntos, había resultado en una tarea demasiado difícil de sobre llevar.

En esos momentos un sirviente llevó a Candy una pequeña nota, ella se disculpó con Terry para tener privacidad y la leyó.

El no reconoció la expresión en el rostro de la pecosa. Era una expresión fría y decisiva. Nunca antes la había visto de esa manera.

- Candy, ¿que pasa? – habló preocupado.

- Terry, necesito que me disculpes unos minutos, debo de hablar con Albert.

- Esta bien, te espero aquí. Mientras tanto voy a traer unas bebidas, ¿que te apetece?

- algo fuerte por favor.

Terry se sorprendió.

- Si que has cambiado Tarzán pecosa, te traeré una bebida fuerte, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Ambos fueron en dirección opuesta.

Candy buscó al rubio y lo encontró en el bar.

Se acercó silenciosa hasta que consiguió que sus miradas se encontraran.

Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, vio la copa de coñac que tenia Albert, tubo el impulso de tomarla pero no lo hizo y habló:

- Albert ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro

- ¿podemos ir a las mesas, donde es más privado? – no quería hablar en la barra.

- Vamos –dijo levantándose. Escogió una mesa pegada a la pared bajo una tenue luz.

Lo vio a los ojos fijamente y en un segundo recordó el día que conoció a su Príncipe de la Colina. Cuando la salvó de morir ahogada, cuando la salvo de los Leagan, cuando lo vio en Londres…parecía que toda su vida pasaba en su mente en un solo segundo…

Sus ojos querían llorar, sintió flaquear, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas…lo perdería, la vida se lo arrebataba como ella siempre había temido…

Pensó en Archie y Annie y el bienestar de la tía abuela, la reputación del apellido Ardley…el deseo de llorar desapareció repentinamente y su rostro se torno frío y duro; estaba decidida.

El comportamiento y mirada de la rubia, no había pasado desapercibido por los ojos celestes. La conocía muy bien:

- Nunca había visto esa mirada en ti,… –dijo tristemente.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Se veían a los ojos sin decir nada.

Candy vio a su alrededor como buscando un escape pero solo consiguió ver a Elisa a lo lejos con mirada amenazante.

- Albert – comenzó a decir en voz firme – yo…lo he pensado mejor y no puedo aceptar casarme contigo.

El chico no sabía que pensar o que decir.

- Candy, ¿Qué estas diciendo? Has estado perturbada toda la noche, dime que tienes.

En ese momento odiaba que el la conociera tan bien.

- no me pasa nada, es que…lo he pensado mejor, sabes que nunca me he sentido a gusto en el ambiente de riqueza que vives – dijo fría sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba.

- Si lo dices por Grace …

- No es por ella –interrumpió – por favor no hagas las cosas mas difíciles.

Albert no reconoció la mirada en la rubia.

Estaba confundido, respiró fuerte y siguió viéndola sin creer lo que estaba pasando:

- Albert – se que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero…una unión entre nosotros no funcionaria. Tu eres un heredero…

- ¿me crees tonto? – dijo un enojado- ¿Por qué no me hablas con la verdad? Te conozco demasiado bien – estaba exaltado- o por lo menos eso creía – dijo bajando el tono - Si vas a terminar conmigo, merezco saber la verdad.

Tenia que convencerlo, hubo un breve silencio mientras Candy pensaba rápidamente que hacer para que le creyera.

Albert vio como los ojos de la rubia se tornaron cristalinos y sus mejillas y nariz rojizos.

- Es que…yo…Albert, perdóname…yo…todavía…quiero a Terry…- dijo despacio bajando el rostro hasta que su mentón casi tocó su pecho.

Estaba segura que después de sus palabras el no la buscaría de nuevo. Recordó las amenazas de las damas del consorcio y los rostros de sus seres queridos en peligro sino obedecía.

Albert frunció el entrecejo en señal de dolor como si una enorme daga hubiera atravesado su corazón, ella estaba decidida.

- No es posible – dijo despacio - no te creo, mientes. Repítelo – añadió amargamente.

Ella guardó silencio, no se atrevía a repetirlo ni verlo de nuevo a los ojos.

- ¡Repítelo y mírame a los ojos!– demandó intrigado.

El cuerpo de Candy comenzó a temblar levemente por los nervios.

No quería dejar caer las lágrimas que la agobiaban.

Sus labios no querían decirlo nuevamente. Ella en verdad lo amaba, odiaba mentirle, hacerle daño.

Abrió la boca para hablar, su quijada temblaba.

Pidió fuerzas a Dios para soportarlo y perdón por mentirle a su amado.

- No se porque no me crees, ¿a caso no recuerdas que lloré por Terry cuando leí los poemas? -hizo una leve pausa- ésta noche al verlo… Yo…descubri que todavía lo quiero, no lo he olvidado - dijo con voz temblorosa viéndolo a los ojos.

- No te creo ni una palabra – habló inmediatamente decisivo– se que no lo amas.

- ¡estas equivocado! yo también lo estaba.

- Mientes…-hizo una pausa- dime la verdad, merezco por lo menos eso.

- Ya te dije, hacía casi dos años que no lo veía, hoy que lo he visto de nuevo, entendí que todavía lo amaba. Queremos reanudar nuestra relación, por eso…-su corazón agonizaba- por eso…no puedo casarme contigo –

Candy puso el anillo de compromiso sobre la mesa, devolviéndoselo.

Sir William Albert Ardley tuvo que hacer uso de todo su valor para soportar el dolor que en esos momentos sentía:

- No te entiendo…- tubo que reprimir sus emociones - pero si tan fuerte es tu deseo de dejarme, que se haga como tú dices –termino firme.

El mundo afuera se acabó. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

Albert no vio lágrimas en los ojos de su pequeña, pero las sintió en los suyos y antes que ella las pudiera ver, tomó la copa sobre la mesa, y se retiro rápidamente.

Al darle la espalda, el hombre dejo que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

En el camino bebió la copa que llevaba en la mano de un solo sorbo, la puso sobre el bar y salió del salón sin volver la vista a tras.

Verlo alejarse fue muy doloroso y cedio a las lagrimas.

Perdió todas sus fuerzas, sintió como si su corazón fuera a salirse del pecho.

Nunca antes había sentido su corazón sangrar. Dolía y lloraba por Albert.

Vio el anillo abandonado sobre la mesa, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

A la salida, cuando el rubio recogió su abrigo, dejó instrucciones para que George se encargara de llevar a Grace a la mansión y salió de la propiedad.

Afuera nevaba. Caminó por las calles y poco a poco su cabello rubio y abrigo largo de cashmere color negro se cubrieron de nieve.

No creía que Candy todavía amara a Terry.

Lo único que en ese momento tenia claro y le dolia era que ella quiso deshacer su compromiso a cualquier costa.

No estaba seguro porque. El caso era que Candy ya no era su prometida.

Recordó algunas líneas que leyó una vez:

_- __Tus ojos, esos ojos grandes, esa mirada de esmeralda  
que me secuestraba pacíficamente, como un mantra,  
Esa mirada de niña buena que me observaba al llegar  
Es algo ido, perdido, la felicidad me ha dado la espalda…__**********_

Terry los había visto conversar a lo lejos.

Por las expresiones en sus rostros había entendido que algo grave había pasado entre ellos.

Se acercó a Candy y la vio muy afectada.

Alarmado le ofreció la copa fuerte, de Whisky, que ella había pedido y la chica la aceptó bebiendo con cierto afán.

- Candy, no estas bien.

- No, no lo estoy – dijo débil sollozando. Terry, busca a Archie y dile que venga por favor.

- Está bien – dijo saliendo.

Después de un rato, la rubia vio como Terry le indicaba a los Cornwell donde ella se encontraba.

El moreno había decidido dejarlos solos para que conversaran.

Annie la vio muy mal, se sentó a la par de la rubia para consolarla y Archie tomó asiento en frente de ella:

- Candy, ¿Qué ha pasado? Estas pálida, te ves mal.

- Archie, Annie…he roto mi compromiso con Albert – dijo entre lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Annie muy sorprendida – pero, ¿Por qué?

Archie no podia comprender lo que escuchaba.

- Por favor Archie entrégale el anillo a Albert o guárdalo entre las joyas de la familia, es muy costoso y el lo dejo sobre…

- ¿porque rompiste con Albert? – interrumpió enojado poniéndose de pie- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? El es tan bueno, te ama tanto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – hablo Annie.

La rubia no podia responder. Archie se quedó silencioso pensando.

- no puede ser, no me digas que tu y Terry...

La chica no respondió.

Los jóvenes esposos la vieron llorar amargamente. Archie sintió rabia porque temia que sus sospechas fueran realidad. Annie no entendía nada, sabía perfectamente que Candy amaba a Albert con todas sus fuerzas.

El joven agarró el anillo. Tomó a Annie por la mano y se marcharon dejándola sola.

En el camino, Archie se encontró con Terry.

Iba a golpearlo pero no lo hizo porque vio en los ojos del moreno una mirada en blanco, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que Archie hizo fue empujarlo fuertemente quitándolo del camino, tirándolo contra la pared, algo que Terry no entendió.

Con la mirada, el moreno buscó a Candy en la mesa. Fue hacia ella:

- ¿Qué le pasa a Archie? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

- Terry…dijo débil – perdóname por favor

- Perdonarte ¿Por qué?

- no quise involucrarte…

- ¿de que hablas Candy?

- llévame a mi casa por favor – dijo débil.

En otra parte del salón, Archie de muy mal humor buscó a Patty para que todos regresaran a la mansión.

Michael, Flammy, Judy y su nuevo amigo, se quedaron un poco más mientras que Dylan se retiró solo a su casa.

Al llegar al edificio de Candy, Terry dijo:

- sé que no estas bien, me duele dejarte sola, quisiera cuidarte pero es muy tarde y no seria correcto que entrara contigo.

- Lo se Terry, gracias, en verdad voy a estar bien.

- Candy, estaré en Chicago por una semana, ¿podríamos vernos mañana?

- Si, por supuesto.

- Voy a hacerte reír de nuevo Tarzán pecosa – dijo con leve sonrisa- lo cual hizo que ella sonriera mas - ¿ves? Te lo dije.

- Hasta mañana, chico rebelde.

- Hasta mañana pecosa.

Esa noche, ninguno de los rubios pudo dormir.

En su casa Candy se desvistió y bebió un te relajante, pero todo fue inútil.

En su habitación, al entrar Albert se soltó la corbata y se quitó la chaqueta con rabia y las tiró al piso, fue hacia el pequeño bar y se sirvió una copa de Whisky.

Iba a tomársela pero no lo hizo porque sintió que si lo hacia, seguiría otro trago, quizás más…no quería afrontar así sus penas.

Dejó la copa a un lado, caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer en ella boca abajo desfallecido del dolor.

Pasó un buen rato pensando hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo en la mansión Ardley, Grace anunció que regresaría a Nueva York donde esperaría la llegada de sus padres que viajan desde Londres.

Albert habló en privado con ella y se disculpó por su comportamiento la noche anterior, por haberla dejado sola.

Para su sorpresa, Grace entendió perfectamente y le dijo que no guardaba ningún tipo de resentimiento.

Le dijo que la familia Ardley se había portado cortésmente con ella y que a pesar de sus problemas personales, el la había tratado gentilmente.

Albert y Grace quedaron como buenos amigos. Aunque escondia bien sus sentimientos, Grace seguia enamorada del joven.

* Continuara

****** **_Parte del Triste Poema Grisáceo_****_, _**_**Federico Kraimer, Buenos Aires, Argentina, todos los derechos a su autor.**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Capitulo XLV ****Señorita Pecas**

Para despedir amistosamente a Grace, Albert la invitó a cenar.

El lugar era elegante y acogedor con luces sombrías y muebles antiguos de la mejor calidad.

Se sentaron en un espacio privado y ordenaron algo de comer y bebidas.

De todos los restaurantes en Chicago, Terry y Candy tenían que hacer su entrada en el mismo que Albert y Grace visitaban.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, eran conducidos en la misma dirección donde el rubio se encontraba.

Las parejas hicieron contacto visual.

Al ver que Terry y Candy se aproximaban tomados del brazo, el rubio se sintió incómodo.

La noche anterior ella había roto su compromiso con él porque quería reanudar su relación con Terry, o por lo menos eso le había hecho creer…

Se puso de pié ante la presencia de la dama como todo un caballero.

- ¡Albert! que sorpresa - dijo el actor sonriendo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.

Mientras apretaba la mano de su amigo, al rubio le pareció desconcertante que Terry lo saludara con tanta normalidad.

En verdad, lo sintió ajeno a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

La mirada de su amigo era serena y no desbordaba felicidad contrario a lo que el esperaba, si Candy hubiera dicho la verdad.

Si su amigo fuera el verdadero vencedor, hubiera pedido que los dos hablaran en privado, de hombre a hombre como una vez lo hicieron cuando se vieron en Nueva York.

- Hola Terry…respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de Albert se desvió hacia los hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Ella sintió la penetrante mirada celeste atravesándole el corazón.

Se vieron con profunda tristeza recordando la noche anterior. Hoy el estaba con Grace, ella con Terry.

- ¡Hola Candy! -dijo Grace, alegremente desde su asiento.

- Que tal Grace – respondió entristecida.

- Hola Terry, gusto verte de nuevo.

- El gusto es mío, pero por favor continúen con su cena, nosotros nos retiramos.

Terry, posesivamente, puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy, guiándola por el pasillo.

Albert los veía alejarse sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

Después que Terry y Candy ordenaron su cena y bebidas, conversaron placenteramente:

- Candy, ¿me vas a decir todo lo que pasó anoche? ¿o piensas dejarme en la penumbra? Quiero saber porqué Archie casi me tumba al piso y porqué sentí a Albert extraño hace unos minutos.

- Perdóname Terry, ha sido culpa mía, te lo explicaré pero no hoy, no dormí bien, me siento débil.

- Esta bien pecosa. Se que algo grave te pasa y me lo dirás en su momento. Vamos a ordenar algo nutritivo te veo pálida, _igual que Albert cuando nos vio entrar juntos_ – dijo en sus pensamientos.

La chica quiso cambiar el tema a uno más ameno y darle la atención debida a su amigo, lo quería mucho:

- Terry, perdóname por no darte el recibimiento que mereces. Me parece un sueño que estés aquí -dijo con la mirada fija en él.

- por fin te fijas en mi – dijo entristecido – anoche estabas en otro mundo –hizo una pausa – pero dejemos el tema…- no puedo creer que en casi dos años te hayas transformado tanto… ¡Estas preciosa señorita pecas!, - exclamó admirando su belleza.

- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que no era linda cuando nos conocimos? –respondió con amplia sonrisa.

- Estas madura, mas alta, tu cuerpo esta muy bien formado…- con sus manos trazaba en el aire la figura de una dama.

- ¡Terry!

El chico se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

Ella, involuntariamente vio hacia el frente sintiendo un par de ojos celestes sobre ella, pero solo era el espejismo de lo que su alma sentía:

- Sino quieres que hablemos ahora, sabes que mañana te veré de nuevo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Si, mañana hablaremos.

Pasaron una excelente velada. Muchas veces Terry la tomaba de la mano, se veían fijamente a los ojos y sonreían con melancolía como recordando tiempos pasados.

Cuando se retiraron de su mesa notaron que Albert y Grace ya no estaban.

Luego Terry manejó hacia el apartamento de ella, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Candy entró a su apartamento vio una nota que alguien había pasado por debajo de la puerta.

_- __Lo hiciste todo muy bien, te estuvimos observando. Nuestra última petición es que viajes a Nueva York. Te esperamos el próximo Miércoles a las doce del medio día en el vestíbulo del Plaza Hotel en Manhattan. Ahí recibirás una nota. Ven sola y no se lo digas a nadie. _

_No hace falta recordarte que te conviene asistir a la cita. _

Otra noche de poco sueño para la rubia.

Hizo una maleta, se tomó una pastilla para dormir, sabia que necesitaba descansar para emprender al viaje a Nueva York temprano al día siguiente. Pero antes, iría a despedirse de Terry.

Al dia siguiente, después del desayuno, Grace y su dama de compañía partieron de la mansión Ardley rumbo a Nueva York.

Archie le comunicó al rubio que pasarían el resto de la temporada con los padres de Annie en Lakewood.

Se disculpó por dejarlo solo en esos momentos tan difíciles, pero su tío era un hombre maduro y juicioso, sabía que estaría bien.

Annie quiso buscar a Candy para despedirse, pero Archie se lo impidió. Estaba disgustado con la rubia por haber dejado a su tío para volver con Terry.

Candy fue a buscar al joven actor en el hotel en que se hospedaba.

- Candy, ¿Qué haces aquí? Entra…apenas me despertaba – estaba en pijamas - ¿Qué son esas maletas? ¿A dónde vas?

Terry hizo una leve pausa. Se preocupo al ver a la rubia demacrada, triste y preocupada.

- Tengo que viajar a Nueva York de urgencia.

- Estonces me voy contigo. Vine a Chicago para llevarte conmigo y parece que lo conseguí – quiso levantarle el ánimo.

- por favor Terry, tengo que irme, vine a despedirme.

- Tú no te vas sola, nos vamos juntos – y sin esperar comenzó a hacer sus maletas, se vistió y juntos partieron hacia la estación.

En la mansión Ardley, yacía Albert sentado tras su escritorio con rostro serio y la mirada perdida en el vacío. Recordaba sucesos de hacia unas semanas atrás:

**Flashback entre Albert y Terry**

Cuando Albert viajó a Nueva York se encontró con Terry en un café a los alrededores de Central Park.

Era un día frío, había nevado fuerte la noche anterior. Terry llevaba puesto un abrigo largo de cashmere negro, Albert uno de cashmere azul marino.

Los amigos se estrecharon la mano, se dieron un abrazo y tomaron asiento.

Minutos después fueron servidos los cafés que habían pedido.

- Me preocupé mucho por ti cuando me enteré de tu divorcio, ¿estás bien?

- Lo estoy, ¿no me digas que viniste exclusivamente para verme? un hombre tan importante como tu...

- Claro que si, somos amigos. Ya tenias meses de no escribirme mal amigo –dijo Albert bromeando mientras saboreaba un sorbo de su bebida.

- Estuve de gira en Francia y terminamos los ensayos de otra obra, pero de aquí en adelante, prometo escribirte a menudo para que no llores por mi – dijo sonriendo causando la misma reacción en el rubio – Creo que hay algo mas que quieres decirme –habló saboreando la bebida.

- Eres muy intuitivo…

- Estaba por viajar a Chicago en una semana, te me adelantaste, yo también tenia que hablar contigo.

- Que bueno, parece que estamos en el mismo entendimiento. Se trata de Candy, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- ¿Sabias que ya no soy su tutor?

- No lo sabía –habló asombrado- ¿desde cuando?

- Hace ya algún tiempo. – hizo una pequeña pausa temiendo la respuesta – Terry, ¿todavía la amas?

- Nunca he dejado de amarla.

- Debes de saber entonces, que yo también la amo desde hace mucho tiempo –confesó viéndolo a los ojos.

- Me lo imaginé. Te enamoraste de ella cuando la viste en Londres, ¿verdad? – el moreno se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa para tomar su bebida, expectante a la respuesta.

- Si, desde entonces ella causó gran impresión en mí; pero ustedes se amaban, por eso decidí irme a África, -dijo antes de tomar un sorbo del café - pensé que era lo mejor. Quería vivir allá, pero no podía olvidarla, la quería, y decidí regresar a America -apoyó la espalda en el respaldar del asiento- Luego perdí la memoria y en el transcurso de ese tiempo, me volví a enamorar de ella.

Hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de Terry pero éste no estaba sorprendido:

- Cuando recobré la memoria tuve muy claro lo que sentía por ella y le pedí que nos hiciéramos más unidos. Lo aceptó pero era muy pronto para ella y yo todavía era su tutor. Después que dejó el apellido nos acercamos más...

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas –dijo el moreno haciendo una larga pausa recordando... Se tardó tanto que Albert lo interrumpió:

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Cuando estábamos en Londres, yo sentí que ella te tenía un cariño especial, tanto que le pregunté, cuál era su relación contigo. Me dijo que tú siempre aparecías cuando más te necesitaba y entendí que se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás. También la noche que rompimos, mencionó tu nombre, dijo que tenía que regresar a Chicago porque la necesitabas. Nuevamente fuiste su único apoyo…- pausó meditando- ya veo…luego todo entre ustedes fue cambiando…

- Nos conocemos desde niños, pero te aseguro que cuando vivimos juntos, lo hicimos como hermanos, no fue hasta después que ustedes rompieron, que ella y yo…

- Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Terry guardó silencio y su mente se transportó a tiempos pasados; luego con rostro de sorpresa continuó - Entonces…aquella vez que la vimos desde lejos en la pequeña clínica, ¡tu ya la querías! –exclamó sorprendido.

- Si, la quiero desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Y que hubiera pasado si yo la hubiera buscado en ese momento? Me preguntaste si lo iba hacer – estaba intrigado.

- Si lo hubieras hecho, me hubiera apartado de entre ustedes, como hasta entonces lo hice –dijo sinceramente con media sonrisa.

- Dejaste que tomara mi propia decisión y que la vida tomara su curso, como todo un buen amigo, mi hermano que eres –dijo el actor sonriente dándole una mirada de admiración- Por lo mismo Albert, no puedo ahora interponerme entre ustedes. Además, siempre supe que la distancia, y el tiempo serian mis peores enemigos…estaba Susana. ¿Pero, por qué me dices esto ahora?

- Ustedes deben de conversar, desde que terminaron no lo han hecho y creo que le haría bien a Candy.

- Iba a buscarla, pero eso fue antes de saber que la amabas – de repente, el moreno deseó que el café se tornara en un Whisky.

- Ella no te buscó antes para no perturbar tu matrimonio, pero sé que le hará bien hablar contigo.

- Hermano, yo todavía la quiero. Si la veo, la pediré que se case conmigo –dijo serio viéndolo fijamente esperando su reacción.

Albert se quedó callado un buen rato.

- Yo solo quiero su felicidad y estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella decida. –dijo serio y solemne.

- Entonces, nos veremos pronto en Chicago... Iré, pero creo saber la respuesta. Yo estuve en su vida brevemente, tú has estado con ella apoyándola desde siempre. Iré porque no me daré por vencido antes de la batalla –dijo con leve sonrisa.

- Dicho como todo un caballero Ingles –habló el rubio sonriente.

- Y tu un caballero Escocés –añadió el moreno causando la risotadas en ambos.

Se pusieron de pié, se estrecharon las manos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo:

- Terry, pase lo que pase seremos siempre amigos.

- Hermanos hasta la muerte –dijo dramatizando.

- ¡Llevas el drama en la sangre hermano! –exclamó bromeando.

- ¿no invitas a un pobre actor de Broadway a una copa Sir Ardley?

- No te hagas el gracioso, el mundo no vio mejor actor que tú, Duque de Grandchester, ¡si así lo quisieras! – el rubio cariñosamente pasó brevemente el brazo por la espalda de su amigo.

- Estoy helado hasta los huesos –dijo el moreno frotándose las manos mientras salían del lugar- se me antoja un buen coñac; no mejor un Whisky – se corrigió causando más risas.

**Fin del flashback**

Albert dejó sus pensamientos atrás. El profundo silencio en la mansión lo despertó de sus sueños. La casa estaba vacía. Sintió como si la mansión fuera su tumba.

De una de las gavetas de su escritorio sacó la cajita de terciopelo negro que tenía el anillo de compromiso de ella.

Lo observó recordando con melancolía el día que junto a su prometida habían recorrido una por una las habitaciones de la mansión.

Parecía escuchar su dulce voz y ver el sonrojo cuando hablaron del número de hijos que deseaban procrear.

Recordó aquella maravillosa noche en las faldas del frondoso árbol cuando la envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos.

El día de su primer beso en la pequeña colina, como ella se entregaba a sus caricias, besos y los repetidos besos después de ese día.

Recordó las noches que habían dormido juntos; entre ellos no solo había atracción física sino una profunda conexión, casi espiritual:

_- __Candy me ama. – _dijo decisivo en sus pensamientos_ – ¿Por qué dijo que me dejó por Terry?… la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos, en mis labios…Siento que es mía…regresa por favor…_ pensaba angustiado_._

Un toque a la puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos_:_

- Pase –dijo el rubio a la vez que caminaba hacia el pequeño bar para servirse una bebida – ah, George, ya llegaste – vacíó el Whyte & Mackay Whisky en la copa – hay algo que me intriga y me gustaría discutir contigo…

Albert no escuchó respuesta, volteó y vio que George no tenía buen semblante:

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó dejando la copa.

- William, perdóname si soy indiscreto pero… ¿Qué ha pasado entre tu y Candy?

- Rompió su compromiso conmigo – emitió triste.

- Oh…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- En la estación, vi a Terry y Candy partir juntos rumbo a Nueva York. Llevaban equipaje. Averigüé y el boleto de ella no tiene regreso.

El rubio se puso pálido, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, luego descuidadamente se sentó en su silla.

_- Entonces es verdad_..._ella lo ama_…una voz dijo en su mente, que rehusó creer - Debe de ser coincidencia…- dijo casi inaudible. – No lo puede amar …

El moreno no quiso decirle que cuando los vio, Terry la llevaba abrazada, parecía que la cuidaba y protegía muy bien.

George vio al rubio como si estuviera en shock. Concluyó que Candy lo había abandonado porque todavía amaba a Terry, por eso se iba con él.

- ¿estas bien William?

- No, no lo estoy. Déjame solo.

- Estaré afuera.

- ¡No! quiero estar completamente solo.

George hizo caso omiso a la petición de su amigo. Se quedó varias horas cerca del despacho donde se encontraba el joven dolorido.

Escuchaba el sonido de las botellas de licor cuando tocaban la copa.

Después escuchó cuando Albert, en un instante de rabia, tiró al piso todo sobre el escritorio. Casi al instante, se escuchó una copa romperse al ser estrechada contra la pared.

George se acercó a la puerta y lo escuchó decir amargamente:

- ¿Cómo pudiste Candy? yo…te amo…¿Cómo pude equivocarme tanto?

Más tarde, George se acercó de nuevo a las grandes puertas del despacho y no escuchó sonido alguno.

Abrió las puertas y vio a Albert desvanecido en el asiento de su escritorio. El Whisky lo había vencido. Era la primera vez en toda su vida, que lo veía de esa manera.

Se aproximó y vio el rostro angelical del rubio empapado en lágrimas.

George no pudo evitar sentir el mismo dolor que su amigo.

Llamó a dos sirvientes, cada uno tomó un brazo del chico, y lo cargaron a su cuarto.

Lo acostaron sobre la cama. Escucharon que dijo amargamente:

- Candy, vuelve a mi...

Chicas/cos, nos acercamos al final…por fin, dirán algunas, ¡no! dirán otras.

Desde el capitulo 45 en adelante, cualquier poema que he usado, no necesariamente pertenece a la época de Albert y Candy. Usé poemas, letras de canciones, videos que me inspiraron. Al final les daré su crédito. Solo unos capítulos más…


	46. Chapter 46

**Capitulo XLVI ****El Tren de la Tristeza**

Terry rentó un compartimento lujoso en primera clase para viajar cómodos.

Casi al instante que entraron, Candy puso su maleta en el piso y se arrojó sobre la pequeña cama.

Su dolor no era físico, su alma estaba demasiado triste por haber perdido a quien mas amaba…

- me siento débil – escondió sus lágrimas entre las sabanas.

- Se que algo grave te pasa, quisiera que confiaras en mi –dijo el moreno triste y preocupado.

- Tengo temperatura, tomé medicina y voy a dormir un buen rato –no pudo evitar un gemido lleno de pesar- Oh, quisiera dormir para siempre…

El joven se entristeció aún más al escuchar aquellas palabras, la quería mucho y también sintió su tristeza.

En el transcurso de un minuto escuchó que se había quedado profundamente dormida y la cubrió suavemente con una manta.

Empezaba a ponerse cómodo y escuchó como Candy hablaba en sus sueños:

- Albert…Albert… Albert…- dormida llamaba su nombre y lloraba amargamente agitada – Dolorido entendió que ella amaba profundamente a aquel hombre... fue hacia la pequeña cama y la acomodó mejor para despertarla de su molesto sueño, silenciando así su dolor.

Después de un par de horas de viaje, y de haber dormido el también, Terry decidió salir a buscar bebidas calientes, sabia que pronto ella despertaría.

Ordenó dos chocolates y galletas, luego se encaminó de regreso.

Por los estrechos pasillos del tren, se encontró con Grace Colville y cordialmente se saludaron:

- Terruce, que grata sorpresa.

- Grace, gusto en verla.

La mujer notó que el famoso actor cargaba una pequeña bandeja con servicio para dos, por lo que se imaginó que no viajaba solo pero prefirió ser discreta.

- pensé que se quedaría en Chicago mas tiempo

- yo también lo pensé –dijo divertido –hubo un cambio de planes.

- Estoy en el octavo compartimento por si se le ofrece algo.

- Gracias, es usted muy amable, que tenga buen viaje.

- Igualmente.

La atractiva mujer lo vio alejarse a compartimentos mas alejados del de ella, hubiera querido averiguar con quien viajaba…

Cuando Terry entró, encontró a Candy sentada meditando, viendo hacia fuera a través de la ventana.

- Linda pecosa, tienes que comer algo, mas tarde traerán la cena –puso la bandeja sobre la mesa.

- No se me apetece nada – no volteó su vista.

- Toma por lo menos el chocolate caliente.

- Si.

- Candy, me dejaste muy preocupado por lo que dijiste antes que durmieras.

- ¿Qué dije? – habló saboreando la bebida.

- Que querías dormir para siempre, ¿Qué te pasa? nunca te oí hablar así, no eres tu misma.

_- Terry, si tu supieras, e__stoy como muerta, le hice daño a Albert, sin él no puedo vivir – _pensó.- debe de haber sido el calmante, no tengo idea de que hablaba, olvídalo.

- llamabas a Albert una y otra vez pecosa… ¿lo amas profundamente verdad?

Candy guardó silencio por unos segundos, en los ojos zafiros había leído amor por ella y no quería lastimarlo:

- lo amas, ¿verdad? –volvió a preguntar.

- Si Terry, lo amo -respondió sincera.

Lo sabia de antemano pero no se imaginó que aquella realidad le doliera tan hondo en el corazón…

- Has escogido bien –dijo en voz firme ocultando sus internos sentimientos - Albert es un hombre honorable, de buen juicio y sabiduría, te dará la estabilidad que yo no pude darte.

- ¿a que te refieres? –preguntó intrigada buscando la azul mirada.

- Digamos que siempre fui un chico problemático, y cuando te perdí no supe como afrontar mi vida, me faltó valor y madurez, pero tú y Albert me enseñaron el camino –tomó la bebida entre sus manos y se puso cómodo en el asiento.

Terry vio que los ojos esmeraldas mostraban confusión por lo que siguió hablando:

- Cuando desaparecí de la compañía Stratsford, fui a Chicago con la esperanza de verte, porque no podía olvidarte. Estaba desesperado y me di a la bebida, – pausó apenado- pensé que me había perdido en el fango, pero Albert me hizo ver que no era tarde, que el escenario era parte de mí. Tubo que darme unos golpes para que reaccionara. – Terry se puso de pie y fijó sus ojos en la ventana viendo hacia afuera – estaba evitando afrontar mis dificultades, por eso Albert me llevó donde trabajabas en una pequeña clínica.

Hizo una breve pausa observando que tenía toda la atención de la chica, y continuó hablando:

- Desde lejos te observábamos. Me dijo que te habían expulsado de todos los hospitales de Chicago pero nunca te diste por vencida y continuaste por el camino que habías elegido. En ese momento entendí que yo también tenía que escoger un camino y la forma en que debía vivir. Debia afrontar mi vida con valor y no darme por vencido. En ese instante, pensé en recuperarte, pero ya le había dado mi palabra de matrimonio a Susana, me sentí responsable por ella y escogí continuar ese camino. Gracias al ejemplo de ustedes pude hacerlo con valentía.

- No lo sabía –dijo sorprendida.

- Tu ya has sufrido mucho, Albert te dará la paz, seguridad y felicidad que te mereces –dijo el joven con leve sonrisa buscando la mirada verde - además ustedes dos se parecen mucho –añadió sonriendo- ambos son valientes, fuertes y bondadosos aunque un tanto aventureros y salvajes –concluyó con amplia sonrisa.

Terry vio que Candy tenía los ojos llorosos:

- Albert perdió sus padres y hermana a temprana edad. Quedó solo y vagó por el mundo buscando alivio a sus penas. En el camino aprendió mucho, me enseñó que yo no era la única que sufría, el me daba fuerzas.

- Yo…sin embargo…-hizo una leve pausa- tengo a ambos padres, sabes, tu me enseñaste a valorarlo. Un día en la villa en Escocia, que rehusaba hablar con mi madre…hiciste que viera mi error. Dijiste que siempre habías añorado tener una madre…te confieso que tan pronto te marchaste, me arrogué en los brazos de la mía y lloramos juntos. Desde entonces nos acercamos más, gracias Candy – estaba conmovido.

- Fuiste arrebatado de los brazos de tu madre y creciste solo sin sus caricias, sufriste talvez más que yo. Es peor tener una madre y no poder estar cerca de ella, que no tenerla del todo La vida fue cruel contigo al igual que con Albert y conmigo. Siempre he extrañado las caricias de una madre, el consejo y la disciplina de un padre, desde pequeña he tenido que valerme por mi misma igual que Albert.

- Por eso son fuertes y valientes al afrontar la vida

_- Albert tu eres mi fuente de fuerzas…sin ti no puedo ser feliz, me haces falta _pensaba con lágrimas_._

- Candy me preocupas, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Me siento inútil, siento que ya no confías en mi pecosa, dime lo que te pasa.

- Terry perdóname, es que tengo problemas. No quiero involucrarte más.

- Ya me has involucrado y si no me dices lo que te pasa, lo tomaré como un insulto señorita pecas. Me conoces, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Esas palabras tuvieron efecto en la mente de ella, por eso el joven siguió hablando:

- Tiene que ver con Albert, ¿verdad? En la noche de gala se veían muy tristes. ¿Qué era la nota que recibiste? ¿Por qué Archie ahora me odia? Candy, son muchas preguntas juntas, es mejor que comiences a hablar.

En esos momentos se escuchó un toque en la puerta. Era el camarero que llevaba la cena, la sirvió y se retiró.

- bien, Tarzán pecosa primero tienes que comer algo nutritivo, no me gusta el color que tienes desde que llegué a Chicago, casi no te he visto sonreír, te desconozco.

- No exageres, estoy bien, ¿recuerdas esto? –dijo haciendo una de las caritas de mono por lo que ambos sonrieron.

- A si me gusta verte, te ves mas linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras…

El corazón de Candy brincó al escuchar las palabras; recordó a su príncipe diciéndole la misma frase y su rostro perdió la sonrisa.

Al instante vio que Terry se alarmó al verla de nuevo triste y quiso disimular.

Había olvidado que también aquel chico, podía leer sus sentimientos a la perfección. No era justo que el también sufriera por su culpa.

- Estoy esperando una explicación…

- Terry, déjame recuperarme un poco…en lugar, quiero que el resto del camino lo dediques a contarme de ti, de tus proyectos y todo lo que has hecho en los últimos dos años, ¿Qué te parece?

- Con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- Que te comas toda tu ración.

- Está bien – dijo tomando un pedazo de pan y poniéndose cómoda para escuchar el relato.

Las horas pasaron rápido. Terry le contó sobre sus viajes y futuros proyectos. Superficialmente habló sobre él y Susana…no quería profundizar en eso. Sabia que la rubia no estaba bien emocionalmente y quiso posponer ese tema.

Más tarde el camarero regresó para recoger los trastos y fue entonces que Terry notó que había estado tan ocupado hablando que no se percató que ella a penas había tocado su plato.

Sintió que había fallado en cuidarla…

Vio que Candy de nuevo se ponía cómoda para dormir y no quiso perturbarla.

Llegaron a Nueva York ya entrando la noche.

Cuando estaban ya en el centro de la ciudad, la chica vio a sus alrededores brevemente recordando la última vez que había estado en esa ciudad. La triste noche en que ella y su acompañante se habían despedido para siempre…

Aquel recuerdo, solo era eso…un recuerdo…ya no dolía.

- Terry …dime, el Plaza Hotel ¿es muy caro?

- Si, es uno de los más elegantes de Manhattan, vamos ahí.

- Es muy caro, ¿hay alguno cerca más cómodo?

- Nos hospedaremos en el Plaza Hotel, no discutas –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Llegaron al elegantísimo Hotel y procedieron a registrarse.

Candy se sintió débil, un poco mareada y se sostuvo del brazo de Terry.

- ¿estas bien? ¿Por qué el color no vuelve a ti?

- Estoy bien

El chico le dijo al odio:

- No me digas que pronto serás madre…-lo dijo entre broma y realidad, esperando estar equivocado.

Candy se sonrojó y levemente golpeó a Terry en el pecho una y otra vez, causando la risa en el chico.

El hombre que los registraba no pudo evitar sentir que había fuerte química entre aquellos dos jóvenes. Reconoció a Terry el mismo segundo que lo vio aproximarse. Leyó en los ojos del actor, que estaba enamorado de aquella mujer.

El moreno pidió suites conectadas, estaba preocupado por ella y quería estar cerca para cuidarla.

La acompañó a su habitación, le dijo que tocara la puerta si se sentía mal o si necesitaba algo. De esa manera se dieron las buenas noches.

Al transcurso de las horas el se despertó.

De inmediato vio hacia la puerta que dividía su cuarto del de ella, había luz todavía…

Se aproximó a la puerta pero no escuchó nada.

No sabia si darle vuelta a la manecilla. Dudó por unos segundos pero quiso cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien.

Entró silenciosamente…la chica estaba de pie frente a la amplia ventana, contemplando las millones de luces que alumbraban la ciudad.

Se acercó despacio y vio que en el angelical rostro había lágrimas.

Candy sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que vio a su príncipe cuando en realidad solo habían pasado dos días.

Recordó la noche de gala y el dolor que sintió al regresarle el anillo de compromiso y explotó en llanto cubriéndose el rostro por el dolor.

En ese momento un par de cálidas manos la tomaron por los hombros.

Terry estaba frente a ella muy triste, no pudo contenerse y la abrazo con fuerza.

Estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato.

Terry suavemente la sentó en el sofá y le sirvió un vaso con agua. Ella lo aceptó y se secó las lágrimas.

- No me voy hasta que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado.

No tenía otra alternativa. No quería que Terry se sintiera ofendido por no confiarle sus problemas.

Candy le contó que se había comprometido con Albert pero miembros del consorcio la habían presionado para desistir de eso no solo por su humilde origen, sino para evitar un escándalo.

No tardaría para que todos supieran de aquella noche junto a él en el establo…eso pondría en duda el buen juicio del jefe del clan Ardley al escoger su futura esposa.

No le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella pero no quería perjudicar a Albert.

Le contó que las damas Leagan la habían amenazado con hacerle daño a sus seres queridos sino dejaba a William.

El moreno se sorprendió al escuchar que los rubios habían estado comprometidos. Albert no le había mencionado nada…

Sintió que ya no tenía oportunidad con ella. El corazón de su amada pertenecía por completo a su amigo.

Después Terry sintió rabia con el tipo de gente que se cree superior a los demás.

Todos tenemos los mismos sentimientos y algunas veces hasta los mismos problemas sin importar la clase social.

- ¿estas más tranquila?

- Me ha hecho bien decirte todo, no podía yo sola.

- Ya casi amanece, duerme por favor.

- Ve tu Terry, no tengo sueño, pero si quiero leer un rato hasta que amanezca.

- Esta bien –dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo.

Al día siguiente, Terry tocó la puerta que unía las dos habitaciones pero Candy no contestó.

El moreno entró y encontró a la rubia dormida en su cama con un libro sobre el pecho.

Se aproximó y vio que había estado leyendo La Santa Biblia.

Contempló el rostro apacible de la chica y entendió que después de la lectura había encontrado paz y se había quedado dormida.

Dejó que durmiera y salió de la propiedad.

Caminó por las calles pensativo con las manos entre los bolsillos de su abrigo.

La mañana era fría, contrario a sus sentimientos por aquella chica.

¡Que alto había soñado! Que soberbio se sentía de haber pensado por un instante que la encontraría libre, para volverse a amar.

Recordó la tarde que escogió su camino alejado de ella…cuando la vio en los jardines de la Clínica Feliz. Había regresado a Nueva York para emprender su vida al lado de Susana. Afrontó esa decisión con valentía.

Ahora de nuevo tenía que afrontar otra cruel realidad.

La única mujer que había amado en su vida…había dejado de amarlo.

¡Que difícil era dejarla ir! No quería hacerlo tan pronto.

Después que ella le confío sus problemas, sabia que tenia que contactar a Albert para que el solucionara todo.

Pero hacerlo significaba perderla demasiado pronto…el vendría por ella…

Quería compartir con Candy tan solo unos días más…antes de perderla para siempre…

Siguió caminando por las nevadas calles sin rumbo fijo.

Tenia que tomar una decisión pronto. Recordó que Candy tenía que reunirse con sus enemigos al día siguiente a la hora del medio día.

Era un hombre honorable y sabía lo que tenia que hacer, aunque eso le costara su felicidad.

En Chicago, en su mansion, Albert galopaba a toda velocidad en su caballo.

Era un día frío, de cielos azules y despejados.

Quería liberar la presión que oprimía su corazón. Galopar la devolvía fugazmente la alegría que había perdido desde hacia unos días.

Se sentía acorralado entre la realidad que su mente le decía debía aceptar y lo que su corazón necio se negaba a creer…que ella no lo amaba…

Su mente no estaba de acuerdo, algo no encajaba, no podía aceptar que Candy no lo amaba. ¿Por qué era tan necio y arrogante? ¿a caso ella no podría haber estado confundida?

Su corazón se imponía y le gritaba que esperara.

Pensaba una y otra vez en los lindos momentos que habían pasado juntos…Candy era suya…eso sentía, era algo mas fuerte que el, la llevaba en la sangre, sentía que se ahogaba sin ella y con este pensamiento en la mente arrió mas a su caballo dejando que el frío viento azotara con fuerza su largo cabello.

Después de un rato, tanto el hombre como la bestia quedaron agotados.

Gradualmente detuvo su corcel.

Se bajó y lo tomó por las riendas guiándolo hacia el lago.

Dejó que el animal bebiera de la fresca agua a la vez que el se sentaba en el césped.

De inmediato su mente dibujó el rostro angelical de su amada y recordó como ella sin lágrimas y muy decidida le había devuelto el anillo de compromiso.

Luego se la imaginó abordando el tren junto a Terry, sintió como su corazón desangraba por lo que se levantó y fue hacia el lago.

Juntó sus manos y llevó agua a su rostro, quería borrar ese recuerdo tan doloroso…repitió el acto varias veces.

Volteó el rostro a su caballo que bebía pacíficamente a su lado:

- como te envidio amigo, en estos momentos quisiera ser como tu… no discernir nada…vivir sin preocupación alguna. La felicidad me abandonó amigo, hoy me siento más solo que nunca…

En ese momento alzó el rostro y vio que al otro lado del lago se aproximaba un auto, era George.

Trató de componerse de sus emociones y esperó su llegada.

- hay un telegrama urgente para ti –dijo bajándose del auto.

- ¿de quien?

- De Terruce Grandchester – dijo dándole el papel a un rubio sorprendido.

_- Albert, ven pronto a Nueva York__. Estamos en el Plaza Hotel en Manhattan. Ojala pudieras estar aquí mañana al medio día, búscame. _

_Terry_

- Terry me pide que viaje a Nueva York. George salimos de inmediato, prepara uno de los autos llegaremos mas rápido, que nos acompañen John y Stewart para que manejen.

- Como tú digas.

Solo hubo tiempo para una rápida ducha. No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de rasurarse el bigote y la barba que había dejado crecer los últimos dos días. No había tenido deseos de nada, se había descuidado de todo. Estaba atormentado, decaído porque le faltaba ella.

Viajaban toda la noche sin descanso.

Tras la ventana, Albert veía solo oscuridad y el trazo de las montañas a la distancia.

La imagen de aquella mujer no abandonaba su mente.

Bajó el rostro y llevó una de sus manos a la sien como tratando de borrar aquella imagen que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

George lo veía atormentado, le dolía el corazón ver a su amigo de esa manera.

El también veía la oscuridad a través de la ventana y recordaba el rostro sonriente del rubio con Candy a su lado.

Hubiera dado todo lo que tenia para que Albert fuera feliz, se sintió impotente y triste, no podía creer que Candy lo hubiera abandonado por Terry.

Recordó la noche de la gala y dijo:

- Durante la fiesta, la señora Sara y Elisa, ¿se aproximaron a saludarte?

- No, ni siquiera las vi, ¿estuvieron esa noche?

- Si, las vi de lejos conversando con las esposas de miembros del consorcio.

- que raro que no se acercaron a saludarme.

- Si…también me parece raro…las vi conversando pero no era una conversación animada, mas bien parecían discutir...

Los dos voltearon y sus miradas se encontraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir George?

- No se, no estoy seguro.

- Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que Terry quiere decirme?

- Me pregunto lo mismo, tiene que ser algo sumamente importante

- el dará respuesta a nuestras dudas…

Luego ambos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

Después de varias horas llegaron a Nueva York.

Todos estaban cansados, Albert no había podido dormir, sus ojos estaban irritados por lo que usaba lentes oscuros.

Llegaron al Plaza Hotel horas antes del medio día.

Albert y George fueron a registrarse.

- ¿Podría decirme en que suite está hospedado el señor Terry Grandchester? –preguntó el rubio amablemente.

- Ellos están en la suite 714.

- ¿perdón? ¿ellos?

- Si, el señor Grandchester con su novia comparten una suite, una linda rubia, ¡ya saben como son los actores! –dijo risueño.

Albert se impresionó mucho y se quedó sin palabras por lo que George intervino.

- ¿dijo que comparten una suite? –preguntó delicadamente el moreno.

- Bueno, tienen suites adyacentes señor, se ve que hay química entre ellos, usted sabe…se veían muy felices juntos.

Albert seguía sin poder decir nada, se sintio incomodo, se preguntaba porqué Terry lo había llamado. No quería verlos juntos compartiendo el mismo suite…

- ¿podría por favor darle un mensaje al señor Granchester? –dijo George.

- Claro señor.

- Dígale que el señor William Ardley lo espera en su suite.

- Así se hará señor.

- Gracias George –dijo el rubio despertando de su trance encaminándose a la habitación.

Mientras Albert colgaba su ropa escuchó un toque en la puerta y fue a abrir:

- Pasa Terry – dijo con leve sonrisa.

- Me imagino lo desconcertado que estás –dijo el moreno sentándose en el sofá – siéntate porque es una larga historia y no hay tiempo que perder.

Terry le contó todo lo que Candy le había confiado.

Albert se sorprendió de lo que su amigo le había confesado y al mismo tiempo se sintió muy alegre de saber que Candy verdaderamente lo amaba hasta el punto de sacrificarse por él y los demás.

Eran las doce del medio día.

Candy no buscó a Terry y nerviosa bajó al vestíbulo del hotel.

Rose Gibson, una de las damas del consorcio, muy asombrada se acercó a saludarla:

- Candy, ¡que gusto verte! desde el instante que te conocí me caíste muy bien. ¿Qué haces en Nueva York?

- Yo…pensé… ¿no querían ustedes hablar conmigo? Recibí una nota…

- No se de que hablas Candy, pero que bueno que te encuentro. Mis amigas y yo lo pensamos bien y te debemos una disculpa. Entremos –dijo apuntando a la puerta de un cuarto de conferencias – a las chicas les dará gusto verte –continuó risueña- las convencí para que adoptaran una aptitud optimista y moderna. Los tiempos van cambiando y nosotras como mujeres debemos adaptarnos. ¿No te parece?

- Me da gusto escuchar eso de usted señora Gibson.

- Entonces vamos

- Disculpe pero…espero a alguien. Talvez nos volvamos a encontrar pronto.

- Como gustes Candy, de nuevo te ofrezco una disculpa en nombre mio y de mis amigas, se que serás muy feliz al lado de William.

Se dieron un corto beso en la mejilla y la dama mayor se retiró.

Al cabo de algunos minutos de espera, Candy recibió una nota invitándola a subir a una suite.

Seguro que se las damas Leagan la esperan ahí.

Continuará…


	47. Chapter 47

**Capitulo XLVII ****Nueva York y Despedidas**

Un pequeño grupo del consorcio Ardley disfrutaba ameno de una íntima reunión en el lujoso Hotel, cuando al instante escucharon las puertas abrirse con cierta fuerza.

Era el mismo William Albert Ardley entrando un tanto mal encarado, así pensaron los presentes.

Tenia el cabello largo, llevaba lentes oscuros, leve bigote y barba, vestía jeans, un holgado sweater blanco, y largo abrigo negro de lana y cashmere.

En verdad lucia como todo un rebelde, listo para la guerra.

A su derecha iba George elegantemente vestido en traje blanco y negro, a su izquierda Terry con abrigo largo color negro, detrás, John y Stewart en trajes negros.

- William, ¡que grata sorpresa! – dijo uno de los hombres- Te íbamos a invitar a nuestra pequeña celebración pero pensamos que un hombre tan importe como tú no asistiría.

- Ah si, y ¿que celebran? –dijo un tanto sarcástico.

- Las ganancias, ¡por supuesto! Nuestra alianza con tus empresas nos vuelven cada vez más ricos – era el señor McDonald que hablaba.

- Temo entonces estropearles la fiesta – hizo una leve pausa - parece que no están al tanto…talvez sus esposas los han mantenido al margen…- fijó la vista en las damas - por favor, cuéntenle a los caballeros lo que hicieron con mi prometida.

Rose Gibson se encargó de relatar el amargo suceso:

- William, fuimos persuadidas por Sara y Elisa Leagan y dudamos de tu buen juicio. Pensamos que la gente podía criticarte y nuestros negocios pagar las consecuencias. Espero que nos entiendas – emitió afligida la señora McDonald.

- No estábamos enterados – contestó apenado el esposo de ella, fijando la mirada en el rubio – Confiamos plenamente en ti. Tú sabrás como afrontar el escándalo si es que existe. Eres un excelente hombre de negocios…solo me atrevo a recordarte que sobre tus hombros llevas una gran responsabilidad. Cientos de miles de familias dependen del éxito de nuestras empresas juntas.

- Lo se, y seguiremos teniendo éxito, con la ayuda de Dios.

- Yo me disculpé con Candy personalmente en nombre de todas – interrumpió Rose en un hilo de voz al sentir el escrutinio en la mirada de su esposo.

- ¿donde la vio? Pensé que la encontraría aquí.

- En el vestíbulo, dijo que esperaba a alguien.

Terry y George se vieron a los ojos sospechando algo.

Los dos salieron del cuarto, fueron hacia el escritorio de registración a indagar.

Ahí les confirmaron que en efecto las damas Sara y Elisa Leagan se hospedaban en una suite.

Desviaron la atención a una docena de reporteros que irrumpieron el vestíbulo… al mismo tiempo William salía del cuarto de conferencias junto a John y Stewart.

Los hombres del empresario se interpusieron entre su jefe y los reporteros, mientras que George y Terry se unieron al rubio.

No sabia que estaba pasando y porqué los reporteros estaban ahí.

Lo que pasaba era que Elisa, no contenta con todo el daño que ya había causado, de seguro informó a la prensa para prender la macha del escándalo.

Una lluvia de flashes de camera parecía atacarlo.

- Señor Ardley, unas palabras por favor. ¿es cierto que estaba secretamente comprometido, pero su futura esposa canceló el compromiso?

Otro reportero dijo entre gritos:

- ¿es verdad que sus empresas van en pique, que los miembros de su consorcio lo han abandonado?

Al escuchar eso, Albert serenamente se dispuso a contestar:

- Eso está demasiado lejos de la verdad. Casualmente, en estos momentos, miembros de mi consorcio se reúnen para celebrar otro año consecutivo de ganancias, así es como intento seguir.

Hizo una leve pausa:

- Aprovecho la ocasión para hacer publico mi nueva alianza con el consorcio de empresas Colville con cede en Francia, ésta unión traerá cuantiosas ganancias.

- Entonces, los rumores son ciertos, ¿usted y Grace Colville, están comprometidos?

- No estoy comprometido con la Señorita Colville. Solo quiero hacerle saber a las múltiples familias alrededor del mundo que dependen de mis empresas, que no tienen nada de que preocuparse.

- Señor Ardley, ¿con quien es su compromiso entonces?

Albert guardó silencio, a su mente llegó la imagen dulce y sonriente de Candy.

- no tienes que contestar eso – interrumpió George.

- Quiero hacerlo – continúo el rubio y todos guardaron silencio - la mujer que amo es de origen humilde, es huérfana al igual que yo. Ustedes entienden…que eso a mi no me importa.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que esta comprometido? ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Se escuchó un gran murmullo entre los periodistas y hubo más flashes de cámaras.

- Desafortunadamente no puedo responderles.

- Señor Ardley, ¿Por qué quiere mantener oculto la identidad de su novia? ….

- Lo único que voy a decirles es que la persona que amo, es la mujer más buena y bondadosa que he conocido. Es toda una dama, la persona más importante en mi vida y seria el hombre más feliz del universo si ella me concediera el honor de ser mi esposa.

- Señor Ardley – decía uno – señor Ardley el otro - ¿Quién es su novia?

Albert se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse para evitar seguir respondiendo. Terry, George y sus hombres lo seguían.

Los reporteros seguían al grupo insistiéndolos con preguntas.

Mientras tanto ya en la suite Candy y las damas Leagan se reunían:

- Seguiste todo al pie de la letra Candy, gracias, me hiciste todo mas facil.

- No tuve otra opción – dijo enojada - se mantenía de pie en medio de la sala – haría cualquier cosa para evitarle una desgracia a mis seres queridos...

- no te hagas la mártir, que no te queda.

- Y a ti no te queda mostrarte agradecida Elisa, ¡eres hipócrita!

- ¿no crees que te estoy agradecida? - dijo serena.

La morena, guardó silencio y caminó hacia un armario.

De una de las gavetas sacó un sobre grueso. Regresó y se lo entregó a la rubia en las manos:

- Candy, no creas que soy insensible. Entiendo que fue muy difícil para ti cancelar tu compromiso con William, se que estas enamorada –pauso- pero no te preocupes…ya sabes como son los hombres, olvidan pronto...aquí está una fuerte cantidad de dinero –tendrás muchos sobres igual que éste durante el tiempo que vivas. Quiero agradecerte de ésta manera.

La rubia sintió que el estómago se le revolvía ante tal propuesta.

- ¡Nunca aceptaré ni un centavo de ustedes! ¡me dan asco! –dijo entre lágrimas de enojo, tirando el sobre hacia los pies de la morena.

- Entonces tienes que prometernos que no regresarás con William aunque él te lo pida – esta vez fue Sara quien habló.

- yo ya cumplí con lo que me pidieron –dijo casi inaudible con dolor en el corazón, ¡déjenme en paz!

- Sino aceptas dinero y no quieres prometer nada, entonces no nos queda otro remedio que recordarte lo le puede pasar a tus seres queridos si regresaras con William.

Escucharon que la puerta se abría. Por ella entraban William, George y Terry.

De inmediato, Albert vio a su pequeña vulnerable y frágil con lágrimas en los ojos. Su corazón se encogió al verla tan triste pero en ese momento estaba ahí para poner un alto a la maldad de aquellas mujeres.

- Terry, por favor llévate a Candy de aquí – dijo sin despegarle la vista a las damas Leagan quienes no salían de su asombro.

Después que Terry y Candy salieron:

- ¿Cómo has podido entrar? Esta suite es privada –dijo Elisa

- Eso no importa. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ustedes han hecho en contra de Candy, la han intimidado, amenazado y no dudaría que han querido sobornarla – dijo enojado –todo lo que han hecho en contra de ella, lo han hecho en contra mía. Han ido demasiado lejos...

- Por favor William – interrumpió Sara resignada- ten compasión…sino por mi, hazlo por mi esposo, el ha trabajado como un esclavo para nuestra familia.

- ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes sino hasta que tu plan no funcionó? No entiendo como en nuestra familia puede haber gente como ustedes. ¡No las quiero ver el resto de mi vida!

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta:

- por consideración, no le diré nada a tu esposo Sara, pero estas advertida, las quiero lejos de mí y de Candy.

Albert fue directo a su suite a calmarse y tomar un baño, se rasuró y arregló un poco. La imagen de cierta rubia llegaba a su mente constantemente.

Estaba ansioso por ver a su princesa y hablar con ella.

Se terminó de arreglar y se encaminó al cuarto de Terry.

Iba a tocar la puerta pero estaba entre abierta.

Entrando escuchó la voces de Terry y Candy y caminó hacia la puerta que conecta las dos habitaciones.

Se asomó y a lo lejos vio a Candy acostada en su cama bajo sabanas.

Terry estaba sentado a su lado en la cama y le sostenía una mano mientras tiernamente le acariciaba la frente:

- ¿ya te sientes mejor pecosa? –su voz era dulce…

- Quería lanzarme encima de ellas, ¿Cómo se atreven a ofrecerme dinero? Que gente más baja.

- No te exaltes mas, debes de estar tranquila. ¿ya comiste?

- Esa gente me quitó el apetito

- Estas débil, ordenaré algo de comer y si es necesario te obligaré a que comas.

- No se que hubiera hecho sin ti estos días Terry –tomó entre sus manos la fuerte mano que la acariciaba.

- No pienses en nada pecosa –dijo besando la suave mano- descansa, mientras tanto voy por algo de comer, te cuidaré, te quiero mucho – le dió un beso en la frente.

- Y yo a ti.

Albert se entristeció, sabia que su amigo amaba a Candy, la mujer que el también amaba con locura.

El rubio entró en su suite y se dejó caer en el suave sofá del más fino cuero.

Al minuto escuchó un toque a la puerta:

- Hola Grace, que sorpresa, entra por favor.

- Hola William, sino hubiera sido por el escándalo que armaron los reporteros, no me hubiera enterado que estabas en Nueva York.

- Si, tuve asuntos urgentes que arreglar –dijo con media sonrisa. ¿Cuándo llegan tus padres?

Se pusieron cómodos y siguieron conversando por algún tiempo.

La tarde llegó y era hora de cenar. Candy se sentía más animada, Terry la había obligado a tomarse por lo menos un nutritivo plato de sopa y se sentía aliviada de saber que Albert sabía la verdad.

Tomó un baño y se arregló bella, después de la cena quería buscar a Albert.

Cuando estuvo lista tocó la puerta para avisarle a Terry. Luego juntos bajaron al restaurante del hotel.

Cuando iban a entrar a lo lejos vieron a Albert y Grace conversando muy sonrientes mientras cenaban.

A Candy no le gustó lo que vio. Pensó que después que todo se había aclarado, Albert debió de ir a buscarla para conversar. En lugar de eso, estaba muy entretenido con Grace.

Desconocía que Albert ya había ido a buscarla pero la había encontrado junto a un enamorado Terry…

- vamos a otra parte –dijo el actor tomándola de la mano

- Si- salieron sin ser vistos.

- Terry, ¿viste como Albert te pidió que me casaras de la suite? ¡Como si yo no me pudiera defender sola!…

- El solo quería protegerte de esa mala gente, lo hizo porque eres demasiado preciada para él, cuidaba lo mas valioso que tiene, yo hubiera echo lo mismo – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Terry…

- Solo con Albert eres feliz – dijo casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.

- Nada, ya llegamos –dijo triste entrando al restaurante.

Tuvieron una cena amena pero no veía a Candy completamente feliz…el sabía porqué... Los rubios no habían conversado, no se habían encontrado aún.

En el fondo no quería que lo hicieran. Su amigo se la llevaría de regreso a Chicago y el se quedaría mas solo que nunca.

Antes de perderla para siempre, necesitaba hablar con ella, quería retenerla aunque sea unas horas más.

En el vestíbulo estaban Albert, George, John y Stewart poniéndose de acuerdo porque partirían al día siguiente al medio día. Albert buscaría a Candy y si ella quería, juntos regresarían, no a Chicago sino a Lakewood.

En esos momentos, a lo lejos, Albert y George vieron que Terry y Candy entraban al hotel.

- uff, ¡que frío! Nueva York es muy cruel en el invierno, – dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos para darse a si misma calor.

Terry le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la acercó más hacia su cuerpo dándole calor.

Albert sintió un golpe en el corazón y bajó el rostro de inmediato.

En esos momentos a lo lejos, Terry vio a Albert con el rostro bajo y a George observándolos atentamente.

Abrazó con más fuerza a Candy y siguió el camino junto a ella sin decir palabra...

- Terry, espérame aquí –dijo deteniéndose – voy a preguntar cual es la habitación de Albert, necesito verlo y hablar con el.

- No –dijo Terry deteniéndola del brazo – yo se cual es su suite. Antes necesito que hablemos, te llevaré después, ¿de acuerdo pecosa?

- Si Terry.

Llegaron a su suite. Era un ambiente tibio y acogedor. Ella se quitó el abrigo y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá:

- ¿estas cómoda pecosa?

- Si Terry gracias, deja de preocuparte por mi. Tu hiciste que Albert viniera, ¿verdad?

- Si, tenía que saberlo – se sentó junto a ella.

- Siento haberte involucrado, esa gente puede ser peligrosa. Terry, hay algo que debes saber. Cuando rompí mi compromiso con Albert, le dije que fue por ti. Me vi presionada y no supe que decir. Perdóname.

- No sabia eso…entonces Albert puede pensar que hay algo entre nosotros…

- Me imagino que si. Sabe que fui presionada pero todavía puede tener dudas, por eso necesito hablar con él.

- Ya veo…

Hobo un breve silencio:

- Candy, Terry – cada cual habló al mismo tiempo.

- Tu primero – continuó el chico.

- desde aquella noche en Broadway nunca nos volvimos a ver, me hará bien hablar contigo –dijo melancólica- en realidad quería verte desde hace mucho tiempo – añadió viendo intensamente a los ojos color mar.

- ¿Por qué no me buscaste? –exclamó y se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano.

- No me pareció apropiado, estabas casado. Terry ¿a que fuiste a Chicago? -preguntó con el rostro bajo.

- Fui a buscarte a ti.

- después de nuestra ruptura yo te esperé…-dijo subiendo el rostro – hace ya tanto tiempo…entonces tuve la esperanza que volvieras, aunque sabia que no lo harías.

- Me sentí obligado, el sacrificio de Susana me comprometió totalmente con ella. –habló mientras la tomaba delicadamente de la barbilla- Pensé mil y una formas en cómo quitarme ese peso de encima pero no lo encontré y tuve que aceptar la vida que me tocó vivir. ¡Cuantas veces quise ser yo el que hubiera perdido la pierna con tal de no perderte a ti! - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - No podía ignorar que ella se sacrificó por mí, su carrera había terminado, me sentí forzado a escogerla a ella aunque te amaba a ti, le dí mi palabra de matrimonio y no pude echarme atrás.

Se veían intensamente, ella con ojos cristalinos:

- Candy, perdóname, nunca te lo dije frente a frente, perdóname, no pude escogerte a ti, no sabes lo mucho que lo he lamentado aún hasta este momento. Si tú sintieras lo que mi corazón siente…lo entenderías mejor, talvez hasta me perdonaras.

- Terry, no hay nada que perdonar, se el dolor que sientes porque eso mismo sentí cuando te perdí para siempre. Siento mucha pena por ella, tú eras su único consuelo, ella vivía por ti y para ti.

- Traté de quererla, de conocerla mejor, me acerqué a ella con la intención de llegar a amarla, pero no pude. Estaba atado a ella totalmente por compromiso, no por amor – su voz era dulce y triste- Nuestro matrimonio fue una tortura para ambos, vivíamos en la misma casa en cuartos separados, nunca pude tocarla. Al final entendió que no podía amarla, que todo fue inútil y me concedió el divorcio.

Hizo una leve pausa y dejó salir un hondo suspiro. Luego continuó:

- Candy, cuando la conocí, yo te amaba a ti, Susana nunca tuvo un espacio en mi corazón. No pude darle mi amor porque ese te pertenecía y todavía te pertenece a ti.

- Terry…

- tengo que decirte lo que siento. Tu recuerdo ha estado conmigo siempre, en todas mis actuaciones tú has estado ahí apoyándome. En días que me sentía inseguro, en días que ya no soportaba más mi situación y quería emborracharme, tú estabas ahí dándome consejo y ánimo.

La chica escuchaba atentamente con el rostro bajo.

Terry se puso de pie frente de ella, le tendió la mano invitándola a que se pusiera de pie, lo cual ella hizo, se veían fijamente a los ojos:

- Candy, ¿todavía me quieres? –preguntó amoroso.

- nunca dejaré de quererte y nunca te olvidaré, quiero que seas feliz.

- Te amo, Tarzán pecosa –dijo espontáneo y la abrazó tiernamente.

Casi al instante, Terry sintió como el frágil y pequeño cuerpo se desvanecía en sus brazos.

La cargó y lentamente la colocó en la cama, la cubrió con las sábanas, le apartó algunos flecos de la frente y se sentó en una silla a la par de la cama.

Sabía lo mucho que Candy había sufrido en los últimos días y se sentía culpable por hacerla sufrir al confesarle que todavía la amaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó como ella hablaba mientras dormía.

- Albert…Albert… - al cabo de un minuto, el chico se retiró a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, mientras se vestía, Candy recordaba que Terry le había dicho que la amaba. Se sentía triste y melancólica porque no podía corresponderle.

Recordaba los días cuando lo único que hacia era pensar en él, lo amó tanto…pero ahora Albert era su amor, un gran amor que apenas cabía en su pecho…necesitaba verlo, hablar con él.

Escuchó un toque en la puerta:

- pasa Terry, buenos días –dijo alegre –

- buenos días, que linda te vez – dijo sonriente viéndola con un vestido y botas color dorado, abrigo largo color negro.

- Gracias. Terry, quiero que me lleves con Albert por favor, el no me ha buscado –dijo tristemente.

El momento de dejarla ir se aproximaba demasiado rápido, pensó.

- Esta bien pecosa, bajemos, ya debe de estar desayunando –dijo triste.

Bajaron al vestíbulo, se encaminaron hacia el restaurante y a lo lejos vieron como un fotógrafo, con su cámara, cubría con una lluvia de flashes a Albert, Grace y a sus padres.

Candy recordó que Grace había estado esperando la llegada de sus padres desde Londres y que Albert tenia una alianza de negocios con ellos.

Se sintió desubicada y tonta por insistir en buscarlo, el ciertamente no la había buscado para hablar desde su llegada al hotel.

- Terry, vamos a caminar un poco.

Salieron por otra puerta y fueron a desayunar fuera del hotel.

Mientras tanto Albert deseaba despedirse cordialmente de la familia Colville y los invitó a desayunar en el hotel. El partiría a Lakewood al medio día.

Después del desayuno, los señores Colville, dejaron solos a los jóvenes para que se despidieran. Fueron a uno de los lindos jardines a caminar:

- Por lo visto, tendrás muchas actividades en tu regreso a Francia…

- Si, tengo muchos proyectos…pero William, hay algo que quiero decirte. No podré repetirlo nunca más y antes que te marches, necesito decírtelo.

El hombre le prestó toda su atención.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó la bella chica en un suspiro – no sé como comenzar – tengo un regalo para ti, aquí está – le entregó una cajita de terciopelo color azul real.

- ¿Un regalo? Pero…

- Es un regalo de despedida, ábrelo, espero que te gusten – con la vista le indicó que lo hiciera. Creo tener buen gusto, pero sino te gustan las puedo cambiar.

Albert abrió la cajita, dentro había un par de mancuernillas con recortes en oro, estilizadas por pequeñísimos diamantes. En verdad eran elegantísimas y hermosas, un regalo costoso.

- Están preciosas – hablo sorprendido – pero…no puedo aceptarlas – dijo viéndola fijamente.

- Quiero que me recuerdes alguna vez cuando te las pongas. Tendré que conformarme con eso. Se que amas a otra persona y no hay espacio para mi en tu vida.

- Grace…yo, lo siento…

- Te amo William – interrumpió - en voz quebrada – Desde que te conocí en África me enamoré de ti. Durante el mes que estuve contigo en Chicago mi amor por ti creció. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para conquistarte pero no lo logré – apenas podía hablar por el nudo en su garganta- Cuando partí de Chicago, iba destruida pero decidida a olvidarte… ahora que te he vuelto a ver…y antes que te marches…tenía que decírtelo. Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes que Candy llegara a tu vida, pero llegué tarde, así es la vida…

Albert guardó silencio, le partía el corazón verla llorar.

- Perdóname, eres una mujer maravillosa…- habló el rubio en voz tenue.

- No digas nada por favor –dijo entre lágrimas – búscala se feliz. Nunca te olvidaré William – Grace se puso de puntillas, le dio rápidamente un beso en los labios y salió corriendo, llorando.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio se encaminó a la suite buscar a Terry y Candy, pero no los encontró.

Partiría en unas horas, pero antes quería hablar con ella…

No los encontró por ninguna parte y decidió caminar. Salió del hotel y cruzó la calle, arribando al majestuoso Central Park, en el lado Sur.

Siguió caminando...se veía majestuoso en traje y corbata color gris y un abrigo largo color azul marino.

Era un pintoresco día de cielo muy azul aunque bastante frío. La nieve parecía algodón cubriendo el verde césped y la copa de los árboles.

Albert inhaló y exhaló el aire fresco sintiendo un fugaz alivio en su pecho al hacerlo.

Su espíritu estaba impaciente por encontrar a Candy y conversar con ella.

Terry y Candy se encontraban en algún lugar de Central Park conversando, estaban de pie conversando:

- Se que un día visitaste el hogar de Pony –habló la dulce voz.

- Tenía que conocer la Colina de Pony, el lugar donde creció la mujer que amo –fue la respuesta sincera que hizo que ella bajara el rostro.

- La hermana María y la señorita Pony dijeron que te habías marchado solo unos minutos antes, corrí a buscarte, tus huellas estaban todavía frescas en la nieve, grité tu nombre pero no me escuchaste, lloré mucho ese día… -dijo melancólicamente.

- Perdona todo el sufrimiento que te he causado y que sigo causándote –tomó las delicadas manos entre las suyas - Candy, todavía te amo…

- Terry... la vida se empeña en separarnos… -dijo entre lágrimas- yo todos los días trataba de olvidarte. Forcé mi corazón a dejar de amarte. **Todos los días**, mi único afán era sacarte de mi alma – lo veía fijamente - Le pertenecías a otra, la vida la escogía a ella. Entiéndeme, tuve que aceptarlo. Terry, te amé tanto…Si Albert no me hubiera consolado no sé como lo hubiera superado…fue un golpe muy grande para mi sola.

Terry sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó, ella siguió hablando:

- Cuando tomaste a Susana en tus brazos y nos vimos a los ojos, sabíamos que lo nuestro terminaba ahí. Emprendías una nueva vida con ella, yo tenia que olvidarme de ti…no te imaginas lo doloroso que fue para mi aceptarlo…Escribí una carta que nunca te envié porque quería dejar todo en el pasado.

El joven actor sentía desecho el corazón de tanta tristeza pero dejó que ella siguiera hablando:

- Por los periódicos vi las fotos del día de tu boda. Saber que ella era tu mujer, me destruyó el corazón. Pasé casi un año en el hogar de Pony reponiéndome, no podía resistir tanto dolor, tenia que sacarte de mi corazón para evitar el dolor que me causabas... nunca hubiéramos sido felices por Susana.

Terry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza:

La chica respiró profundo y continuó:

- después del colegio San Pablo apenas pudimos vernos porque nuestros caminos no coincidían. –Candy buscó la mirada azul mar –- Seria tan fácil volver a amarte Terry, si Albert no estuviera en mi corazón…pero ya no puedo..lo amo con todas mis fuerzas. - le dijo en voz dulce viéndolo fijamente mientras lágrimas salían despacio.

- lo sé Candy. Entonces…deja el llanto, seamos felices, aunque en caminos distintos, se feliz señorita pecas, nunca te olvidaré, ocuparás siempre un lugar especial en mi corazón.

- Y tu en el mío… Cada vez que te recordaba, lo hacia con mucho dolor, pero de hoy en adelante te recordaré con alegría –dijo dulcemente con leve sonrisa - guardaré como un gran tesoro lo que tuvimos juntos, especialmente ésta tarde. Si tu recuerdo alguna vez me trae lagrimas, serán de felicidad, mi querido Terry…– su voz se quebro y se arrojó en los fuertes brazos.

En ese instante, a lo lejos, Albert detenía su paso al observarlos abrazándose:

- Terry, -dijo separándose un poco -. ¿sabes lo importante que eres para mí?

- Si.

- Nunca lo olvides...

- Y tu para mi, no lo olvides –la vio con la más triste de las miradas.

A lo lejos, Terry distinguió la alta y esbelta figura de Albert:

- _vienes por ella - pensó_ - sabia que tenia que dejarla ir, pero su corazón se rehusaba a hacerlo. Quería retenerla unos minutos mas…cerró los ojos en señal de dolor y la abrazó con fuerza.

Luego, despacio se separó un poco, para de nuevo acercarse, besándola suavemente en los labios.

Albert bajó el rostro por la impresión ante aquel cuadro. Dio la vuelta y se marchó perturbado.

Cuando el rubio cruzó la calle de regreso al hotel, vio que George y sus hombres ya lo esperaban en el auto, listos para partir.

Mientras tanto, en el parque después del beso, Terry y Candy siguieron conversando:

- nunca olvidaré tus lindas pecas –dijo graciosamente separándose, tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice. Luego respiró profundo y risueño dijo:

- ¡No pienses que iré a tu boda Tarzán pecosa!

Ninguno pudo sonreír. Sabían que se estaban despidiendo.

- Regresemos – dijo el chico y se encaminaron - ¿te das cuenta de algo? en Nueva York te he perdido ¡dos veces! – ambos sonrieron leve – ya no me gusta ésta ciudad, regresaré a Londres.

Caminaban lentos rumbo al hotel.

Del otro lado de la calle, Candy vio a Albert de espaldas conversando con George.

- Terry, ¡haya está Albert! –dijo soltándose del brazo del moreno, corriendo hacia el hombre de su vida.

El finalmente la dejo ir. Se quedó de pie contemplándola alejarse para siempre.

Desde el lado opuesto de la calle, George observó a Candy corriendo y se lo dijo a Albert. Este giró el cuerpo a verla.

Horrorizado vió que su amada no tubo cuidado en el cruce de la calle y un auto se aproximaba peligrosamente a ella.

Continuará


	48. Chapter 48

**Capitulo X****LVIII ****Regreso a Lakewood**

A lo lejos, Terry, también se había percatado del descuido de la pecosa.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo gritando el nombre de su amada…

- ¡Candy! ¡No!

Horrorizado se daba cuenta que estaba demasiado lejos. No podía hacer nada para evitarle una desgracia.

Su corazón parecía salirse del pecho por la aflicción.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Albert corrió hacia Candy desesperado.

Ėsta se alarmó al ver su reacción. Volteo la vista hacia el auto percatándose así del peligro…estaba a punto de ser atropellada.

Dio un fuerte grito llamándolo:

- ¡Albert!

- ¡Candy! – contestó con angustia.

Justo antes que fuera embestida, Albert con toda la velocidad que llevaba, la abrazó fuertemente y dejó que sus cuerpos volaran por los aires hasta caer bruscamente al otro lado de la calle sobre la nieve.

El hombre se las había arreglado para que Candy cayera encima de su cuerpo, sirviéndole de escudo, protegiéndola a toda costa, por lo que él había recibido, en su espalda todo el impacto de la caída.

Terry desesperado ayudó a la rubia para que se pusiera de pie.

- ¿estas bien? – la sostenía por los hombros apoyándola.

Albert estaba inmóvil tumbado en el piso.

Al otro lado de la calle George y sus hombres esperaban poder cruzar para atenderlo.

De inmediato, Candy se arrodilló al lado del rubio, llorando, temiendo las consecuencias del fuerte golpe…pensó que podría volver a perder la memoria o talvez algo peor…

Le tomó el pulso y vio que estaba con vida. Con las palmas de las manos le dio leves golpes en el rostro para que despertara.

- Albert, por favor despierta, despierta, háblame – su voz se quebraba.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Terry.

- está desmallado. Albert, mi amor despierta- Candy le apartaba el cabello del rostro, puso sus manos en las mejillas del joven y se inclinó a besarlo en el rostro.

Poco a poco el joven iba abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien William? – Preguntó George en un hilo de voz.

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Terry lo ayudó a levantarse.

Albert llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, estaba un poco mareado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿te duele algo? –Candy estaba llorando, se sentía culpable.

- Me arde la espalda – dijo dolorido.

- Déjame ver.

Sacó la camisa del pantalón y la subió para inspeccionar la espalda.

Tenía una herida de considerable tamaño y un poco de sangre.

- Tienes una herida, hay que limpiarla.

- Te llevaremos a un doctor – dijo George.

Albert la vio fijamente a los ojos y se puso rojo de la furia.

- ¿Por qué no tuviste precaución? podrías estar ¡muerta! – lo dijo casi gritando. – luego volteó la vista a Terry- tienes que saber cuidarla mejor.

Albert se retiró antes que sus lágrimas salieran. El solo pensar que Candy pudo haber fallecido arrollada por un auto lo destrozaba totalmente.

Por las últimas palabras de Albert, Candy deduzco que había mal entendido un romance entre ella y su mejor amigo:

- Albert, espera –exclamó débil. Pero el no la escuchó y lo vio alejarse.

Hubo un silencio entre Terry y ella. Vieron como Albert, George y sus hombres entraron al lujoso auto y se marcharon.

- Terry, tengo que alcanzar a Albert, se fue enojado, nunca antes me había alzado la voz…

_- Lo hizo porque te ama mas que a su vida_, pensó. Le debes la vida Candy. Arriesgó su propia vida por salvar la tuya – habló solemne.

- Esta es la tercera vez que me salva la vida, primero de morir ahogada en la cascada, luego de ser devorada por un león, ahora esto…no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente, el es mi ángel protector.

- Vamos a la habitación, necesitas reponerte.

George llevo a Albert al doctor, luego partieron de regreso a Lakewood.

En la habitación de Terry, se escuchó un toque a la puerta:

- Grace, que gusto en verla, pase por favor.

- ¿puedo hablar con Candy?

- Claro, pase por aquí - la guió hacia la habitación adyacente.

- Hola Candy, ¿podemos hablar?

- Hola Grace, siéntate por favor.

- Las dejo solas, estaré en mi habitación escribiendo.

- Candy, antes de regresar a Londres quería despedirme y desearte a ti y a Albert toda la felicidad del mundo.

- ¿Cómo? – estaba sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

- El te ama…quiero que sepas que yo también lo amo, pero deseo que sean felizes.

Se tomaron de las manos:

- Eres bella, tanto por fuera como por dentro Grace. Deseo que tú también seas feliz.

- Gracias Candy, búscalo.

- Lo haré, y prometo hacerlo feliz.

- Espero que me invites a tu boda.

- Lo haré, pero ¿entonces te marchas con tus padres?

- Si, pasaremos unos días en Florida, luego partiremos a Londres, luego Francia.

Después de un rato, Grace se marchó y Terry entró en la habitación.

- Terry, tengo que partir, me voy a Lakewood.

- Lo se, por favor entrégale esta carta a Albert –dijo dándosela- hazlo en cuanto lo veas, tiene que ser lo primero que hagas, ¿me lo prometes?

- Si.

- ¿Cuando partes?

- de inmediato, quiero ir al Hogar de Pony primero, luego buscar a Albert.

- Esta bien, te acompaño a la estación, voy por mis cosas luego partimos.

En la estación ferroviaria los jóvenes se despedían:

- Candy, gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de expresar lo que siento por ti, me hizo bien que lo supieras, debido a eso hoy puedo dejarte ir.

- Me hizo bien hablar contigo, lo necesitaba. Yo también tenía cosas que decirte y ahora me siento mas tranquila, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

- Y yo a ti.

Sus corazones latían rápidamente, se veían fijamente a los ojos.

Hubo pleno silencio entre ellos. Sabían que era un adiós.

Se escuchó el silbato del tren y una voz que avisaba que era la ultima llamada:

- ¡Adiós Tarzán pecosa! –dijo en voz firme y profunda a la vez que Candy subía al tren.

La chica se mantuvo de pié en la puerta mientras el tren comenzaba su viaje. Con la mano le decía adiós y con sus lagrimas le demostraba lo mucho que lo quería…lo especial que era para ella.

- ¡Hasta luego Terry! – gritó sollozando, no es un adiós sino hasta luego.

- ¡Hasta luego pecas! – respondió gritando. _Es un adiós Candy, porque te estoy dejando ir para siempre, ve en busca de tu felicidad – pensaba. _

Cuando Terry entró a su solitario apartamento, puso su maleta en el piso y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Puso los brazos cruzados tras el cuello y la mirada perdida en el techo, lamentaba profundamente haber perdido a Candy y mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, recitó unas líneas que recordó:

_Dime por favor donde no estás  
en qué lugar puedo no ser tu ausencia  
dónde puedo vivir sin recordarte,  
y dónde recordar, sin que me duela._

Dime por favor en que vacío,  
no está tu sombra llenando los centros;  
dónde mi soledad es ella misma,  
y no el sentir que tú te encuentras lejos.

Dime por favor por qué camino,  
podré yo caminar, sin ser tu huella;  
dónde podré correr no por buscarte,  
y dónde descansar de mi tristeza.

Dime por favor cuál es la noche,  
que no tiene el color de tu mirada;  
cuál es el sol, que tiene luz tan solo,  
y no la sensación de que me llamas.

Dime por favor donde hay un mar,  
que no susurre a mis oídos tus palabras.

Dime por favor en qué rincón,  
nadie podrá ver mi tristeza;  
dime cuál es el hueco de mi almohada,  
que no tiene apoyada tu cabeza.

Dime por favor cuál es la noche,  
en que vendrás, para velar tu sueño;  
que no puedo vivir, porque te extraño;  
_y que no puedo morir, porque te quiero.*_

Por la ventana del tren, Candy veía los últimos paisajes de Nueva York.

Recordó la noche de despedida, cuando se desmayó en el tren…Las imágenes solo eran un recuerdo. Había hecho los pases con la ciudad de Nueva York, pensar en esa ciudad ya no dolía. Hoy se sentía relajada, tranquila y en paz.

Parecía como si se le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima después de haber conversado con Terry, de haber pasado junto a él unos días.

Se desahogó, le dijo cuanto había sufrido por su separación, y como se había enamorado de Albert poco a poco después de su ruptura.

Su meditación fue interrumpida por la conversación de dos damas tras de ella:

- ¿ya te enteraste de la última noticia? Un amigo que trabaja en los periódicos de Nuava York, me dijo que el gran heredero William Ardley, esta comprometido.

- ¿no me digas? ¿y quien es la afortunada?

- Pensaban que era la señorita Grace Colville, una multimillonaria, pero ahora dicen que es una ¡pobretona! como tu y yo…

- No me digas – contestó sorprendida- Talvez nosotras también podríamos conquistar a un millonario…

- el señor Ardley, es tan apuesto...es todo un principe.. ¿Por qué no fui yo la afortunada?

Candy sonrió y se relajó en su asiento. El viaje seria largo.

Horas después, cuando arribó al hogar de Pony, los primeros en recibirla fueron Clin y Mina.

Clin saltó en sus brazos y con locura le besaba el rostro causándole cosquilleo, mientras que Mina corría alrededor de ella ladrando. Le daban cordialmente la bienvenida.

No pudo evitar las lágrimas, ella estaba tan alegre como ellos por verse de nuevo.

Las damas en el Hogar de Pony lloraron de la alegría.

Notó que sus madres habían envejecido un poco desde la última vez que las vio, pero ambas gozaban de excelente salud física. Le contaron que el señor William Ardley las había enviado muchos regalos y comestibles suficientes para una larga temporada.

- ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes? – le preguntó la religiosa.

- En tus cartas nos dijiste que se entendían muy bien. Que estaban enamorados.

- Tengo mucho que contarles, pero lo dejamos para mañana, hoy estoy exhausta. ¿Que hay de comer? -dijo cambiando el tema repentinamente causando las risas de las señoras.

El día siguiente lo dedicó a sus madres y les contó todo lo que había pasado en su vida durante los últimos meses.

Albert había regresado a Lakewood muy confundido después de haber visto a Terry y Candy besándose en el parque.

Había roto su compromiso porque fue presionada, pero la cercanía que observó entre aquellos dos y el beso, lo perturbaba.

Decidió esperar unos días antes de tomar una decisión final. Su instinto libre y salvaje le decía que debía irse a tierras lejanas y tratar de olvidar, talvez visitar de nuevo África…pero su corazón se encogía de dolor al pensar que no la vería más.

Su amor por ella no le daba otra opción…esperaría…talvez ella regresaría sola para finalmente poder hablar o talvez regresaría junto a Terry…ya no sabia que pensar.

Estaba en el salón del te, tomando la caliente bebida.

Decidió leer un libro de poemas que había encontrado. Observó que estaba bastante usado y muchas de las páginas estaban ya amarillas por el tiempo.

Intrigado notó que algunas páginas tenían la escritura de ella. Luego vio una pagina suelta y para su sorpresa era una carta dirigida a él.

Candy la había escrito tiempo atrás, cuando él todavía era su padre adoptivo y ella estaba muy enamorada, pero al mismo tiempo confundida.

Tenía la tinta corrida, talvez debido a lágrimas derramadas y comenzó a leer:

_Mi querido __Albert, _

_Como quisiera poder hablar contigo como antes, ser tu amiga, y caminar pegada de tu brazo, sentir tus manos entre las mías consolándome, dándome fuerzas. Te extraño tanto Albert…quisiera volver a los días que vivíamos juntos en Chicago, esos días que nos queríamos y nos ayudamos mutuamente. _

_No se si un día te di las gracias, pero sino hubiera sido por ti, no me hubiera recuperado de aquel dolor que casi me mata. Saber que había alguien esperándome en casa, consintiéndome, siempre pendiente de mi, me ayudó a superarlo todo. En esos días, tu eras todo lo que yo tenia, y no necesitaba nada ni nadie más que a ti, fue entonces que comencé a quererte de otra manera. _

_Te conozco desde pequeña, por eso eres ya parte de mi vida, te quiero mucho y ahora no se como olvidarte, porque tengo que hacerlo. Nunca me imaginé que tú serías mi padre, mi padre adoptivo. ¿Por qué me quitaste a Albert? ¿Por qué me quitaste a mi príncipe de la colina? William, no debiste…no tenias derecho. A ti no puedo amarte porque eres mi padre..._

_¿Por qué la vida siempre me quita las personas que amo? Anthony, Terry, Albert, mi príncipe, no lo entiendo. _

_Te extrañaré por siempre, Albert…te amo con todas mis fuerzas. _

_Candy_

_- M__e ama, oh Candy, ven y dímelo, necesito escucharlo de tus labios. Tienes que negrear a mi…no tardes_, pensaba_._

Al día siguiente, en el Hogar de Pony Candy se despertó a un delicioso olor a café y jamón con huevos. Se puso la bata, se lavó la cara y fue al comedor donde los niños ya tomaban el desayuno.

- ¿Te sirvo Candy?

- Si por favor hermana María, ¡gracias! –dijo sentándose a la mesa.

Después del desayuno, Candy se bañó, se puso un vestido color vino que contrastaba bellísimo con su piel blanca. Se recogió el cabello dejando algunos rizos libres sobre el cuello, se puso botas negras y un poco de maquillaje.

Los niños salieron afuera a jugar con la nieve y las tres damas salieron con ellos.

- Candy después de todo lo que nos contase ayer, tienes que buscarlo, ustedes se aman - dijo la hermana María.

- Si Candy ¿que esperas?, ¡ve! arreglen las cosas entre ustedes, sean felices - emitió la señorita Pony.

- Si, iré a buscarlo.

Candy tomó un abrigo negro y guantes del mismo color y salió corriendo de la casa.

Afuera hacía frío pero no estaba nevando.

Mientras tanto para Albert cada hora que pasaba y ella no regresaba era una tortura. La carta de Candy le había dado nuevas esperanzas, pero, ¿como ignorar lo que vio en Nueva York? En verdad ¿había regresadocon Terry?

Salió a caminar en el jardín de su mansión.

Recordó el rostro sonriente de Anthony en el portal de las rosas, a Stear inventando cosas, a Candy corriendo por el bosque.

Fue a la caballeriza, tomó su caballo blanco y partió a todo galope hacia el bosque.

Mientras tanto, Candy entraba en la mansión de Lakewood, George la recibía en el portal de rosas.

Ese lugar era muy especial para ella. Brevemente vio a su alrededor y admiró la belleza del lugar, pero en ese momento tenia algo más importante que hacer, no podía detenerse.

George salió a encontrarla:

- ¿donde está Albert? necesito hablar con él, ¿no se ha marchado verdad?

- No, pero no podré retenerlo por mucho tiempo. William está deprimido, el no lo dice pero lo conozco bien. En estos momentos está galopando por el bosque, antes necesito decirte algo –dijo angustiado.

- ¿Que pasa George?, me asustas.

El hombre hizo una pausa y la tomó de las manos:

- Candy, desde que se separaron, no ha hecho más que beber demasiado, está despreocupado por todo. Me ha pedido que prepare un viaje a África, lo veo angustiado y no puedo retenerlo más.

- Gracias George voy a buscarlo –apreto las fuertes manos para reconfortarlo, luego partió hacia el bosque en busca de Albert.

Continuará

***** Dime de Jorge Luis Borges, todos los derechos a su autor


	49. Chapter 49

**Capitulo ****XLIX ****Un grito a los cuatro vientos**

Candy salió hacia el bosque sin saber exactamente donde buscarlo.

Pensó que podría estar en la Colina de Pony porque era un lugar especial para él también, por eso habían coincidido ahí cuando se conocieron por primera vez de niños.

Mientras caminaba se acordaba de las palabras de George y se sintió muy triste al saber que su querido príncipe sufría. Quería colmarlo de besos, hacerlo feliz, echarse en sus brazos, ¡lo necesitaba tanto!

Llegó a la Colina de Pony, caminaba de un lugar a otro, y no lo encontraba.

Su alma se entristecía pensando que talvez se habría marchado muy lejos sin decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a George y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar:

_- Albert, no puedes haberte marchado sin __mí. Te siento cerca, pero si estuvieras en la parte más recóndita de la tierra, aun así te sentiría cerca. Siempre he sentido tu calidez, tu preocupación, tu protección: cuando era niña, en mi adolescencia y hoy que soy mujer. Albert, quiero ser tu complemento, te amo. Quiero agradecerte por el tiempo que esperaste por mí, desde antes que yo siquiera me imaginara… tú ya me querías. No puedes haberte marchado, tengo tanto que decirte…Albert ¿Dónde estás? _

Buscó llorando afligida por todas partes de la colina pero no lo encontraba:

- No llores, ¿no te he dicho que eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras? - habló el Príncipe de la Colina desde la rama de un árbol.

Candy vio hacia arriba, el estaba vestido completamente de negro con un largo abrigo de lana y cashmere, su cabello dorado estaba largo hasta abajo de los hombros, y de nuevo notó un ligero bigote y barba.

El joven ágilmente se lanzó de un brinco y calló de pie sobre la nieve, luego caminó seguro hacia ella.

La chica notó el hermosísimo contraste entre el negro y el azul celeste de sus ojos los cuales denotaban profunda tristeza:

- ¿vienes sola? ¿o Terry te acompaña? –preguntó fríamente.

- El te manda ésta carta y me hizo prometerle que te la entregaría en cuanto te viera – extendió el brazo para dársela- Albert se aproximó, la tomó y se alejó unos pasos a leerla.

_Albert, _

_Se que nos viste en el parque…hermano, ese fui yo reteniéndola amargamente, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, para luego finalmente __poder dejarla ir. _

_Era mi forma de decirle adiós para siempre, yo la tuve brevemente, tu te la llevas para siempre. __Sus ojos ya no me ven como antes, aun así insistí en decirle y demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, por eso ahora puedo dejarla ir. _

_Perdóname, se que esto te caus__ó dolor, pero yo sufría mas, porque sabia que la había perdido. _

_La mujer frente a ti es tuya, lo ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, la perdí definitivamente aquella noche en Broadway, hoy es tuya. Hazla feliz. _

_Terry _

Albert respiró profundo, giró su cuerpo a verla, y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Candy corrió hacia los fuertes brazos que se habían abierto a recibirla:

- Albert. perdóname, me forzaron a terminar mi compromiso contigo, me sentí morir…

Se abrazaron con fuerza por un par de minutos. Después el dijo:

- esto te pertenece solo a ti – del bolsillo sacó el anillo de compromiso – iba a sepultarlo en algún lugar de la Colina de Pony como recuerdo de nuestra historia juntos.

- Vine a reclamarlo – dijo dulce a la vez que el chico lo deslizaba suavemente en el dedo anular.

- ¿estas segura que quieres ser mi esposa pequeña?

La chica alegre se puso de puntillas y se colgó del cuello de su amado:

- Oh Albert, si, si, si, ser tu esposa es lo que mas quiero en el mundo.

El joven se inclinó levemente y se besaron despacio en los labios.

Luego el dijo:

- te llevaré conmigo en todos mis viajes, siempre estaremos juntos.

- ¿así? Y… ¿Qué vamos hacer cuando tengamos hijos? –bajó el rostro sonrojándose.

- Viajaré lo menos posible, le pediré a George o Archie que se hagan cargo o contrataré alguien de confianza que viaje por mí. Desde la casa podré dirigir todo el trabajo, pero de ti no ve a alejar nadie - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Me gusta la idea.

Se abrazaron otra vez, lo necesitaban tanto. Ella se llenó de aquel olor a maderas y lavanda que adoraba. Apretó la ancha espalda que tanto había extrañado, mientras, el joven se llenaba del suave aroma a rosas y sus manos de nuevo reconocían las curvas de aquel cuerpo que lo volvía loco como ningún otro.

Comenzaban a sentir un calor de excitación, cuando el joven escuchó que ella le decía suavemente al oído:

- te amo Albert –se separó un poco.

- Te amo Sir William Albert Ardley – repitió con firmeza viéndolo a los ojos, se separó del todo, abrio sus brazos a los cuatro vientos y dando vueltas grito:

- ¡TE AMO, WILLIAM ALBERT ARDLEY!

El rubio exaltado la cargó en sus brazos, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y se regalaron un profundo beso en los labios.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el dijo:

- ¡Por fin eres **Solamente Mía** pequeña! libre de tu pasado, y sin miedo a amar, cualquier obstáculo lo venceremos juntos con la ayuda de Dios.

Con ella en sus brazos, daba vueltas como si fuera un niño mientras sus risas se oían a través del bosque.

La puso de pié, y dando un silbido a los vientos, llamó a su caballo.

Un bello corcel blanco apareció como de la nada, lo había dejado libre para que caminara y comiera de las ramas de los pequeños árboles.

Ayudó a su chica a subirse, luego el tomó puesto detrás de ella.

Con una mano guiaba el caballo al paso y con la otra rodeaba la pequeña cintura.

Ella apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de su príncipe y sentía los latidos del corazón agitado, luego sintió su propio corazón inquieto por la proximidad de sus cuerpos, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Silenciosamente le dio gracias a Dios por el maravilloso reencuentro.

Después de un rato de cabalgar:

- Albert,

- Umm...

- Quiero agradecerte

- ¿Por qué?

- Primero por haberme traído a Lakewood a cuidar a la tía abuela, sino hubiera sido por eso, no nos hubiéramos conocido mejor. Gracias –dijo dulcemente.

- Era la oportunidad perfecta para que ustedes se acercaran. Las quiero a ambas, son muy importantes en mi vida y sabía que podrían encontrar armonía entre ustedes.

- Se que la tía creció en una época muy difícil cuando la mujer no podía decidir por si misma, eso la hizo rígida pero también fuerte. Recuerdo cuando los Leagan querían casarme con Neal a la fuerza, no lo podía soportar, ahora entiendo mejor a las mujeres de su época.

- Y ella llegó a entenderte mejor. Creo que ambas descubrieron que tenían cualidades en común. La vida les enseñó a ser fuertes, y también compartieron el gran amor y dolor al sufrir las pérdidas de Anthony y Stear. En cierta forma, eso las acercó. Además, tu humildad y gentiliza ganaron su voluntad.

- También quiero agradecerte porque fuiste a buscar a Terry. Me hizo bien compartir con él. –enderezó su cuerpo y buscó los ojos celestes- Albert, nunca olvidaré a Terry, lo quiero mucho y quiero que sea feliz, pero a ti…te amo, es distinto, me entiendes ¿verdad? –dijo con voz tierna y mirada suplicante.

- Cuando pensé que te había perdido para siempre, apenas podía soportar el dolor, entonces pude entender mejor tu sufrimiento y el de Terry cuando se separaron. Sé que con el tiempo y la distancia, el amor se vuelve cariño, un lindo recuerdo, te entiendo – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Tu barba me hace cosquillas! –dijo juguetona tocándose la mejilla causando en ambos sonrisas.

El la apretó por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo a la vez que detenía su caballo:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Con sus fuertes manos y brazos la levantó levemente y giró el pequeño cuerpo hasta que quedaron casi frente al otro. Luego Albert la tomó por la barbilla, y le dio un beso apasionadísimo en la boca.

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, corriendo los dedos por el sedoso cabello del joven, estaba casi totalmente encima de él. Albert sostenía las riendas del caballo con la misma mano que apretaba la estrecha cintura acercándola hacia él, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la cintura, las caderas, luego bajó a los torneados muslos de su novia por debajo del vestido.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto que le quemaba la piel. Era la primera vez que sentía la masculina piel tan íntimamente cerca de ella.

Lo besó con más pasión, le acarició la espalda con una mano y con la otra masajeaba el ancho cuello.

Albert apretó levemente los suaves muslos causando en ella diminutos gemidos y un éxtasis difícil de controlar.

- Eres mía pequeña – susurró desde los labios de ella.

- Y tu mío – apenas podía hablar.

Trataron de contener sus deseos, luego Albert arreó el cabello para que prosiguiera lento.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio:

- Candy, ¿todavía quieres que nos casemos en Mayo? Honestamente, no se si podré esperar cinco meses para hacerte mi mujer –dijo con leve sonrisa.

- Yo… tampoco quiero esperar tanto… – respondió sincera.

- Entonces adelantemos la boda.

- Si, -dijo alegre- pero tenemos que apresurarnos con todo y mandar las invitaciones a Europa lo más pronto posible sino la tía nos escoltará –de repente se puso seria- pero las rosas estarán más lindas en Mayo…

- Las rosas siempre están lindas como tu mí dulce Candy –dijo tiernamente –dándole un corto beso en la mejilla

La chica entendió que era mejor adelantar la boda porque ambos estaban más expresivos que nunca hacia el otro.

- Entonces, ¿Qué te parece, al principio de la primavera? En Marzo, la última semana del mes.

- Solo faltan tres meses, es mejor que cinco – dijo sonriente pero aún no tan satisfecho.

Después de ese momento, Candy acostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio mientras que lo abrazaba por la cintura. Así siguieron cabalgando un rato más:

Después de unos minutos:

- Albert, - busco los ojos celestes - quiero tomar clases de etiqueta y protocolo para ser toda una dama. Si No me hubiera escapado del colegio ahora lo seria.

- Amor, no lo necesitas. Te conduces bien ante los demás, eres dulce, atenta, respetuosa, amable, sensible a los sentimientos de los demás. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco, no necesitas aprender nada, al contrario, hay damas que deberían aprender de ti – quiso ocultar el mal recuerdo de las damas Leagan.

- Lo dices porque me quieres pero me gustaría que la tía estuviera orgullosa de mí, quisiera impresionarla al organizar fiestas y saber de etiquetas en la mesa. Quiero estar lista para mi nueva vida junto a ti y que te sientas orgulloso de mi.

- Ya lo estoy pequeña, eres toda una dama, mi dama…pero si tu así lo deseas, me ocuparé de eso, aunque para mi eres perfecta, bueno…casi perfecta…-se corrigió al final.

- ¿Ah si? ¿a que te refieres?

- La única clase que si deberías de tomar es una clase de cocina, eres muy buena para los postres y preparas una sopa muy rica, pero necesitas aprender más.

- Tienes razón, tomaré clases de cocina y le pediré a la tía que me enseñe todo lo que sabe, no creo que se niegue.

- Estará mas que complacida en ayudarte.

- También me gustaría que me enseñaras a manejar un auto.

- ¡Esa si es sorpresa! claro que si mi amor, comenzaremos con las lecciones lo más pronto posible.

Candy de nuevo acostó su cabeza en el pecho del joven, lo abrazó por la cintura y así mas unidos que nunca y llenos de felicidad, cabalgaron de regreso a la mansión.

Continuará

Gracias a Cielo por su talento y arte al dibujar mi nuevo Avatar.


	50. Chapter 50

**Capitulo L ****Anillos de amor**

George vio a los rubios a lo lejos y alegre salió a su encuentro.

Cuando vio al moreno, Candy disimuladamente, guiñó un ojo en complicidad sin que Albert lo notara.

Al entrar en la mansión, la chica ágilmente se quitó los guantes y el abrigo, Albert hacia lo mismo.

Después lo tomó de una mano y lo guió hasta el baño más cercano.

El estaba verdaderamente intrigado.

Hizo que el hombre se sentara en una silla, luego le puso una manta por el pecho haciendo un nudo por detrás del cuello.

El entendió que Candy quería afeitarlo y dijo un tanto preocupado:

- ¿Tienes alguna experiencia en esto?

- Si, en el hospital tuve que hacerlo muchas veces –hizo una pausa y se concentró con el bello rostro varonil - Umm...…te ves muy buen mozo con bigote y barba, maduro e interesante… ¡me gusta! – dijo coqueta dándole un corto beso en la mejilla - Pero te prefiero sin barba – comenzó a hacer una espuma blanca.

- Esta bien, confiaré en ti.

Comenzó a afeitarlo delicadamente.

El joven sentía las suaves llamas de los dedos tocando su rostro y el tibio y fresco aliento encima de el. Escuchaba la respiración de su chica, al principio normal, luego un poco agitada. Sintió deseos de tomarla en sus brazos, sentarla en sus piernas y besarla. Observaba como ella hacia un esfuerzo para no distraerse de su trabajo, veía como los ojos esmeraldas estudiaban cuidadosamente sus ojos, nariz y labios. El se sentía excitado y alagado al mismo tiempo, reprimió todos sus deseos y ella los suyos en colmarse de besos.

Después que terminó, Albert se puso de pié y fue al espejo a inspeccionar el trabajo que ella había hecho, la vio a los ojos diciendo:

- Muy bien, ¡excelente trabajo! Si alguna vez no puedes trabajar de enfermera, podrías trabajar en una barbería.

Ambos soltaron en carcajadas.

- ¿A caso dudaste que podía hacerlo? mejor no me contestes…añadió causando más carcajadas.

Candy recordó el incidente en Nueva York y quiso preguntarle:

- ¿Cómo esta tu herida?

- Bien, no es nada serio, el doctor me dio medicina para evitar una infección y me vendó muy bien.

- te has tomado la medicina

- Si.

- ¿te cambiaste las vendas? – Estaba preocupada porque George dijo que Albert había estado despreocupado desde que regresó de Nueva York.

- Todavía no.

- ¡Pero hace dos días! déjame limpiar la herida.

Candy fue a traer lo que necesitaba, y lo sentó en una silla.

Albert se sacó la camisa del pantalón y comenzó a desabotonarla.

La chica tuvo que reprimir sus ojos para no contemplarlo detenidamente, tenia que asumir su papel de enfermera y hacer su labor a la perfección.

Al cabo de un rato, la herida ya estaba limpia y con nuevas vendas.

- Está sanando muy bien, no quedará cicatriz. Pronto no necesitaras vendas.

La enfermera bajó la mirada al pecho del joven y notó la cicatriz que Tongo el león había dejado impregnada.

- Esa cicatriz no se borrará nunca – dijo triste. Arriesgaste tu propia vida por mí en varias veces…

- Candy, no me pongas esa cara tan triste, ¿es que no lo sabes? Daria mi vida por ti, lo volvería hacerlo si fuese necesario –su voz era muy dulce.

Ella se enterneció.

Después de unos minutos, juntos fueron a saludar a la abuela.

Le contaron que tenían planeado casarse en Marzo, complacidos observaron una sonrisa en la anciana.

- Has escogido una excelente mujer como esposa.

- Lo se tía.

- Me gustaría ver descendencia muy pronto.

Albert con una sonrisa, asintió.

También le contaron sobre el incidente causado por las damas Leagan. Discutieron el tema detenidamente, acordaron no permitirles la entrada en su casa, pero Candy intervino abogando por el señor Leagan.

Cuando ella fue sirvienta de esa familia, ese hombre fue benévolo con ella, era un hombre de buen corazón y sencillo, muy distinto al resto de su familia.

En los negocios era un hombre capaz y de confianza, en una palabra era intachable. Candy les recordó que aunque las damas Leagan fueran personas indeseables, eran familia cercana a los Ardley.

- Candy, no puedo pasar por alto lo que te hicieron, Sara y Elisa son muy malas personas.

- Algo me dice que cuando sea tu esposa, su trato hacia mi cambiará. Creo que nunca podré entender el motivo de su odio hacia mi, pero si puedo tolerarlas. Tu también puedes Albert, ¿tía?….

- Eres bondadosa Candy, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Todo sea por la familia.

- ¿Albert?

- Trataremos con ellas solamente en ocasiones que sea necesario. No quiero que socialicemos con ellas.

Las damas asintieron a la decisión final.

Después la pareja salió un rato al jardín donde caminaron de la mano.

Esta vez fue Candy quien abiertamente dijo que le gustaría tener cinco hijos o más, quería llenar la casa de risas y alegría. Confiaba plenamente en Albert, podía confiarle todo, sabía que la entendía a la perfección.

Después de cenar juntos, Albert la llevó de regreso al hogar de Pony.

Acordaron que viviría en la mansión después del anuncio de su compromiso.

- Albert, quiero salir vestida de novia del Hogar de Pony.

- Como tú quieras pequeña.

Ella regresaría al Hogar de Pony una semana antes de la boda y pasar sus últimos días de soltera ahí.

Los días pasaban rápido, el anuncio formal del compromiso de Sir William Albert Ardley con la señorita Candice White no se hizo esperar.

La reunión fue pequeña pero una gran cantidad de reporteros con sus cámaras fotográficas se hicieron presentes. La noticia salió por todos los periódicos locales, también en Chicago y Nueva York.

Un par de días después, los jóvenes esposos Cornwell, anunciaron la espera de su primer hijo, notica que llenó de regocijo a todos especialmente a la tía abuela Elroy quien deseaba descendencia.

Candy se mudó a la mansión y le pidió de favor a la tía Elroy que ella personalmente se encargara de los preparativos de su boda.

La tía se sintió alagada y complacida de que Candy la tomara en cuenta, entendió que ella seria la futura dama de la casa y que tendría que cederle el sitio a la esposa de William, lo cual alegremente aceptó.

Durante las próximas semanas, la tía le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre etiqueta y protocolo en la mesa, modales, todo sobre vestuario y las mejores telas, como organizar grandes fiestas y cenas, todo sobre vinos y medidas, también comenzó sus clases de cocina y en un par de días aprendió a manejar auto.

Candy se sentía segura de si misma por todo lo nuevo que había aprendido pero en su corazón sentía que la verdadera fuente de su fortaleza y alegría era aquel hombre que amaba más que a su vida; Albert, su Príncipe de la Colina.

Durante esos días Candy hizo un pequeño cambio en su vestuario y comenzó a usar vestidos con un poco de escote y un poco más ajustados.

Los cambios ciertamente la hacían verse más hermosa, hecho que no pasó desapercibo para un par de ojos celestes que la veían hambrientos y con impaciencia.

Albert y Candy se sentían más unidos que nunca, se entendían a la perfección, bastaba solo una mirada para saber que era lo que el otro sentía. No era necesario decir nada, parecían dos almas gemelas que se comunicaban por telepatía. Se complementaban en todo, se gustaban, se entendían, se deseaban.

Una tarde de fin de semana, después de la cena, los rubios estaban en el despacho revisando la lista de invitados que habían confirmado su presencia a la boda.

Hablaban sobre pequeños detalles y mientras lo hacían se veían con mucha coquetería y encanto en las miradas, regalándose leves sonrisas.

Ella lucia espectacular con un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo y su cabello dorado suelto al natural. El lucia radiante con pantalón negro y camisa azul celeste al color de sus ojos.

Era la hora de retirarse a descansar y el como de costumbre la acompañó a su habitación.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto, la rubia se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Albert detuvo su intención. La veía penetrante a los ojos.

Ella intrigada dijo:

- ¿Por qué me ves así?

El no contestó. Lentamente se encimó sobre ella hasta que la encorraló contra la pared.

Ella le tubo miedo y trató de escaparse pero el puso el brazo en la pared para detenerla.

- ¿A dónde vas? – su voz estaba enronquecida.

- A mi cuarto – dijo tímida.

- Te acompaño.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada…– se inclinó besándola fervorosamente el cuello, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

La rubia quedó desarmada en el instante que sintió el deseo del hombre rozarle brevemente su cuerpo.

Instintivamente lo abrazó con fuerza y se besaron la boca con fervor.

- toda la tarde te he deseado como un loco, ya no puedo mas –decía entre besos.

- Solo falta poco tiempo, hemos esperado tanto, podemos esperar unos días más.

- no puedo – decía acariciándole el muslo.

- Albert, me vas a volver loca – su cuerpo estaba totalmente vencido ante las caricias de las fuertes manos sobre ella.

Candy se colgó del ancho cuello besándolo con pasión. El la levantó en sus brazos, dio unos pasos y abrió la puerta del cuarto con ella en los brazos.

Candy pensó que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, la próxima vez que saliera por esa puerta seria una mujer hecha y derecha, la mujer de Albert, eso estaba a punto de pasar.

- Albert, espera.

- No puedo, ya eres mía –la puso suavemente sobre la cama acostándose casi por completo sobre ella.

Ambos querían entregarse por completo a su amor.

Candy sentía dolor en el vientre, su cuerpo reclamaba al de él. Sabia que Albert también sentía lo mismo…pero su mente y conciencia no la dejaban seguir.

- Albert, espera, debemos hacer las cosas bien - hablabad debil.

- No tiene nada de malo, nos amamos –dijo desde los labios de su novia.

- Pero no estamos casados, debemos respetar los mandamientos de Dios.

- No puede ser pecado si nos amamos –insistió besándola.

- Dios dice que debemos de estar casados, El es quien ordena, nosotros obedecemos.

Ante tales palabras Albert, con todo pesar dejó de besarla. Recordó haber leído en la Biblia que el principio de la sabiduría es el temor a Dios.

- Grrrrr – fue la expresión de enojo del joven a la vez que apartaba el cuerpo acostándose a la par de ella. Albert inhalo y exhaló varias veces tratando de controlar su respiración.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras se reponían de las emociones.

- te preparé un baño, te sentirás relajado.

- me voy a mi cuarto –dijo sentandose en la cama causando en ella tristeza – no puedo quedarme.

- ¿Por qué no? después del baño te sentirás mejor.

- Lo tomare en mi cuarto. Te amo y te deseo, quiero tenerte.

- Y yo a ti Albert, solo unos días mas…

Albert se acercó al oído de su chica:

- Cuando seas mi esposa voy a explorar cada pulgada y rincón de tu cuerpo, con mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios y con todo mi ser –se puso de pie. La vio acostada en la cama sonrojada y sin respiración, sonrió levemente y salio del cuarto.

Durante las próximas semanas, Candy recibió varias cartas, una de ellas fue de Patty quien le contó que ella y Dylan habían formalizado su compromiso y que se mudaría a Chicago después de su boda. Estarían a cargo del departamento de Ciencias de Investigación en el Hospital Santa Juana.

También recibió carta de la madre de Dylan haciéndole saber que ella y el señor Thomas se habían casado recientemente y que estarían presentes en su boda.

Luego recibió correspondencia de la señora Anderson, quien la felicitaba por su próxima boda, dijo que no podía asistir porque su trabajo cuidando una anciana no se lo permitía pero que le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo y que estaría pensando en ella el día de su boda. Le contó que Robert era muy estudioso y que obtenía buenas notas y era un jovencito muy responsable para su edad.

Recibió carta de Michael desde Francia, casi se desmaya al leer que él y Flammy se habían casado recientemente. Flammy le escribió unas palabras de agradecimiento, esperaba que siempre fueran amigas y le deseaba felicidad.

Un par de días después, los rubios muy contentos recibieron un regalo muy especial.

El remitente era Terruce Graham Grandchester quien enviaba una hermosa pintura de óleo de los rubios. Albert se sintió muy contento de recibir noticias de su hermano demostrando que no había resentimiento entre ellos. Lo querían mucho y juntos fueron al despacho a escribirle cartas y agradecerle.

Como acordado una semana antes de la boda, Candy regresó al Hogar de Pony para pasar ahí sus últimos días de soltería.

Fue un tiempo muy emotivo para ella y las damas que la vieron crecer. Cuando se talló el vestido de novia, todas lloraban de la felicidad.

Las señoras recordaban el bebé que habían encontrado un día de invierno, parecía que había sido ayer.

Candy sabía que estaba a punto de emprender una nueva etapa de su vida y estaba ansiosa por comenzarla:

- _Nunca más estaré sola, no más lágrimas, por fin encuentro la felicidad. _

El gran día de la boda de Albert y Candy llegó.

La ceremonia religiosa seria a las dos de la tarde día sábado.

En el hogar de Pony, la hermana María, la señorita Pony, Patty y Annie corrían de un lugar a otro ayudando a Candy a vestirse.

Cerca de la hora, Albert mandó uno de su Rolls-Royce lindamente adornado para que la llevara a la iglesia. Archie y Annie llevarían a Patty y los Cartwright llevarían a la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Los niños se quedarían supervisados por una maestra de la ciudad.

En su habitación, Albert terminaba de acomodarse cuidadosamente su vestimenta. El joven ocultaba muy bien su nerviosismo pero no podía ocultar su contento, sus ojos brillaban como el cielo más radiante y despejado y su sonrisa, como un sol, emitía rayos de felicidad. Salió de su cuarto rumbo a la iglesia.

Los alrededores de la capilla estaban abarrotados de autos y carruajes. Un buen número de reporteros con sus cámaras se congregaron a la entrada. Damas y caballeros sonrientes en sus mejores prendas de gala llenaban el lugar.

Todo estaba exquisitamente adornado; ningún detalle fue ignorado.

El altar estaba lleno de flores y rosas blancas, ¡Dulce Candy por todas partes! Grandes floreros por un lado y otro, las bancas adornadas de flores, la iglesia lucia como el más elegante de los jardines.

Las campanas repicaban en señal de regocijo, la hora de la ceremonia llegó.

Todos estaban en sus sitios, Albert de pié en el altar esperando que su novia hiciera su aparición.

La marcha nupcial comenzó.

Candy hizo su aparición del brazo de George Johnson quien se sintió orgulloso de entregarla y no podía ocultar su felicidad.

La mirada azul celeste y esmeralda hizo un contacto electrizante y sonrieron dulcemente a lo lejos. Ambos estaban totalmente emocionados e impresionados por la belleza del otro.

En segundos, su mente se transportó al día que conoció a un tierno jovencito quien alegró su día y existencia con una melodía y una sonrisa.

_- M__i Príncipe de la Colina, se ve radiante como un sol, por fin encuentro mi camino y la familia que deseé. Nací para ti mi príncipe, quiero que seamos uno, te amaré para toda la eternidad, _pensaba sonriendo_._

Albert portaba la vestimenta de los altos Escoceses, como cabeza de una familia histórica, vestía el kilt tradicional que por siglos identificó a los varones de la familia Ardley.

La chaqueta era color negro corte príncipe con acentos blancos en el pecho y portaba el pendiente del emblema de la familia. El kilt típico del clan Ardley era color **celeste y** **verde **en cuadros, que le caía hasta la rodilla. El tartan era rojo en cuadros y estampados del mismo color que caía libremente desde su hombro izquierdo, por la espalda hasta abajo de la rodilla. Las medias color verde celeste eran finísimas, bordadas a mano con flashers blancos a los lados, sporran blanco y negro, y zapatos negros de hebilla. Su cabello rubio dorado estaba ahora más corto con flecos en la frente, al natural.

El se transportó al día que la conoció por primera vez, una bella niña indefensa que necesitaba protección y amor. Desde ese día el había querido darle exactamente eso. No podía creer que la mujer que caminaba hacia él era aquella niña…la misma sonrisa, la misma mirada tierna, hoy seria su esposa:

_- __Dulce Candy, eres mi ángel, el ángel de los Ardley, nací para protegerte y amarte hoy y en la eternidad, _pensó al verla_. _

Ella lucia un vestido de novia color blanco con escote straples, talle ceñido lleno de florcitas bordadas. En la cintura una cinta satinada con lazo. La falda era de tul de florcitas bordadas y salpicadas en línea "A". Su cabello recogido en moño bajo para dar paso libre al finísimo velo que le cubría el rostro y los hombros, cayendo por la espalda y el piso haciendo las veces de una larguísima cola de dos metros. En sus manos llevaba un precioso arreglo floral de "Dulce Candy". Usó aretes y gargantilla que fueran de la madre de Albert, y una pulsera que fuera de la hermana de él, todo en diamantes.

Detrás de Candy, venia Archie con Annie como padrinos, detrás de ellos venia Dorothy como dama de honor.

Mientras Candy caminaba hacia el altar, entre los invitados vio a Mary Jane la directora de la escuela de enfermeras.

La novia inclinó levemente la cabeza y le regaló una enorme sonrisa. La anciana entre lagrimas le respondió con una sonrisa.

A la vez que avanzaba hacia el altar, por un instante sintió como si hubiera vivido un cuento de hadas.

Recordó lo difícil que fue su niñez y el sufrimiento que experimentó en su adolescencia. Hoy, Dios se había acordado de ella, era tan feliz y no podía dejar de agradecerle de todo corazón.

Entre los invitados se encontraba Neal Leagan y su padre. El joven se veía cambiado, maduro y muy sonriente, parecía que el también había encontrado la felicidad.

Grace Colville y sus padres estaban ahí. La bella dama sintió tristeza, solo el tiempo borraría el amor que todavia sentia por aquel hombre que hoy unía su vida a otra. Era una mujer fuerte y trató de sonreír, un día cercano ella también encontraría un amor intenso al igual que aquella pareja.

Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de su príncipe, recordó a sus queridos amigos Anthony y Stear. Por un segundo sintió tristeza pero en el instante supo que ellos estarían felices que ella fuera feliz.

George entregó a Candy, Albert ofreció su brazo a su novia.

Juntos caminaron unos pasos hasta el altar principal. Ahí un hombre del clero comenzó la ceremonia.

Al transcurso de un rato se hizo la lectura del libro de Proverbios capitulo 5 versículos del 15 al 20 donde se habla de fidelidad en la pareja.

Llegó el momento del sermón. El clérigo abriendo la Santa Biblia dijo que su discurso estaría basado en el libro de Efesios, capitulo 5 versículos del 21 al 33 donde habla de los deberes conyugales.

Después el clérigo le preguntó a la pareja:

- Delante de Dios y de ésta congregación ¿afirman ustedes su deseo de entrar en éste pacto matrimonial y compartir todas las alegrías y tristezas de ésta nueva relación y todo lo que el futuro les depare?

Los novios contestaron:

- Si.

Inmediatamente el clérigo hizo una oración de súplica y bendición para la pareja.

A continuación llegó el momento en que los novios tenían que hacer sus juramentos:

- Yo, William Albert Ardley, te recibo a ti, Candice White, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

- Yo, Candice White, te recibo a ti, William Albert Ardley como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. -Lágrimas hicieron su aparición-

Archie se acercó cargando un bello estuche de terciopelo rojo con los anillos.

Posteriormente, el clérigo hizo la bendición de los anillos y rociando agua bendita sobre ellos dijo:

- En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo

Mientras Albert deslizaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su novia, decía:

- Yo, William Albert Ardley te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad.

Mientras Candy deslizaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su novio, decía:

- Yo, Candice White te ofrezco este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad.

El clérigo continuó:

- El señor confirme con su bondad éste consentimiento suyo que han manifestado ante la iglesia y les otorgue su copiosa bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

En ese momento Albert levantó el velo con que Candy cubría su rostro.

Clérigo:

- En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo, los declaro marido y mujer.

Inmediatamente dirigiéndose a los congregados el clérigo dijo:

- He aquí a la nueva familia Ardley, que Dios les prospere y les de muchos años de felicidad. La paz de Dios sea con ustedes. Puede besar a la novia.

Albert y Candy sonrieron y se dieron su primer beso como esposos.

Después se pusieron de pié, vieron hacia el frente y escucharon un estruendoso aplauso de parte de todos los invitados.

Los nuevos esposos irradiaban felicidad total. Candy no podía ocultar las lágrimas mientras sostenía el fuerte brazo que la guiaría a una nueva vida.

Muy sonrientes bajaron del altar, se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron el camino por el pasillo de la iglesia y por la vida.

Continuará…

Mil gracias a Cielo por dibujar mi nuevo Avatar de los rubios como esposos.


	51. Chapter 51

**Capitulo LI ****Solamente Mía**

Al salir de la iglesia fueron recibidos por una lluvia de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores y semillas de girasol.

Los fotógrafos y reporteros los abarrotaron y los flashes de cámaras no se hicieron esperar.

Albert dió algunas palabras a la prensa, posó para las cámaras con su esposa, y con la tía Elroy.

Algunos invitados se agruparon para felicitar a la nueva pareja.

Dejaron la iglesia para trasladarse a la celebración.

La mansión Ardley nunca antes vio una fiesta tan pomposa como la boda de Albert y Candy.

La servidumbre portaba su uniforme de gala, la orquesta interpretaba una alegre música. Había abundante comida, todo tipo de bebidas, elegancia, belleza natural gracias a los lindos jardines y bosques que rodeaban la mansión. Se escuchaban risas, carcajadas, gritos de niños juguetones, había mucha gente elegantemente vestida por todas partes.

Dorothy acompañó a Candy a su habitación para quitarle el velo y cambiarle el peinado. Dejó el moño bajo y lo cambió por un peinado recogido a los lados y suelto por detrás adornado con pequeñas flores.

En el transcurso de la celebración, Candy vio una gran cantidad de caballeros en kilt, el traje tradicional de los altos Escoceses.

La tía abuela había invitado a familiares en Wales, Irlanda, Inglaterra y Escocia. Albert presentó a su esposa a cada una de las familias y fue recibida amablemente por todos.

Entre los invitados estaba la familia Colville. Grace saludó a los nuevos esposos y los felicitó cordialmente. Albert y el señor Colville habían concretado negocios y conversaban un rato mientras que a poca distancia, Candy hablaba alegremente con Patty y Annie.

El embarazo de la morena estaba avanzado.

- Candy, espero que no esperen mucho tiempo para tener su primer hijo.

La rubia se acerco al oído de su amiga y casi angustiada dijo:

- Annie, estoy nerviosa por ésta noche.

- Confía en él, no sientas vergüenza, es tu esposo. Dios ha bendecido tu unión –le dijo en voz baja tomándola por el brazo- Demuéstrale lo mucho que lo amas, busca su felicidad antes que la tuya, lo demás vendrá por si solo.

- ¿De que hablan en tono bajo? - interrumpió Patty curiosa.

- Cuando te cases, te contaremos – respondió Annie con una sonrisa.

- Hola chicas – era Dylan buscando a Patty – amor te estuve buscando por todas partes, éste lugar es tan grande que me perdí – los hermosos ojos verdes la veían enamorados.

- Dylan, más te vale que te portes bien con Patty y seas un buen esposo – dijo Annie fingiendo rigidez en su voz.

- Así es Dylan, eres como mi hermano pero si te portas mal con Patty te la verás con todos los Ardley…-era Candy fingiendo seriedad.

- Y con los Cornwell- Britter – volvió a hablar la morena.

- Y con los O'Brien –dijo Patty misma.

- ¿y yo que hice de malo ahora? –exclamó el joven divertido, confundido rascándose suavemente la cabeza - chicas déjense de bromas, les tengo una gran noticia.

- ¿De que se trata? - Preguntó Patty al reconocer la chispa en los ojos de su prometido.

- Albert va a financiar el desarrollo de los prototipos para la terapia radioactiva, también con la manufactura y futuras investigaciones.

Los chicos estaban muy alegres y entusiasmados por la noticia y siguieron discutiendo el tema por un rato.

El Doctor Lennard y su esposa estuvieron presentes y le entregaron tarjetas y regalos de sus compañeras enfermeras que no habían podido asistir.

Los nuevos esposos conversaron con el doctor Martin quien les contó que había engrandecido su Clínica Feliz.

Cuando Candy le preguntó si había dejado de tomar licor, el hombre sonrió picaresco tomando rápidamente una copa de Champagne de una bandeja pasando frente a él.

- El licor en moderación, no es malo, al contrario alegra el corazón –dijo con gran sonrisa.

Los chicos sonrieron.

Después que el sol se ocultó, comenzó el baile formal en el salón principal de la mansión.

La orquesta tocaba a todo su apogeo, las parejas bailaban llenando todo el salón. Los rubios bailaron una tras otra pieza, era su noche, estaban felices de finalmente estar juntos.

Casi se desmaya al escuchar que la orquesta tocaba las primeras notas de aquel vals que no había podido bailar con su príncipe durante la noche de gala; Amour Et printemps de Emile Waldteufel.

Albert le dijo que también el había sentido lo mismo, que había añorado tenerla en sus brazos aquella noche.

Mientras bailaban se veían con dulzura y sonreían tiernamente.

El vals tenía notas refinadas y suaves como una dulce y delicada caricia, o como el más tierno de los besos.

Se hacían intensas como una noche de embriagante y apasionado amor.

Después seguían calmadas y armoniosas como cuando una pareja camina despacio en la vida tomados de la mano, disfrutando los hijos, la amistad, alegrías, paz y tristezas.

Casi al final las notas se volvían intensas como indicando que el amor no se puede descuidar. La llama del amor debe permanecer encendida.

La bella música cerraba con notas recurrentes y fuertes indicando que el amor debe de prevalecer hasta el final de la vida, a través de la muerte, hasta una eternidad.

Amor en primavera, la música atravesaba sus corazones sin piedad.

El la veía con todo amor sujetándola majestuosamente en sus brazos con un aire de posesión. Se movían armoniosamente como un solo cuerpo. Eran definitivamente el centro de atención. Una luz de felicidad y amor los rodeaba como a una pareja viviendo un cuento de hadas.

Después Candy bailó con su hermano Tom y más tarde con su hermano Jimmy quien había crecido mucho y era ya todo un hombre.

La noche estaba avanzada. Los esposos se retiraron a distintas habitaciones a cambiarse antes de partir en su noche de bodas.

El se puso un traje negro con chaleco y corbatín negro, camisa blanca. Ella un vestido blanco con manga corta con encajes y listón de satín en la cintura. Cambió las joyas y se puso aretes y collar de perlas blancas, se quitó las florcitas que adornaban su cabello pero se dejó el mismo peinado.

Se reunió con su esposo y juntos salieron de la mansión. Afuera se despidieron de la tía y algunos de los invitados.

Candy habló brevemente con Annie y se abrazaron. Los esposos entraron al auto, dijeron adiós y partieron.

Albert manejó un rato, luego se desvió y comenzó a entrar en el bosque.

La noche era fresca, solitaria y serena.

Ella sonrío entendiendo que se dirigían a la casa de campo, el correspondió de la misma manera notando que a ella le agradaba la idea.

Antes de entrar, Pupé saltó en los brazos de Candy; pero no iba solo, su familia lo acompañaba.

Desde los brazos de ella, Pupe emitió un sonido como diciéndole a su familia que los humanos eran amigos por lo que se acercaron dócilmente a los rubios.

Albert y Candy sonrieron y acariciaron a todos los integrantes de la nueva familia Pupé.

Luego hicieron su aparición una pareja de venaditos y conejos. Albert y Candy los saludaron y poco a poco los animalitos invitados se fueron retirando.

- Pupe me salvó la vida, intuyó que algo malo iba a pasar por eso saltamos del tren.

- En verdad los animales pueden ser un verdadero amigo.

Albert cambió su atención, tomó a su esposa en los brazos entrando por el umbral siguiendo la tradición.

Ya dentro, la puso de pié. Candy vio todo totalmente distinto, más elegante pero siempre acogedor. Alguien había cocinado un banquete porque la casa olía a ricos aromas y el comedor tenia un pequeño bufete preparado.

Se pusieron cómodos y decidieron comer un poco. El abrió una botella de Champagne y sirvió dos copas.

Le comentó que había hecho un buen trato con el señor Cartwright sobre las tierras del Hogar de Pony. Ahora ese inmueble le pertenecía a ella. No podía creer su alegría e hicieron un brindis para celebrarlo. Luego la rubia tomó otra copa de Champagne y en pocos minutos, Albert se deleitaba al verla más alegre de lo usual.

Por un rato los nuevos esposos hablaron de la boda y los invitados que habían llegado desde Europa y Chicago. Recordaron la primera vez que Albert la invitó a esa casa cuando era una niña y la hizo pasar la prueba que todos los pequeños animalitos la recibieran con aprobación.

Recordaron con melancolía esos días. Sintieron como si alguien los hubiera unido desde aquel remoto día, como si Dios los hubiera unido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Candy sabia que con su conversación y atenciones Albert hacia todo lo posible para que estuviera cómoda y relajada. Por momentos veía los ojos de su esposo llenos de amor y pasión recorriendo su cuello y escote.

Candy se sentía nerviosa pero también estaba deseosa de expresarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Se acordó de los consejos de Annie que primero buscara la felicidad de su esposo más que la suya propia y quiso hacerlo feliz con sus besos. Al instante se sintió relajada.

Como adivinándolo, el fue hacia ella, le ayudó a ponerse de pié y la abrazó tiernamente por la cintura.

Sintió el cuerpo de su esposa dócil y se inclinó para besarla. Ella se puso de puntillas y le rodeo la cintura con sus finos brazos.

Siguieron besándose con intensidad explorando cada parte de sus bocas. El la acercó más hacia su cuerpo rodeándola totalmente con sus brazos. Se acariciaban la espalda con desesperación.

Albert se detuvo y vio los bellos ojos esmeraldas totalmente llenos de deseo.

- te amo Candy –dijo con voz enronquecida

- y yo a ti Albert –exclamó casi sin aliento

El la cargó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso donde estaba la habitación preparada especialmente para esa noche.

Había velas encendidas y floreros de Dulce Candy por todas partes. La decoración era en tono blanco, contrastando elegantemente con los valiosos y antiguos muebles de madera.

Al cabo de un rato, desde aquel cuarto se escuchaban suspiros, quejidos, y gemidos de placer.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecieron dormidos de costado, la espalda de Candy en el pecho de su esposo, el la tenia completamente abrazada y las sábanas cubrían parte de sus cuerpos.

En la tarde de su primer día como esposos, decidieron ir de picnic a la colina de Pony a tomar el té ahí.

Al día siguiente partirían en su luna de miel que duraría tres meses y querían despedirse de aquel lugar tan especial para los dos.

La pareja preparó una cesta y llevaron todo lo necesario.

Al llegar tendieron un amplio mantel y acomodaron todo sobre él. Después que tomaron el té, aprovecharon para leer un poco. El se acostó mirando al cielo y ella se dedicó a leer.

Después de un rato de lectura, ella tomó un poco de té para calmar la sed.

Quiso reanudar la lectura, pero Albert la tomó entre sus brazos, maniobrando que el cuerpo de ella quedara encima de él.

Se besaron apasionadamente, el comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, después sus manos quisieron subirle el vestido pero ella lo detuvo y le dijo que estaban al aire libre y no podían hacerlo ahí.

El le pidió que se pusieran de pié y en un segundo apartó todo lo que estaba encima del manto y lo tomó en sus manos.

Ella entendió su intención. Sonrío y dejó que continuara.

Albert la envolvió con el enorme manto mientras le besaba apasionadamente los labios.

Introdujo sus manos dentro del manto y comenzó a desvestirla.

Ella, acalorada le ayudó y después de un rato el vestido calló al suelo. Quitaron cualquier otro obstáculo de ropa que seguía hasta que el cuerpo de Candy quedó completamente desnudo frente a el.

Candy delicadamente abrió sus brazos invitándolo a entrar dejando al descubierto aquel bellísimo cuerpo que lo hacia estremecer.

Albert se encendió de pasión. Entró en el hechizo, la tomó de la cintura y con fuerza la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con toda posesión buscando sediento los labios de su mujer.

Candy sintió como todo su cuerpo se derretía del placer y fue entonces que lo abrazó sumisamente por el cuello cubriéndolos a ambos con el manto del amor.

Después de amarse, todavía acostados en el suelo, abrazados y envueltos en el manto:

- Candy, cuando nos conocimos aqui, nunca me imaginé que aquí mismo serias mi mujer.

- Me enamoré de ti ese día, no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ti y desde entonces siempre deseé volver a verte.

- Pero nuestras vidas siguieron caminos distintos.

- tú siempre aparecías cuando más te necesitaba.

- alguien insistía en unir nuestros caminos una y otra vez

- ¿Alguien?

- Si, Dios tiene un plan para nosotros pequeña.

- tú fuiste mi primer amor y el último, mi amado Príncipe de la Colina, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Pequeña, eres mía en cuerpo y alma, me haces tan feliz.

Se besaron nuevamente. La pasión se apoderó de ellos y se amaron otra vez.

Para su luna de miel, los rubios decidieron ir a Escocia, debido a la guerra no pudieron visitar otras partes de Europa. Decidieron pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión en Glasgow donde había nacido el.

En verdad parecía más un castillo, galoparon por la vasta inmensidad de la propiedad y quedaron tan encantados que acordaron regresar cada otro año, pasarían una primavera en Lakewood, la otra en Glasgow.

Después regresaron a Lakewood, ahí seria su casa. Luego fueron a California donde Candy realizó su sueño de cabalgar por bellos valles y montañas junto a su esposo.

Albert le enseñó a acampar al aire libre. Visitaron un enorme bosque llamado Parque Nacional Yosemite donde vieron los árboles más altos, frondosos y antiguos en todo el mundo.

También conocieron personas muy agradables y sencillas de tribus Nativo Americanas. Sintieron afinación con aquellas personas, los unía el amor a los animales, la naturaleza y simplicidad en su estilo de vida.

En Lakewood, los jóvenes esposos llenaban la mansión con risas y atenciones del uno hacia el otro. Ambos se trataban con dulzura, ternura y respeto.

Cuando Albert llegaba del trabajo, Candy lo consentía y lo trataba como un rey. Lo llenaba de atenciones, caricias y besos.

Cuando ella tenía que tomar alguna decisión importante, siempre lo consultaba primero con él; eso creaba armonía entre ellos porque siempre le daba el lugar a su esposo como cabeza de la familia.

Albert también la consultaba en algunas de sus decisiones. Siempre tomaba en consideración la opinión de su esposa, para luego llegar a una decisión final.

En ocasiones el magnate invitaba a su casa a clientes y todos se fascinaban ante el carisma y encanto de la rubia. Era amable, atenta, educada y excelente anfitriona. Juntos Albert y Candy hacían un buen equipo.

Con las tareas de su casa Candy era hacendosa y llevó las riendas de la mansión a la perfección hecho que le fascinó a la tía abuela.

Se ocupaba que los alimentos fueran saludables para todos pero especialmente para ella, algo que la tía apreció mucho.

En todo lo que tenia que ver con su esposo, se anticipaba a cualquier cosa que el pudiera necesitar y se aseguraba que el siempre tuviera sus alimentos listos a la hora, su ropa limpia y lista para el trabajo. Albert no pudo haber escogido mejor esposa que Candy, ni ella mejor esposo que él.

Una noche Albert encontró o a Candy abriendo un pequeño cofre que parecía tener un contenido especial.

- ¿Por qué tan misteriosa? ¿Qué guardas ahí?

- Ah- abrió el cofre- son los pétalos de rosas de aquel gigantesco ramo de rosas que recibí de ti cuando éramos novios. Mira, también guardo el pendiente que perdiste el día que nos conocimos.

- Nunca supe como lo perdí. Gracias por cuidarlo todo este tiempo - sonrieron y se dieron un beso en los labios.

Continuará

Solo un capitulo mas, gracias por su paciencia. Despues viene el epilogo y agradecimientos y colorin colorado este cuento esta casi terminado. Lo unico que puedo decir es "gracias" de todo corazon.


	52. Chapter 52

**Capitulo L****II ****Bendiciones de Dios**

Cuatro meses después, en un domingo calido de cielos despejados, los rubios daban un paseo en el parque de la ciudad.

Vestían joviales, el con jeans y camisa blanca de lino; ella con un vestido blanco de fino algodón y encajes y zapatillas blancas de poco tacón.

Se detuvieron a comprar dos helados de chocolate.

Mientras los saboreaban decidieron sentarse en una banca a disfrutar la deliciosa golosina.

- um rico – dijo la rubia.

- umm, si que lo es, se está derritiendo en tus manos Candy.

- Como lo más rápido que puedo, si la tía abuela me viera, me reprendería, diría que no son modales de una dama. Además señor Ardley usted también debería de cuidar sus modales.

- Cada vez te pareces mas a la tía abuela – dijo divertido, hizo una pausa limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo – y bien pequeña, ya que hemos terminado, vamos a continuar caminando, la tarde es preciosa.

- Si.

El parque estaba lleno de familias, padres con sus niños, de parejas de enamorados, de grupos de amigos disfrutando del momento y de gente recorriendo el lugar en bicicleta.

Caminaron alrededor del lago. Había ancianos sentados en bancas dándole de comer a los patos y gansos que vivían ahí; recordó con amor a la abuela Gray y sonrió tiernamente.

- _Abuela Gray, hermana María, señorita Pony, estarían tan contentas como yo,…_pensaba. -Mira, ese frondoso árbol Albert, uf que ganas de subirlo...

- Ven vamos –dijo tomándola de la mano entusiasmado, casi arrastrándola hacia el árbol – finalmente entiendo que es lo que te pasa, extrañas mucho subir árboles y para ser sincero, yo también –dijo divertido.

- Pero la gente nos va a ver, dirán que los Ardley no tenemos modales…

- Y ¿desde cuando te importa eso a ti? – llegó a la raíz del hermoso árbol. - Es perfecto, Candy te reto – de inmediato comenzó a subir rápidamente y ágil continuó su escala.

Albert vio hacia abajo y noto que Candy no se había movido.

- Vamos Candy, la vista desde aquí es preciosa, puedes ver el lago y las montañas a lo lejos, ven no seas perezosa.

Candy no respondió, solo veía hacia arriba sonriendo.

En segundos recordó días de su niñez cuando subió al padre árbol haciendo competencia con Jimmy y como algunas veces Annie la había retado, pidiéndole que bajara del árbol porque la hermana María la reprendería con severidad. Se enterneció de aquellos gratos recuerdos.

- Se me ocurre buscar un fotógrafo y decirles quien es el que está arriba del arbol como un mono – dijo la rubia divertida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Creo que es la primera vez que rehúsas subir un árbol Candy –casi gritaba para que ella lo escuchara.

Se escuchó decir esas palabras y se puso serio, abrió enormemente los ojos.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente con solo imaginarse la razón…

- Candy, ¿Por qué no quieres subir al árbol? – dijo desde arriba con el corazón desbocado de la emoción casi adivinando la respuesta.

- No puedo señor Ardley, no podré hacerlo por un tiempo, por los próximos ocho meses para ser exacta.

Los rubios se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Al ver la expresión de sorpresa en Albert, la chica se arrepintió de haberle dado la noticia bajo esas circunstancias.

El estaba por lo menos a veinte pies de altura y el nerviosismo en él era evidente. Parecía estar en total shock, después poco a poco comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa en el varonil rostro pero no podía decir nada, solo sonreír;

- Albert, por favor baja despacio...-dijo angustiada hazlo por nuestro bebe.

En ese instante, Candy vio horrorizada como Albert estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando la escuchó hablar. Candy dio un grito de pánico llamando la atención de una familia que pasaba en ese momento.

- ¿esta bien señora? –preguntó el hombre que cargaba una bebe en sus brazos.

- Si, es mi esposo en el árbol.

La pareja se sorprendió, no esperaban ver a un adulto decender de un árbol.

- Es que nosotros somos así – dijo la rubia sacando la lengua brevemente, muy apenada.

El rubio finalmente descendió sano y salvo.

- Candy… ¿es verdad?...tu y yo….

- Si, -dijo sonriente lanzándose en los brazos de su esposo – vamos a tener un bebe.

Albert la cargó en sus brazos dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos a la vez que se oían las sonrisas nerviosas de ambos.

- voy hacer papá, voy hacer papá –decía muy emocionado –Dios, gracias,– dijo poniéndola de pie y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

La familia observaba a la pareja disfrutar de ese momento especial y recordaron cuando ellos mismos habían recibido la noticia que serian padres. Se sintieron conmovidos por el cuadro en frente de ellos.

Albert muy contento le dijo a la familia que los observaba:

- voy hacer papa –

- felicidades amigo, lo comprendo muy bien, señora muchas felicidades.

- Felicidades a ambos –dijo sonriente la esposa del hombre.

- Muchas gracias –dijeron en unísono los rubios.

Candy vio a la linda bebe en los brazos del hombre y pidió cargarla.

- Te ves linda cargando un bebe …-dijo el ojiazul.

Después de un rato mas de charla, el grupo se despidió y cada quien siguió su camino.

- Pequeña, ¿deseas algo? ¿otro helado? ¿galletas? ¿frutas?

Ella sonrió divertida.

- Umm, bueno…otro helado no suena nada mal.

Albert la cuidaba y la consentía. Fue una experiencia única para los dos cuando al principio del embarazo ambos tuvieron nauseas. En verdad podía decirse que los Ardley estaban embarazados. Estaban más unidos que nunca, eran un solo ser.

La trataba como un pétalo de rosa, cuando querían hacer el amor, él lo hacia despacio con toda delicadeza, lo cual la excitaba aún más.

Lo más importante para ambos era la felicidad del otro, por eso eran felices.

Durante las fechas que Candy anunció su embarazo, Annie daba a luz a un precioso barón que llamaron Archibald Alister Cornwell Britter.

Dylan Clairy y Patty O'brien contrajeron matrimonio el mes de Noviembre en Chicago cuando Candy tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y tanto los Ardley y los Cornwell habían asistido a la boda de su querida amiga.

Los días pasaron rápido. Los futuros padres comenzaron a preparar la habitación adyacente a la de ellos para el nuevo miembro de la familia. Habían comprado juguetes y todo lo necesario.

La noche que terminaron todos los arreglos fue muy especial para ellos. Habían decorado el cuarto ellos mismos, y estaban agotados de tanto trabajo.

En realidad, Candy había permanecido sentada la mayor parte del tiempo solamente dando instrucciones debido al avanzado embarazo. Tenia ocho meses de gestación y su estomago había crecido enormemente.

Se veía tan frágil y pequeña que a Albert le parecía difícil que pudiera soportar el peso de la carga en su vientre. Algunas veces el la veía con angustia como si sintiera su dolor y admiraba el esfuerzo que hacia para siempre lucir alegre y hermosa.

- No hay nada más relajante que una ducha caliente – dijo la rubia saliendo del baño en bata blanca de algodón, secándose el cabello.

- Umm, de nuevo ese olor a rosas que me encanta – dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla, es mi turno – añadió sonriente.

Mientras Albert se duchaba, Candy se ponía un lindo pijama largo de satín y encajes. Tomo asiento en frente del tocador, se secó mejor el cabello y se peinó delicadamente.

Luego se acostó en la cama, estaba muy cansada, el peso de su estómago era enorme, difícil de sostener pero recordaba que era el fruto del amor de su príncipe y de ella y se acarició amorosamente el vientre.

Albert salió del cuarto de baño ya en pijamas, secándose el cabello.

- Albert, ven corre, me están dando pataditas –dijo sonriente la rubia. Albert delicadamente se sentó junto a ella poniendo la mano sobre el vientre.

- ¡Que lindos!, ¿pero te duele? –preguntó preocupado.

- Un poco…serán muy activos, todavía recuerdo tu cara el día que nos enteramos que íbamos a tener gemelos –dijo alegre – el doctor también se sorprendió al escuchar dos latidos de corazón, serán gemelos idénticos.

- Sus pies están aquí –dijo tocando el estómago de su esposa directamente debajo de los pechos – y las cabecitas están ya en posición para salir – añadió sonriente.

- Si, las cabecitas están ya aquí –dijo tocándose la parte inferior de su vientre – ya solo faltan un par de semanas…

- Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, nunca estarás sola pequeña.

- Lo se –hizo una pausa sintiendo pataditas de nuevo – siente otra vez – dijo apretando la mano de Albert contra su vientre para que sintiera mejor – éste será mas activo o activa que este otro.

- ¿y ya decidiste los nombres?

- Si entre ellos hay un varoncito me gustaría que llevara tu nombre, si la otra es niña que se llame Rosemary como tu hermana, ¿estas de acuerdo amor?

- Me parece excelente, gracias Candy –dijo acercándose a darle un beso, pero en ese instante sintió un movimiento en el estómago de su esposa por lo que detuvieron el beso y sonrieron ampliamente.

- Creo que están celosos que te estoy besando –dijo divertido.

En Marzo, Albert y Candy se convirtieron en los padres de dos varones gemelos que nacieron en la ciudad de Lakewood. Albert había estado presente durante el parto y se había llenado de orgullo por la valentía de su esposa. Candy era fuerte y a pesar del dolor que experimentó, en sus ojos siempre tuvo una mirada de amor para su príncipe.

La tía abuela Elroy se mostró totalmente complacida porque el apellido Ardley perduraría.

Los gemelos eran idénticos a su padre como una gota de agua a la otra. A medida que pasó el tiempo fue más fácil distinguirlos uno del otro debido a la diferencia de caracteres.

El primogénito tenia un espíritu tranquilo y apacible y una mirada dulce y penetrante, cuando sonreía lo hacia de media sonrisa, siempre pedía jugar en el bosque con los animales y era muy apegado a su padre.

En contraste, el menor de ellos, parecía un torbellino, cuando sonreía lo hacia ampliamente como su madre, tenia una mirada juguetona y alegre, era espontáneo, natural, y también le gustaban los animales. La familia entera daba paseos por el bosque y pasaban días en su casa de campo junto a los animalitos pequeños del bosque.

Sus hijos tomaban ejemplo del amor, armonía, y respeto entre sus padres por eso ellos crecerían igual de dulce, tiernos y bondadosos.

Un día, tuvieron la grata sorpresa de recibir en su hogar al padre de Anthony. Albert había insistido en que se quedara con ellos unos días. El señor se había encariñado muchísimo con los gemelos y en sus ojos vio la misma dulce mirada, de su querido hijo…

Meses más tarde:.

- Albert, ya tengo un mes de embarazo. – le había confesado la rubia.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo mi amor – respondió y le dio un largo y profundo beso en los labios.

Ocho meses después, en Diciembre, dio a luz a una bellísima niña de ojos verdes esmeralda, rubia y tez muy blanca.

Mary Jane había sido la enfermera de cabecera y se había emocionado tanto, que juntas lloraron.

La nena era casi idéntica a Candy, se parecía hasta en las pecas en la nariz, ella era muy consentida por su padre.

Cuando la niña tenía un año de nacida, Candy quedó nuevamente embarazada.

El doctor le dijo que de nuevo sentía dos corazones latir, esta vez serían gemelos fraternos y le indicó reposo total porque ese tipo de embarazos eran riesgosos.

Sin embargo la rubia era fuerte, sabia como alimentarse bien, y el apoyo de su príncipe a su lado le daba todas las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Desde que se convirtieron en padres, Albert no viajaba lejos, estaba siempre pendiente de ella. Mientras Candy reposaba en algún sillón, Albert y los niños jugaban, ella y la tía abuela los acompañaban con sonrisas o aplausos.

En esos días la familia adoptó a dos cachorros. Un lindo Pastor Alemán color blanco con una esponjosa cola y tiernos ojos color café muy expresivos. 'Snow' cuidaba muy bien a los niños y no dejaba que ningún extraño se les aproximara. El animalito era especialmente apegado al segundo de los gemelos.

También adoptaron a una linda perrita Labrador color café claro quien tenia la más dulce mirada color miel. La llamaron 'Queen' porque era delicada, tierna y cariñosa con los niños, especialmente con la niña de la casa.

El primogénito sin embargo, adoptó a una pequeña tortuga a quien llamó 'veloz'.

Sus padres le preguntaron la razón por la cual había nombrado a la tortuga de esa manera. El niño, seguro de si mismo, contestó que su papá le había dicho que una de las mejores cualidades del ser humano, era tener un carácter tranquilo y ser paciente para no actuar impulsivamente. Veloz le recordaba ese consejo.

- ¿tu le dijiste eso Albert? –preguntó Candy conmovida y sorprendida a la vez.

- Si, pero el está todavía tan pequeño, y no pensé que entendiera completamente lo que dije.

- ¿Se te olvida que es un White? es igual de inteligente que su madre –dijo orgullosa con gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Un Ardley siempre reconoce un buen consejo – dijo tomándola de de las manos.

- Tendrás que comenzar a prepararlos para que algún dia asuman tu puesto.

- Creo que ya comencé –dijo sonriente causando en ella el mismo efecto.

- Voy a buscar a la tía y contarle el suceso, la hará muy feliz –dijo la rubia saliendo.

- Espera, te acompaño, ¡si apenas puedes caminar! –dijo divertido tomándola del brazo.

La tía abuela se vio muy complacida por el relato, tanto que lloró de la emoción. La tía aprovechó para darle algunos consejos a los rubios en como deberían de ir preparando al sucesor de Albert.

En este caso tendrían doble tarea. Al primogénito de los gemelos le correspondía suceder a Albert, el próximo era su hermano menor.

En el mes de Septiembre Candy dio a luz a los segundos gemelos. De nuevo Albert había estado presente en el parto, se sentía con más experiencia y esta vez se atrevió a cortar el cordón umbilical. Fueron un barón y una hembra. El barón tenia ojos color azul cielo y cabello rubio, la hembra ojos verdes y rubia.

Varios meses después, Albert y Candy decidieron adoptar dos niños del Hogar de Pony.

Las madres de la rubia los esperaban con un almuerzo especial.

La llegada de los Ardley fue motivo de algarabía para todos especialmente los niños, quienes salieron alegremente a recibirlos al portal.

Cuando todos se acomodaban alrededor de la mesa, los rubios repartieron regalos. Vvieron a lo lejos a una preciosa niña, de unos cuatro años de edad, de ojos azules y cabello dorado que les sonreía tímidamente.

Cuando las miradas se encontraron los tres sonrieron levemente formando una conexión de amor entre ellos.

Cuando todos estaban listos para comenzar el almuerzo, notaron un asiento vacío.

La señorita Pony dijo que Curtis había salido muy temprano ese día con dirección a la colina de Pony, su lugar preferido.

Afuera hacia un poco de frío por lo que la hermana María se preocupó y quiso salir a buscarlo pero los Ardley se ofrecieron a ir.

El camino a la colina les trajo muchos recuerdos de la última vez que habían estado ahí y entre los árboles habían hecho el amor.

Candy todavía se ruborizaba ante tales pensamientos lo cual a su esposo le pareció encantador.

Llegaron a la colina tomados de la mano cuando a lo lejos vieron a un jovencito de unos cinco años acostado en la yerba con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza viendo fijamente al cielo.

Vestía jeans azules, camisa y zapatos negros y un abrigo largo color negro.

Cuando el niño sintió la presencia de la pareja, se sentó en la grama un poco alarmado.

Sus miradas hicieron contacto. El niño tenía un aura angelical y misteriosa.

Los esposos vieron la belleza del jovencito en frente de ellos.

Su cabello era blanco, largo hasta los hombros y lacio, tenia nariz fina y respingada, espesas cejas y pestañas blancas que resaltaban el azul intenso de sus ojos, de labios rojizos y carnosos.

El color negro le favorecía muy bien al chico de tez blanca, de mirada ingenua. Los rubios pensaron que talvez algún ángel se había caído del cielo.

Las afectuosas miradas sonrieron mutuamente e instantáneamente se forjó un vínculo de amor entre ellos.

- Venimos por ti jovencito- exclamó Albert sonriente mientras le extendía la mano para que se pusiera de pié.

- Hola Curtis, me llamo Candy - dijo tiernamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

- Y yo soy Albert- dijo tomándole la otra mano.

Los tres bajaron sonrientes de la colina de Pony tomados de la mano.

Cuando las señoras vieron al trío aproximarse, pensaron que eran tres ángeles que se habían encontrado.

Después del almuerzo las damas del Hogar de Pony y los Ardley se reunieron privadamente para hablar de la parejita que querían adoptar.

Curtis llamó su atención por las circunstancias en que creció.

El niño había sido rechazado por su familia y abandonado en otro orfanato, los niños de ahí se burlaban de el diciéndole palabras despectivas, como que era un enfermo y lo ignoraban debido a su apariencia.

Había sufrido prejuicios por casi todos que lo veían.

Las señoras del Hogar de Pony habían educado bien a sus niños por lo que Curtis se sentía tranquilo ahí.

- Curtis es un chico totalmente saludable- aseguró la señorita Pony –además todos podemos enfermar sin importar nuestro color de piel.

- El nos ayuda en todos los quehaceres, no es un chico débil ni enfermizo, solo tiene que cuidarse un poco del sol. Todo es un producto de mal entendidos debido a la ignorancia de la gente, Candy tu debes saber.

- Lo se hermana María, no tiene que explicarme.

Los Ardley sabían que el Albinismo no era una enfermedad y entendieron que el jovencito había sufrido mucho debido a la incomprensión e insensibilidad social. Quisieron llenar su vida de amor con el calor y apoyo de su familia.

Los nombres de los hijos de Albert y Candy eran:

El primero de los gemelos: William Albert Ardley III

El segundo de los gemelos: William Albert Ardley IV

La tercera hija: Rosemary Claire Ardley

El primero de los últimos gemelos: Edward Anthony Ardley

La última gemela: Candice Sophia Ardley

Los últimos dos hijos fueron: Gabriel Curtis Ardley y Danielle Marie Ardley.

Todos los niños Ardley tenían sus propias mascotas.

Curtis tenía afinidad a los caballos, y era común encontrarlo en los establos.

Era todavía muy joven para montar solo, pero le gustaba asistir en el establo, bañarlos y ayudarle en todo al hombre que los cuidaba.

Danielle era una niña callada y le gustaba cocer y diseñar vestidos, mientras lo hacia gozaba de la compañía de un par de graciosos hamsters en su respectiva celda.

La mansión se llenó de niños, risas y mascotas. Los Ardley habían contratado a dos niñeras para que ayudaran con el cuidado de ellos.

A los chicos mayorcitos, Candy les enseñaba a orar, los reunía a todos y les hablaba de Dios Padre y de su Hijo y de cómo Dios usó su fuerza de poder, que era el Espíritu Santo para crear el universo y las estrellas, la Tierra, las plantas, los animales y finalmente, al ser humano:

- ¿Dios, creo a las tortugas, los perros, los caballos, los hamsters, a Clin, Pupe, a papi y mami? – dijo Rosemary.

- Y ¿Cómo hizo todo eso madre? – pregunto Curtis.

- Bueno, Dios es el creador de todo. El es como un artista. Por ejemplo un pintor, puede pintar un cuadro sobre un papel, un escritor puede escribir un libro, un músico crea las notas de una melodía en un papel, un ingeniero puede crear edificios, pero ningún ser humano puede crear algo vivo, solamente Dios tiene ese poder.

- Ella quiere decir que nadie puede crear una flor, o una tortuga, o una estrella, Dios creo el mar…Dios crea cosas vivas - dijo William Albert tercero.

- Nosotros estamos vivos mami, entonces Dios nos creo – dijo William Albert cuarto.

- A si es mis amores, y por eso debemos de darle gracias todos los días de nuestras vidas. Gracias por nuestra vida que es un regalo de El, por los alimentos que nos da y por todo lo que tenemos.

- Pero mami, yo no he visto que Dios nos de comida, mi papa trabaja para que tengamos comida – dijo Rosemary.

- Mi amor, tu papi es un ayudante de Dios, Albert debe de trabajar para sus hijos y yo soy su ayudante.

- ¿Entonces papi es ayudante de Dios y tú eres ayudante de papi?

- A si es mi amor, todos nos ayudamos, y por eso no nos hace falta nada. Dios nunca nos deja solos, pero hay que hablar con el en oración y tener fe.

- ¿Cómo podemos hablar con Dios mami y tener fe? – preguntó Edward.

- cuando hablen con Dios díganle lo que sienten en su corazón y aunque no lo puedan ver deben de confiar que El los escucha. Dios es como el aire, no lo podemos ver, pero sabemos que existe porque sin el aire moriríamos, sin Dios también moriríamos, porque El es nuestra fuente de vida. Por eso cuando se levanten, y antes de dormirse y en cualquier momento que quieran, pueden orar a Dios.

- lo haremos, dijeron.

Esa tarde Candy le contó a Albert la conversación que había tenido con los niños acerca de Dios y le dijo que cuando estuvieran en la edad de ir a la escuela debían asegurarse que los niños hicieran amistades con niños de otras culturas y sobre todo que debían de aprender de Dios.

Albert no podía estar mas contento, tenia una esposa única y ejemplar, hijos saludables y estaba determinado a hacer de todos sus hijos buenos hombres y mujeres de provecho.

En una tarde cálida de verano, Albert encontró a Candy en el jardín de rosas sentada en una banca observando el cielo despejado sosteniendo un libro en sus manos.

El llegó por la espalda y la envolvió en sus brazos por el pecho causando en ella una sonrisa:

- ¿En que piensas? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- En todo, en el primer día que llegué a ésta casa al portal de rosas, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Recuerdo a Anthony, Stear, Terry, Susana, la abuela Gray, la hermana María, la señorita Pony…en toda la gente que marcó mi vida –exclamó melancólica mientras ponía sus manos sobre los brazos que la rodeaban.

- ¿Y a mí donde me dejas? -Se quejó dulcemente el joven mientras rodeaba la banca y se sentaba a la par de ella.

- Tú estás aquí conmigo y lo estarás todos los días de mi vida. Ellos están lejos, pero al mismo tiempo viven en mi corazón. Le pido a Dios que los tenga con bien – hizo una pausa y tomó el libro en sus manos - Albert, encontré un poema que me gustaría dedicarte. Se llama ángel mío, y expresa mucho de lo que siento por ti.

- Me gustaría escucharlo.

- Bueno, dice así:

Tú eres todo lo que necesito ver

Sonríes y la luz del sol brilla para mí.

Gotas de luna lavándome

¿Puedo mostrarte lo que eres para mí?

Ángel mío ¿puedo agradecerte?

Tú me has salvado una y otra vez

Ángel debo confesarte

Eres tú el que siempre me da fuerza

Y no sé donde estaría sin ti.

Después de todos estos años

Una cosa es cierta

Esa fuerza constante en mi corazón eres tú.

Me tocas y siento que estoy entrando en ti.

Atesoro todos los días que paso contigo

Todas las cosas que soy vuelven hacia ti.

Ángel mío déjame agradecerte.

Me has salvado una y otra vez.

Ángel mío tengo que confesarte

Eres tu el que siempre me da fuerzas

Y no se donde estaría sin ti.

De vuelta en la paz que tanto amo

De vuelta a los brazos de mi ángel

Finalmente puedo descansar

Dándote un regalo para que me recuerdes

Ángel mío déjame agradecerte.

Me has salvado una y otra y otra vez

Ángel debo confesarte, eres tu el que me da fuerza

Y no se donde estaría sin ti. *

Candy rompió en lágrimas.

- No llores, ¡sonríeme! es precioso Candy, gracias –dijo el joven con vista cristalizada secando las lágrimas con sus besos.

Meses después, ya en invierno, en una noche muy fría, Albert sintió cuando Candy se despertó a media noche y anticipando que podría tener frío, lo cobijó con otra manta.

Luego fue a revisar a los niños, los cobijó, acarició y los besó a todos, después regresó a su cama, y antes de acostarse, le dijo "Te Amo mi príncipe" y se acostó pegada a su cuerpo. El rubio atesoraba momentos como ese y siempre le daba gracias a Dios por eso.

Los meses pasaron y en un día domingo de verano, los Cornwell y sus hijos visitaron la mansión Ardley causando gran regocijo en todos. La mansión se llenó de niños y jovencitos cuyas risas resonaban por todas partes.

Hubo postres, galletas, té, golosinas, juegos y música para los niños.

La tía abuela, con movimientos muy lentos, se complacía al ver a los más pequeños bailando graciosamente al son de la música.

Candy apretaba levemente la mano de la anciana en señal de apoyo al notar en ella lágrimas de alegría

Ya en la noche cuando la mansión dormía, Albert y Candy decidieron salir un rato al jardín.

Se sentaron en una banca. El le puso un brazo por la espalda y ella lo abrazó por la cintura apoyando la mejilla en el fuerte pecho de su esposo.

Hablaron sobre el lindo día que habían tenido junto a sus seres queridos. Después se quedaron en silencio viendo las estrellas y aspirando el aire puro.

En su mente, Candy elevó una oración de agradecimiento a Dios por el maravilloso día que habían tenido en familia.

Alzó su rostro para ver a su esposo y vio emocionada como los ojos celestes derramaban muchas lágrimas silenciosas.

Como adivinando el pensamiento de su esposa dijo:

- Yo también le doy gracias a Dios. El ha sido bondadoso y me ha compensado por aquellos seres queridos que perdí. Extraño a mis padres y hermana como si hubiera sido ayer que los perdí, pero tu y nuestros hijos llenan mi vida, son el mejor regalo que me ha dado Dios, te amo Candy –dijo apretándola entre sus brazos

- Doy gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino desde niña y quiero hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida, porque te amo más que a mi vida Albert –exclamó con lágrimas.

Se vieron a los ojos brevemente para luego envolverse en un profundo beso en los labios.

_**FIN**_

* (Angel of Mine cantada por Amanda Somerville, traducida por Amyrock10, Albert y Candy)

Proximo el Epilogo y agradecimientos.


	53. Chapter 53

**Epilogo**

Archie y Annie tuvieron cuatro hijos, tres barones y una hembra. Después Archie y Annie adoptaron a una linda niña del hogar de Pony, muy parecida a Annie.

La tía abuela Elroy caminaba ya con dificultad pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Le daba gracias a Dios por haberle dado larga vida. Se sentía orgullosa de haber hecho un buen trabajo cuando fue la guardiana de William. Se le vio conmovida al escuchar las risas de los niños, tanto que algunas veces la encontraban llorando de felicidad. Varias veces le dio las gracias a Candy por su bondad y amor hacia la familia y por haberle devuelto a los Ardley la descendencia tan deseada, el apellido continuaría por muchas generaciones.

Dos años después de su boda, Albert y Candy recibieron una muy amena carta de Terry desde Londres. Les decía que se había casado con una bella y dulce fan, algo que causó sorpresa entre los rubios.

El moreno les contó que su novia le había caído del cielo y les explicó que la conoció un día que caminaba por los alrededores del colegio Real San Pablo.

Había comprado un departamento cerca de ahí y salía a caminar todas las tardes.

Una tarde mientras caminaba en la acera de los jardines del colegio sintió como un bulto le caía encima tumbándolos a ambos al suelo.

La chica se había subido a un árbol para poder verlo mejor. Había descubierto que era el famoso actor a pesar de su disfraz.

La traviesa chica quiso acercase para estar segura…fue entonces que la rama del árbol se rompió y calló encima de él.

Desde entonces se habían hecho buenos amigos. Terry les mandaba una foto de ellos, ambos sonreían ampliamente y los rubios se sintieron muy contentos de ver una chispa de luz en los ojos de su querido amigo.

Terry fue catalogado como el mejor actor de Europa y America y el mejor actor de su época.

El y su esposa Isabel tuvieron tres hijos Terruce Graham Grandchester II, Richard Grandchester y Eleonor Grandchester. Finalmente el actor había conseguido tener buena relación con sus padres.

Cuando los hijos de los Ardley y los Grandchester eran adolescentes todos asistieron al Real Colegio San Pablo, en Londres donde ambas descendencias se conocieron y de ahí surgieron lindas y duraderas amistades.

Los chicos Ardley eran muy populares con las chicas porque eran muy bien parecidos y encantadores, sobre todo gentiles y bondadosos como sus padres.

Albert y Candy hicieron viajes a África y ahí fundaron varias clínicas médicas para niños pobres y sus padres. También fundaron una institución de ayuda educativa para niños de bajos recursos, otorgándoles becas para completar su educación. Albert lo hizo en honor a su padre quien había ayudado a George de esa manera. La institución ayudaría a niños pobres como Robert Anderson para que tuvieran oportunidad de tener una educación y así ayudar a sus familias.

Durante los años siguientes el grupo de Albert, George y Archie triplicaron la riqueza de la familia Ardley, y de la familia Cornwell-Britter. George Johnson también gozaba de una innumerable fortuna.

Los Leagan por su parte continuaron gozando de una buena posición social pero debido a la ambición de la señora Leagan obligaron a Neal y Elisa a casarse por dinero.

Neal se casó con Daisy Dillman quien había estado enamorada de él desde antes que Candy lo rechazara.

Se había re-encontrado en Londres. Encontraron armonía en sus vidas, al contrario de lo que él pensaba, Daisy no era una mujer aburrida. Aprendieron a conocerse y eventualmente se enamoraron y tuvieron dos hijos.

Neal tenía afinidad por los automóviles y abrió varias tiendas de venta de autos en toda la ciudad y eventualmente en todo el país.

Elisa se casó con un hombre apuesto y muy rico pero más tarde descubrió que era alcohólico y fue infeliz en su matrimonio. Con el tiempo ella misma se volvió alcohólica y dicen que hasta éste día continúa odiando y envidiando a Candy.

**Notas**

La obra teatral que Albert, Candy, Archie y Annie, vieron fue Great Expectations de Charles Dickens.

Mis persones en esta historia son: Grace Colville y sus padres; los jóvenes Adrian Collins, Charles Foster, Dean Marshall, y Andrew Turner. El Doctor Dylan Clairy, su madre Heather Clairy, la abuela Claire Gray, niño Robert Anderson de 10 años, su madre y su hermanita de meses de nacida. Ophelia la cocinera de los Ardley en Chicago, Gladys la cocinera de los Ardley en Lakewood, el Doctor Ross (en Lakewood), el Doctor Collins (en Chicago), enfermeras Sheryl y Adele, el joven amputado (sin nombre), el maleante Bugsy y sus dos amigos. Rose Gibson, Helena McDonald, Elizabeth Griffith (miembros del consorcio) John y Stewart (asistentes de Albert), el resto de personajes no me pertenecen.

Muchos habrían querido que Albert fuera muy estricto con Elisa Leagan. Albert y Candy eran personas compasivas. Por mi parte creo que la envidia y cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo, puede fácilmente llevar a una inestabilidad emocional, talvez al alcoholismo. Un final terriblemente triste diría yo.

La idea de que Albert y Candy usaran un manto para hacer el amor al aire libre la tomé de la telenovela Mexicana Amor Real.

Agradeciendo a los autores de todos los videos de Albert y Candy que me inspiraron, no escribo el link porque no creo que aparezcan, búsquenlo Uds.:

Angel of mine Candy Candy

Albert's confession to Candy

I can't fight this feeling

Amiga Mia

Albert y Candy

Entre la espada y la pared

Mi querido príncipe de la colina

I love you

Si tú no vuelves

Pero me acuerdo de ti

Mas

Mi amado Albert

Tú no sospechas

Tu Vida con la Mia

Eres, de Café Tacuba

Candy y Albert- Sálvame

Albert y Candy regresa a mi

The Man you Love

I need a Hero, Albert and Candy

Piano In the Dark - Brenda Russell

También me inspiraron innumerables dramas Coreanos.

Agradeciendo enormemente a Calemon, ella originalmente me animó a subir mi historia y me ayudó en los primeros 35 capítulos. Un millón de gracias.

Mi agradecimiento a Cielo (Enaka) quien dibujó algunos de mis Avatars. Muchas gracias, también por tomarse el trabajo de traducir cada capitulo al Ingles como algunas de sus amigas. Tomaré en cuenta traducir mi historia.

A todos/tas que han dejado un mensaje después de cada capitulo, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Desde el principio no tuve ninguna pretensión con mi historia, pero poco a poco sus comentarios me animaron a continuar. Solo les puedo decir que desde que comencé a escribir este fic hasta este día que la termino, creo que han pasado más de dos años, y durante ese tiempo, sin Uds. imaginarlo, juntas hemos vivido momentos memorables en mi vida. Gracias.

Mientras las ruedas del carrusel giraban, o sea la vida de Candy, siempre había un ángel que la cuidaba. Los caminos de Albert y Candy siempre se encontraban una y otra vez hasta que fue imposible ignorarlo. Sus vidas estuvieron entrelazadas desde el principio hasta el final.

Gracias por leer hasta el final. Besos a todas y a todos. Que Dios los bendiga por siempre.

Claridad


End file.
